Life of the Uchiha
by Ryushi-the-DutchEroSennin
Summary: Itachi's life is one of pain,as he carries the burden of needing to wipe out his own clan.But appearently there is just more to it then testing his skills.Sparing and kidnapping another Uchiha, Itachi slowly discovers his destiny. ItaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was just a month after Itachi entered the Shinobi Academy. He was the number one person in all of his classes.

His skills with shurikens and kunai's exceeded those of the others. His Taijutsu was very high and basically he exceeded all others.

It was therefore that the teachers of the academy decided to put Itachi in a higher grade to see how he'd fare there. Itachi was again top of theclass in no time and surpassed all others.

Finally, after days of counsel, the teachers decided to put Itachi in the final grade.

Most of the kids there were older then him exept for one girl. She was a genius of the Uchiha clan as well, even though Itachi hadn't seen her before the day he entered this class.

"Hey you're an Uchiha as well, right?" The girl asked.

Itachi turned towards the girl and looked into her bright happy eyes.

"Yeah I am, You looker younger then the rest of everyone here..." Itachi replied.

"Yeah I'm only 8 while most of the others here are 9 or 10...By the way my name is Kayoko, what's yours?" Kayoko asked.

"My name is Itachi and 7 years old, glad to meet you Kayoko." Itachi said as he bowed slightly.

"Itachi-kun, Want to come and sit next to me?" Kayoko asked.

"Ofcourse, thank you for asking." Itachi said as he bowed again.

"Hihi, you certainly are cute Itachi-kun." Kayoko said smiling.

Itachi didn't reply and sat down next to her as he smiled politely towards her.

"Oh look! There's the other Uchiha of our class! Shisui-kun is the number student of our class and already has the sharingan!" Kayoko said excited.

"I do too...is it of that great inportance then?" Itachi asked.

"You do? Could you show me! I'm really interested in our bloodline limit!" Kayoko said even more excited.

"Um...well...ok." Itachi said as he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes you could see one dot in each of them and the iris was red.

"Woow...That's amazing for your age. However you still need to progress a few stages before you reach Shisui-kun's stage." Kayoko said nodding.

"Hey can I sit down next to you?" Kayoko and Itachi then heard from their side.

Kayoko turned around to see Shisui standing there with his carefree look.

"Bu-But ofcourse! Please sit down Shisui-kun." Kayoko said with a slight blush on her face as she stood up.

"Kayoko... I wasn't asking you...I was asking our new classmate here." Shisui said as he pointed with his head towards Itachi.

"What?" Kayoko asked surprised as Shisui walked past her and sat down next to Itachi.

"So you have the Sharingan partly as well...You look young though...How old are you?" Shisui asked.

"Seven..." Itachi said as he looked towards Shisui.

"Seven huh? That is young...Both for having the sharingan and being at this level already." Shisui said as he looked to the ceiling.

"Hmph...I heard great things about you so far as well...Think you can keep up with someone like me." Itachi said with a smile.

"Confident are we huh? Then let's see if you can become a genin within one year...I think I'll pass the exams this year." Shisui said.

"You will huh? Well you are great Shisui-kun!" Kayoko said cheerful.

"Heh...I'd become genin in half a year if the teachers would be able to keep me updated with the things I need to know." Itachi said as he looked confident in his eyes.

Shisui looked back at Itachi's eyes and then they both started laughing. Kayoko looked confused at the two as they continued laughing.

"Sometimes I really don't understand boys..." Kayoko said to herself as she looked at the two.

Ever since then Shisui,Kayoko and Itachi always were together and trained together. Two months later Itachi and Shisui were at Itachi's house to train a bit together outside of school.

"Itachi! Will you and Shisui-kun look out after little baby Sasuke as I go do the groceries?" Itachi's mom yelled.

"Ok mom!" Itachi replied as he and Shisui ran inside.

"Well then you two be good now while I'm away." Itachi's mom said and she then kissed Itachi's forehead before she left to do the groceries.

"You know...Your little brother looks a lot like your mom." Shisui said.

"Yeah he does...Mom and Dad have been busy most of the time with my little brother. They haven't even commented my report card yet." Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"Well we just had them yesterday so don't worry about that...You know that later your little brother will most likely be looking up towards you and want to beomce just like his big bro." Shisui said.

"You think? I'm not as great as you are Shisui-oniisan." Itachi replied.

"You kiddin' me Itachi? You're the youngest person in the clan with the sharingan and you are smarter then Kayoko and me together. I bet your parents are really proud of you." Shisui said as he smiled at Itachi.

"Maybe for my age, but that doesn't count you surpass me by far in all other things." Itachi said.

"Itachi, you never stop surprising me...Don't worry lil bro...In time you shall surpass me in every way. I'm sure of it." Shisui said.

Just then the door opened.

"Ohio, shouldn't you two be training?" Kayoko asked as she walked inside.

"Kayoko-chan, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked surprised to see Kayoko.

"I thought you guys could use something to motivate your training so I decided to drop by." Kayoko said as she gave Itachi a wink.

"Isn't that so, Shisui-kun?" Kayoko asked smiling after she closed the door and sat down.

"...Not really, we need to babysit Itachi's baby bro." Shisui said as he pointed towards Sasuke who was lying in his crib.

Kayoko stood up and walked towards the crib.

"Well he's just as cute as his big brother." Kayoko said smiling as she put her hand into the crib.

Shisui looked at Itachi who was slightly blushing right now.

"Only Itachi-kun doesn't play with my fingers..or puts them in his mouth." Kayoko said smiling as Sasuke started sucking on one of Kayko's fingers.

Shisui stood up and walked towards Kayoko.

"Kayoko...Can you do us a favor?" Shisui asked.

Kayoko turned around and looked with a slight blush into Shisui's eyes.

"Could you watch Sasuke for us? We really need to train." Shisui said.

"Ow ofcourse...I'll make him watch you if he's alowed to get out of his crib." Kayoko said then smiling politely.

"Well as long as you're careful with him I guess it's okay." Itachi said as he now also stood up.

"Well then...Let's go watch your big brother and Shisui-kun train, shall we?" Kayoko said to Sasuke who was looking a bit confused at her.

Itachi and Shisui were already outside by the time Kayoko picked Sasuke up from his crib.

"Hey Itachi! Let's start with training our combination of Henge no Jutsu and Bunshin no jutsu like we did before." Shishui said.

"Yeah but in who are we going to transform? After doing Sandaime-sama and Yondaime-sama so many times...We should pick a new form." Itachi said.

"Hmm...How about we Henge into each other?" Shisui asked.

"Great idea! Alright then let's do this!" Itachi said as he formed the handseal.

Kayoko sat down with Sasuke in her arms, looking towards Itachi and Shisui.

"Henge no jutsu!" Both Itachi and Shisui said and tranformed into each other.

"You know, your Henge is pretty good but you still miss out on a few things." Shisui said who was now looking like Itachi.

"Well you screwed up worse Shisui-oniisan. You forgot the lines I have near my eyes." Itachi replied.

"Well that doesn't matter right now, now does it." Shisui replied.

"Not really, let's just focus on combining it with Bunshin no jutsu." Itachi suggested.

Shisui nodded and formed the Bunshin no Jutsu handseal.

Itachi did the same and each of them did the technique, creating 10 Bunshins each.

"Let's try it again." Shisui said as he made his bunshins disappear.

Kayoko was watching the boys train their technique as suddenly Sasuke began to make loud happy noises. Kayoko looked down and all of a sudden she saw two Sasuke's sitting on her lap.

"What the?" Kayoko whispered as she blinked.

"Hey guys!" Kayoko then yelled towards Itachi and Shisui.

"What is it Kayoko-chan?" Shisui asked.

"Look..." Kayoko as she picked Sasuke up from her lap.

The eyes of both boys widened as they now saw a Sasuke still sitting on Kayoko's lap and one in her hands.

"What the hell?" Shisui said surprised.

Itachi was just as surprised as Shisui but he instantly ran towards Kayoko instead of replying.

"Did he?" Itachi said as he poked the Sasuke on Kayoko's lap.

The Sasuke that sat on Kayoko's lap began fizzle and fade then and the real Sasuke started to laugh and clap his hands.

"Wow I guess he did." Shisui said.

"That's one talented young man...Using Bunshin no jutsu at such a young age." Kayoko said as she smiled towards Sasuke, who she was holding in front of her face now.

"_My little brother...It looks like you have a lot of pottential within you." _Itachi thought as he looked towards his little brother with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Several months have passed since then and Itachi has finished the academy along with Shisui and Kayoko.

The three of them were able to obtain the second stage of the sharingan trough help and training of each other.

Today, two weeks after Itachi turned eight, disaster struck Konoha with the awakening of the Kyuubi.

"Alright everyone…Listen up. Today we're going to have most likely the hardest mission of our lifetime since we need to keep the awakened Youma Kyuubi away from the village…And we need to use every force in our Village to do that, so that's why the three of you must come along as well." Arika, the sensei of Itachi's team said.

"But sensei, we haven't even learned some jutsu's that we can use against the Kyuubi in battle…And just throwing kunai's won't help." Shisui said.

"It's true that we haven't been able to learn some fresh new jutsu's but since you guys all have the sharingan you can just copy them in battle from our allies." Arika said.

"Alright then let's get started!" Itachi said as he jumped up from excitement.

"I just want to let you know one last thing…" Their sensei said as all three of them already stood up.

Itachi, Kayoko and Shisui turned around and faced their sensei with slight confusion on their face.

"In this mission…There is a high factor that people will die…I want you all to remember that this is something where you can lose your team-mates in." Arika said.

"Don't worry sensei! Will pick up some powerful jutsu while we're out there and save the day!" Kayoko said excited.

"Good to see you're all in such great spirit now let's go!" Arika said.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said as they all ran outside heading towards outer ring of Konoha.

"Itachi, stick with us and don't go to far ahead." Shisui said as Itachi increased his pace.

"You three just try to keep up with me as I go and protect the village." Itachi said with a grin on his face.

"Shisui-kun, let's take an example of Itachi-kun and increase our pace, shall we?" Kayoko said as she quickly followed up to Itachi's pace.

Soon they arrived at the battle scene where hundreds of Konoha shinobi were already fighting against the Kyuubi.

Itachi grabbed a couple of kunai's and attached some exploding tags to them.

He threw them towards Kyuubi's face.

Kayoko and Shisui followed his example and threw some towards his feet.

Itachi kept on moving around Kyuubi at a safe distance while searching for a shinobi from Konoha that was performing a technique he could copy.

He then spotted someone performing Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

His sharingan automatically activated and copied the Jutsu.

Meanwhile Kyuubi had knocked some shinobi that charged directly at him.

As the bunch of shinobi fell to the ground unconscious Kayoko noticed that one of them had two katana's in his hand.

She quickly took them and charged towards Kyuubi's paw.

Kayoko stabbed Kyuubi as hard as she could in his paw.

Kyuubi responded by swiping back with his paw trying to knock Kayoko away.

However Kayoko had managed to avoid getting hit thanks to her Sharingan seeing this movement long before Kyuubi's paw got even close to her.

Shisui had by now managed to get on top of the Kyuubi and threw some kunai's, who were equipped with exploding tags, to the Youma's neck.

Just before they hit a layer of crimson red chakra covered the fox's entire body and repelled all atacks and knocked Shisui off.

It was then that some of the Jounins, that were near Kayoko, used their Karyuu Endan.

Kayoko copied the handseals with her sharingan and formed them after she copied them.

"Katon Karyuu Endan!" Kayoko yelled as she used the technique.

Hers wasn't as great as the Jounin's Karyuu Endan, but this was only because she didn't have the large chakra capacity the Jounins have.

"**Foolish humans, You can't beat the likes of me!**" Kyuubi yelled as he unleashed his inferno red chakra to dispel the flames.

Kyuubi then smashed the ground into shambles with his nine tails.

Shisui noticed that Kayoko wasn't able to move due to the heavy shaking and breaking up of the ground and jumped towards her.

"Shisui! What the hell are you doing! The ground is shaking too much to jump off it!" Kayoko yelled.

"Yeah that's what I've found out by now! I can't mold chakra like this!" Shisui yelled.

Just before the ground totally collapsed they were picked up by Itachi's Kage Bunshin, who already had molded chakra under his feet for the jump.

"Kage Bunshin?" Kayoko said as she looked at Itachi.

"Handy, isn't it?" Itachi said smiling.

"Kayoko, lend me one of those katana's you have, I'm going to try and make this battle a bit easier for all of us." Itachi said.

"What? Of course." Kayoko said with a confused look on her face as she handed over one of the Katana she picked up earlier.

"Thanks, let's do this then!" Itachi said as he held the katana in front of him and made Kage Bunshins of the katana for his Kage Bunshins.

Now each of Itachi's Kage Bunshin were equipped with a Katana and they all headed out to confront Kyuubi.

Itachi and his replications headed for Kyuubi's eye, however they were noticed to fast by Kyuubi who used his chakra to push them away and knock Itachi against a tree.

"_What a strong, evil chakra…_" Itachi thought as he looked at Kyuubi who was surrounded by Chakra.

"He's too strong!" A random Konoha shinobi yelled as Kyuubi crushed a couple more shinobi.

"Hang on until Hokage-sama has arrived here!" Another one yelled as he threw more kunai's at Kyuubi.

"What's taking Yondaime so long?" Another shinobi yelled just before using his Goukakyou no Jutsu.

Kayoko jumped towards Itachi and helped him get up.

"Are you okay Itachi-kun?" Kayoko asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…But I don't think I can go on right now…Just need a little bit of rest…" Itachi said.

"Come on let's get you out of here for now…" Kayoko said.

"No...Just place me somewhere out of the reach of Kyuubi's paws and tails and I'll be fine." Itachi said sounding confident.

"That won't do, The others don't know how long it will take for Hokage-sama to come here! We're getting out of here." Kayoko said.

"Hehe…Then hurry up…Where's Shisui-oniisan?" Itachi asked as Kayoko and himself headed as fast as possible back towards the village.

"I don't know, He said he'd stick around the battlefield since he just saw an interesting jutsu." Kayoko said as they continued on heading back.

As they were half way there, the sky suddenly filled up with a bright light blinding them a few seconds.

After the light vanished there was nothing but absolute silence.

However that silence suddenly disappeared as loud cheers were heard.

Kayoko and Itachi turned around to find out that there was no trace left of Kyuubi.

"Did they do it?" Kayoko asked in amazement.

"It looks like it…But where's the body of that monster?" Itachi asked.

"I have no clue…Shall we go back to Konoha?" Itachi asked.

"…I don't know. Let's wait until the other Shinobi are heading this way." Kayoko said as she sat Itachi down on the ground and sat down next to him.

"You know Itachi…" Kayoko said.

"Hmm? What is it Kayoko?" Itachi reacted surprised as he looked at Kayoko.

"I'd like to thank you for saving my life back there…" Kayoko said.

"Your welcome…I wouldn't let any of you die." Itachi replied.

"No really…Thank you." Kayoko said as she gave Itachi a kiss on his cheek.

Itachi started blushing like mad and Kayoko giggled after seeing Itachi getting red for the first time since she met him.

Just then there was a large crowd of Shinobi walking towards them.

Most of them on the front line were carrying injured or dead bodies of team-mates.

But the man in the front had the most attention drawn to him.

For he was carrying the body of the hero that just saved them from the kyuubi, Yondaime hokage-sama.

And next to that person was a kunoichi that carried a baby in her arms.

After the first couple of people had passed by Itachi and Kayoko stood up and followed them to hopefully later hear the story on what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I has been a bit more then two years since then and Itachi, Kayoko and Shisui had managed to become chuunins about a year ago already.

Today Itachi was quite happy for some reason.

He patted Sasuke on his head as he passed by him.

Sasuke looked surprised at his older brother before continueing on to the living room for breakfast.

As Itachi walked to the front door he saw a scroll lying on the doormat.

It was still a bit early for regular mail so he decided to check it out to who it was.

On the front it said that it was for him.

"For me? What is it? A love letter or something like that?" Itachi wondered out loud as he opened the scroll.

"Dear Uchiha Itachi, We are happy to anounce this great news for you..." Itachi read out loud.

"You have been selected to be one of the few Shinobi that gets to do the ANBU trials this year. Trough recomendation of your supperior and by looking at your mission succes rate we have decided that you are one of the few to be allowed to enter the trials. You must go to the Hokage's office at 2 pm this afternoon. We hope to see your there at 2 pm sharp and if you're not there one of us will seek you out later that day. Yours Sincerely, The Hokage's Elite ANBU Squad." Itachi continued.

His eyes widened and he quickly went to the living room where the rest of the family was sitting and where his mom served breakfast.

"Dad look at this!" Itachi said as he handed the scroll over to his dad.

Itachi's father read the scroll and his eyes widened at a certain point and he stopped reading.

"Itachi...This is excellent." His father said amazed.

"What did niisan do, Dad?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the sleeve of his fathers shirt.

"Is there somethign special going on?" Itachi's mom asked.

"Itachi...He's invited to enter the Trials of ANBU." His father replied.

"ANBU?" Itachi's three year old borther asked.

"Sasuke, your too young to understand the way of the Shinobi and how everything works but I'll try to explain it to you." Itachi said smiling.

"first when you graduate the Academy you become Genin and do easy errands and missions with your sensei. Then after your sensei proves your team worthy your entire team can enter the chuunin exams. Depending on the outcome of the exams there you will be chuunin or not." Itachi explained as he looked at his dad who was nodding in agreement.

"From there on there are two ways you can go to. The first is the most common one after being the squad leader, for that is what a chuunin is, for some time you can enter the Jounin exams. However to obtain this level you must be atleast highly skilled and have a lot of insight of battle. Jounins are teachers of Genins and also are the Village's main power for in wars." Itachi explained further.

"And the other is ANBU? But what do they do?" Sasuke asked interested in his brother's explaination.

"ANBU is the Hokage's Elite unit and also the main power of our Village. They hunt down other nin's and wear masks so the enemy won't know who they are and what their abilities might be...In example, if they could see that it would be a Hyuuga they would avoid close range combat." Itachi explained.

"I still don't understand it really..." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke...ANBU is an elite selection of shinobi who are pure killing tools...They learn how to take down their enemies fast with jutsu's and everything else...It's what their job is all about." Their father explained.

"So that means niisan is really skilled?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his brother who was proud.

"He is...to be invited for the trials of ANBU at such a young age is an honor...Howeer he must first pass the trials and then enter a long training and study of thé most critical area's." His father explained.

"Oi niisan, Could you teach me some shinobi things then today before you go to the ANBU trials?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry Sasuke, Maybe some other time." Itachi said as he hit his little brother's forehead.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead as his brother smiled at him.

"Anyway I'm off to let the others know. Bye mom,dad, Sasuke." Itachi said as he stood up, grabbed the scroll and ran off to meet his friends.

Meanwhile Kayoko was calmly heading towards the training grounds to start her morning training.

Just as she was nearing the grounds she heared something from both her sides.

"KAYO-CHAN!" Itachi and Shisui yelled as they came racing towards her.

Kayoko stopped walking and look to both her sides as she saw her two friends rushing towards her.

"Look what I got!" Both of the boys yelled as they closed in.

Kayoko's eyes widened as the guys didn't start slwoing down so at the last moment she stepped aside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Itachi and Shisui said pointing at each other just moments before they started to slow down.

However it wasn't on time and they still hit each other head on.

"You guys..." Kayoko said as she looked at both her friends knocked out on the ground.

"Oi Kayoko-chan! Look what I got!" Itachi said as he held up his scroll while still being on the ground.

"Huh you got a scroll too?" Shisui asked as he held up his.

"Yeah, so you're invited for ANBU as well?" Itachi asked in return.

"Nope..I'm allowed to become a Jounin." Shisui said.

"What about you Kayoko?" Itachi asked smiling.

"Well...I..." Kayoko started.

"You didn't get one did you?" Shisui asked.

Kayoko looked towards the ground and didn't reply.

"Don't worry Kayoko, I bet they just didn't have enough place to put you in a Jounin or ANBU trial yet... Besides it does mean that you will have it easier then us. We'll need to train a lot and probably get less rest then usual." Itachi said nodding.

"Thank you Itachi." Kayoko whispered real soft.

"Anyway let's stop celebrating and train. Kayoko...Itachi and I need to do a lot so I hope you can help us out with providing us both with some good exercise." Shisui said.

"Huh? What do you mean? I have to go up against you two at the same time!" Kayoko said surprised.

"Well, you are skilled enough right? Or are you afraid you can't handle some one as great as Shisui of the Mirage." Shisui said trying to get Kayoko a bit angry so she would fight them at their fullest.

"WHAT! I'll beat you two up with one hand if I needed to! Let's begin!" Kayoko yelled as she jumped towards the training grounds.

"You know niisan... Just because you got that title and are famous in other countries you shouldn't use it to piss of Kayo-chan..." Itachi said glaring at Shisui.

"Well atleast now we will have a good training." Shisui said with a large smile on his face while rubbing the back of his head.

"Or a good ass whooping..." Itachi said as he remembered what happened last time to the two of them when Kayoko got pissed of at them for accidently lighting her hair on fire.

"Ah who cares at least we'll have fun!" Shisui said as he hit Itachi on the back.

"Well then, Let's go." Shisui said as he headed smiling towards the training ground.

Itachi followed him, hoping that Kayoko would whoop Shisui's ass mostly and not his.

Itachi and Shisui then arrived at the training grounds and were shockedto see an army of Kayoko's there.

"Uh-oh..." Shisui said.

"Let start training!" All of Kayoko's Kage Bunshin yelled.

"Told you so." Itachi said to Shisui as he grabbed a couple of shurikens in both his hands and charged at the clones.

"This is going to be a bit painful." Shisui said to himself as he charged after Itachi.

"Alright! Let's Go!" The army of Kayoko's yelled as they marched towards Itachi and Shisui.

It wasn't untill near noon that all of Kayoko's clones were defeated and everyone had ran out on chakra.

"Told you we'd get your asses handed to us..." Itachi said as he fell down out of breath.

"If Kayoko had made less clones it would have been tougher for then they would have had more chakra..." Shisui said as he sat down on te ground.

"Hehe...Shouldn't have pissed me off then." Kayoko said she sat down as well.

"Hey...It's almost noon isn't it?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?" Shisui asked in reply.  
"I'm going home to eat and then rest a bit for in two hours i need to be at the Hokage's building for the ANBU trials and all." Itachi said as he stood up.

"Oh! Itachi! Could you tell your mom that I'll be a bit later today to baby sit Sasuke-kun? I have to go to some kind of special Kunoichi training the counsel decided on having for some reason. So I won't be able to get there on time most likely." Kayoko said.

"Ok I'll tell her. Catch you all later..." Itachi said as he waved his friends goodbye.

Itachi went home as quick as he could and there he immediately sat down at the table.

"Oh my...Itachi you look beat. Been training that hard today?" His mom asked as she gave him his rice balls.

"Yeah...We had a K.I.A.P.O. training today." Itachi said as he put a rice ball in him mouth.

"K.I.A.P.O.?" His mom asked as she looked confused at Itachi.

"Kayoko Is All Pissed Off. Oh mom that reminds me! Kayoko will be later today to baby sit Sasuke since she has some kidn of special Kunoichi training or such." Itachi said as he continued eating his rice ball.

"Well that's alright... I'll just take Sasuke with me then when I'm shopping. If you see her please tell that it's ok and she doesn't need to rush it." Itachi's mom replied.

"I don't know if I'll see her but I'll let her know if I do. Just leave a note at the door or something like that when you leave just in case." Itachi said.

His mother gently smiled towards Itachi.

"Anyway I'm off to rest in the garden Mom! See you when I'm done with my ANBU trials!" Itachi said as he took his last rice ball and ran to the garden.

There he lay down on the grass and started staring towards the clouds.

"_I wonder what made Kayoko so down when Shisui-oniisan and I said that we were allowed to enter ANBU and Jounin exams...It's not like our friendship will change because of it."_ Itachi thought as he ate from his rice ball.

As he looked at the clouds drifting by he thought some more about Kayoko.

He had been thinking about her a lot lately.

Itachi didn't really know why so he decided to ignore it for now.

After thinking a while about his friend he closed his eyes to rest up a bit.

As he was relaxing he fell asleep.

"Good morning…" Itachi said as he woke up and stretched out.

He looked to the sun and gasped as he looked at where it stood.

"What is the time!" Itachi said to himself as he rushed inside.

"3 o'clock !" Itachi yelled as he looked at the clock.

"Fuck I'm late!" Itachi said as he grabbed his kunai holster and rushed off to the Hokage's building.  
"_Crap…How can I fall asleep like that…Dad would kill me if he found out about this!_" Itachi thought along other things as he raced towards the Hokage's building.

When he raced up the stairs of the building he bumped into a tall white haired man.

Itachi quickly got back up on his feet.

"Sorry sir, but I'm late for the ANBU trials!" Itachi said as he ran passed the man.

"Yo kid wait!" The man yelled.

Itachi stopped immediately and turned around.

"What is it sir?" Itachi asked.

"You do realise that you're an hour late and that the rest of the kids allowed for the trials already left now do you?" The man asked him.

"They did?…Aw man….But hey sir how do you know?" Itachi asked.

"Well I was the one in charge of arranging everything of course!" The man answered.

"Ow you are huh? Who exactly are you anyway?" Itachi asked.

"What! You don't know who I am! Truly the youth of days." The man said.

"Are you going to answer my question sir or what?" Itachi asked.

"My name is Jiraiya." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya? YOU MEAN ONE OF THE SANNIN! THAT JIRAIYA!" Itachi asked amazed.

"Oh now you know who I am…" Jiraiya said looking a bit awkward.

"Forgive me Sir. I didn't know. However…I was late for the ANBU meeting…so what can I do now?" Itachi asked.

"You really want to join ANBU huh?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course I do. Else I wouldn't have come here." Itachi replied.

"Well…Since I'm in charge of everything…I could let you do a special test that is just for you." Jiraiya said with a sly grin on his face.

Itachi didn't trust the grin completely but he wanted to join ANBU so he decided to ask what the frog Sannin had in mind for him.

"I'll take it." Itachi said.

"Good…Now…You're an Uchiha, right? Do you already have the sharingan?" Jiraiya asked.

Itachi didn't reply with words but he showed his Sharingan to Jiraiya.

"Good, That will safe us a lot of time on completing this test for you. Come follow me." Jiraiya said.

Itachi followed the man and they stopped at a place where no one ever came.

Or so it seemed to Itachi because it was completely silent and there wasn't a soul in sight aside from Jiraiya-sama.

"Alright…First I need you to copy a jutsu." Jiraiya explained.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"well you won't be able to do this test without it. You see ANBU doesn't only focus on killing other nins… They also have the most highest stealth missions." Jiraiya answered.

"I see…So this jutsu will be a genjutsu to hide my presence from the enemy." Itachi said.

"Yes you are very sharp…First copy the technique and do it then I'll explain the stealth mission you must undergo." Jiraiya said.

"Alright." Itachi replied as he activated his sharingan.

Jiraiya formed a couple of hand seals ending with the Ram one.

"Ninpou: Ninja Concealment no Jutsu." Jiraiya said and with in a second you could look right trough him and see the other end of the street.

Jiraiya then turned back to his normal visible self.

"I see…It makes it look like your not there…however in clear daylight you would still be noticed." Itachi said.

"Hey I didn't ask you to find out it's weak points but to copy it….Did you do it?" Jiraiya asked.

Itachi nodded and formed the handseals and did the technique perfectly.

As jiraiya saw Itachi do the technique he grinned.

"Good…now for your stealth mission." Jiraiya said.

"Tell me what this mission is Jiraiya-sama." Itachi said.

"You must gather some information for me." Jiraiya said and Itachi nodded.

"Today there is a special Kunoichi training." Jiraiya continued.

"_That's right…Kayoko-chan is there right now if I'm right…_" Itachi thought as he listened to the Sannin.

"Here is the mission… I want you to use that technique, slip in to the girl's locker room and write down the size of all their clothing and I really mean ALL their clothing." Jiraiya said.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" Itachi yelled as he jumped up with a red blush on his face.

"Ssssht…People might hear you…You know what I told you…That is your mission. They will end training soon so you must go there and sneak in. Then you write down or memorize all their clothing sizes…namely the ones from their underwear and get out before they find out you're there. Got it?" Jiraiya asked.

"…Just my luck for being late…Yes I will do it but I don't know where it is." Itachi said.

"That doesn't matter kid. I'll take you there, wait outside at the top of the building across it and await your return." Jiraiya said smiling.

Itachi nodded in agreement and they went on their way.

After a while they arrived at a large compound and they sneaked around to the back of it hiding in the forest that was behind it.

"Alright kid. Here is an opening in the fence. Go trough it, activate the jutsu and sneak around to the back door. It should be open if not unlocked. Since there are only females in this complex right now the girl's locker room should be unlocked as well and hopefully open. Move in utter most silence and write down EVERYTHING…I'll be waiting for you on the building I showed you." Jiraiya said and with that he left.

Itachi gulped and headed trough the fence.

Immediately after getting trough he formed the handseals and activated the technique.

As he was concealed he quietly moved to the back door.

"_Jiraiya-sama was right the door is open…I guess they don't suspect someone like me to enter this building…_" Itachi thought as he slipped trough the backdoor.

Itachi walked down the hallway and searched for the girl's locker room.

Most doors were closed or let to more hallways, however at the end of the hall he heard showers running and decided to check it out.

It was indeed the girls locker room and he heard three voices inside.

"_The others must have left already oh well…Bad luck for him I guess…_" Itachi thought as he slowly walked inside.

"Ah, Taking a shower after training is always nice." A girl said.

"The others left in a hurry though we stayed out much longer then they did." Another girl said.

"Well it doesn't really matter… Let's just get a shower." The first girl said.

"Yeah…Hey Kayoko-chan how old were you again?" The other girl said as she threw her towel over the fence that shielded the showers off from normal sight.

"I'm just eleven Anko-san." Kayoko replied as she threw her towel over the fence as well.

"_Kayoko is still here?_" Itachi thought as his eyes widened.

"Heeeeh…And you look like your are much older." The other girl said as she threw her towel.

"Well Kurenai-chan…Some girls just enter puberty and grow up faster then others." Anko said.

"Yeah and some get much more then others do…" Kurenai replied.

"What are you saying Kurenai-chan! You aren't jealous of my chest now are you?" Anko asked.

"Not really. I have enough too. But if I'd have a bit more I could do the same amount of nosebleed damage as you can Anko-chan." Kurenai said laughing.

"Hmmm yeah...That's about one of the few things that are good about these breasts. Guys go crazy about them and it's way easier to seduce them then with less I guess." Anko replied.

"Talking about boys...Kayoko-chan do you have any boys you like?" Anko asked Kayoko.

"Well..um...I..." Kayoko stuttered.

Itachi was about to head to the clothes of the girls but he stopped once he heard this.

"Come on no reason to be shy around the two of us. Just see us as your two bigger sisters. Right Anko-chan?" Kurenai said.

"Yeah that's right so come on and tell us. We can help you out. We're the mistresses of seduction." Anko said laughing.

"Well I really like both boys on my team...I like them both a lot. I don't know which one to choose really...One is older then me and the other is a bit younger then me." Kayoko said in a shy tone.

Itachi then knew enough and went trough the clothes for his mission.

"Does one of them like you?" Kurenai asked.

"I guess they only like me as a friend...Why can't boys see when I really like them!" Kayoko said now a bit pissed off.

"Don't worry, Once they hit puberty and you get bigger breasts they'll come more after you. Do you already know how to kiss?" Anko asked.

There was a short silence that was interupted by Kurenai.

"Anko-chan! Don't ask such things...but just to let you know Kayoko-chan, if you ever want to learn it we could always show you." Kurenai said.

"Thank you Kurenai-san but I don't think I'd want to learn how to kiss from a girl..." Kayoko said.

"Well it's the best way to learn it, I did from Kurenai-chan." Anko said.

"Hmmm and you were such a good student." Kurenai replied and then there were some sounds of kissing.

Itachi was a bit disturbed by this but continued writing down the size of Kurenai's bra and then moved up to Anko's.

"Hey Anko-san...Your breasts are obviously bigger then Kurenai-san's or any other Kunoichi I've seen today...What is you cup size anyway?" Kayoko asked.

"Hmmm they are nice and big, aren't they?" Kurenai replied.

"Hey Kurenai don't hold my breasts like that in front of Kayoko! She's a bit too young to act like you and I do don't you think?" Anko said.

Itachi didn't know what the hell he just exactly heard but he picked up Anko's bra and read it's label to find out the size.

"Anyway my cup size is..." Anko then said.

"Double D." Itachi said out loud at the exact same time Anko did.

Knowing what he just did Itachi's sharingan eyes automatically activated and immediately checked the shadows behind the shower fences for movement.

There was none however shortly after that the silence that was there was broken.

"A...Anko-san...Was that...you voice?" Kayoko asked.

"No it wasn't..." Anko replied.

Itachi knowing that he'd shortly run out of time to write everything down so he quickly went trough Anko's panties and her remaining clothes.

"Then there must be someone there..." Kurenai said.

"But if there was shouldn't we see his or her shadow trough the fence?" Anko asked.

"We should...These locker rooms aren't that big so that person's shadow must fall on the fence." Kayoko said.

"However there is no shadow and thus no one there..." Kurenai said.

"Should we...check it out?" Anko asked.

"Let's get out of the shower then and get out of here." Kayoko suggested.

"I guess so..." Kurenai replied.

They then each grabbed their towel and wrapped it quickly around them.

The three of them then opened the fence and looked around the corner.

"It's empty..." Anko said.

"Hey Kayoko-chan...You're an Uchiha, right? Use your sharingan to check the room." Kurenai said.

Itachi's eyes widened as he quickly and stealthly passed Kayoko and the other girls into the showers.

"...Did you..." Kayoko said.

"Feel that..." Anko said.  
"Cold wind that just came by?" Kurenai finished the sentence.

Just then all the lights in the room fell out and only a few rays of sunlight shined trough the tiny windows in the lockerroom.

The girls screamed and held each other very tight.

"Shall get dressed as quickly as possible?" Kayoko asked.

"We should..." Anko replied as they all headed towards their piles of clothing.

Itachi walked out of the shower and was now wondering how he could escape while they weren't in the shower.

As he realised that he had to wait untill they were done getting dressed and left, all three of the girls dropped their towels to get dressed.

Itachi seeing the woman's naked body for the first tiem of his life instantly held his hand for his nose to try and stop a huge nosebleed.

"_...Looks like staying here will get even more complicated." _Itachi thought as he couldn't help but watch the three girls move and get dressed.

The lights were still off so that was a huge advantage for Itachi as it sometimes covered up bodyparts of the girls so he would be able to hold himself in a bit.

After the girls had their panties and bra's back on, the lights suddenly went on again.

"Looks like it was just a power failure." Kurenai said as she put on her top.

"Thank god..." Anko replied as she put on her shirt.

"Hey Kayoko-chan... We'll see you at next week's practice. Take care." Kurenai said waving goodbye to Kayoko.

"Yeah and hopefully you'll decide what boy you want." Anko said with a wink as she waved goodbye as well.

"Hey wait a minute! Are you guys leaving me here alone!" Kayoko yelled as she put on her shirt.

"Don't worry, The lights are back on aren't they...There is nothing wrong here." Kurenai said.

"Yeah there isn't a place where you would be safer." Anko said as she walked back to Kayoko and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Kurenai also walked back and gave her a kiss on her other cheek.

"Bye lil' sis." Anko said.

"Catch you later, sis." Kurenai said and with both Anko and Kurenai left.

Kayoko stared after them a couple of moments before continueing to get dressed.

Just when Kayoko had all her clothes back on, Itachi's jutsu was suddenly dispelled.

When Kayoko turned around and saw Itachi she had the shock of her life.

"Itachi! What are you doing here? More imporantly how did you get in and how long have you been here!" Kayoko asked in a demanding tone.

"Ah! My jutsu got dispelled! Damn I must be running low on chakra." Itachi said as he examined his body.

"Hey answer me! How long have you been here and all!" Kayoko asked again.

"Well I was done with te ANBU trials and found out that the Kunoichi training you were tlaking about was here so I used the technique I learned at ANBU to get here unnoticed...Since this is a girls locker room if those girls would have seen me they'd freak out most likely..." Itachi explained.

"SO you were eavesdropping on us! For how long!" Kayoko asked.

"Uhm...Just before they left..." Itachi lied.

"Your lieing! I can tell by your face...Itachi...you didn't..." Kayoko said giving him her dreaded evil death glare.

"Did what? Peek! NO! Ofcourse not! I just waited at the door and when they left I entered I swear!" Itachi said panicing.

"You lie again! I know you too well! Did you see me naked!" Kayoko demanded to know.

Itachi gained a slight blush on his face.

"Uhm well..No." Itachi lied hoping Kayoko would buy it.

"Itachi...you did...didn't you...I can tell...you have a nose bleed..." Kayoko said with her evil death glare still on her face.

"That's from hitting my face against a wall!" Itachi said hastly.

"Itachi...Come here..." Kayoko said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Uhmm...I'll catch you later, ok Kayoko? Bye!" Itachi said as he ran away.

"Come back here you little...!" Kayoko yelled as she ran after him.

Itachi raced towards the building where he was supposed to meet Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama! Help me!" Itachi yelled as he passed by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya swiftly took the scroll out of Itachi's jacket and grinned.

Kayoko then passed by making the sannin turn around a couple of times.

"Not even the Sannin or the gods can save you now Itachi!" Kayoko yelled pissed off.

When Jiraiya stopped spinning, he saw Itachi coming back towards his direction.

"Hey! You pass for this test! To bad it wasn't the real ANBU test but you don't have time to worry about that I see." Jiraiya yelled at the boy.

"WHAT!" Itachi yelled pissed off as he stopped a bit past the sannin.

"Catch you later." Jiraiya said as he disappeared revealing Kayoko and the enourmess cloud of dust that was following behind her.

"Aaaah!" Itachi yelled as he began to run away from Kayoko again.

Itachi ran as quickly as he could to the Uchiha district and continued running there.

"Mommy!" Itachi yelled as he passed by his mom who followed her son with her eyes looking confused at why he ran.

Just a moment after that Kayoko came around the corner and rushed by.

After running a couple of times around the Uchiha district, Kayoko started to tire down a small bit.

Itachi noticed this and turned around to look at her, thus he was running backwards.

"What's the matter Kayoko-chan? Can't keep up with me? Then later!" Itachi said as he sprinted off.

"Why you!" Kayoko yelled as her speed doubled all of a sudden.

Itachi knew that if he just kept running laps around the Uchiha district he would be caught eventually, so he decided to leave the district.

"Uh oh...That's Kayoko's manor." Itachi said as he looked at the house that was in front of him.

Itachi quickly passed by it and rushed out of the district.

Kayoko quickly grabbed her two katana's that were lying in the front garden, where she had left them after training, and continued her persuit.

Itachi made his way up one of the few large road hills in Konoha and near the top he saw a cart with logs in the back.

"Woohoo! My lucky break!" Itachi said with a smile on his face as he grabbed a kunai.

He quickly made his way to the cart and cut the logs loose so they'd fall down.

Itachi then turned around and saw that Kayoko was armed with her two katana's and still chasing after him.

"A bunch of logs won't stop me Itachi!" She yelled as she began to cut trough each and every one of them.

Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly started running again.

After running in and out a couple of streets, Itachi entered a street to the right.

Or atleast he thought it was a street.

"Crap! A dead end! And I don't have enough chakra left to jump over that wall." Itachi said to himself as he looked around.

Just as he noticed a ladder going up to the roof, Kayoko came around the corner and was about to reach him.

Itachi quickly jumped to the ladder and as he did Kayoko did the same dropping her katana's.

"Come down here you!" Kayoko yelled as she started pulliing Itachi's shirt.

"No! Kayoko let me go!" Itachi yelled as he tried to go up and cling on to the ladder.

"Get…the…fuck…down here!" Kayoko said as she pulled as hard as she could.

Just then Itachi couldn't hold on to the ladder anymore and neither could his shirt hold on to his body.

Itachi let go of the ladder as his shirt ripped apart and he landed right on top of Kayoko.

As soon as he could he rolled off her to the ground next to her.

Kayoko got up, rubbed her sore butt and looked at what she had in her hands.

She looked confused at the ripped piece of clothing she had in her hands and she then looked at Itachi.

Itachi had in the meantime already gotten back up and was rubbing the back of his head.

He then noticed he didn't have his Uchiha shirt on anymore and he looked at Kayoko.

In return Kayoko looked at the shirtless Itachi and she grinned widely.

"Kayoko….Kayoko-chan? What are you grinning about?…Kayoko-chan? No…WAIT! AAH! Don't! AAAAAAH!" Itachi screamed as Kayoko closed in on him with that same wide grin on her face.

Later, Itachi was slowly walking home with his ripped shirt on, as far as you could it on that is.

In front of his home he saw two men waiting for someone.

He recognised one of them to be the Sannin that had misled him earlier,

"Hey you there!" Itachi yelled a bit pissed of as he used the last bit of energy he had to run towards the two men.

"Ow there you are." Jiraiya said as he grinned.

"You stupid old man! I don't care if you're a sannin! You misled me and made Kayoko-chan get pissed of at me and look what she did to me!" Itachi yelled as he pointed at his ripped shirt.

"Well sorry, but I decided to have some fun with you. It wasn't like you had anything better to do with ANBU trial people already gone." Jiraiya said.

"Don't worry Itachi-kun, I'm from the head of the trials for real. Here's my identification if you doubt it." The man of ANBU said.

"Ok…but what are you here for?" Itachi asked.

"Well normally we wouldn't tolerate people that are late…but after hearing Jiraiya-sama's story I decided with the fellow ANBU heads that you are allowed to enter the trials of next Sunday anyway. So congratulations! Ow and if you need to know more just read this scroll." The man said as he handed over the scroll.

Itachi looked with wide eyes at the man and accepted the scroll.

"Thank you sir." Itachi said as he made a slight bow.

"Well see you sunday then." The ANBU man said as he left.

"See you around kid…Ow and thanks for the information about the ladies that were there…hehehe." Jiraiya said as he walked off laughing really obsessed.

Itachi stared after the man until he turned around the corner and then Itachi headed inside to grab a new shirt before his mother would find out something happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sob and I forgot to add a disclaimer and all to the last three chaps "…Anyway Enjoy the Story and when I have some reviews I'll prolly add some more things

Ow and also credits for inspiring me to this story go to Kayo-chan XP. Just wanted to state that before she gets on my case XD Now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Itachi managed to complete the ANBU trials and was now allowed to become a true ANBU after his training.

He has learned much in the two and a half years that he has been training with the ANBU.

However, since this absorbed most of Itachi's time, he hadn't seen his friends in quite a long time, esspecially these last couple of months.

Itachi knew however that Shisui had succesfully become a Jounin and that Kayoko also entered the ANBU.

But he hadn't seen her in his classes, even though this was because their identities were sealed away by the masks they needed to wear.

He knew tomorrow would be an important day that would decide whether he would enter ANBU or needed to train further.

In order to get in to top form for the mission he was training in the forest and showed Sasuke some techniques Itachi had picked up.

Tomorrow Sasuke would enter the academy and Itachi had been preparing him for some time now by showing him things that would be useful.

After all, he wanted his little brother to be as good as he was.

"Amazing brother! You even hit the target that was a blind spot behind the rock!" Sasuke said as Itachi hit every target that he had set up.

Itachi looked at his little brother and smiled.

"Alright! I'll also..." Sasuke said as he grabbed his kunai's.

"Sasuke, let's go home soon." Itachi said interrupting Sasuke.

Sasuke looked annoyed at his brother.

"You told me that you'd teach me a new shuriken technique." Sasuke said glaring at his brother.

"There's an important mission tomorrow. So I have to prepare for it." Itachi replied.

"Brother, you liar..." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi looked with a smile at his brother and motioned him to come to him.

Sasuke smiled an ran towards his brother.

"Forgive me Sasuke, Another time maybe." Itachi said as he hit Sasuke's forehead.

"Ow!" Sasuke said by the hit on his forehead.

Sasuke looked angry at his older brother and Itachi looked surprised back at him.

"Brother, watch me." Sasuke said as he readied his kunai.

Sasuke tried to do the same as his brother but Itachi instantly saw that he started of the wrong way.

"Hey! If you push yourself..." Itachi said as his little brother fell down on the ground, slightly injuring his left leg.

As Itachi was carrying Sasuke back home, Sasuke suddenly laughed.

"Why is the one who twisted his ankle laughing? Could it be that you are trying to have it easy?" Itachi asked smiling.

"That's not it. I'm thinking of how I'll be starting at the Academy tomorrow, I'm excited." Sasuke said smiling.

Itachi smiled back at him and then continued walking towards home.

After walking a while trough the city Sasuke said something again.

"Brother, I'll walk." He said.

"Don't push yourself." Itachi replied.

They then passed by the Konoha Police Force building.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked as Sasuke looked at the building.

"This is where father works, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it's the Konoha Millitary Police Headquarters." Itachi said as he stopped in front of the building.

"I've been wondering this for a while...but why is the Uchiha Clan's crest on the Millitary Police's emblem?" Sasuke asked.

"You noticed?" Itachi asked in reply.

"Of course!" Sasuke answered.

"To keep it simple...the ones who made the police force were the Uchiha Clan's ancestors. And that's why out crest in on the emblem." Itachi said and then continued to explain the history of police force.

"The only shinobi who can enforce the law...are surperior ones." Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke's eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow, Father is amazing!" Sasuke replied.

"Brother are you going to join too?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe..." Itachi replied not knowing for sure what to answer to that.

"You should!" Sasuke said excited.

"When I grow up I'm going to work there! And Father will come to my entrance ceremony tomorrow. It's the first step towards my dream!" Sasuke said cheerful.

"Yeah..." Itachi replied.

As they continued walking, they ran into Kayoko.

"Hey Kayoko-chan." Itachi said greeting his good friend.

"Good to see you again, Kayoko-neechan." Sasuke said smiling.

"Ow hey Itachi! Sasuke-kun!" Haven't seen you two in awhile." Kayoko said cheerful.

"Why are you carrying Sasuke-kun, Itachi?" Kayoko asked.

"He tried to do a kunai technique I showed but failed...With practice he'll learn it but right now he has a twisted ankle." Itachi explained.

"Well then here's a kiss to make it get better real fast." Kayoko said as she gave Sasuke a kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke blushed and smiled at her.

"Kayoko how's it going with the ANBU training? I haven't heard from you in a while so tell me as we walk back to the Uchiha district." Itachi said.

"Well I do not plan on going home yet but I do need to be some where close to it, so i'll walk along." Kayoko replied first.

"Well my training is as good as completed...Tomorrow there is a mission in which they will decide wether you enter ANBU or not so..." Kayoko continued.

"You have a mission about that tomorrow as well?" Itachi asked surprised.

"You have it too! I never thought I'd catch up with you!" Kayoko said surprised as well and then she smiled.

"Well it's hard to find out whose in class when you are constantly wearing a mask and all." Itachi replied.

"True...but I thought that I would recognise you anyway if I was near you...guess I was wrong." Kayoko said as her eyes saddened.

"No you weren't wrong, we probably never were close to each other in class there." Itachi said smiling at Kayoko.

Itachi and Kayoko looked at each other and smiled.

"Oooooh! You two are in love aren't you!" Sasuke said as he looked at the two.

"Now where did you get that idea?" Kayoko asked looking at Itachi's brother.

"I just do! Brother and Kayoko-neechan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Sasuke began to sing.

"You aren't even in the Academy yet and you already know that troublesome song? Really Sasuke, I wonder sometimes if you have the right friends." Itachi replied to Sasuke's singing.

"You are just annoyed because you really like Kayoko-neechan." Sasuke said sticking his tongue out at his brother.

Kayoko started to giggle and Itachi just smiled at his brother.

"Anyway this is where I need to go." Kayoko said as they reached a certain road.

"Going to see Anko and Kurenai again, huh?" Itachi asked.

"Uchiha Itachi, have you been spying on me?" Kayoko asked smiling in return.

"I wouldn't do such a thing, I just see you every now and then walking towards Anko and Kurenai and often also you three together." Itachi replied.

"Why didn't you say hi then?" Kayoko asked glaring at Itachi.

"You three...Are always acting crazy, laughing a lot and such. Even I sad hi you wouldn't hear it." Itachi replied smiling.

"Hmph well next time you see us just say hi." Kayoko said as she stuck up her nose in the air.

"Oh yeah...Can I come by your house tonight? I want to talk a bit more with you if you don't mind." Itachi asked.

"Well I don't know if I'm home then...Most likely I'll be acting crazy and laughing a lot with Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan." Kayoko said to tease Itachi a bit.

"If you're not home then it can't be bothered with. Anyway hopefully I'll see you tonight then." Itachi said.

"We'll see. Bye Itachi, Sasuke-kun. Have a safe trip." Kayoko said as she walked off.

"Bye Kayoko-neechan!" Sasuke yelled after her waving like mad.

"Have a safe trip yourself as well." Itachi said and then they continued walking.

After a while they reached the gates of the Uchiha district and at them was Itachi's father waiting for them.

"You are late...What were you doing?" Itachi's father asked.

"Father..." Sasuke said.

"I have something to tell you...Hurry and come." His dad then said.

Once they were inside, Itachi and Sasuke sat down across their father.

"As expected of my child. Half a year after becoming chuunin you were allowed to become an ANBU and within less time then others to have come this far." His dad said.

"For tomorrow's special mission, I've decided to come along. If you succeed on this mission, your enlistment into ANBU will be official." Itachi's father then said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and glared at his father.

"You understand, right?" His father said as he activated the sharingan.

"There is no need to worry about it. More importantly..." Itachi replied as he looked at Sasuke.

"Um...Father...Tomorrow's my..." Sasuke stuttered.

"Tomorrow's mission...is not only important for you, but for the Uchiha Clan as well." Itachi's father said interrupting Sasuke.

Itachi looked at his borther and saw that he looked down.

"Looks like I'm dropping tomorrow's mission then." Itachi said.

"Have you lost your mind! You know how important tomorrow is!" His father replied shocked.

Itachi closed his eyes for a second then reopened them and looked straight into his father's eyes.

"Tomorrow, I'll be attending Sasuke's entrance ceremony at the Academy." Itachi said.

Both his father and Sasuke were shocked to hear this, even though Sasuke didn't show it.

"It's required that a relative attends the ceremony. Father, you've received the notice, right?" Itachi said as he knew that he had his father with this.

His father closed his eyes and stood up.

"I understand. I'll go to the academy." Itachi's father said.

They then all left to get back to the living room.

"Be sure to keep that left leg iced." Itachi said with his eyes closed and with a smile on his face to Sasuke.

"Okay..." Sasuke replied.

After dinner Itachi immediately headed outside again to train.

He made a single Kage Bunshin to spar against.

"Alright, we're going to keep on fighting until one of us drops...Everything goes." Itachi explained to his Bunshin who nodded in reply.

"Alright then! Let's start!" Itachi said as he dived at his Kage bunshin, who countered by throwing a couple of kunai's at Itachi.

Itachi easily evaded them and started forming handseals.

His bunshin ran towards him and kicked Itachi away as he was still forming the hand seals.

Itachi used one hand to land on and flip back into his standing position

"_Hmm...Ninjutsu is useless in combat even when my opponent is far away...Unless I somehow manage to distract him and form handseals at the same time._" Itachi thought as he glared at his bunshin.

Itachi then threw a couple of shuriken and made shadow replications of them.

His Kage Bunshin used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to block all the shurikens.

Itachi saw his clone do this and as quick as he could Itachi formed his handseals.

"Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!" Itachi said as he launched his flames.

His clone noticed the flames coming at him and formed handseals for a Suiton technique.

He then noticed Itachi marching trough the flames at high speed.

"Crap!" Itachi's bunshin said as he wanted to jump back.

However he was too late and Itachi already had sliced trough him with his Katana, destroying the bunshin.

Itachi smiled as he put his Katana back into it's holster.

"Looks like I'll have to work on my handseal speed." Itachi said to himself as he jumped to the roof of his family's manor.

Itachi searched his trough his sacks to find something he didn't use very often.

"Soldier pills...I hate using them...but right now it's the best thing to do." Itachi said as he threw the soldier pill into his mouth.

He then started to train his jutsu speed until night fell.

It was around that time that he had completely figured out how to do most of his techniques without taking forever to form handseals.

He was just about to jump down and head inside when he saw Kayoko and her friends brining Kayoko back to her house and leave again.

Itachi then remembered hesaid he would drop by Kayoko's place and so he jumped off the roof and headed towards his friend's house.

"Oi, Kayoko-chan." Itachi said as he approached Kayoko.

"Hey Itachi! What are you doing here at this time of the night?" Kayoko asked as she ran towards her friend.

"I told you I'd come by your house tonight and so here I am." Itachi said.

"But it's a bit late, isn't it? I'd love to have a talk with you but…tomorrow's mission and all." Kayoko replied.

"What? Don't have time for old friends anymore, Kayoko-chan?" Itachi asked smirking at her.

"Ofcourse I do! However I want to be well rested for tomorrow." Kayoko answered.

"Tomorrow is a very important day for all of us...That mission that you and I have…Sasuke's Academy Entrance Ceremony." Itachi said.

"Heh! That's tomorrow!" Kayoko said surprised.

"You haven't baby-sit Sasuke in a couple of months, It's understanding that you didn't know." Itachi said as he smiled at Kayoko.

"Well I'm glad I know now, I'm going to see him then tomorrow." Kayoko said smiling.

"Huh? What about the mission then?" Itachi asked.

"I know what times the entrance ceremonies are held every year so I can make it in time." Kayoko said smiling.

"I'm sure Sasuke will be happy that you've come." Itachi said as they both sat down at the porch of Kayoko's house.

"Aren't you going as well?" Kayoko asked.

"I can't, Father wants me to be fully prepared for tomorrow's mission…Like I haven't prepared at all. He decided to come along tomorrow but when I said I'd drop out if he came along to attend to Sasuke's ceremony, he agreed to going to Sasuke's ceremony so that I would go trough with the mission." Itachi explained.

"That bastard! He didn't even want to go to his own son's entrance Ceremony!…Sorry Itachi I didn't mean to talk like that about your father but…it is some to get pissed about." Kayoko said apologizing.

"Don't worry about it…I thought more or less the same. Father doesn't realise the potential Sasuke has within him…" Itachi said.

"You think he has more potential then you do, right?" Kayoko asked.

"If he focused enough he would most likely surpass me…however by my father's ignorance he's being held back too much…" Itachi said.

"Well…I'm sure that Sasuke tries his best and will be noticed some day by your dad." Kayoko replied as she looked up towards the sky and the stars.

"It seems so long ago that we were in Academy class ourselves…" Kayoko said as she continued to glare at the stars.

"Heck, it even feel long ago that we were going to enter ANBU ranks…even though I remember the pain like it was yesterday's." Itachi said as he looked up to the sky and started to laugh.

"Huh? What pain?" Kayoko asked surprised about Itachi's reaction.

"What? You don't remember?" Itachi asked as he looked at Kayoko.

Kayoko shook her head slightly as she continued to look to the stars.

Itachi looked at the stars again as well.

"It was the day I would enter the ANBU trials and I was late for it. And then I met one of the Sannin who acted like he was the ANBU leader. I didn't really know better back then. So I needed to do a special mission for him because I was late." Itachi told.

Itachi was silent for a second to rethink about that day.

"He thought me a technique that would erase my presence. Then he told me the mission. I needed to infiltrate the girl's locker room of the Kunoichi training and write down every size of every clothing part of every person that was there." Itachi continued and looked at Kayoko to see a reaction from her.

"You needed to do what!" Kayoko said surprised.

"You heard me…I objected at first but since I wanted to become ANBU I agreed." Itachi said.

Kayoko looked a tad pissed off at him right now.

"Wait let me tell you the whole truth before you do anything!" Itachi said as he was scared of an enraged Kayoko whooping his ass again like a couple of years ago.

"So I went on my way to the compound, entered the girls locker room and found out only you, Anko and Kurenai were left." Itachi explained.

"Itachi…what did you exactly hear there?" Kayoko asked as she glared at him.

"Basically from the moment you three entered the showers…" Itachi said hoping that Kayoko wouldn't kill him on spot.

"And I made notes of all the clothing that was there, while listening to your conversations…which really disturbed me back then." Itachi said and started laughing.

"However, I screwed up big time when I said Anko's breast size out loud. Al wasn't lost if my technique had lasted until you left but it didn't and well, you know the rest." Itachi said smiling at Kayoko.

"So...You didn't want to peek?" Kayoko asked.

"If I wanted to peek at you and your friends I would have waited until now, because you are far more beautiful then you were back then." Itachi said smling at Kayoko.

"Stop it, Itachi...You're making me blush..." Kayoko said blushing as she looked towards the ground.

"But I bet you would say the same now about what you did to me that day." Itachi said as he closed his eyes and started laughing.

Kayoko blushed even more and looked at Itachi from the corner of her eyes.

Itachi noticed Kayoko looking at him and stopped laughing and turned his face towards hers.

"Itachi...I..." Kayoko stuttered.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he moved closer to Kayoko.

Then Kayoko turned her face shyly towards his.

"I love you..." Kayoko whispered just before passionately kissing with Itachi.

"Hey Kayoko! Stop kissing him for a second. I'm here to return your purse." Anko said, who suddenly appeared in front of the two.

Both Itachi and Kayoko instantly stopped kissing and were blushing like crazy since Anko had seen them.

"Anko-chan...Thank you for returning my purse..." Kayoko said still blushing.

"Hmmm...You scored a cute one Kayoko-chan...I'd like some kisses from him as well." Anko said as she examined Itachi.

Itachi would have slit her throat if Anko wasn't one of Kayoko's friends.

"No he's mine! Anko-chan, could you please leave us?" Kayoko asked politely as she wrapped her arms around Itachi.

"Now why should I do that when I can be part of the action here..." Anko said as she carresed Itachi arm.

"I'll come to your place in a few minutes if you just leave us for now!" Kayoko then said instantly getting Anko's attention.

"Hmmm...I see...Ok I'll leave...Make sure to bring along your friend if you want some more 'fun' with him and me, Kayoko-chan." Anko said and frenchkissed Kayoko.

"See you soon then." Anko said as she winked and left the two alone.

"Really Kayoko...You have some weird friends." Itachi said blushing about what just happened.

"I don't like doing these things with her or Kurenai all the time...It is nice every once in a while...but maybe...I don't need to do that anymore sometime soon..." Kayoko said as she started to frenchkiss Itachi.

Itachi layed her back a bit and slid his tongue in a little bit further.

After about 5 minutes they were done making out and Kayoko was now sitting on his lap still giving him kisses everywhere.

"I...I should be going now before Anko comes back." Kayoko then said remembering how eager Anko was for these things.

"A promise is a promise, I'm afraid...See you tomorrow then, Kayoko-chan." Itachi said as he gave Kayoko one more kiss before putting her of his lap and walking home.

"See you tomorrow..." Kayoko said as she followed Itachi with saddened eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,if I did we'd be having a new episode released every day XP...

In this chapter we'll have some action again, hope ya all like it.

I'll try to update almost every day since I already have a lot of chapters on my pc

**

* * *

****Chapter 5:**

The next day Kayoko got up early to go to Sasuke's entrance ceremony.

When she arrived at the Academy, there were already a lot of people.

She saw Sasuke amng the other kids, everyone perfectly lined up.

Kayoko lined up in the crowd that consisted mostly out of parents and teachers to watch the entrance ceremony.

Soon after the Hokage came out in front of them all and started off with congratulating everyone on entering the Academy.

Kayoko noticed that Sasuke turned his head towards the crows looking at a certain point.

She followed his eyes to where the went and there she saw Sasuke and Itachi's dad standing with closed eyes.

"_Tsk...He isn't even looking at Sasuke...smiling with pride about his son..."_ Kayoko thought with detest of Sauke's father's actions.

Afther the Hokage's speech, Kayoko didn't have a lot of time before she needed to leave for her mission so she quickly searched Saske in the crowd.

She saw Sasuke and his Dad talking to one of the teachers.

When she got closer Sasuke's dad faced Sasuke and said something.

Kayoko could hear it clearly even though he didn't say it too loud.

"Become a great shinobi like your brother." He had said.

Kayoko couldn't take it any longer and stepped towards Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Kayoko said as she crouched and smiled at Sasuke.

"Neechan!" Sasuke said surprised as he turned around and saw Kayoko.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke wondered.

"Well, I came to see your entrance ceremony ofcourse!" Kayoko said smiling.

"Thank you, Kayoko-neechan." Sasuke said as he smiled and nodded.

"And don't worry, you'll become a great shinobi and one day have these eyes." Kayoko said smiling as she showed Sasuke her Sharingan.

Kayoko saw from the corner of her eyes that Sasuke's father was staring at her but she didn't pay much attention to it.

"You know Neechan, the sharingan looks very beautifull in your eyes." Sasuke said.

"Huh? You think so? Don't you think my normal eyes are more gentle?" Kayoko said surprised as she showed her normal eyes again.

"Ofcourse they are! But the sharingan is really beautifull in your eyes." Sasuke said smiling widely.

"Well thank you. However, I need to go now Sasuke-kun or else I'll be late for my mission. You'll become a great shinobi for me and your brother, won't you?" Kayoko asked smiling.

Sasuke nodded happilly.

"Take care then." Kayoko said as she gave Sasuke a kiss on his cheek and left.

She quickly headed towards the meeting place where they would all gather before they started the mission.

Kayoko arrived just in the nick of time, most of the other teams had already left.

"Kayoko, you made it in time." Itachi said as he put off his ANBU mask to show his face.

"Itachi? You're in the same team as I am?" Kayoko asked surprised.

"You should be glad, these guys would have left already if I hadn't said you would come a tiny bit later." Itachi said smiling and then put his mask back on.

Kayoko quickly grabbed her mask and put it on as well.

"What's the mission?" Kayoko asked.

"There is no time to explain that right now, you slacker!" One of her team-mates said.

"Shut up you, we're team-mates and all trying to get into ANBU." Their female team-mate said.

"I'll explain her in full detail. Let's not waste more time standing here." Itachi said.

Their team-mates nodded and they all headed out then.

As they headed out of Konoha, Kayoko started to jump next to Itachi.

"So explain the mission to me." Kayoko said.

"We've received a unanimous tip from someone about the location of a Missing-nin from Hidden Cloud. He holds a scroll that we must achieve and we must ofcourse kill him. The amount of Shinobi there are inside his Fortress located near the country border, hidden in a small canyon, is unknown. We do know where to enter though since our informant gave us a map of the place." Itachi explained.

"Can't it be that it's a trap?" Kayoko wondered.

"No...They have no reason to kill, or try to kill atleast, a squadron of 4 unknown ANBU...So it can't be this...However once we are detected, all hell will break loose there." One of their team mates explained.

"Yes...However, with a bit of stealth and smoke bombs and silent kills we should be able to advance to the chamber where our target is without too much head to head fighting." Itachi replied.

"What about troops patrolling inside the fortress?" Kayoko asked.

"Again we do not know anything about that, aside from that where we enter there are none...That's the way of the shinobi anyway." Itachi said.

"Itachi, do you think the battle with Missing-nin will be tough?" Kayoko asked.

"A missing-nin that is able to attract this much followers and able to manifest a fortress is to be feared...However we have the element of surprise on our side." Itachi replied.

"You better not screw up, slacker!" Their other male team-mate said.

"With that attitude of yours we'll let you be killed on purpose and then use your body as a shield against the opponent if you don't shut up." Itachi replied.

Their team-mate held his mouth shut, intimidated by Itachi's comments.

"_Hmm...Itachi-kun isn't even fourteen yet and he's already intimidating other ANBU's...I must say he's quite good."_ Kayoko thought as she smiled under her mask.

Itachi then suddenly looked at her and then in front of him again.

Kayoko wondered what Itachi was thinking about but she would have to ask him later.

They soon arrived at the small canyon, where the fortress lay near a tiny river.

"That's the fortress." Their female team-mate said.

"From here on only hand signals and no more talking...Hey brat since you are the one who acts as the tough guy, you're squad leader." Their male team-mate said.

Itachi nodded in reply since he knew he could atleast keep his head cool.

They tied a rope around a large tree and then threw it down the cliff.

The team then quickly headed down the rope, Itachi went last.

When he was down on the ground he released the rope for a second and then grabbed it again.

The rope disapppeared yet you could still see that it was actually there.

"_Genjutsu? How did Itachi do it so quick without forming handseals?_" Kayoko wondered.

Itachi motioned his hand towards the water and each of the four ANBU members slipped underwater.

They quickly went out of the water when they had reached the side where they needed to be.

"Hey did you hear that?" A guard said that was located on the second floor area.

"Heard what?" Another one asked.

"It sounded like something coming from the water." The guard replied.

"This is your first day here huh? Fish tend to sometimes reach the surface and then go back under making the sound of something coming out the water...Don't worry no one knows we are here..." The other guard replied.

The four ANBU members clinged to the wall.

"Well better make sure..." The guard said as he walked to the edge and looked at the riverbank.

"Heh...guess you were right, no traces." The guard said as he got back to his post.

Itachi motioned his hand and they then slid to a different section of the wall.

He moved his hands across the rocks, searching for a hidden switch of some sort.

They knew there would be an entrance somewhere there.

Suddenly Itachi's hand slipped trough the stones.

Itachi nodded and motioned his teammates to follow.

They walked trough the genjutsu and were now in the storage room of the fortress.

"Who would put a genjutsu somewhere in their storage room?" Kayoko whispered.

"They didn't, our informant most likely did..." Itachi replied in a whispering tone as well.

The ANBU team quickly moved in to the shadows, just incase anyone would come here.

"Sounds like it's clear." Their female companion whispered.

"Yes...We should move quickly..." Itachi whispered.

"Hey look here! A lot of exploding tags and smoke bombs..." Their female companion then whispered.

"Wait...Don't touch them." Kayoko said.

"Hey, I'm not stupid...They just might be useful if things get messy here and we need more exploding tags..." She replied.

"Looks like this entire room is secured by the entrance...It is covered with a genjutsu that will when passed by someone, activate hidden exploding tags in the wall next to it..." Kayoko said as she looked with her sharingan at the main entrance.

"Then how the heck do we get past it?" Their male companion asked.

"By using our sharingan." Itachi replied as he looked at Kayoko.

"But wait, if we dispel the technique, shouldn't we reactivate it? Because it might just be that the handseals they form is dispelling it and reforming it...So if they'd 'dispel' it when we are trough it...can't it be that it would reactivate, they pass trough, triggering a massive amount of explosing tags and destroying our way out?" Kayoko asked.

"It's a risk we must take..." Itachi said.

"Besides if we are quiet with our killings and all we should be able to sneak trough the fortress without anyone knowing we're here." Their female companion said.

"What are we waiting for then!" Their male companion said frustrated by waiting.

"Yes, let's go." Itachi said as they all quickly moved along the side of the wall towards the doorway.

As they arived at the doorway, Itachi formed a couple of handseals and the genjutsu was dispelled.

With another signal of his hand, Kayoko and the other two teammates past trough the doorway and headed up as quickly as possible while staying in the darkness.

Itachi quickly followed them and they were on the first floor right now.

They saw a couple of guards passing by the door there and as they were past it, Itachi and his male team-mate came behind them and slit their throats.

As Itachi and his team-mate dragged the bodies to the stairs, Kayoko and her female team-mate went in the hall.

They quickly folded their hands together and gathered some chakra before leaping up and crawling over the ceiling.

After Itachi and his team-mate disposed of the corpses they followed Kayoko and their female team-mate by doing the exact same thing.

They crossed a couple of sections until Itachi gave them a signal to halt.

Kayoko quickly grabbed her hair so the people passing by would notice it.

As soon as the patrols passed they continued, Kayoko holding her hair with one hand just incase they'd encounter anyone.

Itachi motion they needed to go left trough a door after some while and as they turned, they were surprised to see a couple of guards.

Kayoko looked into the room to see if there were more.

She shook her head, as Itachi was waiting for her signal.

Kayoko then hanged on to the ceiling by just her feet and let her hair loose as she slowly grabbed one of her two katana's.

"Man this sucks..." Guard #1 said.

"Yeah...to be posted guards when everyone else is training in the courtyard..." The second guard said.

"We're so unlucky today." Guard #1 replied.

Just then Kayoko removed her katana completely from it's holster and it made a soft scraping sound.

"Hey...did you hear that?" The first guard asked.

"Heard what?" The second one asked in reply.

"Never mind it must be my mind...Damn this fortress sure has some nasty spiders here..." The guard said as he felt Kayoko's hair in his neck.

"Wait a minute...That doesn't feel like webbing!" The guard said shocked as he turned around.

He was about to scream as he saw Kayoko's ANBU mask in the darkness, but unfortunate for him it was the last thing he ever saw.

Just as Kayoko struck down the first guard the second was about to throw a bunch of shuriken at Kayoko.

Itachi tried to quickly strike down the second guard with his katana, but to his great surprise the second one was already pierced trough by Kayoko's second katana.

"Heh...Nice trick." Itachi said as he dropped from the ceiling and layed the corpse around the corner.

"Damn it, Couldn't you be more careful...Blood leaves a trail, you know" Their male team-mate said as he layed the other dead guard also around the corner.

"That's why we learn Suiton jutsu..." The female said as she formed some handseals.

She didn't create much water but that wasn't needed to clean up a trail of blood.

"He shouldn't refer MY hair to spider webbing..." Kayoko said pissed off as she withdrew her katana's.

"His last mistake...But let's not stay here...we've got a mission to complete..." Itachi said as he continued on.

Kayoko sighed and followed him.

The other two looked at each other, shrugged and followed their team-mates as well.

When they found a room that was covered by darkness, they paused to look at the map.

"Alright...from what we assume by this map...We need to get to the other side of the courtyard or else we can't reach the stairs for the higher floors...However the guards that we just took out said there was a major practice going on there..." Itachi said.

"So what do we do?" The male team-mate of Itachi and Kayoko asked.

"...A detour isn't possible...However by the looks of things we might not have another option..." Itachi said.

"Hmm...How about we transform ourselves into one of their outfits and different faces to cross the courtyard?" Kayoko suggested.

"That might work if we were infiltrating a real army of a country since there would be so many people that we wouldn't be noticed...However I don't think that's the case this time...We could try...but we will need a back-up plan incase we are noticed..." Itachi said.

"Fighting our way trough would cause too much attention...What if we created a large distraction?" Their female team-mate said.

"I've got an idea..." Their male team-mate said.

"Alright, talk quickly then." Itachi said.

"Remember that storage room? That's not big enough a distraction but if we'd spread the exploding tags over this section of the fortress, then hide at a safe place and detonate the tags...People would be coming all over there by the size of the explosion...Meanwhile two of us go across the courtyard and complete the mission..." He explained.

"Best idea I've heard all day...We'll go trough the courtyard, while you two go and make everything go boom." Itachi said as he referred to Kayoko and himself.

"Fine with me, better not screw up kid." Their male team-mate replied.

Just then the door of the room they were in opened.

The team instantly jumped into the darkness and conceiled themselves.

To their great surprise, a girl and a boy walked in kissing as they headed towards the bed that was covered for the half by the darkness of the room.

The two were too busy with eachother to even notice that there were more people present in the room.

As they were unclothing eachother and making out, Itachi motion towards the still opened door and the team went towards the door as they could hear the girl already moaning.

"Please close the door,love...You wouldn't want anyone to interrupt our pleasure, now would you" They heard the girl say in between her moans.

The guy got up from the bed and closed the door while Itachi and the others were hiding outside it on the ceiling.

Itachi wanted to smack his forehead but instead he just motion towards the others that they would now split up.

Kayoko and Itachi silently headed towards the courtyard while the other two headed back.

Itachi and Kayoko found another storage room near the entrance to the courtyard and they hid behind a number of crates while waiting for their signal to go.

"Looks like I was wrong about the not being a real army thing..." Itachi whispered as he looked with his sharingan trough a small opening between the crates.

"Yeah...This is way more then just a small army...Might have some Bunshin between them though." Kayoko replied.

"Yeah..." Itachi replied in return.

After 5 minutes Kayoko shivered.

"It's pretty cold here..." Kayoko said while looking trough the opening between the crates still waiting for the signal.

Without replying, Itachi wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm.

Kayoko layed her head on Itachi's chest while they waited for the explosion.

After about 10 more minutes there was a huge explosion that blasted the wall at the other end of the courtyard.

Itachi and Kayoko instantly stood up as the large amount of shinobi headed towards the wall and were crowding around it.

Some of the Jounin there walked towards it as well and tried to get trough the crowd.

They didn't waste another second when they saw this and rushed towards the other side.

They managed to reach it unnoticed and slipped inside.

There were a lot of stairs there and they hid under one part of it as a lot of shinobi came rushing down for the explosion.

"Did you hear! The storage room is set on fire and caused all the exploding tags to detonate!" One of them said as they rushed passed Itachi and Kayoko and headed outside.

Itachi and Kayoko went up the stairs as fast as they could, after the shinobi that were coming down had left.

"Top floor?" Kayoko asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Itachi replied as they raced up the stairs.

They managed to get up there unnoticed and were now standing in front of the room where they needed to be.

"Ready?" Itachi whispered as he held out a couple of smoke bombs.

Kayoko nodded as she readied her two katana's.

Itachi opened the door and instantly threw the smoke boms in, covering the biggest part of the room with smoke.

They rushed in and were immediately met by avoiding a couple of Raiton jutsu.

The first part of the fighting went with ease inside the smoke, Kayoko only got slightly hit on her shoulder by a Raiton jutsu and Itachi only got nicked in his side by a shuriken.

It was the second part however that would be tricky, as the smoke started to clear up and their main target was still alive and most likely the one throwing all the technique's at them.

When the smoke cleared up, the remaining guards couldn't see their attackers anywhere.

Thus they concluded that they were either hiding among the corpses or somewhere else.

"Stand back you worthless fools...I'll do this." Their leader said as he walked to the front of them.

He began to ran trough a large amount of seals and stopped with the dragon one before moving his hands away from each other.

"Raiton: Lighting Ball no Jutsu." He said as a sphere of lightning was created between his hands.

He threw it to the centre of were the corpses lay and immediately it began to spit lightning at the corpses and basically everything within a certain radius.

The Nukenin Itachi and Kayoko were after immediately started to ran trough more seals while his technique was still active.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" The nukenin heard loudly from behind him.

He turned around and saw a raging inferno heading towards him from one of his guards while one of the others struck down another.

The Nukenin was able to use Kawarimi no Jutsu to escape Itachi's inferno however his remaining guards were less lucky and either burned to cinders by Itachi, chopped to pieces by Kayoko or even both.

Kayoko now began to ran trough a couple of seals while the Nukenin formed 3 seals.

Itachi's sharingan picked up the seals perfectly and at just a bit later then the Nukenin he preformed the same technique.

As the lightning shot away leaving the Nukenin and Itachi open for attack, Kayoko finished her handseals as the Nukenin and Itachi threw kunai's at each other and avoiding them.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Kayoko yelled, unleashing her raging inferno upon the Nukenin.

His eyes widened as he saw the enourmess flames heading towards him and just before the inferno touched him, he formed the dragon seal.

"Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!" He said as a replication of himself was made in front of him where he could hide behind.

Kayoko noticed this and stopped her attack, however the bunshin shattered to pieces and unleashed a series of lightning bolts heading towards Kayoko across her flames.

Being unable to dodge the bolts, Kayoko thought she was sure to get hit head on.

However fate, or rather to say Itachi, intervined and took the lightning head on.

The impact knocked both Itachi and Kayoko back against the wall.

"Konoha's ANBU certainly is pathetic..." The nukenin said as he got up and started to flash trough handseals as he looked at Itachi and Kayoko who were both nearly unable to move.

"Are we?" The nukenin heard from behind him, only a second before finding himself unable to move.

He was held back by three of Itachi's Kage Bunshin.

"Kayoko...Finish it off with your technique..." The real Itachi said, who was still feeling a bit numb from the lightning bolts.

Kayoko smiled and stood up and easily went trough her seals.

"Watch closely, as you are about to see my good friend's favorite Katon jutsu and it will be the last you'll ever see." Itachi's Kage Bunshin said to the Nukenin.

As the nin's eyes widened, Kayoko formed the last seal, the seal of the tiger.

"You'll burn in hell...Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Kayoko said as she exhaled the line of flames.

The nukenin screamed as the flames burned his body and Itachi's Kage Bunshin popped off.

After the flames extinguished the Nukenin's body dropped down on the floor.

Itachi was now able to move again and stood up.

Kayoko grabbed the small scroll lying next to the throne the nuke-nin had made himself.

She checked it's contents to be sure it isn't a fake and then she put the scroll in her shirt and between her breasts.

"No one will grab it from there." Kayoko said cheerful, smiling under her mask.

Itachi walked towards her and rested on her as support.

"If they try I'll kill them instantly." Itachi said as he smiled as well.

The two of them stood there silent for a few seconds untill Kayoko broke the silence.

"We should get out of here now." She said as Itachi nodded.

The two of them then quickly left.

When they left the room, a person about the same size as Itachi came from the shadows and walked towards the corpse of the nukenin.

"You really are a fool...You aren't worth to be put out of your misery." The boy said as the body on the floor moved his head towards him.

"Ryushi-san...You set this up, didn't you...you bastard..." The nukenin said.

"The village wanted you dead. Besides...Now I can finally get what I was here for..." Ryushi said as he folded his hands together and gathered chakra.

A small hidden box shoved out of the floor and opened up revealing a scroll.

"You lying bastard...You'll pay for this eventually...If the village knows you have that scroll they won't let you stay anymore..." The nukenin said.

"That's why I'm not going to leave evidence behind of me having it..." Ryushi said as he picked up the scroll.

"You will...not..." The nukenin stumbled before being killed by a kunai thrown by Ryushi.

"Useful things...Kinjutsu's that is..." The boy said as he left trough the same way he came.

Meanwhile Itachi and Kayoko had caught up with their team-mates.

"Glad to see you two back alive...Did you get the scroll?" Their male team-mate asked.

"We do." Itachi responded.

"Then were is it?" Their female team-mate wondered.

"In a place where only I may go." Kayoko replied grinning widely.

Their female team-mate shrugged and headed off.

Itachi and Kayoko followed and their male team-mate stood there for a few moments.

"A place that only she...? OW! God damn it, why can't woman be straight forward these days!" The guy said as he quickly followed his team-mates.

Later Itachi, Kayoko and their team-mates were back at the ANBU Headquarters.

"Ah! So you've complete the mission succefully. We notified the Cloud about this but they said that they already knew that it would was dealt by us...I don't know how they got that information but since we are on neutral stances with them it shouldn't be anything suspicous..." The head of the ANBU said.

"Well, Congratiolations to all of you, ladies and gentlemen...Starting tomorrow...You are official ANBU's and can start mission immediately...If we have any good stuff for tomorrow." He then said smiling.

Itachi smiled as Kayoko began to do her "Happy Kayoko is the best Kunoichi in the Uchiha Clan Dance", as he called it, before they both headed back to the Uchiha district.

"Ne, Itachi. Do you think we'll be on eachother's team again tomorrow?" Kayoko asked after walking a while.

"I honestly don't know, I hope so though..." Itachi said.

Kayoko blushed slightly and then just jumped around his neck to give him a hug.

"I hope so too!" Kayoko said smiling widely.

"Itai! Kayoko! That hurts! Aaaah!" Itachi yelled, for his body hurt still pretty much from taking on those lightning attacks for her.

"I don't care right now. I just want to thank you for being so good to me. You even saved me today from suffering like you are doing right." Kayoko said still smiling and then she gave Itachi a kiss.

"Yeah...anytime for you Kayoko...JUST PLEASE GET OFF ME NOW!" Itachi screamed from the pain.

Kayoko finally let go of him and smiled at him as he smiled back at her, with a bit of a painful look on his face though.

"Well see you tomorrow then. Hopefully I didn't hurt you too much. Would hate it to have a mission tomorrow without you." Kayoko said as she sticked her tongue out towards Itachi and winked.

"Heh, Don't worry about it! I'll be there tomorrow to protect your cute ass if needed!" Itachi yelled smiling as Kayoko was heading home.

Kayoko looked around one more time and smiled at him before turning around the corner.

Itachi smiled and quickly headed back, feeling that he should avoid lightning for now.

* * *

A/N: Alright that was a pretty lame ending IMO, but couldn't th ink of any other \...

Please R&R, Next chap will be the start of the more cooler chapters that will lead up to the Uchiha clan masacre, so look forward to it XP.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"So...ANBU has excepted you...As expected of my child."

Those were the first words Itachi's dad said after hearing Itachi's report on the mission.

Itachi noticed noticed Sasuke outside the door and closed his eyes for a moment.

He reopened them when Sasuke had left, clearly showing the Sharingan in his eyes.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be..." Itachi said looking straight into his dad's eyes.

"Itachi! Do NOT carry a light determination...That entry might have been easy but you can still die on other missions..." Itachi's father said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes for a short moment at his father.

"I will not die that easy, father..." Itachi replied.

"You better not. You are after al heir of the Uchiha Clan...and our clan's link to the Village." Itachi's father said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi said confused.

"All will be clear to you tonight. I'll take you to the Uchiha Clan's Secret Meeting." Itachi's father said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes again at his father, wondering what is going on here.

"Be ready Itachi. After tonight you'll be a true Uchiha." Itachi's father said and then left the room.

Itachi closed his eyes, the only thing going trough his head right now was what the hell was going on.

After a short moment of wondering in his thought, he got up and walked towards his room.

He put down his katana in the corner along with his ANBU armor.

Itachi sat down on his bed, took of his shirt and looked at the Uchiha emblem on the back of his shirt. **A/N: I bet the Itachi fangirls would love this sight XP...**

"A true...Uchiha, huh?" Itachi said looking at the emblem.

Itachi then put his shirt away and examined his body.

"A couple of bruises and minor burn marks. He hit me good though...My body feels like it really was hit by lightning...Foolish Cloud-nins...It takes more then lightning to stop me." Itachi said smiling to him self as he layed back down on his bed to rest his body.

An hour later he was awakened by his father knocking on his door.

"Oi Itachi! We need to go now so come out." His father yelled.

Itachi got of his bed, put his shirt back on and took his katana with him.

For some strange reason, Itachi felt more comfortable lately when carrying it around.

He then headed out of his room to see his father looking at him a bit annoyed.

"What is it?" Itachi asked annoyed by the fact that his father was looking at him like this.

"We are going to get late you fool. Itachi be more consius of time." His father replied as he started walking.

"You try to keep dragging your body on when you took multiple hits of a couple of thousands Volt..." Itachi said under his breath.

His father looked over his shoulder at him for a moment then headed straight forward again.

It was already dark outside and no one walked the streets in the Uchiha district.

Itachi found it a bit disturbing since usually there are still people walking home and such at this time.

They headed to the Nakano temple that was across the river, that it was named after, that ran trough the district.

Itachi's father knocked on the door of the temple.

"Password?" Was the first thing that could be heard from inside.

"Amaterasu." Itachi's father said.

"_The goddes of the sun?"_ Itachi thought as he looked at his father's back.

"Ok." Was the reply from inside the temple and a moment later it's huge doors opened.

"Quickly, come in." said the Uchiha that opened the door.

Itachi and his dad quickly headed inside and the door was closed behind them.

Taking notice of his surroundings, Itachi saw almost every male person from the clan and the temple was slightly lit up by the lights of candles on each side.

"So Itachi entered ANBU..." An Uchiha said.

"Yes..." Itachi's father replied.

"Alright...before we start explaining to our newlings about how and what...We'll first announce the other new guy..." Itachi's father said to the crowd in front of him.

"Come forth..." Itachi's father said as the crowd made a path in the centre.

"Uchiha Shisui." Itachi's father said and Itachi's eyes widened at those words.

A tall dark figure walked out of the shadows in the back and headed forward towards Itachi's father and him.

"It's been a long time...Itachi." Shisui said greeting Itachi with a slight smile.

"Uchiha...Shisui." Itachi replied also smiling slightly.

"I hope you have grown a lot since you joined ANBU, my friend." Shisui replied.

"You'll see once we start training." Itachi said coldly.

"Alright you two! That's enough for now...Time to explain everything to you." Itachi's father said.

Itachi raised his hand.

"WHAT is it?" An Uchiha asked.

"Why the hell aren't there any woman here." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Itachi all will be explained in a few moments." Itachi's father replied.

And then with a deep breath his father started to explain it along with the help of the other Uchiha clan members.

Itachi's eyes widened at hearing everything, the corruption within the Uchiha clan, the dark things they did, the manipulation on the village and everything else.

His eyes narrowed the most when he heard they all wanted to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan so they could destroy Konoha and be the ultimate clan.

"However in order to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan there are certain requirements that need to be fulfilled." An Uchiha said as he opened the passage that was hidden under the floor.

"Once you are down there you'll understand everything..." Itachi father said and with that Itachi and Shisui walked down the stairs.

In the secret room there was an altar with a long inscription.

Both Itachi and Shisui read it and found out that it was an inscription about the Mangekyou Sharingan and the Sharingan it self.

"The Sharingan was given long ago to our ancestors by divine beings. Each tomoe in the Sharingan was given by one of the three deities. The first was by Tsukuyomi, God of the Moon. It gave the following blessing:"Time passes by quicker at day then at night. Know the power of the moon and night and you shall be granted my power. My dark light will elude any who apose you." The second was by Susanowoo, the God of the Wind: "The Wind of Destiny and the Wind of God flow only in a certain way. My wind shall protect you when you are at the end and before that it will carry you towards your destiny." That was the blessing it gave. The last one was given by Amaterasu, Goddes of the Sun. "My flames shall cut trough anything and make a clear burning path. Follow your dream and my light shall guide you and show you everything." And then there was something all three said. "In order for us to grant you are full power, Kill your heart and be devoured by all three. Hatred, Ambition and Love, for only then will the Mangekyou burn in your eyes." Itachi said reading the inscription out loud.

"That's one weird inscription...How's that supposed to clear everything up?" Shisui said confused.

"I don't know...How can you kill your heart and still feel hatred, ambition and love?" Itachi asked none in particular.

"Well I guess they want to find that out as well." Shisui said.

Just then the other Uchiha members walked down.

"We figured it means that you need to kill the closest person to you and feel those three things." An Uchiha said.

"Killing the closest person to you?" Itachi asked.

"Yes...That's why we need the two of you..." Another one said.

"What the hell can we do?" Shisui said a tad pissed off.

"You two aren't working for us. Basically you two are one of the few high ranked Uchiha members among the village's forces. Therefor we need you to make contact with people from the village who won't be missed, kill them once they are your closest friend and obtain the Mangekyou. You two will be the start of an whole army." Itachi's dad explained.

"I see...So that's why you wanted me to join ANBU so badly..." Itachi said.

Itachi's father looked straight into his eyes.

"However...this all still didn't answer my question...Why are there only men here. Why doesn't mom and the other woman of our clan know this?" Itachi demanded to know.

"For there own safety...And because most of them aren't Shinobi." An Uchiha explained.

"However there are a few kunoichi in the Uchiha clan, don't they deserve to know this?" Itachi asked.

"No, those few aren't imporatant enough." Was the rply given.

"Is that so..." Itachi replied.

"That's all you need to know for now. Next meeting we'll discuss more business." Itachi father said and with that they all left.

On his way home Itachi said nothing to his father.

Back at home Itachi headed straight for his room, for it was already pretty damn late.

Itachi took of his clothes, aside from his boxers and laid down on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling, and for the first couple of minutes he thought of what he had been told tonight.

After that he tried to get some sleep.

However no matter how hard he tried to fall asleep, his mind was keeping him awake.

Itachi figured he wasn't going to get much sleep that night so he got out of bed and but his pants back on and his shirt as well.

He swiftly sneaked outside, figuring that staying inside would be noticed by his mom and dad who were still up.

Itachi sat down on the roof and looked at the full moon that sat high in the sky.

"In order to gain power you must kill your closest friend, huh?…I wonder who means more to me…Kayoko-chan or Shisui…But I would never kill either of them! What fool would give up his closest friend to gain power…Only a few have obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan in history… I wonder if the gods really gave the sharingan it's specialties…In that inscription I could recognise the powers of the Sharingan though…The first was seeing clearly trough Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. The second one was the speed of picking up things like jutsu's…the reason of why we can copy techniques with our Sharingan. The third one was being able to see movement precisely. Combine those three and you get the Sharingan, An bloodline that can see trough any type of technique, copy it and being able to see the movements of people more clear then everyone else… I wonder what the Mangekyou Sharingan is capable of…" Itachi said to himself, even though it sounded more like he was talking to the moon.

Itachi then returned to the thought of Kayoko and Shisui.

"…The clan wants me to become closest friends with someone outside of the Uchiha clan so I can obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan… But how can I possibly become that close with anyone outside the Uchiha when my only real friends are Kayoko and Shisui…Both who I'd rather not see dieing at my hands…Heck, since Shisui needs to have it as well I can't even kill him… And Kayoko means too much for me…There is no way I can kill my heart and kill her..." Itachi said and took a deep breath.

"What bothers me even more is this lust for power father and the others seem to have...They want to betray our village and kill everyone...Our power would be obvious to the world then however there is no way I can do something like that...Now it looks like I need to stop my clan...But how...Even though I'm strong there is no way I could take them all on at my current level...Mangekyou Sharingan would help however I will not betray my friends for just that...I wonder if Shisui would side with me if we would need to fight against the clan...Together we should be able to such a thing, even without killing all the men..." Itachi said and then closed his eyes.

"I wonder if we could cover up our tracks then...and put the blame on someone else. Let's just hope that there will be no such thing." Itachi said after a couple of minutes.

Itachi then headed back inside, trying to get some sleep again.

Several months have passed since then and Itachi had become one of the most reknowned people in ANBU.

It was late at night and Itachi was having a conversation with his father and mother.

"Itachi, you know there is another meeting tomorrow. You need to come." Itachi's father said.

"Why would I need to do that?" Itachi asked.

"You do know that tomorrow is a special day." His father replied.

"I'm sorry but I can't come." Itachi said.

"What did you say? Do you understand how important tomorrow is?" His father replied angry.

Itachi didn't reply and just looked straight into his fathers eyes.line "You don't understand your position!" His father shouted as Itachi didn't reply.

"I have a mission tomorrow..." Itachi said coldly.

He then sensed Sasuke near the door and decided to wait a bit more before saying so.

"What mission?" His father demanded to know.

"That I can't tell you...It's a secret mission..." Itachi said as he noticed his mother looking at his father with unease.

There was a short silence that was broken by his father.

"Itachi, You are the link that connects us to the Village. You do understand that, right?" His father said and looked towards Itachi.

"Yeah." Itachi replied.

"Make a good impression and come to the meeting tomorrow." HIs father commanded and Itachi closed his eyes.

"Sasuke..." Itachi said as he looked up again.

Both his father and mother looked shocked.

"Go to the bathroom and quickly go back to sleep." Itachi said to his little brother.

"Okay." Sasuke said as he opened the door.

"What are you doing up this late? Hurry up and go to sleep!" His father said pissed off.

Itachi noticed that Sasuke replied and looked depressed.

"_Don't worry Sasuke...After a while this will be no more..._" Itachi thought as he looked into his younger brother's eyes.

* * *

A/N: So much for this chapter, next one will come tomorrow most likely. Untill then, Later


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, This chap we'll see some kickass action, the awakening of the mangekyou sharingan and more scenes from the Anime flashbacks about Sasuke and Itachi. Cheers!

**

* * *

Chapter 7:**

The next evening Itachi was no where to be found by anyone.

However, he was ofcourse still there.

Knowing what lies ahead of him as he looked over the houses of Konoha.

"I don't like what's coming but it's for the best..." Itachi said as he activated his sharingan.

Watching over the Nakano shrine as a hawk, Itachi waited until most of the Uchiha clan members entered the shrine.

He knew exactly the plan of the clan.

The plan to assasinate him.

Itachi waited patiently until everyone of them headed inside and then waited for the sighting of Shisui closing towards the shrine.

"It's time..." Itachi said as he noticed a figure rapidly heading towards the shrine.

Shisui passed the bridge that was leading towards the shrine, that was still pretty far away from it.

He noticed something behind him and turned his head.

Like a figure of death, Itachi fell down behind Shisui with his katana and raced towards him.

His katana sliced right trough Shisui.

Itachi looked over his shoulder.

"i Kawarimi!"i0 Itachi thought as his eyes narrowed at the poof of smoke left behind along with a log cut in half.

Itachi quickly turned around to parry the incoming kunai-armed attack from Shisui.

"What the hell are you doing Itachi." Shisui asked as he narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"Stopping my assasination." Itachi replied as he pushed Shisui back.

"What are you talking about!" Shisui reacted surprised as he threw shurikens.

Itachi delfected them with his katana and then rushed towards Shisui again.

"Don't play dumb with me, I heard you and some of the higher clan members discuss it and you agreeing to it." Itachi said as he thrusted with his katana.

Shisui dodged the attack and it cut off a couple of inches from his hair.

"I see. Then try and stop me from alerting the others." Shisui said as he rushed off.

_"Do you honestly believe you are good enough to escape me, Shisui-oniisan?_ " Itachi thought as he narrowed his eyes at Shisui who kept running.

Shisui looked over his shoulder and saw fireballs heading towards his direction.

_"Impossible, he just stood there not moving one inch a few moments ago... how can he do that technique then!_" Shisui thought as he raced trough his handseals.

"Fuuton: Rising Air no Jutsu." Shisui said as a blast of wind extinguished the flames.

As the flames disappeared, shurikens with wires attached to them appeared.

"_Crap he's using those with his sharingan!_" Shisui thought as the shurikens captured him and landed in his body.

Itachi thrusted towards Shisui who just smirked at him.

Just a couple of meters before Shisui, Itachi was attacked by the shurikens that landed in Shisui's body.

"Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!" Shisui said as he followed up his shuriken counter attack.

Unable to evade the giant fireball, Itachi got hit.

"Got him..." Shisui said smirking.

"Got who?" Itachi asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around Shisui and jumped off the large bridge with him.

"Are you crazy! At this rate we'll both..." Shisui started but couldn't finish his sentence as they both hit the water.

Underwater Itachi pulled out his katana with one hand and drived it trough Shisui's body.

When Itachi felt the tip of the blade on his chest, he let go off Shisui and pushed the katana trough.

Itachi went to the surface, stood on it and coughed out some water.

A few seconds later, Shisui was leaning on the surface as well as he held the katana in his hand.

Itachi looked at him with his sharingan eyes and suddenly he felt a large pain in his head.

As he grabbed his head and screamed in pain, Shisui moved towards Itachi to finish him off with Itachi's own katana.

Just as Shisui was about to kill him, Itachi turned his head towards Shisui as he sharingan moved and knocked Shisui back.

Itachi walked up towards Shisui and grabbed him by his collar.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi said fierce as the veins in his eyes became red.

Shisui found himself tied against the walls of the clan's secret meeting place and in front of him he saw Itachi.

Itachi trusted his katana into Shisui's body.

"You're a fool, Shisui. I thought of you as one of my closest friends and you betray me for this lesser thing called the Uchiha Clan. I didn't want to kill you but you and these fools leave me no choice. I'll end this corruption in a few weeks by slaying them all. For with this new power I will be supreme!" Itachi said as his mangekyou sharingan eyes stared at Shisui, while Itachi continued to stab him.

Shisui saw everything, from the meeting to Itachi's plans to kill everyone.

All of this while being countlessly stabbed by Itachi.

Suddenly Shisui found himself back on the river in Itachi's grasp, breathing heavier then ever before.

"This is your end..." Itachi said.

Shisui started to laugh and Itachi narrowed his now normal sharingan eyes at him.

"My end? Maybe so but you'll die soon enough...The council will find out that you killed me and won't like it.Even with the Mangekyou Sharingan you are no match for the entire clan." Shisui said laughing.

"Maybe so...But for now I'll think of these words as of the last words of a dying fool." Itachi said as he let Shisui go and kicked him away.

"You see...I already planned this out, fool...They think it will be a suicide." Itachi said as he held up a note.

"You will still die..." Shisui said smirking.

Itachi then stabbed Shisui trough his heart, killing him for real.

He then coughed up some blood, withdrew his katana and formed a genjutsu on his body so it would see like Shisui died by drowning.

Itachi decided that he needed to treat his own minor injuries so he went into the nearby forest and his himself there to recover.

The next day Itachi transformed into his usual cloths, unmarked by combat, so he could return home and get new clothes.

Thus, he did that and after taking a shower and putting on some clean clothes, Itachi headed down and met up with Sasuke who was holding his report card.

Itachi smiled slightly and walked up to his younger brother.

"Oi Sasuke, Is that your reportcard?" Itachi asked.

"Niisan?" Sasuke said and then gave a nod.

"Show me then." Itachi said as he put out his hand.

Both Itachi and Sasuke headed out to the backyard where they say down and Itachi looked at his younger brother's report card.

"These are your grades? They're not that much different from mine..." Itachi said.

Sasuke went silent as Itachi sat the report card down next to them.

"Father always talks about you." Sasuke then said.

"Am I that bad?" Itachi asked smiling as he looked up towards the sky.

From the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke's shocked reaction.

"Whatever, it's alright...Shinobi are hated by others, so it's no surprise." Itachi said.

"Tha-That way..." Sasuke said.

Itachi smirked and gave it some thought.

"_Sasuke...you fail to realise at this young age that it's just that what you need to train hard and surpass me...You have the potential and it is there._" Itachi thought smiling.

"This is what happens when you are skilled." Itachi said smiling.

"Power often causes you to become isolated and arrogant. In the beginning you aim only what you dream of..." Itachi said as thoughts flashed trough his heads of how he wanted his life to be.

"It's just that...we're unique siblings. I'm the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together. Even if you hate me. That's what it means to be a big brother." Itachi said as he knew what Sasuke was going to feel like after his plan.

Suddenly Itachi heard the front door being opened.

"Is Itachi here? We need to speak with you. Come out!" Was yelled trough the house.

Itachi knew who they were, the higher people in the Clan's counsel.

Itachi casually walked towards them and confronted them.

"What is it? With everyone here...?" Itachi asked.

"Two were absent from last night's meeting...Why didn't you come?" The Uchiha asked.

Itachi didn't reply and just looked at them in the eyes.

"Ever since you joined ANBU, you've had several missions. I understand that. Your father said the same. He watches out for you, but..." The Uchiha said.

"But we don't plan to give you any special treatment." Another followed up.

"I understand. I'll be more careful now.Please leave now." Itachi replied.

"You're right...but before we do that, there is something else we want to ask you..." One of the three asked.

Itachi looked up confused.

"It's about the suicidal drowning in the Nakano River last night. That of Uchiha Shisui." He replied.

Itachi's eyes instantly widened.

"_Did they..._" Itachi thought but was cut off from his thoughts as the man continued talking.

"The other one who was absent last night was Shisui. Honestly, they believed that Shisui was like an older brother to you..." He said.

"Is that so...I have not seen him at all recently." Itachi said as he closed his eyes and flashes of the night before ran trough his head.

"It's unfortunate..." Itachi said as he opened his eyes again.

"So we the police force...decided to investigate this more toroughly..." He said.

"Investigate?" Itachi said as he his eyes widened for half a second.

"This is Shisui's suicide note...We identified the writing, there is no doubt about it that it is his..." Another one said as he handed over the note.

"If it wasn't murder, what are you investigating?" Itachi asked as if he didn't know that he wrote it.

"If one has the Sharingan, then it would be easy to copy any handwriting..." The Uchiha replied.

"_Crap...These guys are smarter then they look..._" Itachi thought as he stared at them.

Itachi took the note and read it.

_"Yup...That's mine alright..._" Itachi thought as he gave it a non-emotional look.

"He was one of the most skilled Uchiha and was feared as Shisui of the Mirage. He was a man who would take any mission for the clan." He followed up.

"It hard to think that he would do this kind of thing and kill himself..." Another one replied.

"You shouldn't judge others by their appearances and your preconceptions..." Itachi replied.

"For now we'll leave this note with you...Take it to ANBU and request that they investigate it as well." He replied.

"Understood." Itachi said.

"I hope there will be other clues..." The oldest guy said.

"We have different ways than ANBU, too. If you try to hide anything, we WILL know..." He said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at them and his hand tightened around the note.

"How about being more direct." Itachi said fierce as his sharingan automatically activated.

The three from the counsel turned around and showed their Sharingan as well.

"You suspect me, don't you..." Itachi said fierce.

"Yeah, that's right. Damned brat." He replied.

"Listen up, Itachi! If you try to betray the clan, you won't get off easy!" The old man warned.

"_Let's see about that you bunch of one-minded fools._" Itachi thought as he raced towards them and kicked them away.

"It's just as I said earlier...You shouldn't judge others by their appearances and your preconceptions...You thought that I would be patient." Itachi said looking at them with disgust.

"The clan...The clan...All of you, without measuring your own capacity...had no idea of mine. Now you lie here, defeated." Itachi followed up.

"Shisui...had been watching over you recently...Half a year after joining ANBU...Your actions and words became strange...What in the world are you thinking?" The old man asked.

"You focus on your group and focus on your clan and you focus on your name..." Itachi replied as he saw the image of Shisui in his head.

"These kind of things should be done away with, as it restrains us and our capabilities.Also, things we have not seen yet and things that we don't know yet...It's foolish to fear them." Itachi followed up.

"Stop it, Itachi!" His father yelled furious.

Itachi turned around to face his father.

"What the hell are you saying?" His father asked.

"Itachi, you've been a bit strange lately..." His father then said.

"There is nothing strange...I'm carrying out my duty...That's all." Itachi replied.

"Then why didn't you come last night?" His father asked.

"To reach the height..." Itachi said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked his dad confused.

Itachi drew out a kunai and in a blink of an eye pierced it in the family crest on the wall.

"My capacity...I've lost all hope for this PATHETIC clan..." Itachi replied, figuring that he'd might need to move his plans up earlier.

"You forget what is most important to you because you can't let go of a lesser thing, the clan...There is no room for change if rules, regulations, expectations and wishes prevent it from happening." Itachi then said as he looked at his father and the three clan members.

"Such arrogance!" His father said pissed off.

"Enough! If you keep shouting such nonsense, we'll have you arrested!" The old man said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" They asked Itachi.

"_My chakra isn't completely recovered yet...However...I think it is about time to test out the Mangekyou Sharingan for real..._" Itachi thought.

"We can't allow this anymore! Captain! Please issue the order for an arrest!" The man said to Itachi's father.

"_Arrest me...can you?_" Itachi thought.

"Brother! Enough! Stop!" Sasuke yelled.

"_Sasuke is watching!_" Itachi thought as he was shocked to hear Sasuke's voice.

"_I will not kill them...in front of his eyes..._" Itachi thought as he loosend up.

He fell down to his knees and bowed down before the four.

"The one who killed Shisui wasn't me...For all I said, I'm most sorry...Please forgive my rudeness." Itachi lied.

"Recently, he's been worked to death by ANBU and is tired." He heard his father say.

The others reacted confused and shocked.

"ANBU is a unit under direct control of Hokage-sama. Even we can not arrest someone without a warrant." His father said.

"_Looks like you are saving my ass for once, father...However my plans for all of you will not change..._" Itachi thought as he still had his head bowed down.

He then heard his father say something about taking responsibility and watching over him.

They agreed and Itachi lifted his head.

As soon as his dad passed by Itachi opened his eyes who still held the Sharingan in them.

He could feel the Mangekyou's power as he activated it and looked towards the back of his father, not knowing that Sasuke looked in his eyes and saw the new sharingan.

Itachi then got up, closed his eyes and deactivated his sharingan before heading back inside as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Itachi or anything Naruto related aside from from the copy of Naruto Gekitou Ninja Taisen 3 that I have XP... In this chapter nothing special really just some things before the massacre starts and all. Doesn't make it a bad chap. tho (A)

Have fun readin!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

The next couple of days, Itachi spend always the same way.

"_Heh...Sleep, Eat, Train, Watch Sasuke Train...this is getting a bit boring...That considering what I'm planning in a couple of days..._" Itachi thought as he headed up the roof of the mansion to see Sasuke practice.

"_Sasuke doesn't have the same amount of chakra as I had back when I was his age...However he's learning Goukakyou pretty fast...In just a weeks time he has improved a lot...If he keeps this up his chakra will be on the same level as when I was first able to do Goukakyou...It's funny how I almost never use that jutsu..._" Itachi thought when he saw Sasuke using Goukakyou again.

Itachi stood up and decided to test out what he could do with that 'old' jutsu.

He hadn't practiced those handseals in a long time so he watched Sasuke do them again so he could remember how it was done.

"Heh...How could I have forgotten." Itachi said smiling as he ran trough the seals.

"Katon! Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Itachi said simultanously to Sasuke.

Itachi blew out his fireball just as Sasuke and then he suddenly noticed something.

He stopped the technique and looked at Sasuke.

"Looks like he did it." Itachi said smiling and headed back inside.

The next day Itachi followed the same routine as usual, only this time he decided to watch his dad and Sasuke as Sasuke would show him the jutsu.

When Sasuke did the technique, Itachi smiled as he noticed the surprised stance his father had.

He saw that his father turned around and walked away.

"_...Damn him._ " Itachi cursed in his thoughts as he narrowed his eyes at his father.

However to Itachi's surprise his father stopped and said something.

Even though Itachi couldn't hear what it was, he saw Sasuke smile.

Itachi raised a smile as well and was about to head towards the woods where he trains until he saw Kayoko.

Itachi's father had left by now and Kayoko approached Sasuke.

"Ohio Sasuke-kun." Kayoko greeted Sasuke.

"Ohio Kayoko-neechan." Sasuke said smiling.

"Have you seen Itachi?" Kayoko asked smiling.

"No I didn't...Oi, Neechan. Want to see my new jutsu?" Sasuke said cheerful.

"New jutsu?" Kayoko asked surprised.

Sasuke smiled, turned around and did the Goukakyou again.

Kayoko was surprised at first but then raised a gentle smile and walked towards him.

"See neechan! I'm great, am I not?" Sasuke said cheerful.

"Yeah you are...But you still miss a kick ass technique like mine." Kayoko said with a wink as she held up her arm.

"Then how about you teach me that technique then?" Sasuke asked cheerful.

"It isn't some half-assed technique...It's way more powerful and takes a lot more chakra control then Goukakyou." Kayoko said waving her finger.

"Neechan, you just can't teach me...can you?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Kayoko.

"Are you saying that I CAN'T do something..." Kayoko said glaring back at him.

"That's right." Sasuke said, still glaring at her.

Kayoko picked Sasuke up, put him on her back and started heading towards the woods.

"Itachi! Remind me to tell your little brother later that I CAN DO ANYTHING!" Kayoko yelled pissed off as she passed by Itachi.

Itachi looked confused at the two as Sasuke turned his head and held up a peace sign towards his brother while grinning widely.

He sighed and followed them figuring this would most likely be the last time the three of them would have such a moment.

When Itachi reached them Kayoko was already showing Sasuke the seal formations.

"Then you aim at your target and go like Katon..." Kayoko started but was interupted by Itachi.

"Oi Kayoko...It's better to tell him how to exactly use that technique..." Itachi said.

"Huh...Itachi...?" Kayoko said surprised.

"What? You already forgot you passed by me?" Itachi asked as he walked towards them.

"No it's just that you followed us." Kayoko said glaring at him.

"Well...I needed to be here anyway..." Itachi said.

"Well then..." Itachi said and gave Kayoko a kiss on her cheek.

"Show Sasuke how you should do the technique..." Itachi said as he made a Kage Bunshin that immediately headed towards a tree.

Itachi noticed Sasuke glaring at him.

"Aright. First capture your target." Kayoko explained as she trapped Itachi's kage bunshin to the wall.

Sasuke nodded in reply, but didn't take his eyes of Itachi.

"Oi, Why aren't you paying attention..." Itachi said, not moving his eyes towards Sasuke for a moment.

"Because I'm bothered by the fact that you two are acting all lovey dovey..." Sasuke said under his breath and looked away.

Kayoko heard this and hit Sasuke on his head.

"Hey! We're not acting like that! A peck on the cheek is just normal! Now pay attention because you are the one who wanted to learn my kick ass jutsu!" Kayoko yelled with fire in her eyes.

Sasuke rubbed his head and looked a bit annoyed right now.

"Sasuke...This jutsu is Kayoko's favourite and one of the most powerful if she puts a lot of chakra in it. It's also a Uchiha advanced Katon jutsu." Itachi said.

Sasuke's eyes instantly brightened up and looked full of excitement towards Kayoko.

She let out a sigh.

"Sorry I smacked you around the head Sasuke. But I've been kind of stressed out lately. Better let of some steam on destroying Itachi's Kage Bunshin." Kayoko said as she turned to his Kage Bunshin.

The Kage Bunshin wringled his arm out of the wires that were wrapped around him and raised it in the air.

"Oi, Can I use Kawarimi no Jutsu to get out of here?" The Kage Bunshin asked.

"...Why would you want to do that?" Both Itachi and Kayoko asked at the same time.

"Because burning to a crisp ain't fun." Itachi's Kage Bunshin said.

"Don't do that, Sasuke needs to see the destructive power of Kayoko's Ryuuka no Jutsu...Besides we don't need to train one on one right now." Itachi replied.

His Kage Bunshin sighed and put his arm back under the wires.

Kayoko formed the handseals and used her technique to the fullest, Destroying both the kage bunshin as well as a couple of tree's.

Itachi quickly used a Suiton jutsu to put out the remaining flames.

"Amazing neechan! Alright! I'll do it as well!" Sasuke said as he started to practice.

"Oi...Itachi...Did you hear...about Shisui?" Kayoko asked.

Itachi looked at her and noticed how sad she looked.

He returned his eyes to Sasuke who stubbornly continued trying to use Ryuuka no jutsu.

As the small flames came from Sasuke's mouth each time.

Kayoko wrapped her arms around Itachi's and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Itachi looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

In the whole time that he knew Kayoko he hadn't seen her crying.

Even now she was holding back her tears.

"_Kayoko...I really want to tell you everything...But if I did right now...Things will end up pretty damn bad...as I'm not ready yet. But don't worry...You'll know the whole truth soon enough._" Itachi thought.

Sasuke suddenly stopped practicing and turned towards Itachi and Kayoko.

"What's wrong Kayoko-neechan?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke. Remember those men that were at our house about a week ago?" Itachi asked.

By Sasuke's reaction, Itachi could see that he knew very well.

"They were there because of Shisui-niisama...That's why Kayoko is like this." Itachi said coldly.

Sasuke looked shocked and looked at Kayoko's sad eyes.

"Sasuke, stop looking at her and make her proud by training her favourite jutsu." Itachi said in a demanding voice.

Sasuke looked surprised at him, then he nodded and went back to practicing.

"I'm okay again..." Kayoko whispered as she let go of Itachi.

"Then I'm out of here..." Itachi said.

Before Kayoko could reply, Itachi left and headed deeper into the woods.

There he found his usual spot and his new friend.

"How's it going...Dorimaru?" He asked as a falcon flew down and landed on his shoulder.

"Let's take a look at those wings..." Itachi said as he undid the wrappings he had made on the bird.

"Hmm...They look ok...Now don't fall of my arm this time when I use Tsukuyomi...Last time you fell on my hidden stack of kunai's..." Itachi said tlaking to the bird.

He moved the bit of dirt and leaves on the ground to see the huge hole he had made with all those kunai's still in it.

"You were unlucky that there was on sticking out..." Itachi said as he covered the hole up again and moved aside.

"Now then...let's begin." Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

A few seconds later, he and the bird were in the world of Tsukuyomi.

"Let's see what we can do right now, huh?" Itachi said.

After practicing in the world of Tsukuyomi for three hours, Itachi returned to the real world.

He fell down on his knees and held up the falcon from falling of his arm.

"This technique sure is draining...I must increase my chakra capacity if I need to use it at full power against some one. It's easy to kill someone with it though..." Itachi said to himself as he sat the falcon down on the ground, who had been knocked out by the technique.

"Just as I thought..." Itachi said when he looked at the kunai that was in the centre of his training area.

"Time hasn't passed at all in the real world when I use that technique...It's an amazing thing." Itachi said.

Itachi then took one of the soldier pills he had with him.

"Damn...I don't like taking these things but I have to be ready." Itachi said as he got back up and started training with his Mangekyou.

In the several days that Itachi had gotten it, he figured out a lot of things he could do with it.

But he only had one technique of the three divinities so far.

Even though Tsukuyomi was more then enough right now, the others are still hidden within him, eagerly awaiting the time to come out full force.

After a while Itachi was fully drained by his training and just then Dorimaru woke up again.

"I'm sorry I knocked you out again, my friend. However you've been of great help. Take care of your territory when I'm gone. This is the last time we'll see eachother, Dorimaru." Itachi said waving good-bye to his falcon.

The falcon looked at him questioningly before letting out a cry and flying out of the woods.

Itachi took the large amount of kunai, shurikens and tripwires he had hidden in the woods and sneaked back home, were he hid all those things for one last time.

For two days from now...His plan would start...The plan to end corruption of the Uchiha Clan.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It's finaly here ! The Uchiha Clan massacre! Cheers! Is it a happy thing you ask?...No not really...Lot's of emo here and there a lot of scenes from the anime again I'm afraid \...Then again also some stuff that we didn't see obv P

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

"It is time..." Itachi said to himself as night slowly fell over the city of Konoha.

Last night he had snuck outside and set everything in place. Every kunai and wire was aimed to kill anyone who came in that range. Now before him lay the hardest task of them all. To confront Kayoko and tell her what happened. After that he hoped he could knock her out for a while. Then he could start his plan and kill the entire Uchiha clan aside from Kayoko and Sasuke. He had considered letting the women alive of the clan but that wouldn't make Sasuke focused enough on his target. The one thing that Itachi knew that would keep Sasuke going. To surpass him and resurrect the clan without corruption.

Itachi sighed as he watched the ongoing stream of people in the Uchiha distict as well as the remainder of Konoha. None of them suspected that something was about to happen, something big. Itachi then jumped off towards Kayoko's house. Meanwhile Kayoko was in her room sharpening her kunai collection.

"Kayoko…" Itachi said and immediately needed to dodge a incoming kunai.

"Geez Itachi! Don't startle me like that! Use the front door!" Kayoko yelled at him as she saw Itachi moving away just in time.

"You should be less jumpy…" Itachi said as he entered her room.

"Why did you come in by the window anyway?" Kayoko asked as she gave Itachi a questioning look.

"I need to talk to you about something." Itachi said staring coldly into her eyes. Kayoko just then realised Itachi had his sharingan on this entire time.

"Then start talking already…you sound like it's something serious." Kayoko replied.

"It's about Shisui's suicide…which wasn't a suicide." Itachi said.

"I heard about this theory… Has ANBU found the killer? Or did the police force?" Kayoko asked.

"No, they haven't…" Itachi replied.

"Then…did you? Or did you find proof that it wasn't suicide?" Kayoko asked.

"I have found the killer ever since the night he was killed…" Itachi said not motioning his eyes away from hers.

"Then who is it! Tell me! You and I should go out and avenge Shisui!" Kayoko said fierce.

"Then Kayoko…do you plan on trying to kill me?" Itachi asked in the coldest tone possible. The kunai that Kayoko was still holding in her hand dropped on the floor.

"Ita-…Do you mean?…" Kayoko stuttered.

"Yes it is what you think… The one who killed 'Shisui the Mirage'...was me." Itachi replied. Kayoko just gasped there and felt like the room was closing in on her, not being able to move one bit.

"Shisui and I fought each other since he was planning to kill me…Therefore I killed him and gained the ultimate power of the Uchiha clan. And tonight I'll cleanse the rest of the clan of corruption." Itachi stated.

"What…do you mean?" Kayoko said as anger and confusion were both seen clearly on her face.

"Tonight is the last night that Konoha's 'noble' clan of Uchiha exists. For I will kill everyone aside from two people." Itachi said.

"So….you want to kill everyone…and you killed Shisui….SHISUI! Who was like a big brother for you! Thé Shisui who always stood by OUR side! The one WHO always looked after us! Our friend!" Kayoko said enraged as the veins in her eyes gained a clear red colour.

"_What is this…feeling…I...Kayoko…Those eyes…that chakra…_" Itachi thought as he saw the sharingan in Kayoko's spin furiously.

"I can not forgive you for killing one of my friends…" Kayoko said as a strange dark red glow began to cover her body.

"_Mangekyou…Sharingan?_" Itachi thought as he saw the same eyes as he had in Kayoko. Realising that if Kayoko would tap into the strength of it as he first did, he'd be done for, and therefore he activated his own Mangekyou Sharingan. As he unleashed chakra to knock Kayoko back, hopefully knocking her out, she only moved a couple of inches and looked with hatred back into his eyes.

"_This can't be…_" Itachi thought as Kayoko's power began to push him back instead. However Itachi didn't plan to hold back on Kayoko, since right now she would kill him on the spot without asking questions, so Itachi unleashed as much power as he could and finally succeeded in knocking her out. As Kayoko fell unconsciously down on the ground, Itachi walked towards her.

"How…did she activate those eyes?" Itachi said out loud as he looked at Kayoko.

"I'm sorry Kayoko, I wanted to tell you the whole truth before killing everyone but you were too dangerous just then…But don't worry…You're still coming with me." Itachi said as he stroke his hand over Kayoko's face. He then picked Kayoko up and put her back down on her bed. Itachi headed for the window and before jumping out, he looked over his shoulder towards her. He jumped down at the main street of the Uchiha district and looked around as the Uchiha clan members passed him by. They didn't even pay attention to him and just went on with their business.

However, that all changed as soon as he struck the first couple of people down when it became dark. People now instantly noticed him and turned around.

"Itachi? What the hell do you think you're doing!" An Uchiha said, his last words since Itachi instantly struck him down with some kunai's.

"You bastard! What the hell do you think your doing!" Another yelled as he and a couple of others charged at Itachi. Itachi struck them down as easy as the ones before. It was then that the real shinobi of the Uchiha clan started attacking him. Itachi however easily avoided their taijutsu attacks and sliced them down with his katana. After a short while of killing casual Uchiha shinobi, the ones of the counsel aside from his father came.

"Itachi! You will pay with death for what you have done!" One of them said and started up the seals for Goukakyou.

"Not by you at least…" Itachi replied as he withdrew his katana he had just stabbed into the man's stomach. As the man fell down coughing up blood other tried Itachi and failed just the same way. Even though some of them had superb jutsu skills, they were no match for him once he activated the abilities of his Mangekyou Sharingan. He killed each and everyone of them and then headed into the houses to start killing the families. After half an hour he was almost completely done with all the families and now one remained, his own. Itachi walked inside and he could hear his father and mother quietly talking and moving around. When Itachi opened the door to the large room that lead to the garden, he was immediately met by a fist.

"Hello father." Itachi said not looking at his father as he caught his fist.

"Itachi…" His father replied.

"Surprised that I'm the one who was making all that noise outside?" Itachi asked as he showed his father the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"That Sharingan…So you killed Uchiha Shisui." His father stated.

"That's right…The Uchiha Shisui that was ordered to kill me." Itachi said.

"What?" His father said angry.

"You heard me right, the other members of the counsel were planning to kill me so Shisui could gain this Mangekyou Sharingan…But I bet you would ask the same of me, now wouldn't you?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi…I'd never…" His father said.

"Ask me to kill my closest friend? Well you did do that remember…I think you and all the other former Uchiha members were nothing but spineless cowards." Itachi said.

"The others…do you mean…" His father said.

"That's right. They're dead. I killed them…but you weren't there with them, were you father? You decided to stay and hide inside you house hoping to protect mother." Itachi said as he motioned his eyes to the corner of the room where his mother was sitting down, scared to hell by Itachi.

"Itachi…you can still stop this madness…" His father said, hoping to breach trough to Itachi.

"No…It is FAR too late for that." Itachi said as he disappeared one second and reappeared behind his father the next.

His father looked shocked when he noticed Itachi behind him and before he could turn around Itachi stroke him down with his Katana.

"Darling! No!" Itachi's mom screamed as she crawled over to his father's now dead body. His mother started to cry as she held her dead husband in her arms.

"Itachi…why are you doing this?…Why kill everybody?…Did you even kill Sasuke!" His mom asked crying as she looked at Itachi.

"I'm sorry…mother…I didn't want it to turn out like this…" Itachi said as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Then why!" His mother screamed.

"The clan wanted medead and the clan wanted to gain nothing but power and crush Konoha. I didn't want that to happen to Konoha." Itachi replied as he kneeled down.

"Itachi…I beg of you…Let me live so I can take care of Sasuke…He's too young to live on his own…" His mother asked crying.

"I'm sorry mom...But Sasuke needs to have the pain of living alone and having everything taken away so that wants to avenge what I've done...If I just leave it like this, he'd hate me but could continue living on happy with you..." Itachi said as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Then can't you take me away? Let me live so I can atleast see Sasuke on the day he completes this hard and horrible task you want to give him?" His mother asked crying.

"Mother, I've considered to let you live a long time ago...but I realised you would come and check on Sasuke all the time..You are after all a good mother...Please, don't leave father alone in the afterlife..." Itachi said.

"...Itachi...I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening..." His mother said as she bowed her head down and continued to cry.

"Mom...Sasuke will be here soon...Raise your head so I can see my mother's kind, yet now sad, eyes one last time..." Itachi said as he felt that his Kage bunshin disappeared.

**A/N: With that I mean the Itachi that Sasuke felt staring at him when he was running back home, it is to make the story a bit more logical **

His mother raised her head and her tears finally stopped and showed her kind smile.

"Please forgive me..." Itachi said as he gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and raised his katana in the air.

"Itachi...please look after Sasuke for me as much as you can...That's my dieing wish..." His mother said and right after she had said that, Itachi struck her down with one blow. He put his katana back in it's holster and started moving the bodies for the final part of his plan. Just as he did that, he heard Sasuke at the door. Itachi quickly moved the bodies and then hid in the dark shadows of the room.

"Father! Mother!" Sasuke yelled as he entered the room and the door closed behind him. Itachi now walked out of the darkness and into the full moon's light that shined in the room. He first looked outside, towards the moon and then moved his head towards Sasuke who looked shocked.

"Brother! Brother...Father and Mother are...Why! How!" Sasuke said.

"Who did this to-!" Sasuke said as Itachi threw a shuriken in the blink of an eye and cut Sasuke's shoulder.

"Brother, what are...?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you doing, Brother?" Sasuke asked with a scared look in his eyes.

"Foolish little brother..." Itachi said as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he used his new doujutsu.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi said as his eyes activated.

Itachi then found himself in the world of Tsukuyomi where he showed to Sasuke what had happened. Aside from the fact that he didn't kill both his parents at the same time with one slash, it was all true.

"Stop it! Brother! Don't show me this!" Sasuke yelled as he saw everything happen again and again and again.

"Why? Why did you...?" Sasuke whined as Itachi just stood there infront of him the whole time as he showed his brutal killings. Sasuke screamed as Itachi released the jutsu and Sasuke instantly fell down on his knees. Itachi then deactivated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Just then Sasuke fell down, Itachi noticed his heavy breathing and the impact the technique had on his little brother.

"Why? Why did you...?" Sasuke asked once more. Even though he didn't show it to Sasuke, he admired his little brother's persistance.

"To measure my capacity..." Itachi said as he had flashes off everything that happened trough his head.

"Measure...your capacity...? That's all?" Sasuke asked. Itachi just stared at his little brother. He wanted to tell Sasuke really why he did it, but then Sasuke would see him as a hero and not a villian like he wanted to.

"For that alone, everyone..." Sasuke said.

"It was necessary..." Itachi said as he closed his eyes and thought about the counsel's plan to kill him.

"What was...?" Sasuke said as he got up. All of a sudden Sasuke started running towards him.

"Don'tscrew with me!" Sasuke yelled.

"_...Sasuke."_ Itachi thought and a second later he gave Sasuke a blow to his stomach, making him fall down on the floor. Itachi noticed that he looked up towards the head of his fallen father and that Sasuke cried. Even though Itachi felt bad for hurting his little brother like that, it was the only way. Itachi then stepped forward towards Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly got up and started to run away screaming. "Don't kill me!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over the streets.

Itachi had chased him from the rooftops and then landed in front of him. Itachi gave Sasuke an intense murderous look and glared at him.

"This is a lie! This isn't how my brother is! Because..." Sasuke said as tears still rolled down his cheeks.

"I played the role of the older brother you wanted...to test your capacity." Itachi said interupting Sasuke before he could say something that would make Itachi actually show what was really going on. Sasuke looked up shocked towards him.

"The one who will test my capacity...You have that pottential." Itachi said, as the flash of baby Sasuke using Bunshin no Jutsu ran trough his head.

"You thought of me as unpleasant and hated me. You've always wanted to surpass me.That's why I'm going to let you live...For my sake" Itachi said.

"You are also capable of activating this Mangekyou Sharingan. However there is a requirement for that." Itachi said as he for some reason could feel the moon's presence in his back.

"Your closest friend, you must...kill him." Itachi said as his eyes narrowed and a strong wind passed by.

"No way...!" Sasuke reacted.

"Like I have." Itachi said as he couldn't help but see Shisui's dieing body in his mind again.

"That? Brother, you...Then you...? To Shisui-san?" Sasuke said surprised.

"That's right. Because of that, I was able to obtain these eyes." Itachi said cold as his eyes were still showing hatred and disgust. Itachi then told Sasuke about the secret meeting place of the clan, how to get there and what was there.

"If you can activate it, the number of people, including me, who can use the Mangekyou Sharingan will be three." Itachi said smiling as he remembered Kayoko's eyes.

"If that happens...There is a reason to let you live." Itachi said and laughed.

"But at the moment..." Itachi said.

"You aren't even worth killing..." Itachi said coldly as he stepped aside.

"Like I'd let you…" Itachi thenheard from behind him. Itachi turned around and stared into a pair of Sharingan eyes.

* * *

A/N:Starting next chapter we'll finally be done with the freakin anime rewriting ... Well for now that is :) And who'se the person that Itachi stares at¿ Please R&R again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thnx for the reviews ya all, not much else to say aside to one reviewer:

Arsenel: If I'd kill Kayoko off a certain someone would kill me...and I value my life so that's one thing I own't do XP

Now on with the story **

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

Itachi just stared, not saying one word. She stared back at him, with a glance of hatred he knew far too well.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked, not moving her eyes from his. Itachi didn't reply and just narrowed his eyes.

"That voice…" Sasuke said as it was just then that he dared to step aside to see who was standing behind him.

"Kayoko-neechan!" Sasuke yelled. Kayoko waved her hand, still not taking her eyes off Itachi. Itachi in return looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. He already figured that knocking Sasuke out right now would leave him open, since then he needed to turn his back towards Kayoko.

"…I guess there is no other way." Itachi said out loud as he turned back to Kayoko. Kayoko narrowed her eyes at him as Itachi drew out his katana.

"I won't hold back…" Kayoko warned as she drew out both of her katana's. Itachi didn't reply and just charged at her. Kayoko blocked his katana strike with one of hers and then used her other katana to try to cut him. Itachi jumped on the blade and then leaped over Kayoko.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu." Itachi said as he formed the handseals. Kayoko countered with her own Goukakyou and then afterwards immediately needed to block another one of Itachi's katana attacks.

"Sasuke! Run away!" Kayoko yelled as she tried to hold off Itachi. Itachi narrowed his eyes and held Kayoko at bay as he send out his Kage Bunshin to capture Sasuke.

"Kayoko, it is either your life or his." Itachi said. Kayoko narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you think I'm a fool Itachi? What should make me believe that you'd let Sasuke live if I'd let you kill me." Kayoko said.

"Who said I was going to kill you? If I wanted to dead you wouldn't be standing right now." Itachi said coldly.

"What...?" Kayoko said as she glared at him. Itachi leaped over her again and jumped back towards Sasuke and his Kage Bunshin.

"Sasuke!" Kayoko yelled. His Kage Bunshin popped of and Itachi raised his katana to Sasuke's neck.

"Do you think I'm joking, Kayoko...If so you really are a fool." Itachi said.

"If you don't want to kill me then what is it that you do want..." Kayoko asked as she turned towards Itachi.

"Let's make this deal simple and quick..." Itachi said.

"_ANBU could be here not too long from now anyway..."_ Itachi thought as he waited for Kayoko to reply.

"I don't make deals with murders..." Kayoko said coldly. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her and then moved his katana closer to Sasuke's neck. Kayoko looked shocked as she saw Sasuke's scared look and Itachi who really meant to kill his little brother.

"What was that?" Itachi asked.

"Start talking..." Kayoko said as she lowered her katana's.

"It's simple...You're coming with me and will not go anywhere without me agreeing to it or my supervision. Promise that and Sasuke lives longer then 10 seconds from now." Itachi said. Kayoko narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and Itachi before closing them and dropping her katana's.

"Neechan! NO! You must not do this!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi let go of Sasuke and walked towards Kayoko.

"If you have any last things to say to him do it now..." Itachi said as he walked passed her and turned around looking at Sasuke again. Kayoko walked with shut eyes towards Sasuke and bend down before him. She then opened her eyes to see a crying Sasuke. Kayoko pulled Sasuke closer and hugged him.

"Become strong and then come and rescue me from your brother one day..." Kayoko whispered in his ears. Kayoko then gave him a kiss and stood up and walked back towards Itachi, who she looked at with hatred in her eyes.

"Neechan! Don't leave me!" Sasuke said as he started to run after her.

"'My foolish little brother." Itachi said as Sasuke halted at his words and looked shocked at him. Itachi shut his eyes and stepped aside again as Kayoko walked passed him.

"If you want to kill me, detest me, hate me and live a loathsome life...Run away, Run away...and cling on to life." Itachi said.

"And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." Itachi said as he opened his eyes and knocked Sasuke out with his Mangekyou Sharingan. As Sasuke's body fell on the ground, Kayoko turned around.

"Sasuke!" She yelled as she began to ran towards him. Itachi quickly grabbed both her arms and put his foot in her back.

"You bastard, you said you wouldn't hurt him!" Kayoko yelled at Itachi.

"I just knocked him out. He'll be physically fine in the morning...Now pick up your katana's, we're leaving." Itachi said as he looked fierce at Kayoko.

"Those eyes..." Kayoko whispered under her breath as she saw Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi let her go and she picked up her katana's.

"Where ever you go, you do realise that you and I will be missed..." Kayoko said.

"Well actually...They won't miss you." Itachi said.

"What...?" Kayoko said as she turned around and looked at Itachi. At that exact moment Itachi punched her in the face and knocked her out.

"Sorry, Kayoko...But you're going to be a bother to me if you are able to use jutsu and all..." Itachi said as he picked Kayoko up and threw her over his shoulder. The next morning Itachi was looking over Konoha from a giant tree that stood not too far away from Konoha but yet not too close. He hadn't slept at all that night, he wondered if there really was no other way. Itachi still had flashes running trough his head of all the things that happened. Tears began to flow down from his eyes as he regret that it had to work out this way.

"_Shisui..."_ Itachi thought as flashes of his battle with Shisui ran trough his head.

"_Kayoko..."_ Itachi thought as he saw the confused and shocked look on Kayoko's face when he told her that he killed Shisui. That was followed up by her awakening the Mangekyou Sharingan and flashes of him confronting her last night.

"_Mom..."_ Itachi thought as the dying wish of his mother echoed trough his head along with his memories of her.

"_Sasuke..."_ Itachi thought as he remembered all the great and fun things he had done with Sasuke. As he continued to softlycry rain started pouring down, making it so that you couldn't even see that he was crying. Itachi continued to look over Konoha, as all of a sudden a bird came flying towards him and landed in front of him.

"Dorimaru?" Itachi said as he looked at the falcon's bandages. The falcon let out a cry and clapped his wings.

"What are you doing here my friend? You're far away from your territory..." Itachi said. The falcon then flew up and went around the tree once before landing on Itachi's shoulder.

"I see...You wanted to come with me, huh?" Itachi said to his falcon. The falcon just let out a cry. Itachi then just sat there for another half hour or so when the rain finally stopped.

"Hey bastard! Let me freaking out of this!" Itachi then heared Kayoko yell from below him. Itachi and his falcon looked downwards at Kayoko who was tied against the tree.

"Dorimaru, That's Kayoko and right now my #1 problem..." Itachi said as he sighed.

"Hey Itachi you bastard! Why the hell did you knock me out and tie me up against a tree!" Kayoko yelled.

"Because you'll be an annoyance if I would need to take you here while you were consious and it's the same with you running around freely." Itachi replied.

"Shut up! You didn't have to make the ropes so tight!" Kayoko yelled.

"Just be glad I didn't decide to use that rope in other positions and do things to you." Itachi yelled back at her.

"You should try that you jerk! I'd bite it off!" Kayoko yelled. Itachi let out a sigh again.

"And that is supposed to be the love of my life..." Itachi said to his falcon who gave him a confusing look.

"Listen you bastard! Just let me atleast go around freely! I need to wash myself you know!" Kayoko yelled.

"Well I guess I can now keep an eye on you...or better yet I have some one to that for me." Itachi said as he looked at his bird. Itachi jumped down and the falcon followed him, landing a few moments later on Itachi's shoulder.

"Kayoko, this is Dorimaru...He and I pretty much trained together." Itachi said as he petted his falcon.

"...Now I'm sure of it...You HAVE lost ALL your sanity..." Kayoko said as she glared at Itachi.

"Say whatever you want...But he'll watch over you...and if he doesn't..." Itachi said as he made a Kage Bunshin.

"I will." His Kage Bunshin said.

"Can I finally be cut loose from this freaking tree so I can go and bathe in the nearby mountain river..." Kayoko asked annoyed. Itachi's kage bunshin walked behind the tree and undid the ropes.

"Geez..finally some air..." Kayoko said as she stood up.

"I will acompany you to the river..." Itachi's kage bunshin said.

"No freaking way! I will not let either one of you peek at me, you bastards!" Kayoko yelled as she pointed at both Itachi and his Kage Bunshin.

"Then it can't be helped...Dorimaru!" Itachi said as Dorimaru let out a cry, flew towards Kayoko and landed on Kayoko's head.

"...Well the bird is at least better then you two..." Kayoko said as she glared at the falcon on her head.

"If she tries to do anything Dorimaru...Just take a crap on her head." Itachi said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kayoko yelled furious as the falcon tried to stay on Kayoko's head.

"Well...He still needs to be trained and a falcon is much easier to hold off and run away then me..." Itachi said.

"Geez...whatever...I'm off to bathe..." Kayoko said and walked away. Itachi glared at his Kage Bunshin and then they both shrugged.

"Damn that bastard...Taking me out here and all...placing me with some stupid bird..." Kayoko cursed as she undressed near the river. She slowly walked into the streaming river.

"Aw...that's cold..." Kayoko said as she entered the waters. When half her body was under the water, she started to wash herself. The entire time the falcon sat entirely still on her head.

"_Weird bird..._" Kayoko thought as she held her arms crossed in front of her, covering up her breasts. She then looked down towards the water and saw her reflection.

"What the...not even one wound?" Kayoko asked herself as she looked at her body's reflection in the water.

"Not even my face is blue...even though I clearly remember him punching me in the face..." Kayoko said as she stroke over her face with her hand. She then looked up towards Dorimaru again.

"I don't think you like water bird, so you better get off now because I want to wash my hair..." Kayoko said.

"_What am I saying...It's a bird...he doesn't understand what I'm saying..._" Kayoko thought then. She then gasped as the bird moved his head for the first time and looked at her. The bird flew off her head and started to circle above her.

"Well looks like I'm wrong though..." Kayoko said as she shook her head and let out a sigh. She then jumped underwater and swimmed around for a couple of seconds before coming out of the water. As her long hair still dripped down some water, Dorimaru landed gracefully on her head again.

"...I don't think you should've landed yet." Kayoko said as she then started to spin around a couple of times.

"There that should've gotten most of the water of my body..." Kayoko said as she looked at the dizzy falcon on her head and grinned. She then put her clothes back on and headed back towards where Itachi was. As soon as she saw Itachi, Dorimaru flew of her head and landed near Itachi.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kayoko asked as she looked at Itachi who was poking with a stick in the campfire he made.

"Making sure this will burn..." Itachi said.

"Why do you want to have a fire?" She asked.

Itachi's Kage Bunshin then came walking back with two dead hares in each hand.

"For breakfast..." Itachi then replied.

"Still a murderer I see..." Kayoko said as she looked away. Itachi prepared the hares and his Kage Bunshin popped off. After a couple of minutes the hares were done and Itachi took them off the fire. He handed one of them on a stick to Kayoko, who took it and then said down across Itachi. Itachi took the other one, ripped of a paw of the hare and gave it to Dorimaru, who immediately started eating it. There was a long silence while they were eating.

After nearly finishing her meal, Kayoko broke the silence.

"So Mister Psycho...Care to tell why you went on a murdering rampage last night..." Kayoko said as she didn't look Itachi in the eyes.

"No...One who didn't want to hear it the first time doesn't want to hear it the second either." Itachi stated.

"...I bet you just did it for kicks...stupid bastard..." Kayoko whispered under her breath and looked at Itachi from the corner of her eyes. Itachi looked back at her and Kayoko moved her eyes away again. After breakfast Itachi took out a bag he had hidden in the bushes.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Kayoko asked.

"What used to be my home...why care?" Itachi asked as he opened it.

"No reason." Kayoko said. Itachi took of his headband protector and threw it in the bag. He took out the money he had taken with him. Itachi figured that they would be able to live with it for about half a year at most as he put it back in his bag. It was then that Kayoko noticed that Itachi didn't wear his ANBU armor.

"Where the hell is your armor anyway?" Kayoko asked.

"I took it off, It's too troublesome to carry that around...Plus it would cause unneccesary attention.I left it at my house along with your 'dead' body." Itachi said.

"My... dead body?" Kayoko asked confused.

"...A fake one." Itachi said reacting to Kayoko's confused statement.

"_So that's what he meant by that I won't be missed."_ Kayoko thought as she glared at Itachi who pulled a shirt of his out.

"Hey, you even have clean clothes!" Kayoko yelled and pointed.

"You do too..." Itachi said as he kicked up another bag from the bushes and threw it towards her.

"I hope I got the clothes and underwear you like..." Itachi said as he watched Kayoko search trough her stuff.

"...Whatever." She said as she put the bag on her back. Itachi did the same and extinguished the fire.

"One more question, you bastard...Where did you put my katana's?" Kayoko demanded to know.

Without even replying Itachi threw them towards her and put his between his back and bag. Kayoko did the same as she gave Itachi a pissed off glare.

"You do realise I could kill you now..." Kayoko stated.

"Actually you can't...And if you'd try I'll kill Sasuke." Itachi said coldly. Kayoko didn't reply and looked away.

"Well let's go then...We're heading towards the Country of Water." Itachi stated.

"Why there?" Kayoko asked.

"...Got any better idea's?" Itachi asked in return.

"I didn't plan this entire thing." Kayoko stated. Itachi didn't reply and just started to walk as Dorimaru flew towards him and landed on his shoulder. Kayoko sighed as she followed him. One last time she looked over her back in the direction of Konoha.

"_I'll come back for you one day...Sasuke."_ Kayoko thought and then turned her face towards Itachi and silently followed him.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews

Lady Nicky: Haha een NL fan P Thnx voor de review )

Enjoy the chapter ya all!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

A couple of day's later they were able to cross the border and came to Country of Water's first village.

"Soft beds! Finally!" Kayoko said as she jumped onto the beds in the hotel room.

"That happy, huh?" Itachi said as he walked towards the window and put his stuff down.

"Ofcourse I am, you bastard!" Kayoko said as she jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

"Dorimaru!" Itachi shouted as he opened the window and a second later his falcon landed on the window's bench.

"Oi, Itachi...I'm going to take a bath. So if you wonder where I am..." Kayoko said and pointed with her two index fingers towards the bathroom. Itachi didn't reply and just started unpacking. Kayoko smiled, grabbed some fresh clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"You know what to do..." Itachi said to Dorimaru, who flew off.

"Aww...A hot bath is so nice after hanging around the woods for almost a week...The rivers were nice to bathe in but this is just heaven..." Kayoko said to herself as she slipped down further into the bathtub. She closed her eyes and a few seconds later she opened them again, looking up towards the small window in the bathroom.

"He's making you watch me again, huh? Stupid bird...It's not like he'll do anything to you if you'd let me alone..." Kayoko stated to herself as she stared into Dorimaru's eyes. The bird stared back at her with a kind of confused look, but Kayoko didn't pay attention to it. Meanwhile, Itachi was counting the money he took before leaving.

"_Alright...There should be enough for both of us to live a couple of months."_ Itachi thought as he put the money back.

"Oi Kayoko, I'm leaving some money on your bed...Do whatever what you want but atleast buy new clothes..." Itachi said.

"Alright." Kayoko replied from the bathroom.

"I'm off to buy some things on my own as well..." Itachi stated before leaving. A while later Kayoko walked back into the room and looked at the money that was lying on her bed.

"That's a lot of money to spend on clothes and things I want to when we are travelling..." Kayoko said to herself as she counted the money. She then shrugged and took off to do some shopping. An hour or so later, Kayoko returned to the hotel room. She was quickly done with her shopping, since it was a rather small village.

"_I wonder why Itachi isn't back yet...He shouldn't be needing this much time to refill our supplies and such..."_ Kayoko thought as she sat down on her bed. She had bought a couple of casual things and even had some money left. Aside from the necessary amount of chocolate, since she loves chocolate more then most things, she had bought a couple of shirts and pants. Even one skirt, since she figured she might need to seduce a couple of guards at some time during their travelling. Kayoko took one of her Uchiha shirt from her travelling bag and looked at it. She then realised why Itachi said she needed to buy new clothes. After all, soon people will hear about what Itachi did and they'll draw attention if they wore Uchiha shirts.

"I wonder how Sasuke is doing..." Kayoko sighed and just then Itachi walked into the room.

"I'm back." He stated and walked towards his bed. Itachi looked at her as he sat down. She was silently staring at the Uchiha emblem.

"...I see you've bought new clothing as I said." Itachi said as he looked at the shopping bag next to Kayoko.

"Yeah..." Kayoko replied. Itachi sighed and jumped up from his bed, walked over to his bag and grabbed a book out of it.

"Itachi..." Kayoko said as Itachi walked towards the window.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder towards her.

"Have you decided on where we're going yet?" She asked.

"Village of Hidden Mist...We'll leave in a couple of days." Itachi stated as he opened the window.

"Dorimaru!" Itachi called his feathered friend, who immediately landed on his shoulder. Itachi and Dorimaru then jumped out of the window, towards the roof of the hotel. A couple of hours later Itachi returned the same way he left.

"What were you doing?" Kayoko asked who turned towards Itachi.

"Training." Itachi stated as he opened the book he had brought with him and started reading again.

"Aha...And where's that bird? You finally set him free?" Kayoko asked as she stared at Itachi.

"No not really." Itachi said and just then Dorimaru flew into the room.

"...That I see." Kayoko said as she looked annoyed at the bird that landed on Itachi's knees.

"Nin!" Dorimaru said.

"What the...! Did I just hear that stupid bird talk!" Kayoko said shocked.

"Nin!" Dorimaru repeated.

"I'm teaching him how to talk so he's more use of us...plus I'll have someone to talk to." Itachi said.

"Hello! I'm here too! You bastard!" Kayoko yelled angry at him.

"I mean about things a guy can't talk about to a girl." Itachi stated as he looked into Kayoko's eyes.

"Geez, meaning you'll talk to a bird about me, huh..." Kayoko whispered under her breath.

"Anyway, that is all I've been able to teach him so far. He points out to us with it and will let us know if anything is wrong with it until I'm able to learn him more." Itachi stated and put the book away.

"Fine with me..." Kayoko said.

"By the way Kayoko, You hungry yet?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm kind of...You?" Kayoko replied.

"Let's get going then..." Itachi said as he got up. Kayoko jumped up from her bed and followed Itachi. They went to the Sushi restaurant what was around the corner. Both of them were silent during the entire dinner and on their way back to the hotel. That was until they noticed a stand near their hotel.

"Shall we check it out?" Kayoko said as she pointed at the stand.

"That's fine with me..." Itachi said. Kayoko searched trough the stuff that the stand had and Itachi just watched from a distance.

"Can I help you miss?" The stand keeper asked Kayoko.

"Yeah, how much for this dagger and how much for this necklace?" Kayoko asked, smiling politely at the stand keeper. The man pointed at the pricelist that hung against the wall.

"What! Damn...I can only buy one of them...And I like them both..." Kayoko said as she gave both objects a good look.

"I'll take the dagger, it fits me more." Kayoko said as she grabbed her money and paid the stand keeper.

"Arigatou! Please come again." The stand keeper said smiling.

"Are you coming Itachi?" Kayoko said as she walked towards the hotel.

"Yeah, Just want to check this stand as well..." Itachi said.

"Alright. See you soon then!" Kayoko yelled as she ran towards the hotel. A little while later Itachi returned to the hotel room.

"What the hell took you? I didn't think you'd would only give it one glance and then come after me." Kayoko stated as she walked towards him. Itachi grabbed her arm and moved behind her.

"Stay still for a second." Itachi said and Kayoko immediately stopped moving. Itachi moved his hands around her neck and when he let go, Kayoko could feel something fall between her breasts. She took it out and stared at it.

"This is..." Kayoko said with big eyes as she looked at the prisma shaped crystal she held in her hand. Itachi walked towards his bed and layed down on it.

"A-Arigatou." Kayoko said as she stared in disbelief at Itachi. The next two hours were mostly spent in silence. Itachi was reading his book on how to learn animals talk and Kayoko was namely trying to figure out what she could do with the dagger and where to put it, in case they were caught by an enemy.

"Hey Itachi. Do you think this is a good place to hide my dagger and where the enemy won't search?" Kayoko asked all of a sudden. Itachi looked up from his book and saw Kayoko, who had lifted her shirt up and showed her dagger sticking between the centre of her bra and her body.

"Yeah...However, Don't you think you'll be wearing netshirts for when we are travelling?" Itachi asked as he coughed and looked back in to his book.

"I wear bra's under those you know..." Kayoko lied and looked away.

"Really? I was thought that kunoichi wore nothing under them." Itachi stated.

"Shup up, you bastard! I don't want to hear about your perverted fantasies!" Kayoko yelled at him.

"I don't think about those things...It was just something I heard." Itachi replied calmly.

"Then who told you that?" Kayoko asked as she sat down on her bed. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his book and his sharingan activated.

"Don't feel like saying, huh?" Kayoko asked as she layed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm going to take a shower." Itachi said as he got up and put his book away. After he returned from taking a shower, he noticed that Kayoko had already slipped into her sleeping robe. Itachi went to his bed as well and just lay there for a few moments.

"Can you turn off the lights?" Kayoko asked. Itachi sighed, created a Kage Bunshin, who put out the lights and then popped off.

His mind right now was else where, going trough his memories of Konoha. He even was still awake around mid-night and counting a thousand weasels.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked as he suddenly felt the blankets being raced.

"I'm cold so I need to use your body for extra warmth." Kayoko said as she crawled up to Itachi.

"You don't feel cold..." Itachi stated as he stroke with his hand over Kayoko's shoulder.

"Just shut up and sleep, you bastard..." Kayoko said as she rested her head on Itachi chest and threw her arms around him. Itachi pulled her closer to him and then finally closed his eyes as well.

* * *

A/N: So much for this chapter Some ItaKayo stuff. Ow and if you don't get why Itachi was counting weasels, Itachi means weasel XP 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Another chap, since I need to write a lot more then I have now b4 August the 2nd, or else I'm doomed and can't write at all anymore, lol XP

Arsenel: Wel I made them like 14 right now since in the anime Kakashi stated that Itachi became ANBU squad leader at the age of 13, and I made a gap between that and the whole massacre thing so he turned 14 in that period more or less, lol XP...And that: " Itachi was reading his book on how to learn animals talk " was the funniest writing mistake I ever made XD I might change that later..lol

Enjoy the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**

The next few days consisted mainly out of training, eating and sleeping. However it was now time to leave the quiet town that layed near the border of the Country of Water.

"Let's take a break." Itachi said a couple of hours after they had left the town.

"Why? I can still keep going." Kayoko said as she faced Itachi.

"It's around noon anyway. Let's take a break and have lunch." Itachi replied.

"Alright. Let's eat near that river then." Kayoko said pointing towards the river on their right.

"Hmm...maybe we can catch some fish." Itachi said and started walking towards the river.

"Fish? Heck I want to swim in it. It's freaking hot weather for this time of the year." Kayoko said as she rushed after him. She soon passed him and jumped into the water after dropping her bag on the river's bank.

"Ah! This is nice!" Kayoko said when she came to the surface again.

"I'll join you soon. First I got to finish this." Itachi said as he took out a pencil and paper.

"Huh? You like to draw?" Kayoko asked as she hanged on to the riverbank.

"Not really...It's just something in the book that teaches Dorimaru things." Itachi stated as he moved the pencil over the paper. Kayoko jumped out of the water and walked towards him.

"You call THAT a drawing!" Kayoko yelled when she saw Itachi's drawing.

"...Yeah?" Itachi replied.

"You suck! I'm way better at drawing things then you!" Kayoko stated. Itachi and Dorimaru stared at her and blinked simultaneously.

"Give me that...I'll show you how a true mistress of the drawing art draws things." Kayoko said as she took the pencil and paper out of Itachi's hands.

"I see. Fine with me, mistress." Itachi said with a grin on his face as he got up.

"I'm going to hunt." Dorimaru stated and flew off. A while later both of them were doen eating and Kayoko finished the drawing.

"See." Kayoko said as she showed Itachi the picture.  
"Yeah, it is good." Itachi said as he looked at it.

"Alright now we're going to swim! So come on, you bastard!" Kayoko yelled and dragged Itachi along with her. Kayoko let him loose as they got to the bank of the river and then she dived in to the water. Itachi flipped backwards in to the water.

"Hey Itachi! Take this!" Kayoko said as she threw some water into his face. Itachi returned the favor by using a light Suiton jutsu on her and thus they started to have a water fight.

"That's enough for now." Itachi said after a couple of minutes as he grabbed Kayoko around her waist.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked as Kayoko stared into his eyes.

"No, nothing at all. Let's get out of the water and dry up." Kayoko said with a slight smile. Itachi shrugged and jumped out of the water. Kayoko followed his example and both of them layed down on the grass. All of a sudden, Dorimaru landed on Itachi's chest.

"Nin! We have problems, ANBU are closing in on our location." Dorimaru said as he flapped his wings like crazy.

"Crap! Are you serious, you stupid bird!" Kayoko yelled as she jumped up.

"It's about time though...Let's get going." Itachi said as he followed Kayoko's example of jumping up. Shortly after that, Itachi and Kayoko were running trough the woods. Itachi looked surprised at Kayoko as she put on her Konoha forehead protector.

"...Why do you put that on?" Itachi asked.

"So they know I'm from the same village, I want them to know where I'm from incase we get killed." Kayoko said serious. Itachi sighed, jumped towards her and grabbed her forehead protector of her head.

"You really are a fool. They think YOU are dead and they'll most likely think your a companion of mine that I picked up along the way." Itachi said as he threw the forehead protector into his bag.

"Whatever, They're here now anyway." Kayoko said as she noticed the ANBU closing in on them.

"I know..." Itachi said as he turned around and blew a fireball out a second later.

"_Goukakyou! But I didn't even see...no that's not important...Did he get them?_" Kayoko thought as she looked at the four burning objects in the fire.

When the flames were gone four burned logs could be seen.

"_No...Kawarimi no jutsu..."_ Kayoko thought as she withdrew her katana's in synchronisation with Itachi.

"Can you see them?" Kayoko whispered.

"No...they're ANBU after all..." Itachi replied as both of them circled around scanning trough the area. Then silently, a kunai tagged with an explosion tag dropped right between them. Both of them turned around and saw the explosion tag being ignited. As both Kayoko and Itachi just jumped, the tag exploded sending them flying trough the air. Itachi landed and immediately blocked an incoming attack of kunai's with his katana. The next second he needed to evade a strike from a katana.

"Looks like we've got ourselves some good opponents here." Itachi said smirking as his katana pushed against that of the ANBU he was fighting.

"And I will be your last as well." The ANBU said as he kicked Itachi. Itachi grabbed the ANBU's foot and countered with one of his own kicks. The two of them exchanged blows with both weapon, fists and kicks, untill Itachi put his hands on the tree branch and threw a kick towards the ANBU's face.

"_Too naive..."_ The ANBU thought as he evaded Itachi's kick. He was about to counter attack with a kunai throw at Itachi's heart when he suddenly was send flying towards the tree.

"_The hell was that?"_ The ANBU thought as he saw Itachi partly covered in smoke.

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Itachi said as he held his katana up to the man's neck.

"Kage... Bunshin?" The ANBU asked.

"My synchronisation with my Kage Bunshin's is near perfection..." Itachi said as he raised his katana closer to the ANBU's neck. Just then the Itachi that was standing in front of the ANBU was impierced with three kunai's, who were equipped with exploding tags.

"That's it for you then..." The ANBU said as he looked at Itachi's Kage Bunshin.

"Not quite...That's the Kage Bunshin." Itachi said as the ANBU let out his last shocked breath right before the explosion in which Itachi pushed him. Itachi landed on the ground, barely escaping the radius of the explosion.

"Damn...Looks like they were very well prepared..." Itachi said as he activated his sharingan.

"_However...I pretty much figured out their plan..."_ He thought as he jumped back up into the tree's. Meanwhile, Kayoko was kicking some ass as well. Her opponent was one who was good at blocking since so far he had blocked most her katana strikes and tried to counter them.Yet he couldn't land a single blow on Kayoko. She now had shattered the ANBU's katana and was on the offensive.

"_Damn this bastard...He's good at evading my attacks even without his katana..." _Kayoko thought as she tried to strike the ANBU down, who was evading her every attack she had made on him since he lost his katana. The ANBU suddenly did a back flip, which left him open and Kayoko saw her chance of killing him. However she was suddenly hit in her back which send her flying. The ANBU tried to jump away but was hit mid-air and was send even further away, ending up against a tree with an immense force.

"Why the heck did you do that, you bastard!" Kayoko yelled as she got back up from the tree branch she was knocked on to.

"You nearly fell into the enemies trap, you bitch!" Itachi yelled back at her.

"What! There is no trap!" Kayoko yelled as she pointed at Itachi.

"Yes there is! It's this freaking wire!" Itachi yelled as he cut trough the wire with his katana.

"Uh oh." Both Kayoko and Itachi said and immediately kunai's were send towards their direction. Itachi threw his katana at the ANBU that was knocked out, who barely evaded it, then Itachi jumped off the tree branch and grabbed his kunai's. Kayoko did the same and at the same time they threw theirs at the incoming kunai's. It knocked them everywhere around Kayoko, aside from the exact spot where she was standing.

"Thanks for almost getting us killed bastard!" Kayoko yelled as a last kunai dropped right between her feet.

"Your welcome. Now can you get my katana back?" Itachi replied as he pointed at the ANBU who was coming at Kayoko with Itachi's katana.

"Die!" The ANBU yelled as he charged in, but Kayoko easily knocked the katana out of his hand and kicked him back against the tree again. Kayoko threw her shurikens at the ANBU, that were controlled by her sharingan wires and tied the ANBU up against the tree.

"Katon..." Kayoko said as she flashed trough the seals. Just then the third ANBU member tried to attack Kayoko, but was stopped by Itachi who grabbed him and held a kunai up to his neck.

"Ryuuka no jutsu!" Kayoko said as she exhaled the flames and burned the second ANBU member to death.

"Come out, we have your team-mate as a hostage." Itachi yelled as Kayoko turned around to face him.

"Do you really believe that he's still around? He went to fulfill his mission..." The ANBU said.

"I see, then you are of no more use to us..." Itachi said as he pulled the kunai closer.

"Wait one second, I have my few last words to say..." The ANBU said.

"...If it starts with Ninpou or any other type of jutsu, you are dead." Itachi stated.

"You are Uchiha Kayoko, aren't you?" The ANBU asked as he pointed at Kayoko with his finger. Itachi and Kayoko gasped that they had found out.

"You did a good job on that fake body, Itachi...However it wasn't perfect and left suspicion...Anyway I have more to tell." The ANBU said as Itachi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Right now there is a fever epidemic going trough Konoha, some people are already dead." The ANBU stated.

"And exactly WHY are you saying this?" Itachi asked.

"None is immune to it...Not even an Uchiha." The ANBU said and with those last words he raised his hands to his head and broke his own neck. Both Kayoko and Itachi looked shocked and Itachi dropped the ANBU's body.

"Dorimaru! There is one of them escaping right now! Find him!" Itachi yelled and a second later Dorimaru flew past them and up into the air. Itachi and Kayoko were both silently staring towards the ground.

"Dorimaru is late, I'm going to check on him." Itachi said, breaking the silence after a while. Kayoko continued staring at the ground as Itachi ran passed her and a million things ran trough her head.

"You aren't suited for battle you fool!" Itachi yelled at Dorimaru.

"Well atleast now we can track him!" Dorimaru replied

"We don't need to track him, we needed him to confirm something!"

"Then you shoul have told me! Now I got my wing injured again!"

"Well maybe that's your own god damn fault for trying to attack an ANBU!" Kayoko sighed as she heard the two go on.

"Whatever...Let's continue towards Hidden Mist...Kayoko, let's hurry." Itachi said as he walked passed Kayoko.

"Ok..." She replied and then followed him. They arrived at the walls of Hidden Mist around dusk and waited until it was completely dark before jumping over the walls. Inside they quickly headed towards the nearest hotel and got a room.

"I'm going to shower..." Kayoko stated after putting her bag down.

"Yeah..." Itachi replied as he sat down on his bed.

"See you in a few minutes then..." Kayoko said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Itachi asked when Kayoko was about to enter the bathroom.

"Like what?" Kayoko asked as she turned around.

"Like a towel and clothing..." Itachi said.

"Ow...How stupid of me..." Kayoko said as she turned around and grabbed her stuff.

"Kayoko, forget about what that ANBU said..." Itachi said as Kayoko walked into the bathroom. Itachi then opened his equipment pocket and counted his remaining kunai's.

"_Looks like I used a bit too much in that attack...Better go to this Village's weapon smith tomorrow."_ Itachi thought. He then grabbed his teaching book and opened the last page.

"Dorimaru, wake up and learn your final lesson of learning how to talk." Itachi said and the falcon opened his eyes. Meanwhile, Kayoko was staring at the water that fell out of the showerhead.

"_Not even a Uchiha, huh?...Sasuke...please don't die..."_ Kayoko thought. She then closed her eyes and embraced herself. When she was done showering, she quickly dried herself up, put on her sleeping robe and headed back to the room.

"I'm done showering...You feel like taking one too?" Kayoko asked as she layed herself down on her bed.

"No, not tonight." Itachi said, as he layed down on his bed and put the book away. Kayoko turned around as Itachi changed his clothes. When he was done, Kayoko stood up and layed down on his bed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked.

"...Don't make this a habit." Itachi said as he layed down next to her. He again made a Kage Bunshin to turn of the lights and then wrapped an arm around Kayoko.

"Do you think Sasuke is ok?" Kayoko asked.

"I already told you...Forget what that ANBU said..." Itachi answered.

"_However...It could be true...but it just reeks of a trap. Why else would he say it if it wasn't to make Kayoko worried and make her go back to be captured?"_ Itachi thought.

"Can't we...like go and make sure? Just check at night and evade all Konoha-nin in Konoha?" Kayoko asked.

"It's nearly impossible to do...and it IS a trap..." Itachi replied.

"...I understand." Kayoko said and closed her eyes. Itachi followed her example and went to sleep almost immediately.

"_Don't worry Sasuke...I can't come to you tonight...but I will soon._" Kayoko thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Finally some action again and some closeness between Itachi and Kayoko. R&R again


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Alirhgt another chappy for ya all to enjoy

Arsenel: Lol, the whole 2nd of August thingy is because my ex-gf/best friend comes back from her vacation to Brazil and she prolly will torture me to write if I don't do it, and I promised her a huge update by the time she got back, lol Thnx 4 the review tho

And now onward with the chapter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:**

The next morning, Kayoko woke up early. She noticed Itachi was already gone as she turned around.

"Where the hell did that bastard go..." Kayoko said as she whiped the sleep out of her eyes. She quickly got dressed and headed outside of the hotel. As soon as she walked out of the door, Itachi dropped beside her.

"I see you are finally awake as well." Itachi said.

"What do you mean finally...It's like 5 am." Kayoko replied.

"I know, I planned on waking you up right now...It's time to start training." Itachi said as he jumped up to the roof.

"Training?" Kayoko asked herself before following Itachi.

"So what is this training your talking about...and why so early?" Kayoko asked as she walked up to Itachi, who was standing towards her with his back.

"This is why..." Itachi said as he turned around and grabbed Kayoko by her throat.

"Ita...You bastard! let go of me!" Kayoko yelled as she tried to form handseals but Itachi just grabbed her hands with his other hand.

"If you wish to live longer and see Sasuke, fight with your life." Itachi said as he slowly opened his eyes. Kayoko then was knocked back by an immense force while still being held by Itachi.

"_That might hold the power back a little but it won't be enough to break free..."_ Itachi said as he noticed Kayoko activate her sharingan. Itachi then increased his power, making it even harder for Kayoko.

"_However...if this goes on much longer...Jounin will sense my power...Maybe I should use Tsukuyomi...No that won't help her..."_ Itachi thought. All of a sudden Kayoko bgan to have a dark glow around her and she gritted her teeth.

"About time..." Itachi said as he saw Kayoko having the Mangekyou in her eyes. He was then knocked back by Kayoko and he quickly stood up again.

"That's enough, you fool! Do you want to alert the jounins!" Itachi yelled. However Kayoko didn't listen and tried to attack Itachi with a blast of her Mangekyou.

**A/N: You know, knocking him back with an immense force and all **

"You leave me no choice then..." Itachi said as he tried to hold back Kayoko's power.

"Mangekyou..." Itachi said and the next second they were in the world of Tsukuyomi.

"What the hell is this!" Kayoko yelled as she was tied down to the ground.

"The world of Tsukuyomi...Here I control all. Time, space and even the mass of objects...Meaning that once I finish this Mangekyou Sharingan doujutsu only one second will have passed in the real world. And then you'll drop that chakra assault of yours." Itachi said.

"Mangekyou...Sharingan?" Kayoko asked, a bit calmer right now.

"That right...It is these eyes...The eyes that you also have obtained some how." Itachi said as he showed her his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"What the hell do you mean, bastard!" Kayoko yelled at him.

"Maybe it's best if I'd show you..." Itachi said as he kneeled down beside her. Their environment changed and Itachi showed her the images of when she first awakened her Mangekyou.

"I see..." Kayoko said after seeing the images.

"That's what I'm going to train you in today...The basics that I found out of the Mangekyou Sharingan..." Itachi said as their enviroment began to spin. Kayoko then found herself back in the real world where she immediately calmed down and deactivated that chakra around her.

"But...Then do you have the same powers as I do?" Kayoko asked.

"I don't know...I've never had that weird chakra you just had...It might be because you activated a different way then I did." Itachi answered.

"Different way...?" Kayoko asked.

"That's a concern for later...Right now let's see if you can do the Tsukuyomi technique." Itachi said as he noticed Dorimaru flying towards him.

"I'm going to leave you to train with Dorimaru...I have some business to attend to." Itachi said and then left.

"What! Your going to let that BIRD train ME! How can a BIRD train ME!" Kayoko yelled.

"Don't say that Kayoko-san...I know everything about that technique since Itachi practiced it on me...I'm almost immune to it right now though." Dorimaru said as he landed in front of her.

"Then what use are you to me, you stupid bird!" Kayoko said pissed off as she kicked Dorimaru away.

"I mean that it doesn't hurt me! Be grateful you stupid bitch!" Dorimaru yelled.

"What was that..." Kayoko said glaring at Dorimaru.

"Er...nothing at all...Let's just train." Dorimaru said with a sweatdrop. Itachi sighed as he could still hear Kayoko's yelling from a couple of blocks away.

"I wonder whether Dorimaru and Kayoko are able to get along this one time..." Itachi said sighingas he walked towards the weapon smith. Itachi sat down in front of the door of the weapon smith.

"I guess I should go and eat somewhere first...They won't be open for a while I guess." Itachi said thinking out loud. Itachi then shrugged, got back up and searched for a place to eat. He soon found a 24 hour open Sushi restaurant and headed inside to get his meal. An hour later he was walking back towards the weapon smith to see if they opened up already. To Itachi's great surprise they were open, so he headed inside.

"Anyone around?" Itachi asked as he looked around in the armory.

"Good morning sir. How can we help you on this early morning?" The weapon smith asked brightful.

"Well...I'd like to have a large amount of kunai's to start with." Itachi stated.

"Excellent choice sir! We make some of the best kunai's in this country!" The smith said as he smiled widely.

"...I also heard that they make certain special items in this armory." Itachi stated. The man's face turned serious.

"Exactly what kind of item are you looking for then...?" He asked.

"Let's discus that privately...But I do want it all to be done by the end of this afternoon." Itachi said.

"Hmmm...Well I don't know if we can do that." The man said grinning.

"I'll pay you half as much as usual for the kunai's if you can..." Itachi said.

"I guess we can work things out." The smith said. A while later Itachi was walking the streets of Hidden Mist again.

"Well that cost me a bundle but atleast we can leave tomorrow..." Itachi said to himself.

"Hey boy, come here for a second." A guy suddenly said to Itachi. Itachi stopped walking and looked at the man to his right.

"...What do you want?" Itachi asked coldly.

"Hey that's no way to talk to a man who'se trying to make his living at this time of the day." The man said.

"...I don't care." Itachi replied and glared at the man.

"Well, you look like the kind of kid that takes pleasure out of gobling up sweet things." The man said.

"...Are you suggesting that I'm fat?" Itachi asked a bit annoyed as he glared at the man.

"No, NO! Not at all...But you do love sweets, right?" The man asked as he moved his eyebrows up and down.

"...Depends." Itachi said.

"Here, try this candy bar...It's a new sweet that's coming on the market...I bet you'll like it." The man said as he held out a candybar in his hand.

"And? And? It ain't to bad, huh?" The man asked as Itachi at the bar.

Itachi threw away the remains of the candybar.

"The only time I would eat this kind of thing would be either when I'm starring in some kind of weird ass movie about me pulling pranks and being crazy or when I would be on crack...I am neither so go sell your stuff to other people." Itachi said and walked away, leaving the man gasping at him.

"_Even though that candybar was kind of nice..."_ Itachi thought as he licked his lips. Itachi then jumped up to the roofs and ran towards the hotel rooftop.

"Itachi! Where the hell were you! Leaving me with this bird is stupid!" Kayoko yelled the instant she saw Itachi again.

"...He is best suited for this training." Itachi stated.

"That's true, I am. I can't help that you don't have the same talent as Itachi-san." Dorimaru said nodding.

"What was that..." Kayoko said glaring at Dorimaru.

"Actually I start to think you can't do Tsukuyomi at all." Dorimaru said. Itachi looked at Kayoko, who looked like she was about to burst into flames.

"You just have absolutely no talent." Dorimaru nodded.

"I'll pluck every freaking feather you have bird!" Kayoko bursted out as she started to chase Dorimaru across the roof.

"Itachi-san! Don't let her pluck my beautiful feathers!" Dorimaru yelled as he flew behind Itachi.

"Itachi! Hand over the freaking bird!" Kayoko yelled as she rampaged towards Itachi. Itachi stood coldly in front of her and just stared at her. Kayoko stopped a couple of inches before Itachi and looked into his eyes.

"What is it? Hand over the freaking bird, you bastard." Kayoko demanded.

"Dorimaru, what the hell have you been telling her anyway?" Itachi asked as he stared into Kayoko's sharingan eyes.

"That she should focus chakra to her for a doujutsu and then convert that chakra into what you usually do when using a genjutsu." Dorimaru stated as he still cowered behind Itachi.

"...Looks like you forgot what I told you Dorimaru. However it doesn't matter, I'll tell her now." Itachi said as Dorimaru reacted surprised to this response.

"There are most likely three doujutsu in the Mangekyou Sharingan. They are Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanowoo, if I'm correct." Itachi said as he closed his eyes.

"Aren't those...?" Kayoko asked.

"Yes you probably have the right idea here. Meaning those attacks are based on the Moon, the Sun and the Wind." Itachi answered.

"So how do I activate it?" Kayoko asked annoyed.

"Time passes by quicker at day then at night. Know the power of the moon and night and you shall be granted my power. My dark light will elude any who apose you." Itachi stated as he opened his eyes again.

"Eh...come again?" Kayoko asked.

"That's Tsukuyomi's blessing and description of it's power in the Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi replied.

"...I don't get it." Kayoko said.

"You need to figure it out...And once you do, you'll be able to activate Tsukuyomi." Itachi said as he turned around and sat down on the edge of the roof. Kayoko sat down as well and mused about what that line exactly meant.

"Oi Dorimaru...Once most stores opened up we're going to search a new book for you." Itachi said to his feathered friend who sat beside him.

"I already learned to talk...What else do you want me to learn?" Dorimaru asked.

"Animals can learn ninjutsu as well...It's quite common in Konoha. So there must be away to make you useful in battle." Itachi said.

"What! Itachi-san, are you kidding me! I don't know anything about combat!" Dorimaru shouted.

"That's why I'm going to train you...It would atleast surprise the enemy...However you'll just be on genin level first meaning your nothing against our opponents if we only have Hunter-nin and ANBU on our tail." Itachi said.

"Then what's the point?" Dorimaru asked.

"Because once you reach chuunin or higher level, things will be come interesting." Itachi said smiling. Dorimaru stared at him for a few seconds and then looked over Hidden Mist.

"Itachi, I trust you. You are my friend. If it weren't for you I would have been dead by now. Therefor I shall always protect you." Dorimaru said. Itachi silently stared along with him over Hidden Mist.

"Even though you won't need your ass to be saved by me." Dorimaru said and started to laugh.

"That would really would make me look bad, huh?" Itachi said and started to laugh along with him.

"Hey, you two iron longs...Can you please keep it down?" Kayoko asked annoyed.

"Huh? You having a hard time figuring it out?" Itachi asked as he held his headback words to look at Kayoko.

"I told you she had no talent." Dorimaru said.

"Yeah it must be her period or something." Itachi said nodding. Itachi's eyes then widened. He quickly grabbed Dorimaru and jumped off the roof.

"Oi, we were only joking!" Itachi yelled as he looked at the two kunai that stood in the places where they just sat.

"Joking my ass! I'll kill you if you interupt me again!" Kayoko yelled from the rooftop.

"Oi Dorimaru, Let's leave and return later once it is safe for our lives again." Itachi whispered.

"I couldn't agree with you more..." Dorimaru said and they sneaked off. Around noon, Itachi and Dorimaru were walking towards the hotel as Itachi read the new book he had bought.

"Ah there you are, you bastard! I've been searching everywhere for you!" Kayoko yelled as she finally found Itachi.

"Ow Kayoko. I assume you are done?" Itachi asked.

"I think I figured it. So I need to try it out on that bird." Kayoko said as she pointed at Dorimaru who was calmly reading along with Itachi.

"Alright." Itachi said as he shut his book. They headed out towards the rooftop of the hotel again and there Itachi and Kayoko stood across eachother with Dorimaru still sitting on Itachi's shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked Kayoko. She nodded and Itachi stretched out his arm.

"You know what to do." Itachi said and Dorimaru hopped over his arm to his hand. Kayoko closed her eyes and slowly opened them again.

"Mangekyou Sharingan Doujutsu...Tsukuyomi." Kayoko said staring into Dorimaru's eyes as Kayoko's Mangekyou activated. A moment later Dorimaru found himself in the world of Tsukuyomi again.

"Well I'll say...She can actually do it." Dorimaru said as he hopped around.

"Pretty empty world though...Ok Kayoko-san! We can go back now!" Dorimaru yelled.

"You'd wish bird." Kayoko said who appeared as a giant behind Dorimaru.

"Er...Why are you so big? And how come you are holding that kunai in your hand and point it at me?" Dorimaru asked.

"You know...I always wondered how birds taste..." Kayoko said with a evil grin on her face.

"We aren't tasty at all! So you can put that murderous look of your face and we can go home happy and in one piece." Dorimaru said and gulped. Kayoko started to grin wider and chase the falcon.

"Aaaaah! Kayoko-san! Don't kill me! I'm sorry!" Dorimaru yelled as he ran around in circles with Kayoko closly following behind. She chased him for about half an hour when suddenly the jutsu stopped. Kayoko opened her eyes and noticed a ceiling above her head.

"Huh? We went to our room in one second?" Kayoko asked.

"Baka! Don't create such a scene!" Itachi said and hit Kayoko on her head.

"What the hell was that for bastard!" Kayoko asked pissed off.

"You drew too much attention to us! Geez and it looks like you don't control time fully in Tsukuyomi since you were busy for like fifteen minutes!" Itachi shouted.

"Fifteen, huh? But I was chasing that bird for like half an hour." Kayoko said wondering.

"Well atleast you have some control...and you sure scared the shit out of Dorimaru." Itachi said as he pointed at Dorimaru, who was laying on the couch with swirly eyes.

"Well atleast now he won't joke about me anymore." Kayoko said with the same evil grin she had before.

"It seems you couldn't hurt him though." Itachi said.

"No somehow that bird just kept running and running even when I tried to make him heavier." Kayoko said.

"Well that's because he's devolping an immunity towards Genjutsu, I guess...He can't comepletely stop it...But he can resist minor things like that." Itachi said. Kayoko then fell back down on her back.

"Damn why does my body hurt so much?" Kayoko asked.

"I told you, you don't controll it yet...It costs a lot of chakra even when I use it. So you most likely used up most of yours right now." Itachi said.

"God damn that technique then..." Kayoko said smiling slightly.

"I'll go get you some food...You just rest here." Itachi said as he left the room. Kayoko closed her eyes and tried to relax. She suddenly felt something on her chest and opened her eyes again.

"What do YOU want, bird?" Kayoko asked as she stared into Dorimaru's eyes.

"Now that your helpless...It's payback time." Dorimaru said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"H-Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!" Kayoko yelled as Dorimaru turned around.

"I haven't taken a crap all day...So there should be plenty to come out." Dorimaru said and snickered.

"I swear to god if you do that I'll roast you even if Itachi would kill me afterwards!" Kayoko yelled at the bird.

"Hmmm...Well taking a crap here seems a bit too cruel...I don't think people like sleeping in the smell of bird crap." Dorimaru said as he turned around again.

"I don't think it would be healthy for you to take a crap on me..." Kayoko said under her breath as her eyes twitched.

"Well I guess there is another way to pay you back." The bird said with a faint sly grin.

"Atleast it can't be worse then being crapped on..." Kayoko whispered.

She then felt Dorimaru's claws clinging into her chest.  
"Aw holy #!&! You freaking perverted bird! Stop that or I'll kill you!" Kayoko screamed.

"What, you don't like that...Maybe you want some more..." Dorimaru said as he continued pinching her with his claws. Suddenly Dorimaru got hit to the side of his head and was send flying trough the room.

"Dorimaru, that's not a thing you should do to any woman..." Itachi said as he sat the food down beside Kayoko.

"G...Gomennasai Itachi-san..." Dorimaru said and passed out.

"Damn bird! Serves you right! Once I regained chakra you'll feel my wrath!" Kayoko yelled.

"Don't waste chakra on him...Even though his methods are a bit too cruel for my liking, you pretty much deserved revenge from him. But he should not have done it that way." Itachi said as he sat down beside Kayoko.

"God damn it hurts..." Kayoko said and gritted her teeth.

"May I see the wounds?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi you pervert! You know where the wounds are!" Kayoko yelled at him.

"...If you want to stick around with open wounds then be my guest...It can cause you infections after all." Itachi said and stood up.

"Geez, fine...But if you try anything that I don't like...I swear..." Kayoko said as she glared at Itachi.

"Even though I'm fourteen doesn't mean I can not control my hormones..." Itachi said and carefully raised Kayoko shirt.

"...Yeah, right." Kayoko whispered and glared at him.

"Maid's here, I'm to clean the sheets of the beds and..." The maid said who walked in.

"Ow I see...I'll come back later." The maid said giggling as Itachi and Kayoko stared at her. Itachi sighed and slightly blushed when the maid left and Kayoko started to giggle as well.

"Really..." Itachi said and shook his head.

"Well you got to admit Itachi, it does seem like it." Kayoko said and after a few seconds of silence giggled again.

"...Would you please try to not stain my mind. Anyway the wounds aren't really deep...Just need some bandages." Itachi said.

"Uh, you don't have to do that! I can do that myself!" Kayoko said blushing and tried to lift her arm.

"No you can't...Stop acting tough for a few seconds and just let me but some bandages on the wounds." Itachi said calmly. Kayoko began to blush even more as Itachi put on the bandages and made sure that they were well placed. Itachi then lowered her shirt again and looked at the blushing Kayoko.

"You bastard! Why the hell did you do that!" Kayoko then suddenly yelled and whacked him around the head.

"Geez, what's your problem? Well looks like you regained some chakra though...Can you eat?" Itachi asked as he rubbed his sore head. Kayoko tried to lift the chopstick but she couldn't hold them for very long.

"Damn...I can't even hold them...Stupid chakra capacity that can't handle one hard ass doujutsu..." Kayoko cursed.

"Here..." Itachi said as he held the chopsticks with rice in front of her.

"Hmph...Fine." Kayoko said and opened her mouth.

"I bet you enjoy this...Me serving you." Itachi said after feeding her for a while.

"If my body didn't hurt, you weren't a high-ranked wanted psycho and we were on a beach then it would have been heaven." Kayoko said smiling.

"Well don't count on me doing this all the time...Next time you are 'low on chakra' all of a sudden...I'll make sure if you are or aren't." Itachi said as he handed Kayoko her last piece of meat.

"Like I'd do that." Kayoko said before biting in her last of meat. Itachi put the plate with bowl away and walked over to his feathered friend, who still layed on the floor.

"Hey Ero Dorimaru...It's time for training again." Itachi said as he poked his friend.

"No mommy I don't want that rat...the other one is much more tastier..." Dorimaru mumbled. He then opened his eyes again.

"Yo Itachi-san...How's it going?" Dorimaru said smiling nervously.

"It's time to train, let's hurry." Itachi said and picked him up. As Itachi walked out of the door he bumped into the roommaid and both of them fell down.

"Gomenasai." The maid said a she held her hands in front of her skirt.

"Gomen..." Itachi said as he got back up and walked away.

"Sorry for interupting before." The maid said as she entered the room. Kayoko sat up in her bed and looked at her.

"No, you weren't interupting." Kayoko said and giggled again at the thought.

"Huh? Really? I thought you two were young lovers on vacation..." The maid said as she started to clean Itachi's sheets.

"Hmm...Not really, just friends...sort of..." Kayoko said as she stood up and started stretching her arms and legs.

"No way...really? With such a hot guy your just friends?" The maid said surprised. Kayoko looked at her a bit shocked.

"Uhm...Sorry for saying something like that." The maid said as she continued her work.

"Doesn't matter. But you've only seen him like one or two times maybe." Kayoko said.

"Yeah but he is a cutey...And his chest is hard, he probably works out a lot." The maid said as she walked over to Kayoko's bed.

"No, really..." Kayoko said sarcastic as she looked at the maid.

"Ah! Di...Did I say that out loud? I just bumped into him and his chest felt really muscular...If I were you I'd make a move on him." The maid said nodding.

"You talking to yourself?" Kayoko asked as she started some push-ups.

"No I'm not...You really should." The maid said as she picked up the dirty sheets and put them in a basket.

"Ow and if you need any, just come see me downstairs, I have plenty." The maid said before leaving.

"...That maid...What the hell is she thinking?" Kayoko said as she stared at the door. A while later, Itachi and Dorimaru were walking back towards the hotel.

"So do you think you can do it?" Itachi asked Dorimaru.

"Well...You make it sound easy...But how will that help me?" Dorimaru asked.

"Because then you can form handseals and learn more techniques, you idiot." Itachi said.

"Hmm...I guess it will take time but I think I can do it." Dorimaru said.

"Well we have enough supplies now...We can leave soon. Training in the woods is better then in a city anyway." Itachi said.

"Oi Kayoko, what have you been doing this time around?" Itachi asked as he entered the hotelroom.

"Training as well." Kayoko answered as she turned around.

"Kayoko...Come here." Itachi said and motioned her towards him.

Kayoko walked towrads him and Itachi turned her around. He lifted her hair up and put a collar around her neck.

"Look." He said and posted her in front of the mirror.

"A collar? It looks cool. Why did you buy it for me?" Kayoko asked as she stared into itachi's eyes that were reflected in the mirror.

"Just a gift to take your mind of certain things." Itachi stated and took the collar of again and put it down beside her bed.

"I see...Thank you." Kayoko said.

"Well, since we're leaving tomorrow...Let's go out and eat somewhere." Itachi said. Kayoko stared at Itachi, who turned around again and walked away. After dinner they trained a bit more and headed early to bed. After all, tomorrow they'd leave early from Hidden Mist. Kayoko waited until she could clearly hear Itachi snoring. On that moment Kayoko got out of bed and got dressed. She took the necklace she got from Itachi and put it on.

"_I'm sorry, Itachi...I just need to check on him."_ Kayoko thought as she looked at him. She then took the collar she got from him today and put it on. Kayoko looked in the mirror and could faintly see herself in it.

"_Only one thing misses now..."_ Kayoko thought as she silently searched her bag for it.

"Ah there it is." She whispered and took out her forehead protector.A while later, Kayoko was walking trough the silent streets of Hidden Mist.

"Let's see...It's around midnight now...Itachi will most likely wake up in 5 hours or so...Meaning I have a bit more then that to get as far away as possible." Kayoko said as she counted on her fingers how long she had.

"Well I'd better hurry anyway..." Kayoko said and started running towards the gate of Hidden Mist. Just when she was about to step trough the gate, her body stopped moving.

"My body...Why won't it move?" Kayoko asked herself as she examined her body.

"Because I won't allow it." Kayoko heard from behind her. Kayoko turned around to see Itachi with Dorimaru on his shoulder.

"How did you...?" Kayoko asked shocked.

"Find out you were gone? Stop you? You really are naive at sometimes..." Itachi said and pointed at Kayoko's collar and then held up his hand that was covered in chakra. Kayok's eyes widened and tried to get the collar of her.

"It's useless...Only I can remove it by stop pouring chakra in it. But I am disappointed in you...Trying to go back to Konoha without leaving me a note?" Itachi said sarcastic.

"Tsk, Like you need a note to figure that out." Kayoko cursed under her breath.

"You, right now, belong to me and are going with me where ever I might go...Maybe in time, when I feel you've proven that you won't try to go to Konoha without me, I'll remove that collar...But right now..." Itachi said and wanted to continue, but was interrupted by an explosiong behind them.

"Well looks like we'll have to go extra early..." Itachi said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Lucky that you decided to take your stuff with you, Itachi-san. Now we won't have to go back first." Dorimaru said.

"Hey I thought you were sleeping at night..." Kayoko said pointing at Dorimaru.

"He isn't a night animal but that doesn't mean he can be awake at night...His eye sight is poorer then at day though..." Itachi said and started to calmly walk.

"You coming or do I need to drag you on with me like a dog..." Itachi said coldly to Kayoko. Kayoko cursed him in her mind and silently followed him.

"But you know Itachi, I'm surprised..." Dorimaru said as he and Itachi were walking ahead of Kayoko.

"What? That there was a sudden explosion?" Itachi asked.

"No...Even though she wanted to go back to Konoha, she is wearing both things you bought for her. Even my poor eyes can see it." Dorimaru said.

"It doesn't matter if she planned to come back to me or not...Going to Konoha now is equal to suicide and she failed to realize that." Itachi said as he looked from the corner of his eyes towards Kayoko.

"So...Since it's still freaking night...Where are we going?" Dorimaru asked. Itachi just silently stared forward and continued walking.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** It's a bit of a short chapter this time, but I'll make up for that with Chapter 15, what will be kick ass

On another note, Thank ya all for the reviews again

Lady Nicky: LOL! XD Zo te zien ben je meer Kayoko-fan he P Is opzich wel te verwachten aangezien je een meisje bentmaar ok thnx voor verslaafd zijn aan het verhaal, lol P

crazy-antman: Indeed he does ) Prolly due to the fact that Kayoko and Itachi often have discussions with eachother, neh XP?

Now on with the story

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:**

"It's his fault that they found us!" Kayoko yelled.

"If it wasn't for him you would have been dead!" Itachi yelled back at her.

"I could handle it myself!"

"You just don't like the fact that he saved you!"

"Your right, I don't! But thanks to him more ANBU will be on the way!" Kayoko and Itachi continued argueing and exchanging glares. Dorimaru sighed and looked at his now human arm that was wrapped in bandages. It had been a week since the three of them left Hidden Mist and Dorimaru had mastered Henge no Jutsu. Itachi was planning on learning him more basic combat skills but today they were engaged in combat with an ANBU squad.

"_The ANBU managed to escape, but not without first trying to do us some damage..._" Dorimaru thought as he stretched his fingers.

---------A couple of hours ago---------

Dorimaru was walking trough the forest and unknown to him, there were a few others watching him. He wasn't used yet to a human body but he was able to quickly learn how to run and walk without falling down. Itachi told Dorimaru to go and find some apples while he went fishing and Kayoko would be gathering wood.

"I guess I could see it as training...Climbing tree's isn't something I'm used to..." Dorimaru said to himself.

"Then again there is another way." Dorimaru said smirking as he looked at the apple tree in front of him. He returned to his normal falcon form and flew up into tree. There he transformed into his human form again and looked out of the tree.

"Hmph...Humans might fight better but we falcons sure have it better when it comes to getting into high places." Dorimaru said smiling to himself. Dorimaru then quickly gathered the apples and headed back to camp.

"Oi, Itachi! I'm back with the apples." Dorimaru yelled. Right on that moment the four ANBU members attacked Dorimaru.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Kayoko exhaled her fireball and hit the ANBU members right before they could hit Dorimaru.

"Stupid bird! Didn't you even notice their presence!" Kayoko yelled.

"They are shinobi, you know! It's not like they should be easy to find!" Dorimaru yelled back at her. His eyes then widened and he jumped towards Kayoko. As he knocked her down, 3 kunai's landed in Dorimaru's arm.

"Geez, thanks for playing the human shield, but now it's my time to shine." Kayoko said as she swiftly jumped back up. Just then more kunai's flew towards her and as she got hit, smoke surrounded her, leaving only a log behind.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Kayoko unleashed her most powerful Katon jutsu. Dorimaru could see the ANBU race towards him.

"Oi, They're coming this way!" Dorimaru yelled to Kayoko. Just then Itachi dropped in front of him.

"It's me you four want, huh? Then come and get me..." Itachi said and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan to knock the ANBU back. Again the ANBU left only logs behind and were now out of sight.

-------End of Flashback-------

The ANBU were nowhere near in the area since Itachi appeared and ever since they found out they had left, Kayoko and Itachi were argueing.

"That bird is freaking useless anyway! Why don't we leave him here! He's just a burden to us!" Kayoko yelled.

"There is no way I'll do that. He needs training...However...Dorimaru, she's right about one thing...You can't fight like this yet...Try to not bring the fights to us. Next time we might have less luck." Itachi said. Dorimaru slightly nodded and then got back up.

"So...What shall we do now?" Dorimaru asked.

"You and I are going to train. Kayoko can do whatever she wants..." Itachi said.

"Well I obviously CAN'T do that since a certain someone is making sure I can't walk beyond a certain range from you!" Kayoko yelled as she pointed at her collar.

"Shut up and do whatever." Itachi said coldly and walked towards Dorimaru. Kayoko stuck her nose in the air and walked away, not giving either them a look or anything.

"Well then...Let's continue with the Taijutsu training we started this morning..." Itachi said and stood ready.

"Alright then." Dorimaru said and charged at Itachi. They continued training until night fell. During this time Dorimaru was able to pick up every basic fighting skill he needed to be able to hold himself in battle. However Dorimaru couldn't learn any new ninjutsu since Itachi found his chakra capacity too low to learn him anything useful.

"It's really unfortunate that your chakra level is this low...Then again you must uphold that Henge no Jutsu." Itachi said as he ate his fish.

"I guess...With your training, I'll be able to have a larger chakra capacity in almost no time." Dorimaru said.

"No...With training you'll only increase one part of your chakra, your body energy...The other, spirit energy, must come trough battle expierence and meditation." Itachi said and held his fish in the fire again.

"Ow god! Could you two please stop talking about training...Geez, you're giving me a headache with all that 'Training, training' talk..." Kayoko complained.

"Kayoko..." Itachi said and stared at her.

"What!" Kayoko responded iritated.

"Tell me...Is it _that_ time again?" Itachi asked. Kayoko whacked him around the head and continued eating.

"There's your answer, Itachi-san." Dorimaru said and avoided a kick to his head from Kayoko. Itachi shoved over to Dorimaru.

"You know...It could also be the fact that we left without refilling our chocolade supplies..." Itachi whispered.

"No...I don't think so...If it was that then you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now..." Dorimaru whispered back. Both of them then looked at Kayoko, who had a killer glare on her face towads them. Itachi and Dorimaru grinned nervously and then quietly continued eating. Later that night, Dorimaru was sitting in a tree near the place where Itachi and Kayoko were sleeping. He looked at them for a couple of minutes and then got up.

"It's a shame I can't leave Itachi a message...No tools to write with...But I'll come back for them once I'm done..." Dorimaru said to himself and then jumped off. The next day, Itachi was searching for Dorimaru.

"Oi, Dorimaru! Hurry up and come out!" Itachi yelled.

"Maybe he's gone off hunting..." Kayoko said as she picked up the shurikens she used for training.

"No, I haven't seen him all morning." Itachi stated as he turned towards Kayoko.

"Then maybe he found my idea best and left us..." Kayoko said under her breath and continued training.

"No, I don't think so...Something is weird about this." Itachi said and sat down.

"Anyway, if he isn't back by tomorrow, we'll have to leave him behind..." Kayoko stated as she used Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"I'm not going to leave him behind...But you are right...If we stay here ANBU will ambush us in time..." Itachi said.

"Besides if he isn't around you can teach me more about the Mangekyou." Kayoko said as she started practicing her evasive manoeuvres.

"...I already told you before, you must learn it on your own." Itachi said.

"Tsk...I bet you just can't teach me..." Kayoko said under her breath and continued training. Itachi didn't reply and just closed his eyes.

"_Dorimaru...Where the hell did you go?"_ Itachi mused.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yo, long time no see XP No much to say, just thanks for the reviews to those of you who reviewed )

Lady Nicky: Ik lees de manga en kijk de anime P Hoezo wil je dat weten? Puur uit interesse lijkt me niet echt nl XP

And now on with the story...Which will some people will most likely find cool due to the action and others will find it lame at certain points I guess XP Ow and if you need translations to some things here, just lemme know**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15:**

"...This is annoying." Kayoko complained as she let out a sigh.

"...You think I like running around the world?" Itachi asked.

"...No." Kayoko said and sighed again.

"That was the second ANBU attack this week...How the fuck do they keep finding out where we are." Itachi mused.

"Maybe bird got caught and they are using him..." Kayoko said.

"I doubt it...We've traveled from the Country of Water to the Country of Lightning...Dorimaru wouldn't know where we are going..." Itachi replied.

"It's been a few days since he left us...Why do you think that fool left?" Kayoko asked.

"I don't know...If he could he would leave a message...but since we ran out of pen and paper and don't really need to carry that around..." Itachi answered.

"Well a note written in a tree by a kunai would be nice...Hey, I'm off on a trip for a while. I'll catch up with you later. Hurt Kayoko-san for me. Signed, Dorimaru...That would have been just like that bird." Kayoko answered.

"You know Kayoko...I'm beginning to believe you start to miss him." Itachi said smiling.

"No, I don't...The only thing I miss is yelling at him." Kayoko said as she looked away.

"Come to think of it...Just now you used his name for the very first time." Itachi said as he sat down against the tree.

"Who cares...Let's rest and move on then hoping to escape ANBU instead of beating the crap out of them every single time." Kayoko said as she sat down next to him.

"Ow...And here I was thinking you liked to beat them down and stand triumpantly on them..." Itachi said and looked at the sky.

"That would be nice too...but right now I feel more like taking a long hot bath over kicking my old Village's special shinobi unit..." Kayoko replied and layed her head against Itachi's arm.

"Something is weird though..." Itachi said.

"What is?" Kayoko asked.

"ANBU do handle high ranked Nuke-nin...However...Hunter-nin are more often deployed since they specialize cases like us. Nuke-nins with Bloodline Limits." Itachi said.

"They methods aren't any different from ANBU though..." Kayoko replied.

"No...They are...They will lure you into a trap up ahead...And then kill you...Instead of engaging the enemy and taking him out." Itachi said.

"Then Hunter-nin are better then ANBU?" Kayoko wondered.

"Not exactly...ANBU is a special force with capabilities of handling multiple situations." Itachi said.

"You know...Something else is strange as well." Kayoko said after a short silence.

"Hmm...You find something weird as well?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah...Think back of our ANBU days...The ANBU we've been fighting weren't even near that level..." Kayoko said. Itachi's eyes widened when he realised what Kayoko just said.

"That can mean only one thing..." Itachi said. Kayoko silently stared into his eyes for a few moments and then nodded.

"Those attacks weren't meant to kill us...They were just gathering information." Kayoko said. Both of them then jumped up and split apart as a few seconds later the tree they were leaning against fell over.

"Damn...Looks like we got here just too late..." A person said from the shadows of the woods across Itachi and Kayoko.

"Yeah, well now they know we're here...There is no use hiding..." Another one said and just then 4 figures stepped forward from the forest's shadows.

"Hokage-sama must be getting dimwitted...Sacrificing 7 ANBU members to measure our abilities and then send 4 more to join the dead." Itachi stated as he looked at them with his Sharingan eyes.

"It took you long enough to find out...If we got here earlier you would've been dead by now." An ANBU member said.

"You all have seen what exactly I can do...And I haven't been sitting around on my ass the entire time." Itachi said and then caught one of the ANBU from behind and stabbed him. The ANBU dispurged into a million bugs and disappeared.

"Ow...Looks like we really do have some stronger ANBU for us this time..." Itachi said as his kage bunshin popped off.

"Indeed...However let's avoid fighting and end this right now." Another one said as he disappeared. Itachi turned around and saw the ANBU holding his katana to Kayoko's throat.

"You guys really are naive...Do you think she is here of her own free will and actually helped me kill the Uchiha clan?" Itachi asked as he smirked. All four of the ANBU reacted surprised to Itachi's comment.

"Don't be so surprised...The ANBU that she fought off and killed last time were the kill-first-ask-questions-later type..." Itachi stated. Kayoko smirked and looked up towards the ANBU.

"However, I wonder if I still want to go back to Konoha if ANBU couldn't even figure that kind of thing out...That psycho killed my entire clan without anyone's help." Kayoko stated and smirked even wider.

"Don't lie...If he meant to kill everyone, including you, you wouldn't be alive right now..." The ANBU behind Kayoko said.

"Well...There is always the thing called making a deal with the devil...and on that occasion..." Kayoko replied and closed her eyes. As she suddenly opened her eyes again the ANBU that was helding her hostage got knocked back.

"I gained power while protecting someone!" Kayoko said fierce.

"Oi...You have fun with that one and the Aburame if he isn't after me...The other two are mine." Itachi said.

**Itachi's Fight**

Just then the ANBU that was from the Aburame clan dropped in front of the other two ANBU.

"I see...Three against one...That isn't really fair...For you that is." Itachi said smirking. The Aburame started off by sending a stream of bugs towards Itachi.

"Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!" Itachi said launching the fireball at the bugs.

"Don't under estimate me..." Itachi said smiling.

"That's MY line." The Aburame said. Itachi then noticed the presence behind him and turned around. A wall of bugs was closing in on him.

"Even if you increase the number it's still the same." Itachi said as he jumped back. He then noticed something behind his back again.

"_Another wall of bugs?"_ Itachi thought and jumped to his left only to notice that there was a wall there as well.

"Great now I'm surrounded by bugs..." Itachi said as he saw that there were basically bugs closing in on him from everywhere, even above him.

"Got him..." The ANBU smirked.

"Looks like he underestimated us too much..." The one next to the Aburame said. Just then Itachi jumped out of the bugs and was up high in the air. He raced trough handseals, that for once took him a bit longer then with normal jutsu.

"Katon: Yomikakyou no Jutsu!" Itachi yelled and launched a gigantic ball of towards the bugs. The impact alone scourged all the bugs, but the impact also expelled a ring of fire that set nearby tree's in flame. The 3 ANBU's could barely jump over it or a second ring of fire hit them.

"I think you ANBU people should start up a Kawarimi no Jutsu fanclub. You really use it every freaking time I fight you guys..." Itachi said a tad annoyed. He then dodged two incoming strikes from behind him and kicked his attacker away.

"That was..." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes at the ANBU that he kicked away. The ANBU gracefully landed on his hands and flipped back onto his feet and raced towards Itachi. Itachi could clearly see his movements though and managed to avoid it.

"No doubt about it...You're using Jyuuken." Itachi said as he evaded the attacks of the ANBU.

"You talk to much!" The ANBU said and used his Hakkeshou Kaiten to knock Itachi back.

"Hah...The other two noble clans of Konoha...the Hyuuga clan and the Aburame clan...I'm truly honored...So from where are the other two?" Itachi said smiling as he dusted himself off.

"You'll find that out soon enough, scum!" The third ANBU said.

"A woman, huh? I pitty you...ANBU uniforms sits uncomfortable when your a woman." Itachi said and then noticed more bugs coming at him, this time accompanied by an attack from the Hyuuga. Itachi jumped back and got ready to face off with the Hyuuga and the stream of bugs coming after him.

**Kayoko's fight**

"Well looks like it is just you and me..." Kayoko said as she noticed Itachi had to face off against the other three ANBU.

"Just the way I like them...Arrogant, tough and naive." The ANBU said and raised his katana.

"Don't underestimate me...But I'll play nicely with you for now...I kind of feel like a cat today...Playing with the mice before killing them." Kayoko said smirking and drew her two katana's.

"I guess since you've stayed with a murderous psycho for so long you bcame mental as well..." The ANBU replied and then rushed at Kayoko. Kayoko countered the ANBU's first sword attack and tried to hit the ANBU with her other katana. The ANBU evaded the blow and tried to kick Kayoko away, but Kayoko could easily see his movements and evaded. He jumped back as Kayoko was about to cut him with her katana again. The ANBU ran towards Kayoko again while forming one handed seals.

"_Crap...My Sharingan can't easily copy those..."_ Kayoko cursed and prepared for whatever might be coming.

"Ninpou: Kage Tsurugi no Jutsu." The ANBU said and then stabbed forward with his katana. Kayoko easily evaded the attack but she still felt something in her side.

"What the hell!" Kayoko yelled as she jumped back and noticed she had a wound in her side.

"That is what I call my technique..." The ANBU said calm and rushed at Kayoko again. Kayoko smirked and disappeared from the ANBU's sight.

"I see...I got attacked by the shadow of your sword...However to do that you must still be able to catch me." Kayoko said when she reappeared next to him. The ANBU didn't reply and spinned around to try and cut her again, but again Kayoko disappeared.

"What's wrong? Can't hit me anymore?" Kayoko said and right after that the ANBU attacked again.

"Hey over here." Kayoko said as she stood behind him again. This continued on for a while as the ANBU continued to futilely attack Kayoko.

"So..." Kayoko said again evading the ANBU's attack.

"By now..."

"You should be..."

"Wondering..."

"How come can I not..."

"Hit her?" Kayoko said and then reappeared in a tree.

"I'll answer that...Like I said, I'm only playing with you right now...By using chakra in my entire body to amplify my speed I can easily evade your attacks." Kayoko said as she showed him the glow of chakra around her. The ANBU was surprised to clearly see chakra surrounding her.

"Well...I guess it's about time..." Kayoko said as she jumped down from the tree and in front of the ANBU.

"Katon: Yomikakyou no Jutsu!" Kayoko heard from behind her. Both she and the ANBU looked at the direction of where Itachi and the remaining ANBU were and saw a gigantic fireball hit the ground. Both of them saw a ring of fire heading towards them and at the same time they both dropped down on to the floor. Kayoko could clearly see the ring of flames heading over her and sensed another one coming so she stayed on the ground. After the second wave she gracefully jumped up and the ANBU did the same.

"Alright now where were we?" Kayoko asked.

"Er...You..." The ANBU said pointing at Kayoko.

"Ow yeah I'm going to kill you! But damn those flames were hot...I'm still feeling the heat..." Kayoko said.

"Yeah...but you..." The ANBU said pointing.

"Hey don't you know that it's impolite to point at someone!" Kayoko said and then she screamed.

"Aw! Fuck that hurts! Put it off! Put it off!" Kayoko said as she noticed her breasts were on fire.

"You should like roll over the ground to put them out..." The ANBU said as he stared at Kayoko hitting her breasts to try and get the flames out.

"This isn't freaking working!" Kayoko yelled as she rolled over the ground and still hitting her breasts.

"God damn it! Just extinguish them already so we can continue with our fight!" The ANBU yelled as he stopped Kayoko's rolling and put his hands on the flames to extinguish them.Kayoko glared at him and her eyes started twitching. The ANBU blinked under his mask and was lost in thoughts.

"You perverted asshole!" Kayoko said and hit the ANBU in the face.

"Couldn't you use like a Suiton jutsu or something! You little pervert! How dare you put your hands on MY breasts!" Kayoko yelled as she started pounding on the ANBU who was in complete shock.

"No one gets to touch them and lives! That is beside ME and maybe a future boyfriend! But NOT some PERVERTED fellow from ANBU, who probably never had HIS hands on a LADIES, like ME, breasts!" Kayoko yelled as she contineud kicking and punching the ANBU to smithereens.

**A/N: Can it get any crueller you ask? Yes it can XP**

Kayoko then kicked the ANBU away knocking him trough a tree and making him land against another. She then rushed at him and stopped right in front of him with a raised fist.

"I'll beat you to death!" Kayoko yelled as she was about to punch the ANBU but suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Kage Shibari no Jutsu..." The ANBU said as he looked up. Kayoko's eyes widened at hearing this.

"Now you die...Kage Kubiri no Jutsu." The ANBU said and the shadow started moving up Kayoko's body.

"_This is bad..."_ Kayoko thought and closed her eyes for less then a second.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kayoko said when she opened her eyes again.

"Wha...What is this!" The ANBU said as he found himself tied up.

"This is what I'd like to call the technique to mess your opponents up real good. Otherwise known as the Mangekyou Sharingan Genjutsu, Tsukuyomi." Kayoko said.

"Genjutsu?" The ANBU said surprised and relaxed his body.

"Well you shouldn't relax so much...There is no real way to counter this technique...And I control everything here..." Kayoko explained a took a bunch tweezers out of her pocket.

"...What the hell are you going to use that for?" The ANBU asked a bit annoyed.

"I told you before...I feel like playing around with you...I can kill you anytime I want here since time goes faster here then it does in the real world..." Kayoko said.

"So you tend to take out my hairs with a bunch of tweezers?" The ANBU asked.

"Well something like that..." Kayoko said smirking and then sat down on her knees in front of him.

"I'll have you begging me to end your life in no time..." Kayoko said and grinned widely at the ANBU.

**Itachi's Fight**

"_Those bugs are annoying...Better hurry up and finish the Aburame first._" Itachi thought as he evaded the stream of bugs coming towards him. He used his Mangekyou Sharingan to knock a hole in the wall of bugs and threw multiple kunai's threw it, hoping to hit the Aburame.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten." The Hyuuga said and deflected the kunai's. As he stopped spinning around he saw Itachi racing towards him and a stream of bugs behind him.

"I can't stop him!" The Aburame yelled to his teammate. The Hyuuga tried to evade but was cut by his waist anyway. Itachi spinned around and saw the Hyuuga's body being picked up by the insects and carried away towards the Aburame and the other ANBU. The three of them closed them selves in with the bugs.

"I see...Trying to buy time to help your teammate, huh? Must mean that female ANBU is a medic-nin..." Itachi figured.

"Well...I'm not going to give you the chance to recover..." Itachi said and carefully walked towards the fortress of insects.

"Oi, Are you done with preparing that jutsu yet?" The Aburame asked his female teammate as he bend over to treat his teammate's wounds.

"Just a bit longer...Can you hold this up?" The woman answered.

"Damn him...He knows how to fight us...Can you keep us safe if he uses that huge ass Katon jutsu again?" The Hyuuga asked.

"...I hope so...My bugs aren't a infinity...After this mission I'll be in recovery for a long time, I'm afraid." The Aburame said. Meanwhile Itachi was slicing at the wall of bugs.

"Looks like he's putting alot of effort in this..." Itachi said.

"Oi, Aren't you done yet?" Kayoko yelled as she walked up to Itachi.

"...You are obviously." Itachi said as he continued to cut the wall of bugs.

"It's funny how easy you can kill someone with Tsukuyomi." Kayoko said grinning.

"You even resorted to that?" Itachi asked.

"...Please remind me to kick your ass once we're done here." Kayoko stated and started helping Itachi kill the bugs.

"I think I don't want to know why..." Itachi replied.

"Damn...This doesn't work at all." Kayoko stated.

"Let's try a different method...Most likely they're treating their wounded teammate right now..." Itachi said.

"Meaning what? They are still behind a large shelter of ...bugs." Kayoko replied.

"Meaning that one of them is most likely bend on their knee's and treating him...Thus if we need to pierce trough it...We'll go lower." Itachi said. Itachi then pierced his sword directly into the wall of bugs and finally cut trough it. Inside a shocked Aburame was looking at the blade near his neck. Less then a second later his neck was cut wide open and if it wouldn't have been for his evasive movement, he would have been decapitated by Itachi's katana.

"Do the jutsu now! The wall is about to collapse, you can treat us later!" The Hyuuga yelled at his female team-mate.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Kayoko said and burned trough the wall of bugs.

The two injured ANBU were unable to move and thus instantly burned to death, but the female one was able to dodge Kayoko's attack.

"Konoha Hidden Genjutsu Hijutsu...Kamikage no jutsu." The woman said and Itachi and Kayoko found both of them covered by a large shadow. And they weren't the only one who were overshadowed, the forest and sky became dark as well and the female ANBU disappeared from their sight.

"_This is a genjutsu...But why can't my Sharingan see trough it or can I cancel it..."_ Itachi though as he looked around.

"Kayoko...stay alert...Something is not right about this technique..." Itachi whispered to Kayoko who was looking around the area in the same way he did.

"Tell me something I don't know..." Kayoko said and looked around.

"Let's see if our Mangekyou Sharingan can mean a difference..." Itachi said and Kayoko nodded. They both tried to activate their Mangekyou Sharingan but neither of them could use it.

"What the...?" Kayoko said.

"Mortifying, isn't it? This genjutsu can knock out parts of your chakra system...That is why you can't activate your sharingan." The female ANBU said who appeared around them.

"Kage Bunshin?" Itachi whispered as he looked at the 4 exactly the same ANBU standing around them. Before they could figure out what was hapening next, they needed to defend themselves from incoming attacks. In almost no time at all they were beaten down to the ground. They couldn't even raise their katana's to attack, all they could do is take hits.

"Well it's about time to finish you off...Feel the wrath of my team-mates and my fiancé. Those who have all died by your hand!" The ANBU shouted in Itachi's face as she held him in front of her. She grabbed a kunai and aimed for Itachi's heart. All of a sudden the female ANBU was kicked away and knocked against a tree, dispelling the genjutsu.

"Well if they died, it must mean they were weak..." The shinobi that kicked the ANBU away said.

"Who the hell are you!" The ANBU yelled.

"...I'd like to know that too." Itachi said as he and Kayoko stared at the black clothed shinobi, who had a hood on so you could only see his eyes.

"You don't reconise my voice...That disappoints? Well I guess it IS normal..." The shinobi said as he sheathed his katana.

"I am..." The shinobi said and held his katana in front of him. The female ANBU got back up on her feet and withdrew her sword as well.

"The one who mastered Tenshin in less then a week..." He continued as he raised his katana.

"Fushichou Dorimaru." Dorimaru said and Kayoko and Itachi instantly glared at him.

"Bird...?" Kayoko's first reaction was.

"...Since when are you a phoenix?" Itachi asked as his eyes twitched and he and Kayoko both sweatdropped.

"Come on guys, I needed a cool name..Anyway more time for that later..I'll finish her off in a second." Dorimaru said.

"Really? Just try me." The ANBU said, not impressed by Dorimaru. Dorimaru smirked under the cloth that covered up his nose, held his katana in front of him with one hand and formed a single handed seal with the other.

"Tenshin! Kage Karasu Mai!" Dorimaru yelled as he ran towards the female ANBU. The ANBU quickly threw kunai's at him, but the second before they hit Dorimaru split up into seven crows that flew at a high speed towards the female ANBU. She tried to kill the crows with her katana but they just flew right trough her. Behind her they reformed into Dorimaru who was helding his katana like he just sliced someone. A second later the ANBU's body had wounds everywhere with blood gushing out and the next moment she fell dead on the ground.

"Well then, How was that for a killer move?" Dorimaru asked smiling.

"Damn him...Saved by a bird...Even though I have to admit that move was pretty cool and therefor pisses me off more..." Kayoko cursed and shook her fist.

"...Looks like you've gained skills while you were away." Itachi just plainly stated.

"That's right...I wondered why you couldn't do anything then I noticed that it was abnormally dark for this time of day when I stepped forward and figured you were caught in a really high level genjutsu." Dorimaru explained.

"Then how weren't you caught?" Itachi asked as he carefully sat up straight.

"I guess she didn't notice me...Not that many can right now." Dorimaru said nodding.

"What that's supposed to mean, bird? You're so loud I could reconise you from a mile away..." Kayoko replied.

"This is what it means." Dorimaru said as he suddenly stood behind Kayoko.

"God damn it! Don't startle me!" Kayoko yelled and punched him in the face.

"...Looks like everything is back to how it was." Itachi sighed.

"Anyway...Anyone interested in how I finished off MY opponents?" Kayoko said grinning at Itachi, who hadn't really killed anyone today.

"...I'm all ears." Itachi said.

"What! What about my story! Don't you guys want to know what I've been doing!" Dorimaru yelled.

"No!" Kayoko replied and punched him in the face.

"You can tell later..." Itachi stated and sighed once again.

"Well you know, I was using that technique, Tsukuyomi, you know the one where you control absolutely everything." Kayoko said as she leered at Dorimaru with a sly grin. He looked at her for a second then moved to a safe distance from her.

"Anyway...Since SOMEONE here had to use some kind of HUGE ass Katon jutsu, my chest was kind of burning." Kayoko stated pissed off.

"They were? Wow I've got excellent aim then..." Itachi said grinning and got punched in the face by Kayoko.

"...I'll be quiet." Itachi said as he rubbed his face.

"Like I said, my chest was kind of burning and this perverted ANBU put his hands on my chest to extinguish the flames." Kayoko continued.

"He did what!" Dorimaru and Itachi yelled at the same time. Kayoko continued telling her story of how she eventually got the man in her Tsukuyomi, pulled out all of his pubic hair with a set of tweezers and after that waxed him which made the man beg for to be killed.

"And that's how I killed him." Kayoko said nodding proudly of her cruel self.

"What's wrong?" Kayoko asked as she noticed the shocked looks on Dorimaru and Itachi's face. Both of them jumped back and sat away from Kayoko with a huge distance between them.

"The fact that you tortured a man that badly..." Itachi stated.

"That is too cruel for words, Kayoko-san!" Dorimaru said.

"...Then he shouldn't have touched my breasts." Kayoko said with twitching eyes.

"But they were on fire right? So he basically saved your life?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah! But he could have atleast have doen it with a freaking Suiton jutsu!" Kayoko yelled.

"Hmmm...She got a point there, Itachi-san." Dorimaru said nodding.

"Well since Kayoko is done with her story, start talking Dorimaru." Itachi said.

"Yeah...I decided to leave after that ANBU attack, for Kayoko-san was, for ONCE, right...I was a burden to both of you back then...I decided it would be best to train alone and catch up with you later...However on my own I could not obtain the strength I needed ofcourse. After all...All I knew about combat was what Itachi told me. However the next night after I left, I found a temple. The monks that lived there were very kind and when they heard I wanted to be able to defend myself in combat, they decided that they could help me out with their own style. They said it would take years to master their style completely...but after my first two days of training they were amazed about how fast I learned and even found out things that only masters were able to do. So they instantly thought me the things they'd give to students who were ascending to master level...And gave me a final parting gift, this katana." Dorimaru said as he held up the katana.

"Hold up one second, bird...You are still a falcon right?" Kayoko asked as she glared at Dorimaru. Dorimaru was then covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared up he was back in his normal falcon state.

"Yes I am, However I wanted to stay as long as possible in my transformed form for training." Dorimaru said.

"Anyway..I completely mastered it in about 5 days and on the that last day, they gave me that katana trough a bloodpact." Dorimaru explained.

"Wow...If a brain dead bird could master it in 5 days then it must have been one crappy ass style..." Kayoko stated, getting a glare from Kayoko.

"5 days as in only 2 hours of sleep every night..." Dorimaru stated.

"And then you tracked us?" Itachi asked, ignoring both of them.

"After figuring out something I could easily find you guys...That and the fact that when you notice trees are suddenly burning you just know it either is Kayoko or Itachi..." Dorimaru said and shrugged.

"...I bet you thought it was me didn't you..." Kayoko said glaring at Dorimaru.

"Err...Next question, What are we going to do now?" Dorimaru asked.

"Pick up where we left, travelling and training." Itachi said and stood up.

"One more question...What the heck is your fighting style anyway?" Kayoko asked as she got up.

"Tenshin...Heck I don't know, it has kick ass technique's and is powerful. Don't know it's history. There is more to it then it seems though." Dorimaru said.

"Like what?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know...The technique's don't feel like ninjutsu." Dorimaru said.

"Well it doesn't mather right now...We're leaving.Welcome back, Dorimaru...However now you won't need to sit on my shoulder the entire time." Itachi said.

"Ow well...The exercise will do me good." Dorimaru said and transformed back into his human form.

"And so we're back with our psychotic group of three...Where I'm again the only person that's still sane." Kayoko said and sighed.

"Yeah I missed you too." Dorimaru said and glared at her.

"...Don't make me tie you two up and drag you along with me." Itachi said and started walking.

"Geez, I'd just return to being a bird then and fly away." Dorimaru said and followed Itachi.

"And you wouldn't dare tie me up." Kayoko said.

"We'll see about that...Now let's hurry and go to our next destination..." Itachi said and started jumping trough the woods.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yo everyone, long time no see...Looks like I won't be able to have a whole lot more b4 Augustthe 2nd but heck that's my problem XP, anyway...Another chapter for you all after some time. Thnx 4 all the reviews, not much else to say aside from please R&R at the end again and hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter **

* * *

**

Chapter 16:

It has been half a year since then and they had come to seen a lot of the world. Most of the time it was the same though, since they knew spots where they could rest and hide out if needed be.

"Both of you, try to keep a low profile in this village..." Itachi said as they were nearing the village's guardsmen.

For the past half year they have travelled from the Country of Water to the Country of Wave and all the way back to the Country of Lightning, doing small jobs for individuals. However today they weren't visiting Hidden Cloud, instead they were visiting a shinobi village that was feared by the Cloud yet not at all feared as well. The village was a resort of high ranked nuke-nins and criminals. Even though some hated each other, they tried to keep peace, knowing that any disturbance that gets out will alert Hidden Cloud, who would bring the village to downfall once it would be in chaos. Any other Hidden Vilage would love to raid it as well ofcourse due to the high bounties on the criminals' heads, but any attempt would be considered suicide.

"Identification, please." One of the guardsmen commanded. Itachi and his companions stood still in front of them and Itachi looked them straight into their eyes as he activated his Sharingan.

"Y-You are...Please step right trough." The guard said and he and his fellow guardsmen stepped aside.

"Hold up! Those two must still identify themselves." Another guard yelled. They noticed Itachi stopped walking and turned around, which startled them.

"They are with me...Therfor my responsibility...Please let them go trough as well." Itachi said in a comanding yet gentle tone.

"O-Ofcourse!" They all said and stepped aside.

"Geez, just because your the psychotic one they are afraid of you." Kayoko said glaring at Itachi.

"I guess having S-Ranked status is good in this town." Dorimaru said as he looked around.

"Still, they should fear me too. After all I'm more dangerous then you." Kayoko said annoyed that Itachi was basically a well respected man here.

"That's why I interfered...If you started smacking people around we'd have trouble with the higher powers in this town..." Itachi said.

"Glad you still remember that." Kayoko smirked.

"Who can forget that, Kayoko-san? Anyway, Itachi-san, we should get to a Inn soon and then get something to eat." Dorimaru stated.

"Since when exactly in our time being together do you eat at night, bird?" Kayoko said glaring at Dorimaru.

"I don't...But I need to replenish my chakra and by eating that's one of the fastest ways, right?" Dorimaru said.

"Yeah...Here's a bar...Let's eat first and then head to bed." Itachi said. Inside there were a lot of people, and all of them were pretty much loaded with alcohol.

"...Itachi. You do realise we're still to young for sake." Kayoko whispered as she looked around the bar.

"Here we aren't...Just don't drink too much. I'd hate to see you mad and drunk at the same time..." Itachi warned.

"Geez, Like I'm going to drink a lot." Kayoko said and looked away. They ordered their food, which consisted of sushi and some sake, and then sat down at one of the few free tables in the bar. They quietly started eating and Itachi looked around to see what kind of enviroment they were in right now.

"_Looks like most these guys aren't really tough...A few seem a bit more dangerous then others but it looks like they are all here to have fun..."_ Itachi thought as he looked at all the happy criminals singing and zipping more sake. They quietly eated in peace untill that peace was disrupted by a drunk who 'tried' to seduce Kayoko.

"Say...You ARE a fine little lady...Not..Not very often that we get a female...nuuke-nin here. Esspecially one as cute as you." The drunk said. Kayoko just ignored him and continued eating.

"What's wrong? Wh...Why d...don't you say something? Feel like co...ming to my...house later... so you and I...can...get it on." The drunk said smirking.

"If you value what you have down there I suggest you leave." Kayoko said as she continued eating with one hand and used another to grab a kunai from her pocket.

"Hmm...Is that a threat? You should be more nice or else you won't be getting any in this time...I mean town." The drunk said and grabbed Kayoko's face. Just as she was about to stab him in the 'holy area', Itachi grabbed her hand to stop her and with his other hand he grabbed the drunken man's hand.

"Bastard! Who do you...you think you are?" The drunk said annoyed that Itachi grabbed him. Itachi stood up and raised the man up in the air by his collar. Immediately the entire bar was silently watching the two.

"Who do you think you are? That's my line, you drunk..." Itachi said as he glared at the drunken man.

"You br-brat! have respect for your elders! I'm a B-ranked criminal from Hidden Grass! I'll beat you down in one minute!" The drunk yelled.

"That is something a drunken man, who just touched my girlfriend's face with his dirty hands, can't say..." Itachi said as he activated his sharingan and knocked the man away. The drunken man landed against the wall and slowly looked up at Itachi.

"You...You are..." The drunk said. Itachi threw a kunai next to the man's head.  
"If you value your meaningless little life, stay away from her...If I won't kill you, she will." Itachi said and sat back down. The other people started singing and having fun again as a couple of other people took the drunken man away.

"Since when am I your girlfriend?" Kayoko said as she looked at Itachi. Itachi silently continued eating and noticed Dorimaru smirking at the two of them.

"What's wrong Dorimaru?" Itachi asked, still ignoring Kayoko's question.

"Noting at all." Dorimaru said and continued eating. Both Kayoko and Dorimaru had taken a lot of sake after a while.

"Hey, Old man!" Kayoko yelled raising her hand.

"We're leaving." Itachi said and knocked her hand down as he paid the bartender.

"Huh, But I still want more!" Kayoko protested as Itachi took her hand and stood up with her.

"Dorimaru, can you atleast still walk?" Itachi asked. Dorimaru nodded silently and followed them as he knocked over a couple of empty chairs. Once they were outside, Kayoko threw herself around Itachi neck and hung on him from behind him.

"So...Itachi do you plan on answering that question I had earlier?" Kayoko asked.

"...No." Itachi replied.

"Why not? I mean...I like you too! But your still a deranged psycho." Kayoko said nodding and then started singing something about psycho's. Itachi figured this wouldn't stop untill she was sleeping so he decided to head to an Inn as soon as possible. As they were walking over a bridge Itachi suddenly noticed someone behind the three of them.

"Please wait for a few seconds, Uchiha-kun." The person spoke and Itachi stopped and Dorimaru as well. Kayoko even stopped singing when they turned around. A man in a black cloak with red clouds on it stood behind them.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked.

"What? Is that a way to treat a man who is about to purpose you something?" The man asked.

"It is the way to treat anyone who treats me like a kid..." Itachi said annoyed by the fact to be called 'Uchiha-kun'.

"My deepest appologies...But I didn't know if I may call you by your real name, Itachi-san." The man replied.

"Why would I be? Anyway...Introduce your self first." Itachi said in a commanding tone.

"There are no needs to introduce myself...What there is need for is what I can do for you." The man said in a more serious and agressive tone.

"Ow...You can do something for me? That's a first." Itachi replied.

"Since you are still standing here allow me to explain..." The man replied in return.

"My name is of no concern to you, nor is where I come from...What does matter is my status and what I have to offer. I am a S-Ranked nuke-nin, like you, and leader of my organisation the Akatsuki...We're a organisation that consists of A and S ranked nuke-nins and their subordinates." The Akatsuki leader explained.

"If my instincts are right, you want me to join you?" Itachi asked. The Akatsuki leader smirked and started laughing.

"Exactly...You have what it takes...However entering is not easy...You must have skill...If you join us...You'll be able to obtain more power then you could immagine..." The Akatsuki leader said and looked straight into Itachi's eyes.

"And what about..." Itachi was about to ask but got interrupted by the leader.

"Your subordinates? They join automatically when you enter." The leader said smirking.

"Subordinates! You bastard..who do you think we are!" Kayoko said as she jumped off Itachi's back and started swinging her fists in the air. Dorimaru nodded and followed Kayoko's example.

"Itachi-san, May I demonstrate a small fraction of my power? I won't seriously injure them ofcourse..." The leader said.

"There will be no need for that...However...I'd like to discuss this in the morning...When these two have some sanity again." Itachi said and knocked down their fists.

"That is the kind of answer I like, You are very mature for your age, Itachi-san...Then again I guess the world forces you to, huh?" The Akatsuki leader said and threw a small card towards Itachi. Itachi gaught it without ease and in that instant the Akatsuki leader turned around and started walking away.

"See you tomorrow then, Uchiha Itachi..." He said and disappeared into thin air.

"What a weird guy..." Kayoko said and Dorimaru nodded. Itachi sighed and threw Kayoko over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Kayoko yelled. Itachi didn't reply and quickly headed to the nearest Inn as Kayoko started punching his back and Dorimaru silently followed them. Once inside the room, Dorimaru sat down on the couch, returned to his normal form and instantly went to sleep. Itachi laid Kayoko down on her bed and Itachi quickly changed into his sleeping outfit and went to bed as well.

The instant he was under his blankets, Kayoko jumped on top of him and stared into his eyes. Itachi gave her a kiss on her lips and Kayoko then rolled over and crawled under his blankets.

"_I told her, she shouldn't drink too much..."_ Itachi thought and wrapped his arms around her, as she wrapped hers around him. The next morning Itachi was woken up by the loud moans of pain by Kayoko and Dorimaru.

"See...told you so." Itachi said as he rubbed out the sleep of his eyes.

"...Geez, couldn't you stop me, you bastard?" Kayoko said as she rolled over in his bed, burrying her face into his pillow.

"Well that doesn't matter now really...You two should hurry up. Today we're having some business to attend to." Itachi said and got out of his bed.

"Let's see if I can catch some prey first with this freaking hang-over." Dorimaru said and flew out of the window.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kayoko asked as she rolled back over.

"You don't remember that guy in the cloak last night?" Itachi asked as he walked to the bathroom.

"...Barely." Kayoko replied as she tried to think.

"Well with him we have some business...And maybe we have found ourself something interesting to do." Itachi replied and headed into the bathroom. A while later the three of them were walking the streets of the village again.

"So aside from that whole Akatsuki thing last night...Did anything else happened?" Kayoko asked as she could barely remember anything.

"You nearly sliced off a man's nuts, Dorimaru was unable to speak when he was drunk." Itachi said and then suddenly started smirking.

"What's up with that smirk?" Kayoko asked.

"Ow something else about last night...You suddenly started singing about psycho's." Itachi said and continued smirking and Dorimaru followed his example. Kayoko stopped walking and looked shocked at them.

"Your kidding me, right?" Kayoko asked.

"Nope...You were hanging on my back and started singing about psycho's." Itachi said nodding. Kayoko sweatdropped and was a bit annoyed by the fact that they heard her sing, or atleast Itachi did, but she shook it off and quickly followed them. A short while after that they found the house and were kind of gasping at the sight of the huge neon light bord on the front.

"This is NOT the Akatsuki Leader's home. If you are a hunter-nin or something like that, Go that way ---. There you can find him planning all his evil plans." Itachi read out loud.

"Wow...This guy is either mentally challenged or believes hunter forces can get in here..." Kayoko said as all three of them sweatdropped at the sign. Itachi knocked at the door a couple of times.

"Maybe he really is over there?" Itachi asked but then suddenly the door opened. Itachi turned around and saw no one so then he looked a bit down and saw a monkey dressed in a suit.

"...Er...Hi?" Itachi said. The monkey turned around and started walking away. Itachi, Kayoko and Dorimaru followed him as they walked trough the long hallway.

"Whoa...This guy is mental..." Kayoko said as she looked around at the weird paintings and statue's.

"...He probably is. However, I'd still like to hear him out." Itachi replied as he was confused how a man raising a monkey as butler and give Itachi power.

"_Then again...I've been training a animal for some time too now...I wonder if..."_ Itachi thought and looked at Dorimaru.

"What's up with that look, Itachi-san?" Dorimaru asked.

"...Nothing." Itachi said and turned his face back forward. After walking a few more seconds they arived in a large room, that was just as crazy as the hallway aside from the fact that the walls were black with red clouds on it.

"Aw...Uchiha Itachi-san. Glad you decided to come talk business." The Akatsuki leader said cheerful.

"...Quit the acting and tell me what you want." Itachi said as he and the others sat down on a black couch, which was also covered with red clouds.

"I see, you are a man who likes to get straight to the point...Very well...Chimpy go get me and my guests some tea." The leader said and his monkey walked off.

"..Chimpy?" Kayoko asked.

"I see you've brought your subordinates...Not really neccesary though..." The leader said as he lifted his hat up.

"...Subordinates?" Both Kayoko and Dorimaru said and glared at the man.

"I told you...Start talking...What was this talk about 'more power then you could ever immagine having'..." Itachi said.

"We're an organisation that consists of shinobi from every country so far...And all are nuke-nins...Now to tell you our goal, which will explain why you'd be able to obtain powers beyond no other..." The leader replied. Just then the monkey came back and gave everyone their tea.

"Did you ever hear about mystical creatures called Bijuu?" The leader asked.

"Bijuu...You mean the Youma?" Itachi asked.

"Bijuu, Youma...it's the same thing...But you do know them...The 9 beings that consist of the purest and greatest power." The leader said and took a zip of his tea.

"What about them?" Itachi asked.

"What if I told you, our goal is to seal those 9 demons into our 9 highest members and basically become gods on earth..." The Akatsuki leader said.

"I still don't see where exactly I fit it...Unless the only members so far is you..." Itachi replied.

"No...to be exact we already have nine members right now...But we WOULD ofcourse like some competition...Not to mention the fact that subordinates might eventually surpass those 9 right now...Not highly likely...but still it's possible." He said and drank more of his tea.

"And who exactly do these nine people consist off..." Itachi demanded to know.

"You'll know once you join our ranks...Right now we have me, my fellow creater of the organisation and 7 other people..." The man answered.

"So...What is it that I need to do in order to join you..." Itachi asked.

"Glad you asked...Follow me." The leader said in a serious tone as he got up. Itachi looked at Kayoko and Dorimaru who looked back at him.

"Can they come?" Itachi asked. The leader stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"I do not care." He said and continued walking. Itachi stood up, followed him and both Kayoko and Dorimaru followed his example. After a minute or so after walking trough a long dark hallway, they arrived in a large room.

"This is where we'll see if you are worthy to enter our organisation." The leader said and turned around to face him.

"...And exactly what am I supposed to do here?" Itachi asked and as if it was an instant answer to his question, another Akatsuki member dropped down next to the Akatsuki leader.

"Proof your worth against a full Akatsuki member...Don't worry this guy didn't join too long ago either...Please introduce yourself..." The Akatsuki leader said and turned towards the Akatsuki member.

"But of course..." The Akatsuki member said and grabbed hold of his hat. Itachi immediately noticed the blue skin the person had. He took the hat off and threw it away.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, nice to meet you." Kisame said.

"I see...Your one of the Hidden Mist's Seven Shinobi-gatana...Fine then...I haven't worn this in a long time..." Itachi said and motioned his hand to his pocket. Kisame grabbed his sword's hilt and readied himself for an attack. Instead of attacking, Itachi threw something up in the air follow by a kunai in that same direction.

"That is..." Kayoko said as she watched the object get hit by the kunai. The kunai continued towards the ceiling and struck in it and the object fell down in to Itachi's hands.

"That's right...This is my forehead protector." Itachi said and put his forehead protector on.

"May I ask why you put it on?" Kisame asked.

"It's only because I'm fighting someone from a different village...Besides, I noticed the slash across your forehead protector, the sign that you are no longer bounded to that village, so I decided that the same mark would be appropriate for mine." Itachi said.

"This is getting interesting..." Kisame said and held his huge sword in front of him.

"Now for the rules of this match, Everything goes, no killing, no time limit..." The Akatsuki leader said.

"Everything goes, huh...That includes Bloodline Limit...?" Itachi asked and activated his sharingan.

"Ow...the Sharingan...Your name was Uchiha Itachi if I'm correct." Kisame said.

"That's right...My name is Uchiha Itachi." Itachi replied.

"Enough talk...I want to see some action between you two...Kisame, no killing." The Akatsuki leader reminded Kisame. Itachi withdrew his katana from it's holster and prepared to attack. He started circling around Kisame trying to figure out what the best way to catch him off guard.

"_Let's test out what he's all about..."_ Itachi thought and raised his katana higher. Itachi charged at Kisame and launched his first katana strike. Kisame easily blocked his attack with his huge sword.

"_Good now let's see what you do when I attack faster..."_ Itachi thought as he created his Kage bunshin, that instantly leaped over Kisame. Kisame easily countered this by slicing trough Itachi's Kage Bunshin and kicking Itachi away.

"What's wrong? Can't do more then that?" Kisame mocked Itachi.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Itachi smirked.

"Ninpou: Kiragakure no Jutsu." Kisame said and covered the area in mist.

"If you think, If he can't see me he can't hit me, You are mistaken." Itachi said when he dodged one of Kisame's attacks. Immediately after saying that, Itachi needed to block another one of Kisame's attacks.

"_But something's weird...He's pushing me back with that huge sword...At this rate..."_ Itachi thought and poured chakra into his katana. He could hear Kisame chuckling as Itachi tried to push Kisame back. Kisame that heard something moving and felt his chakra slowly being drained away.

"_Crap...That sword...It drains chakra!"_ Itachi thought as he jumped away.

"Ow...Looks like you've found out about my Samehada..." Kisame said.

"Even Genins would notice that..." Itachi taunted.

"However..." Kisame said as he appeared behind Itachi.

Itachi dodged the attack from Kisame's big blade but needed to block it with his katana in order to do so. Since Kisame put so much strength into the swing, Itachi's katana shattered, leaving him without a weapon to easily block swords attacks.

"Looks like your puny katana shattered already..." Kisame said, satisfied with the fact he shattered another blade.

"If you think I only use my katana and can only use that...You are wrong." Itachi warned.

"No I didn't think that...But it does give me an early advantage..." Kisame replied. Itachi's Sharingan then picked up movements in the mist. He instantly realised what Kisame was going to do and thus Itachi formed the Katon seal.

"Suiton: Daibakufuu no jutsu!" Kisame said and unleashed his water technique.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Itachi said, using his jutsu almost at the same time. The two attacks collided and nullified one another, vaporizing even the mist.

"Interesting, You put enough chakra in it to vaporize even the mist." Kisame said smirking. Itachi raced towards Kisame, who immediately picked up his sword again. He sliced as Itachi got near him, but Itachi could easily see it coming and jumped up, landing on the sword.

"What the?" Kisame said and looked at Itachi.

"Mangekyou..." Itachi said, the last words Kisame heard before being stuck in the Tsukuyomi world.

"What the hell is this? Why won't my body move!" Kisame said as his legs were stuck in the ground.

"This is my technique..." Itachi said as he appeared in front of Kisame.

"I see...A sharingan genjutsu." Kisame said.

"Well more like Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi said showing his Mangekyou eyes instead of the normal Sharingan.

"Interesting...What does this technique do?" Kisame asked.

"I could basically kill you here whenever I want...However I don't think that guy would like it..." Itachi said.

"So what are you going to do then?" Kisame asked.

"Well...I could torture. But a future comrade isn't something you're going to torture...So...Do you play poker?" Itachi asked as he randomly grabbed a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"As a matter of fact I'm the second best in our organisation at card games." Kisame said smirking.

"Well sit down then and tell me about Akatsuki while we play." Itachi said and instantly Kisame sat down. Half an hour later of talking about Akatsuki and playing poker Kisame wondered something.

"So like...We've been playing about half an hour now...Aren't they going to be impatient?" Kisame asked.

"Not really...Once this technique ends a second or two might have passed...I control everything here even time." Itachi said.

"That's cool...And I'm ok after this?" Kisame asked.

"Not after this. Full house!" Itachi said showing his cards.

"Aw crap!...But really what is going to happen to me?" Kisame asked as he recut the deck of cards.

"You'll most likely pass out. But since I'm not torturing you, you'll be able to get well in a day or two." Itachi said as Kisame dealed the cards.

"You aren't cheating, right? Since this is your world and all...I mean the score of 5-5 bothers me..." Kisame said as he looked at his cards.

"Even though you might think that, winning all the time would get boring...and letting you win as well." Itachi replied.

"Hmm...Really, huh?" Kisame said.

"So why the heck is your skin blue?" Itachi asked as he looked trough his hand and decided to put a four and five away.

"Something in my genepool...Some ladies actually get turned on by it though." Kisame said as he traded his entire hand.

"Sharks?" Itachi asked.

"No I mean normal ones...Geez just because I look like a shark doesn't mean I shouldn't hook up with normal women." Kisame said as he opened his new hand.

"Still makes you a shark though, not that it matters...The guy that travels with me is actually a falcon." Itachi said as he smiled at what he had drawn.

"And that girl?" Kisame asked as he smirked at his hand as well.

"She's like me." Itachi replied.

"Huh? Also a S-Ranked criminal who went on a killing spree like so many others?" Kisame asked grinning at the thoughts of his own actions.

"No, I'm talking about she has the same blood as me...But her going on a killing spree is also possible." Itachi said as he opened his hand.

"Full house again." Itachi then said as he showed the cards.

"Hah me too! But mines are of higher value!" Kisame said cheerful as he showed his cards.

"But..she's a Uchiha? I thought you killed everyone from your clan." Kisame said as he got up and stretched his legs.

"Well...everyone but her." Itachi replied.

"I see...She is your..." Kisame said and raised his pinky.

"...Not exactly. Anyway enough talking and playing poker...If I go on with this much longer I'll eventually run out of chakra. Plus I don't feel like playing poker anymore." Itachi said as he got up.

"Hehehe...Anytime you want to lose to me come and tell." Kisame said grinning widely.

"Well that's atleast one thing your better then me in." Itachi replied.

"What was-!" Kisame yelled but then the world started to spin around and a few seconds later they were back in the real world. Kisame, breathing heavily, almost immediately passed out and fell forward as he let go of his Samehada. Itachi grabbed him by his collar and helped him up.

"Did you kill him?" Kayoko and the Akatsuki Leader asked at the same time.

"No, He should be fine...Well then...Am I worthy of the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked.

"Well..." The Akatsuki leader said.

"You still doubting if he truly beat Kisame? I thought you knew better then that...I'm a bit disappointed in you." A person said who stepped forward from the shadows.

"Orichimaru-san...It wasn't that...Just that it was one second that Kisame and he were just staring at eachother and the next he collapsed. A bit strange..." THe Akatsuki leader said as he turned around.

"I guess it's the power of the Uchiha clan. Or I mean...Itachi-kun's power since the rest is dead." Orochimaru said smiling as he walked forward. Right then Kayoko felt like say something if Dorimaru hadn't grabbed her arm.

"My name is Orochimaru, Glad to meet the person who killed one of the noble clans of Konoha." Orochimaru said smiling.

"Orochimaru-san, huh? I didn't expect to see one of the Sannin here..." Itachi said as he gently put Kisame down.

"You didn't hear about me leaving Konoha...As expected, Sandaime kept things quiet again." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru and I are basically the founding fathers of the Akatsuki...We met up about a few months after he had left the Village of Konoha." The Akatsuki leader said.

"Even though I'm co-founder, you are the who handles most of our decisions. Isn't that right, Kumo no Arashi?" Orochimaru asked as he looked over his shoulder towards the Akatsuki leader.

"I told you not to use that name anymore..." Arashi said as he glared at Orochimaru.

"That's right...You now want to be called Akatsuki Arashi, right? However, your real name is something that makes people reconise where you are from..." Orochimaru said. For the first time, since Itachi had met the Akatsuki leader, he took his hat of, showing his Cloud forehead protector thath ad a slash trough it.

"You are..." Itachi said shaking for the first time in a long while.

"Itachi, what's wrong? He's just some S-Ranked criminal, right? Why the heck are you shaking?" Kayoko asked.

"_Something is not right about this guy...If Itachi-san is shaking for the first time since I've met him...Something is wrong..."_ Dorimaru thought as he glared at the Akatsuki leader with his eyes.

"That's only because S-rank is the highest thing you can get...This guy...He could probably fight on equal terms of that of a Sannin." Itachi said still slightly shaking.

"Well, I guess he is practically my equal...Once we are both Jinchuuriki we'll have one final fight to determine who'se the strongest one of us." Orochimaru said smiling.

"Oi Itachi!" Kayoko yelled as she ran to Itachi and started shaking him.

"Snap out of it, you bastard! Since when are you afraid of someone?" Kayoko said slapping him a couple of times.

"Kayoko..." Itachi said and grabbed her hand as he stopped shaking.

"It's not that I'm scared..." Itachi said cold as he turned his eyes towards Kayoko.

"What? Well, whatever...Let's just leave the whole shit load of talking for later, ok?" Kayoko asked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Itachi said as he turned towards Orochimaru and Arashi.

"I do have one question though before we join completely..." Itachi said.

"Well...Just ask I'd say." Arashi said and put his hat back on.

"Why are those who are already basically the strongest in the world in search of more strength?" Itachi asked. Orochimaru started laughing out loud and Arashi sighed.

"You don't know? People won't keep sitting on their asses all the time. In time there will come people who could fight us on equal terms.That's why everyone searches for more power..." Orochimaru said and stared at Itachi.

"Other then that, I do it because I'm completely bored." Arashi stated, getting a confused look from Itachi. Orochimaru started laughing again and turned towards Arashi.

"Well you'll still be, This one is going to be in my squad remember..." Orochimaru said.

"Teaching someone my skills isn't something that get's rid of the boredem...I think I'm off to find myself another hobby." Arashi said and then left.

"Here, take these...Come back here in the morning...I'm looking forward to your preformance..." Orochimaru said as he threw three cloacks towards Itachi and then followed Arashi into the shadows.

"What about Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"We'll bring him to his room soon enough...Just not right now." Arashi stated from somewhere in the darkness. Itachi sighed and shrugged.

"...So we're done here?" Dorimaru asked as Itachi walked towards him, Kayoko following him from behind.

"I guess so...To bad I didn't get a chance to fight..It seemed like he actually was a decent opponent." Kayoko said nodding.

"That he is...After all, He is one of Hidden Mist's Seven Shinobi-gatana." Itachi said.

"Ow yeah! How did you torture him in Tsukuyomi?" Kayoko asked with a devilish look in her eyes.

"We played poker..." Itachi said and continue walking as Kayoko dropped to the floor.

"That is a way to do it indeed..." Kayoko said when she caught up with Dorimaru and Itachi.

"Is it that bad?" Dorimaru asked.

"It depends on how good you are at it." Kayoko said nodding as they left the compound.

"I didn't know you could play poker..." Itachi said.

"Hehe, Like the best. I got some useful things during the time you were in the ANBU training and I wasn't yet." Kayoko said grinning.

"Is that so, huh? Maybe we should play some later tonight..." Itachi said.

"I'll beat your ass!" Kayoko said with fire in her eyes. Itachi smirked and continued walking back to the Inn.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and since a certain person decided to give me a 'review' I needed to do certain things, lol XP

Arsenel: S-class criminal highest rank criminal possible, what I meant with Arashi was, is that he's at the same fighting level as Orochimaru/Tsunade/Jiraiy and could basically be a Sannin from Hidden Cloud so to say P

Other then that people didn't really have much interesting things to say aside from things that were good and compliments and I thank you all for it ) Now, for those of you who'd like to read the story, press Ctrl + F right now and type in Chapter 17.

For those of you who want to know about the real kayoko for some reason XP stay and read this:

My best friend, Kayoko/Kayo-chan,

AKA World's biggest, greatest, sweetest, most likely hottest, obsessed Itachi-fan XP I know I'm gonna get killed for writing htat but hey, who cares XP Kayoko in this story real life Kayoko mostly, she'll kill you if you even look at her feminine body parts when you are not close to her. Well that's an overstatement ofcourse but it ain't far from the truth XP Basically if you are on her bad side, you might as well commit suicide XP Now if you are on her good side (Like I am as far as I know XP) she's really sweet, caring and a complete angel...Alright that last part isa lie she'll still be evil from time to time to you for god knows what reason if you are on her good side. But after you know her for a while that's one of the things that makes her cute, lol. Ow...So far there aren't many people who lived after calling her cute, I'm one of the few so to say (hehehe...hehe...he...). But she really is cute and a good artist as well, yup yup. Now since she'll prolly be reading this in like a day or two I gotta add that she keeps getting better and better and hopefully that she won't killing me for just saying she's good, cause she's great and will go to an art academy with a bit of luck ) Anyway back to her Naruto idol Itachi.

She absolutely loves Itachi(and Sasuke too I think...dunno if she still does) and anyone who says dirt about her beloved Itachi prolly won't live very long if it's up to her. But we should all thank her for liking Itachi, cause if she didn't I wouldn't be writing this story. And if she didn't like Anime then she wouldn't have me write 18/7 this story when she's around on msn and I am, lol. Well I'd like to praise her more, but I'm outta idea's and good points about her I guess...She's a great person and we should all love her XP (As for guys (and girls if there are any)interested in what she looks, I'd randomly post her picture somewhere to show you all her hotness but...I wouldn't exactly live very long then XP Besides she's already taken...Too bad huh fella's(and certain girls)?)

Well so much for praisin my dear friend Kayoko '...Now for you who have read all of this and thinkin' "I want to read the story now!" You prolly scrolled down passed the line beneath this and started readin...So have fun and R&R again !**

* * *

**

Chapter 17:

Later that night, Kayoko was a bit pissed off. Right now she only had a shirt on, her underwear and a netshirt. Nope she wasn't really enjoying herself. Earlier she was happy, confident and for the first time really happy. She was confident in the beginning that she'd win at poker so she proposed to play strip poker instead. All went good at first.

She beat Itachi three times in a row, getting the first pieces of clothing off. Itachi then proposed that they'd add two new rules. Kayoko wanted to know what he wanted to add ofcourse. The rules were pretty simple. If you'd give up before either player is completely undressed you need to remove one piece of clothing at least. The other was that both players would atleast stay like they were at the end of the game the entire night. Kayoko agreed to the rules as she felt she could never lose to Itachi.

She even proposed another rule to make things 'interesting'. If someone had a Royal Flush, the other must take of two pieces of clothing instead of one. But then the tables turned and Itachi began winning game after game untill Kayoko was down into what she was right now. Basically it wasn't a too bad situation, since Itachi also had four pieces of clothing left, but her luck was worse then ever.

"_Let's see...Forehead protector, Shirt, Pants and boxers...Yup, he's pretty much in the same situation as I am."_ Kayoko said and then cut the deck of cards. She dealt the cards and looked at them.

"_Full house right from the start...Looks like my luck is returning..."_ Kayoko thought with a straight poker face. Itachi dropped two cards and took two new ones. Kayoko, ofcourse, didn't drop any cards and showed her hand.

"Full house." She said smiling. Itachi smiled back at her.

"Flush..." He smirked. Kayoko's eyes widened and then she sighed.

"_Well atleast it isn't a royal flush..."_ Kayoko took of her shirt. She felt even worse now since she was pretty much exposed now.Her netshirt covered her up a bit, but it still showed more then she liked. Itachi now cut the deck again and dealt the cards. When she looked at her cards she was happy again.

"_Three kings and two worthless cards...Please let this be good..."_ Kayoko thought as she put away two cards. She drew the cards and was even happier to see two queens. Itachi traded also two of his cards.

"Two pair..." Itachi siad showing his cards.

"Full house again." Kayoko said smiling. Itachi took of his forehead protector and put it to his side. Kayoko cut the deck again and dealed the cards.

_"A Flush right from the start? Wow my luck IS back!"_ Kayoko thought and smirked at Itachi. He was calmly looking at his cards. Kayoko figured he was perfect for this game since he has steel nerves and the probably the ultimate poker face.

"I give up, I'm going to bed." Itachi stated and threw down his cards.

"What! Already!" Kayoko protested.

"Sssh...You can wake Dorimaru up you know..." Itachi said and took of his shirt and jumped on his bed.

"Geez, just when I was about to beat you...What hand did you have anyway?" Kayoko wondered.

"Doesn't matter, just go to bed soon..." Itachi stated as he turned around. Kayoko picked up Itachi's cards and looked at them.

"_This is..."_ Kayoko thought shocked and looked at Itachi again, who wasn't even facing her.

"_Did he give up because he had a Royal Flush...?"_ Kayoko wondered and then stood up.She put out the lights and then crawled next to him.

"Don't tell me you gave up because you had a Royal Flush..." Kayoko whispered.

"...I told you not to look at those cards." Itachi stated as he rolled over and faced her.

"I would have taken it off then...I wouldn't have liked it, but I would do it." Kayoko whispered.

"That's why I gave up." Itachi said and stroke his hand trough her hair.

"...You stupid bastard." Kayoko said and then gave him a small kiss on the lips.The next morning, Itachi quickly got dressed and headed out without telling the others. He looked around his back towards the Inn he just walked out from and sighed.

"If they can't figure out where I went so early they'll most likely stick around anyway..." Itachi said to himself.

A few hours later, Kayoko woke up.

"Ohio..." Kayoko said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Dorimaru also woke up then and just yawned.

"Oi, Itachi...Could you call roomservice?" Kayoko asked. As she got no reply she turned around and looked at where Itachi is supposed to be lying.

"Is he off to train again?" Kayoko wondered.

"I don't know...What I also don't know is why the hell you are dressed like that..." Dorimaru said pointing at Kayoko in her netshirt. Kayoko screamed and quickly dropped back down under the sheets.

"Turn around you..." Kayoko commanded.

"No I don't feel like it..." Dorimaru said and yawned again.

"If you value those feathers of yours, you better do so..." Kayoko threatened with a dangerous glare in her eyes.

"Er...If you put it that way..." Dorimaru said and flew off. Kayoko quickly got dressed and then put on the cloak she got the day before. She was looking at herself in the mirror and just then Dorimaru flew back in.

"That look looks good! I'm going to put mine on." Dorimaru cheered and transformed into his human form.

"...Whatever...Just hurry up and let's find that bastard." Kayoko replied. A while later, they arrived at the compound they were the day before.

"Yo any of you Akatsuki bastards in there?" Kayoko asked as she knocked on the door. Like last time, the little chimp opened the door only this time he greeted them in the same Akatsuki clothes that they wore.

"Wow looks like they make you go trough a lot, huh?" Kayoko said as she looked at the monkey. He grinned widely and then started pulling Kayoko's robe.

"That way, huh?" Kayoko said as the monkey pointed out to the left.

"For some reason I've got a bad feeling about this." Dorimaru stated.

"You just think the monkey has a better life then you do..." Kayoko said as she glared at him.

"That was mean Kayoko-san." Dorimaru said as he glared at her.

"I don't care...Let's just hurry up and find out what that bastard is doing here without us..." Kayoko said and walked trough the doorway the monkey pointed out. Dorimaru sighed and quickly followed her as the chimp closed the door behind them with a huge grin on his face.

"I do not like this..." Kayoko stated as she was tied up, hangin upside down on the ceiling.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this, but NO Kayoko-san already knew better..." Dorimaru said as he hung next to Kayoko.

"Shut up...It's not like I enjoy have a bunch of ninja monkey's around me..." Kayoko said as she looked at the army of shinobi gear equipped monkey's below her.

"This Akatsuki leader dude has too much time on his hands..." Kayoko said as both of them were slowly lowered in to the pit of chimps.

"Tell that to them..." Dorimaru said pointing towards the crowd of monkey's closing in on them.

"Great after all the shit we've been trough we're going to get killed by a bunch of apes..." Kayoko cursed.

The monkeys started poking their guests,"Ah! Stop that! No, no! Don't tickle me! Aaaah!" Kayoko screamed as she was tickled and poked by the monkey's. Then two little chimps felt like being perverted and each one of them grabbed one of Kayoko's breasts. Kayoko stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at the two monkey's that were grinning pervertedly.

"Uhm...Kayoko-san?" Dorimaru said as a few monkey's were poking his face and side. The following second Kayoko yelled in rage and there was a sudden hole in the wall where half of the monkey army flew trough. This time, Kayoko easily shattered her shackles and broke free.

"I'm going to beat you dead!" Kayoko yelled with the mangekyou sharingan in her eyes.

"Oi, could you like..." Dorimaru said as Kayoko ran away. Kayoko was heading towards the knocked out bunch of chimps that were laying on the ground.

"Die little perverted bastards!" Kayoko yelled as she was about to smash the skull of one of the chimps.

An inch before she hit the skull of the monkey, who just saw it coming at him, her hand stopped moving.

"What the hell are you doing Kayoko?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi...? These perverted bastards tied me up to the ceiling and freaking harassed me!" Kayoko yelled trying to hit the chimps again if it wasn't for Itachi's grip.

"I'm sorry. My little pets tend to torture their captives or guests that need to wait for me...I don't know where they got perverted idea's from." Arashi said who dropped down next to Itachi.

"They freaking squeezed my breasts! Is that something you let them do to all your female guests!" Kayoko yelled.

"...I wonder where...Anyway, sorry that they did it to you, they'll receive punishment later." Arashi said.

"Well now we don't have that to worry about anymore." Itachi said as he let go of Kayoko's hand and was about to turn around only to be slapped by Kayoko.

"And like why the hell did you leave with out telling either of us?" Kayoko yelled as Itachi rubbed his face.

"Either of you?" Arashi and Itachi said at the same time. Kayoko sighed and pointed towards the hole in the wall to see Dorimaru still haning upside down.

"Can someone finally get me down?" Dorimaru asked. Out of no where a kunai flew trough the air and shattered the foot shackles of Dorimaru. Kayoko could see Itachi's sleeve move a bit from wind effect.

"Did you...?" Kayoko asked as she deactivated her Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Itachi-kun has been training here all morning learning some more cool stuff from me and this afternoon he'll start training with Orochimaru-san." Arashi said smiling proudly of Itachi's results.

"Then what about us?" Kayoko asked as Dorimaru appeared next to her by multiple birds flying towards eachother.

"Good question." He said as he loosened his wrists.

"You two are Itachi-kun's subordinates, making you part of our organisation and going under our rule. However you'll not receive direct training from any of us unless we feel like it...Ofcourse Itachi-kun may teach you whatever he learns." Arashi stated.

"Arashi-san...May I suggest that for now they train with us?" Itachi asked as he stared into Kayoko's eyes.

"_He seems way different from before...what kind of training did he have..."_ Kayoko wondered as she stared back into his eyes.

"I guess that's ok...Just untill Orochimaru-san comes." Arashi stated then flipped backwards to create a distance between him and Itachi.

"Well then let's start training...With three on one I most likely won't have to hold back." Arashi said grinning.

Some time later, Orochimaru walked towards the place where Itachi was training with his friends.

"What the hell happened here?" Orochimaru asked Arashi calmly.

"Just training." Arashi said smiling as he looked at Itachi, Kayoko and Dorimaru who were down the ground.

"Geez, couldn't you hold back or something? They are leaving with me today remember..." Orochimaru said.

"I thought they could handle it if I stopped holding back a little...I must say these kids are tough though." Arashi stated.

"Oh well...I'll let them get patched up...My subordinate is here today since they have a mission in a nearby town and have some time off before their mission starts." Orochimaru stated and picked the two of the three up. Arashi grabbed Itachi and followed Orochimaru to the medic room. A while later, Kayoko woke up staring into the eyes of a white haired medic-nin that looked about her age.

"Don't worry, I'm a medic just lay down while I finish treatment." He stated with a gentle smile.

"_Wow...He's a cutey...I think I'd like to get hurt more often during training now..."_ Kayoko thought as she gently smiled at the medic-nin.

"Yo, Are you ok, Kayoko?" Itachi asked as he bowed over her.

"Yeah...Just low on chakra I guess..." Kayoko said smiling.

"Not only that but her muscles took quite a hit, It will be a day or two before she's able to use her full strength." The medic-nin said.

"Well if I need any more treatment I'll let you know." Kayoko said smiling at him as she got up. Itachi pulled her up and made her lean on him.

"That won't be neccesary...We're leaving now, right Orochimaru-san?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I just need to talk about something with Kabuto before leaving with you...Wait in the hallway." Orochimaru stated.

"Dorimaru, come." Itachi said as they left and his friend, now once again in falcon form, landed on Itachi's shoulder. Orochimaru joined them after about 5 minutes.

"Well then...Let's be on our way...We'll meet up with Kisame at the entrance...The other two of our squad are on a mission together." Orochimaru said.

"Have a safe trip then." Arashi said smiling.

"Thank you for your training, untill we meet again Arashi-san." Itachi said and slightly bowed.

"_Did hell just froze over...? Since when does Itachi bow to someone..."_ Kayoko thought but followed his example anyway.

"You guys go on ahead and meet up with Kisame...I'll come join you later." Orochimaru said and Itachi and Kayoko instantly headed ahead.

"Cut the act, Arashi...Did you locate everyone of them?" Orochimaru asked.

"...Yeah and there is no need to hurry with them right now." Arashi confirmed.

"I'll perfect the jutsu anyway...Make sure you have the right places ready across the continent." Orochimaru said and started walking away.

"That is already being taken care off...Train your student well." Arashi said as he turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

"Yo, how are you brats doing?" Kisame said greeting Itachi and Kayoko.  
"Who are you calling brat you sharkface!" Kayoko said pointing at Kisame's face.

"I'm calling you two brats because your both younger then me! Or you atleast look like it!" Kisame said and put his hand on Kayoko's head. Kayoko grabbed his hand, took it of her head and then she threw him across the hallway.

"Kisame, What the hell are you doing? Lying around while we are about to leave..." Orochimaru asked as Kisame landed in front of his feet.

"Just getting to know the others better Orochimaru-san." Kisame said as he nimbly got back up his feet.

"The three of you better get along or else..." Orochimaru said and continued walking forward.

"Three? I thought yesterday there was another one...Some guy with a black wrappings in front of his mouth or something and fierce golden eyes...Where is he?" Kisame asked as he looked at Itachi and Kayoko.

"The third one would be me then." Dorimaru said as he flew off Itachi's shoulder and transformed into his human form.

"A bird transforming into a human? Wow...That's really weird to see even in this joint." Kisame said a random monkey passed by.

"And a guy with the face of a shark is something you see every day, huh?" Dorimaru said.

"What was that..." Kisame said under his breath.

"Both of you cut it out...Let's hurry up and start our journey already. During this journey you'll listen to my every command. And most likely on multiple occasions we'll meet up with the other two. Now I assume you three still have some stuff to get from the hotel so go get it and then we'll finally leave." Orochimaru said annoyed as he continued walking forward. On their way to the hotel, Kayoko poked Kisame in his side.

"Hoshigaki was your name, right? I think I'll like you...You seem to hate bird as much as I do on the first sight of him." Kayoko said.

"If he wasn't on our organisation when he said something about my face, he would have been covered in BBQ sauce by now." Kisame replied.

"Yup, I like you already." Kayoko said.

"Oi, Kayoko...Let's hurry up and get our stuff already." Itachi said and walked into the Inn. Kayoko slightly smiled and then quickly followed him.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Yo people, it's been a long time...Sorry but the recent Naruto fillers (aside from the ones with hinata and narutorunning right now) really gave me 0 inspiration and on top of that I was on a holliday so I couldn't write really that much more. Well I'm back and even updates will be slow, since I'm starting school tomorrow again, this chapter is pretty long and not totally complete as you might feel when reading, but hey I'll hear it in your reviews. That's all and hopefully you'll enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18:**

It had been one month since they left the Country of Lightning and they were now in the Rice Country. Today was a very sunny day and since they didn't have to gather any jutsu or information from anywhere, the five of them had a day off. Orochimaru had left early to collect some things from the nearby village. Kisame was treating his Samehada, Dorimaru was just flying around a lot and sometimes decided to practice his human movements even more. Itachi was leaning against a tree, taking a nap while Kayoko looked at the sky from a tree branch above Itachi.

She let out a sigh, after all she has been travelling constantly over the past two weeks. The country of Rice was pretty peaceful, there were some Shinobi clans but no Hidden Village. So she decided to finally relax and rest a bit today. She closed her eyes and dreamed off. Her peace was however disturbed by Kisame and Dorimaru, who was staring at Kisame's face.

"Birdbrain, why the hell are you staring at me?" Kisame asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how many gills you have on your face..." Dorimaru replied.

"Why the heck would you want to know that?" Kisame asked.

"Since I decided to make manga to pass time when I'm not training..." Dorimaru said.

"So you drawing my mug?" Kisame asked.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Can't a female S-ranked nin get some rest and relaxation from time to time?" Kayoko asked as she looked annoyed at the duo.

"Hey, It's not my fault, birdbrain over here is staring at my mug to draw it. Which I do not like very much..." Kisame replied.

"How the hell is bird drawing? You're not using MY stuff to draw with, right?" Kayoko said as she stared towards them.

"...Kayoko, if you don't mind cut the noise...I'm trying to get some rest here." Itachi complained as he lifted his new Akatsuki hat up.

"Shut the hell up Itachi, If you want to blame anyone blame those two brainless animals over there." Kayoko said pointing accusingly to the others.

"Hey! We're not brainless!" Both of them replied at the same time and pointing at Kayoko.

"Give it a rest..." Itachi said as he looked at the two of them.

"Fine I'll continue drawing..." Dorimaru said and grabbed his pencil again.

"Ah! You ARE using MY pencils and paper!" Kayoko yelled.

"I thought I told you not to be so loud..." Itachi said as he looked annoyed at Kayoko.

Kayoko jumped down from the tree and whacked Itachi around the head.

"If you want peace and quiet go get my stuff back from your bird!" Kayoko yelled.

"Why don't you go get it since it's yours and you're already down here now..." Itachi complained as he rubbed his head.

"Just get off your ass and do it, you lazy assed bastard!" Kayoko said as she kicked him towards Dorimaru and Kisame.

"Kayoko-san is being awfully rough to you today isn't she Itachi-san?" Dorimaru replied.

"...It's your fault." Itachi said as he got up.

"Hey...This is actually pretty well done...Not art but it's funny." Itachi said as he looked at the drawing made.

"Huh, my face came out that good?" Kisame said as he quickly looked on the piece of paper as well.

"The hell is this?" Kisame asked as he questioningly looked at it.

"Do I need to explain it to you fishman?" Dorimaru asked.

"Shut your trap birdbrain...Why the hell did you draw a shark, a bird, a weazel, a flower and a snake?" Kisame asked.

"The shark's you and the bird's me." Dorimaru said.

"Who the hell are the weazel, flower and snake then?" Kisame asked.

"The weazel should be me and the snake would probably be Orochimaru-sama." Itachi replied.

"And then the flower would be..." Kisame said and looked at Kayoko.

"What's with the looks?" Kayoko asked as everyone stared at her. Kisame suddenly started snickering.

"You know...I think you were wrong about making Kayoko a flower." Kisame said snickering.

"Hmmm...Yeah she's more harmful then just a flower." Dorimaru replied nodding.

"More harmful? Heck she's like the queen of poison ivy's." Kisame said snickering.

"You are right she definetely isn't like the deliquete flower she's named after..." Itachi added nodding as his head still heard.

"Ow...So that's how you all think about me, huh?" Kayoko said with twitching eyes.

"Is something the matter, Kayoko?" Itachi asked.

"No...It's nothing...aside that I decided to have shark fin soup for dinner, combined with a roasted bird and then I go to sleep with a blanket made out of weazel skin..." Kayoko said cracking her knuckles.

"Are you mad Kayoko-chan? We were only joking around." Kisame said as he patted Kayoko on her back.

"Want to find out if Kayoko-_chan_ is mad, Hoshigaki-_chan_..." Kayoko said with twitching eyes.

"Kisame...If I may suggest something...run." Itachi said with a raised finger.

"Hm? Why that?" Kisame asked as he looked at Itachi and Dorimaru, who were already backing out of the situation with grace.

"Hmmm...Yeah...Shark fin soup it shall be..." Kayoko said as Kisame watched her draw her katana's from the corner of his eyes. Kisame started running away and Kayoko quickly chased him.

"I'll freaking cut you all up!" Kayoko yelled.

"This your fault birdbrain, thanks to your drawings she's chasing us." Kisame said as he caught up with Dorimaru and Itachi, who already were running away.

"My fault! You called Kayoko-san, Kayoko-chan! It's your fault!" Dorimaru pointed out.

"It's both your fault..." Itachi replied.

"It's your fault as well!" Dorimaru and Kisame exclaimed.

"Can you guys keep running for hours straight...?" Itachi asked.

"Ofcourse, I for one am not a weakling that's not used to travel for long times." Kisame replied.

"...Wait...why am I running? I can fly away." Dorimaru stated and transformed back into his bird form.

"Aw...I can't...get any...altitude...and I'm losing speed." Dorimaru said as he wasn't able to fly away and thus headed straight towards Kayoko.

"Bird kebab is fine with me as well!" Kayoko exclaimed as she readied her katana to stab Dorimaru, whoquickly changed back into his human form and ran away from her as fast as he could.

"Guys...I think...We're pretty screwed." Dorimaru panted as he caught up with the others.

"If we can get to a river, I can make Misu Bunshins to hold her up." Kisame stated.

"...You think those will work against her?" Itachi asked. Kisame looked over his shoulder and saw Kayoko cutting down tree's along the way with just a single slice. Kisame gulped and faced back forward, wondering what to do next.

"What does help against her?" Kisame asked.

"...I don't think taking of my shirt will help this time." Itachi stated.

"Excuse me?" Kisame replied.

"It's nothing...Let's head to town where we can hide easier." Itachi replied.

"Uhm...Last time I checked, Kayoko-san can make Kage Bunshins, right?" Dorimaru asked.

"Why are you asking?" Itachi and Kisame replied.

"Well...I think she will pretty much realise that...soon enough." Dorimaru answered.

"Hey, birdbrain. Can't you use some kind of Tenshin technique to help us out? Itachi and I can only use normal jutsu that can't really help us out here...I think." Kisame said as they slowly closed in on the nearby town.

"Hey you're right! I CAN do that...See you guys later." Dorimaru said as his eyes flashed, leaves flew around his body and the next moment he was gone.

"...Damned birdbrain." Kisame cursed as they kept running.

"He atleast got away." Itachi replied.

"So now what do we do?" Kisame asked.

"We keep running and running and running and..." Itachi replied.

"Ok I get the picture...Say! Couldn't Orochimaru-sama help us out?" Kisame wondered as he dodged an incoming kunai from Kayoko, who obviously decided to slow them down as soon as possible.

"...If we can find him...Though for some reason I doubt it..." Itachi mused as he also needed to dodge a furry of Kayoko kunai's.

Meanwhile, said Sannin was walking out of a convience store with a backpack filled with suplies and things for himself. He stretched out and as his bones cracked, people ran away in fear.

"How foolish, I just stretch out and they already run in fear from me..." Orochimaru said as he looked at the villagers cower away.

"Hmmm...What in the world is happening there?" Orochimaru said as he turned his head to the right. He noticed a large dust cloud heading towards his way that seemed to be coming at him on a very high tempo.

"Orochimaru-sama! I think we might need your help!" Itachi and Kisame exclaimed and Orochimaru's eyes widened. He had no choice but to run with them.

"What the hell did you guys do..." Orochimaru calmly asked them.

"Piss off Kayoko..." Itachi replied.

"That, I noticed...so tell me..." Orochimaru said calm. Both Itachi and Kisame looked at him with a questioning look.

"Why the hell did you also drag me into this mess!" Orochimaru yelled.

"We thought you could help us out..." Kisame replied.

"...I know a lot of jutsu's but do you THINK that I can do anything in THIS situation?" Orochimaru said. Itachi and Kisame looked at eachother and shrugged.  
"Yeah." They both replied.

"...I can't." Orochimaru said. Suddenly Kisame started to snicker.

"Ya know...I just realised something funny." Kisame said still snickering.

"What could possibly come in to your brain that's funny when being chased by insane woman from your own deadly organisation..." Orochimaru said.

"That even we, one of Hidden Mist's Seven Shinobi Gatana, Hidden Leaf's famous Uchiha clan murderer and one of the Sannin can't do anything against a singleenraged kunoichi." Kisame said snickering.

"...I think the problems with that lies within the fact that Kayoko ain'tyour normal average kunoichi." Itachi replied.

"Enough talk about woman and let's talk more about escaping her." Orochimaru said as he looked over his shoulder to Kayoko, who was now almost getting in range for an attack with her katana's.

"Hey...I think I know a way to get out of this...Something I learned during my time as ANBU." Itachi replied.

"That's good...I suggest that I'm first to get out of here with that jutsu since I'm completely innocent in this mess." Orochimaru stated.

"Whatever you want Orochimaru-sama..." Itachi replied and started running behind him with the Tiger seal ready. Orochimaru looked carefully over his shoulder towards Itachi, wondering what he exactly was going to pull off.

"Hidden Leaf Taijutsu Master Move..." Itachi stated.

"NO! WAIT! DON'T USE THAT!" Orochimaru yelled, knowing what move he was going to pull off, as Orochimaru started to run faster.

"A Thousand Years of Pain!" Itachi said and used the infamous jutsu on Orochimaru, sending him flying far, far away.

"Curse you Uchiha Itachi----!" Orochimaru yelled as he disappeared into the distance.

"Your turn Kisame...And help me to remind myself to wash my hands a million times when we have escaped." Itachi said.

"No wait! There must be a better solution! I'm NOT letting you or anyone else stuff his fingers up my rear end." Kisame replied.

"You have a better idea then?" Itachi asked.

"No...Wait...I DO! Look over there! A river!" Kisame said. Itachi looked at him and nodded, knowing what his sharkface comrade might be up to.

"However I don't think Kayoko..." Itachi said as they jumped onto the river.

"Will follow us? She'll have to because else we will get away and even when she does we can now get away." Kisame said grinning.

"...It's quite some thinking you put in this." Itachi replied.

"I guess I'm just gifted with both brains and beauty." Kisame said grinning as he rubbed his chin. Just after that comment a wave of kunai was launched at the two of them and they did their best to evade them all. Aside from a slight nick on their clothes here and there, they managed to avoid this attack of Kayoko. Itachi looked over his shoulder and saw Kayoko finally jump on the water.

"Kisame, now..." Itachi said and Kisame nodded.

"Misu Bunshin no Jutsu." Kisame said and created an army of Misu Bunshin. Kayoko stopped moving and looked around at the replica's of Kisame.

"...Like this will hold me." Kayoko said and rushed towards the clone closest to Kisame and Itachi.

"No...But this will..." Kisame said as all the Misu Bunshin jumped on Kayoko. She easily destroyed them but couldn't help but be soaked in the proces.

"Suiton: Suiryo no Jutsu." Kisame said and a bubble of water surrounded Kayoko.

"Damn it! Let me out of here!" Kayoko yelled as she futile tried to destroy the barrier of water.

"Maybe after you cool down..." Itachi replied as he stared at her.

"Hey look what the current brings along." Kisame said grinning as he pointed behind Itachi. Itachi turned around and saw an angry white skinned Sannin floating in the water.

"Yo Orochimaru-sama, How's the current?" Itachi asked.

"...I bet you liked doing that to me." Orochimaru said as he glared at Itachi.

"On the contrary I'm going to need to wash my hands a lot now..." Itachi said.

"...Well whatever...I see you numbskulls finally caught her...Is she cooled down?" Orochimaru asked as he stood up on the water surface.

"The hell I ain't!" Kayoko yelled still pissed off.

"She should lose consiousness anytime now..." Kisame stated.

"Say what!" Itachi and Kayoko yelled at the same time, only to see Kayoko faint on the next second. Kisame broke the jutsu and Itachi picked Kayoko up before she fell in to the water. They quickly jumped on to the streets again and laid Kayoko down on the ground.

"So...Anyone knows CPR?" Kisame asked and they looked at eachother.

"_What happened to me...Oh yeah...I passed out due to not having enough oxigen in Hoshigaki's jutsu...Who'se giving me CPR?...I bet it's Itachi...He has really soft lips...Hmmm...I'm going to enjoy this a bit longer...And then beat them up...Hmmm Itachi wears strange cologne though...I should give him something else sometime"_ Kayoko thought. She then felt the tip of a tongue in her mouth.

"_Looks like Itachi knows I'm awake already and wants to have a little fun he...Well...I guess I should about open my eyes now and..." _Kayoko thought and slowly opened one of her eyes. Kayoko then saw purple make up, a closed eye and a pale white skin.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Kayoko screamed as she pushed Orochimaru of her and back into the water. Orochimaru quickly responded and landed gracefully on the water's surface.

"What the hell is he giving me CPR!" Kayoko said as she pointed at Orochimaru.

"I don't know CPR." Kisame stated.

"And neither do I..." Itachi replied nodding.

"Why the hell do YOU not know CPR! What if I nearly drown when we're alone huh! What about then!" Kayoko said as she shook Itachi back and forth. Itachi stared blankly at her as if she was crazy or something, which they all were ofcourse.

"Further more! Are you really ok with letting that pervert push HIS tongue into MY mouth!" Kayoko yelled and both Kisame and Itachi instantly stared at Orochimaru, who had a look of absolute shock on his face, like the other two.

"I didn't put MY tongue in YOUR mouth..." Orochimaru calmly stated and blinked at her.

"...You were the one giving me CPR so it was yours..." Kayoko said as she stared at him.

"No I wasn't...Wait a minute..." Orochimaru said and threw his head back as he opened his mouth. A snake slowly crawled out, making Kayoko tightly hold Itachi's robe, since seeing a full grown snake coming out of one's mouth isn't really a pretty sight. The two hissed something at one another, even though Orochimaru just said things that couldn't really be heard because he had a snake coming out of his mouth. A short while later the snake crawled back into Orochimaru, making everyone shiver with disgust.

"Sorry, my small green friend thought you were his meal. So it was his tongue you felt." Orochimaru said and grinned the way he always grinned. Kayoko stiffened up and dropped her arms down.

"Oi, Kayoko...You alright?" Itachi asked as he moved his hand cross her eyes.

"Let's take her back to camp, Hopefully she'll recover before the mission of tonight." Orochimaru said and jumped back towards camp, followed by Kisame.

"I think...She won't french kiss or want to be french kissed by anyone for sometime now..." Itachi said as he picked her up and jumped back towards camp with Kayoko in his arms.

"Finally made it back..." Kisame stated as they arrived back at their camp.

"Kisame, You're not going to tell me that your already tired, are you? I expected more out of you then that." Orochimaru calmly stated as he hung against a tree withi his hands in this pockets.

"No...I think we all could use some rest, tonights mission is pretty hard since it requires a lot of stealth..." Itachi stated as he laid Kayoko down against a tree and sat down beside her.

"Heh, Orochimaru-sama...You should know me better then that." Kisame said grinning as he stuck his Samehada in to the ground.

"I guess your right, but who knows when that big stamina of yours depletes...Also I didn't know how long you guys have been running..." Orochimaru stated. In the center of their camp, leaves gather and a few seconds later Dorimaru appeared kneeling down in the center of the leaf whirlwind.

"Finally been able to calm her down?" Dorimaru asked as he rose up from the ground.

"Yes..." Itachi confirmed.

"While you guys were away, I've been doing a scan of the area of the compound...There is a bell tower where I can sneak in...but the problem is you guys will have more trouble..." Dorimaru stated.

"...Genjutsu traps?" Orochimaru asked at the same time as Itachi. Kisame and Dorimaru blinked at the two and then stared at eachother.

"No traps, but they do have Genjutsu detection seals all over the place, so sneaking in with a genjutsu won't work..." Dorimaru stated.

"Then there is another way in..." Itachi said.

"Indeed...Right behind the east side wall, there is is a large amount of supplies being stocked where you can hide behind...It should be easy to reach for you." Dorimaru said.

"But we'd have the guards patrolling there then..." Kisame stated.

"At clear night it would be impossible." Orochimaru smiling.

"That's where I come in, right?" Kisame said grinning.

"Kisame's Kirigakure no Jutsu provides us safe passage in to the compound...But the tough part is getting out..." Itachi said.

"Esspecially since we don't know the target's precise location." Orochimaru added.

"I can still fly safely with Sharkface's mist covering the field...It's better even since I need to carry the headset with me..." Dorimaru said.

"However there is a slight problem...It takes some time to gather up enough chakra to cover the entire area and make it thick enough to not be able to see me...Not to mention that I can only hold the jutsu for approximately half an hour at with that range and thickness..." Kisame stated.

"Then...Is it possible to let the mist slightly clear up when we are inside the compound to give us extra time if needed be?" Itachi asked.

"I could do that, the problem is wether the guards will notice me or not..." Kisame stated.

"Hm...I think I've formed a plan." Orochimaru stated.

"Then, I guess it's about time to wake Kayoko up as well..." Itachi stated and the four of them stared at Kayoko and then at eachother.

"_This scent...Not a doubt about it...This IS Itachi's...or am I just dreaming this...?"_ Kayoko thought.

"_What happened...I...passed out...? Then...Is this Itachi kissing me? Those bastards must be joking around with stuff like...'Let's see if the dark knight, Itachi can awaken the evil princess of doom' or something like that...Well...I don't think I'll mind..."_ Kayoko thought as she felt Itachi gently licking her lips. She slightly opened her mouth for Itachi and his tongue immediately slipped in. Shortly after Kayoko was running short on breath she bit his tongue.

"Aw! God damned sunova mother..." Itachi said as he rolled over, grabbed his mouth and continued cursing.

"Ow, she's awake I guess..." The other three stated.

"That's for trying to take adavantage of me when I'm passed out!" Kayoko yelled and pointed accusingly at Itachi.

"Yes my tongue is ok, you sadistic lil..." Itachi said as he glared at her.

"I bet you liked it psycho!" Kayoko yelled.

"...No I didn't..." Itachi said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well anyway, You guys owe me since you were all wrong." Itachi said and looked at Orochimaru and the others.

"...Shouldn't have voted that she'd start hunting him down again." Orochimaru said as he handed Itachi the money over.

"...I could've sworn she'd attack him again as well..." Dorimaru said and also handed over the money.

"Here I was thinking she'd freak out because she might have thought it was another snake..." Kisame said kind of grumpy as he handed his money over as well.

"You guys actually had a bet?" Kayoko asked as her eyes twitched.

"Well...We needed to do something fun with waking you up." Itachi stated.

"Enough foolishness...Time for the plan..." Orochimaru stated. Everyone sat down in a circle and paid close attention to Orochimaru.

"First of all...I'll go and remind all of you what this mission is." Orochimaru said.

"This mission is to kidnap a member of this clan, who has the clan's bloodline limit...There is only one person that we know off who has the bloodline since the others haven't exposed it...And all we know about this girl is that she's about the age of Kayoko...There aren't any other people of her or Itachi's age in that clan at the moment so finding her won't be that hard." Orochimaru said.

"Wait one second...Why can't we just grab a random person from the clan and use their bloodline limit for research?" Itachi asked.

"If it were that easy, we wouldn't be going over this right now...This clan has a seal that is given to a child at birth, which locks up the clan's power...However, with the right requirements that seal can be opened, giving the person the strength of their bloodline." Orochimaru stated.

"So our objective is to locate and kidnap the target...We already knew that, you know..." Kayoko stated and nodded.

"We must capture the target alive, so be sure to knock her out when you find her...That's all for our objective." Orochimaru said and glared at Kayoko from the corner of his eyes.

"Now for the actual plan...First off, Kisame will start with his Kirigakure no Jutsu, conceiling the area in a thick mist...After that the rest of us gains entry to the compound by the east side of it by jumping over the walls when the guards aren't able to see us due to the mist. Dorimaru, however, will instead be flying towards the bell tower in order to enter the compound from the other side...His job is taking out anyone heading towards out location with stealth and making sure when we can escape the same way back out of the compound..." Orochimaru said.

"There is a time limit off approximately thirthy minutes if I need to hold up the thick mist for as long as I can..." Kisame stated.

"I have a easy solution for that...When we have crossed the wall and are in the compound, Kisame, you will move towards the wall and hold it up there where the guards can see you...But you have to be absolutely silent or the guards will notice you..." Orochimaru stated.

"I see...By being in the guard's normal blind spot, Kisame can let the mist clear up without being spotted and reserving more chakra that way." Itachi said.

"Normally Kirigakure no jutsu is used for quick assasination...Holding it up a long time costs a lot of chakra...Other wise, Kirigakure takes up much more chakra...unless the weather feels being generous enough to make the night cold enough for a mist to generally appear...Costs me less power, you know." Kisame said grinning.

"Anyway, it is as simple as that...Kayoko, Itachi and myself are the ones that need to search for the target, though Dorimaru is allowed to search as well, but needs to be able to return to the bell tower as soon as possible when we need him to." Orochimaru said.

"I got it, I'll stay near the bell tower's area and seek the target out in those quarters." Dorimaru said.

"Well, that pretty much covers our plan of action...Now let's rest up for the mission." Orochimaru stated. They thenrested up until nightfall, and ate dinner an hour before the start of their mission.

"It's almost time to go..." Itachi stated.

"Excited?" Kayoko asked, who was getting ready for the mission in general.

"...I wouldn't exactly become excited from a stealth mission...Killing in silent means leaving no traces at all..." Itachi said.

"But that's what being a shinobi is practically about." Kayoko stated and gave Itachi a questioning look.

"I know...We need to make sure that the person we are taking is knocked out and won't wake up in the middle of our escape...That is what sucks about this mission." Itachi said nodding.

"Ow! I see..." Kayoko said and created a Kage bunshin. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she exactly was going to do. Kayoko then transformed her Kage Bunshin in to Itachi.

"Hey! What's up with that!" Itachi jumped up and pointed at Kayoko's Kage Bunshin.

"Just shut up and watch!" Kayoko said and whacked him around the head. Kayoko climbed up on 'Itachi's' back and prentended to be out cold. 'Itachi' began walking around and slowly Kayoko opened her eyes.

"AH! PEOPLE HELP ME! A PSYCHOTIC PERVERT IS KIDNAPPING ME! AAAAH!" Kayoko screamed and began knocking 'Itachi' on his head. The Kage bunshin popped off, leaving a giggling Kayoko behind. Itachi sweat dropped and stared at her and the other three people of their team were staring at her as well.

"Ow come on, you guys know it would be funny..." Kayoko said and everyone shook their heads.

"Kayoko...this mission is serious since it will greatly benefit us...Don't joke around that much during the mission..." Orochimaru stated as he walked past her.

"Yes sir..." Kayoko said "_You stupid stuck up snake...Have some fun for once in your life..._" Kayoko thought as she glared at the back of Orochimaru's head.

"Well, let's be on our way." Orochimaru said and stared at Kayoko.

"_That bastard can't read thoughts, right...? RIGHT!_" Kayoko thought as she flinched from Orochimaru's glare

Everyone thengot up and headed towards their destination. It wasn't too long before they got in position.

"Alright, everyone...Headsets on...Kisame...You're up." Orochimaru stated. Kisame nodded and got into his jutsu position as a mist slowly covered the entire area. After a few minutes, Kisame nodded that that the mist was thick enough. Dorimaru changed into his normal form, grabbed the headset with his claws and flew off.

"Man...Tonight sure brought one hell of a fog..." One of the stationed guards said.

"Hmmm...Indeed...Quite unusual for this country." Another one said.

"It happens from time to time...But I didn't think we'd get a fog after such a nice day..." The third mentioned.

"Hey do we have snakes around here?" The fourth guard asked.

"In the nearby forest there should be a couple...Why?" The first one asked.

"I just saw a bird flying over with a snake in his claws...And I haven't seen that before yet." The fourth replied.

"A bird carrying a snake you say? He must have been hungry to go after a snake...Where did it go?" The first asked.

"I think somewhere in the dircection of the bell tower, why interested?" The fourth asked.

"You didn't know? This guy is obsessed with birds, all he does when he's off duty is watch the birds soar trough the sky." The second one stated. The fourth guard stared over to the bell tower and saw Dorimaru land there.

"...Hey, you were stationed near the tower yesterday, right?" The first one asked the third.

"I was...Why?" The third asked.

"I was there too a couple of days ago and I don't remember a bird having his nest there...Let's check it out..." He answered as he and the third guard left towards the bell tower.

"We'd better pay close attention to this wall then..." The second said as he and the fourth started marching. Meanwhile, Dorimaru had changed into his human form again and had put on his headset.

"This is Dorimaru, I'm the belltower...Mission started..." Dorimaru said.

"Yes...Be careful." Itachi send back trough the mic.

"Hoshigaki, you better make the guards not see us or you when we are going over there." Kayoko said and she, Itachi and Orochimaru headed towards the wall.

"Tch...I wouldn't be surprised if you hit your head in the castle wall..." Kisame cursed as he slowly followed them. Dorimaru looked down into the bell tower and noticed no one there. He then looked around the belltower wall towards the outer walls of the compound and noticed the guards going towards him.

"Looks like this is the only way..." Dorimaru said and jumped down. He nimbly landed on the ground and quickly hid behind one of the pillars there. The guards entered the tower and looked around.

"No birds here..." One of them stated.

"...Alert the others...Have them tighten security in the compound, if some of them went to bed already, wake them up...We might have possible intruders." The other said and the first one rushed off. The other looked down the bell tower for a few seconds then rushed away.

"This is Dorimaru to Team Red..." Dorimaru said.

"This is team red, go ahead Dorimaru..." Itachi whispered in to the mic.

"They noticed me flying up here and are going to tighten security, are you guys already inside the compound?" Dorimaru asked.

"Negative...We're outside the walls and going to jump over in a few seconds..." Itachi stated.

"Then I'll go ahead and lessen the security...Dorimaru, over and out." Dorimaru said and withdrew his katana. Itachi, Kayoko and Orochimaru jumped over the walls as the guards passed them.

"Hey did you feel that?" One of them asked.

"...Feel what?" The other one asked in return.

"I think this situation is creeping me out...A cold chill just ran over my spine..." He replied.

"I think tonight's duty will be less boring then usual then..." The other one stated as they continued their watch.

"Alright, we're in...Now we need to split up right?" Itachi asked.

"Yes...I'll enter trough this side...You take south and Kayoko north...Good luck everyone." Orochimaru stated and they split up.

------Itachi------

Itachi nimbly entered the compound and instantly jumped to the ceiling in order to crawl past any guards that could come around the corners.

"_I'm surprised the courtyard didn't have any guards...I guess they really trust those guards on top of the wall."_ Itachi thought as he crawled over the ceiling. He passed a couple of corners and entered the first room he found.

"_Silent...No snoring or breathing...No ones here...Then again..._" Itachi thought and activated his Sharingan. He noticed a small rat walking over the floor and into a hole in the wall, but other then that there was absolutely no living being in the room.

"_Looks like a storage room...Now lets hear if any guards patrol these hallways..."_ Itachi thought and listened if anyone passed by the storage room.

"_Footsteps...Heading towards this way!"_ Itachi heard footsteps rapidly aproaching his position. He jumped up to the ceiling and a few seconds later the door was opened.

"We should still have some of those here you know..." A young woman said who entered the storage room.

"What the hell is wrong with those boneheads anyway...Waking up us before any of the guys...We woman need our beauty sleep you know..." The other woman that entered the storage room yawned.

"Well let's hurry up and take the seals...They should alarm either of us when a intruder passes trough an area..." The first woman said and formed a couple of handseals and then held her hands above a small chest.

"Kai..." She said and the chest opened.

"Well let's take these then." She said and took a couple of tags out of the chest.

"Yeah I guess so then we can get back to...Huh?" The other woman said as she rubbed her eyes.

"What is it?" The first one asked.

"I thought I just saw someone from the corner of my eyes..." She replied. Their eyes then widened as they realised that might be true, but it was too late. Itachi stabbed them from behind with a kunai, hitting a pressure point or two to knock them out.

"_Sorry ladies...But I can't have you place those things to find me or my friends..."_ Itachi thought as he dropped them in a corner and covered them with a couple of blankets that were lying there.

He walked out of the storage room and closed the door behind him.

"_Now...What is behind door number two."_ Itachi thought and quickly jumped across the hallway and headed into the second room.

_"This is a bedroom...With it's own bathroom even...I wonder if that's our target..."_ Itachi thought as he walked trough the room and heard a woman hum under the shower. Itachi looked in the bathroom and saw a brown haired woman, that Itachi figured was about 18 or 20, taking a shower with her back towards him.

"_Not our target...However...Perhaps she is a useful source of information..._" Itachi thought and flashed away. The young lady continued humming cheerfully untill she felt a kunai being pressed to her neck. She covered herself up with her arms and didn't move a muscle either then that.

"...If you won't scream I'll let you live. Just nod if you understand..." Itachi stated. The lady slightly nodded.

"Good...I don't like killing woman that easily so that's one less sin for me..." Itachi stated.

"What do you want..." The woman asked and slightly turned her head towards Itachi.

"Keep looking forward...I'm looking for a girl that's about 15 years old..." Itachi stated.

"Could you be more specific?" The woman asked.

"She has unlocked your clan's bloodline limit." Itachi stated and the woman slightly smiled.

"That dumbass...She should've been more careful..." The lady replied.

"I don't care about that...What I do care about is that I don't like having a shower with my clothes on...So tell me where I can find her." Itachi said.

"Hmph...Why won't you take your clothes off then? Ow and here's a hint about where she is...in her bedroom perhaps?" The lady stated.

"Don't make me repeat my question, please..." Itachi said, still remaining calm and patient.

"I can scream for the guards, you know...You'd kill me but they'd kill you." The lady said.

"_Damn her...She's trying to stall time..."_ Itachi thought and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Listen closely...You tell me what floor she is and you'll find yourself living atleast a while longer...I don't care if you lie or not just tell me so I can knock you out and leave." Itachi whispered in her ear. He slightly let go of her so she could speak again.

"You are a weird one...You and I are most likely enemies yet you make difference between men and woman? Pretty naive...But I guess if I wouldn't tell you, you'd just go and interrogate one of my friends...And I won't have you do that no matter what." She replied.

Itachi let out a sigh. "_Just tell me already so I can finish this mission...I hate these snatch and run missions..."_ He thought.

"...The third floor..." The lady said. Itachi's eyes widened and stared at her.

"She's on the third floor..." She said and let out a sigh as she sat down on the floor.

"Would you please try not to take too many people down as you track her down...? It's the least you can do for someone who helped you out." She then said.

"No...The least I could do is let you live...However, you haven't been much trouble so I'll try to honor your wish as much as I can." Itachi said. The lady raised her head with wide eyes, only to be knocked out the next second.

"_Really Itachi...Stop getting yourself in to situations like that...Anyone who spots me after this I'll have to kill though...I doubt I'd find other people in open positons like that though..."_ Itachi thought as he dried himself with a towel. He looked over his back towards the unconsious woman on the floor.

"Thanks for the shower and information..." He said as he threw the towel on her. Itachi double checked if water didn't drop off him or his clothes anymore and made his way out of the room.

------Dorimaru------

He ran across walls, jumped from room to room, searching for clues. So far, he had searched the entire west wing's ground floor and was now on his way to the first floor. He had come across a few patrols he could dispose off without being noticed and hid their bodies in empty rooms he found.

"_If there are bedrooms on every floor...This is going to be a long search...Not to mention the annoying fact that there is a time limit..._" Dorimaru thought as he landed on the first floor holding his katana ready, his eyes moving across the hall like he was searching for a prey to hunt.

"_I think it's best to find an empty room and ask how the others are doing..."_ Dorimaru thought and quickly jumped towards the room on his right. He listened and heard no living things in the room, so he opened the door and headed in.

"_Well...If this isn't nice...Looks like I found their weapons room...Time for some sabotage..but first..."_ Dorimaru thought and hid behind a couple of crates.

"This is birdman to sharkface...Come in sharkface." Dorimaru said.

"_I thought I told you to stop calling me that._" The answer was out of the headset.

"If you stop calling me things like that too...Anyway how are you doing with the mist?" Dorimaru asked.

"_Heh...That's all you wanted to know? This is a piece of cake right now...You guys have plenty of time left..._" Kisame replied.

"Good...Itachi-san, Kayoko-san and Orochimaru-san...Found any clues?" Dorimaru asked.

"_I haven't really..._" Orochimaru replied.

"_No sign of her yet...But damn this clan is full of perverts..._" Kayoko replied.

"Thanks for the unneeded info Kayoko-san...Itachi-san, have you found anything?" Dorimaru asked and there was no reply to be heard.

"_Oi, You guys don't think he got caught or something, right?"_ Kayoko asked.

"_I'm not caught...These people are too easy to handle so far...I'm at the third floor..."_ Itachi replied.

"_Whaaaa! Third floor already, what about the first and second?"_ Kayoko asked.

"_I use my Kage Bunshins...Don't tell me you forgot we could do that..."_ Itachi answered.

"

"_...Really, hurry up with this...Kisame can't hold on forever and the guards might be crawling all over the place in a few minutes."_ Itachi then said.

"_Yes, yes...We'll hurry...I'm on the second floor...What about you bird?"_ Kayoko asked.

"Let's just say that I'm in the spot where I'm going to leave a surprise for our friends here..." Dorimaru said as he got up.

"_Don't tell me you're gonna crap all over the place, birdman..."_ Kisame stated.

"_...Everyone...Keep this line clear...This ain't something to joke on..."_ Orochimaru stated.

"Yeah, yeah Orochimaru-sama...Dorimaru over and out." Dorimaru stated as he put his microphone off.

"Let's see...This should do it..." Dorimaru said as he placed the last explosion note. He then stepped to the centre of the weapon storage room and folded his hands together.

"Ninpou: Tri Inferno..." Dorimaru said and three small fire balls were created and started circling around eachother.

"Good...Now stay like that..." Dorimaru said as he slowly walked back to the door. As he reached the door, he grabbed his katana and headed back out.

"_There that should do it..."_ Dorimaru said and ran sideways over the wall. All of a sudden two shinobi appeared around the corner he was heading towards.

"What the hell!" One of them yelled and before he knew what happened he was impaled by Dorimaru's katana. Dorimaru quickly drew his katana out of the man's body and launched it at the second shinobi, but this one reacted fast enough to stop his attack with a kunai. The shinobi started to make one handed seals, making Dorimaru realise he had to do something or else he might be finished. Pulling his katana back and dodging the kunai attack, Dorimaru saw the opening to stop the man's handseals as he sliced with his katana and cut the shinobi's hand open.

"The intruder is over here!" He yelled and a second later Dorimaru sliced his throat.

"Shit...This is going to be a bit tough..." Dorimaru cursed as he continued to ran forward.

Around the next corner, he found himself encountering another group of shinobi that were rushing towards him as well. He nimbly jumped over them, leaving the shinobi surprised for a second, before turning around and chasing after Dorimaru. Jumping from side to side, dodging the incoming shurikens, Dorimaru reached the bell tower once more. He jumped of the edge of the stairwell in the bell tower with spread arms, quickly returned to his normal falcon form and caught an air drift to send him up.

When he reached the top, Dorimaru changed back into his human form. Drawing out his katana immediately and sticking it into the large wooden pillars of the bell tower made him suspend in the air. He looked down and noticed the shinobi dropping down from the first floor to the ground.

"Where did he go!" One of them shouted.

"Shit, we didn't lost em, did we?" Another one shouted. Dorimaru smiled and withdrew his katana from the pillar.

"Damn it, He didn't go trough the hall...Where is he..." The person in the middle stated. He then felt something from above him and he looked up. He could only let out a scream to warn his comrades before being crushed by Dorimaru.

"This is where you do die, intruder!" One of the shinobi yelled.

"Nin!" Dorimaru exclaimed and readied himself for battle.

------Kayoko------

"Ugh..." The shinobi on the floor moaned.

"Geez, another wuss..." Kayoko complained as she struck him the finishing blow. She let out a sigh as she dragged the body behind a couple of crates.

"There has to be a way for me to find this girl faster then going trough all these perverted morons and question them..." Kayoko said to herself.

She had moved her way up to the third floor by using Kage Bunshins, which Itachi reminded her oh so friendly off, but she still didn't find any clue of where the girl might be. So far, all the rooms she had checked were either from men or were empty. She heard rubbling in the direction of the belltower and figured Dorimaru had been found and engaged combat. Other then that there wasn't anything special going on, she figured.

However, since Dorimaru had been found, she knew that she had to be extra careful of shinobi possibly on the move. So far she hadn't been using her Sharingan, but seeing the currenent situation, she turned it on. She smiled as she slightly had forgotten what it feels like to use the Sharingan outside of battle, where things are less chaotic. Even the slighetest movement would not escape her.

Proceeding forward, Kayoko hoped that the next room around the corner was guarded. That way she knew she would've found the girl they're looking for. Kayoko noticed a shadow slowly coming towards her direction from around the corner.

She flashed trough the handseals and gathered up chakra ready to burn the next shinobi. As she noticed the shinobi's forehead protector come around the corner, she shifted to the Tiger seal.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Kayoko said and exhaled her mighty flames. As she stopped her jutsu, she noticed it was Itachi, clinging on to the ceiling like a scared cat.

"...Well what a warm welcome." Itachi stated as he dropped down.

"Geez...It's only you, I nearly fried your ass." Kayoko said.

"Hey! Look! The walls over here are scourged, the intruders must be near by!" Echoed trough the hallway before Itachi could reply something to Kayoko. Realising that they'd soon be found, both of them jumped towards the room around the corner and quickly entered it.

Soon after they closed the door they heard footsteps rapidly passing them by. It was then that a cold shiver ran down Kayoko's spine. She and Itachi turned around at the same time and saw two shinobi squads stabbing forward with their katana, in order to kill them.

"_Crap..."_ Kayoko thought and she grabbed her katana's as quick as she could to knock the swords away, but it was already to late for that. She knew she couldn't stop all of them from hitting her. Four katana's closing in on four different critical area's and not one way to avoid them.

Then all of a sudden they stopped moving. They were all trembling, like they just saw a ghost. Another cold shiver ran down Kayoko's spine, only this time it was colder then ice. A moment later she saw a vision of how the two squads were brutally murdered. The next they stumbled back in fear from her.

"_Did I just...use some kind of new Mangekyou technique...?"_ Kayoko wondered as she raised an eyebrow.

"_No...I didn't have the time to activate and counter with Mangekyou then...did Itachi...?"_ Kayoko thought and noticed Itachi stepping forward.

"Trembling from just a small image of death...How pathetic..." Itachi said. The shinobi couldn't help but tremble as Itachi continued to threatingly step forward.

"I promised someone I would kill a minimum amount of you all...However...Eight people should be considered minimum..." Itachi said and raised a smile.

"Itachi...What did you..." Kayoko said and only now noticed she was also slightly trembling. Itachi didn't reply and continued to step forward. He picked the first one off the ground.

"I'll let you be the first to die and spare you the sight of your comrades being slaughtered..." Itachi said and threw the man towards the back wall. The moment he landed against the wall, the shinobi had blood coming out of his mouth, ravaged clothing and a kunai sticking in his chest.

"One down, seven more to go..." Itachi said and held up 7 more kunai's. Each and everyone of them let out a scream and it wasn't long before they were all dead on the ground, either impaled by a kunai, their own katana or both. In the centre of the bloodbath Itachi stood and looked around.

"_What the hell...was this feeling...and why does Itachi remind me of Orochimaru..." _Kayoko thought as she looked at the smiling Itachi.

"What's wrong Kayoko...? Was my intent to kill so strong that you even couldn't help out killing these scum...?" Itachi asked.

"Heh...I knew it, You are just a murdering psycho...I bet you got a kick out of that, didn't you?" Kayoko asked grinning.

"If I hadn't done this we would've been killed..." Itachi stated as he stepped over a dead shinobi body, heading towards Kayoko.

"Well thank you mister hero, but I could've stopped atleast three out of the four critical attacks they were about to give me...And then I'd kill they're asses and save you." Kayoko said as Itachi stepped in front of her.

"That still leaves you with a critical wound, meaning you could be a problem when escaping...Next time use your Mangekyou faster." Itachi stated.

"Hard to do when you are about to be stabbed by four katana's." Kayoko replied.

"...So you haven't noticed after all." Itachi said.

"Haven't noticed what, you bastard." Kayoko glared at him.

"...I'll explain later...Let's hurry and find her...She's on the third floor." Itachi said.

"How do you know for sure?" Kayoko asked.

"...I just do." Itachi answered.

"God damn it, I so hate you at times like these." Kayoko cursed as she followed Itachi out the room.

"That's because you know I'm right..." Itachi said. Kayoko glared at him then let out a sigh and continued onward along with Itachi.

"_Still...What the heck was me seeing those shinobi being killed...It wasn't a preminition since it's entirely different from how they were killed by Itachi...Then...what was it...?"_ Kayoko thought.

She continued to ponder about this as she closely followed Itachi. Kayoko then felt a presence behind her, so she quickly turned around. With two quick slashes of her katana's she cut her enemy in half.

"Don't disturb me when I'm thinking!" She yelled at the dead enemy as Itachi stared at her with wide eyes.

"What...?" Kayoko snorted at Itachi.

"Wow..." Itachi replied and continued walking.

"Wow?" Kayoko repeated as stared at him with twitching eyes.

"Yes, Wow..." Itachi repeated as he looked over his shoulder towards Kayoko. She rolled her eyes and continued to follow Itachi towards the next room.

------Orochimaru------

"Interesting...I didn't expect Itachi to use my Killing Intent tactic so soon after being learned..." Orochimaru said as he stared outside trough a window.

The moonlight was the only thing that enlightened the room. The beam of light landed on a bed that stood not to far from him.

"I guess it's about time to take you with me...Kisame will need to thicken the mist again." Orochimaru said as he walked over to the edge of the bed. He bend over and looked at the sleeping girl in the bed.

"Well then...Let's go..." Orochimaru said and rubbed the little girl's cheek, waking her up.

"Who the hell are you...?" She asked and moved her hand underneath her pillow. Before she knew it, Orochimaru had pinned her down.

"A kunai won't kill me...After all, why kill someone who can give you power..." Orochimaru said and glared into her eyes.

"That's right...I know you want to show the world your clan's power and that your clan is holding you back...Come with me and you can show the world your infinite power..." Orochimaru said. The girl slightly nodded and rose up from her bed.

"However..." Orochimaru said as the girl stood aside from him. With a swift blow to her neck he knocked her out.

"You might be a bother awake..." Orochimaru said and put the girl on his back.

"Kisame, Itachi, Kayoko, Dorimaru...I've got the girl...We're leaving..." Orochimaru said.

"_All right I'll start thickening the mist again..." _Kisame stated.

"_Wha--t! Here we are searching for her the entire time and you find her on your first report in!" _Kayoko yelled trough the mic.

"_Kayoko, calm down, at least now we can leave...Dorimaru...You'll need to fly away again..."_ Itachi stated.

"_Under...I...that my...is broken...due to...fall...3 meters..."_ Dorimaru replied.

"_Just some thing only a bird would do, make your hi-tech equipment fall 3 meters..."_ Kisame said snickering.

"_Hey...neccesary...order to kill...shinobi squad...They...squashed bugs...now"_ Dorimaru replied.

"Whatever...Just you all get back to Kisame in one piece...Be sure to distract the shinobi along the way..." Orochimaru stated.

"_Leave...to me...got...last surprise for them."_ Dorimaru stated.

Orochimaru let out a sigh and then quickly left the room. Dorimaru had meanwhile reached the top of the belltower and was staring over the compound.

"Time to leave them with even more chaos." Dorimaru said as he looked at all the shinobi running from one place to the other.

"Ninpou: Tenshin Tri Inferno...Kai!" Dorimaru said and two seconds later a loud explosion was heard and a fire broke out.

"_What the hell! everyone are you alive?"_ Kisame shouted trough the headset.

"_Wow...That wasn't a shitty explosion..."_ Kayoko stated.

"_...Dorimaru's surpise?"_ Itachi wondered.

"That's right, It was my departing gift." Dorimaru replied.

"_I thought I told you not to crap all over the place, birdbrain..."_ Kisame stated,

"Sorry, I couldn't help resisting myself from doing it." Dorimaru said smiling.

An hour later they were all gather back at their camp.

"Well that wasn't that hard really..." Kisame stated as he smilingly sat down on the ground.

"No kidding there...The guys were pushovers..." Kayoko stated as she jumped up a treebranch and laid down on it.

"So what are we to do with her?" Itachi asked as Orochimaru sat the girl down against a tree.

"Itachi, I want you to guard over her, be sure to check if she doesn't carry any shinobi equipment...I have a few more things before heading to bed...The rest of you may do as you please..." Orochimaru stated and left with a poof. Dorimaru transformed back into his bird form and landed on Itachi's shoulder.

"Now let's see if she has any hidden weapons..." Itachi stated and started to search her. All of a sudden Kayoko kicked him in face.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Kayoko pointed acusingly at Itachi.

"Carrying out orders?" Itachi asked confused as he got back up.

"Did it accur to you that SOME girls might sleep without underwear and that you might you know what!" Kayoko exclaimed.

"Fine, then you search her..." Itachi stated and jumped up into the tree. A few minutes later Kayoko was done with the search and Itachi and Dorimaru dropped back down next to her.

"Nothing?" Itachi asked.

"Aside from this flute, this girl can't kill us reall in our sleep..." Kayoko stated.

"Let's tie her to the tree and stand guards every two hours or so...Kisame, you are up first..." Itachi stated and was replied with loud snoring.

"...Alright Kisame won't be standing guard...Then Dorimaru is up first, then me, then Kayoko...and then lastly Orochimaru-sama once he has returned..." Itachi stated.

"Alright then." Dorimaru said and transformed into his human form. Itachi and Kayoko quickly headed into their sleeping bags.

"Ne, Itachi...What was that what you were talking about before?" Kayoko asked.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"You said 'So you haven't noticed after all...' what do you mean by that?" Kayoko asked.

"Mangekyou Sharingan doesn't feel that much different from the normal Sharingan...You can use Tsukuyomi while using your normal Sharingan as well..." Itachi stated.

"But...Tsukuyomi is a Mangekyou technique only..else everyone of our clan could've done it...right?" Kayoko asked.

"No...Here is what I figured out...Mangekyou Sharingan is needed to unlock the three abilities...But when you normally use your sharingan you need to only convert a bit more chakra in order to activate the technique of the Mangekyou...It will be less powerfull, effective and cost less chakra, but it will still get the job done since the technique's are strong enough...So next time we are in a situation like we were before, try to activate Tsukuyomi instantly by converting a bit more chakra to your eyes." Itachi answered.

"..._But...what you did wasn't a sharingan technique..."_ Kayoko thought as she stared at Itachi.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah...I guess so...Let's sleep...We need to be as fresh as possible in the morning and be able to guard that girl without falling asleep..." Kayoko said and rolle dover in her sleeping back.

"Yeah...We do..." Itachi stated.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Yeah, that's right people, this is not a dream, I updated fast. why? caus I felt like writing this story again. The next chapter will take a while longer though, probably by next weekend I'll have it by then. Thnx for the reviews by the way, since this story appears to not be very popular (or people are too lazy to type a review everytime XP) Anyway, enjoy the chapter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19:**

The next day they were all up early and found Orochimaru guarding the girl.

"Geez...I thought I told you to watch her, Itachi...Not arrange guard shifts..." Orochimaru said as he looked at Itachi.

"Sorry Orochimaru-sama...But even I need a good night sleep in order to travel at full speed the next day..." Itachi replied.

"Well I guess it's alright...All I know is that I'm not going to be the one who'se going to carry her back to the Country of Lightning..." Orochimaru replied.

"I'll..." Kayoko said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and raised her other hand.

"I'll carry her from now on...To make up for not guarding her the entire night." Itachi said as he walked over to the tree and cut the ropes restraining the girl. Kayoko looked surprised at Itachi and blinked a couple of times.

"Itachi! I won't let you get your perverted hands on her!" Kayoko exclaimed, causing birds to fly away fast from their nests. Everyone looked blankly at her, wondering where she got that idea from.

"What the hell are you talking about...?" Itachi asked.

"Now I know why you so willingly wanted to search her! You just want to touch her in...in...places!" Kayoko exclaimed.

"No I don't...I just think it's appropriate for me to do it since I didn't guard her last night...and when you think about it I'm the best possible person for the job..." Itachi stated.

"Yeah right! You aren't alone here you know!" Kayoko exclaimed.

"Kisame has to carry his Samehada, Orochimaru-sama is too sleepy since he was up all night as far as I know, Dorimaru isn't used to carrying heavy items and I don't think you should go trough the trouble of carrying her." Itachi pointed out.

"Tsk...Whatever...I'm off to refresh myself, if you all don't mind..." Kayoko said and left.

"What's up with her?" Kisame asked as he straightened his Akatsuki robe.

"Do I look like a girl to you...?" Itachi asked.

"No..." Kisame replied.

"Then how would I know what she's thinking?" Itachi asked as he put his Akatsuki robe back on.

"Point taken..." Kisame said and placed Samehada back on his back.

"...I guess from now on we'll have two woman to wait for..." Orochimaru stated.

"We could just knock this one unconsious everytime..." Itachi and Kisame stated.

"No...It will be better if she's awake...But for that we need a story of how she ended up with us..." Orochimaru stated.

"How about we tell her that we were asked to save her?" Dorimaru suggested.

"Wow birdbrain, you actually have a decent plan...Let's ponder about it." Kisame stated. Dorimaru changed into his human form, sat down on the ground and started to ponder along with Kisame.

"...You guys do realise that she could wake up at anytime, right?" Itachi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see...How about a rivalling clan attacked them..." Kisame stated, ignoring Itachi.

"Yeah, yeah! And we happen to hear the fight go on and were curious what was happening since this country doesn't have a Hidden Village!" Dorimaru said excited, also ignoring Itachi's precious statement. Itachi sighed and sat down next to the unconsious girl.

"Yup, you are stuck with us bunch of weirdo's..." Itachi said and stared at the sky. Not much later, Kayoko returned and looked questioningly at Kisame and Dorimaru, who were expanding their story quite a bit.

"O...kay...Do I want to know what those two are talking about?" Kayoko asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"...Yeah, they are making up a story to tell her when she wakes up what happened." Itachi stated as he turned his head towards Kayoko.

"...Why don't just tell her that her clan got attacked, a woman came to us, a bunch of nuke-nin that felt like helping out for a reward afterwards and then entrusted me to take care of her?" Kayoko suggested. Dorimaru and Kisame looked up at her.

"Yeah, but that has too less of bloodless and me shaving my enemies to death with my dear Samehada." Kisame said nodding.

"And me swiftly bringing my opponents down from the darkness." Dorimaru added also nodding.

"You guys are such retards at times...Let's keep it simple and add things on later if she asks stuff about it." Kayoko shook her head.

"That's exactly what we are going to do...However, if we don't leave now there might be a chance that her clan will try to track her down." Orochimaru stated.

"So we're going to travel without proper breakfast..." Itachi said as he got up.

"We'll eat as soon as we reach the border town which should be in a couple of hours...So let's hurry." Orochimaru said. Kisame and Dorimaru now also stood up from the ground.

"Heh...I guess it's time to wear those once again, right Orochimaru-sama?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah it's for the best...Also we're just going to walk since running draws too much attention to us." Orochimaru stated.

"Long time since I wore one of those..." Kisame said grinning.

"Those?" Dorimaru, Itachi and Kayoko asked. With a few swift handmotions, Orochimaru and Kisame made a bunch of hats appear and both of them put one on.

"These wicked hats give you a low profile..." Kisame said grinning as he lifted his hat up a bit.

"Plus, they keep your head cool during hot days." Orochimaru said also with a grin on his face and then both of their teeth went 'pling' due to the sunlight.

"...Why does this organisation keep freaking me out everytime they show something new that's weird." Kayoko stated.

"...We should use them though." Itachi said and Kisame threw one of the next hats at him.

"I don't think I'll need that though." Dorimaru said as he pointed at the fact he was hooded.

"Hmmm, that's true...and you could always return to your bird-form and fly unsuspiciously above us." Itachi stated. Kisame frowned slightly and popped one of the hats off.

"I guess they're good for use...They hide our faces after all." Kayoko said, making Kisame grin again and throw one at her.

"Well then, let us be on our way." Orochimaru stated.

"Yes...Let's go." Itachi said and picked the girl up. Dorimaru transformed back to his bird-form and took flight as everyone headed off.

"What's wrong, Kayoko?" Itachi asked after they travelled for a while. Kayoko, who had been staring at Itachi and the sleeping girl on his back for quite some time now, was shaken out of her thoughts.

"No, nothing is wrong...I just wondered how she's going to react once she wakes up..." Kayoko said.

"Oh...I see." Itachi said. Kayoko felt the situation was kind of awkward between them and she bit the corner of her lips.

"She reminds you of yourself, doesn't she?" Itachi asked.

"Huh! What gave you that thought!" Kayoko reacted surprised.

"She isn't that different from looks compared to you...I actually believe that if either of you would change your hairsyle and started acting the same, you'd be hard to keep apart. Also, the situation she's in right now is like how your's once was as well..." Itachi stated.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Kayoko said as she gave the girl a closer look. The girl then slowly opened her eyes, making Kayoko jump up.

"Where am I..." The girl said.

"Ah! So you're finally awake huh? Don't worry, you're among friends." Kayoko said smiling.

"What...happened?" She asked.

"Your clan was attacked, we were asked to take you as far away as possible for your safety." Itachi stated.

"Hehe...We had to slice and dice our way trough the enemy to do so though." Kisame said grinning.

"They were attacked!" The girl yelled and started moving, shifting her weight so that both Itachi and her fell over.

"They were, most likely, ater you...There wasn't much in it for us but we thought your clan might reward us afterwards." Orochimaru stated.

"Hey I had a dream about you! And how long have I been out?" The girl asked.

"Just one night..." Itachi said, who was already back up on his feet.

"Then shouldn't we go back to see what happened!" The girl yelled.

"No, That would be too dangerous...We'll return when needed be..." Itachi said.

"Oi, Can you tell us your name?" Kayoko asked.

"Kuchinabi...Now you guys tell me what exactly happened." Kuchinabi said.

"Gladly! I love to tell my tales of way and mayhem!" Kisame cheered and sat down. Kisame told her how they were a nuke-nin organisation, looking for a job in this country and how they found Kuchinabi's clan in a fight and about the woman that handed her over to them. Ofcourse all of this was followed up by the story of how the amazing Kisame and his student Dorimaru slayed trough the enemies. At hearing this, Dorimaru landed on Kisame's head.

"Who are you calling your student!" Dorimaru exclaimed.

"Geez, fine...My partner in crime Dorimaru then...Stupid birdbrain..." Kisame muttered.

"Anyway, the fight was pretty short since we needed to take you as far as possible." Kisame said. Dorimaru landed on the ground, transformed into his human form and sat down next to Kisame.

"Ofcourse that didn't go without trouble." Dorimaru said.

"Wow...A bird turning into a human...Sca-ry..." Kuchinabi stated as she looked at Dorimaru.

"I guess it's not really something you see every day." Dorimaru said nodding.

"So...What about all of your names?" Kuchinabi asked.

"Well as you know by now, I'm Hoshigaki Kisame." Kisame said grinning as he took of his head and bowed.

"I'm Dorimaru...The falcon with a million of possibilities." Dorimaru said smiling as he also bowed in Kisame style.

"I am Orochimaru..." Orochimaru said.

"Uchiha Itachi, glad to meet you." Itachi said.

"Uchiha Kayoko, glad to finally have another woman on board this crazy group." Kayoko said smiling.

"So, who exactly handed me over to you people?" Kuchinabi asked. Everyone flinched, not really knowing what to say.

"God...I forgot already what she looks like..." Kisame said as he pondered.

"Don't look at me, my eye sight is poor at night." Dorimaru stated.

"I think I know..." Itachi stated.

"You do!" Everyone reacted surprised.

"Yeah, I think for some reason her image is stuck in my brain..." Itachi said rubbing his chin.

"Who was it!" Kuchinabi yelled as she stuck her face close to Itachi.

"Hmmm...Let's see...She had very long hazelnut brown hair, a pretty face that was filled with determination to protect her friends and I think she was a tender person judging from the few words we exchanged...Also she had a well built body that was still feminine." Itachi said.

"No way...Really!" Kuchinabi asked.

"As far as I remember..." Itachi stated.

"I never thought she'd care for me after what I did...I guess she felt like being my big sister after all..." Kuchinabi said.

"Can you walk for a long time?" Orochimaru asked.

"Let's see..." Kuchinabi said as she walked around a couple of times. All of a sudden she tripped and landed in Itachi's arms.

"You ok?" Itachi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm too fatigued to walk very long...Can we eat something?" Kuchinabi asked.

"No, we don't have any food left or time to eat since we still might be pursued by the ones that attacked your clan..." Itachi said.

"That's right, you'll just have to bear with it and show these men that you're a strong woman like me! That way they won't make fun of you." Kayoko said as she pulled Kuchinabi out of Itachi's arms.

"I guess you'll be a bother if we don't carry you...We have little choice..." Itachi said.

"Ow! Are you going to carry me all the way till the next town where we can eat?" Kuchinabi asked excited as she grabbed Itachi's hands.

"It's okay Kuchinabi-chan! I can carry you too, Itachi has been carrying you so far and I bet he's already tired from walking such a long distance with you on his back." Kayoko said as she got between them.  
"Kayoko...My stamina ain't low..." Itachi said as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine Itachi, I'd love to have some extra work-out as well! Honestly I'll carry her!" Kayoko said cheerful.

"But Itachi-kun is bigger so he's able to carry me better..." Kuchinabi replied.

"No really, I can carry you too, no need to exhaust this poor ol' bastard the entire time!" Kayoko replied.

"All of you just shut up...We're losing time here...I'll carry her." Orochimaru stated.

"But!" Kayoko and Kuchinabi yelled.

"Don't 'but' me...Well then, let's be on our way again." Orochimaru said as he picked Kuchinabi up and carried her.

"Let's go, Kayoko, Kisame and Dorimaru..." Itachi said as he followed Orochimaru.

"Yeah." The three of them replied. After walking for a while, Dorimaru gave Kisame a nudge.

"Pst, sharkman..." Dorimaru whispered, who was walking with the others since it was more fun then flying alone.

"What is it, birdbrain?" Kisame whispered back.

"Have you noticed?" Dorimaru asked.

"Noticed what?" Kisame replied.

"Kayoko-san is kind of acting weird ever since last night..." Dorimaru stated.

"Hmm, You're right...Hey...Itachi and Kayoko slept next to each other, right?" Kisame asked.

"...Yeah, I was kind of surprised since those two always have their arguments and such..." Dorimaru said.

"Do you think like...something happened between those two?" Kisame asked.

"When the heck would that have happened? We're with them 24/7..." Dorimaru replied.

"We weren't yesterday during the mission..." Kisame stated.

"They were far away from each other..." Dorimaru replied.

"That's what they say...but hey...who knows...Did you ever see them together in...certain ways before you guys joined us?" Kisame asked.

"No, I always was the first asleep so if they did, I missed out on it." Dorimaru said.

"However...Itachi doesn't act like something is between them..." Kisame pondered.

"Yeah, Itachi-san is still Itachi-san...But Kayoko-san acts weird..." Dorimaru said and pondered as well.

"Let's make up theories for this to kill time." Kisame suggested.

"Yeah maybe we can figure it out." Dorimaru replied nodding. About after two hours travelling they reached the edge of the first town. Originally, the plan was to stop at the border town and skip others, but Orochimaru grew tired of carrying Kuchinabi, who was stil asking him all kinds of questions.

"We should wait outside of town and eat in the woods...Kuchinabi's pursuers might be searching for her in towns." Itachi stated.

"Indeed, we must be careful. Who is going to get food for us all?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'll go..." Itachi stated.

"Then I'll go along with you! Since you wouldn't know what I'd like to have." Kuchinabi cheered.  
"Idiot! What the hell do you think will happen if they are there and they see you!" Kayoko said.

"...For a shinobi you are pretty dimwitted, Kuchinabi-chan." Kisame stated grinning.

"But what if they recognise Itachi-kun and attack him!" Kuchinabi yelled.

"Itachi can..." Kayoko said.

"I can take care of myself." Itachi interupted Kayoko.

"Yea, This freaking idiot whiped out the Uchiha clan if you didn't know that!" Kayoko said pointing at Itachi.

"But..." Kuchinabi said as she looked questioningly at Itachi and Kayoko.

"I'm going...One last thing though...Stop calling me Itachi-kun. Just Itachi is fine..." Itachi stated as he looked over his shoulder towards Kuchinabi. Kayoko grinned at Itachi's response. As soon as Itachi left their sight, Kuchinabi turned to Kayoko.

"So he whiped out your own clan?" Kuchinabi asked.

"Eh yeah, aside from me everyone is dead." Kayoko said while rubbing the back of her head, not mentioning Sasuke.

"_And his little brother, who I hope is ok all alone there in Konoha...I'm sure the Hokage will look after him though._" Kayoko thought.

"Why would he do such a thing? And whydid he leave you alive?" Kuchinabi asked.

"I don't know really..." Kayoko said, realising she still really didn't know why he did it.

"Ow I see, so you and him are..." Kuchinabi whispered the last part.

"Hm...Did you say something?" Kayoko asked.

"No! Nothing at all! Let's all sit down and tell me stories while we wait for Itachi-kun to bring us some food." Kuchinabi said as she sat down in INdian position on the ground. Dorimaru and Kisame let their eyes wonder over the girl, as they also sat down and then flushed bright red.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Kuchinabi asked as she noticed Kisame having a bleeding nose. Kayoko noticed as well and saw why, so she quickly stood in front of the two and kicked them around the faces.

"You bunch of perverts! Don't stare at her private parts!" Kayoko yelled enraged.

"My what?" Kuchinabi said as she looked down at her nightgown and realised that she was onlywearing just that. She screamed loud and put her hand between her legs, to cover herself up with her gown.

"Geez, I totally forgot about that...Sorry, I'll give you my robe untill we have bought you some clothes." Kayoko said as she gave her Akatsuki robe to Kuchinabi.

"Thank you...Stupid that I didn't realise it before." She replied as she put the robe on.

"I guess I'll have to catch up with Itachi and tell him we need clothes for you." Kayoko said as she jumped off. Orochimaru was rubbing his temples.

"_This is giving me the worst headache ever...I really think that we should have some R&R once we are in the Country of Lightning again..._" He mused.

"Sorry, Kuchinabi-chan...I didn't mean to look, however I couldn't help but see." Kisame said as he bowed a thousand times.

"Oi sharkman! That's my line! I'm the one with supreme eye vision!" Dorimaru pointed out.

"Then you should say it as well, you birdbrain!" Kisame said.

"Ow yeah...Sorry for having vision supreme to humans and fish." Dorimaru said as he also bowed. Kisame grabbed his Samehada and swinged it at Dorimaru, who countered with his katana.

"You wanna go bitch?" Kisame said.

"Yeah, Last night didn't gave me enough exercise." Dorimaru said smiling.

"Well then..." Kisame said and started fighting with Dorimaru. Kuchinabi looked at the two, when all of a sudden Orochimaru kneeled down in front of her.

"Just to tell you, in our organisation there are a lot of crazy people like them...The only sane one is probably me...Well, Itachi and Kayoko are still pretty sane as well in my book." Orochimaru stated.

"I see...So how about telling me some more about the Akatsuki while they are fighting and Itachi-kun and Kayoko-chan are off getting food and clothes for me?" Kuchinabi asked. Orochimaru smiled and rubbed Kuchinabi's cheek.

"You're a curious one, aren't you? I think we've found a great new addition to our organisation." Orochimaru said grinning.

Meanwhile, Itachi was in the town, looking for a decent store with decent food.

"Itachi! Wait up!" Kayoko yelled from behind him. Itachi turned around and noticed Kayoko rushing towards him.  
"Kayoko, what's wrong? Is there trouble?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah it sort of is." Kayoko said once she was near him.

"What is it? Did that clan follow us after all?" Itachi asked somewhat shocked.

"Hehehe...Not that kind of trouble. She needs clothing." Kayoko said grinning.

"...Do I need to know that?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I need you to say if it looks good on me since she and I are about the same size and all." Kayoko said and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kayoko asked.

"Can't you judge by yourself?" Itachi asked.

"I could but it's more fun if you say how good I look in them." Kayoko said as she pulled Itachi along with her.

"Fine, But let's hurry since I want to eat." Itachi said. A while later they were in a clothes shop and Kayoko was putting on a outfit she selected.

"So how about this?" Kayoko asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"It looks...normal." Itachi replied as he looked at her.

"Yeah, ain't it perfect for her. It's not like she's going to fight like me, right?" Kayoko asked.

"Hmmm...She's still a shinobi...Then again we do need to pass as normal travelling folk..." Itachi mused.

"That's why it's perfect for her! She can't fight in it, plus I don't think she's a skilled kunoichi like me!" Kayoko stated cheerful.

"Hmmm...It's true that she's most likely underskilled as a kunoichi...But I still think she should be able to fight." Itachi nodded. Kayoko looked somewhat disappointed and headed back in to the dressing room.Not long after that Kayoko came back out.

"Hey Itachi, I'm going to buy this for myself I think, it is really easy to move in." Kayoko stated as she proudly presented the skirt and sleeveless t-shirt she wore.

"Er...Well..." Itachi stuttered as he looked at her.

"Hmmm, well what do you think? Should I buy it? I would be able to seduce town guards with it as well, don't you think?" Kayoko said as she moved her shoulder over Itachi's chest and gave him a wink.

"Do you think it will be like...safe to wear that? Ow wait...It's you were talking about so ofcourse it's safe to wear whatever you want..." Itachi stated.

"Hehe...So you like it so much you're worried what other guys might think?" Kayoko asked smiling.

"...You're already being stared at in this shop..." Itachi stated and let out a sigh.

"I'm going to buy it then, I'll wear my robe over it anyway." Kayoko said smiling. Just before she closed the curtain of the dressing room, Kayoko already started to take off her top.

"_What the hell is she thinking...Even she can't do much if she is caught from behind by some pervert..._" Itachi thought. In the corner of his eyes he noticed a man sneaking towards Kayoko's dressing room. He momentarily looked into Itachi's eyes, which was enough for him.

"Mangekyou Sharingan..." Itachi whispered and a second later the man dropped down on to the floor.

"_Lucky for Kayoko I'm still here...I guess it was a good idea after all to come along with her...Who knows what might have happened if I didn't..."_ Itachi thought. Kayoko then walked out wearing a white top and long pants.

"How's this for her?" Kayoko asked.

"It looks ok." Itachi said.

"Okay, then we'll buy this for her and that skirt and top for me." Kayoko said smiling and headed back in to the dressing room. Itachi heard a couple of men gasping in the shop.

"What a lucky bastard..."

"Yeah...I think his girlfriend mentioned something about another girl..."

"Two girls...Such a weirdo too..."

"I'd like to do that girl though..."

"Yeah me too..." Itachi heard being said around him.

He stood up and figured out how he could kill all of them without making Kayoko notice it. The men were surprised as Itachi moved his head in their direction. He moved his head back towards the dressing room and Kayoko walked out with the bags.

"Well, let's go find something to eat then after paying for these." Kayoko said as she walked towards the counter. Itachi silently followed her as the men followed him with their eyes. After paying for the clothes both of them left the shop.

"I guess Kuchinabi will have to buy more clothes in the next town by herself." Kayoko stated.

"Yes..." Itachi said.

"Something wrong Itachi?" Kayoko asked, which was followed by a loud scream from the lady behind the cash register in the clothing store.

"What was that?" Kayoko asked as she spinned around. Itachi grabbed her shoulder and turned her back forward.

"Probably some pervert trying to grope the cash register lady..." Itachi said as he pushed Kayoko forward.

"Oh ok...I guess you're right." Kayoko replied. Meanwhile in the shop, the wall were covered in blood and a couple of dead bodies were lying down in the floor.

"Sorry to litter your store, here's some money to cover the damage...These guys pissed me off with their perverted thoughts about my friend." Itachi said as he handed over some money from the dead people's wallets.

"I tried not to spill blood on the clothing, but I think some were still soaked...Have a good day." Itachi said and left the store. He quickly caught up with Kayoko and his Kage Bunshin, made it pop off as he trailed behind Kayoko and replaced his position.

"So...What shall we get to eat?" Kayoko asked.

"The usual I guess...We'll just get Kuchinabi something we think she might like." Itachi stated.

"Hehehe...I've good a nice idea what to get her." Kayoko said grinning.

"Why do I sense another one of your evil plots to make fun of Kisame and Dorimaru?" Itachi asked.

"Because you know me too well. Now, let's act how we usually do when the two of us must buy groceries." Kayoko said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Itachi's.

"...It's not like we're suspicious looking characters in this town, you know." Itachi said as he pulled his arm back.

"Tsk, then let's not make fun of people as we walk like that." Kayoko snorted

"_Why is she acting like this today...Really...I think it's time to buy her some chocolate again..."_ Itachi mused as he scratched the back of his head.

After getting some food for the next couple of says, Itachi and Kayoko continued back towards camp. All of a sudden Itachi stopped walking when they came near the edge of the town.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Kayoko asked as she halted as well.

"...I felt like I was being followed..." Itachi said as he looked around and saw no one there.

"Followed...who would..." Kayoko said.

"Kayoko, let's hurry up...We probably need to leave soon...I've got a bad feeling about this." Itachi said as he quickly headed on.

"What the hell...Itachi! Wait up for me!" Kayoko yelled as she quickly followed Itachi.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yo people, here I am again with another update, as promised around the weeked (it's even a bit early still is friday, lol) and for the first time I'm posting a chapter here before sending it to a certain individual that probably would chain me to my chair and make me write all day XP...

Arsenel: Yes I'm going to stick to the Kayoko pairing, seeing how not doing that would seriously be a threat to my wellbeing as a matter of fact XP And even though itahi somewhat deserves more then one chick a certain someone wants to hog him all for herself obv XP Kuchinabi is not REALLY an OC on a side note; The name is but the person self is er...someone you could find in the manga/anime only slightly altered (Hopefully I didn't spoil anything with this...if so...Please try to forget it XP) Yeah cheers for ANC! One of the best Naruto becomes a nuke-nin fics around here!

Son of Darkness: Thnx and the reason why Kayoko isn't a Mary Sue is because the person she's based on isn't that either. I try to keep their personalities the same (Kayoko and 'RL Kayoko') else I'd be in twoble XP Again thnx for the review

Fumi: You didn't say much special but thnx for liking the chapter and all!

Now on with the story!**

* * *

**

Chapter 20:

"What the hell was that all about, Itachi? Have you gone paranoid or something?" Kayoko asked. Itachi was silently continueing his way back towards the camp.

"Oi, I'm talking to, you bastard! At least answer me!" Kayoko yelled.

"I thought we were followed..." Itachi calmly stated as he stopped moving.

"Huh, really? I didn't feel anything...You sure you weren't just paranoid?" Kayoko asked.

"No...It was the same feeling as _that_ time..." Itachi stated and continued on.

"_That _time? What are you talking about?" Kayoko said as she quickly caught up with Itachi.

"_It's the same feeling I had before eaves dropping on the Uchiha elders and Shisui's private conversation..._" Itachi thought as he quickly headed on. They soon arrived back at the camp.

"Welcome back Itachi-kun----!" Kuchinabi cheered as Itachi stood still.

"Oi, oi...What about me, huh? I'm the one bringing the food..." Kayoko said as she threw a bag towards Orochimaru, Kisame, Dorimaru and Kuchinabi.

"Ow ofcourse! Thank's a lot Kayoko-chan!" Kuchinabi said as she opened the bag. Dorimaru looked strangely at his bag.

"What the hell Kayoko-san?" Dorimaru calmly asked.

"Just eat it...It will be too troublesome for you to go hunting..." Kayoko stated. Kisame, Dorimaru and Orochimaru opened their bag at the same time.

"Sorry, they didn't have the usual in this small town." Kayoko said.

"Eggs...?" Orochimaru asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I got soup! And it smells good too!" Kisame said cheerful as he grabbed the bowl out of the bag and took the lit off.

"Hah I got meat! Atleast it's almost the same as usual!" Dorimaru said excited.

"Eggs...?" Orochimaru stated again. Kayoko's eyes wondered over the three as Orochimaru began eating the eggs.

"So do you like it?" Kayoko asked as she and Kuchinabi started to eat as well.

"This is quite delicious!" The three of them stated.

"You want to know what it is...?" Kayoko asked curious and the three of them nodded in reply.

"They're boiled snake eggs, fish soup and chickenwings." Kayoko stated grinning, making Orochimaru spit out what was in his mouth already.

"OI why aren't you two gagging your food up!" Kayoko yelled as she pointed at Kisame and Dorimaru.

"Sharks eat fish, duh..." Kisame stated.

"Chickens don't fly so I don't consider them of the same level as me..." Dorimaru stated as both of them calmly continued eating. Kayoko dropped down her arms and looked disappointed at the fact that her scheme had failed. Kuchinabi however giggled at seeing her reaction.

"What is it? Something funny?" Kayoko asked as she glared at Kuchinabi.

"Yeah, you are! Trying to make them gag up their food by telling them it's something of their own kind is a great joke!" Kuchinabi giggled uncontrollably.

"I know, but it would have been better when they all gagged." Kayoko said and sighed.

"Itachi-san, something wrong?" Dorimaru asked as he noticed the absentmindedly Itachi.

"...We need to leave." Itachi said and everyone looked serious at him.

"But I haven't finished my meal yet, I can't walk without proper nutrition..." Kuchinabi stated.

"Then eat it while I carry you, We need to leave right now." Itachi stated.

"Oi! Wait one second Itachi! I haven't finished my meal either! And the rest hasn't either!" Kayoko exclaimed.

"Just bear with it..." Itachi said as he picked up Kuchinabi. Kayoko blankly stared at Itachi who started walking.

"Hurry up and come..." Itachi commanded as the others threw away their food and followed Itachi.

"Ok..." Kayoko said as she looked towards the ground and followed the rest of the group.

"Ne, Itachi-kun...Do we need to leave because of me? Someone's after me, right?" Kuchinabi whispered in Itachi's ear. Itachi turned his head towards her and stared at her with his Sharingan.

"No...No one is after you this time...And I thought I told you to stop calling me Itachi-kun..." Itachi said.

"Then what should I call you?" Kuchinabi asked.

"Just Itachi..." Itachi replied.

"Hmmm...I don't know about that...It sounds less cute and is less proper...Anyway! Why are we running if there isn't someone after me?" Kuchinabi asked.

"Because..." Itachi said.

"_The one that person is after is not you...it is me..."_ Itachi thought as he narrowed his eyes on the road up ahead.

A couple of hours later they reached a forest near the country's border.

"This should be far enough..." Itachi said as he stopped.

"Hmmm..." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"Ow I ALMOST forgot..." Kayoko said as Itachi put Kuchinabi down.

"Here..." Kayoko said as she threw a bag at Kuchinabi.

"What are these?" Kuchinabi asked curious as she caught the bag.

"Clothing for you to wear...I'll help you change out of sight later...Don't feel like doing that right now..." Kayoko stated as she sat down.

"Ow, I see...Thank you Kayoko-chan!" Kuchinabi said as she took a slight bow.

"Oi, Kayoko...Can I talk to you in private for a few seconds?" Itachi asked as he walked over to her.

"Hmmm...What do YOU want?" Kayoko asked as she looked up towards Itachi.

"...Just talk to you in private." Itachi replied.

"Ok, ok...Let's go then..." Kayoko said.

After walking trough the woods for a while they stopped.

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me..." Kayoko replied.

"Ow...I see..." Itachi said and let out a sigh.

"What the hell is up with you sighing?" Kayoko asked as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm tired and hungry too you know, but I don't act really cranky to you either, now do I?" Itachi asked.

"Ow...Is that so? I remember someone being quite rude to me while taking care of some one else..." Kayoko answered.

"What the hell you talking about? She obviously too weak to keep up with us, she'd be a bother back then if she couldn't run...Someone was after me...or both of us, I think...I thought you could atleast take care of yourself." Itachi stated.

"I was kind of drained back then too, but you didn't carry me..." Kayoko replied.

"That's all why you are acting like this...? I can only carry one person, besides I knew you'd atleast be able to run longer then she would. And if you were unable to move I'd carry you..." Itachi stated.

"Ah never mind it...I'm too tired to be mad at you or argue with you...Why do you think someone is after us?" Kayoko asked.

"It was a gut feeling...That's all, but my gut was never wrong to me before..." Itachi stated.

"Man oh man...All that running because you went paranoid...Anyway I'm too tired to walk back to camp...carry me." Kayoko said in a commanding tone.

"Fine, I guess it is only somewhat fair..." Itachi said as he put Kayoko on his back.

"Ne, Itachi...Could you walk slowly back to camp...? We've had little time alone since we joinen the Akatsuki..." Kayoko asked him.

"I see, so you just wanted to get a bit more attention, huh?" Itachi stated smiling.

"Bakayaro...You were all giving Kuchinabi so much attention that I felt left out..." Kayoko stated.

"Hmmm...I guess you're right..." Itachi mused.

"Ne, Itachi...what do you think of her?" Kayoko asked.

"She's cheerful, but I wonder if she can atleast be serious when battle breaks out...Orochimaru-sama seemed quite interested in her bloodline, so it must be something special..." Itachi replied.

"Ah! That reminds me!" Kayoko said as she jumped up.

"You fool!" Itachi said as they got out of balance and were knocked down on the ground.

"...God, that's the second time today..." Itachi said as he was lying on his side. Itachi turned over and still sat down on the ground.

"Ne, Kayoko are you...?" Itachi asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Hm hm...I'm ok..." Kayoko said as she was holding onto Itachi.

"Alright let's get back up then..." Itachi said as he tried to get up but was pulled back down by Kayoko.

"Let's stay like this..." Kayoko said as she laid down her head on Itachi's back.

"...What is it?" Itachi asked.

"I want to talk to you so staying like this is ok, right? And I wanted to ask you, how were you able to describe Kuchinabi's relative so precisely?" Kayoko asked.

"Ah that...Well it was just luck that it was her relative...but she's the one that said Kuchinabi was on the third floor, so I knew she'd be there." Itachi stated.

"I see...You used Tsukuyomi to question one of the shinobi you encountered. Why didn't I think of something like that..." Kayoko replied.

"No, I didn't use Tsukuyomi to force it out of her..." Itachi stated.

"Then...she squeeled freely?" Kayoko asked surprised.

"No, I made a deal...She was in a vunerable spot since she was taking a shower..." Itachi stated.

"What! You interrogated her under the shower!" Kayoko exclaimed.

"...Yeah, so?" Itachi asked.

"That means you...saw her naked... right?" Kayoko asked.

"Only from behind and...Not that much really now that I think about it..." Itachi stated.

"Tell me, what did you exactly see of her...?" Kayoko insisted to know.

"Just her back and curves that could be seen from the back...Nothing special, honestly...She was set on protecting her friends and told me where she was...She then asked me no to kill too many people of her clan and said that it was the least I could do for someone who told you something like that." Itachi said.  
"So that's why you said that you promised someone back when you wiped out those guys..." Kayoko said.

"No, I didn't promise her anything at all so I wasn't really stating it acurately...I told her that the least I could do was not kill her, but since she was cooperating with me that I'd try to honor her wish...Then I knocked her out...She was quite a nice person...She had confidence in the fact though that if guards would find me that they'd be able to kill me." Itachi stated.

"Hah, Wouldn't she feel weird today when she wakes up...Seeing how many people were killed." Kayoko said smiling warmly.

"I think it ain't that bad...Dorimaru killed a squad, I killed two squads, so unless you and Orochimaru killed more then two squads, it ain't that bad..." Itachi stated.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter to us, huh..." Kayoko said as she pulled Itachi closer towards her.

"Kayoko, It's about time we head back..." Itachi said as he put Kayoko's hands off him.

"...Yeah...I guess so..." Kayoko said as she got up as well.

"I don't need to carry you anymore right?" Itachi asked.

"Huh! Ehm...No, I'm fine...really I think I can walk the last part!" Kayoko said waving her hands hyperactively while slightly blushing.

"Then...Let's go." Itachi said as he walked back to camp.

When they were back at the camp, they saw Dorimaru and Kisame sparring with eachother and Orochimaru telling Kuchinabi some things.

"We're ba---ck! Man I'm tired...Let's fish something out of a nearby river, cook and eat it then head to bed." Kayoko said cheerful.

"Hey birdbrain, wanna bet I can catch more fish then you can?" Kisame asked grinning as he was pushing Dorimaru back with his Samehada.

"Heh...You're on sharkface!" Dorimaru said as he knocked back Kisame's Samehada and ran off into the woods with Kisame following him closely behind.

"Well... atleast we'll have enough food..." Orochimaru said as he got up.

"Hey, Kuchinabi-chan, I'd like to have my robe back so let's get you changed into the clothes I bought for you." Kayoko said smiling as she walked over to Kuchinabi.

"Yeah! I'd like to try them on, They looked great when I looked at them! I wonder how they'll look on me!" Kuchinabi said cheerful as she got up and went off with Kayoko.

"Itachi..." Orochimaru said as soon as Kayoko and Kuchinabi were far enough from camp.

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" Itachi asked.

"You are her guardian untill we reach Arashi-san's hide-out in the Country of Lightning...Also...I'd like you to tell me why we needed to leave that town so quickly." Orochimaru stated.

"Ofcourse Orochimaru-sama...It was because I sensed someone following me and Kayoko in town...And it was definately a shinobi since Kayoko didn't noticed that person..." Itachi stated.

"I see...It could've been a hunter-nin from Konoha...This country shares a border with the country of Fire after all..." Orochimaru said.

"That's exaclty what I thought, Orochimaru-sama..." Itachi said.

"Let's be careful...Guard her with your life...I must research her bloodline while she's alive...She isn't really much good to me dead..." Orochimaru stated.

"Understood..." Itachi said.

Meanwhile, Kayoko and Kuchinabi had gone far enough from camp to change clothes.

"Here's your robe back Kayoko-chan." Kuchinabi said as she handed the Akatsuki robe back to Kayoko.

"Thank you." Kayoko said as she took the robe and put it on again.

"Hey...I haven't seen any of you carry backpacks...Where do you keep your clean clothes and such?" Kuchinabi asked as she took her new shirt out of the shoppingbag.

"In the back of this robe there is a place where you can hold a sleepingbag and some spare clothes...It's really handy." Kayoko stated smiling.

"Ah I see..." Kuchinabi said as she took of her gown.

"Ow no...Why didn't I realise this before..." Kuchinabi said as she covered herself up.

"Huh? What's wrong? You aren't so shy that you think it's embarrassing to be naked in front of another girl, right?" Kayoko asked grinning.

"No that's not it...The flute that I always carry with me must have dropped off..." Kuchinabi said.  
"Ah yeah it did! Don't worry I have it!" Kayoko said smiling.

"Ow! I see! You really are great, Kayoko-chan!" She said as she put on the shirt.

"I'll give it to you later...Right now I kind of feel like wearing my new outfit as well." Kayoko said smiling as she took of her robe again and grabbed some fresh clothes.

"Huh...Hey Kayoko-chan, you forgot to buy me panties!" Kuchinabi said as Kayoko took of her clothes.

"Ah! I did it! Damn how could I forgot that! Hmmmm...Well just try to wear those pants for now and let's buy some good underwear for you later in town." Kayoko said as she rubbed the back off her head. Kayoko then noticed Kuchinabi was staring at her.

"Something wrong?" Kayoko asked.

"No...You just look amazing!" Kuchinabi cheered as she jumped forward towards Kayoko.

"I am...?" Kayoko asked blushing.

"Yeah! Your body is that of a well trained kunoichi and yet it's still really feminine!" Kuchinabi said and started poking all over Kayoko's body.

"S-stop that! You fool! Ah that tickles!" Kayoko exclaimed and finally grabbed Kuchinabi's hand.

"Er...Sorry about that." Kuchinabi said smiling sheepishly.

"It's ok...Let's just hurry up and get dressed." Kayoko said and they both quickly got dressed.

"Wow...What a cool outfit Kayoko-chan has!" Kuchinabi exclaimed as she looked at Kayoko's outfit she had worn before in the clothingstore.

"Ehm, thank you...It might really come in handy to walk like this under my robe, you know." Kayoko said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ano, Can I borrow a kunai from you Kayoko-chan?" Kuchinabi asked as Kayoko put her robe back on.

"Hmmm...what do you need it for?" Kayoko asked. "_I don't really need to think of anything from her...She can't do that much damage with just one kunai and she probably wouldn't even be able to put a scratch on me with it..._"

"I want to make a slight change to my outfit." Kuchinabi said.

"Ow ok..." Kayoko said as she moved her hand in to her robe, grabbed a kunai and threw it at Kuchinabi. She caught it perfectly, which somewhat surprised Kayoko.

"Tada! Now I don't have any sleeves either!" Kuchinabi said as she had cut off her sleeves.

"I guess it's ok..." Kayoko said as she got her kunai back from Kuchinabi.

"So...Can you keep my nightgown and can I get my flute back?" Kuchinabi asked.

"Damn, couldn't you ask me before I put my robe back on?" Kayoko said as she took her robe off once again.

"Let's see...Your gown can fit next to my spare netshirt...and your flute should be right about...AH! It's not here!" Kayoko exclaimed as she searched her robe.

"Sorry...I think I somehow lost it." Kayoko said as she looked towards Kuchinabi.

"Aw...Well I guess it can't be helped...I'll just have to make a new one out of the right wood." Kuchinabi said.

"I'm really sorry...Well...Let's head back to camp." Kayoko said and they soon were back at camp.

"We're back." Kayoko stated.

"Welcome back." Itachi and Orochimaru replied, who were relaxing by sitting against a tree.

"Itachi----! Did you miss me----!" Kuchinabi exclaimed as she litterally threw herself onto Itachi.

"...I don't miss people and you two weren't away that long." Itachi stated.

"Awww...but you secretly DID miss us, didn't you?" Kuchinabi asked as she rubbed her cheek against Itachi's.

"Oi, oi Kuchinabi-chan! Don't do that to Itachi! Before you know it that bastard might freak out and sent you flying trough the forest! He isn't really in a good mood either today due to lack of rest and food." Kayoko said as she pulled Kuchinabi off Itachi.

"But I bet he'd like it if we treated him nicely!" Kuchinabi suggested.

"No he wouldn't, he just wants to rest and eat right now!" Kayoko said as she kept pulling Kuchinabi away from Itachi.

"...Orochimaru-sama...Why do I really have to watch her?" Itachi asked.

"I think she'd be more trouble if she'd be stuck with Kisame or Kayoko..." Orochimaru stated.

"Ne, Itachi...Do you have any knowledge of the tree's in this area? I need to make a new flute since Kayoko-chan accidently lost mine." Kuchinabi asked as she sat down between Kayoko and Itachi.

"No I don't...And Kayoko didn't lose it. I have it right here." Itachi said to everyone's surprise as he pulled the flute out of his sleeve.

"How, what, when, why!" Kayoko stambled as she pointed at Itachi.

"It doesn't matter..." Itachi stated as he handed the flute over.

"Could it be..." Kuchinabi said as she looked at the flute and Itachi. Itachi stared at her then at Kayoko.

"Could it be that you also play the flute!" Kuchinabi exclaimed, kind of shocking Kayoko and Orochimaru, wondering what Itachi would answer.

"...I'm going to see what is keeping Dorimaru and Kisame..." Itachi said as he stood up and left.

"Phew...I thought for a minute there that Itachi wasn't the real Itachi anymore." Kayoko said reliefed.

"...Well anyway, I need to inform you two as well..." Orochimaru stated.

Meanwhile, Itachi made his way to the river. He heard the sounds of streaming water and Dorimaru and Kisame yelling something at eachother.

"Hah! That's 50 for me!" Kisame cheered.

"Aha! That's 51 for me! Two at the same time again!" Dorimaru replied.

"...You guy have already caught a hundredandone and you still aren't coming back to camp yet?" Itachi asked as he stood between them.

"...No." Both of them replied.

"Are we going to eat a hundred and one fishes tonight?" Itachi asked.

"Well..." Kisame said as he looked at Dorimaru and he looked back at him.

"Yea." They replied.

"...Throw the large part of fish back in to the water and take 18 big ones back to camp...3 for each should be more then enough." Itachi stated.

"Yeah...I'm quite hungry so let's..." Kisame said as he popped his Samehada back into sword form rather then fishing rod.

"Ow well, I defeated you anyways." Dorimaru said as he did the same.

"Tsch...Only because Itachi says we need to go back." Kisame said as he started throwing fish back.

A while later they were back at camp.

"We're back with fish for all." Kisame stated as he carried the fish.

"I've got the twigs to stick them on." Dorimaru said as he started putting all the fish on twigs.

"...I've managed to bring these fools back with 18 fish instead of 101..." Itachi stated as he sat down.

"What?" Kisame and Dorimaru said as everyone else stared at them. Orochimaru sighed and started a fire to roast the fish on.

"Man that fire is quite hot." Dorimaru said as he took of his hood.

"No kidding...Orochimaru-sama, I believe you overdid it a bit." Kisame said.

"We should sit a bit farther away from the fire." Orochimaru stated. And so everyone sat down to eat their fish.

"Ne, Itachi...Protect me well ok?" Kuchinabi said smiling as she took a bite out of her fish.

"It is an order after all..." Itachi said as he lowered his hat, in order to cover his eyes and continued eating.

"Don't worry about it Kuchinabi-chan, This bastard is strong enough to take do some serious damage to anyone that comes after us." Kayoko said as she patted Itachi's back.

"Not to mention the stuff we can do..." Kisame said nodding.

"I notified Itachi of further orders...Untill you reach our hide-out, you are to follow his orders." Orochimaru stated.

Everyone looked up towards Orochimaru, wondering why he was saying all of this.

"After today, We'll part ways, I need to join up with Sasori and Deidara for a mission and go around with them for a while...Any missions you'll receive will be with either Kisame as comander or Itachi." Orochimaru stated.

"I see...Deidara and Sasori are near this country..." Kisame said.

"No, they're in the Country of Earth...But I wanted to make sure that you'd reach the border with Kuchinabi safely..." Orochimaru stated.

"Then...When are you leaving?" Kisame asked.

"I think it's best if I'd leave right after this meal has settled down in my stomach...That way I can be there as soon as possible." Orochimaru stated.

"Understood." Kisame stated.

"Yeah..." Itachi replied. Orochimaru quickly finished his meals and then parted ways with everyone by the time they were done eating.

"Kisame..." Itachi said as Orochimaru had left.

"Hmm...Something wrong?" Kisame asked.

"Even though I think Orochimaru-sama trust in me wasn't misplaced, I think you should be our leader." Itachi stated.

Kisame started a chuckle and quickly turned serious again.

"'You should be leader because you have more experience as an Akatsuki member', huh? Sorry to let you down Itachi, but I'm thinking Orochimaru-sama's decision was for the best of us all." Kisame said grinning.

"Fine then. How about we're both leading this?" Itachi asked.

"Seeingas how we are basically the only real Akatsuki members here that should work." Kisame said grinning.

"Hey! Wait one minute! I'm part of you guys too, you know!" Kayoko exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kayoko-san...But officially you are just a subordinate of Itachi-san's." Kisame said.

"But!" Kayoko yelled.

"Kayoko...I do not doubt you'd be a bad leader...But we don't need 3 people to lead a group of 5...Well...More like 4 people and one falcon." Itachi stated as he smiled at Dorimaru.

"Heck, I could go anywhereI want, but I'm sticking with you guys." Dorimaru stated as he smiled back at Itachi.

"Good thing about that is that when we are starving we could always eat birdbrain over here." Kisame said grinning.

"I think a largebowl of shark fin soup would be more satisfying." Dorimaru said grinning back at Kisame.

"Alright that's enough...Let's get some rest..." Itachi stated.

Dorimaru returned to his falcon form and flew over to Itachi's shoulder. Kisame sat down and started sharpening the edges of his Samehada.

"Ne, Kuchi-chan, how about playing us something on that flute of yours?" Kayoko asked politely.

"Hmmm...Ok! If it's ok with Itachi that is." Kuchinabi stated.

"I'm going for a walk..." Itachi stated and walked off.

"Ow...That's too bad...I wanted you to listen." Kuchinabi said as Itachi walked away.

"Whatever..." Itachi said and disappeared into the woods.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Gasp! another chapter! Yes it is! It's short, but it teases you all a bit so I thought about placing it now

Arsenel: Itachi must be somewhat mysterious so that's why he can't be showing emotions all the time and stuff you know? If you think Kuchinabi who I think you are thinking, then you're wrong I'm afraid XP, Her flute is morelike aprecious possesion and not way of battle if that's what you thought. Here's a hint though: her haircolor is the most common color with japanese people XP About your serious question of how the f I write so much in a week, First of all, I spend a lot of time writing(as in any time that i'm not watching telly,gaming, hanging with my friends, checking out girls etc...), I type fast but I think it's mainly because I keep listening to music to keep me inspired and re-watch the episodes of the anime I'm writing about(for this one I'm mostly watching 81-82 and episode 131) and ofcourse, I also get writer blocks for this story sometimes, but then I just switch to my other project and continue that one until I'm bored of that one and vica versa...So as for tips, keep listening to music, have atleast two projects and ow yeah, keep imagining the story like you are watching it as a Anime, keeps you interested IMO, hope I could be off help.

kakashiclone1120: Hopefully I won't disappoint you then with this chapter! It's action packed but no killing yet. Yes Kisame and Dorimaru are put that way on purpose...Because they aren't all goofy after all Kisame is an S-ranked felon as well and Dorimaru is the closed friendof Itachi so...yeah. And that was jealousy indeed XD

Now on with the short chappy! (I left it with lot's of spaces else it's even shorter, sorry if it bugs you XP)**

* * *

**

Chapter 21:

"Itachi-san..." Dorimaru said as he glared at Itachi.

"Hm, what is it?" Itachi asked as he looked back at Dorimaru.

"It's trouble isn't it...The reason why you are walking away from camp is to protect the others..." Dorimaru said.

"It's not to protect them, it's because this person is after me so I'm going to give him what he wants..." Itachi stated.

"Then..." Dorimaru said.

"Yes, he followed us...and I might need you as back up...When you see that I'm in trouble go either alert the others or help me out...Decide this by judging my opponent..." Itachi said.

"I see...However I believe you'll be fine by yourself...But just incase I'll stick around..." Dorimaru said as he flew off.

Itachi arrived in an open spot and stopped walking when he reached the centre of it.

The wind blew trough his hair and Itachi soundlessly grabbed a bunch of shurikens.

A bunch of kunai rapidly approached Itachi and he noticed it.

Disappearing from the centre of the open spot and no where to be found, his attacker was somewhat surprised.

A second later the attacker rolled away as shurikens stuck in his previous position a second after he rolled away.

Itachi rushed forward and launched a punch directed at his attacker's chest.

His attacker blocked the blow with his hand and threw a punch of his own at Itachi.

He easily avoided his punch by use of his sharingan, grabbed the attacker's arm and Itachi launched a kick to his attacker's stomach.

The attacker avoided this attack and tried to tackle Itachi.

Itachi quickly responded by pulling his hand back, placing them on the ground and launching his leg up in the air, forcefully kicking his opponent in to the air.

Itachi then grabbed his opponent and kicked him in his attacker in the stomach with his knee.

He heard his attacker flick a kunai out of his sleeve, but it was already too late.

Itachi got stabbed in his stomach and staggered back.

He then popped off in to nothingness.

"_Kage Bunshin!_" His attacker screamed in his thoughts as he turned around as quick as he could.

Itachi kicked him in the face, sending his attacker flying trough the open spot and landing somewhere near the end.

Itachi formed the tiger handseal and exhaled his fireball: "Katon: Dai Goukakyou no jutsu!"

Back at camp, everyone noticed the sudden appearance of light.

"What...was that...?" Kuchinabi wondered.

"...I think those two are just training." Kayoko stated.

"Hmmm...I wonder about that..." Kisame said as he glared at the direction where the light came from.

Itachi stopped his fire jutsu and waited for the smoke to clear up.

A scorged earth wall collapsed and his attacker was standing more or less unharmed behind it.

"Hunter-nin, huh...I wondered when I would ran into one of you instead of those ANBU..." Itachi stated.

The hunter-nin rushed towards Itachi and they began matching eachother blow for blow.

Itachi easily avoided the hunter-nin's blows, but strangely, the hunter-nin also avoided his counter attacks.

Both realising that continueing to fight like this would be pointless, they broke up and started circling around one another.

"_Something's wrong...He's a Hunter-nin from Konoha...but even so he shouldn't able to just avoid my counter attacks...Could it be another Hyuuga...No...He didn't use Jyuuken...If he did he would have used that on my Kage Bunshin instead of stabbing me...Then how is he able to predict my attacks...or read them..."_ Itachi mused as he grabbed a kunai and so did his opponent.

"_Could it be that he caught me in a genjutsu?...No it's not a genjutsu...My sharingan would've been able to read trough that...Then let's try him out..." _Itachi thought and threw the kunai at his opponent.

The hunter-nin countered by throwing his kunai at Itachi's followed up by another kunai aimed for Itachi.

Itachi dodged the kunai and found himself being kicked by the hunter-nin.

He quickly got back up and exchanged blows once more with the hunter-nin.

With a swift kick, Itachi knocked the hunter-nin back.

Itachi quickly grabbed 8 kunai's, each equipped with a exploding tag.

He jumped up and threw them in a way that would create an explosive field around the hunter-nin.

The hunter-nin noticed that it wasn't he who Itachi was aiming for and noticed the exploding tags.

He jumped up as Itachi started to land and made the notes explode.

The hunter-nin mostly avoided the explosion, but then he was hit by multiple shurikens thrown by Itachi.

"What the hell!" Kayoko yelled as the sounds of an explosion reached the camp.

"Still think they're training?" Kisame asked as he quickly got up.

"Are they fighting eachother?" Kuchinabi asked.

"No...Most likely someone else...I'm going to help them..." Kisame stated.

"Wait, Hoshigaki! Do you think Itachi will really need our help?" Kayoko asked.

"I don't know...Itachi isn't all powerful..." Kisame answered and received a deadly look from Kayoko.

"He probably needs to let off some steam so if he's fighting he'll be ok." Kayoko stated.

"But..." Kisame protested.

"Hoshigaki! Trust in Itachi! He'll be able to kill his opponents by himself...If it's just one they don't stand a change...He took out 3 ANBU members mostly by himself so one opponent is a breeze for him!" Kayoko exclaimed.

"...I guess you're right. Besides Dorimaru is with him...But god damn, I want to fight some ANBU or Hunter-nins again...They are entertaining..." Kisame sighed.

"Wow...Itachi really is an amazing person...Taking three ANBU people on isn't really easy..." Kuchinabi stated.

"Hey, I said sort of! He had my help too, you know!" Kayoko snorted.  
"Aw! But ofcourse Kayoko-chan, you're an amazing person as well!" Kuchinabi replied.

"As long as you remember that..." Kayoko said as she sat back down.

Kisame also sat down and really hoped that it was another weak opponent, else he'd be missing out on a lot of fun.

The hunter-nin popped off and Itachi instantly ducked and swiped the floor with his leg.

Itachi had tackled the real hunter-nin, the other obviously being a Kage Bunshin, grabbed him again and kicked him against a tree.

"_Damn this guy...It's almost like he knows what I'm going to do...Dorimaru...I think we need to finish this with your help._" Itachi thought as he looked at Dorimaru, who was sitting in a unharmed tree, from the corner of his eyes.

Itachi quickly send a Kage Bunshin forward and attacked the hunter-nin.

The hunter-nin stopped the Kage Bunshin, flicked out a kunai and cut trough the Kage Bunshin.

However as the Kage Bunshin was destroyed, a kunai was heading towards his way, obviously thrown by Itachi.

"_How naive..."_ The hunter-nin thought, only to be hit in the forehead by another kunai.

Dorimaru dropped down next to Itachi.

"Did we get him?" Dorimaru wondered as the hunter-nin's head was knocked back.

"No..." Itachi said as the hunter-nin stood up straight as his mask began to crack.

"Crap...I didn't expect that my kunai would be stopped by his forehead protector..." Dorimaru cursed as the top of the mask crumbled off, revealing the cracked forehead protector.

Next the rest of his mask began to fall off, revealing his eyes.

"Could it be!" Dorimaru said shocked.

Itachi gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at sight of the hunter-nin's eyes.

"Sharingan..." Itachi said with a scent of hatred to it that made the air tremble, as he continued staring at the hunter-nin, who'se mask continued to crumble.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** You people should be thankful for two things...1) Me being on a roll with this story 2) having a itachi obsessed fangirl as best friend who I'm slaving my butt off for XP Anyway, enjoy this chapter people...It took all the time I should be spending on my other story as well XP Ow yeah on a side note: Somewhere in the story you'll notice me making Itachi something do that the way I typed it isn't correct but I don't know what ya call that thingy in english but by it's location you should be able to figure out what it is.

LadyNicky: Nicky! Je spoilde me! En denk niet dat het Mangekyou is maar ok we merken het wel(Tis waarschijnlijk gewoon een sterkere sharingan vorm die Kakashi heeft ontwikkeld)

Arsenel: I forgot to say last time, even though it's pretty obvious, Keep the music theme related and use the Anime OST's if neccesary :) Hope it helps you out

Fumi: Oi, oi Ryushi-sama is more then enough XP No need to use the full name, lol... and here is the next update so...

Enjoy all!**

* * *

**

Chapter 22:

"My, my...I didn't expect my secret to be revealed so early..." The hunter-nin said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the hunter-nin.

"You're thinking right now...Was there someone of the Uchiha clan that I missed during my rampage?" The hunter-nin said and started laughing. Dorimaru was still in a state of shock and Itachi just continued staring.

"You aren't an Uchiha..." Itachi said.

"Then explain why I was able to keep up with your fighting style..." The hunter-nin smirked.

"Do you take me for a fool...?" Itachi asked and the hunter-nin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Dorimaru...Stand back...This will be over in a flash..." Itachi said as he took of his forehead protector.

"H-Hai..." Dorimaru said as he took Itachi's forehead protector and jumped back.

"You really are a conceited child...Taking of your forehead protector because you think you need to give me an advantage or else it won't be fun..." The hunter-nin said.

"That wasn't the reason why I took it off, but you have no need to know why I actually did..." Itachi stated.

"Because..." Itachi said as his front locks started waving in the air.

"Right now is the place where I will definetely..." Itachi said as the edges of his robe started to wave uncontrollable.

"Kill you..." He said as he narrowed his eyes and unleashed the same enourmess intent to kill as he had when cutting trough the entire Uchiha clan.

Dorimaru gasped as he felt the air pressure pushing on him by the release of Itachi's killing intent. The hunter-nin kept his calm and flicked out two kunai's, one in each hand.

"Just try me...Uchiha Itachi..." The hunter-nin said as he readied himself.

Itachi dived at his opponent, who sliced with one kunai at him. He countered by easily knocking the kunai out of the hunter-nin's hand. However, the hunter-nin immediately thrusted at Itachi with his other kunai. Itachi countered by use of his own kunai, that he quickly grabbed out of his sleeve. Itachi quickly grabbed the hunter-nin's arm and looked into his eyes. His eyes shifted to the Mangekyou Sharingan and used the force of it to knock the hunter-nin back, but to Itachi's surprise the Hunter-nin's head was only slightly knocked back. The next second Itachi was hit by a forceful headbut, knocking him back.

"_Why did he resist the Mangekyou!"_ Itachi thought.

"_The hell were those eyes just now..."_ The hunter-nin thought.

"I see...Next time I use those eyes, you won't be so lucky..." Itachi stated.

The hunter-nin narrowed his eyes at Itachi and in his moment of being distracted what Itachi said, Itachi knocked him against a tree. Itachi rushed his knee towards the opponent once more, but the hunter-nin simply placed his hands on Itachi knee and leaped over him. As the hunter-nin landed behind him, Itachi kick flipped against the tree, flying over the hunter-nin in return.

Itachi threw a couple of kunai and shuriken at the hunter-nin but he easily avoided them. He created another Kage Bunshin and send this one towards the hunter-nin. The hunter-nin drew out a kunai and a wakizashi and used the wakizashi to stab Itachi's Kage Bunshin, destroying it with ease.

The kunai was thrown at Itachi, but he easily avoided it. A second later an explosion occured, the kunai obviously being tagged with an explosion tag. The hunter-nin smirked only to find a shattered tree lump flying towards him. He avoided the incoming wooden stakes and found himself ocne again engaged in close range combat with Itachi.

"_I can't believe someone is actually matching Itachi-san in combat...Even though Itachi-san still has some tricks up his sleeve...There is no telling what that hunter-nin is also capable off..."_ Dorimaru thought, who watched the battle from a tree.

"_Itachi-san...You should finish this battle with Tsukuyomi soon...If this goes on much longer you'll have too little chakra to preform the technique...And when that happens..._" Dorimaru thought as he clenched Itachi's forehead protector tighter in his hands.

"_However there is no need to worry...The battle has been in Itachi-san's favor so far and his opponent is also getting drained from this battle...So by the time Itachi needs my help he's no match for both of us...But at this point I'll just be in the way..._" Dorimaru thought as he put the forehead protector in his pocket. Dorimaru withdrew his katana and focused.

"_If I could catch him offguard...I'd be able to use that technique on him and gain the upper hand...But the technique is risky and needs to be executed in a flash...If he gets the change to draw a weapon while I use that, I'm done for."_ Dorimaru though as he figured out ways to help out Itachi, when needed be.

"_Well...I think I can take him on...Combining my techniques and skill in battle I'd be able to defeat him without too many injuries...But Itachi-san wants to kill him by himself so I'm not going to interfere..._" Dorimaru thought as he opened his eyes again and stared at the battle field.

Meanwhile, Itachi had disposed of the wakizashi, by effeciently getting it stuck in one of the many trees in the forest. Both of them launched a punch at each other's face and knocked eachother away from one and another. Both were running out of endurance and figured they had to do something to end this battle.

"_Damn it...Our taijutsu level is nearly the same...using nin or genjutsu in this situation wouldn't be effective unless I could catch him from behind...I could use Tsukuyomi...But if he is resistant to that...NO! Wait a minute!"_ Itachi thought and flashed ran trough his head of his fight with Shisui.

"_Tsukuyomi works on him...If that's the case then...I just have to capture him."_ Itachi thought and rushed once more at his opponent.

Itachi threw some punches and kicks at the hunter-nin, who avioded them. In return the hunter-nin did the same and Itachi also avoided them.

"_I've used Kage Bunshin no jutsu two times...Kawarimi no Jutsu one time...I still have a lot of chakra left then...But my body is tiring from the taijutsu fighting since fighting like that for a long period drains one's body immensely...But...I can still use my chakra...Time to burn it up and finish this fight._" Itachi thought as he continued dodging and attacking.

Itachi threw a kick at the hunter-nin who avoided it, only to be hit by another kick a split second later. He was send flying trough the forest and as he landed, he quickly jumped up and saw Itachi covered in disappearing smoke.

"_What the hell? I saw his attack, avoided it...but I still was hit!"_ The hunter-nin thought as he rushed back towards Itachi. Itachi avoided and properly countered the hunter-nin's attacks.

"_Damn I must capture him in order to beat him up..."_ The hunter-nin thought as he formed a handseal with each blow that Itachi landed on him. Itachi went for a kick towards the hunter-nin's face, which the hunter-nin ofcourse avoided.

"_Now is my chance!" _Both of them thought as their eyes widened. The hunter-nin raced trough the handseals and Itachi send his Kage Bunshin to capture the hunter-nin.

"Doton: Doshibari no Jutsu." The hunter-nin said capturing Itachi with earth and dirt.

Meanwhile Itachi's Kage Bunshin grabbed the hunter-nin from behind. However, the hunter-nin reacted fast and, with a kunai that stuck trough his sleeve near his elbow, he destroyed Itachi's Kage Bunshin.

"This is it for you, Uchiha Itachi..." The hunter-nin said as he readied a kunai, aimed for Itachi's heart. The hunter-nin then heard footsteps rapidly approaching him. He turned around, saw a flash of Dorimaru's katana and next thing he knew he was launched up into the air.

Next thing he knew, he was in Dorimaru's grasp and his world started to spin around so fast that he couldn't see a thing. Their spinning created sparks that shot off them as they headed towards the ground at tremendous speed. A meter above the ground, Dorimaru let go off him and made some distance from the impact area. The ground trembled as the hunter-nin hit the ground and dust flew up all around him.

"Now to finish the job that the Inuzuma Drop started..." Dorimaru said to himself and rushed towards the impact area.

The hunter-nin, was standing on one hand that was covered by chakra, but blood still flowed out of the palm of his hand. A second later he jumped to the side as Dorimaru pierced into the ground with his katana. Dorimaru withdrew his katana from the ground and readied again for combat.

"_Damn it...This guy...I didn't realise his sharingan would allow him to safe himself from maximum damage of the Inuzuma Drop..._" Dorimaru thought.

"Impressive power...If it weren't for my sharingan, I couldn't have countered that technique..." The hunter-nin stated as he clenched his fist and blood dropped down from it

Dorimaru charged towards the hunter-nin and disappeared from his sight. The hunter-nin widened his eyes as all of a sudden multiple birds flew towards him.

"_This must be a jutsu of his..."_ The hunter-nin figured out as he cleverly avoided the birds as much as he could. He saw a faint flash of Dorimaru trough the birds and quickly jumped to the left.

A second later the birds disappeared and Dorimaru reappeared with his katana stretched out to his right. He turned his head towards the hunter-nin and narrowed his eyes.

"_This guy...He could see me for a split second and react to that...then I there is only one way left for me to take this guy down...I have to trap him with that jutsu and finish him off with it..."_ Dorimaru thought as he seated his katana back into the sheath on his back. Dorimaru closed his eyes and let his body relax as the hunter-nin waited for Dorimaru to make his next move.

"Nin!" Dorimaru exclaimed as his eyes shot open.

"_Looks like he formed a plan...Then it's time to finish this...I'll kill both of them with one attack"_ The hunter-nin thought

The hunter-nin started a seal sequence, as Dorimaru ran towards him with his hand palm pointing towards the hunter-nin. Itachi looked at the seal sequence and realised what technique the hunter-nin was going to use.

"Stop, Dorimaru! That technique is too powerful to counter dead ahead!" Itachi exclaimed. Dorimaru narrowed his eyes at the hunter-nin as ice shards started circling around Dorimaru.

"Ninpou..." Dorimaru said.

"Katon: Dai Goukakyou no jutsu!" The hunter-nin exhaled a huge fireball towards Dorimaru.

Itachi felt something snap inside him and felt his Mangekyou Sharingan activate instinctively. Dorimaru couldn't stop running and avoid the fireball and he knew his jutsu wouldn't protect him enough from that technique.

Then all of a sudden, black flames shot across Dorimaru and collided with the grand fireball, pushing it rapidly back towards the hunter-nin. He tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late as the hunter-nin was hit in the back by his own technique combined with the black flames.

The binding of dirt and earth collapsed and so did Itachi as black flames around his eyes resided.

"What in the world was that?" Dorimaru looked amazed at the burned ground and then towards Itachi.

"I think it was a new doujutsu..." Itachi stated as he slowly stood up from the ground.

"He's done for right?" Dorimaru asked.

"No...Not yet." Itachi said and walked over to the hunter-nin.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth as he saw the Uchiha emblem on the back of the hunter-nin. He picked the hunter-nin up from the ground by his collar and slammed him against a half burned tree.

"What the hell do you think you are wearing that emblem for...You aren't a Uchiha." Itachi said with hatred in his voice.  
"Shut the hell up..." The hunter-nin said as he put a hand on Itachi's wrist.

"That's no way to talk to your oniisan..." The hunter-nin said smirking. Itachi narrowed his eyes again at the hunter-nin and tightened his grasp.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to..." Itachi said.

"To my little brother who wiped our entire clan out..." He said and started laughing, even thoughit wasa painful laughter.

"I don't have an older brother..." Itachi stated as the Mangekyou Sharingan formed in his eyes.

"Ow you do, you just never knew before...Allow me...To tell you...my name..." The hunter-nin said as he put his other hand on top of Itachi's wrist as well.

"Uchiha...Fugaku, named after my father, Uchiha Fugaku, your father..." The hunter-nin said grinning as he activated the Sharingan again, that had gone out when he was hit by the fire.

"Liar! I would have known if I had an older brother!" Itachi exclaimed as he drew a kunai.

"I'm two years older then you are...Your father had an affair with my mother...I'm their child and even though I'm not fully an Uchiha...Thanks to you, my little brother...I was able to gain the sharingan." He said smirking.

Itachi glared at him and even though he had many burn wounds and other injuries, Itachi DID see similarities between him and his father.

"You know it's true...Deep down you know it is..." Fugaku said grinning.

"What I know is that you haven't gotten that Sharingan by yourself...So you are going to be my little messenger for today...I have a message for the Hokage..." Itachi stated.

"Ha...haha...You are letting me live? And I thought you didn't believe my story, little brother..." He replied.

"Shut up!" Itachi slammed him again against the tree.

"I do not believe that bull story of yours...You are going back to Konoha, telling Hokage-sama that if he continues to artificially recreate the Uchiha clan, I'll come back and whipe everyone who has it out and everyone knows how to do it as well...And as for you..." Itachi said as he turned Fugaku around. He kicked his ass so hard that Fugaku screamed out in pain.

"You...What have you done to me...I...I can't see anymore!" He exclaimed.

"I hit a part of your nervous system that controls your sight...You won't be able to use those eyes you stole anymore..." Itachi said as he turned him back around and stared into his now completely white eyes.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi said and a second later Fugaku fell unconsious. Itachi casted him off and he landed not too far away from him on the ground.

"Will he even be able to bring that message like that?" Dorimaru asked as he walked up to Itachi.

"...If he is who he says he is, He'll definitely survive...Also...I told him in the world of Tsukuyomi the same thing as what I told Sasuke about our clan's _true_ secret...If he survives I wonder if he'll lead the Hokage towards that spot with an ANBU squad..." Itachi said.

Itachi turned around, started walking and then all of a sudden he collapsed.

"Damn...Looks like you are out of chakra Itachi-san..." Dorimaru said as he picked him up.

"Dori...maru...Don't tell Kayoko about this guy's identity...For he resembles my father quite a bit...so I wonder...If his story is true..." Itachi said as Dorimaru lend him a shoulder to get back to camp.

"Don't worry, Itachi-san...I'll tell only what happened without revealing his name..." Dorimaru said.

"_It was Itachi-san who saved me after all from being one burned bird...Looks like I need to train more intense...Also...Itachi-san...Let's train together to increase both of our chakra capacities..._" Dorimaru thought as he looked at the exhausted Itachi.

Itachi slightly opened his eyes.

"_Looks like...Amaterasu is shining her light to show me the path from today onward..."_ Itachi thought as he looked at the moon shining with the light of the sun.

A while later they were nearing the camp.

"You all must be deaf or something..." Dorimaru stated as they reached camp. They all noticed the Itachi barely being concious and Kuchinabi rushed towards them.

"Itachi, who did this to you! What happend!" She asked as she shook Itachi back and forth. Dorimaru grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes with his falcon-like eyes.

"Itachi-san must rest...IF you know what is best for you, you should let him do just that." Dorimaru said.

"I agree..." Kayoko said as she took Itachi over from Dorimaru.

"But I also agree with Kuchinabi-chan, we need to know what the hell happened that Itachi became this exhausted." Kayoko said as she put Itachi down against a tree.

"We had a fight with someone..." Dorimaru stated. Kisame narrowed his eyes at Dorimaru.

"Just one person? Who do you think you're fooling, bird?" Kayoko asked as she activated her sharingan and glared at Dorimaru.

"It is what happened..." Dorimaru stated.

"Itachi wouldn't lose to just one person..." Kayoko stated.

"He didn't lose...He's just drained from the fight...Really I expected all of you to atleast come check things out when explosions had gone off." Dorimaru said.

"We wanted to but Kayoko-san here told us Itachi would be able to handle it and if not you were there to back him up atleast." Kisame stated as he still glared at Dorimaru.

"That's what happened...But thanks to the opponents skill and technique, Itachi-san was forced to the limit." Dorimaru said.

"Then how come I have a feeling telling me you are holding back quite a lot of information." Kayoko said as she glared at Dorimaru.

"Itachi knew he was the target and planned on ambushing his attacker instead... That's why we left campsite." Dorimaru said.

"It's true that Itachi would want to kill whoever is after him by himself...But that's no reason for him to take off his forehead protector and it ending up in your pocket." Kayoko stated as she noticed the shiny metal of Itachi's forehead protector sticking out of Dorimaru's pocket.

"Kayoko..." Itachi said as he slightly lifted his head up. Kayoko turned towards Itachi and looked into his eyes.

"With the last of my chakra...I will show you..." Itachi said as his eyes shifted to the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"_This is...A forest?"_ Kayoko thought as she looked around.

"It is this forest...I'm showing you this because Dorimaru might get in trouble with you guys...I wouldn't want that to happen to someone that helped me save my ass..." Itachi stated.

"Then...What happend?" Kayoko asked.

Itachi showed her flashes of the hunter-nin and the battle that Itachi had with him. During the flashes of Itachi knocking the hunter-nin against a tree and using Tsukuyomi on him, Kayoko's vision was disturbed by other flashes. She saw the hunter-nin's mask crumble and then she saw his eyes. Eyes that seemed to pierce trough her soul as Itachi continued showing her flashes of the battle. Then she noticed it were sharingan eyes and saw Itachi cast his 'dead' body off.

Back in the real world, a bit more then a few seconds passed and Kayoko fell unconsious against Itachi's chest.

"Don't worry about Kayoko...She...She'll be ok within a few minutes and I just need some rest..." Itachi said and closed his eyes as he put an arm around the unconsious Kayoko. He slightly smiled before his mouth reutnred to normal and he then fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Gaaaaawdddd...I'm on a role with this story...Seriously...I've already written a shitload of chapter 24 as well...Hope you all like it...Some food for you all to ponder about. Some 'fluff' as well I guess...Hope you all like it and next chapter might be up in a day or two as well...Honestly, you guys are lucky I came up with the two 'new' chars in this chapter caus it got me inspirated enough to add a whole lot more depth to Itachi's life(like there wasn't enough going on with him...hehehe) Anyway go read and then ponder, I bet you all are smart enough to figure it out though as I put it down quite obvious! Read and enjoy people ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23:

Kayoko slowly opened her eyes and sat back up.

"How long was I out?" Kayoko asked no one specific.

"About five minutes...I assume Itachi-san somehow let you know what happened, right?" Kuchinabi asked smiling.

"Yea...Sort of..." Kayoko replied.

"Don't worry about Dorimaru-san either, Kisame-san and he are talking right now about what happend." Kuchinabi said as she turned the wet towel on Itachi's head over.

"I know he's the real one...That was what I was wondering back then when he came with Itachi on his shoulder...If Itachi was able to be defeated, Dorimaru would also be defeated..." Kayoko said.

"I wouldn't know because I don't know how strong everyone is...But Dorimaru-san is showing Kisame-san where he and Itachi-kun fought." Kuchinabi said.

"I thought you stopped calling Itachi that after he told you so." Kayoko said as she stared at Kuchinabi.

"Well as long as he doesn't hear it I can still call him that." Kuchinabi replied smiling.

"I guess you're right..." Kayoko replied.

"Itachi-kun said he needed rest only but after two minutes or so after falling asleep, his forehead started to heat up. I guess he has used up quite a lot of chakra. But we can take care of him, right?" Kuchinabi asked.

"Yeah...I think he'll recover soon enough." Kayoko said as she stroke Itachi's hair aside.

"Ne, Kayoko-chan...What is your relationship with Itachi-kun exactly?" Kuchinabi asked slightly blushing.

"Eh..." Kayoko was kind of shocked by the question and slightly turned red as well.

"I...I think we're close friends..." Kayoko said as she looked at Itachi.

"Close, huh..." Kuchinabi replied.

"Why did you ask such a thing anyway?" Kayoko asked.

"No reason..." Kuchinabi said. There was a short silence between the two young girls.

"So, Do you mind if I play a song on my flute for Itachi-kun while we wait for Dorimaru-san and Kisame-san to come back?" Kuchinabi asked.

"Ah no ofcourse not! I wonder if you are good at it..." Kayoko replied. So Kuchinabi took out her flute and started playing it. Meanwhile Dorimaru and Kisame were walking trough the forest aimlessly.

"So birdbrain...I know you are hiding something from us...Spill it, I don't care if Itachi told you to keep it quiet...You don't go and put your forehead protector off recklessly..." Kisame stated.

"The one who we fought had the Sharingan..." Dorimaru said.

"What? I heard that the Uchiha clan was killed by Itachi and only he and Kayoko are the only ones alive right now..." Kisame stated.

"That's true...Even though the people of the world don't know that Kayoko-san is alive...They think she's dead too...But it appears Hokage-sama tried to artificially resurrect the Uchiha clan by exploiting their bloodline..." Dorimaru said.

"Ah...I see...It is the most logical thing to do..." Kisame said.

"That's why Itachi didn't kill the hunter-nin..." Dorimaru said.

"What the...?" Kisame said.

"Itachi wanted the hunter-nin to go back to Konoha to give the Hokage a message...So he beat him up well enough to make him unable to attack yet still get back safely..." Dorimaru said.

"That is a dangerous move of Itachi..." Kisame replied.

"I know, but Itachi must have his reasons for sending a message this way..." Dorimaru said and Kisame started grinning.

"Yeah I know what it is...'Even though I'm away you should still be afraid of your lives for one day I might come back, Do not forget that...' That's the message I painted on the feudal lord's wall in his blood before leaving." Kisame stated.

"Did it work?" Dorimaru asked.

"They send a couple of hunter-nin after me the first two months...After that they gave up, but they would probably try to kill me if I'd ever be spotted in the Country of Water." Kisame said grinning.

"I guess making your opponents fear you does give you an advantage in combat." Dorimaru replied smirking.

"_Itachi..."_ A woman's voice sounded in Itachi's head. Itachi's eyes twitched, something bothered him about the voice as he did not recognise it.

"_Itachi...Open your eyes..."_ The female voice commanded him. So Itachi listened to the voice and opened his eyes.

"Hey there!" The woman said who had her face real close to Itachi's, making him jump back.

"Man...What's up with that kind of attitude...You should consider this an honor, you know..." The woman said as she put her hands in her side.

"Who the hell are you? And where the hell am I?" Itachi asked.

"Geez, you really don't know who I am? Is knowledge among your kind about us run that thin?" The woman said.

"...How the hell should I know you?" Itachi asked and gave the woman a closer look

She looked like she was 20 years old, had long silver hair with a couple of dark blue locks running trough it. She had grey eyes and wore a shining silver kimono, which covered her rather good figure.

"Ow come on...take a guess..." She said and Itachi just now noticed her voice had some kind of echo to it.

"...Sorry, I don't know any ladies looking like you..." Itachi said as he stood up.

"You can't really blame him sis..." Another female voice said from behind Itachi.

"...Don't tell me I'm being held captive by an bunch of woman..." Itachi stated as he turned around and looked at the other woman.

She was looking mostly the opposite of the previous woman aside from that she also was quite nicely figured. Her hair was red with a only a few blonde locks, her kimono was a mixture of yellow and gold.

"Well atleast this one is cute sis..." The silverhaired woman said giggling.

"I'd like to know who you are..." Itachi repeated.

"Who we are does't matter..." The redhaired woman said.

"It does to me..." Itachi said.

"Don't speak out of your league boy...You've only awakened me recently so don't think I'll be just as nice to you as my sister who you know for quite some time now." The redhead said. Itachi's eyes widened as he slightly began to understand who the two woman were.

"It's been a long time since both of us have been awakened...But because of that you must continue training." The silverhaired woman said.

"Continue training...? I'm always training so you've got be more specific then that..." Itachi said.

"Itachi, When the time comes when you awaken our brother we'll talk again...For now go and continue to master the powers that have been granted to you..." The redhaired woman said as the dark area began to lighten up with a bright light.

"_Now Itachi of the Uchiha clan...Awaken!"_ Itachi heard the redhead's voice echo trough his mind and a second later his eyes sperred wide open.

"Itachi are you okay!" A shocked Kayoko said as Itachi also shot up the instant he woke up. He checked if he was ok, and it seems as though he still had the injuries from his fight with Fugaku, he was okay in every other way.

"Yeah...Just a bad dream I guess..." Itachi said as he was breathing heavy. He then heard Kuchinabi playing her flute, which also stopped to check up on Itachi.

"A bad dream, huh? I hoped my melody made you relax a bit..." Kuchinabi said.

"Sorry I couldn't hear it when I was asleep...Kayoko...Are you okay?" Itachi asked. Kayoko looked surprised at him and wondered what he was talking about.

"I used Tsukuyomi on you and I wasn't able to control it due to my state...So I was worried I might have injured you since I didn't control my Tsuku..." Itachi said and then stopped talking as Kayoko smiled gently at him.

"No need to worry about me, I was more worried about you when you got a fever all of a sudden." Kayoko said.

"Ah...A fever, huh? Well I'm feeling better now and I'm glad I didn't cause you any unnecessary injuries...But...I still need some more rest..." Itachi said as he laid back down.

"Rest up until you feel well enough...Kuchinabi and I will look after you...But that doesn't mean you can treat us as slaves!" Kayoko stated.  
"...Don't worry about that...You should know I'm not that kind of person." Itachi replied.

"Then I'll play for you on my flute to give you some rest." Kuchinabi said and started playing her melody again on her flute.

"Ne, Itachi...You want some water?" Kayoko asked.

"If it's not too much trouble for you..." Itachi replied.

"Then I'll be right back." Kayoko said and left to get some water.

"Ne, Kuchinabi..." Itachi said and Kuchinabi stopped playing her flute.

"Hm, what is it?" She asked.

"Could I...Borrow that flute of yours for a short while later on?" Itachi asked.

"My...flute?" Kuchinabi asked.

"Yeah...In return I'll teach you a new song to play on that..." Itachi said.

"I thought you didn't play the flute..." Kuchinabi replied.

"I don't really...Someone important to me just thought it to me and I want to play it sometime..." Itachi said.

"Kayoko-chan?" She asked.

"No, Kayoko didn't...But do we have a deal?" Itachi asked.

"Hm...Yea I think so...I can't wait to hear you play!" Kuchinabi said cheerful.

"...Whatever..." Itachi muttered.

"_What is more on my mind right now is who the heck those woman were...I have a faint idea...but...That would be impossible..."_ Itachi thought as he closed his eyes to get some more rest before Kayoko returned. Shortly after, Kayoko returned and handed Itachi the gourd that was filled with water.

"Here..." Kayoko said.

"Thank you." Itachi replied and drank plenty of the water.

"Ne, Itachi...Can I ask you something? In private?" Kayoko asked. Itachi stared at her and then nodded.

"Ow, I guess that means I have to go...I'm going to find Kisame-san and Dorimaru-san then." Kuchinabi said and quickly left.

"What is it Kayoko? It's unusual for you to ask me something in private..." Itachi said and stared at her.

"Is there something yu are hiding from... me?" Kayoko asked and looked curious at Itachi.

"...What should I hide something from you?" Itachi asked.

"When you used Tsukuyomi on me...I saw some disturbing flashes that kind of bothered me..." Kayoko answered.

"It depends on what those flashes were...As I said I didn't fully have control over it..." Itachi said.

"I saw the hunter-nin's mask getting hit by kunai and it started to crumble...Then I saw his eyes...and Itachi, they were Sharingan eyes, like yours and mine." Kayoko said and looked at Itachi to see what his reply would be.

"...I see...What you saw is true...He did have the sharingan...That's why I had so much trouble with him..." Itachi said.

"Is he...Is he...a true Uchiha?" Kayoko asked.

"Why are you asking this? There are no more Uchiha left aside from you, me and my little brother..." Itachi stated.

"I know...I'm sorry for asking..." Kayoko replied and looked kind of sad.

"Ow, I almost forgot..." Itachi said and Kayoko looked at him.

"Come a bit closer..." Itachi said and so Kayoko did.

Itachi lifted her chin up and held up his hand as he gathered chakra in it. He moved his hand towards her neck and hit the collar around it with his middle and index finger.

"Kai..." Itachi said and instantly the collar fell off.

"Itachi...Why did you..." Kayoko said as she was amazed that Itachi basically set her free.

"There is no need for you to wear that anymore...Going against the Akatsuki means a horrible life...plus, for some reason..." Itachi said and was embraced by a hug from Kayoko.

"I feel like you won't run away? Is that what you wanted to say?" Kayoko asked.

"...Yes." Itachi said as he decided to put an arm around her as well.

"I won't I promise...but...I want to see Sasuke..." Kayoko said.

"...Right now, we can't do such a thing and you know it." Itachi replied.

"I know...then promise me...Promise me you will take me to see him in fie years time...When he has become 12 and we are 19 years old..." Kayoko said.

"I can't promise you much...Who knows we might be dead by that time...We don't know what the future brings us..." Itachi stated. Kayoko started laughing and smiled at Itachi.

"Stupid bastard, there is no way that either you or me would die so easily and you know THAT." Kayoko said smiling.

"_No...I nearly died today if it wasn't for my new doujutsu...So I don't want to promise you anything and then not be able to keep my promise because I'm dead...However..._" Itachi thought and then flashes of his dream went trough his head.

"Fine then, I promise you that we'll go see him by then...Also...I'll improve my skills further, something tells me to do so." Itachi stated.

"Thank you Itachi...for trusting me and promising that we'd go see him. Now..." Kayoko said and positioned her face really close in front Itachi's. Itachi's heart skipped a beat or two as he looked at Kayoko's look.

"Rest up so we can hurry up and get our next mission." Kayoko said smiling widely. Itachi fell over and tried to restrain his laughter.

"Wha-What is up with that look! I just want to kick some ass!" Kayoko exclaimed as Itachi continued rolling over the floor, restraining his laughter. Kayoko tried to punch him, but he stopped her punch and smiled at her.

"Sorry Kayoko...Something crazy just went trough my head...Be sure to train yourself while I'm resting...Once I'm back to full health you, Dorimaru and I will train more intensively...We might encounter some strong opponents in the future." Itachi said and laid back down.

"Hmph...Who ever is going to face me will suffer my wrath and die a painful death." Kayoko said smirking.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that..." Itachi said.

"Can we come back yet?" Kuchinabi asked as she stuck her head out from behind a tree a bit further away from them.

"You! Have you been eavesdropping on us!" Kayoko exclaimed and pointed at Kuchinabi.

"No, It was hard enough getting these two hotheads to come back, they were fighting again." Kuchinabi said as she pulled out a dizzy Dorimaru and Kisame.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" Kayoko asked confused as Dorimaru and Kisame dropped down on the floor.

"Spinning them around really fast?" Kuchinabi replied smiling innocently.

"...Are you serious?" Kayoko asked and sweatdropped.

"So what are we going to do now, captain?" Kuchinabi asked as she kneeled down before Itachi.

"_...I'm not the only leader of this group, you know...You also have our blue friend Kisame..._" Itachi thought.

"I guess untill I'm able to move around fast again we'll need to camp here...Set up traps around camp but try to minimize the amount of explosions...I'd hate to wake up from an explosion only to find out we've blown up a squirrel..." Itachi said. All of a sudden Kisame jumped up.

"Setting up traps, huh? Hehehe...I like it. As a matter of fact I can create some really interesting traps...I'll be right on it." Kisame said and quickly left. Dorimaru also stood up and scratched his head.

"Remind me to listen to a hyperactive girl when she says it's time to go back to camp..." Dorimaru stated and then returned to his falcon form and flew over to Itachi's shoulder.

"Birdbrain, come over here, I need your wings for a moment." Kisame yelled. Dorimaru let out a sigh and flew towards Kisame.

"So...we're staying herre for a few days right?" Kuchinabi asked.

"Until this guy here is fully healed." Kayoko said and started poking Itachi.

"...If you are going to continue to poke me like that I'm going to sneak away while you are all sleeping." Itachi stated as he looked somewhat annoyed at Kayoko.

Kayoko looked at him with a smile that said 'You can't get far away in that state anyway' and continued poking Itachi. Itachi let out a sigh since he knew that it was true that he couldn't get far away. A while later Kisame returned with Dorimaru sitting on his shoulder, making Itachi and Kayoko look shocked and confused at the two.

"What?" The two stated as they looked at the blankly at the two Uchiha's.

"You two are...getting along?" Itachi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, It just looks cool to have a falcon on your shoulder." Kisame said nodding.

"Ofcourse it is, since people can carry a falcon on their shoulder...That makes us cool, Sharks aren't cool because they aren't able to sit on a person's shoulder." Dorimaru stated.

"What was that!" Kisame said and swinged down his Samehada, missing Dorimaru only by a few inches as he flew away.

"Kisame, Dorimaru...Calm down...It's about time we go to bed and rest up...The sooner we get back to Arashi-san the sooner we will be paid." Itachi stated.

"Ah, I almost forgot...Yes we should or else I'm going to run out of refining tools for Samehada before we return." Kisame said as he sat his large sword down against a tree and sat down next to it. Dorimaru flew up into a tree and sat down on a branch between Itachi and Kisame.

"Better sleep with one eye open birdbrain..." Kisame said as he looked at Dorimaru with one eye open.  
"Better sleep with both eyes closed or else I'm going to peck them out, sharkface." Dorimaru replied.

"Kayoko-chan can you help me change again? After all you are the one who looks after my clothing for the time being." Kuchinabi stated smiling.

"Yeah, tomorrow we'd better get you a backpack so you can carry your own stuff." Kayoko stated and walked away with Kuchinabi.

"Two girls helping eachother change...that must be so nice..." Kisame stated when the two girls were out of sight.

"Don't let your fantasies run wild like that...It's not like they are dressing each other up..." Itachi stated.

"How would you know? Girls are crazy, I for one would know that..." Kisame stated.

"You do...?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah back in Hidden Mist there were these two girls that...HEY! You are trying to exploit me in to telling me stuff I don't want to!" Kisame exclaimed.

"...No I didn't... I also didn't know you had knowledge of woman or interest in those two, Kisame..." Itachi stated.  
"Pfft once you reach my age you'll understand little Uchiha boy..." Kisame muttered.

"...Anyway keep your fantasies about Kayoko and Kuchinabi to yourself...Unless you want Kayoko to smack you around and you know she could do it." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever. I can see why you spared her as only one from your clan though, good looks and strong as hell. Perfect for guys like us." Kisame said rubbing his chin. (A/N: Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki don't know that Sasuke is also alive...yet)

"...Don't include me with you just yet..." Itachi stated and closed his eyes to get some sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Yo people, another chapter, not MUCH interesting stuff happening in this one...Well maybe just a little bit...Problem is finishing this part of the story (Aka how Orochimaru leaves and stuff...I've got it mostly planned out of how and what...but the build-up is kind of hard to write...) So this story probably will get less updates again, lol I'll try to work it out as good and fast as possible but it will be hard!

Fumi: Ah youra formal...person...You should go register on this site caus even though by guessing from your name I think your a girl but...Then again I don't want to be wrong lol XD Thanks for the review though hope you like this one as well

Son of Darkness: Bringing Shisui back would be kind of...DBZ, could have worked but just not really as cool as I plan to make this(crap i think i kinda spoiled something now --) Er...hokage ain't digging up dead uchiha bodies and poke their eyes out for use XD...They research the body and stuff and whatever...Go check the Zabuza saga where Zabuza 'dies' by Haku's needles, it's kind of explained there so I guess the same goes for Bloodlines. And yeah you're right :)

Arsenel: Thnx and see the last sentence in the reply to Son of Darkness :)(and yes they have to do with the Sharingan eyes ofcourse!)

Now on with the story!**

* * *

**

Chapter 24:

Itachi opened his eyes and found himself in a forest. But the forest wasn't the one he was staying in with his comrades. After all, they were no where in sight and he knew they wouldn't go anywhere without him. Other then that he was more in an open forest with less tree's so he figured it was a different forest as well.

He looked up to the sky and saw that there were no clouds, stars of even the moon in the sky. What disturbed him more was the fact that when he was last awake the moon was clearly visible in the sky.

"You miss me when I'm not around, right?" Itachi heard echoing trough the forest.

"That voice..." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hurry up and come out already." Itachi stated loud and clear.

All of a sudden his eyes were covered by soft hands and felt a body being pressed against him. He wanted to break free. but no matter how much he tried, his body wouldn't move.

"See, you do miss me..." An echoing female voice whispered in his ear.

"I don't MISS people..." Itachi stated.

"But you do miss me..." The voice said and all of a sudden Itachi felt a soft touch of lips on his cheek. He didn't know what it was, but his Mangekyou Sharingan automatically activated and knocked the person away from him.

"Don't screw around with me..." Itachi stated calmly as he looked over his shoulder towards the silverhaired woman on the ground. All of a sudden she started laughing so hard that tears came out of her eyes.

"So you DO have feelings for her...I guess you really are the one..." She said smiling at Itachi as she gracefully stood back up.

"Whatever game it is that you and your sister are playing, keep me out of it...I have no interest in any of this weird crap..." Itachi said.

"My, my...So violent...Wether you are interested or not is not relevant..." The woman said as her hair waved trough the wind. Itachi didn't feel like the need to reply and just continued glaring at the woman.

"I see...not willing to talk untill I start answering questions...I can't answer everything but I called you here since I wanted to talk to you some more." She said.

"Then...start it already." Itachi said.

"First off...I want to know, did you already figure out who we are?" She asked.

"I told you before I don't know who you are...And what I'm thinking isn't possible..." Itachi stated.

"Then...tell me, what are you thinking?" She asked.

"You're sister said that I had only awakened her recently...Recently all I did was fight and somehow awakened a new Mangekyou Sharingan doujutsu..." Itachi stated.

"Then let me tell you...You are right." The silverhaired woman said as her voice now sounded more serious. Itachi kind of flinched and was surprised to this response.

"Hmph...Interesting but I'm not so easily convinced...There are a ton of jutsu out there so some one pulling something like this off is possible." Itachi said smirking.

"Then explain to me why we selected you." She said.

"Then explain to me why Uchiha Kayoko isn't being dragged into this." Itachi replied smirking.

"Because..." The silverhaired woman said.

"Because no one aside from me and the people in the Akatsuki knows that she is alive and an Uchiha." Itachi stated.

"No, that's not it...She's not the one we need...But tell me this then..." She said. Itachi wondered what she was going to say next in order to convince him.

"How come I know Uchiha Kayoko is also a person who activated the Mangekyou Sharingan." She said as she stared deep into Itachi's sharingan eyes, whose momentarily widened.

"Think about it, No one knows she has it since she rarely uses it...And every that she did use it on is dead. You should be one of the few that knows this secret of hers." The silverhaired woman continued and smiled warmly at Itachi.

"_It's not a secret of hers...but she IS right...Then...what makes her then?"_ Itachi thought.

"Also, you should seek out the person that he told you about when you last used my power...It will give your mind some rest hopefully..." She said.

"I'm not sure if I understand..." Itachi stated as he glared at the woman.

"Then..." She said and disappeared from sight.

"Next time you use my power...let's talk again..." She whispered in Itachi's ear.

The next second Itachi found himself back in the forest where he was staying with his friends. He tried to get up but he couldn't lift his arms. He looked at both of them and then let out a sigh.

"...Do they have to use me when they are cold or something?" Itachi asked himself as he looked at Kayoko and Kuchinabi, who were all cuddled up against him, tighly holding his arms.

Itachi figured out he could try to remove his arms from their grasps, but thought that disturbing their sleep would be a very bad idea. He dropped back down and looked at the sky, where the moon was shining bright.

"So you do miss me, eh?...Tsch, How foolish..." Itachi muttered. He then saw a falcon dive down and land on him.

"Yo Dorimaru...What are you doing so out late? Trying to grab a midnight snack?" Itachi asked.

"...Yeah I almost grabbed a mouse but he was too close to his hole..." Dorimaru stated.

"I see...Unfortunate for you." Itachi said.

"Then what are you doing awake so late, Itachi-san...I thought you needed rest..." Dorimaru stated.

"Ah, just some dreams...And then when I wake up I find these two clinging on to my arms like this..." Itachi said.

"I'd help you out, but I'd hate to face Kayoko-san's wrath...As for Kuchinabi..." Dorimaru said and looked at her.

"She knocked you and Kisame out before, right...?" Itachi asked.

"More like slapped us untill we were dizzy..." Dorimaru stated. Itachi let out a sigh, somewhat out of disappointment.

"Ne, Dorimaru...You've spend some time with her, right? Is she...suspicious?" Itachi asked.

"She doesn't suspect a thing...Though she seems quite interessted in you, Itachi-san." Dorimaru said. Itachi stared at Dorimaru, waiting for him to continue his story.

"She asked us all kinds of stuff when you and Kayoko-san were away...And then also Kayoko-san behaves differently as well ever since..." Dorimaru stated.

"She already told me why...She felt left out because we were spending so much attention to Kuchinabi...I guess girls really want attention, huh?" Itachi stated.

"Hmmm...I don't know. It does seem like they'd do anything to get your attention, though..." Dorimaru said.

"Well enough talking...Time to...get out of here and start training..." Itachi said as he carefully tried to free his arms.

"Training? Then are you feeling alright?" Dorimaru asked.

"I've recovered quite some chakra for some reason..." Itachi said as he managed to free his arms without waking those two up.

"I see...Shouldn't you recover more then?" Dorimaru asked as he flew up and landed on Itachi's shoulder, as Itachi was now sitting up straight.

"I should...But...I can't sleep right now..." Itachi stated.

"Itachi-san, There is no purpose in training right now if you are only to slow us down...We are still in enemy territory basically..." Dorimaru stated.

"We aren't save anywhere else either..." Itachi replied.

"But, you are right...I'll just stretch my legs and arms a bit..." Itachi said as he walked out of his sleeping spot. Dorimaru flew up and landed on his tree branch as Itachi started kicking and punching in the air.

"Looks like my body is ok aside from my wounds..." Itachi said as he began doing a couple of push-ups. Dorimaru then flew down and landed on Itachi's back.

"So you think we'll be able to move exactly when?" Dorimaru asked.

"My chakra...should have...recovered enough...in one more day...for me...to travel...at high pace...battle...however...is out...of the question..." Itachi said during his push-ups.

"Ah...If we are engaged in battle Sharkface, Kayoko-san and I should be more then enough to protect you and Kuchinabi...Glad to hear you are recovering so fast." Dorimaru said.

"Don't thank me...I think we need to thank..._her._" Itachi said.

"Her? Who are you talking about? Kuchinabi or Kayoko-san? Don't tell me that girl's melodies actually have a purpose..." Dorimaru stated.

"You don't like songs?" Itachi asked.

"That's not it, but I'd be surprised if her melodies would recover chakra faster...If that would be her bloodline limit, I can understand what use we could have for it." Dorimaru stated.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's her bloodline limit and I was more or less talking to myself..." Itachi said.

"Itachi-san, you aren't going mental on me, now are you?" Dorimaru asked. Itachi stopped his push-ups so Dorimaru flew back towards his tree branch.

"Let's hope not, my friend...Let's hope not..." Itachi said and moved back to his sleeping spot.

"If that were the case we'd have a lot of trouble, now wouldn't we?" Dorimaru asked smiling as Itachi carefully laid back down between Kuchinabi and Kayoko to avoid looking suspicious in the morning.

"Yeah...Most likely you would..." Itachi said as he closed his eyes again, hoping to get some sleep before dawn breaks.

* * *

"1...2...3...NOW!" Kayoko yelled as she and Kuchinabi jumped on top Itachi. 

"Itachi---! Wake up---!" They yelled as they embraced Itachi. Itachi's eyes sperred wide open and he quickly rose up from his spot.

"What? Where? Are we being attacked!" Itachi exclaimed, feeling rather stupid as he heard Kuchinabi and Kayoko laugh like crazy.

"You should've seen your face!" Kayoko said as she rolled over the floor.

"Yeah, it was absolutely priceless, Itachi-kun!" Kuchinabi exclaimed as she also rolled over the floor, while laughing her lungs out.

"...What in the world were you guys thinking?" Itachi asked as he sweatdropped.

"Waking you up...Honestly Itachi, even I will wake up by Kayoko-chan's cooking." Kisame stated.

"Oi Hoshigaki! Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Kayoko-chan!" Kayoko exclaimed as she pointed at Kisame.

"Yes, yes...Uchiha-chan..." Kisame said under his breath.

"Uchiha-chan isn't fine as well!" Kayoko exclaimed.

"I'll call you Uchiha-chan since you don't want to be called Kayoko-chan because you think people might get the wrong idea...right?" Kisame said nodding.

"That's not it! It's because it sounds too cute! And I'm NOT cute!" Kayoko exclaimed.

"Come, come now...Don't be so hard on yourself, You are cute, right birdbrain?" Kisame said and wanted to nudge Dorimaru, who was previously sitting next to Kisame but now was nowhere to be found.

"What was that sharkface! I can't hear you!" Dorimaru yelled from far away.

"...Stupid chicken..." Kisame muttered.

"Hey I heard that fishman!" Dorimaru replied.

"If you heard that then you also heard what I said before!" Kisame yelled.

"Geez...well anyway...Just ask Itachi. Kayoko is cute, right Itachi-san?" Kisame said. Itachi noticed he was being mentioned so he stopped in the middle of drinking some of his bottled water.

"Er..." Itachi said as he put the bottle down. Everyone was staring at him. Kayoko with twitching eyes, Kisame with hopeful eyes and Kuchinabi with questioning eyes.

"Well...I guess it depends on her mood..." Itachi said and as the others all fell over, he drank again from his water.

"Oi, help me out here Itachi! Just answer normally!" Kisame yelled.

"Just tell him that I'm not cute..." Kayoko said with a raised fist and twitching eyes.

"You're cute when you are mad..." Itachi said and Kisame started grinning as Kayoko looked blankly at Itachi.

"N-No I'm not..." Kayoko said.

"You are...Also when you are asleep, when you gently raise a smile but your at your cutest when you are angry." Itachi said nodding.

"R-really...?" Kayoko asked slightly blushing and then litterally shook it off.  
"You bastard! You are just saying that to get out of this!" Kayoko pointed accusingly at Itachi.

"And what if I am?" Itachi asked as he raised an eyebrow and continued drinking.

"...Then I guess you are." Kayoko said.

"See Kayoko-chan, you are cute." Kisame said grinning, only to be punched in the face by Kayoko.

"Give it a rest already...That goes to both of you." Itachi stated.

"Well I guess we'd better continue eating our breakfast before it attracts unwanted guests." Kuchinabi suggested.

"Yeah..." Itachi said and took a bite out of his breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kayoko asked.

"Itachi, you still need rest, right?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, For today atleast I do...By tomorrow I"ll be able to travel." Itachi said.

"Then I suggest we just train today." Kisame said.

"In other words repeat what we already know." Kayoko said and let out a sigh.

"Oi, oi Kayoko-chan...I could always teach you a couple of Suiton jutsu." Kisame stated.

"...That's what I mean. Using my sharingan is just too easy to pick up jutsu's..." Kayoko replied.  
"Then don't use your sharingan." Itachi and Kisame stated.

"Why do it the hard way when you can do it the easy way?" Kayoko asked.

"Because you are complaining about it being too easy..." Itachi stated.

"Alright, alright...Show me some of your moves later on Hoshigaki." Kayoko stated.

"Ow yeah, I'll show you my moves." Kisame said and shook his eyebrows up and down. Kayoko punched him in the face and Itachi let out a sigh.

"...I'll stay here with Kuchinabi and watch over her along with Dorimaru." Itachi stated.

"Then let's go Ero-fishman..." Kayoko said dragging an semi-unconsious Kisame along with her.

"Then...Do you want to...?" Kuchinabi asked as she clinged onto Itachi's arm.

"...Now would be fine, but don't cling on to me like that..." Itachi said and used his index and middle finger to push Kuchinabi's head off his arm.

"Ok!" Kuchinabi said and then took Itachi's thumb, stuck it in her mouth and softly bit it. Itachi glared at her as she smiled innocently.

"...I really start to wonder wether it's worth to protect you..." Itachi muttered as he pulled his thumb out and cleaned it with some of his stocked water.

"I know you like me..." She whispered as she leered at Itachi.

"What was that?" Itachi asked as he looked at her.

"Heh! What was what!" Kuchinabi exclaimed as she looked from side to side, trying to hide her blush.

"...Never mind, let's just go..." Itachi stated.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Yo everyone, how are you doing? I've been doing some studying and found out some interesting things and I'm sorry to all of you who noticed some errors in my story/replies but hey I don't really care XP...On another note, I've been doing some research about the japanese gods and stuff as well and found something very interesting about Susan-Wo...Now I only need to ponder my way trough how I can use it exactly...hmmmm... I guess this story will slowly progress, but that's good since I won't have to wait atleast a month or so before some stuff in the manga is explained or something, lol...Seems like this is going to be one hella long of a fic since I have no rough idea of how many chapters there are going to be O.o prolly over 50 atleast lol

Arsenel: Yeah I know that my fic isn't the only you people are reading, lol glad you liked my joke about Kisame XP And yeah the whole Orochimaru leaves Akatsuki thing must be worked out good since it will be pretty much somewhat a vital role and all, it ain't something to be looked over carelessly so I want to work it out as best as I can but it takes time, lol

kakashiclone1120: yea this chapter will have some more action for you all to enjoy so, enjoy it P

blueice: Who said wha? thnx for enjoying my fic so much and coming here just to read it: - ) really appreciate it and yea more funny stuff on the way (not in this chapter tho but I hope you like it anyway XP)

Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 25:**

Kayoko jumped back to camp and landed softly onto the ground.

"Oi, I forgot to...Huh? Where the heck did they go..." Kayoko said as she noticed the empty camping-site.

Then all of a sudden she heard a melody enter her ears. She recognised the melody vaguely and knew it wasn't one of Kuchinabi's, so she followed the trail of sound, conceiling her presence along the way.

She stopped behind a tree to be out of sight and carefully looked at the open spot up ahead. There in the middle of a whole bunch of leaves, that were dancing around in the air, stood Itachi playing Kuchinabi's flute. As he stopped playing the leaves stopped dancing and started falling back down to the ground.

"Ah! That was so cool Itachi!" Kuchinabi exclaimed as she tightly embraced Itachi.

"Thank you very much, however do not grab me from behind like that..." Itachi said as he put Kuchinabi off him.

"Why not...It's not like anyone else is here..." Kuchinabi said and clinged back onto Itachi.

"Then how about I rephrase..." Itachi said.

"Hm, what?" Kuchinabi asked.

"If I say I don't want this, then I don't want this, continue doing it and I will definetely kill you when this mission is over..." Itachi stated.

Kuchinabi let go of him and slowly took a step or two back. Kayoko, who had been watching all of this, smirked as she continued looking at what was going on.

"Then...When do you want it? Or don't you just want it to be done by me...?" Kuchinabi asked.

"Not right now...Anyway, As promised I'll teach you the song and..." Itachi narrowed his eyes at a nearby tree.

"Kayoko...Hurry up and show yourself, you aren't interrupting..." Itachi said and Kayoko realised she was obviously detected.

"Ah...Ano...Ohio Itachi, Yeah I didn't want to interrupt anything so..." Kayoko said scratching the back of her head.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked.

"Well there was something so I came back to camp, but then I heard music being played and I was curious. But honestly Itachi, I didn't expect you to be such a sissy to play the flute." Kayoko said.

"Just for your information, I don't play it on a regular...I just needed to play a certain song thought to me by a certain someone." Itachi said as he walked past Kayoko.

"Still, Flutes are for sissies and girls." Kayoko stated grinning.

"You found the song familiar and that's what brought you here, isn't it?" Itachi asked.

"... Yeah so?" Kayoko asked.

"Then I assume you've figured out what that song was..." Itachi said and kept on walking.

"Hey hold on one second!" Kayoko said as she quickly went after Itachi.

"What song was it?" Kayoko asked as she caught up with Itachi and pulled his sleeve.

"If you haven't figured out, then there is no reason for me to tell you since you have forgotten it." Itachi stated.

"Got damn your annoying! Just tell what so freaking special about the damn song!" Kayoko yelled at him.

"That song..." Itachi said and kept on walking.

"Don't freaking leave without answering, you bastard!" Kayoko yelled.

"That song...is the Uchiha clan's song, thought to me by my mother..." Itachi stated.

Kayoko's arms dropped down and blankly stared out of shock at Itachi's back, while Itachi threw the flute with precision to Kuchinabi's hands.

"Sorry, Kuchinabi...Looks like I'll teach you another time." Itachi said and kept on walking.

"_Why the hell...Would Itachi play such a song...?_" That was the only question continuesly running trough Kayoko's mind. She grabbed her composure, her eyes showing some anger now as she ran after Itachi.

"Why..." Kayoko said as she jumped in front of Itachi, blocking his path.

"Why would I, who slayed the entire clan like they were animals, play a song I should despise since it's a song from our clan, eh?" Itachi spelled out Kayoko's question. Kayoko looked up to his eyes as it slowly started to rain.

"The answer is simple and obvious Kayoko..." Itachi said as he walked up to her and pulled her closer.

"It's to remember..." Itachi whispered in her ear before letting go off her and continue on walking.

"Remember what? How you killed all of them? What kind of rush it gave you! WHAT!" Kayoko yelled as she turned around.

"What comes to your mind first when I say Uchiha clan? That's your answer..." Itachi said as he stopped walking. Just then a falcon landed on Itachi's shoulder.

"So here you guys are...Damn sharkface is getting impatient for Kayoko-san to come so..." Dorimaru stated and then noticed Itachi staring at Kayoko, who had sunken away in her trail of thoughts.

"_The first thing I think about is all the great people and times I had there...only ending with the death of them all...But the first thing is definetely...Itachi can't be thinking of that! He...He just can't be thinking about...all of his victims...It's just..." _Kayoko thought and started to shiver from the cold rain that had dripped trough the opening on top of her robe.

"Dorimaru, take Kuchinabi and go back to camp..." Itachi stated. Dorimaru nodded, flew off Itachi and passed Kayoko and then transformed into his human form as he landed in front of Kuchinabi.

"Then, Let's go..." Dorimaru said and Kuchinabi nodded.

"Why..." Kayoko said as soon as Dorimaru and Kuchinabi were out of sigh.

"It keeps me going..." Itachi said as he walked over to her.

"Just exactly hat is your purpose or what did you have in mind when you killed everyone..." Kayoko said.

"If I explained it to you right now, you wouldn't believe it or understand it...As for the reason why I played that song...I tell you one thing..." Itachi said and looked up to the sky. Kayoko looked up to him as he continued staring at the darkened sky.

"The number one person who I had the most trouble killing was my mother...It was neccesary but it was still hard..." Itachi said.

"So...You wanted to remember your mom?" Kayoko asked somewhat in disbelief.

"Yeah...And what my orignal purpose was..." Itachi said and slightly raised a smile.

"...You really are an idiot, you know that?" Kayoko said as she pushed herself against Itachi. Itachi looked back down to her and saw her slightly smiling.

"My original purpose will develop on his own so if you think I should've stayed in Konoha for that then you are mistaken..." Itachi stated.

"After all this time...You still won't let me know what goes on in your heart and mind, do you...?" Kayoko asked as Itachi layed an arm around her.

"Kayoko..." Itachi said and Kayoko slightly titled her head up to look at Itachi. Itachi then grabbed her up with one arm and looked at her with his sharingan eyes.

"There are only four of us left and I am the one who carries appearently a fate that I do not even understand yet, so there is no time for this kind of thing." Itachi said.

"Four of us?" Kayoko asked confused.

"I unlocked a new power in that last battle, I don't know if I can teach you or if you can aquire it, but you must also grow stronger." Itachi stated.

"You said four of us, what do you..." Kayoko said as she stared into Itachi's eyes.

"Ah...Looks like I said something that's incorrect...It doesn't matter...Don't worry about me or what happened...Grow stronger and then maybe one day..." Itachi said.

"One day...what?" Kayoko asked. Itachi smiled at Kayoko, dropped her back down and then started walking off.

"I believe I just remembered something else as well...I also believe Kisame is waiting for you, Tomorrow we're heading for Arashi-sama's place..." Itachi said smirking as he walked back to camp.

"Huh? Are you already recovered then?" Kayoko asked as she ran after Itachi.

"Yeah, I believe that rain did miracles for me." Itachi said smirking as the sun slowly came back out.

"See! You are an idiot! rain can't heal you!" Kayoko yelled and whacked him around the head.

"You'd be surprised what I've come to realise lately..." Itachi stated as he rubbed his soar head.

"Tsch...Anyway I'll get stronger and then one day I can even kick your ass." Kayoko said and stuck her tongue out at Itachi.

"Just try to keep up with me, little girl." Itachi said smirking.

"Oi! I'm older then you!" Kayoko pointed out.

"You're still smaller then me so I can call you little girl..." Itachi pointed out.

"No you can't! What the heck says little girl to you about this body huh!" Kayoko said and pointed out every feminine body part of hers. Itachi let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Maybe it's because I'm still pretty young but I wonder if I'll ever understand you woman..." Itachi said as he walked past her.

"Hah! See! You called me a woman! Take that mister wise-guy!" Kayoko said pointing at Itachi.

"_...Talk about mood swings...I wonder if..."_ Itachi thought.

"...Dorimaru...Come here, I want to use Tsukuyomi on you..." Itachi called out as he reached camp with hyper-active somewhat angered Kayoko.

"Huh? Why that?" Dorimaru asked.

"...I don't want to explain..." As he looked at Kayoko from the corner of his eyes, who was now bragging against Kuchinabi that Itachi called her a woman.

"Ah I see...Fine." Dorimaru said.

"Let's hurry..." Itachi said as he noticed Kuchinabi's reaction to Kayoko's statements and acting. A few seconds later the two of them found themselves in the world of Tsukuyomi.

"So what are we going to do here?" Dorimaru asked. He then noticed two Itachi's standing around him.

"We'll train here for the time being...Since I can be at two places at the same time here, I can also do something else." Itachi stated.

"Ah phew...I was scared you were going to let me train two against one." Dorimaru stated.

"Well I can always add more when the training becomes to easy...Now just start training...I'll be back when I'm done with something." Itachi said and started walking off.

"Hmm...Come to think of it...she never told me how to get to her when I'm using this technique...so..." Itachi pondered as he walked trough the red void, hearing sounds of battle in the distance.

"Ow wait...Since I control everything here...I probably also control the entrance to that forest of hers or whatever..." Itachi said and closed his eyes to focus. When he reopend them, there stood a large door in front of him.

"...That was pretty easy..." Itachi said as he opend the door. On the other side was a beautifull dark forest, shining in the moon light.

"Well...Let's see then." Itachi said and walked trough the forest. He soon reached an open spot, the same open spot as he was in his 'dream' the night before.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, my dear Itachi." The woman's voice echoed trough the area.

"Well there are some things I needed to discuss with you..." Itachi said.

"Ow, and what might that be?" The woman asked as she turned around. She was smiling at him and Itachi must say that it was quite a beautifull smile. Then again the entire scenery pretty much made the woman look amazing. He figured that it was obviously her doing, but he didn't really care about that.

"You are the goddess of the moon, aren't you? Tsukuyomi..." Itachi stated.

"Hm, I wondered when you'd call me by my name...It sounds so good." Tsukuyomi said smiling even more tempting.

"...Then I assume you control the moon and such..." Itachi stated. The woman flashed away and then reappeared in front of Itachi, pushing her body against his.

"You know, I control a lot more then just that." She said as she run a finger over Itachi's face.

"...I believe that I sometime ago heard someone say that the moon has influence on a woman's periodes...Is that right?" Itachi asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"Yeah it does." She said smiling innocently at Itachi again.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU NEED TO MAKE KAYOKO HAVE HERS RIGHT NOW!" Itachi shouted, litterally knocking Tsukuyomi back by the sound.

"...Haha, Sorry couldn't help it...Thing must resolve normally you know." Tsukuyomi said as she got up.

"...and please don't tell me it just so happens that Kuchinabi also has hers now..." Itachi said mostly to himself.

"Yes she is, what you don't like it when woman are getting ready to mate?" She said, giving Itachi a naughty leer.

"If they were less trouble I wouldn't care..." Itachi stated somewhat annoyed.

"Is that all you came to ask?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Hm...No that's not all..." Itachi stated.

"Ow...you want more? That's fine...I...can...make...all...your...dreams...come...true..." Tsukuyomi stated as she suddenly appeared behind Itachi, laying her arms around his neck.

"...Then let's fight in order to train me." Itachi stated. Tsukuyomi looked surprised at him. She suspected some other things but never that he wanted to fight her.

"Hmph, If that's what my dear wants..." Tsukuyomi said as she flashed and reappeared in front of Itachi.

"Then that's what my dear gets." Tsukuyomi said as she began to glow with chakra.

"I have no desire to kill you and I assume you have no desire to kill me...but please do not hold back...And I'm not really your dear..." Itachi stated.

"Don't worry, I will never kill someone as cute as you..." Tsukuyomi said and gave Itachi a wink.

"Please be careful...I don't want to kill you accidently so I will hold back the largest part of my power...But still unleash enough for your pleasures, my darling." Tsukuyomi warned Itachi.

"Then...Let's go..." Itachi said and rushed towards Tsukuyomi.

"You're a fool to go directly from the front my dear!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed as she unleashed a wave of chakra towards Itachi.

"You're a fool to believe I would go directly." Itachi said smirking as his Kage Bunshin popped off and he appeared behind Tsukuyomi. He went for a kick towards her head, but Tsukuyomi just smiled as she disappeared.

Itachi thus missed her, only to find out she appeared behind him and grabbed his leg. He quickly dropped his hands down to the ground as he raised his other leg to kick Tsukuyomi away. Tsukuyomi caught this leg as well but Itachi just smirked as he saw his change.

He partly jumped up with his hands and reached towards Tsukuyomi's legs, in order to take her down. However, He never was even able to touch them as Tsukuyomi threw him up in the air.

"_Amazing...She's an opponent unlike any other...As expected from a goddess." _Itachi thought smiling. Itachi flashed trough the seals as he drifted further up in to the sky.

"Katon..." Itachi said and the same word echoed trough the entire area by Tsukuyomi's voice.

"Yomikakyou no Jutsu!" Echoed trough the entire area as two gigantic fireballs were on a collision course, one red the other white. Itachi landed as the two fireballs collided and exploded, leaving a smiling Tsukuyomi in it's light and a serious looking Itachi.

"Interesting..." Itachi said.

"Impressed?" Tsukuyomi asked smiling.

"Hardly." Itachi replied smiling back at her.

Itachi ran back at her and this time Tsukuyomi decided close range combat would be fun. After exchanging a couple of punches and kicks, Tsukuyomi stopped a kick from Itachi and they jumped away from each other.

"You understand, don't you my dear? It's not that you are able to read my movements but I'm letting you read them." Tsukuyomi said.

"It's obvious...If you are able to disappear and reappear behind me from a distance in an instant, then I wouldn't be able to see your movements if you really didn't want me to see." Itachi stated. Tsukuyomi raised a smile at Itachi and Itachi smirked back at her.

"As expected of _my _goddess..." Itachi said smirking as he ran towards her.

"_My..._ goddess..." Tsukuyomi said with wide eyes. She didn't realise Itachi was close to her and with a crushing kick to her head, he send Tsukuyomi flying trugh the forest.

"However, even a goddess shouldn't drop her guard..." Itachi said as he looked to his side to see the path of destruction he somewhat had created.

"_She's gone! crap...!"_ Itachi thought as his eyes widened and he spinned around. However, what he found was not an enraged goddess.Nor a kunai chakra, punch or kick thrown at him. He was tightly embraced in a hug by the moon goddess.

"Awww! You called me your goddess! Your so sweet!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed as she hugged Itachi even tighter.

"What are you doing!" Itachi managed to brind out as the air was litterally squeezed out of him.

"I'm going to love you forever and ever and ever! No matter what my sister says, you're mine until the end of time!" Tsukuyomi said and then tried to kiss Itachi.

"Ah! Get away from me!" Itachi exclaimed as he managed to get out of her grasp and started running for his life.

"Why are you running?" Tsukuyomi as she chased Itachi.

"Because I'm being chased by a goddess that has lost it..." Itachi said mostly to himself but Tsukuyomi heard it anyway.

"I have not lost it! I just wanna love you and hold you and..." Tsukuyomi said.

"Are you retarded! We are supposed to fight eachother to train my skills!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Gotcha..." Tsukuyomi said as she again embraced Itachi from behind.

"...Damn I forgot a second about that rediculous speed..." Itachi muttered, cursing himself for his forgetfullness.

"Hmm...You know I can keep you here forever and ever..." Tsukuyomi said as she pressed her cheek against his.

"...I'd kill myself." Itachi stated.

"Aw...That's not nice..." Tsukuyomi said.

"...It's not supposed to be nice." Itachi stated with twitching eyes.

"But you know I could atleast hold you here untill I'm bored...After all I'm your goddess, right?" Tsukuyomi asked smiling.

"Not exactly..." Itachi stated.

"Hm, but you said so yourself." Tsukuyomi replied.

"That was to get you off guard..." Itachi stated.

"Well even so, I don't feel like fighting you anymore...So how about I create a nice dinner for the two of us so we can get to know eachother a bit better?" Tsukuyomi asked as she leered at Itachi.

"...You do realise I'm only here because of a chakra link and my use of your technique...If I stop that technique I'll be back in the real world..." Itachi stated.

"So basically your saying 'If you want to spend time with me it must be training or else I'll leave right now', eh?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Yeah..." Itachi replied.

"Your so cu----te. Then let's continue training, ne?" Tsukuyomi asked smiling.

"...Now I know why people stop believing in gods and goddesses...they are weird..." Itachi said shaking his head.

"Well you want to train or not?" Tsukuyomi asked as she finally let go off Itachi.

"...Yes." Itachi replied and readied himself for combat again. A whole lot later, the training was ended when Itachi was thrown against a tree pretty damn hard.

"Itachi! Are you ok?" Tsukuyomi said as she caught Itachi, who was falling down.

"Hehe...Thank you for training with me. But I think that will be all as I'm losing control over the jutsu." Itachi said smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll lend you some of my strength...It will be mixed with your chakra so when you are back in your body, mix some chakra and you'll be just ok." Tsukuyomi said smiling warmly at him.

"Amazing...Then, till next time." Itachi said. Tsukuyomi bend over to try and kiss Itachi but he was already back to the real world.

"Damn, just you wait my dear, next time I'll definetely kiss you." Tsukuyomi said smiling.

Itachi then regained consiousness in the real world. He was breathing heavy, as he knew that it probably strained his body a lot.

"Geez, you two finally out of it? It took you fifteen minutes Itachi! How long have you been there!" Kayoko exclaimed. Itachi looked up and saw Dorimaru also breathing quite heavy, but no where near as heavy as Itachi.

"I don't know, long enough to mentally train myself." Itachi stated.

"You got that right...I feel like I've trained for hours." Dorimaru stated.

"Hours? Itachi what the hell were you doing to lose control over it that much?" Kayoko asked.

"...Nothing of interest to you." Itachi stated.

"Hm...Is that so?" Kayoko asked.

"More importantly...Kuchinabi, do you also like chocolate?" Itachi asked.

"Huh? Well yeah! I do!" Kuchinabi said smiling.

"Pure, White or Milk?" Itachi asked.

"Milk." She said smiling.

"Ano...Itachi..." Kayoko said and looked at him questioningly.

"Don't worry Kayoko...I remember what you like..." Itachi whispered in her ear and then gave her a small only slightly noticeble kiss on her cheek.

"Then...I'll be back." Itachi said and jumped off. Kayoko slightly blushed as she somewhat stared at the place where Itachi was standing before.

"I don't know what he was doing in the Tsukuyomi world but Itachi-san seems different, doesn't he?" Dorimaru stated.

"That chakra was a bit weird, wasn't it?" Kisame asked in reply.

"Maybe Itachi-kun has discovered some new powers to his sharingan! He's so amazing!" Kuchinabi said cheerful.

"_A power that makes Itachi do something like that...? What the hell happened to him?"_ Kayoko wondered as remembered the small kiss Itachi gave her moments ago.

Meanwhile Itachi was jumping trough the forest, heading for the nearest town.

"_What the hell was I thinking...Even trying to give Kayoko a kiss...Well I guess... it was a side effect to recovering my chakra by molding it with hers...However, such an ability...It's not just my chakra, but my entire body feels revived."_ Itachi thought and then smirked.

"_Now to figure out a way to enter the world of Tsukuyomi without using Tsukuyomi on someone else and I could have an interesting advantage in any battle. Though I hope those side effects won't get too out of control...Then again I wonder how Kayoko would look when we are in the middle of a serious battle or training, I use Tsukuyomi's chakra to recover and then all of sudden start kissing and hugging her._" Itachi thought smirking as he soon reached the edge of the town.

"_A border town...To be exact, you have to go past this town to reach the country of lightning...Security is pretty tight around these places, last time we were lucky to be able to cross the border unnoticed...A guy in a dark robe attracts too much attention so I'd better hide my robe and forehead protector here..." _Itachi stated as he took the before mentioned items and hid them in the tree.

"Let's get this over with then..." Itachi said, dropped down from the tree and entered the town.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: O.O! Omg, sorry people, I've had a chapter done for days now and thought I already uploaded it but I didn't...So here it is, lol

It won't be very long and I bet some of you wanted to see more action at the end of this chapterbut I decided this should be more then enough...I might edit it though sometime soon after reviewing Episode 82 again...Hmmm...then again maybe I won't and leave something more interesting for later on...hmmm yeah...

Chocolate Panda: Thank you! Also I'd like to write something here for you are the Xth person that says she ain't a marry sue and I'd like to give all you people a quote you might use for future reviews on other fics with the same 'type' of OC's :p... "It's not a Marry Sue, it's a Ghis" haha XP Anyway...I was replying to a reviewer: I hope you keep on reading and the not taking things fast is because I don't wanna be the Naruto anime and catch up to the manga...caus that would make you people wait a rea-----lly long time for updates :)

Kakashiclone1120: well he deserves it right :p? If you'd ask Kayoko I know she could explain it all to you about what makes Itachi attractive XP

blueice: well you need to be more specific then that but it doesn't matter I guess ;p...glad you liked the humor, I hope you the humor in this chapter as well even tho it isn't anything special :P I dunno if you registered already, but if you did you can always get a note send to your email when I update :)

Arsenel: Saved you as last for the long ass explaination, lol...First off glad you found my tips handy for writing and wether it's fanfiction or normal fiction you're writing i hope it all works out :) Now as to explain the whole stuff about the periods, moon and chocolate XP...sit down and grab a paper kids caus the DutchEroSennin is about to explain to you the stereo type and stuff he heard about woman and their periods XP Alright here goes: Appearantly the position of the moon has influence on a woman's period...That's what I once heard...So that was useful for involving a scene with Tsukuyomi again, for some humor and stuff like that.

Second, the stereotype that is known to most men about woman who are in their period is this: moodswings and craving for chocolate(seeing how there are few girls that actually don't like chocolate...) So this was used in order to 1) Make itachi go on a quest for chocolate, giving him a reason to be alone in town and actually have this stuff happen to him in this chapter :) 2) Have fun in chapter 27 XP

It wasn't all about itachi giving Kayoko a slight kiss...if you wonder why I did that a few reasons sum it up:

Itachi blames it on Tsukuyomi's influence but we all know (just read the chapters before he enters ANBU) why he really did that XP

I need to have the stuff going on between them as well to build things up, I assume you might know why by now if you did find out about who 'Kuchinabi' really is and also as I said before, This fic WILL end up as Itachi x Kayoko so I need to like slowly build the entire amount of feelings up again (since that was pretty much destroyed by the Uchiha clan massacre)

Last but not least, I need to keep my number one fangirl happy XP

That's about it I guess, lol P

Also, as the last thing before you all can read the story XP...Credits again to Kayo-chan for being my main feedback and source of inspiration for this entire story

Now finally we can go on with the story XP!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26:**

Itachi was walking trough the long street of the town he was currently in. However he was not in a very good mood. The street was one gigantic shopping street for a town like this, Itachi noticed. Yet he couldn't find a single decent store where he could get chocolate for the girls.

"Well...When I think about it...It is worth it to walk all this way and back in order to keep them quiet...then again...what if they become hyperactive from a sugar rush?" Itachi mused and let out a sigh.

He really wasn't cut out to be being nice to people when they expect him to be a badass.

Itachi wondered if they were talking about him back at the camp, after all what he did was something none of them probably expected.

"Why do I even care about something like that? After all I am part of the weirdest organisation ever...They can't tell them I"m weird since they are all weird themselves..." Itachi mused and rubbed his head.

He then noticed a large store to his right, which made him stop moving and stare for a few seconds at it.

"...If we ever need recruits the people who invented this store should be called first..." Itachi said as he headed inside the special chocolate shop, that was build in the most random way Itachi had ever seen.

When he walked inside the store he was even more freaked out by the huge amount of pink covering the entire shop.

"Hello can I help you?" A girl, dressed in a pink uniform asked him smiling abnormally wide.

"Or maybe can I help you?" Another girl in pink asked.

"...Yes I wonder if you mind if I take enough chocolates with me for a trip to the end of the world and burn this place down?" Itachi calmly stated.

"What was that?" The girls asked and Itachi simply coughed and muttered the word 'afo' between it. (Afo Idiot if you still didn't know)

"So could we help you?" One of the girls asked.

"...Yeah, could you show me where your finest chocolate is?" Itachi asked.

"Ofcourse!" One of them replied.

"The customer is king after all!" The other one added and then both of them guided Itachi to the place.

Itachi let his eyes wander over the chocolates and wondered which one he should take since they were all different in size. The largest one they had was too pricy for chocolate, so Itachi decided to take the second largest that was a whole lot cheaper.

"Ano, may we ask you something?" One of the girls, that had been standing there with him the entire time he pondered.

"Hm, what is it?" Itachi asked.

"Could you perhaps be...the inspector?" The other asked.

"_...Do I look like one, youdimwitts? hmmm...Maybe I can have some fun with these girls' minds..."_ Itachi said.

"As a matter of fact I am." Itachi stated.

"AH! We didn't know! We're so sorry that we didn't treat you better!" The girls said as they bowed hyperactively.

"...It's ok, I'm just here to let you all know a message." Itachi stated.

"Ah...Is that so inspector-san? Can we know it already?" They asked.

"Hm, I guess that's ok...Now listen carefully since it's kind of something the customer's don't need to know yet..." Itachi whispered as the girls drew closer and nodded.

"Recently it has been discovered that pink has a bad effect on chocolate...so...All the pink stuff must go." Itachi stated.

The girls looked shocked at Itachi for a second then at eachother and tightly hugged eachother.

"How horrible!" One exclaimed.

"I know we've been ruining our beloved chocolate!" The other added.

"Let's save the chocolate!" The first one exclaimed.

"But not only our uniforms but my undies are pink as well!" The other stated.

"Mine too but we have to save the chocolate!" The first one added.

"Save the chocolate at all costs!" They both yelled.

"_Ow boy those numbskullsaren't really going to..."_ Itachi thought and then the girls started to take off their clothes.

"_Crap they are...Better make like tree's and leave."_ Itachi thought as he quickly grabbed the chocolate he wanted and headed as fast as he could to the cash register.

"Yeah these two please...Keep the change." Itachi said as he paid up and left before the real mayhem started.

He rapidly walked back as after he had made a couple of meters away from the store, guys were flying out with nosebleeds.

"_Really...Girls in this town aren't very smart..."_ Itachi thought as he continued on walking with the chocolate in a bag.

He then noticed he was being followed from the rooftop and knew that they were after him. Itachi stopped in front of a bookstore and pretended like he was window shopping.

"_Seeing my current situation, they won't attack me...They probably want to follow me back to camp...Hmm...They probably think that I haven't spotted them yet so I could use this to my advantage..."_ Itachi thought and then headed inside the book store.

He walked to the very back of the store, pretending to be searching for a certain book. He walked around the tall bookshelf and continued back to the front of the store.

He let out a sigh and stepped back outside. Itachi looked to where the ANBU were conceiling themselves. He narrowed his eyes then started running and headed into the next alley.

"Crap he spotted us, quickly after him." The ANBU squad leader said and all of them instantly headed after Itachi.

"Kakashi-san, you lead your squad B to the other side and then we corner him." The squad leader said as they jumped from roof to roof.

"Do not underestimate him, All ANBU and Hunter-nin that were send after him never returned...He ain't a half assed shinobi." Kakashi reminded them.

"We got it, Be careful yourself as well Kakashi-san." The squad leader said as they seperated ways from each other.

"Let's go..." The squad leader said as Itachi entered the forest and the ANBU followed him.

Itachi flicked out four kunai's and jumped up into the air. He threw the kunai at the ANBU, but they easily evaded it.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu." Itachi said and launched his fire missles at the ANBU.

"Don't underestimate us!" One of the ANBU exclaimed as they dodged Itachi's Katon jutsu.

Itachi smirked as they came at him, impaling the first ANBU with a bunch of kunai, only to find out that he used Kawarimi no jutsu. He flipped onto the next two ANBU, who were running side by side at him, placed his hands on their head and kicked the fourth ANBU away, who came from above. Right as Itachi landed on the ground, the ANBU that had used Kawarimi no Jutsu before came from above, ready to strike down Itachi.

Itachi evaded, grabbed the ANBU by his leg and tossed him around, knocking the other two ANBU to the ground. He then used his Mangekyou sharingan to send them flying trough a couple of trees. Itachi heard a chirping sound from behind him, so he spinned around.

"Chidori!" Kakashi exclaimed as he impaled Itachi with his technique.

"This is the end for you, Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi stated. Itachi smirked as blood dripped down the edges from his mouth.

"Oh?" Itachi said and then popped off into nothingness.

Kakashi and his squad realised Kakashi had hit a Kage Bunshin of Itachi and readied for an attack.

"Wait..." Kakashi said as a long silence surrounded them and the forest around them.

"Shit, You don't think!" An ANBU member who realised it as well.

"Damn it, he mislead us...It can't be helped...let's recover the other team and head back to town...I'm sure we'll encounter him again." Kakashi stated.

Meanwhile Itachi was walking back to camp as he had just recovered his headband and robe.

"My, my...That would have been a nasty situation if I actually fought them...then again I'd fight them a bit different...Can't believe they didn't figure it out sooner though." Itachi said to himself.

"Hatake Kakashi..." Itachi said as he rubbed his chin.

"I guess he's the only one whose allowed to have a Sharingan outside of the Uchiha clan...After all he has it for quite a long time now..." Itachi mused. He shrugged it off, deciding that if Kakashi attacks him first he'd definetely not hold back.

"Like I'll ever face the Copy Ninja from Konoha again." Itachi said, laughing at the fact that so far he hasn't really seen familiar faces from Konoha twice after he left.

A few minutes later, Itachi had reached camp again and looked around. Kisame and Dorimaru were training, no real surprise there, Kayoko was sitting against a tree, looking like she was lost in thought and Kuchinabi was sitting next to her playing on her flute.

"I'm back." Itachi stated and everyone looked up at him.

"Yo Itachi, Wanna join me and birdbrain in some light exercise?" Kisame asked grinning.

"Sorry to tell you but we don't have the time for it." Itachi said as he walked over to Kayoko and Kuchinabi.

"Huh? Don't have the time? What the hell you talking about?" Kisame asked, looking more serious now.

"We need to get going now, there are ANBU in the nearby town and I'd hate it if they decide to be bored and search us out..." Itachi stated.

"...It can't be helped I guess." Dorimaru said as he withdrew his katana.

"Damn and I was just about to kick your ass birdbrain..." Kisame said as he started wrapping Samehada.

"Ow and before I forget it..." Itachi said and handed the chocolate over to Kayoko and Kuchinabi.

Both their eyes widened and started sparkling as they saw how big the chocolate bars were.

"They're huge..." Kuchinabi said with sparkling eyes.

"MINE!" Kayoko exclaimed and snatched the chocolate away.

"...I think I just called a wraith over me..." Itachi stated.

"What the hell you saying? We got to go..." Kisame said as he placed Samehada on his back.

"I know, Kayoko, Kuchinabi, eat it along the way..." Itachi comanded.

"Hai!" They replied cheerful.

"Then let's go..." Itachi said.

"Ah! Hold it one second Itachi! You are forgetting something." Kisame said smirking.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Your hat." Kisame said grinning and threw Itachi's hat over to him.

"..." Itachi replied as he put on his hat and jumped off, the others soon following him.

"Ya know Itachi..." Kisame said after they passed the border without too much trouble.

"Do I even want to know?" Itachi asked.

"After those two finish those chocolate bars, they're going to cling onto you." Kisame said grinning.

"...No they won't." Itachi replied.

Dorimaru looked over his shoulder towards the two girls that were trailing a bit behind them.

"I think they'll become sick if they eat that much chocolate real fast sharkface..." Dorimaru stated.

"That proofs your lack of knowledge about female humans, birdman...You see girls can eat all the chocolate they want...The problem is they'll get fat...Now those two are kunoichi's, meaning they get enough exercise to lose the weight they gain by eating chocolate, so they can eat even more chocolate and then..." Kisame stated.

"Kisame...Shut it..." Itachi said.

"...Well it's the truth! Those two have been munching on their chocolate ever since we started moving." Kisame stated.

"That's true Itachi-san...Looks like they aren't planning on stopping anytime soon either." Dorimaru replied. Itachi looked over his shoulder towards the two girls.

"_They really are munching their chocolate like crazy...And I need to keep this up every month? Better ask for higher pay for our missions..." _Itachi thought and let out a sigh.

This was going to be one heck of a long trip back home.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Yo people, another update for you all to feast on! This fic is now part of 2 C2's cheers! Other then that not much to say aside from thnx to those who reviewed again!

Arsenel: Go on a pilgrimage on the border between the co untry of Rice and Lightning and I'm sure you'll find the heaven for all straight men, bisexuals and lesbians! And yeah hoped I cleared it up enough XP...(Edit: Thnx for pointing out that minor mistake XP I kind of write this all at night so it stuff like that could happen XD...Doubt you'll read this again so when the next chapter is done i'll retype my thanks for you pointing that out there XP)

Lady Nicky: Kom is weer op msn waneer ik er benXP! En thnx voor de review :)

Now on with the story! (Thanks to my number 1 fangirl again for slaving me to it and putting on that inressistable face when I don't...gawd XP)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27:**

Kayoko was happily eating her chocolate. She never knew that chocolate bars could be this big, it was more then enough for two people to be precise.

"munch,munch...Ne munch, Kayoko-chan, munch munch..." Kuchinabi said.

"munch munch munch...What, munch munch...I'm eating my chocolate you know...munchmunchmunch." Kayoko replied.

"munch Yeah me too, but munch munch munch why did Itachi give us chocolate? munch munch." Kuchinabi asked.

"Hmm...I think I know why he gave me some...munch munch...But it still puzzles me, munch, why you got them..." Kayoko replied smirking.

"Well he couldn't possibly know it's my period munch munch munch munch...so maybe this chocolate...munch munch." Kuchinabi replied smirking back at her.

"Tsch...munch munch munch'_You'd wish...'_ munch munch...It's mine too though." Kayoko replied.

"Munch munch...That's such a coincidence, maybe he thought munch munch then that all girls munch munch munch have their periods munch at the same time." Kuchinabi pondered. Kayoko stopped munching her chocolate for a minute and started thinking.

"Actually I think when it comes to that kind of thing he pretty much is a dobe..." Kayoko said.

"Hmmm...I guess you could be right...munch munch..." Kuchinabi replied. Kayoko then had an evil plot in her mind.

"Hey...I just had this crazy idea..." Kayoko said and started nibbling on her chocolate again with a evil smirk on her face.

"What is it?" Kuchinabi asked.

"nibble nibble nibble...What if we make him...nibble nibble...buy us even more chocolate next month..." Kayoko said grinning.

"How could we do that...? munch munch munch." Kuchinabi replied.

"Well..." Kayoko said and started whispering in Kuchinabi's ear.

"Oi Itachi-san..." Dorimaru said as he looked over his shoulder towards the two girls.

"What is it? Not trouble I hope..." Itachi asked.

"That depends on what those two are up to...I heard them saying something about next month and more chocolate..." Dorimaru stated.

Kisame grinned, looked at Itachi and then for a moment towards the two girls, then back forward again grinning even wider.

"You're doinga great job with those two Itachi"

"...Whatever..."

"No honestly...Even I wouldn't be able to impress two chicks at once."

"What? You did give them chocolate for that reason right?"

"...No."

"Then for what reason did you?"

"...To keep them busy and not bug me."

"Well whatever your reason, you still managed to win their hearts a bit more." Kisame said nodding.

"...It's true that looks like Kuchinabi has a crush on me but she doesn't even know me so there is no meaning to it...and Kayoko will not think much of the chocolates either." Itachi stated.

"Hm...I wonder if that's true...They looked really happy when you handed it to them...I bet if it weren't for that order of yours to leave they would've kised you to death...hmm..." Kisame stated.

"Ah! Now I see! You knew they would and that's why you said you wanted to leave, saying there were ANBU in town!" Kisame stated.

"_Does it really look that way to you?"_ Itachi wondered as he stared at Kisame for a second or two.

"If I wanted to avoid them doing whatever to me...I'd just use a Kage Bunshin to hand the chocolates and make him pop off if either of them tried something." Itachi stated.

"Hate to break up your interesting debate about wether Itachi-san is a romantic type of guy or not...but we're entering Cloud territorium..." Dorimaru stated.

"About time..." Kisame stated.

"It's still a long way to Arashi-sama's place though..." Itachi stated.

"Actually...We could end up in Arashi-sama's paradise in the mountains if we want to..." Kisame stated.

"What is that?" Itachi asked.

"Hm...Arashi-sama told me half a year after I joined...He has a hidden cave near Hidden Cloud...In that cave there is a mirror that leads to the hide-out..." Kisame stated. Itachi and Dorimaru stared in disbelief at Kisame.

"Hey I didn't believe it at first either...But it leads to the valley that is located behind our hide-out, basically to Arashi-sama's place of training and spending his time." Kisame explained briefly.

"Well if it's shorter then let's do it..." Itachi stated.

"Yeah...Can't wait to finally have a comfy bed again." Kisame replied.

"Those beds...I don't remember them being very comfortable..." Itachi stated.

"That's because you guys were staying at the 'guest' rooms...Arashi-sama's place has room for every member and subordinate of the organisation...So he keeps expanding the place...But hey he still has enough room for a lot more." Kisame replied grinning.

"Well, show us the way then Kisame." Itachi said.

"I humbly except this task, oh great leader Itachi." Kisame said grinning.

"...Just get us there." Itachi replied.

"Sharkface...what if Cloud-nin spot us and follow us?" Dorimaru asked.

"Hehehe...They won't get that far...They could try to break the mirror, bur that wouldn't help them find us." Kisame replied grinning.

"How long until we are there?" Itachi asked.

"Half an hour if we there are Cloud-nins around we want to avoid...other wise fifteen more minutes." Kisame stated.

"Dorimaru..." Itachi said.

"I know Itachi-san." Dorimaru said as he jumped upward and transformed back into his falcon form.

A short while after, Dorimaru flew back down and transformed back into his human form.

"We're lucky the only Cloud-nin are those on guard I can see near the mountain of Hidden Cloud." Dorimaru stated.

"Then we can be there soon..." Kisame replied.

"Let's hurry..." Itachi said as he increased his pace.

Not much later, they were near a large mountain, close to the mountain of Hidden Cloud.

"Hmmm...Now let's see...Where was that entrance again?" Kisame wondered.

"Are you sure Hoshigaki? munch, munch munch These look like normal rocks to me...munch munch." Kayoko said.

"Ofcourse I am! It should be...right about...here! Haha! See I told you so!" Kisame exclaimed as his hand slipped trough the wall.

"That's a really strong genjutsu...It even conceils it's chakra pattern..." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, Arashi-sama's self created hidden entrance no jutsu." Kisame said and started snickering.

"Anyway...Let's head inside and use the mirror." Kisame stated as he walked trough the entrance.

"...Yeah." Itachi said and followed Kisame trough the 'door'. The others soon followed and they were now in a dark cave, only slightly lit up by the light that pierced trough the entrance.

"Hmmm...It should be in the back." Kisame said and took a few steps forward.

"How do you expect someone to find that thing if it's so dark..." Itachi stated.

"Not, that's the point." Kisame replied as Itachi heard him remove something that sounded like a sheet or something.

"I see...Then that must be the mirror..." Itachi said as a small ray of light managed to reflect in the mirror.

"Yeah, now cover your eyes all...This might be a bit bright." Kisame stated as he placed his left hand on the large mirror.

They saw something shine on Kisame's hand and a moment later they were shortly blinded by the sudden amount of light in the cave. Once they regained their vision they saw standing proudly next to the mirror with a grin on his face.

"Well then, let's go." He said grinning.

The mirror no longer reflected the cave, nor did it really look like a mirror anymore. It had become more like a painting of a paradise then a mirror.

"...So how do we use this thing?" Kayoko asked.

"Just walk trough it now." Kisame answered.

Itachi shrugged and walked trough it, finding him self in the paradise they could see trough the mirror before he entered.

"Interesting..." Itachi stated.

Soon after they were all gathered there, looking around at the area.

"Kisame...Are you sure that is the right place?" Itachi asked.

"Ofcourse I am! It's the only place that thing leads to!" Kisame exclaimed.

"_It just doesn't look like a place where Arashi-sama would stay...It's just too...peaceful...Then again he might be crazy enough for such a place..."_ Itachi thought and sighed.

"Ne, Hoshigaki...Show us the way then." Kayoko said.

"Er..." Kisame replied.

"Sharkface don't tell me you forgot the way..." Dorimaru said.

"No...I'm just in doubt and when in doubt I..." Kisame said and then an army of chimps came around the corner and marched away from them.

"Follow the chimps." Kisame said grinning and started marching after their small hairy friends. Itachi sighed again and followed Kisame.

"Oi, Itachi! Are you sure we should follow the monkeys?" Kayoko asked.

"...We don't have another choice, now do we?" Itachi asked in reply. They followed them and were lead to a large open area with a whole lot of more monkeys doing kata's that chimps normally can't do.

"Wow..." Itachi stated as a monkey smashed his fist trough a tree.

"Is he really teaching these furry animals to kill or what?" Kayoko asked.

"He's the boss, he does what he wants." Kisame replied and shrugged.

"That's so cool!" Kuchinabi exclaimed.

"Wow...And I thought that I got rought training from Itachi-san..." Dorimaru stated.

"Impressive, ain't it?" Arashi said grinning as he suddenly appeared next to them. Kuchinabi was the only one who jumped up and shocked by the sudden appearance of the Akatsuki leader.

"Sir, are you really training these chimps to kill?" Itachi asked as he looked at the Arashi.

"Ofcourse I am, They are quite handy...I'd like to go and explain it to you but I see you guys first have some explaining to do..." Arashi said.

Itachi and Kisame looked towards Kuchinabi and understood what their leader meant. After all it wasn't really planned to have the girl consious with them.

"Kisame, Itachi...come..." Arashi comanded.

"Yes sir." They both said and followed Arashi.

"Oi, you two are being excluded?" Kuchinabi asked Kayoko and Dorimaru as she pointed at the other trio leaving them behind.

"...Even though I don't like it we're only considered Itachi's subordinates." Kayoko snorted out, annoyed by the fact that she wasn't treated equal to Itachi's level.

"Well it is a good fact due to us not being yelled at by someone..." Dorimaru stated.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kuchinabi asked.

"Taking you with us wasn't our original mission." Dorimaru said as his fierce eyes peered into those of hers.

"Ah...I see...Poor Itachi has to explain why he brought such a cute girl like me to such a dangerous organisation." Kuchinabi said as she placed her hands on her cheeks and moved her body from left to right.

"...Don't get too much of an attitude now." Kayoko said as she glared at Kuchinabi.

"So...start explaining..." Arashi said as they reached the other end of the monkey training grounds.

"We lied to her about what happened, she believed it, came with us freely, no need to knock her out..." Itachi summed it up.  
"Yeah...She's harmless, I doubt if she could even kill one of your chimps..." Kisame added.

"Then, I assume she's Orochimaru's...business, right?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, but Orochimaru-sama had to check up on Sasori and Deidara, right?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah...I know about that. Kisame, they haven't been to this place yet but during your time completing missions... I've added their rooms to this building, please show them the way around the valley and how to get back to our hide-out." Arashi said.

"Yes sir." Kisame said as he and Itachi turned around and started walking.

"Wait one second...You aren't dismissed yet." Arashi stated.

"Ah, My deepest apologies." Itachi and Kisame stated as they headed back.

"That girl can't stay anywhere...What are we going to do about that?" Arashi asked.

"Arashi-sama, Did you add a room for Dorimaru?" Itachi asked.

"Ofcourse." Arashi replied.

"Then Kuchinabi can use his room...Dorimaru doesn't need a room and I bet he could find a nice branch to sit on...And if neccesary I could always make a bird pole for him in my room..." Itachi stated.

"Ah...Yes I had forgotten that he was really a falcon...Then I guess that issue is solved. Further more..." Arashi said and stuffed his hand in one of his pockets.

"Itachi, with this you are able to acces all our facilities...It took me some time to make the charm but it's done now." Arashi said and handed a ring over to Itachi.

"I see...This is what Kisame used to unlock that mirror, didn't he?'Scarlet', huh? Good enough." Itachi said as he put it on.

"Mine's South...Dunno why and this guy won't bother explaining to me why..." Kisame muttered.

"That's because it doesn't really matter...Anyway Kisame can also explain the use of that ring to you...That's all...I'll go train my chimps and ready another mission for you if I can find one..." Arashi said. Itachi and Kisame bowed and then headed off.

"So...What do we do first?" Itachi asked Kisame as he dodged a flying kick from a random chimp.

"I guess it's best to show you all where you can stay in the valley...Then give a tour around the valley and stuff..." Kisame said and scratched the back of his head.

A while later they were all gathered again.

"Ok then, Let's start Kisame's Welcome To The Neverending Madness Called Akatskui Tour." Kisame said grinning.

"Sharkface...That's a lame name even for you..." Dorimaru stated.

"Shut up, birdbrian and just follow me." Kisame stated. Kisame walked back to the part where the mirror had first taken them.

"Seeing how this is the new part, I assume these three rooms belong to you guys." Kisame stated.

"Only three rooms means..." Dorimaru said.

"I get to share a room with Itachi!" Kayoko and Kuchinabi yelled.

"Hey I said it first!" Kayoko yelled.

"No I did!" Kuchinabi yelled back as they started to glare at eachother.

"Then let's have Itachi decide!" Kayoko yelled.

"Fine with me!" Kuchinabi replied.

"...Actually the one who'se going to be in my room if needed be would be Dorimaru...Arashi-sama didn't know we were bringing Kuchinabi along so he didn't build a room for her...But he forgot Dorimaru is a falcon and could sleep either outside or on a pole in my room." Itachi stated.

"WHAT!" Kayoko and Kuchinabi exclaimed.

"...It's the easiest way to settle it." Itachi replied.

"Then...I assume Itachi takes the centre one and Kayoko and Kuchinabi take the other two...Now let us continue the tour." Kisame said. Kisame thenshowed them the rest of the complex, basically where they could find everything and how to get back to the hide-out from the valley.

"What is this room?" Itachi asked as he stood in front of a tall door.

"I belive that's Orochimaru-sama's room...You don't ever want to go in there though...He's strong but crazy as hell at night...I heard him laugh so loud sometimes that it actually woke some of us up..." Kisame said.

"I see we're going to get our well deserved night rest here then..." Itachi stated and walked onwards.

"Hehehe, You'll get used to it after a while. I guess that concludes the tour. Any questions?" Kisame asked grinning.

"Only things I want to ask Arashi-sama sometime maybe..." Itachi said as he looked at the design of the entire compound.

"I don't need to know anything else." Kayoko replied shrugging.

"Same here..." Dorimaru said.

"Oeh! Oeh! I've got a question!" Kuchinabi said as she excitedly raised her hand in the air.

"...What is it?" Kisame asked as he and the others sweat dropped.

"If my room is conviently destroyed by those chimps, can I stay in Itachi's room?" She asked, making everyone sweat drop even more.

"No..." Itachi and Kayoko replied  
Kisame shrugged, "Go ask the big boss, Arashi-sama about that..."

"Then...Where can I talk to him?" Kuchinabi asked.

"I'll take you to him...I have some things I want to talk over with him as well..." Itachi stated and walked towars the training grounds.

"Thank you for guiding me, Itachi." Kuchinabi said and clinged onto Itachi.  
"Don't cling on to me..." Itachi said as he made sure Kuchinabi let go off him. Kayoko snickered a bit as Kuchinabi tried a couple of more times, but Itachi easily evaded her all the time.

"So Kisame, do you have spare robes? Mines starting to get a bit too smelly for me..." Kayoko said.

"In your room you should find a couple of robes, hats, extra storage room, a bathroom and a bed so..." Kisame said.

"Then I guess it's time for this kunoichi to tkae a nice warm bath." Kayoko said as she walked off to her room.

"Do we smell?" Kisame asked as he smelled his armpits.

"...You do, after all...Fish begins to stink when they aren't in the water for a long time..." Dorimaru stated as he stared at Kisame.

"You wanna go, huh birdbrain?" Kisame said as he pointed his Samehada at Dorimaru.

"You bet you your ass I do..." Dorimaru said grinning as he pointed his katana at Kisame.

"He's really training the monkeys to kill, isn't he? They're even using wakizashi's..." Kuchinabi said as a bunch of chimps were sparring with wakizashi's.

"Yeah..." Itachi replied.

"No that's not it! You must stab in that kata not slice! NO!" Arashi yelled as a monkey was screwing up.

"Arashi-sama..." Itachi said as he walked up to him.

"Ah, Itachi...What is it?" Arashi asked.

"I still have to talk to you about a couple of things..." Itachi said and then looked at Kuchinabi.

"And she wanted to ask something as well." Itachi added.

"So...Arashoe-sama...If it just so happens that..." Kuchinabi said.

"What did you just call me?" Arashi asked as his eyes twitched.

"Uhm...Arashoe-sama? That IS your name right?" Kuchinabi asked.

"...NO..." Arashi said as he looked at the innocent looking girl with twitching eyes. Itachi mentally slapped himself in the face for Kuchinabi's stupidity.

"Then what is it?" Kuchinabi asked.

"It's Arashi-sama..." Itachi stated.

"AH! i see! My sincerest apologies Arashoe-sama." Kuchinabi said and bowed deeply.

"Itachi, could I talk to you in private for just a second..." Arashi said with twitching eyes.

"Uhm...Yes...what is it?" Itachi said as he walked closer to Arashi.

"Listen I want you to..." Arashi said as he put an arm around Itachi's shoulder and started whispering.

"Get me a large assed yellow banana suit the next time that halfassed bitch calls me that, then make her wear it and hold her above a pit of hungry monkeys...You got it?" Arashi whispered as his eyes still twitched.

"Could you just bear with it for today Arashi-sama? She's...not really a genius in situations like this..." Itachi asked.

"...I'll try but I swear if I hear another Arashoe by tomorrow the monkeys are going to satisfy their libido in a very, very BAD way for that girl...And I don't care what Orochimaru says about it." Arashi replied.

"Understood." Itachi said.

"So what were you saying again?" Arashi asked as Itachi walked back towards Kuchinabi.

"If it just so happens that a bunch of monkeys would tear up my room and completely destroy it, would I be allowed to sleep in Itachi's room?" Kuchinabi asked smiling politely. Itachi's eyes widened, figuring out what she had most likely planned and start fiercely shaking his head.

"Hmm...I wonder...My little pets are pretty well mannered but they do tend to get a bit out of control when then just partied...Hmm...I'll think about it." Arashi said.

"Thank you very much." Kuchinabi said and bowed again.

"Then, Kuchinabi, leave us alone now...I have some business to discuss with ARASHI-sama..." Itachi stated.

"Ah! Ofcourse, I'll be befriending the monkeys...Uh I mean, I'll go and hang out with Kayoko-chan and the others." Kuchinabi said smiling and ran off.

"...She is not allowed to stay in my room no matter what..." Itachi stated.

"If she still calls me Arashoe tomorrow I'll personally see to it that she does stay in your room." Arashi threatend.

"You're a cruel man, did you know that Arashi-sama?" Itachi stated.

"It comes with the job of being the fearfull leader of this organisation...Now about what did you want to talk to me?" Arashi asked grinning.

"If you wouldn't mind...I'd like to go somewhere without having a specific mission." Itachi stated. Arashi narrowed his eyes at him.

"What would you want to do then...Vacations aren't part of the job." Arashi said.

"Well...It isn't actually a vacation...Just some information gathering...If you don't trust me going by myself, then have Kisame acompany me." Itachi stated.

"Hmm..." Arashi mused.

"Ofcourse we'd train along the way, maybe do some research that's work related as well..." Itachi stated.

"I don't have anything against it depending on how long it will take you..." Arashi replied.

"I figured I might need two weeks at most three...We'll train whenever we stop and rest only when needed be." Itachi stated.

"Orochimaru is gone for a month atleast with Sasori and Deidara anyway so untill then you won't have any missions...Take your time Itachi and come back stronger." Arashi said as he turned around and left.

"I'll leave in the morning Arashi-sama, Thank you for granting permission." Itachi said as he bowed and then left.

"_Now I've got to think up what to tell the others...If I'm not careful, Kisame might grow suspicious and starts asking questions that I don't want to answer."_ Itachi thought.

Just then he reached the others, with Kuchinabi dodging the rough attacks Kisame threw at Dorimaru.

"Oi..." Itachi said as Dorimaru jumped over Kisame's Samehada.

"Ah Itachi! These guys have gone crazy!" Kuchinabi yelled as she was bending back with her hands down on the ground, obviously to avoid Kisame's attack.

"What are you guys doing?" Itachi asked.

"Sparring?" The two nin replied.

"...Then why were you swinging Samehada so roughly with two hands?" Itachi asked.

"Heh, Just trying out something to actually hit birdbrain...That or break his puny katana." Kisame said grinning.

"Sorry sharkface, but you can't keep up with my speed and swiftness." Dorimaru said grinning at the blue skinned man.

"We'll see about that...I'll find a weakness in your style." Kisame said as he raised his Samehada up again.

"Stop, both of you...We have more pressing matters then yo two sparring eachother to death." Itachi comanded.

"Hm? Another mission, huh? Great, last one was a bit dull since I didn't get to swing my precious baby that much." Kisame said grinning.

"I will go over the mission details as we are heading for our destination, We're leaving tomorrow morning." Itachi stated.

"Ah the dream of a warm soft bed for a couple of weeks lasted long enough I guess...A shinobi's life will never be easy." Kisame said as he shrugged.

"Then, stop sparring eachother...We need to be fit when we leave for I plan to have a little stops possible." Itachi stated.

"Ano...What is going to happen to me then?" Kuchinabi asked as she pointed with a finger at her face, still holding the same position as before though.

"It can't be helped, so you're coming along with us." Itachi said.

"Yatta!" She exclaimed as she flipped back over. She tried to fly around Itachi's neck, but due to a 'sudden' sidestep of his, she landed on the wooden floor with a loud thump.

"Keep that energy for tomorrow...You'll need it." Itachi stated.

"Then I assume you are going to inform Kayoko-chan about the new mission?" Kisame asked grinning.

"Yeah...But where is she anyway?" Itachi asked.

"In one of the rooms that belong to you guys, I guess she wanted to claim one first." Dorimaru stated.

"Then I'll find her...Kisame, Dorimaru..Don't beat eachother up..." Itachi stated.

"Hai, hai..." They both replied as Itachi walked off.

"_Who am I fooling...Those two wouldn't stop sparring one another untill either of them have proven that they are ultimately the best...but...Kisame's daikatana is much more powerful yet Dorimaru's katana isn't showing any signs of being worn down...Ah that doesn't matter I guess..."_ Itachi said as he continued walking.

After a short while he heard the sounds of metal clashing again and he let out a sigh. Soon after Itachi found himself back at the mirror, thus back at his and his companions new rooms. Itachi paused for a moment to hear if Kayoko was busy in a room.

He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply and softly heard water running from inside one of the rooms. It was coming from inside the room to his right and he carefully opened the door.

"Oi, Kayoko are you in here?" Itachi asked as his eyes started to wonder around the place.

"Itachi? Close the door behind you and just wait a couple of minutes." Kayoko's voice came from a different room, hidden away behind another door.

"Where are you exactly?" Itachi asked as he walked to the centre of the room.

"I'm taking a bath right now...So don't you DARE to enter the bathroom!" Kayoko yelled.

"What the are you thinking off me...Anyway I've come to report something so I'll just be fine telling you now." Itachi said as he walked over to the bathroom door and sat down against it.

"A report? What is it?" Kayoko asked as s he started washing her legs.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning to go on a new mission." Itachi stated.

"That's all? Nani? You didn't have to come all the way to the bathroom door for that." Kayoko said.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to spend some time talking to you as well." Itachi stated.

"What?" Kayoko said surprised, partly rising up from the water with a blush on her face.

"As you know I already have unlocked the second ability of the Mangekyou Sharingan...I don't know if I can teach you this one but you must try to unlock it. Also, during battle...use your sharingan more." Itachi stated.

"I know, but I just don't want to get too dependant on it. There already have been situations for you and me both that the sharingan was just a waste of chakra." Kayoko stated as she slipped back down in to the tub.

"That's why you and I both should start a special kind of training." Itachi stated.

"Huh, what then?" Kayoko asked.

"It's true that using your sharingan uses up chakra...But what if we are used to having that small amount drained and increase our chakra capacity?" Itachi asked.

"Then it would be like using your normal eyes?" Kayoko asked in return.

"Yes..Something like that...I don't know if it will work though, but it will increase our chakra capacity by lasting longer...Of that I am sure." Itachi said.

"Hmm...I think you're right...So what's this mission about?" Kayoko asked.

"I'll let you know tomorrow...rest up Kayoko, for we'll be travelling a long time tomorrow." Itachi said.

"Itachi, take a bath it will rest you up a bit." Kayoko said.

"I doubt I'll get any rest tonight anyway." Itachi said smirking.

"If you can't you can always come to me if you want to." Kayoko stated.

"Yeah, I know..." Itachi said still smirking and left.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Yo people..Another chapter the day after! Go thank kayo-chan you all XP...It's a bit short but I kind of left out a scene I thought that would be unneccesary now which was basically some more dialogue between Itachi and Arashi, but I noticed that it wasn't needed when I wrote the chapter... So anyway!

blueice: You should register! Then you'll atleast get an email notification when I update insanely fast like now XP(if you add my story to favs or story alert and you set your settings right that is (A)...) So is updating now fast enough for you XP? And you're lucky, I'm already at school means less hours to write for me...but I still manage quite well with some day offs I'm having :)

kakashiclone1120: Well, If you'd ponder even deeper about that question you'd figure out the following things: Itachi and Kayoko are 14 and 15 years old right now...The person who wants to kill Itachi right now is pretty much a toothpick compared to Itachi's strength...The other villian is currently out of the picture and the third one isn't a villian right now and then there is a hidden fourth one but that will be spoiling my crazy idea that I had when I was walking back from school listening to a certain Slipknot number XP(not a big fan of them or anything just have all kinds of music on my mp3) So...They are there, but right now they aren't really people that are coming after them yet. So yeah it IS done on purpose that only ANBU and Hunter-nin are coming...I mean come on in about 5 years in the story they'll have Konoha's forces on their ass as well. Hope I answered your question of the week :p

Arsenel: Thnx for pointing that out, I even edited the last chapter and already added a reply there for you pointing that out. As for your ideas...You're not that far off...I think :s

Now...Let's start the shorty XP I mean chapter XP**

* * *

**

Chapter 28:

Itachi was walking around in a temple. He was no longer in the valley or in his room. The problem was not really that he didn't where he exactly was, but rather that it wasn't the forest he was used to meet Tsukuyomi.

Also the temple was quite bright, so it wasn't hard to figure out where he was. No, what troubled him was that he perfeclty knew well who summoned him and he wondered what she wanted from him.

"Itachi...Don't be uptight...I'm not here to yell at you or anything else." Amaterasu replied to his thoughts.

"Then what did you call me here for?" Itachi asked.

"My power isn't without risk...I wanted to let you know that." Amaterasu answered.

"I noticed it's quite chakra consuming...but other then that I think I can handle it." Itachi said and shrugged.

"I'm serious Itachi! My power could litterally destroy you if you don't master it!" Amaterasu yelled.

"Then I'll master it..." Itachi replied.

"It's not that easy, it will put a lot of stress on your body and we can't risk losing you...So don't overdo it and train only a minimum amount with my power. You'll start to understand once you try..." Amaterasu said.

"Was that all? I'm not a fool." Itachi replied.

"If you are, we are surely doomed...We depend on you, Uchiha Itachi...For you are most likely the last..." Amaterasu said and everything got bright around Itachi.

Itachi woke up in his darkened room. He sat up and breathed in the smell of nature coming from outside of his room.

"I hate it when they disturb me in the middle of the night..." Itachi said to himself.

He rose up from his bed, stretched himself out a couple of times and decided a stroll outside would maybe give him some more rest eventually. Itachi stepped outside and immediately was welcomed by a sight that actually made him worry.

Not too far in the distance, thunder clouds had gathered and were fiercely spitting lightning at the world. Itachi made his way up to the roof of the compound and stared into the distance. He saw someone sitting in the eye of the storm and raised a smile.

"_That's an interesting jutsu, though I wonder if Arashi-sama is able to control the lightningbolts' targets._" Itachi thought.

Itachi flipped back down to the wooden pavement in front of his room. His eyes averted to the right, "_Kayoko..._" His eyes then moved over his room and to his left, "_Kuchinabi..."_ and let out a sigh. He walked past Kuchinabi's room and followed the path he had previously been guided on by Kisame during the tour.

After walking for some time, he arrived at Orochimaru's room. It caught his interest as there were now clearly patterns of snakes vissible on the edges of the two doors.

"I wonder..." Itachi said as he carefully opened the door.

He was quite surprised that Orochimaru left his room unguarded, then again, why would anyone want to enter the snake sannin's room. As he was about to enter the room he saw something sparkle in the corner of his eyes, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ow..." Itachi said as he kneeled down and gave a better look at the hidden wire in front of the entrance.

"_As expected of a sannin...This wire is nearly invisible, if it wasn't for the moon light I wouldn't have seen it._" Itachi thought.

He carefully ran with his finger over the wire.

"_It's sharp..In other words it's supposed to make someone cut his feet open, making him trip by the wire and then..._" Itachi thought as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Shoot him dead with a bunch of kunai...Interesting." Itachi stated.

Itachi carefully stepped over the wire and watched his step as he further entered the room. He had to evade of a couple of more traps, surprisingly all of them were kunai or shuriken related.

When Itachi finally got into the actual room his eyes widened, trying to absorb as much light there was as possible. There was an entire collection of jutsu scrolls, some very odd items on the other side along with more jutsu scrolls, a bed, a table and a dumpster with halfburned scrolls.

"Looks like Orochimaru-sama loves to research things..." Itachi said as he looked on to the rather large table with medical equipment on it.

"_I think this table could even hold Kisame on it...It's abnormally huge..._" Itachi thought as his eyes wondered over the table.

He then walked over to the bookcloset with all the jutsu scrolls in it. Itachi grabbed a random scroll out of it and opened it. His eyes widened as he began reading the scroll.

"_Looks like there are some interesting jutsu here..."_ Itachi thought as he continued on reading.

Soon enough, the first sunrays of the dawn entered the room, notifying Itachi that it was basically time to go. He put back the last jutsu scroll he had just read and carefully made his way outside again.

Itachi closed the door and saw the snake signs disappear as the sunlight reached them. He made his way back to his room, deciding to catch a couple of hours of sleep before leaving with the others.

Four hours later he was awakened by Kayoko yelling at him to wake up already. He stretched out and noticed that he was actually well rested.

"Oi, Itachi! Hurry up already! Don't make me come in and drag you out!" Kayoko yelled.

"...Yeah, yeah...Just let me take a quick shower and I'll be right there...I still didn't eat breakfast yet either though." Itachi stated.

"Don't worry about breakfast, I have it with me for you. Once I hear the water running I'll put it down in your room for you." Kayoko replied.

"Alright..." Itachi stated and headed into the bathroom.

He quickly took off his standard black t-shirt and boxers and stepped under the shower. All of a sudden he heard rumbling coming from his room.

"Kayoko, what are you doing?" Itachi asked, figuring it was only Kayoko in his room.

"Kuchinabi! What the hell are you trying to do!" Kayoko yelled.

Itachi smacked his own forehead, figuring what this would lead out to.

"Ah let go off me! I want to see!" Kuchinabi yelled.

"Ow hell no you won't!" Kayoko yelled back.

"Ow yes I will! Almost...there!" Kuchinabi yelled.

Itachi put the shower off, wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. Behind it, he found Kayoko sitting on top of Kuchinabi who was reaching out for the bathroom door.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" Itachi asked as he gave them his standard look.

The two girls looked at him, blushed deep red before shooting themselves out of the room due to blood firing out of their noses.

"_...What the hell were they thinking..."_ Itachi mused as he rubbed his temples.

Itachi walked to his room's door and looked at the two girls lying in front of him, who were still madly red and blood dripping down from their noses.

"...I'm getting dressed now so stay out...I like my clothes clean and without bloodstains..." Itachi stated as he closed the door.

"_Well...aside from my robe that is but it's supposed to get dirty..._" Itachi thought then and scratched his head.

He quickly got dressed, grabbing his spare black t-shirt, leaving the other one to be cleaned. Itachi noticed his breakfast on his bed as he put on his robe.

"Dango and tea, huh? Well it should be good enough." Itachi said and ate his breakfast as fast as he could.

As he walked outside he saw Kayoko and Kuchinabi sitting down on the ground and staring at it with a blush on their face.

"Good morning Itachi-san." Dorimaru said as he flew down on Itachi's shoulder.

"Morning...You seen Kisame yet?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah he was out doing his morning excercise...What's up with those two?" Dorimaru asked.

"...You don't want to know..." Itachi stated. Dorimaru looked confused at him, wondering what happened.

"Kayoko, Kuchinabi..." Itachi said making the girls flinch a little bit.

"We're going so hurry up and follow." Itachi stated.

After walking a short while, they reached the training grounds and found Kisame teaching the chimps a few tricks with the sword.

"Kisame, Ready to leave?" Itachi asked.

"Ah Itachi, I am but you're not!" Kisame stated.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

"The hat Itachi, the hat!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Ow yeah..." Itachi said and the Akatsuki hat from under his robe and put it on.

"Good morning Kayoko-chan, Kuchinabi-chan." Kisame said grinning as he spotted the two girls.

"Morning." They both said as they still blushed.

"What's up with them?" Kisame asked.

"...You don't want to know..." Dorimaru and Itachi stated, Dorimaru grinning widely on sccesfully predicting Itachi's line. Kisame looked with his 'what the hell' look at the two of them before wrapping his Samehada up and placing it on his back again.

"Then lead the way Itachi." Kisame said. Dorimaru hopped off Itachi's shoulder and transformed into his human form.

"Where are we going anyway?" Dorimaru asked.

"The Country of Fire...We have enough time so no need rushing towards our destination...We'll calmly walk like normal travellers even though we'll still go trough the forest leading towards the Country of Fire." Itachi stated. Dorimaru and Kisame nodded in understanding and then their group of five left.

A while later they were walking trough the forest that would eventually lead them towards the border of the Country of Fire. They were walking next to each other, Kayoko and Kuchinabi were silently nibbling on their still pretty large chocolate bars.

"I just noticed this, but why are you wearing a Akatsuki cloack, Kuchinabi-chan?" Kisame asked.

"Hm? Well, It's kind of handy and keeps you warm and I wanted to look like one of you guys!" Kuchinabi exclaimed with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Ah I see, Looks like you are the only one who'se wearing different clothes then us, birdbrain." Kisame stated as Kuchinabi began nibbling on her chocolate again.

"Like I care, this suits me best and besides it means you guys don't have to carry an extra cloack for me when I'm not in my human form." Dorimaru stated.

"Hm, You have a point there. But your still the odd bird out." Kisame said nodding.

"...Both of you just shut up about it...I don't want you guys to all of a sudden decide to 'spar' with eachother while we aren't taking a break from travelling." Itachi stated.

Meanwhile, somewhat behind them, two persons were following them from the shadows of the forest.

"Ne, neechan...That's him, isn't it?" The light purple haired girl asked.

"Hm...No doubt about it...He carries 'it'..." The red haired girl replied.

"Then let's go." The purple haired girl said smiling.

"Yeah..." The redhead replied.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: yo people, it's been a while but here's another chapter for you all! it's action packed and I hope you all like it :)

Lady Nicky: Tja das minder...Ik heb tot nu toe best mazzel met me nieuwe opleiding, veel vrij en bijna altijd achter de pc zitten :P naja, blijf iig lezen :)!

kakashiclone1120: This chapter is...normal length I guess, short chapters are only needed sometimes to create suspense :)

Arsenel: LOL! And you are prolly going to be disapointed though XP...

one last thing before you all can go read my story, my dear friend Kayo-chan has made pretty lil drawing of Kayoko for AN upcoming mission so I'm gonna give you all the link so you can see what Kayoko looks like according to her ideas(heck it's her char. so basically...yeah you get it) Don't look if you have a certain fantasy about how Kayoko looks and want to keep to that fantasy XD

Here's the link: (I dunno if it's allowed or not from kinda forgot but heck, who cares right?) http/img223.imageshack.us/my.php?imagekayochan6sz.jpg

There it is, ow and if you do look at it, review so I can tell her what you guys think off her drawing :)! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**

Chapter 29:

"It's almost noon, let's stop for now and eat something." Itachi stated.

"Come to think of it Itachi...We don't have any food with us and there aren't any rivers or creeks nearby..." Kisame stated.

"The forest should have some rabbits or something...We could eat just fine here." Itachi replied.

"Hm, I guess you're right." Kisame replied.

A short while later they were sitting in an opening in the forest, a couple of dead rabbits being roasted in a campfire.

"So Itachi...How about telling us what our mission is?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah...Our mission isn't really that hard I believe, We must...Dorimaru what's wrong?" Itachi asked as he didn't avert his eyes. Dorimaru was looking over his shoulder and looked back in front of him again.

"I feel that we are being watched by someone..." Dorimaru stated.

"Trouble already, huh? Nothing is better then a good fight after a good meal." Kisame said grinning.

"Kisame, we're not going to foolishly attack...If they are out for our lives then we'll defend ourselves...but untill then let's just act like we don't know they are there." Itachi stated.  
"How can we do such a thing?" Kuchinabi asked.

"Baka, Isn't it obvious just don't think about someone being there." Kayoko replied.

"They might be some nins from Hidden Cloud...curious about a group of travellers who have two people carrying swords on their back." Itachi stated.

"Do they suspect that we're nuke-nins?" Kayoko asked.

"Hmmm seeing as the nuke-nin village is close to Hidden Cloud...Probably." Itachi replied.

"Then what are we going to do?" Kuchinabi asked.

"We'll travel onl like on normal travellers do...If they come out for us asking for where we are going, I'll do the talking...If they attack us, we'll kill them." Itachi stated.

"Hm...Then let's finish our meal and see if we can kick some ass." Kisame said.

So said, so done and they were soon casually walking again on the road towards the Country of Fire.

"Ne, neechan...Did they find us out back then?" The purple haired girl asked.

"I think they somehow did...even though we were about 70 meters away from them...I guess they want to know if we're enemies." The redhead replied.

"Then..let's show a false sign of allegiance..." The purple haired girl said smiling.

"I wonder if that will work..." The redhead mused.

"We aren't wearing any of the standard outfits so it should work, shouldn't it?" The purple haired girl asked.

"Does it look like those guys are trusting of anyone confronting them? They are after all Nuke-nin as far as I could tell..." The redhead said.

"So what are we going to do neechan?" The purple haired girl asked.

"See if we can gain their trust...If we can't we'll attack the full force." The readhead replied.

"Then it's settled." The purplehead said smirking. (A/N: I'm getting tired of calling her purple haired girl XD)

Itachi had activated his sharingan ever since they had finished their meals, wanting to track every movement of his surroundings. He saw a blurr of a person to his right, quickly heading ahead of them. Dorimaru had focussed his eyes to the left and noticed the same there.

"They're about to show themselves..." Dorimaru whispered.

"Yes..." Itachi replied.

Just then the two woman casually walked away from the trees, showing themselves to Itachi and the others. They halted and the two woman stared at the comapany, who were mostly hiding their faces and eyes under their hats.

"My, my...What are two fine young woman doing in a forest like this?" Kisame asked. Itachi shifted his eyes to Kisame, glaring at him for even making a statement before he did.

"As my friend tried to say...You seem to want something from us if you stand in the way like that..." Itachi stated.

"We're here to take the sword back..." The purplehead said.

"Oh...you two are from Kirigakure no sato? Sorry, but you should already know then that Samehada is mine and I won't go back either." Kisame said as he pointed with Samehada at the two woman. The woman stared at him and then both started giggling like crazy.

"_God, Why aren't there any kunoichi like Kayoko around anymore that can be serious when facing a possible opponent?"_ Itachi said as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, you must have misunderstood." The redhead said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's right." The purplehead added with tears in the corner of her eyes as well. Both of them turned serious after that and looked fierce at the group.

"It's his katana that we are after." The woman said in unity as they pointed at Dorimaru.

Everyone's first reaction was that of shock, aside from Dorimaru who just looked fierce at the two girls. Then again his eyesjust always looked fierce but this time there were atleast serious. Dorimaru withdrew his katana partly and let the light shine on it's blade. Kisame then snapped and hit the ground fiercely with his Samehada.

"What the! You two chicks want birdbrain's normal old katana and not even my supreme, extremely cool Samehada!" Kisame yelled.

"Kisame...Calm down..." Itachi commanded.

"So you don't know after all..." The purple haired girl said.

"I think you don't know either...That katana, is Dorimaru's and doesn't belong to anyone aside from him." Itachi stated.

"Then let us tell you our tale before we continue..." The red head replied. Itachi looked at Dorimaru, who still held his katana ready to kill and was staring at the girls like they were his prey.

"Then...tell us so we can judge for ourselves..." Itachi stated. The girls smiled at Itachi, who obviously rather not have any conflicts at first hand.

"A bit more then half a year ago...A person came to our temple, seeking the teachings of our masters. The Grandmaster wanted to know if he had any ability at all before agreeing so we let him have a try-out against one of the freshmen in our temple...The masters saw that he was quite skilled and one master took him in as his pupil, for he saw great potential in the new comer. However, little did we know back then that the master, who took him in, had a passion for forbidden ways and teachings. He used those teachings to teach his pupil, within almost no time, the secrets of the Tenshin style." The redhead stated.

"However it weren't that master's intentions to create a strong pupil trough forbidden teachings...It was to gain hold of our most precious relic, the spirit katana...He handed the sacred katana to his pupil, saying it was his for use and told him his teachings were done, that he could leave the temple now in search of the friends he wished to gain strength for...This all was in fact a part of his plan to hunt him down and take the sword for his own. But he failed as the Grandmaster found out his plot and stopped him. However, the person holding the katana was still missing and the katana had to be returned...We were send out to find it. Now, after half a year of following the katana's vague trail of energy, we have found it." The purple haired girl said. Dorimaru smirked at the girls as Itachi and the others stared at him.

"I see, No wonder it was so easy to learn the style...But I have to let you down...This katana can not be returned to you." Dorimaru said.

"Why not?" The girls asked in unity.

"You see, this katana...Is bound to me by a bloodpact." Dorimaru said smirking. The eyes of the two girls widened at hearing this.

"After all, this is the only way for me to carry it around in my normal form." Dorimaru said and returned to his falcon form.

The woman gritted their teeth as they knew what he said had to be true from what they had learned about the katana. Dorimaru changed back into his human form and stared with his falcon-like eyes into those of the girls.

"Well...What are you going to do?" Dorimaru asked.

"You are going back to the temple with us to return the katana then..." The redhead said.

"If I may say something..." Itachi said. The two girls looked at Itachi with surprise that he wanted to say something.

"You'd best not underestimate us..." Itachi said as he took off his hat, showing his Sharingan eyes.

The girls were quite shocked to find out it was Itachi, as their templeDID keep track of 'special' nuke-nins.

"Itachi...Those girls are already scared by seeing you...Should I even try to kill them or will you do it for me?" Kayoko asked smiling.

"No, Neither Itachi-san or Kayoko-san will get to kill them." Dorimaru said as he stepped forward and drew his katana.

"Wait, Dorimaru...A fight is quite meaningless if we can still settle some things...I doubt they want to risk being killed...They know they're outnumbered and that we aren't half assed nuke-nins...I think they'd atleast want to come to an agreement." Itachi said. They all looked in confusion at Itachi.

"_What is it with the looks, everyone?...I just don't want to kill woman, is that so bad?"_ Itachi thought and let out a sigh.

"It's true we didn't expect a S-ranked nuke-nin to join up with him..." The red head said and bit her lip.

"...They don't even recognise me...Isn't it cruel, Itachi?" Kisame asked and took off his hat as well.

"My name is Hoshigaki Kisame, Nice to meet you ladies." Kisame said grinning.

"Now you intimidated them even more...Way to go people..." Kayoko said as the girls looked shocked again.

"Everyone just shut up for a minute or two..." Itachi said. Kayoko glared furious at Itachi for a second,but gave it a rest anyway.

"I understand you two want something like that katana back...but, Dorimaru has gained a lot of skill in it and I believe he has taken your fighting style to a next level...It would only be fair if he got a chance to proof that he is good enough to wield it and keep it..." Itachi stated.

"We can't decide that..." The purple haired girl replied.

"I see...Then, I assume you have to take Dorimaru back to your temple for that kind of permission?" Itachi asked. The girls nodded in reply, their eyes narrowing at Itachi.

"We have something to do right now...It should take us about a week to reach our destination and a week to get back here...How long is it from here to reach you temple?" Itachi asked.

"A couple of days at most." The red head said.

"Then how about we all go there and see if we can settle this..." Itachi said.

"But Itachi..." Kisame said.

"Well what do you say?" Itachi asked as he looked at Kisame. The girls exchanged looks and then nodded at eachother.

"We have no reason to trust you...But it is acceptable." The two of them said.

Many hours later, night fell and they had set up camp.

"You're really naive...you know that, right Itachi?" Kayoko asked.

"We have a month's time to finish this mission...I'd rather take a slight detour of a couple of days then face two people who might have Dorimaru's skill and speed..." Itachi stated.

"But still..." Kayoko mused.

"I know, we should kill them under normal conditions..." Itachi said.

"Don't tell me you want to let them live because you find them attractive..." Kayoko whispered as she looked at the two girls sitting on the other side of the camp.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked as his eyes averted to Kayoko.

"Ow come on Itachi...You can obviously tell that they are girls that normall guys would die for. They're about 17 years old or so, have what guys would consider a nice rack and they are looking good...Tsch..." Kayoko replied and glared at the girls.

"Then, I guess that makes me an abnormal guy, right...And is that jealousy I'm sensing?" Itachi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Tsch...Yeah, whatever..." Kayoko said. Itachi stared at Kayoko for a while before averting his eyes the other way.

Dorimaru was sitting up high in a tree, in his human form, where he most likely felt themost comfortable. He was staring at his katana and the two girls were staring at it as well.

"Damn it...First Itachi gets attention from Kayoko-chan and Kuchinabi-chan...then birdbrain even gets attention from two attractive woman...When the hell am I going to get some!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Aww...Don't worry Kisame-san, I know that someday you'll have hunting after you one way or the other as well." Kuchinabi said as she patted Kisame's back.

"Ah! Kuchinabi-chan! That's so nice of you!" Kisame said and tightly hugged Kuchinabi, pressing the air out of her.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kuchinabi yelled as she kicked her way out of Kisame's grasp.

Itachi sighed and shook his head, before jumping up to where Dorimaru was.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked as he sat down in front of Dorimaru.

"Hm...I was just thinking, why they want it back so badly." Dorimaru said.

"It's a relic of theirs? It probably has special abilities." Itachi stated.

"That I know for sure, I can feel it's power flowing trough me when I swing it...I'm starting to wonder if it's really my own strength or the katana's that helped me out so far..." Dorimaru replied.

"It's obvious, isn't it? The man...I mean falcon makes the katana and not the katana makes the falcon." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, I guess I've progressed a lot." Dorimaru said smirking.

"In a few days we'll see how far you have..." Itachi stated.

"Yeah...I better practice with a normal katana to see the difference..." Dorimaru replied as he placed his katana back.

"I'll ask Kayoko to lend you one of her two katana's...But the capability comes from yourself." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, I know that...But I do feel guilt I guess..." Dorimaru said as he stood up.

"Guilt?" Itachi asked.

"After all this katana is reserved for the strongest shinobi that uses the Tenshin style." Dorimaru said smiling.

"I see today's events made you forget how you handled Kisame, one of the Seven Shinobi-gatana, yesterday." Itachi said smirking.

"Thanks for reminding me...I'll go do something now then bug the hell out of Sharkface for a match to show off my skills." Dorimaru said smirking back at Itachi before dropping down from the tree. Itachi's eyes followed Dorimaru untill he rached the two girls from the Tenshin Temple.

"_Hmph...I wonder what he's going to do..."_ Itachi thought and closed his eyes for a couple of moments.

"Hope you don't mind if I sit here?" Dorimaru asked the two girls, who looked up at him in slight confusion. The two of them gave a quick nod and Dorimaru sat down on the ground.

"I know this katana is a relic of the temple, but it's the only katana I can use. I believe also that I'm worthy enough to wield it. My training wasn't absolute at the temple and I've progressed quite a lot since then. That's why I wanted to let you two know...Your mission of retrieving my katana will definetely fail." Dorimaru stated. The purple haired girl gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at Dorimaru.

"If the wrong person has his hands on the spirit katana and is able to unleash the Tenshin hijutsu's...We'll not let that happen." She said in a fierce tone.

"Oi Ayane! You shouldn't tell that!" The redhead replied.

"So what, It's not like he knows how to, Umikasu." Ayane replied.

"Unleash...? What are you talking about?" Dorimaru asked. The two girls looked at him and wondered what to do next.

"We could force the information out of you if we wanted to, you know." Kayoko said smirking as she happened to pick up what was just said. The two girls looked at the smirking Kayoko in shock and cursed their misfortune of basically still being at mercy of the group.

"We could...But I don't want to force it out of them. They'll tell me, after I've shown them what I'm capable off." Dorimaru replied.

"Are you suggesting we fight you?" Umikasu asked.

"Huh, so you were planning to get rid off us after all." Ayane replied as she still looked at Dorimaru with narrowed eyes.

"Are you two retarded?" Itachi and Dorimaru asked at the same time as Itachi dropped down next to Dorimaru.

"My friend wants to become stronger by learning those secrets you most likely hold..." Itachi stated.

"Killing you won't help me the least...So do we have a deal?" Dorimaru asked.

"We don't even know against who you are going to proof yourself for us..." Ayane stated.

"Kisame..." Dorimaru said. Kisame looked up and his grin widened.

"About god damned time..." Kisame said as he rose up from his place and took Samehada off his back.

"Yeah..." Dorimaru said as he stood up. He slowly withdrew his katana from his back as he kept looking straight into the eyes of Ayane and Umikasu.

"Kisame, Dorimaru...We need to keep our campsite in one piece...Show of your skills a bit further away from the camp. We'll watch from a distance..." Itachi stated. The two of them nodded and started running to the left.

"Let's go birdbrain!" Kisame cheered as he used Samehada to swing trough a thick tree.

Dorimaru jumped away, dispersed himself into 7 crows, who instantly aimed at Kisame and flew like bullets fired to pierce at him. Kisame smirked as he raised one hand in the air and brought his other hand to his mouth.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu." Kisame said as a mist bank quickly rose up out of nowhere.

Dorimaru reformed himself and landed on the ground, sliding a bit trough. Out of the mist, Kisame's daikatana Samehada swung trough the air almost shaving half of Dorimaru's face off.

Dorimaru raced himself to where the attack came from and sliced trough Kisame, only to find out it was a Misu Bunshin. He instantly jumped up, realising it was a trap, as a moment later Kisame swung down his Samehada, shattering the piece of earth where Dorimaru just stood.

As Dorimaru fell back down Kisame swung his Samehada up in hopes of hitting Dorimaru with it. However, Dorimaru nimbly landed on the tip of Samehada and flipped off it as Kisame pulled his sword back, ready to launch another attack at him.

Kisame launched at him, Dorimaru in return blocking the large blade with his own katana. Shifting his weight and with a small twist of his wrist, Kisame pushed Dorimaru back.

Dorimaru pushed his katana into the ground, far enough to flip over it like a short pole. He quickly pulled his katana out of the ground again and launched it at Kisame, who also launched an attack on him.

Dorimaru slightly sidestepped, avoiding a hit from Kisame's Samehada and cut Kisame across his face. He smirked but that smirk quickly faded as Kisame again collapsed into a pool of water. He now stood alone in the silence of the mist, trying to focus on where Kisame was.

"_Movement on the right..."_ Dorimaru thought as he evaded Kisame's attack that came from his right side.

"_Back...front...below...left...above..."_ Dorimaru reminded himself as he evaded Kisame's attacks according to where they came from. He then stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened.

"_Four sets of movement!"_ Dorimaru thought has he heard Kisame approach from the front, back, left and right side of him. Dorimaru jumped up and was slightly nicked by Kisame's blade as he did so.

"Ninpou: Tri Inferno no jutsu." Dorimaru said and shot three fire darts towards tree of the Kisame clones below him.

They vaporised almost instantly adding some more strength to the mist, but that strength was quickly faded away by the heat of the flames. Dorimaru landed and immediately needed to match Kisame's katana attacks blow for blow.

"Well what do you think?" Itachi asked the two girls. Umikasu just bit her lower lip as Ayane clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"I must admit... those two really are putting their spirit in it." Kayoko stated.

"Where do you see them? I can't see a thing trough this thick mist!" Kuchinabi yelled as she was looking the other way. Kayoko's eyes twitched as she tapped on Kuchinabi's shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked and Kayoko plainly pointed at where the battle was going on.

"Oh..." Kuchinabi replied slightly blushing from embarresment. Itachi looked at the two of them and slightly smirked.

"What are you smirking for, Itachi?" Kayoko asked as she crossed her arms.

"No...Nothing at all...Nothing at all, Kayoko..." Itachi replied.

Meanwhile Dorimaru was standing in the mitst of the mist, trying his best to focus on his surroundings to detect Kisame.

"_This mist is a bother...Let's do something about it and hopefully trap Kisame at the same time..."_ Dorimaru thought as his eyes scanned trough the mist.

Dorimaru then heard fast switching sounds, the sound of handseals being made. He smirked to himself then stretched out his arm into the mist in front of him.

"Ninpou..." Dorimaru said.

"Suiton..." Kisame's voice echoed trough the mist half a second later.

"Suikodan no jutsu!" Kisame yelled as his Suiton move raced trough the mist towards Dorimaru.

"Hisutomu no Jutsu!" Dorimaru yelled in reply as the water shark came into range.

"That is..." Umikasu and Ayane said.

Ice shards flew around Dorimaru like a raging storm, stopping Kisame's shark attack in it's tracks. The mist was effected by Dorimaru's ice storm as well as it began to clear and fall like snow to the ground. Kisame's shark froze up entirely as well, being shattered on the floor the second it was entirely frozen, leaving a shocked Kisame behind in it's tracks.

In his state of shock, Kisame failed to realise that the ice storm had already subdued and that Dorimaru was charging at him. The last second before Dorimaru's attack impacted, Kisame managed to side step and grab a hold of Samehada, who he had to put away in order to form the jutsu.

Dorimaru send a crushing blow from his feet to Kisame's face, spinning the sharkman away. However Dorimaru instantly needed to duck as well, seeing how his kick also send Samehada towards his head.

Kisame quickly regained his composure and charged at Dorimaru again, as he did the same. There katana's met eachother halfway and clashed at eachother multiple times.

Then all of a sudden, Umikasu and Ayane stood between them, blocking their katana's with their own. Everyone of the Akatsuki group looked surprised, as the girls weren't carrying any katana's before.

"We've see enough...Thank you." Umikasu said.

"Yeah...There's no need for more then that...Even though I'd love to see some bloodshed, it will only delay us." Ayane said smirking.

"_That katana...It's made out of chakra? Hmm...A nice weakness to know about them."_ Kisamethought smirking to himself.

"It seems that we are finished then..." Itachi stated.

"Geez...Just when they were getting warmed up...It's not like they would have killed each other..." Kayoko complained.

"No, Kayoko-chan...Even though I agree to you, if I get too excited I'll waste too much precious chakra for the journey." Kisame replied as he put Samehada back on his back.

"And if they say that they've seen enough, then there is no reason to get even more serious." Dorimaru added as he put his katana back as well.

Kisame walked passed the two girls and when he passed Dorimaru, Dorimaru turned around as well and followed Kisame as the girls lowered their katana's.

"So...What have you decided?" Dorimaru asked the girls as he kept on walking with Kisame.

"Dorimaru, I'm sure they can't decide such a thing in just an instant...For now let's head back to camp..." Itachi said as he jumped back to camp.

"Yeah, let's rest a bit and then spar again, birdbrain." Kisame said grinning, obviously having enjoyed a serious bout with Dorimaru.

"You'd better atleast not stop then when someone gets in the way." Kayoko said before jumping after Itachi.

"You two should teach me some of those cool things some time!" Kuchinabi said cheerful before jumping after Kayoko.

"Heh...If you're going to fight we should see your skills as well." Kisame replied and followed her.

"_I know that this katana is more then you say it is...It's not just some Tenshin hijutsu...I can feel it..._ "Dorimaru thought as he looked over his shoulder towards Ayane and Umikasu with his sharp falcon-like eyes before following his comrades.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: yo people, finally a new chapter! School is seriously taking a toll on me with work and me wanting to do other things as well so it will be longer then usual to update for a while. For those of you who wanted to see the Kayoko picture but couldn't figure out the URL in my last chapter, the link is in my profile and reviews about it are still welcome for my dear friend Kayo-chan! Other then that, I'll let you all know when there are a couple of new pictures to view in my profile by the time you are allowed to( in order to prevent major spoilers and such XP)

Arsenel: Thnx for pointing it out, was too lazy to correct it tho XD well as for seeing it someone else do: My own immagination, Final Fantasy Advent Children, Bleach...mmmm yeah nuff sword fights there. Plus the fact that I see everything I write and read in my mind...one of THE reasons why I tend to not read Yaoi XP...

(EDIT: Dude, thnx for both the reviews...the drunken review gave me another advice to all the kids out there who are thinking about getting drunk and then reading my story: Being drunk and reading my more serious stories don't mix , IIP on the other hand does XP. The second one well...Dude, you were still pretty drunk right there and then, weren't you? Cause you lost me a couple of times, lol. Anyway thanks for pointing it out. And er...I think you were talking about an ex-gf of yours and even though this is a bit too late...I don't know if calling your ex when your still partly drunk is such a good idea XD anyway, review again next chapter XP)

shadow10235: Thnx, hope you enjoy the rest of it as well and keep reading**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30:**

"What are we going to do..." Umikasu said as her eyes showed signs of worry.

"We can't do anything neechan." Ayane reminded her.

"They say that they could force it out of us...If we do it of our own free will, sensei will..." Umikasu replied.

"That's why I said that we can't do anything..." Ayane said and let out a sigh.

The two girls looked deep into eachothers eyes, lost deep in thought for a few moments.

"We're in a nasty situation here...You've seen his skill and Hoshigaki Kisame's skill as well." Umikasu stated.

"But, they've seen our fast speed as well...They won't attack us that quickly." Ayane replied.

"We don't know if he is able to match us in speed though...But you know what could happen if we tell him the secret, that's why I don't want that katana to fall in to the wrong hands." Ayane added.

"Maybe...maybe we should question him, then on ground of that information we either tell him the secret and go away or not tell and let sensei decide." Umikasu said.

"We still can't do that, we should question him then give a report to our sensei." Ayane replied.

"We could just leave now, you know...We'll just lie to sensei and..." Umikasu said and then got slapped in the face by Ayane.

"Idiot, you want end up just like niisan, dont you!" Ayane yelled.

"...Sorry..." Umikasu said.

"It's ok, we'll just take them to sensei and see what happens then...It's the only option we have." Ayane replied.

"Yeah, you're right...Let's go back to them now and get some rest." Umikasu replied nodding.

Back at the actual campsite, Itachi and the others were sitting around the campfire.

"Those two have a huge weakness..." Kisame stated.

"So those katana they used...?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, they're compiled out of chakra...It's an impressive skill, one I've seen before back when I was in Hidden Mist, but it has all the weaknesses as anything that needs chakra to be gathered and focused." Kisame said grinning.

"I couldn't follow them though with my eyes...Could you Itachi?" Kayoko asked.

"No, they're incredibly fast but they need to slow down at the end so that's when you can see them. But even I only saw a split second of the last movement...Anyway, what was this weakness you were talking about, Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"My Samehada is their natural enemy." Kisame said grinning.

"Oh, I see...They shouldn't underestimate you then." Itachi replied.

"Hehehe, It's not wise for anyone to underestimate me." Kisame said grinning.

"Tsch, you aren't unbeatable Hoshigaki...I could take you with ease." Kayoko replied.

"Hehe, perhaps...But it doesn't matter since we're comrades." Kisame replied.

"Dorimaru, are those two coming back yet?" Itachi asked.

"They're heading over here right now." Dorimaru stated from up high in a tree.

"Then I suggest we rest as soon as they get here and travel as much as possible in the morning." Itachi stated.

"We're going trough a hell of a lot of trouble for you, bird..." Kayoko said as she leaned back against a tree.

"Kayoko-san, It will help everyone out in the end as well...Well basically, I might be able to match you in a katana versus katana battle." Dorimaru replied.

"Heh, No matter how much power you'd gain, I'd still be able to read your movements. There isn't a chance of you beating me." Kayoko smirked.

"Kayoko, Never underestimate your opponent...I don't, so you shouldn't either..." Itachi stated before lying down against the side of the tree that Kayoko was also leaning against.

"Yeah right Itachi, those words are coming from the person who took on an entire clan for god knows what reason." Kayoko replied as she lay down smirking as well.

"To test what I was capable off..." Itachi muttered as he lowered his hat a bit more. Kayoko's eyes averted to the the corners of her eyes, looking towards Itachi, before closing them and relaxing a bit.

"So who'se going to stand guard tonight?" Kuchinabi asked in a cheerful tone.

"I guess I'll do it, I've got enough stamina and energy left anyway." Kisame stated as he stood up and stretched his muscles.

"Alright then. Good night everyone." Kuchinabi said as she dropped by Kayoko's side and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, good night." Dorimaru said as he returned to his birdform and rested on the treebranch.

"Night..." Kayoko said as Itachi motioned his hand, saying 'Good night' in his own way.

The next two days were mostly spend only sleeping, travelling and eating and on the second day they reached the Temple, located near the border of the Country of Lightning and the Country of Water.

"Just follow us inside..." Umikasu stated.

Itachi's eyes shifted from side to side, studying his surroundings carefully. He saw a couple of students preforming movements that he recognised from Dorimaru's own movements.

"Looks like we're here..." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, this is it." Dorimaru replied.

'They entered the temple, immediately being greeted by huge marmar white pillars and walls with decorations on them. Several monks were praying in a dialect unknown to Itachi, but it sounded peaceful.

"You all must wait here, we'll go inform our sensei, the grandmaster." Umikasu said.

"Don't try anything funny if you value your lives." Ayane replied before the two girls walked away.

"Tsch...If we wanted to wreck havoc we would've killed you after guiding us to this place." Kayoko stated.

"Calm down Kayoko, they have the right to distrust us just as we have the right to distrust them..." Itachi replied.

"These monks scare the shit out of me...It's like they're possesed or something, all jibbering the same thing in the same tone..." Kisame replied as he rested one hand on Samehada's hilt.

"They're praying right? Then that is a good thing." Kuchinabi stated.

"Unless they're sensing who we are...We do have a nice bounty on our head...Well atleast I know I do." Kisame stated.

"They wouldn't attack head on...We'd better stay alert all the time though..." Itachi replied.

"Itachi-san, that is something we must always do." Dorimaru said.

A while later, all the monks stood up and left as Ayane and Umikasu returned.

"Our sensei has to meditate about this, so most likely you're going to have to stay here for a while..." Umikasu stated and Itachi narrowed his eyes at the two out of suspicion.

"That means that you can stay at your old room...I assume you know where to find it..." Ayane said as she looked at Dorimaru.

"Yeah, ofcourse I do..." Dorimaru replied.

"Then the only question that remains is..." Itachi said.

"Where do you people stay? That is up to you in a certain degree." Ayane added.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kayoko asked in reply.

"We have only two vacanned rooms for two people in each room. So you'll have to decide who sleeps with who in which room." Umikasu said and instantly Kuchinabi jumped around Itachi's neck.

"Orochimaru-sama ordered you to protect me right? Protect me well then." Kuchinabi said smiling.

"Kisame...You and I have to talk..." Itachi calmy stated as he put Kuchinabi off him. The two of them headed a little bit away from the group, far enough to have a private conversation.

"You and I have to share a room...Itachi stated.

"Huh? Why in the darnation do you want to do that?" Kisame asked.

"Because I can't trust Kuchinabi sharing a room with me, letting her down could be even a bigger pain, I don't really trust her to you either, Kayoko and I could share a room since we're used to it but that would let down Kuchinabi, Kayoko could also share a room with you but as I said before I don't trust you with the girls..." Itachi said.

"...What?" Kisame asked, who obviously had no idea what Itachi just said.

"I don't trust you sharing a room with either of the girls and I don't trust sharing a room with Kuchinabi but I don't want her to get even worse then she already is." Itachi summed up.

"Ah I see...Well that depends..." Kisame said and then looked towards where the others were standing along with Ayane and Umikasu.

"Oi! What kind of beds are there in the rooms?" Kisame yelled towards them.

"Ehm...I believe we only have two person beds." Umikasu replied.

"...I'm not sharing a bed with you." Itachi and Kisame said at the same time.

"Then...Who'se going to get which girl?" Kisame asked.

"You take Kuchinabi...I'm used to sleeping in one room with Kayoko and I know I can trust her..." Itachi said.

"Ah I see...Kayoko and you..." Kisame said smirking.

"Kayoko and I what?" Itachi asked and then noticed Kisame raising his pinky in front of him, so no one else could see.

"!...No we're not..." Itachi said as his left eye twitched.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kisame asked.

"...I'll share a room with Kayoko, you better not do anything fishy to Kuchinabi though. Orochimaru-sama will have both our heads on a plate then." Itachi stated.

"You've got such a great sense of humor Itachi..." Kisame stated.

"Shut up Kisame." Itachi said and they headed back to the group.  
"Kayoko, you and I are going to share a room, Kuchinabi that means you have to go with Kisame..." Itachi stated, hoping this still wouldn't lead to more troublesome things.

"But!" Kuchinabi replied.

"No buts, Orochimaru-sama will kill us if something happens to you and Kisame is a better guardian then me. You can trust him. Now let's go to our rooms." Itachi stated.

Shortly after they were guided to their rooms on the second floor, which happened to be next to one and another.

Once inside his room, Itachi took his robe off and threw it onto the bed.

"You're a good leader Itachi." Kayoko stated as she took her robe off as well.

As she placed it onto the bed as well, Itachi dropped down and started doing some push-ups.

"I don't like being a leader..." Itachi muttered as he kept pressing himself up and down.

"Even so, you handled that quite well back there. Not to mention every other situation." Kayoko replied smiling. Itachi looked from the corner of his eyes towards Kayoko.

"Thanks Kayoko, it wasn't that hard a decision though..." Itachi stated as he looked back towards the floor.

"Oh?" Kayoko reacted surprised as she tilted her head to the right.

"I don't really trust Kisame with either you or Kuchinabi and I don't trust Kuchinabi being with me...Then the choice is simple, right?" Itachi asked.

"So you picked me because you trusted me more then her." Kayoko replied smiling as she walked over to Itachi.

"Yeah, since you..." Itachi said but stopped talking as Kayoko preformed a handstand on his back.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked as he tried to push himself up again.

"Giving you more exercise, besides I need to train as well so we both have a double training now." Kayoko replied smiling as she pushed herself up and down as well.

"You aren't doing double training..." Itachi stated.

"Baka, I am...Keeping your balance like this is hard enough. Esspecially for a woman!" Kayoko said.

"What do you mea...Oh, I see..." Itachi said as they continued training for about half an hour.

"So...What was this mission we were supposed to take before all of this happened?" Kayoko asked as she lower herself, pressing her body onto Itachi's.

Itachi carefully laid himself down on the ground and rested his head on his arms.

"Does it really matter right now?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm..I guess not but I wanted to talk to you about something. The silence was just boring." Kayoko said smiling as she crawled a bit more forward and laid it next to Itachi's. Itachi turned his faces towards hers and stared at her.

"Then, what do you want to talk about?" Itachi asked.

"Well...actually...I..." Kayoko said as her eyes slowly closed and she slowly moved her face towards Itachi's.

Itachi just stared blankly at her until she actually reached his mouth. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Then all of a sudden their world started to litterally shake, making Itachi break their passionate kiss.

"What the hell was that?" Itachi asked.

"It doesn't really matter..." Kayoko said as she leaned back forward to kiss Itachi again.

Itachi however didn't like with the fact that something might be wrong outside that could endanger them so he made his way out of Kayoko's grasp.

"Sorry Kayoko, but we must be on our guard and that tremor before makes my instincts tell there is something wrong..." Itachi said as he headed to the door while Kayoko muttered something about men.

Once he was out in the hallway, Itachi checked around to see if something was going on. He noticed Kisame and Kuchinabi standing next to their room, Kisame firmly holding Kuchinabi as she tried to break free of his grasp. Kisame noticed Itachi as he lifted his head up.

"_Itachi, run away._" Kisame thought as his eyes widened.

"_What the..._" Itachi thought as he raised an eyebrow at Kisame's facial expression. Kuchinabi looked over her shoulder towards Itachi and managed to finally break free from Kisame.

"Itachi-ku----n!" Kuchinabi cheered as she ran towards him with open arms.

Itachi blinked, side steped in order to evade her jumping on to him, but surprisingly Kuchinabi turned in her jump and managed to jump onto Itachi. She shoved her hands under Itachi's shirt and started trying to kiss him.

As Kuchinabi tried to kiss him from the right, Itachi moved his head to the left and when she tried to kiss him from the left, Itachi moved his head to the right. She then shoved her hands out of Itachi's shirt and held his face before pressing her lips on his.

Before Itachi could even react, Kuchinabi was knocked off him and a second later Kayoko jumped on top of her. Itachi rose up and stretched the muscles in his neck as Kayoko and Kuchinabi started a catfight with lots of dust forming up.

"I wanted to tell you to run away..." Kisame said as he walked over to Itachi.

"...What the hell was that all about?" Itachi asked as Kayoko scratched Kuchinabi up.

"I took out a bottle of sake and well...She was thirsty and decided to drink the entire bottle without knowing it was sake..." Kisame stated as Kuchinabi began to bite Kayoko.

"...Then shouldn't we seperate these two?" Itachi asked as the cloud of dust conceiled the two girls and occasionally showed hands and legs sticking out of the cloud. Itachi stepped forward to sperate them but was stopped by Kisame.

"Itachi, never try to interfere with two girls who are fighting." Kisame said in a wise tone.  
"...Why not?" Itachi asked.

"Because they won't like you for it." Kisame said nodding.

"_Like I care, I don't want them to kill eachother you know..."_ Itachi thought as he shrugged.

All of a sudden, an object flew out of the cloud of dust and smacked Itachi in the face. He looked annoyed at the cloud of dust created by the two fighting girls as the object fell onto the ground.

"Well, whatever DO we have HERE?" Kisame asked grinning as he picked the item up from the ground.

Itachi looked towards Kisame and noticed he was holding a black bra in his hands. After thinking a couple of things trough, Itachi's eyes widened.

"Hmmm...Let's see...One of those two has a..." Kisame said as he tried to read the tag on the inside of the bra. Itachi snatched the bra out of Kisame's hands and pocketed it.

"Hey! I was trying to read!" Kisame exclaimed.

"...You'd better not." Itachi warned, making Kisame look somewhat confused at him.

"Anyway let's seperate these two..." Itachi said as he created two Kage Bunshins.

"Why not just clear the dust?" Kisame asked smirking.

"...Because I don't want to sleep in the same bed with Kayoko being unable to sleep from scratches and I bet you won't want that with Kuchinabi either." Itachi stated.

"Hmm, That depends." Kisame said smirking as Itachi let out a sigh.

"_God please pass my hormones on to some individual who will need it..."_ Itachi thought as he hoped never to be like Kisame in a few years.

Itachi carefully motioned his two replica's towards the two fighting girls. Then all of a sudden they jumped in, trying to grab a hold of Kayoko and Kuchinabi. After struggling and tumbling for a minute or two, Itachi finally separated the two from eachother as they continued to try and hurt eachother in Itachi's arms.

Out of the two of them, Kuchinabi had far more scratch marks and cuts compared to Kayoko,making herlook more like thevictor in their little bout.

"Alright calm down you two...You two need some time apart..." Itachi said as he carried Kayoko back into his room and Kuchinabi back to that of Kisame and her.

"Kisame, you tie Kuchinabi up or something and sober her up..." Itachi said and followed his Kage Bunshin into his room. Itachi's Kage Bunshin sat Kayoko down on their bed and then popped off.

"Alright that was random..." Itachi stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmph..." Kayoko let out as she lay down on the bed.

"Here, I believe this is yours." Itachi said as he flinged out the bra that had been smacked in his face out of his pocket and threw it back towards Kayoko. Kayoko's eyes widened and shot up from her position.

"How the hell did you get...!" Kayoko nearly yelled.

"I don't know how but I got smacked in the face with it as it flew out from your fight with Kuchinabi..." Itachi said and shrugged.

"What! You didn't...did you!" Kayoko exclaimed.

"Ofcourse not...Kisame tried to find out what size it was but I realised you were the only one wearing underwear since we didn't buy that for Kuchinabi...yet another thing we should still do. Anyway, I snatched it away from him before he could..." Itachi said as he let out a sigh.  
"Arigatou and remind me to kick Kisame's ass badly for that." Kayoko said, Itachi smirking at her in reply.

"Well I'll leave you now then for a few moments..." Itachi stated as he turned around.

"What for?" Kayoko asked, shaken out of her thoughts of kicking Kisame's ass and looking slightly confused.

"You aren't going to put that back on? I doubt you want me around." Itachi said and before Kayoko could reply, he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Better go for a short walk to pass time." Itachi stated to himself as he walked off.

After searching trough the temple for a while, Itachi reached what appeared to be a garden. A quite large garden, that had trees and grassfields stretching out as far as eyes could reach.

Itachi walked trough it and saw the young monks practice and train everywhere. After walking a while trough the garden, Itachi saw Dorimaru sitting in a tree.

"Studying the enemy like the devil, Dorimaru?" Itachi asked as he landed next to Dorimaru.

"Yeah...I guess you could call it that." Dorimaru said.

"Looks like those two haven't detected you yet..." Itachi stated as Umikasu and Ayane continued sparring with eachother.

"No, they know..." Dorimaru stated. Itachi quietly looked at the two girls clashing their katana's against eachother.

"The trial isn't going to be that hard, you know..." Dorimaru stated.

"Hm? You know something?" Itachi asked him.

"Yeah, If the grandmaster acknowledges what Ayane and Umikasu said then they'll tell me the secret and then make me preform a trial in order to show that I posses skills equal to that of a grandmaster." Dorimaru replied.

"...Interesting, where did you gain that knowledge?" Itachi asked.

"Those two let me know...Their master is currently meditating on wether not to believe them or to believe them, let me know the secret and see if I am worthy to still wield it." Dorimaru stated.

"Let me know as soon as we can get this done with...Unfortunately, we do have a time limit. Don't waste time on trying to get those two." Itachi said smirking. Dorimaru turned his head towards Itachi and smirked under his hood.

"Don't worry about such things Itachi-san. If anything it will be to mess up sharkface's mind." Dorimaru replied. Itachi closed his eyes and thought of what could happen.

"_Let's see...first we have Kisame...then we place those two girls around his arms...make them act like they want Kisame...And he should end up in a coma for the next half year..."_ Itachi thought and then opened his eyes.

"Don't make those girls seduce him, it will only be a bother." Itachi stated.

"Hehehe, I doubt they want sharkface, Itachi-san." Dorimaru replied.

"As long as it is you, I don't care...I'll be going now...I told Kayoko I'd only go out for a little while." Itachi said as he turned around.

"I'll meet you all around dinner time...Hopefully I'll have some more information by then." Dorimaru stated.

Itachi nodded and then quickly headed back to his room, where Kayoko was most likely waiting for him. He soon was back in the room and closed the door behind him as he found Kayoko, patiently sitting on their bed.

"Sorry I stayed away so long...I went for a walk." Itachi stated. Kayoko turned her head towards him and gave him a small warm smile.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he dropped down on the bed beside her after taking his shoes off.

"I was just thinking how you haven't thanked me yet." Kayoko said as she dropped down on the bed as well.

"Thanked you?" Itachi asked confused.

"For saving you from Kuchinabi... Or didn't you want to be saved?" Kayoko asked as she stuck her tongue out at Itachi.

"No, If it wasn't for you it took a whole second more for me to escape her. Thank you." Itachi stated.

"Atleast say it like you mean it..." Kayoko muttered.

"I mean it Kayoko, thank you for saving me from continuesly being kissed by her." Itachi replied.

"Then would you want to be saved if it was me?" Kayoko asked as she smirked.

"Why are..." Before Itachi could say anything else, Kayoko jumped on top of him and pressed her body down on his.

She crawled slightly up on him and pressed her lips against his. With one hand she placed Itachi's hand on her behind and with her other she stroke trough Itachi's hair. Kayoko slightly opened her mouth, letting her tongue slip out to ask Itachi for entrance.

Itachi obiently opened his mouth and let Kayoko slip in to explore his mouth. Kayoko continued caressing him and kissing him, but then Itachi dropped his hand of her behind. All of a sudden Kayoko found that Itachi tasted quite weird.

"Why are you making out with my pillow?" Itachi said smirking as he stood on the edge of the bed. At hearing these words, Kayoko's eyes shot open, noticed that she really was licking a pillow, which by now was quite wet.

"Damn you!" Kayoko cursed as she grabbed the pillow and smacked Itachi in the face with it. With the drool still dropping off his face, Itachi immediately needed to dodge another swing of the pillow that was aimed for his face.

"Oi, what are you so mad for?" Itachi asked as he continued dodging the pillow.

"That was a lame assed trick, you bastard." Kayoko said as she threw the pillow at him, rolled off the bed and grabbed her katana's.

Before she could even launch a first strike at Itachi, he had firmly grabbed her wrists.

"Na, Calm down a bit Kayoko..." Itachi whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Just for that you won't be sleeping in bed tonight though." Kayoko said as she glared at Itachi.

"Oh? Really?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah...you annoying little..." Kayoko muttered as she wrestled herself free from Itachi's grasp. Itachi slightly smirked at her reaction but shook it off soon after.

"Anyway, what should we do to pass time? There really isn't much to do here..." Itachi stated.

"Why won't you just do what you always do and train." Kayoko muttered as she laid back down on the bed.

"What was that?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing, just train or something...It's not like WE have something BETTER to do..." Kayoko said.

"...Training isn't even an option really...Aside from just doing push ups and sit ups until you are bored to death..." Itachi replied and dropped down to the floor for some more push-ups.

Kayoko sighed and whispered to herself something among the lines of what an idiotic bastard Itachi was. Time passed rather slow, but it did pass and eventually night fell. Dinner was nothing special as the monks appeared to enjoy their food in complete silence and Dorimaru had no new information.

Seeing how little there was to do in the temple, since Itachi and the others didn't feel like showing off their power, they all decided go to bed early tonight.

"Oi Kayoko, move over...I can't even get in to bed with you lying like that..." Itachi stated.

"Didn't I tell you that you didn't get to sleep in bed tonight? If you want to sleep crawl up in a corner or something..." Kayoko stated as she put her arms under her pillow and rested her head on it.

"..." Itachi silently hung back against a wall and just stared at Kayoko with his Sharingan eyes.

"Good night, Itachi." Kayoko said before closing her eyes.

"Hn...Good night, Kayoko." Itachi replied.

Itachi just stood there then for hours like he was in some sort of trance. His eyes constantly focused on Kayoko, his body not moving a single muscle, his sharingan tracking every movement that Kayoko made in her bed. His mind was still there to, if necessary, pick up any threats in the area but other then that his mind was empty. Itachi's focused trance state was disturbed as all of a sudden a beam of moonlight fell on Kayoko.

He had absolutely no clue why it shook him out of it, since it isn't that different than seeing Kayoko roll over in bed. Itachi then began to think again for the first time in several hours.

"...Maybe I should show Kayoko..." Itachi whispered like someone else was there in the room with him aside from the sleepign Kayoko.

He walked towards the edge of the bed, to the side where Kayoko's face pointed towards and kneeled down. The moonlight shined on Kayoko's face, making her look like she was covered by something mystical.

Itachi carefully stroke the locks in front of Kayoko's face away and rested his hand on her cheek. Her eyelids trembled for a second or two before slightly being opened.

"...Ita..chi? What is it?" Kayoko asked as she slightly rose up in her bed.

"There's something I have to show you..." Itachi said and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"What are we doing here?" Kayoko asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around in the world of Tsukuyomi.

"You'll see..." Itachi said as a door appeared behind him.

"Ladies first." Itachi said as he stepped aside.

Kayoko glared suspiciously at him, but she had no choice but to walk forward. Itachi opened the door for her and let Kayoko walk in first before following her.

"You are such the gentlemen..." Kayoko stated.

"Whatever..." Itachi replied.

"Anyway, what is this forest here?" Kayoko asked.

"Well it is the forest of..." Itachi s tarted was cut off as a surge of chakra rapidly headed towards them.

"Got you---!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed as she jumped on top of Kayoko, pinning her down to the ground and having their faces next to eachother, cheek to cheek.

"Now I'm going to take what I want." Tsukuyomi stated.

Kayoko was confused for a moment, wondering who the hell just jumped her, but that moment of confusement turned into shock as shortly after Tsukuyomi pressed her lips against Kayoko's.

She didn't really get what the hell was going on untill Tsukuyomi tried to enter her mouth with her tongue. Kayoko pulled up her legs, slightly lifting Tsukuyomi's body of her, and then kicked her away.

Tsukuyomi rolled for awhile before stopping with a bewildered look on her face, staring towards the point where Kayoko was nimbly standing up again and Itachi calmly standing next to her.

"I...tachi..." Kayoko said with twitching eyes and while cracking her knuckles.

"...I didn't do that." Itachi stated.

Kayoko spun around with fire in her eyes and reached for her katana's, only to realise that they weren't there. Itachi took a step forward, grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her a little bit closer.

"Calm down, I could still control you here but I didn't do that." Itachi whispered in her ear. The fire in her eyes lessened, but nothing to big of a change.

"Then...That person wanted to do that to you." Kayoko stated with twitching eyes.

"Most likely, but she didn't thanks to my trusty human shield Kayoko." Itachi stated smirking.

"Then who is this person? Just a fantasy in your head?" Kayoko asked as her eyes still twitched.

"Hm, if I were that I'd definitely like it." Tsukuyomi said and giggled, what could be heard echoeing trough the entire place.

"That is Tsukuyomi." Itachi stated. Kayoko stared with an emotionless face at Tsukuyomi and then turned towards Itachi.

"You even named your fantasy girl? You really are a sick person." Kayoko stated.

Itachi rubbed his forehead, grabbed Kayoko's shoulders and turned her around to face Tsukuyomi.

Itachi decided to spell it out for Kayoko "That's Tsu-ku-yo-mi, the goddess of the moon."

"Yeah right." Kayoko replied. Tsukuyomi flashed and reappeared in front of Kayoko, at nearly a inch away from touching her body with her own.

"You are so fierce...No wonder...Do you kiss as passionate as you are fierce?" Tsukuyomi asked as she ran a finger across Kayoko's jaw. As Tsukuyomi tried to move in for a kiss, Kayoko launched her fist into her stomach, sending her trough the woods.

"Not with you bitch." Kayoko cursed and then tilted her head back to look at Itachi.

"And as for you..." Kayoko said and then noticed Itachi look of amazement and disbelief in his eyes, who soon moved down towards Kayoko.

"What?" Kayoko asked. Itachi's look of amazement caused him to even slightly temble before stopping and smiling at Kayoko.

"Oi Tsukuyomi, get out here. I know that you aren't hurt by that. Let's train already." Itachi yelled into the forest. In a flash Tsukuyomi stood in front of them again and raised Kayoko by her shirt up in the air.

"That wasn't very nice..." Tsukuyomi growled.

"Suck on it bitch." Kayoko snarled back at her.

"Tsukuyomi, please let Kayoko down. It's in her nature to be aggresive and defensive on the same time..." Itachi said.

"Heh...I'm not letting her go until she apologizes." Tsukuyomi snarled at Itachi and raised Kayoko even more up by her shirt.

"Apologize for saving myself from some freak that wants to kiss me. In your dreams." Kayoko growled. Itachi swiftly moved himself behind Tsukuyomi and drew out a kunai.

"...Drop Kayoko now." Itachi comanded as he held the kunai against Tsukuyomi's neck.

"You should know that slicing my throat with a mere kunai won't kill me." Tsukuyomi said smirking as she raised Kayoko up even more. Itachi looked at Kayoko,as he dropped his kunai, his eyes widened and tightly pinched his nose shut.

"...Then you leave me no choice." Itachi said as he pinched his nose with all his might.

Itachi closed his eyes and gave a few quick kisses in Tsukuyomi's neck. Tsukuyomi, who obviously noticed and enjoyed the fact that Itachi was kissing her neck, dropped Kayoko and spun around.

"No chance." Itachi said as he released the hold on his nose as Tsukuyomi tried to tightly hug him.

Blood shot out of it like crazy, an abnormal amount if it was just him having perverted thoughts about kissing the moon goddess' her neck, making one wonder what he DID thought off. He flew across the area and landed somewhere in the middle of the forest against a tree. There, blood still dripping out of his nose, Itachi folded his hands together.

"Kami-sama, I'd like to thank you for the effects puberty has on both guys and girls, but esspecially on girls. Now please just let me survive...ow wait...This is a mental bloodloss..." Itachi remembered.

A second later, Itachi was tightly embraced by the somewhat now covered in blood moon goddess.

"Ah Itachi, that's so cute! having a bleeding nose just because you kissed me in my neck!" She cheered.

"No...That's not it...Next time we'll train though..." Itachi stated before cancelling the jutsu.

Back in the real world, Itachi looked at Kayoko who was still in the same position as when they entered the Tsukuyomi world.

"What the hell was that all about...?" Kayoko asked confused, sleepy and somewhat pissed off.

"Exactly what part of all that are you talking about?" Itachi asked as he sat down on the floor.

"That so called moon goddess, you kissing her in her neck and everything else...You shoudl've kicked her ass." Kayoko replied as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, I...No, We'll need her. And I needed to kiss her to make her drop you seeing as you decided just to hang around and sh...Never mind that last part..." Itachi stated.

"I don't know, I couldn't do anything!" Kayoko yelled.

"Sssht...Keep your voice down a bit." Itachi whispered.

"Ok, ok...Geez...But you, mister-crazy-murderous-bastard-who-has-even-a-goddess-falling-for-him, have a lot of explaining to do." Kayoko said as she finger flicked Itachi's nose.

"...Fine then." Itachi replied as he sat down next to Kayoko on the bed.

"But first..." Kayoko said and pinned Itachi down on to the bed and gave him a long deep kiss, leaing a bewildered Itachi at the end of it.

"What was that for?" Itachi asked as his face actually turned red.(A/N: gasp...yes Itachi's face can get red XP)

"To get that awfull taste out of my mouth of that Tsukuyomi person. Itachi? Are you actually blushing?" Kayoko teased.

"...No..." Itachi lied and Kayoko shoved closer towards him.

"Keep me warm while you explain...I expect it to be one long explaination." Kayoko said smirking widely.

"..." Itachi silently replied as he wrapped his arms around Kayoko, seeing no way to get out of it.

This was going to be one long night.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Yo people, a quick update for you all. Why? Well I'm done writing the chapter and I know you all want to read it ASAP (A)

As of time that I'm posting this, I'm already busy with the next chapter which will be like chapter 31.5 more or less but yet still chapter 32.

Also for those of you who have read Manga chapter 280, I've already thought of a nice way to handle that part so if people actually worried about how I was going to involve all that in this story, don't worry I know how to :)

This chapter will something you'll all love since it is action packed and that action will be back in the next chapter as well, so I hope you all enjoy it :)

Arsenel: See edit in precvious chapter, lol. Also I read a small part of your fic and I must say I think I might just review soon after fully reading the first chapter to help you out with your grammar instead of you helping me out XP Hope you DO NOT read this chapter while being drunk, though it gives me a great laugh in the morning XP...(Hey it's saturday, as far as I know, people still go out then)

LadyNicky: heb aanstaande week pas herfstvakantie omdat ik onder regio noord val ;) maar dat betekent dus dat als je tijd hebt je waarschijnlijk genoeg updates te lezen hebt :p

Now on with the story! Don't forget to review people XP You are able to make a difference, lol

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31:**

Itachi slowly rose up from his bed.

He looked around to see if Kayoko was still around but appearently she decided to have breakfast already.

Itachi jumped out of his bed and walked to the window and opened the curtains.

The sun was shining brightly in his face, waking him fully now.

He focussed on the position of the sun and figured it was late in the morning.

"Three days already..." He whispered.

It had already been three days since they arrived here.

On the second day the Tenshin Grandmaster was done meditating and decided that Dorimaru wass allowed to learn the secret of his blade, the spirit katana.

Dorimaru was to learn how to release the spirits of the blades to aid him, when necessary, and then show all the Tenshin Masters that he was of equal level.

To most of the Tenshin Masters' surprise, Dorimaru was able to unleash the spirits only two hours after learning it.

Itachi was even there when Dorimaru released the spirits and he found it quite amusing to see the surprises of the Masters.

_---Begin Flashback no Jutsu---_

_Dorimaru closed his eyes, trying to calm down his heavy breathing._

_He had been trying to release the spirits of the katana for almost two hours now._

_Itachi was watching from a tree in the distance along with Kayoko, Kisame and Kuchinabi._

_Ayane and Umikasu were watching from the sidelines as well along with the grandmasters._

_"In order to release the spirits of the spirit katana you must make it become one with your body, mind and soul. Once you've done this the spirits will head your call and welcome you." The Grandmaster reminded him._

_"I know that..." Dorimaru snarled as his eyes shot open._

_"Oi mina? Do you all understand what he's saying?" Kuchinabi asked confused._

_"Hm...Somewhat..." Kayoko replied._

_"He knows two out of three parts of it. The last one is quite hard to figure out..." Kisame said and shrugged._

_"Itachi, would you please explain it to me?" Kuchinabi asked as she shyly looked at Itachi, who had spoken with her only when necessary after her drunken incident._

_"...Yeah...He needs to let the blade become part of him. A part of his body, his mind and a part of his soul...Chakra consists of both the energy of the mind and the body meaning by letting the katana 'feed' on your chakra, by pouring it into the blade, it has become one with your body and mind...However the soul part is something none of us really understands." Itachi stated._

_"Damn it...How the hell am I supposed to let it become part of my soul..." Dorimaru cursed in his thoughts as he tried to figure it out._

_"Wait...wait, wait, wait! I think I know how to let it become part of my soul as well." Dorimaru thought._

_"So far I've been putting my mind and body, which is my chakra, into it. If I'd put a part of my soul in to it as well then it should work...But how do I put my soul into it." Dorimaru mused as he continued thinking._

_"So far I don't think I've put my soul into anything aside from training to get stronger and aid Itachi-san in combat, even though he doesn't really need it...I can't seem to think of anything else that I'd compare it to. Well maybe running away from one very pissed off Kayoko-san, but that doesn't really count." Dorimaru thought._

_Dorimaru raised his head towards the sky and opened his eyes, looking at the bright blue sky._

_"The sky...It's sort of my home ever since I was able to leave my nest and fly. Life was so much simpler back then...Fly, Hunt, Eat, Sleep and repeat..." Dorimaru thought._

_His eyes focussed on something up high in the sky, away from human view._

_It was a lone crow and a hawk fighting eachother, most likely over theritory._

_"And ofcourse the occasional fight for my theritory..." Dorimaru thought as he smiled._

_His eyes then widened as it all suddenly became clear to him._

_"Ofcourse, the one thing I've always put my soul into is fighting in order to survive...Then..." Dorimaru thought as he held his katana in front of him and looked at it._

_He briefly closed his eyes and then opened them again._

_Dorimaru began to pour chakra into his blade, the blue hue emitting from both him and his katana as before._

_"Any bets on this try?" Kisame asked grinning as he watched Dorimaru try again._

_Itachi narrowed his eyes at Dorimaru, who still wasn't stopping to pour chakra in to the katana._

_"My soul...is all about surviving and being stronger then those who oppose me..." Dorimaru thought._

_"Wether it is my prey..." Dorimaru thought as he remembered how he strikes down from the sky onto his unsuspecting prey._

_"Or to protect something that is precious to me..." Dorimaru thought as he thought of how he protected his theritory from invaders._

_"I will be strong enough to defend it with my entire soul." Dorimaru thought and at that moment, the katana let out a burst of energy, covering both Dorimaru and the katana in some mystical energy._

_"He has done it..." Itachi stated as the energy increased Dorimaru's chakra to new heights._

_The Grandmaster and the other Masters gasped at seeing their holy blade being released._

_"Amazing...In such a short time you've unleashed the spirits of the spirit katana and they didn't reject you like it did to so many others who were capable of releasing it...Promising it is, but we shall determine tomorrow wether or not you are allowed to leave the temple and return with your comrades." The Grandmaster said._

_"Then prepare to lose ojiisan..." Dorimaru said as he put the katana back on his back, the surge of energy instantly withdrawing as well._

_"Hahaha, That confident by just feeling it's power? I might be old but that doesn't mean I'd lose to someone who the blade didn't reject. Also...you do realise your opponent won't be just me, but all of the Tenshin Masters...Prepare yourself young one...Tomorrow will be the day of judgement." The Grandmaster said as he turned around and left with the other Masters following in his trail._

_Ayane and Umikasu looked at him, with looks that showed both admiration and worry about was to come, before leaving them as well._

_"Mina-san, Please fight against me...I must test myself..." Dorimaru said as he turned towards Itachi and the others._

_"Hehehe... Looks like you feel confident of yourself, birdbrain." Kisame said smirking as he jumped down and grabbed Samehada of his back._

_"Hmph...Let's see what that whole release the spirits has improved about your power." Kayoko said as she withdrew her katana's._

_Itachi smirked as he jumped down as well._

_They battled untill Dorimaru said that it was good enough._

_Surprisingly, during the battle he became more and more focused and stronger._

_Knocking back Kisame's Samehada, parrying Kayoko's lightning fast double katana strikes, dodging Itachi and Kuchinabi's close and long range attacks more often and better then ever before..._

_---End Flashback no Jutsu---_

Itachi smiled, knowing without a single doubt that they were going to leave today.

Then all of a sudden, Itachi heard a loud explosion outside, followed up by three more explosions rapidly after one another.

He turned around and walked on a fast pace towards the door, wondering what the hell was going on.

As he opened the door, a young student, armed with a dagger made out of chakra, launched at Itachi in hopes of stabbing him.

Itachi evaded, grabbed the students throat and smacked him against the wall.

"Just what do you think you are doing...?" Itachi calmly asked as the students dagger dropped out of his hand and disappeared.

"Kill you, you traitor!" The student roared as he quickly created another dagger.

As he tried to stabd Itachi again, Itachi kneed him down gave him an uppercut.

The student floated mid-air as Itachi flashed trough the handseals.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu." Itachi said and exhaled the mighty ball of fire, burning the student to death.

Itachi heard a series of footsteps quickly heading towards his direction.

He spun around, flicked out a kunai from his sleeve and sliced another students throat.

"_Damn it...What the hell is going on?_" Itachi thought as he started racing trough the hall.

Two more students raced towards him from the front, both carrying katana's instead off daggers, showing that they were more experienced then the previous ones.

Itachi cursed and, unnoticed from the two students, created a Kage Bunshin that ran ahead of his but in synchronisation to his own food steps.

The students increased their pace, flashing away from normal sight.

They sliced trough Itachi's Kage Bunshin, Itachi running past the two.

Before they could even react to the fact that they killed a Bunshin, both of them were imbedded with three kunai's in their back.

Just when Itachi was about to turn around the corner, a river of water knocked two students against the wall, ending their lifes with it's fierce force.

As the water fell down, Itachi jumped up and molded some chakra to walk on the water's surface.

Itachi ran around the corner and saw Kisame slicing students up with his Samehada.

"Kisame..." Itachi said.

"Yo Itachi...Looks like we caught ourselves in the middle of a war." Kisame said grinning.

Just then four bodies fell down behind Kisame as Kuchinabi showed herself.

"Oi you shouldn't drop your guard in the middle of things like this." Kuchinabi lectured Kisame.

"...Who said I did?" Kisame asked as he formed two more handseals as the water behind them rose up and shot at two more students.

"Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" Itachi asked.

"No...These guys just started violently attacking me and Kuchinabi-chan here. Right after a couple of explosions I believe." Kisame stated.

"Where are Kayoko and Dorimaru?" Itachi asked.

"Kayoko-chan should be out somewhere as well..." Kuchinabi replied.

"Birdbrain should be somewhere in the garden as he was about to do that whole grandmaster approval thing." Kisame stated.

"I understand...Then I'll go find them...You two prepare to leave any minute...Gather all of our belongings." Itachi stated before turning around and running off again.

Kayoko right then was being attacked by the monks as well, in one of the training halls that they had.

She sliced the throat of one of them open with a kunai and swifted to his back.

Kayoko kicked his body away and then summersaulted trough the air, landing behind a female student that was shakingly holding a katana.

"Your fear is what ended you..." Kayoko whispered in her ear before slicing her throat as well.

She then threw her kunai at an uncoming student, hitting him in the head with it.

Taking out her two trusty katana's, Kayoko blocked a strike from the left and right with them.

A third student saw an opening and tried to slice Kayoko while she was vulnerable.

Kayoko activated her Sharingan, released the block of the person on her right side, defending her front side with that katana.

Ofcourse this would create an opening on her right side, but as soon as the person in front of her striked down with his katana, Kayoko kicked the student on the right away with a smashing kick to his face.

Kayoko released the hold of the other two as well and threw her body backwards, dodging the incoming strikes of the two students.

Supporting herself on her fists that clenched onto her katana's, Kayoko threw her body upwards, her feet kicking the two students up into the air.

She quickly flipped back up, threw one of her katana's towards the student that came from her right, piercing him trough his chest.

Kayoko quickly created four Kage Bunshins, who surrounded her to protect her while she was preparing for her next move.

However the two students that remained weren't complete idiots and decided that an attack from the air was most suited.

They leaped up and focussed some more chakra into their katana.

"Ninpou!" The two students exclaimed.

Kayoko motioned her face upwards as she continued forming handseals.

"Divine Katan Fire!" The students exclaimed as fire erupted from their blades.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Kayoko exclaimed as she exhaled her most powerfull technique towards the students.

The two students' jutsu was nullified by Kayoko's extremely powerfull Karyuu Endan, both of them also being burned to death.

"Damn it...You won't get away with this!" A student yelled, who arrived with four more students, as he watched the dead bodies of his former classmates smash into pieces on the grounded.

Kayoko smirked at the student and his comrades as she prepared for the next round.

Itachi was running over the balcony on the second floor, searching for Kayoko.

He quickly glanced down the balcony as he ran, noticing the broken pillars and flames still burning on the dead bodies of the monks.

"_I see...Kayoko was most likely down there since she uses Katon jutsu often enough..."_ Itachi thought but then he felt a familiar presence which ran a shiver down his spine.

Itachi quickly hid behind one of the pillars and carefully tried to look down the balcony.

His eyes widened at sight of who was standing down in the hall.

"Fufufu...It would have been a lot easier for all of you, if you just told me." Orochimaru chuckled as he casted off a monk's dead body.

"Orochimaru-sama..." Itachi whispered, Orochimaru's eyes shot up towards his position.

Itachi had hidden himself behind the pillar again but he could feel the stare of the snake sannin pierce trough him.

"Deidara, have you found it yet?" Orochimaru's voice echoed trough the area.

Itachi didn't feel Orochimaru's piercing look pointed at him anymore and carefully looked over the edge of the balcony and pillar again.

A floor below him, a bleached haired person was flying on some sort of gigantic mud colored bird.

"It isn't on the first floor Orochimaru-sama. But we will find it, yeah." Deidara stated.

"Sasori, have you found it yet?" Orochimaru asked.

Out of the shadows, a large man with a tail stepped.

"These monks have a strong will...They aren't cracking under my poison..." Sasori replied in a dark voice.

"Damn these monks...You'd think it would be in some obvious place like a shrine...Well, it doesn't matter...We'll destroy every last stone if necessary. Now continue searching!" Orochimaru commanded.

"Hai." Both Deidara and Sasori replied and continued searching.

"_Damn it...If we are found here, we'd have a lot of explaining to do...I must hurry..._" Itachi thought and quickly hurried onward.

A short while later, Itachi arrived in the room where Kayoko was.

She pulled her katana out of one of the dead bodies and looked at Itachi.

"You missed out on the fun, Itachi." Kayoko said smirking.

"Not really, though that doesn't matter now...Kayoko, come with me." Itachi said with a serious look on his face.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Kayoko asked surprised.

"It doesn't matter, we must meet up with Kisame and Kuchinabi right now." Itachi said as he grabbed Kayoko's hand and started pulling her after him.

"Oi, Tell me what's going on Itachi." Kayoko said as she pulled herself free and started running next to Itachi.

"I don't know...But, Orochimaru-sama is here..." Itachi stated and Kayoko eyes widened at hearing Orochimaru's name, wondering why he was here as well.

"What is he doing here?" Kayoko asked, Itachi shrugged in reply.

Shortly after they reached Kisame and Kuchinabi, who had taken care of a lot of enemies already.

"Looks like you found Kayoko-san." Kisame replied.

"Belongings?" Itachi asked.

"We already got everything, you two already have everything with you as well as far as I could tell." Kisame replied.

"Then we must hurry and find Dorimaru..." Itachi stated.

"Damn bridbrain...He's still probably in the garden." Kisame stated.

"We can't go there directly so we'll have to use a window in one of these rooms to go there." Itachi stated.

"Hn? Why can't we just go the normal way? These monks pose little threat to us." Kisame replied.

"Because Orochimaru-sama is here and I don't feel the need to explain myself to him and why we brought Kuchinabi here with us as well..." Itachi stated.

"Orochimaru-sama? Are you...?" Kisame asked as he looked at Itachi and Kayoko.

Kayoko nodded as Kisame looked at her and the sharkman started grinning.

"Then let's hurry up and leave all the leftovers for our comrades to finish off." Kisame replied grinning as he smashed trough a door of a room with his daikatana Samehada.

Meanwhile Dorimaru was surrounded by fire and dead bodies in the garden.

The Masters of the Tenshin Temple lay silently around him, sliced down by Dorimaru's katana.

He shook the blood of his katana with one swift movement the slightly titled his head to the left, barely looking over his shoulder.

"So, Have you come to die along your masters as well?" Dorimaru asked as his eyes showed the reflection of a red and purplehaired girl.

"..." They silently stared at him.

"I bear no grudge against you, since you are responsible for making me gain this strength, so your deaths will be as swift and painless as possible if you wish to fight." Dorimaru said as he slowly turned around.

"Wish to fight you? Do you honestly think we want to die that badly?" Ayane asked.

"You single handedly defeated our master, who is the grandmaster of the temple and all the other masters as well...Going against you would be suicide..." Umikasu said as she kneeled down before him and lowered her head.

"We know that you and your friends aren't responsible for what is happening right now..." Ayane said and kneeled down, lowering her head as well.

"I don't even know what made them think we created those explosions...I just defended myself against your masters who believed that we betrayed their trust." Dorimaru stated.

"That's because the people who attacked the temple were wearing the same robes as your friends." Ayane stated.

Dorimaru stared at her, knowing that it wouldn't be Itachi or anyone else, for he believed Ayane would have said so if it was one of them.

"...We want to ask you to let us live and leave now." Umikasu stated.

"Betraying everyone you care about just for your lives? Then you don't deserve to live." Dorimaru said as he raised his katana.

"We're not traitors! We're going to save as many students as possible and then get out of here and rebuild the temple elsewhere!" Ayane yelled.

Dorimaru stared at them, wondering what he should do.

Out of the fire, a student jumped towards him, with his katana above his head.

Dorimaru noticed and mercilessly stroke him down with one blow.

"Hurry up and save as many as you can. just keep in mind that I will definetely kill anyone who attacks me or my friends." Dorimaru stated.

"Next time we meet we'll definetely kill you, don't forget that." Ayane said smirking as she rose her head up.

"Neechan is right...We're thankful for you letting us go and save students, but for sake of our fallen masters we'll definetely kill you if we ever meet again." Umikasu said having the same smirk on her face as Ayane.

"...Go before I decide to end this here and now..." Dorimaru said as he withdrew his katana.

"Leave trough the southern path that leads towards the mountains. If you travel for a few hours you'll be at the nearest town. You're heading for Country of Fire right? It should be a few days away from there." Umikasu said as she rose up.

"...Then until we meet to settle the score and take back our katana." Ayane smirked as she rose up as well.

Dorimaru silently stood there as the two woman passed him and headed trough the fire.

A second after they passed him Dorimaru heard a window shatter, making him look over to where it came from.

Itachi came crashing trough the window, under his feet was a half unconcious student.

As Itachi landed, he slided trough with the student still under one of his feet.

He casted the student off into the fire and right then three more students were thrown at him from the window.

Itachi flicked out two kunai's, stabbed two of them in their gut and knocked them into the fire with the back of his hand.

The third one came right about the time that Itachi hit the other two with the back of his hand, so Itachi kicked that one just into the fire.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see two figures moving rapidly trough the fire but they weren't heading towards his direction, so he just didn't even bother with them.

Kayoko, Kisame and Kuchinabi landed next to him after he disposed of the enemies.

"My, my...Looks like birdbrain passed the grandmaster's test." Kisame said grinning as he looked at what once was the garden of the temple and now a battlefield filled with dead bodies and burning trees.

"We're leaving." Itachi and Dorimaru stated.

"Heh...About time we leave this boring place. Though it was nice to have a fight at the end." Kayoko said smirking.

"Yeah...But we still have to avoid being spotted by Orochimaru-sama, so I suggest we leave right now." Itachi stated.

"Orochimaru-sama? What is he doing here?" Dorimaru asked.

"I don't know the details aside but he's looking for something...Let's leave already." Itachi stated.

"We must leave trough the south...There is a town there that is a few days away from the Country of Fire." Dorimaru stated.

"Then that is where we go...Let's go everyone..." Itachi said as he jumped off and the others followed.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Yo people it took me a while but I think this is one heeelllaaaa long chapter as far as I could tell from editing it lol

Anyway I'll try to update as frequently as possible but it's probably going to take more then a week to get chapters done O.o, then again maybe not...I honestly don't know right now but I'll try to update ASAP

gatta read: You'll find out in due time I think XP

Arsenel: Would that be me and my best friend or me and the girl you like that you were talking about XP in your review? As for an average power rating on Dorimaru...well I dunno really about 7 maybe or so...I guess you could consider him Jounin/ANBU or something else but he still needs to learn how to fully wield it and all so he still has a lot more of training to do. Kayoko would probably be 8-9, as you'll see in this chapter, same goes for Itachi I guess O.o i dunno really... Anyway I had something planned in the near future that will have one of the Akatsuki's members evaluate their strengths and weaknesses kind of in the way Kabuto recorded every genin in the chuunin exam. So you'll have to wait for that chapter...As for why their holy sword is out of metal with spirits in it and not made out of chakra. As far as I know, chakra disappears when a person is dead, meaning if Kyuubi dies there is no more Kyuubi chakra, if Kakashi dies no more White Fang chakra, meaning if the person who created the sword made it out of chakra, he would die along with the sword. So that's basically why. As for Orochimaru's goal, he clearly stated to the third that he wanted to posses knowledge about all the jutsu in the world and know all of them, but since there are a lot of jutsu's it requires more then a bodies' life span of time, thus he needs immortality so he pretty much wants to be god and know all the jutsu etc. etc. that old tale XP As for your story I've got a hella lot of time taken away with study, writing, games, being on msn and hangin out with people that I have had little time to check it out more but I'll try to do it soon enough!

Now enough A/N but before we start I have 1 request for everyone who reads this chapter. I beg of you, download/buy the single Voodoo People from the Prodigy and start playing it as soon as you hit the italiacs caus it will make you wet your pants of excitement XP

Also sorry in advance for cutting short Kisame's actions but I got bored with thinking it up so just think of gruelsome things Kisame would most likely do if you need to fantasize that XP

Now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32:**

"Hm, this is a nice room...Isn't it?" Kayoko smirked as she looked around in the Akatsuki gang's new place of rest for the day.

It was quite a large hotel room with a total of four bedrooms, meaning everyone would sleep in his or her own room, aside from Dorimaru who'd sleep either outside or on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah, this will do for today...since tomorrow we'll be heading out again." Itachi stated.

"Then, how about explaining what was up with us running away from Orochimaru-sama?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, he's our friend right? Why would we need to run away from him?" Kuchinabi added.

"It isn't something hard to explain, but I'll wait until dinner with saying. Right now let's sit back, relax and replenish the chakra we've wasted there and running towards this place." Itachi stated as he entered a room, claiming it his, dropping down on his bed to chill out.

"Just kicking back and relaxing? I like that idea." Kayoko said as she dropped down on a bed in the room next to Itachi.

Kayoko stared at the ceiling and smirked as she started remembering her battles from today untill Itachi came and made them retreat.

_She was confronted by five students, who all quickly molded their katana's with their chakra.  
Kayoko calmly walked over to the dead student's body with her katana still stuck in.  
They knew if they'd try to attack her while she was 'off guard' that they'd definetely had no chance as she wasn't off guard at all.  
With a swift movement, Kayoko released her katana from dead body and held her arm stretched out, letting the remaining blood drip off as she faced towards the students._

_"Bring it on." She smirked, as the students raised their katanas and started rushing at her._

_Kayoko held both both her katana's ready as the students took their first reckless charge at her. Surprising Kayoko, their speed was higher then she had expected as they flashed even away from her sharingan for a second. However she could still see well enough to track their movements._

_Kayoko rushed forward past all five students who were surprised that she just plainly ran past her. They halted their high speed for a moment to turn around._

_"You won't escape us." One of them said as they turned around._

_Kayoko leaped up on to the wall, molding chakra to fastly go up on it. She stuck her katanas into the wall and launched herself off it._

_As she floated in the air, she flicked out five kunais and launched them at the students as soon as she past the spot they would eventually reach with their speed. They all noticed the kunais and managed to dodge it just in time by adjusting their route in their speed._

_Kayoko quickly landed on the ground and with her sharingan she could see the students rushing at her again. She could clearly see them now as they focussed more chakra, showing their trail of energy more clear._

_As they appraoched she smirked, deciding to have some more fun with them and show of her taijutsu abilities. The first unlucky student received an uppercut, sending him up into the air. The second received a round house kick, while the third got an elbow in his stomach sending him back._

_Kayoko ducked as the other two tried to pierce her with their katanas. She quickly preformed a handstand, spinned her body around and knocked the other two against the back of their heads with her feet. As the first three students regrabbed their composure, Kayoko preformed a couple of backflips and headed backwards back up on the wall._

_The students, rushed back towards her, this time slightly smarter to divide up instead of staying close to eachother. Kayoko quickly snatched her katanas out of the wall and put them back where they belonged. She quickly formed handseals as the three students came closer to the wall._

_"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu." Kayoko let out her grand fireball down the wall towards one of the students._

_The student that was running at a collision course with Kayoko's jutsu couldn't evade it and was smashed into the ground by the fireball and burned to death, like so many students before him did by the hands of Kayoko. She then leaped of the wall as the other two students had reached her position. _

_In mid-air, she pulled out her katana's as the two students used their incredible speed to launch of the walls as well and catch up with her. As the students struck with their katanas, Kayoko parried their attacks with her own, left with left, right with right._

_The students shifted their blades and struck again, Kayoko shifted her katana's from side, parrying left with right and right with left as she began spinning down towards the ground. As soon as she landed she jumped up towards the students again and actually shattered trough their blades._

_Kayoko landed once again on the ground and the students retreated back to recover their blades as the other two remaining students now charged at her from both her front and backside. She threw herself back to the ground, supporting herself on her hand and feet._

_However this action snapped her Akatsuki robe open and the students that was charging from her back nicked her shirt, cutting it up with his katana, exposing Kayoko's netvest that she wore under her clothing. Kayoko cursed the students for screwing up one of her shirt, instantly rolled away as the students struck down with their blades._

_With hatred in her eyes, Kayoko rushed towards them as they withdrew their katanas out of the ground. She slightly jumped up as she reached the students, knocked one of them in the head with a powerful kick while parrying the other student's blade with her own._

_Her kick made her spin to the side of the other student where she quickly grabbed his arm, preventing him from striking at her with his katana, and sliced his throat wide open with her Katana._

_"Two down, three more to go." Kayoko said smirking as the students body fell down on the floor. She created a Kage Bunshin and what ensued was a dance of clashing katanas with the remaining three students._

_"What's wrong, weren't you supposed to kill poor little old me?" Kayoko asked smirking as she had no trouble at all keeping up wit their speed and katanas. Just as she said that, her Kage Bunshin was destroyed leaving her vulnerable. The student came crashing down with his katana slicing Kayoko's back open._

_"Got you..." He said smirking. Kayoko's face showed pain and agony as she fell down onto her knees. The rest of the students started smirking as well, but that smirk quickly faded as Kayoko popped off._

_Kayoko ran past them, slicing their arms with her katanas as she did so. She spun around, sheathed her katanas and rushed back towards the students. One of them couldn't react fast enough and was hit in his back with a crushing blow from Kayoko's knee, as she swiftly grabbed his arms as well. Kayoko's own arm were grabbed in return by the student._

_"This is the end." He smirked at her while looking over his shoulder._

_"Oh?" Kayoko said amused by the fact that they thought they actually had her as the other two students charged at her._

_As the two other students swung down their katanas, Kayoko leaned back with all her might. The two students couldn't stop their attack so instead of hurting Kayoko, they hurt their comrade. In pain of the two katana wounds to his side, the student let go of her and Kayoko instantly threw him away as some blood from his wound fell on her face._

_Kayoko fliped back a bit and stood still in front of the two remaining shocked students. As the blood slowly dripped down her face Kayoko wiped it off with two fingers. She put the two fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean._

_"Mmm...Tasty." Kayoko said smirking as she looked at the two shocked students._

_"What the hell for demon are you..." One stambled in fear._

_"Well...Wouldn't you like to find out?" Kayoko said as she smirked even more. They slowly stumbled back in fear of Kayoko._

_"Tsch...No feeling to play anymore?" Kayoko asked as she looked at them sideways. Both students shakingly held their katana, trying to gather enough courage and strength to bring Kayoko down._

_"Then, I'm going to finish this little game now." Kayoko said and the students' eyes widened even more in fear._

_Kayoko had moved herself behind them trough the shadows of the room as her Kage Bunshin kept staring at the frightened students. She swiftly took out her katanas again and thrusted them back, stabbing trough the students._

_They fell dead on the ground and Kayoko first pulled out one of her katanas and shook the blood off, before sheathing it back in it sheath. She then closed her Akatsuki robe, leaving only the lower part open for her katanas. As she grabbed her second katana, she felt Itachi's presence behind her as she took the katana out._

_"You missed all the fun Itachi." Kayoko said smiling at him as she faced him._

Thinking back at the fight, Kayoko felt a shiver of excitement run over her body. She had absolutely loved that battle, it had been a while since she last fought like that. The movement, the strikes, the blood, she loved it all this time and felt better then ever before.

"_Hmm, must be because the fights at the compound where Kuchinabi lived weren't exactly exciting." _Kayoko though as she raised a smirk and continued staring at the ceiling.

She then slightly opened the top of her Akatsuki robe to look at exactly how bad her shirt was cut. She didn't really had bothered checking it when they were back at the temple and just thought of closing while she had some rest at least.

Kayoko let a small groan out as she closed her robe again. Jumping off her bed and heaidng back into the living room, she walked towards the bathroom.

"Does anyone need to go to the bathroom?" Kayoko asked politely as she looked around in the room.

Kisame was rewrapping his Samehada, what was quite the work so he didn't even answering. Kuchinabi shook her head as she rocked back and forth on her chair out of sheer boredem. Dorimaru looked like he was meditating so no answer from him either and Itachi was being quiet on his room as well.

"Good..." Kayoko said as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She took her robe off and laid it on the clean bathroom floor. Her katanas, that were hanging next to her waist, were taken off as well and she laid them down on her robe. Kayoko took her shirt off and gave it a thoughtfull look.

"Yeah, time to even this thing out." Kayoko said as she laid the shirt over her shoulder to create three replications of herself.

The three Kage Bunshins took her shirt and held it spread out in front of her. Kayoko grabbed one of her katanas and carefully, yet somewhat rough, cut a part of the back of the collar of her black shirt off. Next her sleeves and finally the bottom of her shirt.

She grabbed her shirt out of the hands from her clones, who instantly popped off after that. Kayoko put her shirt back on and gave herself a look in the miror, to see if she had done a good job or not.

Her back shoulders and a slight bit of her chest was open, showing her netvest at those parts. Her sleeves were cut of for a large part, only having the small ravaged parts covering her upper arms. The bottom of her shir was ravaged as well, exposing a part of her well-trained belly.

"Hehehe...Another shirt to catch male opponents off guard. Maybe I should start a clothing line for Kunoichi's." Kayoko snickered and took her shirt off again.

"Well, since I'm hogging the bathroom anyway I better make use of it while I can..." Kayoko stated to herself as she noticed the large round bathtub in the corner.

Meanwhile Kisame was seriously getting bored of continuesly wrapping his Samehada.

"Damn punks...Not only do they screw up high quality wrapping but they made my poor Samehada sick with all their abnormal disgusing chakra." He muttered.

"Your sword can get sick?" Dorimaru, Itachi and Kuchinabi asked surprised as they all raised an eyebrow at Kisame.

"Well yeah. What is so odd about that?" Kisame asked confused.

"The fact that it is an inanimate object that is used for battle and, aside from the fact that it devours chakra and shaves instead of cutting,it is a completely normal average large sword perhaps?" Itachi replied sarcastic.

"Sssht! You'll hurt her feelings calling her inanimate." Kisame said as he petted a wrapped part of his Samehada.

"...Kuchinabi, Did Kisame recently get hit on the head too many times or something?" Itachi asked as he disturbingly blinked at Kisame.

"Hmm...Not that I recall..." Kuchinabi mused.

"I haven't lost it Itachi. Why do you think my Samehada can devour chakra? She's 'alive' in a certain way and consumes chakra. The reason she's sick is because she devoured chakra that was converted in to something massive...I think." Kisame said nodding.

"So basically she's sick like we'd get sick if we'd chip up a kunai and swallow it?" Kuchinabi asked looking innocent.

"Hn, Something like that, yeah." Kisame said.

"Don't tell me it will delay us..." Itachi stated.

"Don't worry about that Itachi. She'll be fine soon enough but until I can't devour chakra from anyone with her. I feel bad for her though, she could've just shattered those blades instead of also devouring them." Kisame said and patted Samehada before standing up and placing it against a wall.

"Don't you control your blades ability, sharkface?" Dorimaru asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ofcourse I control it! But I didn't actually fight someone with weapons created solely out of chakra until today, so I didn't know the effects of consuming them would be." Kisame stated.

"...Then how do you know that now?" Itachi asked.

"Shark instinct." Kisame said grinning widely.

"...Well anyway we'll wait for Kayoko to come out of the bathroom and then we'll discuss what we're going to have for dinner." Itachi stated.

"Then, I'm going to find mine already. Also I'd like to catch some air and fly around for a bit. See you all later." Dorimaru stated as he walked to the balcony.

"Later birdman." Kisame said as he waved dismissively.

"Good hunting, Dorimaru..." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, Happy hunting." Kuchinabi said smiling widely.

Dorimaru looked over his shoulder towards the group, excluding Itachi who out of vision on a bed, and nodded before turning back to his falcon form and flying off.

"Hey guys, still bored to death?" Kayoko asked as she came walking out of the bathroom with her hair still dropping water.

"Yeah." Kisame replied.

"No." Itachi replied at the same time.

"What's so entertaining, Itachi?" Kayoko asked as she dried her hair a bit more with the towel that hung around her neck.(A/N: For t3h pervs ammong my readers...(you know who you are XP)...She is fully dressed so snap out of your fantasy XD)

"Kisame just told us his Samehada is a she and she's not feeling so well." Itachi said. Kayoko fell over and quickly got back up again.

"Lost it Kisame?" Kayoko asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's true! Honestly!..." Kisame replied.

"Er...ok...I believe you..." Kayoko said slowly backing into Itachi's room, where she carefully sat down on his bed.

"This is my room Kayoko." Itachi said as he slightly raised his head from his pillow to look at her. Kayoko threw her body backwards and stared at Itachi.

"I know." Kayoko said smirking at him.

"Oi Itachi, why aren't you going to tell us yet why we needed to run away?" Kuchinabi asked as she also walked into his room and laid down on the other side of Itachi

"..." Itachi looked towards both girls who were lying at both his sides.

"I'm going to get us dinner...Any up for some fastfood ramen?" Itachi asked as he laucnhed himself forward out of bed and nimbly landed in the living room.

"Yeah, don't really care what flavour." Kayoko stated.

"Get me some sushi if you can instead of ramen." Kisame stated.

"Ramen is fine! The beef one please!" Kuchinabi cheerfully raised her hand in the air.

"Ok, then I'm off to get us dinner." Itachi stated and left.

Itachi was glad he had his Akatsuki hat on, seeing how there were some shinobi in town, probably staying here before continueing to either Hidden Cloud or any other village. He didn't really pay attention to where they were from, because he figured doing that would catch their attention. Itachi quickly found a ramenstand and walked up to the counter.

"Ah a customer! What can I get you, young sir?" The man behind it said smiling widely.

"..." Itachi thought thoroughly about what to get for him and Kayoko.

"Well, what shall it be?" The ramenman asked as he rubbed in his hands.

"Give me three bowls of beef flavored ramen, I'm taking them with me..." Itachi stated.

"Alright, but it will cost you extra...Bowls aren't particularly cheap these days you know." The ramenman said as he headed to his 'kitchen' and started cooking.

"I assume that doesn't matter or does it?" He asked as he prepared the ramen.

"No, not at all..." Itachi said.

Three minutes later, the ramenman returned with three bowls of ramen, each having a lid on them to keep the ramen nice and warm. He put the bowls in a white plastic bag for Itachi's convenience.

"That will be 3000 yen then." The man said smiling widely as he held out his hand. Itachi slightly lifted his hat and stared at the man in disbelief.

"Hurry and pay up please, I have other customers to attend to." The man said still smiling as wide as before.

"_Are you freaking kidding me?_" Itachi blinked at the man and after the second time, his sharingan spinned in his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, you'll let me have them for 300..." Itachi stated.

"As a matter of fact, I'll let you have them for 300..." The man repeated and Itachi paid the nice man his money and left.

"Who does he think he was dealing with...geez..." Itachi muttered to himself.

Across the street he noticed a sushi restaurant, so Itachi went there to get Kisame's dinner. This time he had no pricy dish but just something you'd normally expect, thus not needing his Sharingan to hypnotize the people there. Itachi then quickly headed back for the hotel before their meals got cold.

"I'm back..." Itachi stated as he closed the door behind him.

"Welcome back." The trio in the living room replied.

"Hmmm...I smell... sushi!" Kisame said excited as drool slipped partly out of his mouth.

"...Yeah." Itachi replied as he handed Kisame his sushi.

"And here's our ramen and our chopsticks." Itachi said as he put down the bowls of ramen on the table.

"Which one is my beef ramen?" Kuchinabi asked as she questioningly, slightly drooling as well, looked at the bowls of ramen.

"They're all the same since I didn't want to go trough the trouble of remembering what is what..." Itachi said as he sat down and took a bowl. Kuchinabi smiled as she took a bowl and sat down on the chair to the left of Itachi. Kayoko grabbed a bowl and sat down on the right of Itachi.

"...Itadakimasu." Itachi said as his eyes shifted to both sides.

"Itadakimasu." The others replied as they in unison broke up their chopsticks and started their meals.

As they ate their meals, both Kayoko and Kuchinabi scooted, almost unnoticed, over towards Itachi. Kisame however did notice and softly snickered.

As Itachi put some more noodles in his mouth, he noticed that the two girls were getting so close they were almost sitting on his lap.

"_...You got to be kidding me._" Itachi thought as he swallowed his ramen.

He looked up to Kisame who was still snickering between bites as the both girls tried to stay unnoticed leering at Itachi.

"_...Note to self: Be thankful for this hotel having four bedrooms in one hotelroom and be sure to sleep with both eyes open tonight..."_ Itachi thought.

They continued eating this way, Itachi silently ignoring the girls, Kisame snickering between bites and and one occasion nearly choking on a piece of sushi and both girls trying to catch Itachi's eyes fully focussed on them.

"Gotsusosama." Itachi said as he finished his meal, he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

As he sat down on the toilet for his needs, Itachi rested his head on his right hand.

"Damn hormones...I thought I told you to give them to someone else Kami-sama?" Itachi mused and let out a sigh.

"Just what the hell are they expecting me to do..." Itachi said.

After doing his thing on the toilet, Itachi washed his hands and headed back out where the others had already cleaned the dishes or, more specifically, thrown them in the sink.

"So, what shall we do to get trough the evening...? It's to early to go to bed already." Itachi stated.

"How about I tell you all how much ass I kicked today?" Kisame said nodding and then put on his trademark grin.

"Yeah! Tell! You really were cool today!" Kuchinabi cheered.

"Oi, calm down already...Hoshigaki ain't that great." Kayoko said, trying to calm down Kuchinabi's excitement.

"What do you mean by that!" Kisame yelled in Kayoko's face.

"That you smell like sushi and probably wouldn't kick that much ass at all." Kayoko said as she pinched her nose and fingerflicked Kisame.

"Grr...Fine then listen and be afraid...be very...VERY afraid." Kisame said in a spooky tone.

"...Kisame, stop trying to scare us, it won't work...Now tell so we might have something entertaining to listen to." Itachi replied as he sat down on the couch. Kayoko and Kuchinabi instantly dropped down beside him and smiled at Kisame.

"Yeah, tell." They both said. Kisame scratched his head and looked at them before sitting down on the couch on the other side.

"Alright, but after that Itachi still has explaining to do." Kisame replied.

"I know, but why are you bringing this up now? Lost confidence that we'll be entertained by your tales of slaughter?" Itachi asked.  
"No..." Kisame replied, "_More like what's going to happen to you if i keep this too long?...Ow well atleast I get some entertainment too then."_ Kisame put on his grin again and comforted himself on the couch before starting his story.

_----Kisame's PoV----_

_So here I was, in the temple going around my usual business._

"What the hell is your usual business, Hoshigaki?" Kayoko asked.

_Shut up and let me tell my story, it doesn't matter what I'm up to..._

"Kisame...It does, because else we don't know what you are doing..." Itachi stated.

_Grrr...Alrigh! I was walking trough the halls of the temple as the students of the temple said good morning to you._

Liar..." Kayoko stated.

_Stop interupting me already! They bowed their heads to me and it was their way of saying good morning and showing respect to me. That or they were scared to look at someone superior, hehehehe._

_Anyway as I said, I was calmly walking trough the halls and then all of a sudden BOOM! An explosion. I wondered what the hell it was so I headed towards the direction of where the explosion came from._

_Then all of a sudden, as I was closing in on that location, my instincts picked up that there was something wrong. And in the name of bloody mist, there was it._

_The instant they saw me, the two students charged at me me with their wakizashis. So the first thing I did was what I always did when I left my Samehada back somewhere..._

"Use a powerful suiton jutsu to wash them away?" Itachi asked.

_No..._

"Show off the taijutsu skills you posses to knock them out?" Kayoko asked.

_...No, though that is an option._

"Magically transport Samehada to you and then beat them?" Kuchinabi asked.

_...No..._

"Then what the hell did you do exactly?" Kayoko asked with twitching eyes.

_Run as fast as I can to get my Samehada!_

_...Hey are you guys comfortable lying like that?_

_Well anyway, so here I was running my ass off to get my Samehada, while those little bastards ran after me with their short swords. Then I remembered something that used to work on genins back in Hidden Mist._

"Hoshigaki! You flashed them didn't you!" Kayoko exclaimed.

"What's flashing?" Itachi and Kuchinabi asked.

"...Oh that's when you wear a long coat like the ones we are wearing right now but you have..." Kayoko explained but was interupted by Kisame.

_Ahem...I recall me telling my story? And no I didn't flash them! I turned around and started running towards them baring my teeth as I did._

_Those kids weren't scared at first of me and thrusted at me without a single sign of fear. However, their confidence soon faded as I sidestepped and shattered one of the two students' wakizashi with my teeth._

_They trembled on their feet, trying to subdue their fear. It was in this moment that they were offguard that I decided to use some taijutsu to knock them away._

_I quickly thrusted my fists at them and soon enough those kids' faces met my fists._

_Since their attack seemed like not to be accidentally, I figured more would come and that I would need to have my trusty Samehada with me._

_I turned around and started swiftly running trough the halls to reach my room. I managed to reach it without encountering anyone else and I quickly strapped Samehada on my back and headed back outside._

_I planned on going to Itachi and Kayoko-chan's room first since it was down the hall but then I heard sounds of combat in the direction of where I came from. Heading that way, I figured out that who ever it was I should team up with that person before finding the others._

_As I turned around the corner and readied my Samehada, I saw that it was Kuchinabi-chan fighting fifteen or so people that were pretty much gangbanging on her._

"They did what!" Itachi and Kayoko replied shocked with wide eyes.

_Not that kind of gangbanging you perverted little brats! Gangbanging as in all of them fighting her at once! She was handling them pretty well, but they still had her outnumbered and cornered so I needed to step in._

_Swinging down my Samehada, it shaved down two students lessening the weight for Kuchinabi a bit. Ofcourse my small display with my Samehada caught the attention of a couple of the students, so they focused on me._

_Those students were armed with katanas and sliced at me. I blocked and activated my Samehada's ability of consuming chakra, since I already knew that their weapons were made out of chakra._

_As their blades 'magically' shattered and only left the hilt behind, I twisted my wrist and shaved their bodies vertically open, sending them flying against the wall as well. Grabbing my Samehada with my left hand now as well, I swung it the other way to hit more of them._

_Right then there was a second explosion and, as if the explosion was a signal for them, the students started to attack more violently. Three more rushed at me in their rage and again I shattered their katana with ease._

_However these fellows proved that they weren't as shocked as the other two, because they dropped their hilts and started using Taijutsu on me while trying to mold new katanas. Now you must understnad one thing about daikatana's, when you are wielding one and multiple people are attack you at once, it is hard to block everything._

_However, the lil runts failed to see the opening in my defense and I could evade them by jumping over them, nearly slicing their heads of with Samehada._

_Now standing behind them, I quickly formed a couple of handseals and hope my guesses were right. And they were, as water erupted from the walls and attacked the grunts, knocking them against the wall, either unconscious or dead._

_It was then that Itachi came running over the water towards us and by that time I also noticed Kuchinabi-chan had taken care of the other students there._

_"Oi you shouldn't drop your guard in the middle of things like this." Kuchinabi lectured Kisame._

_"...Who said I did?" I asked in reply, as I formed two more handseals for two more students that were trying to attack from behind us._

_"Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" Itachi asked._

_"No...These guys just started violently attacking me and Kuchinabi-chan here. Right after a couple of explosions I believe." I stated._

_"Where are Kayoko and Dorimaru?" Itachi asked._

_"Kayoko-chan should be out somewhere as well..." Kuchinabi replied._

_"Birdbrain should be somewhere in the garden as he was about to do that whole grandmaster approval thing." I said, as I wondered if Itachi knew what was going on._

_"I understand...Then I'll go find them...You two prepare to leave any minute...Gather all of our belongings." Itachi stated before turning around and running off again._

_"Damn it, Itachi...At least wait for me to 'reply' to your commands." I muttered before heading to our rooms with Kuchinabi-chan._

_Just as we headed around the corner, more of those annoying brats appeared and I was ready to make my Samehada devour more chakra._

_However, I was surprised...  
Before I could even strap Samehada of my back again, Kuchinabi-chan had already killed them. It happened so fast I couldn't even follow it with my eyes._

"How the heck did you do that?" Kayoko asked as she leered at Kuchinabi.

"It's a secret." She replied smiling widely.

_She didn't even run towards them or formed any handseals as far as I could tell. She just took a step or two and the two students dropped down on the waters surface from my point of view. I looked mind buggled at her before stating that we should move on._

_We quickly gathered our stuff, mine consisting only out of a large roll of wrappings for Samehada, Kuchinabi's only being a couple pieces of clothing she had left in the room and so we headed on to Kayoko-chan and Itachi's room._

_...Which was quite a waste of time as neither of them left anything behind... So we headed back outside of the room and guess what we found! More toys to play with!_

_The first to try to kill me then had also the honor of being the first of my festivities. I smirked as I shaved his chest wide open with my Samehada. Kicking him away, I aimed for the next student with my Samehada as Kuchinabi-chan took care of the people on the other side._

Kisame continued telling how he brutally shaved his opponents to death, with so much details that it even made Itachi cringe one time. Just when Kisame finished his tail with Itachi and Kayoko showing up to make their grand escape, Dorimaru flew back down on the balcony and reentered the hotelroom.

"Sorry I took so long, I kind of felt the need to fly for a long time and...what's wrong with everyone aside from Sharkface?" Dorimaru asked as Kayoko and Kuchinabi tightly clutched onto Itachi as they all stared at Kisame.

"Did you just did something horribly wrong to them?" Dorimaru asked.

"No...I just told them my story of how I had my festivities with the students at the temple." Kisame replied grinning.

"You, Hoshigaki, are one brutal shark and I don't know whether I should like it or not." Kayoko said as she eyed Kisame awkwardly.

"You did that all behind my back...?" Kuchinabi stambled.

"That was like...wow...I think I actually feel like having a masacre myself." Itachi replied as he was kind of mind buggled how to exactly react to Kisame's detailed story.

"Hehehe, Let's not do that Itachi. We still need to stay here till the morning. Now how about you tell us why we needed to rush out and away from Orochimaru-sama." Kisame stated grinning widely. Itachi's state quickly returned to his normal usual calm self.

"Hah, Let's do that." Itachi said.

"The reason isn't that hard really. First of all we weren't meant to be there. Second even if we told Arashi-sama send us as extra reinforcements to help out, he wouldn't believe us since they were quite strong enough by themselves. Third, bringing Kuchinabi along with us would have been inexcusable in front of Orochimaru-sama if we knew it was going to be a lot of fighting. Remember, he doesn't want her to get hurt. So, by concluding these facts it was obvious we must vanish without a trace...Even though are self defense might leave some questions with them...They probably will think that someone on the inside of them saw this as an opportunity to rebel or something. So we'll all just forget this thing once we get back to the headquarters. That about covers it..." Itachi stated.

"Hn, Yeah...I guess so." Kisame stated.

"Anyway, Let's get some rest now...If we leave tomorrow morning we can have this mission done soon enough." Itachi stated as he stood up and walked off to his room.

The others agreed and headed for their rooms as well. A few days later, they had reached their target in the Country of Fire.

Itachi was racing towards his destination as Kayoko and the others were out to keep watch of enemy ANBU and other Shinobi heading towards his direction.

Thought they didn't like not being part of the interrogation action, they ended up agreeing that Itachi most likely has more ways to squirm the information out of the target without killing then Kayoko or anyone else. Though, Kayoko was still the one who complained most about it.

"Damn it Itachi, Give me a fun part in this whole mission as well. Being just the stake out is god damned boring!" She had yelled at him.

Itachi smirked and knew that Kayoko wouldn't even like the fact what he was after of finding out from the person he was heading towards. Itachi ran out of the forest and arrived on the open plains to the north of the border.

"_That must be the place..._" Itachi thought as he noticed a cabin standing not too far away from the forest.

Itachi rushed around it and went up to the front where he stopped in front of the door. He took a moment to recover from his rushing and then knocked on the door a couple of times. After a short while, a woman opened the door slightly and looked trough it at Itachi.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

"Answers..." Itachi stated as he activated his Sharingan and slammed his fist against the door.

"You are..." The woman fell back and stumbled backwards. The door slowly opened and Itachi stood there as a figure of darkness, towering above the sacred woman. He took a step forward into the house as the woman instantly cowered towards the back of her room, looking afraid at Itachi.

"Uchiha...Itachi..." The woman let out as Itachi took another step into her home.

"You won't have my baby boy!" She yelled as Itachi took another step.

"Baby boy? Oh? Here I thought he was all grown up..." Itachi smirked at the woman who kept cowering away from him.

After taking a couple of more steps in to the cabin, the woman had crawled up into a corner, with no place left to go to escape from Itachi.

"Anyway, I won't need to kill him...He might be dead from his injuries right now...I'm just here to get some answers about you and your son." Itachi stated as he walked to the corner in which the woman was cowering into. Within a flash, Itachi stood in front of the woman and pinned her against the wall.

"So, let's start talking, shall we?" Itachi stated as he tightened his grip around her throat.

"I'm not going to tell you anything." The woman muttered.

"Wrong answer." Itachi said and kneed her in her stomach. Instantly he slammed her again the wall again as she gasped for air.

"Ready to begin?" Itachi asked again, the woman slightly nodded as she still gasped for air.

"First. You knew my father Uchiha Fugaku. Yes or no?" Itachi asked. The woman nodded in reply.

"Second. You had a relationship with him while he was married to my mother and approxtimately two to three years before I was born." Itachi stated. The woman looked at him and wondered what the right response would be.

Knowing that he had little time for nonsense, Itachi slammed her against the wall again.

"Answer me." He calmly said.

"Y-yes..." The woman let out, Itachi narrowing his eyes at her.

"And during this time you got pregnant and gave birth to your child, naming him after my father..." Itachi said. The woman slightly nodded in reply as Itachi dropped her down.

"Ow, I see...Then...Let's see if niisan is blind really blind by now or is still able to note wether you are alive or not...He'll be here soon enough." Itachi stated as the woman looked up at him in fear.

"B-blind...!" She let out.

"Well, he already is visually handicapted...now let's see if his mind has become blind as well, shall we?" Itachi stated as he picked the woman back up. She struggled to get free but it was no use.

Itachi flashed out a couple of shurikens and threw the woman slightly up in the air. Half a second later Itachi threw up the shurikens that he controlled with his Sharingan. He made the woman hang on the ceiling with the wires attached to the shurikens, but she could still breath freely.

"What are you going to do!" She yelled.

"Well don't worry, You'll only die if niisan thinks that you're dead already." Itachi stated and as the woman's eyes widened, Itachi hit her across her face, knocking her out and letting her head hang down.

Itachi walked back to the entrance of the cabin and as he did he formed handseals. He turned around and unleashed his jutsu upon everything in the cabin aside from the woman.

"Katon Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Itachi set every piece of furniture and nearly everything else on fire.

As the flames licked on the walls and started to spread troughout the cabin, Itachi turned around. His eyes focussed on an ANBU squad heading his way in the distance.

"Fugaku, your mother's cabin..." An ANBU said in horror as he noticed the cabin burning. His eyes then focussed on Itachi who raised a smirk before running off into the forest behind them.

"That is..." Another ANBU member said.

"Mother!" Fugaku blindly ran forward as fast as he could towards the cabin, only to stop at the entrance from feeling the heat of the flames.

"Who the hell did this!" He yelled.

"...I think it was Uchiha Itachi...He just escaped. We might be able to follow his trail later on." An ANBU member said who caught up with his blind team-mate. Fugaku gritted his teeth and his face showed pure anger.

"What about my mother! Is she still in there some where!" He demanded to know.

His ANBU team-mate looked into the cabin, trough the fire and saw Fugaku's mother hanging from the ceiling.

"How cruel...Uh!" The ANBU let out as he noticed the flames reaching a gas tank in the cabin.

"Get down!" He yelled as a second later the entire cabin exploded, destroying the windows and everything else.

"Mother..." Fugaku whispered as his hands clawed into the ground out of anger.

Meanwhile Itachi was walking trough the forest, having laid traps along his path for anyone who'd try to follow him. Itachi heard the explosion and slightly smirked. Just then Kayoko and the others caught up with him.

"Sorry, Itachi we couldn't predict the ANBU coming from there or try to stop them." Kisame reported.

"No, It was my purpose to have them arrive. If ANBU arrived from our escape route then it would have been trouble." Itachi stated.

"So, you got what Arashi-sama wanted to know out of the target?" Kayoko asked.

"Yeah, let's hurry and return to him." Itachi said as he jumped up into the trees.

Kayoko stared at his back before hurrying up and follow him along with the others.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Well since I replied to both reviewers of last chappy trough email this is going to be a short A/N...just to let you know, I'm going to be an evil lil person today and you'll find out why soon enough XD er..anyway...expect the next chapter soon...(looks at best friend holding him under a shotgun)...yup very soon. That's all folks!

Now on with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33:**

The next couple days was a continues routine of eating,travelling,sleeping and repeat untill they reached the Akatsuki headquarters.  
Upon their arrival, Arashi and Orochimaru were awaiting them, or so it seemed.

"Welcome back Itachi, I assume the mission was succesful?" Arashi asked.

"Hai, I'll fill you in on the details later if that is what you desire." Itachi stated.

"Yes, but that can come later. For now we have other business to attend to..." Arashi stated.

Kisame and Itachi narrowed their eyes at Arashi and Orochimaru, wondering what was going on.

"Kisame, you have a new mission awaiting you in your room. You are to go to the Country of Wave for it so that means you'll be crossing dangerous territory, leave immediately after knowing your mission." Arashi stated. Kisame grinned, slightly bowed and then headed off.

"As for you Itachi." Orochimaru said grinning.

"As for me, Orochimaru-sama?" Itachi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No specific new mission for you, but you won't have time off either. Your subordinates, however...are...free to go and do what they want this instant." Orochimaru stated.

Kayoko figured out that they must have some private conversation or something so she turned around and walked away with out barking back at Orochimaru for being called a subordinate of Itachi's. Dorimaru and Kuchinabi also turned around and started heading away.

"Kuchinabi-chan, since when are you a subordinate of Itachi's?" Orochimaru asked grinning, stopping Kuchinabi in her tracks. Kayoko looked over her shoulder towards Kuchinabi who was standing still and towards the freakishly scary grinning Orochimaru.

"Tsch..." Kayoko let out a sign of disapproval before continueing on her way.

"Then, Orochimaru-san...I assume you can handle it from here on out..." Arashi said and flashed away. Orochimaru looked over to where Arashi was standing and grinned again.

"Itachi, Kuchinabi...As of today you'll be my students. Itachi, you must teach Kuchinabi a lot as I'll teach you." Orochimaru stated.

"...Hai." Itachi stated as Kuchinabi just looked confused at Orochimaru and Itachi.

"Then, you'll both get an our to refresh yourselves and eat something before we start my training..." Orochimaru stated.

Itachi let his eyes run over Orochimaru's eyes and wondered what this sudden training meant.

"Hai..." Itachi and Kuchinabi replied as they turned around and left as well.

"Isn't this great Itachi! Now we get to spend a lot of time together!" Kuchinabi cheered as they were out of the chamber where they met Orochimaru and Arashi.

"Hn..." Itachi grunted, "_...Jolly, training with a girl that likes me so much that she'll probably need to be 'helped out' by me all the time..._"

"Mou, cheer up a little. Orochimaru-sama has probably a lot of superb jutsu he wants to learn us." Kuchinabi added, making Itachi's face turn towards her.

"_She's right...Orochimaru-sama posseses a lot of jutsu...I even know some of them already and though I haven't tried them out they are simply amazing as I read about them..._" Itachi remembered spending his night at Orochimaru's room filled with jutsu scrolls.

"Yeah, you are right." Itachi said as he faced forward again.

"See, I told you it was going to be fun." She replied smiling as they headed towards their rooms.

As they turned around the corner that lead towards their place, Itachi noted Kayoko leaning against the wall in front of her room. As Kuchinabi reached her room with Itachi, she jumped around his neck.

"See you in an hour then Itachi, looking forward to train with you." She cheered before quickly heading into her room. Itachi looked shocked and so did Kayoko.

"Training with you?" Kayoko asked.

"Yeah, Orochimaru-sama's orders..." Itachi stated as he walked towards Kayoko.

"What is it?" They both asked eachother at the same time after staring at eachother for a moment.

"You first." Kayoko said.

"...You look like you have something on your mind." Itachi stated. Kayoko perked an eyebrow and look straight into his eyes.

"Hn, might be." Kayoko replied.

"Then what were you going to ask." Itachi asked in return.

"That whole information gathering thing wasn't for Arashi-sama, was it?" Kayoko asked. Itachi smirked at her, somewhat proud of being able to figure it out.

"It was for something you wanted to know, right? Spit it out already." Kayoko commanded.

"No, even though it is something I wanted to confirm, it has nothing to do with you." Itachi stated.

"Whatever..." Kayoko muttered.

"There is more?" Itachi asked.

"You have an hour off right? That's what I could tell from her statement atleast...Feel like joining me for a walk trough this crazy valley?" Kayoko asked.

"Yeah, sure." Itachi replied and so they walked off. Soon after they were walking silently next to each other trough the woods.

"Ne, Itachi...I've changed, haven't I?" Kayoko asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her along with a questioning look on his face.

"As in you stopped calling me bastard and such, yeah." Itachi stated.

"...That too, but I'm talk ing about as a kunoichi." Kayoko stated.

"You've become stronger." Itachi replied and faced forward once more.

"Yes, but I also started to enjoy finishing my opponents off. I used to avoid killing as much as possible." Kayoko stated. Itachi stared into her eyes for a couple of moments before closing them and letting out a sigh.

"You have matured a lot and you realise that letting enemies live could be a fatal mistake. And as for enjoying killing people..." Itachi said smirking at the end as he opened his eyes again.

"Who'se the psycho now, huh?" Itachi grinned, something he didn't do very often.

"!...Why you..." Kayoko shook an angry fist at Itachi.

"And even though you've matu red your still the same Kayoko that would hunt me down with her katanas for pissing you off." Itachi said smirking.

"Tsch... of course. And don't think you're off the hook just because I stopped calling you names, you bastard." Kayoko replied.

"Off the hook with exactly what?" Itachi asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, I won't forgive you for killing everyone in our clan aside from me, Sasuke and yourself." Kayoko stated.

"Whoever said I wanted to be forgiven for my deeds?" Itachi asked.

"...I hate it when you're right..." Kayoko muttered.

"What are you going to do when I receive training from Orochimaru-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Huh?" Kayoko replied.

"I'm thinking Orochimaru-sama is planning on training me longer then today, and I doubt you'll get any mission to do along with Dorimaru for the time being." Itachi stated.

"I guess I'll just train or something. You'll just have to teach me all the neat tricks outside of your training hours with Orochimaru." Kayoko said grinning.

"Yeah I'm sure we'll see eachother more then enough for the time being." Itachi stated.

"And if not, I'll drag your ass out of bed and make you teach me some newly acquirred jutsu." Kayoko said smirking.

Itachi smiled back at her, wondering at the same time if she could learn all that he had learned in one night. After spending his hour of rest with Kayoko walking trough the forest, joking around a bit, Itachi needed to start training with Kuchinabi and Orochimaru.

The first training lesson was mostly spend with Itachi teaching Kuchinabi some more powerful Taijutsu moves. Next Ninjutsu, then Genjutsu before finally Orochimaru started teaching them something. Well, more like teaching Kuchinabi how to etmit an intent to kill strong enough to fear all of your surrounding enemies and letting Itachi find out how to counter it.

Slowly the days and nights passed, consisting of continues training for Itachi, barely seeing Kayoko and having time to train with her. Ofcourse he did train her at night sometimes but mostly he was out training on his own at night. As the days and nights passed, Itachi slowly changed.

Steadily he became another cold assasin of the Akatsuki.

He became more like his Snake Sannin sensei in behaviour and also found the need to learn more jutsu like Orochimaru. Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Genjustu, Taijutsu, it didn't matter what kind of technique, he wanted to gain more power.

Before Itachi realised it, a month had passed already and tonight he was out again, training by himself. He was preforming one of his standard kata's to get warmed up. The kata he preformed consisted out of taijutsu moves that were to counter his opponents' taijutsu.

Itachi glanced at his now purple fingernails. They were the result of learning a kinjutsu Orochimaru had developped. A kinjutsu that used a toxic and a sedative gathered up under the skin at the end of ones nails on both his fingers as well as his toes. He didn't really get why he also needed it in his toes, because you can rarely secretly put poison in someone's food or drinks with your feet.

Clearing his thoughts once more Itachi continued preforming his kata. At the end of his kata, Itachi heard a sinister chuckle coming from the shadows.

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" Itachi asked.

"When did you notice I was around? Not untill I let my presence known just now right?" Orochimaru asked as he slightly stepped forward from out of the darkness.

"No, I could vaguely sense your presence but I wasn't sure if you were as nearby me as I thought you were." Itachi replied.

"I see, that's the great Uchiha Itachi for you. Always sharp and on guard." Orochimaru replied as he made a couple of steps towards Itachi.

"If you don't mind Orochimaru-sama, I'd like to continue my training...So please state your business." Itachi stated, not facing the Snake Sannin.

"That's fine...Then let me explain to you what I've been thinking off. You know right? There are only nine biju in this world." Orochimaru asked and put on his usual grin.

"Yes...And?" Itachi asked as he slightly turned his head towards Orochimaru's direction.

"Well I stumbled upon a slight problem in all of this we are in. There are only nine biju and ten official Akatsuki members who each have a different rate of subordinates. It takes no genius to figure out that one person is going to be left out when we have all nine of the biju. That's why...I've decided to fix that little problem." Orochimaru said as his eyes flickered dangerously in the moon's light.

Kayoko had trouble getting some sleep and was staring to the ceiling. Something was troubling her, though she couldn't quite place what it was. It wasn't the heat or anything, because she was lying in bed only wearing the ravaged top, that she had created a couple of day ago, and some shorts to keep her body at an ambient rate, for she couldn't sleep very well when if her body temperature was too high.

"Tsch..." Kayoko let out as she slight bit her underlip.

She jumped out of bed and decided she'd go out and look for Itachi to train with. Kayoko had known he had left tonight as she heard him sneak out of his room. Quickly putting on her pants and strapping her every trusty two katana's on her back. She loosened her wrists and stretched her fingers before heading out.

Kayoko walked to the training field where the two of them usually trained at night, only to find a small bunch of monkeys there.

"He's not here...Where the hell is that bastard?" Kayoko mused and as if in to reply what she had said, the monkeys stared at her and then behind her, before leaving at a rapid pace.

"That way?" Kayoko questioningly looked as they ran away, wondering if they were actually smart enough to know where Itachi was.

"He isn't that way." Kayoko heard being called out from behind her. She turned around to face Kuchinabi.

"I don't assume you do know where he is, ne?" Kayoko asked.

"Well...Who knows." Kuchinabi replied and smirked.

"_What's with that smirk? Did training with Itachi and Orochimaru finally knocked some sense into you and you started to actually act like a shinobi? Or did it just get her cocky..." _Kayoko wondered as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you know where he is, tell me already." Kayoko commanded.

"Sorry, but I can't allow that. It would pain him too much to see you for a last time." Kuchinabi replied, still smirking like before.

"Last time? Just what are you planning to do?" Kayoko asked as she narrowed her eyes at Kuchinabi and placd one hand on one of her katana.

"No, I'm not planning anything. Orochimaru-sama however...has some business to handle with Itachi-kun and I can't let you interrupt them." Kuchinabi replied.

_"That doesn't explain anything...Is Itachi leaving with Orochimaru forever or something...No...no...He wouldn't leave me behind...would he?" _Kayoko wondered as she stared at Kuchinabi.

"Well then, about time for me to finish my mission as well." Kuchinabi said as she stretched her muscles and smirked at Kayoko with a look in her eyes similar to that of Orochimaru.Steadily a seal crawled from her chest to all over her skin, forming a snake like pattern all over her as Kayoko drew her katanas.

"...Fix that problem, huh?" Itachi asked.

"Hn...That's right...Fix that problem." Orochimaru repeated.

"Just who do you want to kill, Orochimaru-sama...?" Itachi asked.

"No, I don't want to kill anyone...I told you, didn't I? Ever since I left Konoha I've been working on an interesting kinjutsu. Just recently I've finally finshed completing it. There is a single person that could make me the number one strongest member of this organisation and make me able to control everyone to do my bidding." Orochimaru stated.

"You are planning on betraying Arashi-sama...?" Itachi asked. Orochimaru chuckled and didn't say anything else.

"I see, You want my help to beat him so you can preform that kinjutsu. Sorry Orochimaru-sama...but I'm not a traitor and there is a chance one out of the ten of us will die on a mission, solving the problem...I don't see the need to take anyone out of this organisation." Itachi stated as Orochimaru stopped chuckling at the end of his sentence.

"No, Arashi isn't the one I'm talking about." Orochimaru said, raising a dark grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Kuchinabi and Kayoko were staring at eachother, as the seal on Kuchinabi's body spread out even further around here body and made it as white as Orochimaru's skin.

"_What the hell is this for jutsu? A seal? Or..."_ Kayoko wondered as she stared at Kuchinabi, who'se eyes just turned a pale yellow while she raised a dark grin.

"So, what do you think? Quite impressive, ne?" Kuchinabi said, no longer having a sweet cheerful voice, but a dark bone-shivering one.

"Just what the hell is that jutsu?" Kayoko asked as she activated her sharingan.

"It's a present from Orochimaru-sama, it will let me have Itachi-kun solely for myself." Kuchinabi said grinning.

"And just what makes you think that you can kill me?" Kayoko asked smirking back at her as she took her katanas out and held them ready.

"I haven't been training with Orochimaru-sama and Itachi-kun this last month for nothing you know." Kuchinabi replied.

"Hmph, a month with Itachi or a lifetime are two different things." Kayoko replied smirking.

"Time for talk is over Kayoko-chan." Kuchinabi said and threw her head back.

A snake crawled out of her mouth and opened it's own mouth, as a sword's hilt rose out of the snake. Kuchinabi took hold of the sword and withdrew it from the snake, who instantly pulled back into her.

"Prepare for your end, Kayoko-chan." Kuchinabi said as she raised her sword.

"Bring it on, little girl." Kayoko replied as the two of them charged towards eachother.

Kayoko decided to test Kuchinabi's ability with the sword out by preforming some basic attacks first. Kayoko struck from her her right first, what Kuchinabi easily blocked with her sword. Raising a small smirk, Kayoko now struck from her left with her other katana, exploiting the opening of Kuchinabi's defense.

However, Kuchinabi shoved Kayoko's right katana away with her own in order to block the attack from the left just in time. She quickly shoved Kayok's left katana away as well and then struck her sword down.

Kayoko noticed it on time and quickly crossed her two katanas over one another to block Kuchinabi's strike. She pushed Kuchinabi back and instantly attacked with her katana from the right side again.

Kayoko had already figured out what to do. The first attack would be blocked and the second one would hit her side. As expected Kuchinabi had blocked the first strike of her katana with her own, unable to defend the second strike this way.

Noticing the second katana heading for her side, Kuchinabi dropped down, did a split and succesfully blocked the second strike as the other katana flew over her head.

She spinned around on the floor, trying to tackle Kayoko down, but Kayoko easily leaped over her and landed safely a bit further away. Kuchinabi cursed and nimbly jumped back to her feet and held her sword ready once more.

"Impressive isn't it? This seal gives me a whole lot more strength and agility...though Orochimaru-sama hasn't fully nullified the side effects such as my voice just yet." Kuchinabi said smirking.

"You're naive. If you think I'm impressed as easily by evading basic movements, you're wrong. I'll show you the decisive power gap between an member of the Uchiha clan and you." Kayoko stated as she activated her Mangekyou Sharingan, covering herself in a veil of dark red chakra.

"Well then, let's play." Kayoko grinned as she crossed her katana in front of each other.

"Play huh? Hm, you can't play." Kuchinabi replied as she took a step forward towards Kayoko.

"You're right. You'll be dead before I can start playing with you." Kayoko replied and created a Kage Bunshin, who she instantly launched at Kuchinabi.

As Kayoko's bunshin sliced down with one of her katana on her, Kuchinabi jumped up and landed on it, swinging her sword to the other side to stop Kayoko's second katana. Kuchinabi put her other feet on the second katana, pressing it down to the ground as well.

She raised her sword to strike down Kayoko's Bunshin, but she then noticed a presence from above her. Kayoko came striking down with her two katanas, but Kuchinabi noticed and quickly flipped off Kayoko's bunshin, destroying it with her sword as she did.

Balancing on one hand, Kuchinabi flipped back up as Kayoko already rushed towards her again. Evading Kayoko's swift katana strikes, Kuchinabi cursed the fact that Kayoko was slowly unleashing more and more of her skills with her katanas on her.

"_Her katanas are annoying...I should get rid of them before I can't keep up with her 'toying' with me..._" Kuchinabi mused as she barely evaded one of Kayoko's blows.

Kuchinabi dropped down to the floor, letting Kayoko cut off an inch or so from her hair. She raised her feet and thrusted them upwards as Kayoko thrusted her katana down onto her. Just as Kayoko's katanas nicked Kuchinabi's legs, her feet knocked against Kayoko's arms, sending them backwards.

Kuchinabi quickly jumped back up and send a kick towards Kayoko's arms. Kayoko noticed it with her sharingan's insight, spun around and countered with a kick of her own. Kuchinabi smirked as she swung her sword from the side at Kayoko's hands.

"_Could it be..."_ Kayoko looked shocked at her as she was unable to react. Her katanas flew out of her hands as she pulled back, sending them flying trough the sky.

"You have no time to be surprised Kayoko-chan." Kuchinabi said as she swung her sword from the other side.

Kayoko gritted her teeth, rapidly grabbed a hold of Kuchinabi's arms that were holding the sword and brought a knee to her stomach. Kuchinabi dropped her sword from the blow and Kayoko quickly withdrew her knee and send a kick to Kuchinabi's face.

As she was send up flying from the kick, Kayoko had already let gone of her arm and send another kick that send her flying trough the air. Kayoko created another Kage Bunshin that rushed towards Kuchinabi's eventual landing spot.

Kuchinabi looked down below her as she flew trough the air and saw a blur of Kayoko's bunshin. As she landed, Kayoko's Kage Bunshin grabbed a firm hold of her.

"'She's using a katana so that must mean she is weak in taijutsu', eh? That was what you were thinking, wasn't it?" Kayoko's Bunshin said in her ear.

"This is your end, Kuchinabi." Kayoko said as she raced trough the handseals.

"Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu." Kayoko let out her powerful fire technique, what killed Kuchinabi and destroyed her Bunshin. As the flames and smoke disappeared, Kayoko noticed a pile of mud lying on the ground.

"_Kawarimi!_" Kayoko's mind screamed as she quickly turned around.

A punch was launched at her face, but due to her Sharingan, Kayoko was able to counter the punch by firmly grabbing Kuchinabi's fist. She went in for a kick, but Kuchinabi stopped it with her free hand.

Kayoko used her free hand to send a crushing blow towards Kuchinabi's face, but she evaded it. Kuchinabi gave her a headbut, staggering Kayoko back and letting go of Kuchinabi's fist.

She rushed towards the still semi-stunned Kayoko. Kayoko quickly recovered and looked up towards her, hoping to make eye contact. However Kuchinabi, obviously didn't drop her guard even when attack and avoided her eyes as she launched a series of punches at Kayoko. Kayoko in return countered her punches and started her own taijutsu assault as well.

Meanwhile Itachi silently stared over his shoulder at Orochimaru.

"Then..." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes at the Snake Sannin.

"Who could it be, eh?" Orochimaru said smirking.

A second later, Itachi was impaled by four kunai from behind, two in each of his shoulders and two in both his kneeholes.

"It's you obviously." Orochimaru said as Itachi's body fell down on the floor.

Orochimaru slowly walked towards Itachi who was face down. Then Itachi popped off into a log and Orochimaru instantly ducked, evading a set of kunais thrown at him.

Orochimaru raised himself back up and quickly turned around, blocking Itachi's punch with both his arms. They exchanged blows, both of them succesfully countering each other. However, Orochimaru was the first to land a blow with his feet to Itachi's face, spinning him backwards.

"What's wrong, Itachi? Is this the limit of your sharingan's insight?" Orochimaru asked grinning. Itachi looked with hatred at him.

"No, I'll show you my capability now." Itachi replied as Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at him. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he felt something approaching, though he couldn't quite place what it was or where it came from.

From above him, Itachi came crushing down upon him with an earthshattering drop kick, as his Kage Bunshin that was standing before Orochimaru popped off.

Orochimaru's eyes went blank as his entire body shuddered and a second later dispersed into a pile of mud. Itachi spun around evading the incoming blow from the Snake Sannin and send his own crushing blow into Orochimaru's face.

As the sannin flew back, Itachi send his bunshin towards him, sending a blow to Orochimaru's stomach with it. Orochimaru flicked a kunai out and cut trough the Bunshin, only immediately defend himself again from Itachi.

Itachi threw a kick at his face, Orochimaru countered by grabbing a hold of Itachi's foot. Itachi spun around and kicked him in the face with his other foot, knocking the Sannin back into the shadows.

He then quickly created two more Kage Bunshin, formed the tiger seal and brought it to his mouth.

"Katon Goukakyou no Jutsu." The three of them unleashed their fireball into the darkness, colliding at the same point.

Out of the fire, Orochimaru jumped up and instantly threw multiple kunais towards Itachi and his bunshins. Itachi and his clones evaded them, but appearantly Orochimaru guided them with chakra strings.

He cursed as Orochimaru formed a handseal sequence, "Kunai, Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Orochimaru multiplied the kunai. Itachi's bunshins protected him, taking all the hits from the kunai for him before popping off into nothingness.

As Itachi jumped out of the side of the smoke, he heard Orochimaru already call out his next jutsu, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

"_Great, now I have some snake to deal with as well..._" Itachi cursed in his thoughts.

Itachi swiftly moved towards the snake, who slammed with his tail at Itachi. He jumped up to avoid it and flicked out a couple kunai.

With a few swift movements, he threw them at the snake succesfully piercing in it's tail with the first couple of kunai. A couple of kunais moved towards the snake's eyes, so he abruptly tilted his head up while his master planned to launch an attack at Itachi.

Orochimaru cursed for being disturbed in his thoughts and needing to make sure to stick onto the snake with chakra. However, the snake didn't see the other kunais heading for the previous kunai, what changed the other pair's course and hit the snake in his eye.

The snake violently slammed his tail around, trying to hit Itachi in the process, while suffering from the kunais stuck in it's eye. Itachi flicked out a couple of shuriken and threw them at Orochimaru, since the snake was wincing from the pain anyway.

"Naive...Hidden Snake Hands." Orochimaru let out and send his snake across his arms and towards the shuriken to knock them away. However, surprising Orochimaru, the shuriken averted the snakes and then continued heading for Orochimaru.

Orochimaru jumped off his summon and as he did he noticed the wires on Itachi's fingers.

"_Those are Sharingan controlled..."_ Orochimaru realised and jumped into the darkness of the shadows, hoping to avoid them.

However, the shurikens didn't even follow him. Instead they headed each into a different direction. Orochimaru heard them pin into the walls and then noticed that there were more sharingan controlled shurikens coming from an angle of where the first shurikens we inplanted. Soon enough the entire place was covered with wires, leaving Orochimaru with little movement and having his once furious snake trapped in the wires wasn't very good for him either.

Itachi exhaled another fireball, lighting all the wires on fire, as soon the entire area was set aflame. As the snake burned, it let out painful screeches before falling down in defeat.

After the flames cleared up Itachi was satisfied with atleast his opponents' summon dead. The ground in front of the snake got a liquid-like appearance and Orochimaru crawled out of it.

"Impressive, but too bad you didn't leave me with too little space to avoid it." Orochimaru stated.

"Whoever said I wanted to burn you to death?" Itachi asked in return.

Just then Orochimaru was impaled by multiple shurikens in his back and, noticing that he didn't disperse into mud, Itachi rushed at him with a knee to his stomach, followed up with an uppercut that send Orochimaru back. Once he landed on the ground, he did however disperse into mud, making Itachi curse in his mind once more.

Spinning around, Itachi found himself surrounded Orochimaru and enough clones to make a full circle around him at a distance of approximately two meters away from him.

"Well then, let's have some more fun." Orochimaru said along with all his clones.

Itachi looked around at all the clones trying to come up with a plan.

"_I have two options...Destroy all of them at once to find the real one, or create an equal numbered army of Kage Bunshin...Even though it wastes up a lot of chakra, it could buy me some time to come up with something to kill him._" Itachi thought as his eyes moved over all the Orochimaru's. He decided to use the Kage Bunshin option and thus created enough Kage Bunshins to take on Orochimaru's clones if neccesary.

"_Now let's see...He's limited in what he can do, though I have no such boundaries...I should take him out with a combination of ninjutsu, weapons and perhaps genjutsu...He can only do his snake summons, Hidden Snake moves and Taijutsu...Then..."_ Itachi plotted. Itachi send his Kage Bunshins towards Orochimaru and his clones, while he jumped up and flashed trough the handseals.

"Katon Yomikakyou no Jutsu." Itachi send the fireball down towards the ground.

Right after he launched the gigantic fireball, Itachi took his robe of and launched as much kunai and shuriken at Orochimaru's clones as possible before the impact of the fireball. Either the Orochimaru clones got hit by a kunai or shuriken, the fiery shockwaves or they completely evaded both.

As Itachi and his now thrown off robe fell down out of the air, Itachi snatched something out of his robe that he wore around just incase he needed it.

A soldier pil.

He quickly ate and swallowed the pil as he landed, for Orochimaru already launched an attack at him. As Itachi evaded Orochimaru's kick, the bunshins destroyed eachother.

Orochimaru launched another kick at him and Itachi evaded this one as well, countering with one of his own. Orochimaru evaded it only to be hit in the face by another foot. As he spun back, Orochimaru could faintly see a Kage Bunshin pop off before Itachi rushed at him again.

Itachi landed a couple of more hits with both his fists and his kicks untill Orochimaru grabbed a hold of his fist. Not hesitating for a second, Itachi counter with a kick to make him let go of his fist.

He succeeded as Orochimaru let go of his hand and jumped back. Itachi and Orochimaru charged back towards eachother, ready to engage combat once again.

Meanwhile, Kayoko was raining down blow after blow on Kuchinabi. However, she hadn't hit her extremely hard just yet since Kuchinabi still managed to defend herself somewhat.

Kayoko saw an opening in Kuchinabi's defense and hit her in the face, spilling her blood over her fist and sending her back. Kuchinabi swiftly jumped back and smirked at Kayoko.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk of your face." Kayoko stated coldly as she readied to engage combat once again.

"Really? And how are you going to that with just one hand?" Kuchinabi asked.

"What are you talking about I sitll have..." Kayoko said as she clutched her fists and then noticed that her left hand wouldn't move.

"What in the..." Kayoko whispered.

"That is my bloodline limit...I can temporarily disable anything that touches my blood. When mixed with a substance that contains water it can even temporarily move and enter a persons' body and then move onto where ever I desire." Kuchinabi said smirking.

Kayoko threw a glare filled with hatred at her, but Kuchinabi still was cautious enough not to look in her eyes. Kayoko rushed at her with her right hand ready to beat Kuchinabi to a pulp.

Kuchinabi just smirked and evaded the punch and then Kayoko launched a kick at her. The kick however did connect, again with her face and Kayoko quickly flicked something out of her kunai holster.

"Suck on this bitch." Kayoko said as she threw the exploding tag at Kuchinabi.

Kuchinabi's eyes widened and just as the tag hit her, Kayoko formed a single handed seal to make it instantly explode. Kayoko jumped back to avoid the explosion as blood rained towards her. She carefully evaded the blood just incase and then noticed it wasn't blood at all, but mud.

"_Another kawarimi! Damn it...Atleast I'm regaining a bit of feeling in my hand already." _Kayoko thought as she quickly turned around ready to counter an expected attack.

Instead of an attack, Kayoko saw Kuchinabi about an inch or four away from her, just standing there smirking widely. She then noticed a snake rapidly pulling back at her side, having Kuchinabi's sword in it's mouth, dragging it back to it's master. Kayoko launched a kick towards her head, but Kuchinabi evaded and moved herself behind Kayoko.

"This is the end Kayoko!" Kuchinabi yelled as she raised her sword ready to strike Kayoko down.

Orochimaru was keeping up with Itachi's Kage Bunshin fighting style, which slightly confused Itachi.

"_Damn it this way I'm just burning up my chakra...It seems that I must use my Mangekyou no matter what."_ Itachi thought as he barely landed a hit.

He forced to make eyecontact with Orochimaru and knew that now was his chance. As he just wanted to activate Tsukuyomi, Orochimaru's fist hit him in the face, followed up with another blow at the side of his head that knocked Itachi back.

The punch, having enough force, knocked Itachi against the wall, which in return made him collapse on the floor.

"Too close, too close...You almost had me in your doujutsu. I'll gladly experiment with it though...Time for me to make your body mine. But I'm disappointed a bit...I expected you to be atleast stronger then this, Itachi-kun..." Orochimaru said and unleashed an unholy laughter as he walked towards the fallen Uchiha Itachi.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: (flashes trough handseals) Oober fast update no jutsu! (kaboom) and there was a chappy! (everyone gasps)...fear the results of my will to make a certain girl very happy and my writing speed when being hold down with a shotgun(nudges kayo-chan) Anyway! cheers! An update that was like 00ber fast! muwhahahaha...Alright now I need to hurry, reply to the authors and continue writing(looks at kayo-chan with shotgun) yup definetely.

itachi349: I know, scary ain't it :)? Enjoy the new chappy

gatta read: If Kayoko dies right now I'd be dead...deader then dead...I'd be so dead that even dead people would call me dead.

Arsenel: wtf man! You weren't the first to review for once O.o I thought already that those tips didn't work out or something and that you were either depressed or pissed off at me for screwing things up even more or something XD 'Damn turned on Itachi, but he was right but why him? Beside the Sharingan Itachi is one of the stronger people. I guess it makes sence in a werid way.' this line is something I didn't get tho...Itachi is turned on O.o? And Oro wants his body and in order to take over a 'hostile' body he'll need to weaken him as far as I know. Itachi will gain a summon in the future, just to spoil you XP I used Yomikayou before in the fight against the four ANBU members that were Hyuuga,Nara,Aburame and...something else. Sakon/Ukon have a diff ability. This soon enough for ya XD? And yeah, never give up hope

God in a box: In reply to your email, I bet he just likes you XD if you have access to his account btw, you can change his name and email if he doesn't use it at all anyway, lol. See how they pull it off here, ne ;)?

Anyway it will take a while before chapter 35 will be uploaded, midterms and exams is what have to prepare for the coming week so...you people will see me update anyway since some people are so wanting it (nudges kayo-chan again) Anyway...

On with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34:**

Footsteps, flashing trough the woods at a rapid pace.  
Kuchinabi raised her sword up into the air.  
Faster footsteps and a fast paced jump.

"This is the end Kayoko!" Kuchinabi yelled as she stroke down with her sword.

Kayoko unleashed her Mangekyou's powers as metal clashed against metal all of a sudden, sending her 'rescuer' and Kuchinabi back with a blast. Without even saying a word, the person who saved her unleashed a whole lot of chakra, giving Kuchinabi some trouble with holding her ground.

"Long time no see Kayoko-san." Dorimaru said as the chakra burned the black strappings away that were wrapped around his face.

"Tsch, and why did you come? I could have saved myself." Kayoko replied.

"...Now is not the time for that...But let's just say I felt an evil presence..." Dorimaru averted his fierce falcon eyes to Kuchinabi's.

"Let's go..." He muttered as he flashed away and stroke a second later with inmense force from behind.

Kuchinabi barely evaded the blast and launched a sword strike at Dorimaru, who blocked it with his own katana.

"Looks like you have improved as well, haven't you?" Kuchinabi asked Dorimaru as she tried to press him back.

His eyes seemed to pierce trough her as his chakra became more focused and circled around him.

"Hayabusa no Mai." He muttered as he flashed away and a storm of falcons dived out of nowhere at Kuchinabi.

She struck with her sword at the falcons that came diving down upon her, trying not to be shred to pieces by their beaks and claws.  
Dorimaru flashed at where Kayoko's katanas were lying and quickly picked them up.

"I believe these are yours..." Dorimaru said as he threw them at Kayoko.

Kayoko flexed her left hand, noticing she was able to use it once more. She snatched her katanas out of the air.

"Domo..." Kayoko said and raised a dark grin.

"Now, let's kill her." Dorimaru said.

"Heh, I'll gladly do it. So you just stay back and watch me do this. You can be my back up though, so pull off some nasty things you learned." Kayoko stated as she looked at Kuchinabi, who was getting better at ripping trough the falcons.

Dorimaru looked at her with his falcon eyes and let out a sigh.

"A girl's fight, ne?" He coldly asked.

Kayoko smirked and then charged forward towards where Kuchinabi was trapped by the falcon attacks. The falcon's flew away, notifying Kuchinabi that something else was going on.

She noticed Kayoko rushing at her and quickly held her sword to her side. Kayoko sidestepped and as Kuchinabi did the same shield herself from Kayoko's attack, she leaped over Kuchinabi and struck at her with both her katanas.

Kuchinabi barely evaded the two blows and slid over the ground for a short distance. She faintly noticed something behind her, causing her to jump up into the air.

"I missed her.However..." Dorimaru muttered as he reappeared.

"Oi bird! Stay out of this!" Kayoko commanded.

"Sorry, but I got some chakra to burn." Dorimaru said as he launched himself up into the air towards Kuchinabi.

"Damned good for nothing little battle stealing..." Kayoko muttered as she ran trough a long seal formation.

Dorimaru had launched himself towards Kuchinabi, ready to strike her with his katana.

Kuchinabi noticed him racing towards her at a abnormal high speed, so she tried to parry his blow the best she could. She succefully parried his strike, but the force of it send her further up into the air as Dorimaru flew past her.

Dorimaru returned to his normal falcon form and continued thrusting up into the air. When reaching a high enough altitude he made a u-turn and dived back towards Kuchinabi.

Halfway towards his way to Kuchinabi, Dorimaru changed back into his human form, ready to strike another blow. Kuchinabi looked slightly over her shoulder to see his incoming and again tried to block it.

The metal of both swords scrapped against each other, but due to the speed and power Dorimaru had from his dive, Kuchinabi lost her grip on the sword, causing it to fall down to the ground.

Dorimaru again returned to his falcon form as he tried to regain altitude and dived at her once more, this time returning to his human form the instant he started diving.

"_One more time and then..._" Dorimaru thought as he dived downwards.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan, Kayoko style!" Kayoko yelled, causing Dorimaru's and Kuchinabi's eyes to widen as a pillar of flames surrounded around Kayoko before launching at Kuchinabi.

Kuchinabi threw her hands in front of her to shield herself as the pillar of fire hit her. Dorimaru had no other choice then to go trough the pillar as well, since it was too late to change course and evade Kayoko's fire technique.

He threw his hands in front of his face and dived trough the pillar. His speed created a slight gap in the pillar, causing the fire to temporarily split out of his way, giving him a safe land.

"Oi, that could've killed me Kayoko-san." Dorimaru stated as stood up from his landing.

"I told you that this is my fight. So just stay back and just make yourself useful with long range jutsu, but I'm going to finish her off." Kayoko said.

"I think you just did that." Dorimaru plainly stated as he looked up to the slowly disappearing fire jutsu. Kayoko grabbed hold of her katanas once more as she narrowed her eyes into the fire.

"No, she used a Kwarimi again." Kayoko stated as a hardened up mud clone fell out of the fire. Kayoko spun around and stabbed one of her katanas into the ground.

"I'm not blind, you bitch. Sending a lethal snake towards me, covered with a little genjutsu won't work on me." Kayoko stated as a dead snake appeared under the katana that Kayoko had stabbed into the ground.

"Oh?" Kuchinabi stated as she perked an eyebrow at Kayoko.

Kayoko heard a small sizzling sound, she quickly took her katana out of the snake and jumped back, evading an explosion.

She then rushed trough the smoke and charged at Kuchinabi, who quickly pulled out two kunai to defend herself from Kayoko's strikes.

"Without a sword, you'll never even put a scratch on me." Kayoko said as she increased the speed of her blows.

Kuchinabi, who started having trouble blocking Kayoko's attacks with only two kunai, smirked at the statement Kayoko made.

"Who said I was without a sword?" She asked smirking.

Kayoko threw the comment off as she struck at Kuchinabi's side, but it wasn't deep enough to inflict a wound, so instead it just cut her robe's side open.

Dorimaru, however didn't disregard the comment that easily and looked to where Kuchinabi's sword had dropped down. The sword rose up from the ground, covered by a veil of chakra.

"This is bad..." He muttered as he charged at the sword and blocked it with his own as it charged towards Kayoko and Kuchinabi.

Kayoko meanwhile was slicing at Kuchinabi and had cut her two times at this point, carefully evading the blood spilling out. Kuchinabi tried her best not to get hit in the critical areas and evade Kayoko's attacks.

"_Why hasn't that sword impaled her yet...Damn it..._" She cursed and then noticed Dorimaru pushing it back behind Kayoko's back.

In this small distraction Kayoko kicked Kuchinabi away.

Kayoko rushed forward towards her and sliced with her katanas and Kuchinabi rolled away to dodge them. She jumped back up, only to lean back again to evade getting cut by Kayoko.

Kuchinabi preformed a handstand in order to evade the second slice and then she jumped back to gain some distance from Kayoko. She then rushed at Kayoko who held her katanas ready.

"Come and get it." Kayoko said as slightly shifted her position.

Kuchinabi headed straight towards Kayoko untill the last few meters in which she changed her direction and headed past her.

"What the..." Kayoko muttered as she spun around to go after her.

Dorimaru was still struggling with the sword as he heard rapid approaching footsteps. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kuchinabi speeding towards him.

"_Damn it..."_ He cursed in his mind as he steadily let one hand go of his katana.

Dorimaru aimed for her and shot multiple balls of fire towards Kuchinabi, who evaded them with ease though. Kuchinabi leaped over Dorimaru landed in front of her sword.

"And just where do you think you were going?" Kayoko smirked evilly at her as she appeared between the sword and Kuchinabi, just before kicking her away from the sword. Kayoko ran back towards her and sliced at her side, actually hitting her this time.

Dorimaru figured that the sword needed to stay out of Kuchinabi's grasp and that he had just the jutsu to do that.

"Ninpou...Hisutomu no Jutsu." Dorimaru said as an blizzard of icicles circled around the area of him and the sword.

Kuchinabi staggered back from the hit and tried her best to evade Kayoko's blows.

"Time to finish this, you bitch." Kayoko snarled as the dark red chakra veil covered her once again.

Kuchinabi's eyes widened in a moment of shock, only to be shaken out of it by a powerful kick from both of Kayoko's feet, which send her into the air. Kayoko leaped up towards her with both her katanas.

"Ich..." Kayoko said as she sliced Kuchinabi's chest open and spun over her head.

"Ni..." Kayoko sliced her back open, landing on the ground and then instantly jumping up again.

"San." Kayoko said as she sliced her left side wide open with her katanas.

As she moved across Kuchinabi's front, Kuchinabi could see the dark piercing look of her sharingan burning into her.

"Yon." Kayoko sliced trough her right side as well and landed on the ground again before leaping back up again, spinning over Kuchinabi.

In front of her once more Kayoko continued slicing at her.

"Go! Rokku! Nana! Hachi! Kyuu! Jyuu! Jyuu-Ichi! Jyuu-Ni! Jyuu-San! Jyuu-Yon!" Kayoko continuesly sliced at her continuesly without taking a break and then moved to her back.

"Katana Festival of Death!" Kayoko let out as she sliced two more times and then send Kuchinabi down with a kick to her head.

If being messed up by Kayoko's katanas wasn't enough, Kayoko unconsiously had send her flying towards Dorimaru's jutsu. She hit the blizzard of icicles that cut her up even more before the jutsu casted her off to the ground. Dorimaru noticed the sword he was holding back dropping down to the ground and dropped his jutsu as well then.

"Looks like you've done it..." Dorimaru said as he sheathed his katana back into it's holster.

Kayoko flexed a couple of muscles, seeing if the blood that had covered her body partly had effect on her.

"Hn, Definetely." Kayoko said as she wiped the blood off.

"He...Hehe...I'm not killed that easily..." Kuchinabi said as she slowly rose up from the ground.

"What in the freaking hell!" Kayoko let out as she readied her katanas once more and watched Kuchinabi's wounds close.

"Bloodline limit ability number two...Blood regenerates my body extremely fast though it leaves me unable to use nearly any chakra..." She stated as she grinned widely and held onto the side of her body.

"Tsch, so it's just finishing you off now." Kayoko muttered.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kayoko-chan but it appears as my last bit of strength is needed somewhere else." Kuchinabi said grinning before turning around and using the last of her strength to run at a high pace towards the Akatsuki compound.

"I'll catch her." Dorimaru said as he readied himself to charge at her full speed.

"Hell no you won't bird." Kayoko said. Dorimaru looked somewhat shocked at Kayoko, only to be knocked out the next second by her.

"If it wasn't for Itachi liking your sorry ass I would've killed you right now and say it was her fault, but I guess I can't hurt Itachi, ne?" Kayoko said to the unconcious Dorimaru before following Kuchinabi towards the compound.

While Kayoko and Kuchinabi had their own fight, back at the Akatsuki compound, Itachi was lying face down on the floor with the sinister Orochimaru approaching him.

"Too close, too close...You almost had me in your doujutsu. I'll gladly experiment with it though...Time for me to make your body mine. But I'm disappointed a bit...I expected you to be atleast stronger then this, Itachi-kun..." Orochimaru said and unleashed an unholy laughter as he walked towards Itachi.

"Well then, time to get myself a powerful young body...I think Kuchinabi finished your subordinates off by now." Orochimaru said as he flexed his neck when he arrived at Itachi's body.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes down towards the fallen Itachi and sensed something being wrong about him.

Itachi's eyes shot wide open and Orochimaru's eyes widened at hearing Itachi speak, "This is the end."

An explosion followed sending Orochimaru flying backwards only to be caught in a painful kick to his back from Itachi. The Snake Sannin rapidly grabbed his composure and landed gracefully before charging at Itachi.

"Hidden Snake Hands!" Orochimaru thrusted his snakes towards Itachi, who simply knocked them away. Itachi reached melee range and started punching and kicking Orochimaru. His fist was stopped mid-air as Orochimaru let his tongue out and wrapped it around Itachi's wrist.

"Got you!" Orochimaru let out before swinging him around and sending Itachi towards the wall.

Itachi put his feet against the wall to minimize the damage of the impact. He grabbed Orochimaru's tongue with his hand and pulled the Sannin towards him, delivering a powerful blow from his knee to Orochimaru's stomach.

Itachi then threw the Snake Sannin against the wall and jumped back as Orochimaru's tongue let him go.

"_I must use it...Though I don't control it very well it is the best thing to finish this before he decides to do use some power jutsu he doesn't care if I learn it."_ Itachi thoughts raced as Orochimaru flashed trough the handseals.

"DIE!" Orochimaru yelled as he folded his hands together and a shockwave of power was released from him, rapidly heading trough the room towards Itachi.

Itachi's eyes shifted to the Mangekyou Sharingan and gathered as much chakra as he could possibly do in a few seconds. Black flames surrounded his eyes as the shockwave came fightingly close to him.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi let out his doujutsu.

Black flames shot from his body towards the shockwave, shattering the shockwave and heading towards Orochimaru.

"What the hell is this jutsu!" Orochimaru managed to let out as the flames rushed at him.

The Snake Sannin let out screams of pain and agony as the black flames hit him and the screams slowly died out. Itachi fell down on one knee and breathed deeply in and out.

"Damn it...I put too much chakra in to it...Doesn't matter...That bastard is atleast dead..." Itachi said as he tried to regain his breath.

"Damn you..." He heard Orochimaru mutter and breath just as heavy as he slowly stumbled towards Itachi.

Itachi's eyes widened as Orochimaru stumbled towards him.

"You're...body...will be...MINE!" Orochimaru yelled as a purple chakra covered his body and he stood up straight once more.

"Raiton! Raijinheki!" They both heard being yelled before a barrier of thunder and lightning seperated them. A split second later the barrier fell over towards Orochimaru, who jumped back to avoid falling under it.

"Raiton! Raigeki!" Orochimaru and Arashi both let out the justu at the same time, making the lightningbolts collide with eachother.

"Just what the hell are you doing, Orochimaru?" Arashi asked as his eyes flickered the same way as his lightning bolt.

"Hehehe, You're a fool Arashi." Orochimaru said smirking. Itachi slowly stood up and tried to get ready to continue fighting.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Itachi heard a woman's voice call out.

Itachi spun around and noticed a now white skinned Kuchinabi run towards them.

"You finished the job?" Orochimaru asked smirking.

"...No. Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama." Kuchinabi stated.

"Well, doesn't matter...We're leaving." Orochimaru stated.

"Like I'd let you, you fool." Arashi said as he began a one handed seal sequence.

"I'd like to see you try differently." Orochimaru said smirking. Just then Kayoko rushed into the building and halted.

"Itachi, kill that bitch!" She yelled, shocking Itachi slightly.

"Sayonara, Itachi-kun. Here's a present for." As Kuchinabi swung herself around his neck and planted a quick kiss on his mouth before running towards Orochimaru.

Kayoko narrowed her eyes in anger at Kuchinabi as Itachi was pretty much shocked into a coma state.

"Raiton..." Arashi muttered as Orochimaru just smirked and formed handseals with Kuchinabi and Kayoko rushed towards the two of them with her katanas ready to kill.

"See ya around, Arashi." Orochimaru said and started laughing before he popped off with Kuchinabi and Arashi's lightning hit the wall behind the place where they were standing.

Kayoko stopped in her tracks and cursed as her eyes were filled with hatred.

"Damn him." Arashi said as he snapped his fist shut.

Kayoko looked over her shoulder towards Itachi, who'se state of perplexity had changed into silent emotionless face with only his Sharingan burning in his eyes. There followed a short moment of silence that was disrupted by a loud explosion.

"Now what..." Arashi said as he rushed off.

"Kayoko..." Itachi said coldly.

"Itachi." Kayoko replied.

"Let's follow Arashi-sama." Itachi stated before following Arashi.

"Tsch, that's the best and only option, isn't it?" Kayoko muttered before following him.

They headed outside into the valley and noticed that Orochimaru's quarters had exploded and were burning down as they looked at it. Surprisingly, the flames were kept in control and didn't even spread as they just burned down only Orochimaru's place.

"Looks like he had this well prepared. Itachi, Kayoko...Do you need to have any injuries treated?" Arashi asked as he stared at the fire.

"I'm fine but it looks like..." Kayoko stated calmly as she looked at Itachi.

"I'm not seriously injured either, just burned up a lot of chakra..." Itachi interupted Kayoko.

"Then, I'm going to make everyone of the Akatsuki organisation to get here immediately to hear my plan of next orders...Both of you, rest up...Tomorrow we'll have a long day." Arashi said before turning around and heading back into the compound.

"Itachi, are you really ok?" Kayoko asked.

"Ha, I'm alright..." Itachi said and started walking past Orochimaru's burning room to head to his own.

"Itachi!" Kayoko said as she grabbed a hold of Itachi's arm and turned him around.

"What is..." Itachi said but his question was muffled with a long deep kiss from Kayoko as she wrapped her arms around him.

"That for?" Itachi asked slightly confused as soon as Kayoko broke their kiss.

"Good night, Itachi." Kayoko said as she let go of him and walked off to her room.

"...No, this isn't a good night." Itachi muttered as he clutched his fist and looked towards the fire that still raged in Orochimaru's old room.

Just as anger raged in Itachi's mind, heart and in his Mangekyou Sharingan that pierced into the fire.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Yo people! here it is! A new chapter!...Haha, no even better yet XP two chapters at once!...Fear the influence of certain people on me XP... Next chapter I'll write something you'll all have to read so this author's note is just in reply to the reviewers :)

itachi349: ...What is O.o?

Ann-nee: Hope you don't mind calling you like this but it's easier I guess...XP. Anyway, well yeah he needs to keep slithering on right? And Kuchinabi can't die for the sole reason of: AnimeEpisode 71 around 18 minutes or so... Check it out, ne :P Sister complex huh? had a laugh about the profile though lol. Though I think he likes you more then that I don't know how you and him are so whatever ;p keep readin!

Arsenel: Dude, (polishes shoes and kicks arsenel's ass) you go and make sure to show her that you don't like the way it's going between you and her, but don't like not eat and stuff caus that won't help shit. Also have your friends help out if they know her and she absolutely won't talk to you. And no need to be sorry about the shotgun thing, if it wasn't pointed at me I'd be slacking off and you people would need to wait longer XP Yon Chi Four...it's the same thing, japanese people have multiple words for the same thing, kinda annoying :s And you know Orochimaru, he'll always make his way out one way or another until he'll fall at the hands of either Naruto, Sasuke or Jiraiya...or someone else XP And what's next you'll just have to read now XP

Now on with the story!

**

* * *

Chapter 35:**

Itachi woke up the next day around noon by loud knocking on his door.

"Oi, Itachi, you little fighting punk, wake up and let me hear the story how you kicked that snake bastard's ass already!" Kisame shouted.

Itachi groaned as he rose up from his bed and flexed his muscles. Appearantly a lot of his chakra had already recovered, or atleast enough to make him feel 'energetic' again.

"Itachi! Come on brat, Arashi-sama is having all of us coming together and all." Kisame yelled. Itachi jumped out of bed, walked towards the door and opened it.

"First of all...What the hell is with the attitude?" Itachi asked Kisame.

"You freaking fought that treacherous snake bastard by yourself and pretty much won, meaning I didn't even get a chance to slice at that freakshow since I came back this morning..." Kisame said, obviously annoyed he didn't get a chance to fight.

"Well that's tough luck on your side I guess...I didn't get a chance to take a shower or eeat so mind if I do that before we hurry off?" Itachi asked. Just then Dorimaru landed next to Kisame.

"Hurry up, It seems Arashi-sama is in a dangerous mood today...Also, let Kayoko-san know she must come as well." Dorimaru stated.

"Dorimaru, long time no see. But, why arren't you going to tell her yourself?" Itachi asked.

"That's because birdman over here interfered with Kayoko-chan's and Kuchinabi's battle and got knocked out by Kayoko." Kisame said grinning widely. Dorimaru grunted and didn't like the fact he got knocked out so easily.

"I see. I guess Kayoko is a pain at times when she is determined to fight someone...Anyway, wait a minute and I'll be with you in a refreshened state. Kisame, you handle Kayoko then." Itachi stated and before they could even reply, Itachi shut the door and headed towards the bathroom.

After quickly showering and eating some rice balls of yesterday, Itachi headed out.

"So they already left, ne?" Itachi stated when he opened the door and noticed Kisame and Dorimaru not standing there.

"Doesn't matter, it's not like there is a wide variety of places for them to go..." Itachi said, talking in himself as he closed the door and started walking off.

"Yo, Ita-..." Kayoko said as she hung down from the ceiling in front of Itachi.

However, since Itachi noticed this a bit too late, he walked into her. Their lips locked together and both of them slightly blushed by the sudden kiss.

"..._That's three times in half a day..."_ Itachi mused.

"_Was that just a way to kiss me back from last night...? Itachi normally easily evades sudden things..._" Kayoko thought as she looked at Itachi who was staring at her with his emotionless face.

"Kayoko, We need to go right?" Itachi asked.

"Hm, It seems so...Hoshigaki told me. Arashi-sama appearantly pretty much changed his attitude and became quite serious as he contacted everyone. Appearantly everyone of the organisation and I litterally mean EVERYONE is here today. Not just the nine members but all of the subordinates as well." Kayoko stated as she dropped down from the ceiling.

"I see. He must be planning on doing something big then." Itachi stated as he walked past her.

"Yeah, let's hurry up. He already fried some people in rage I believe." Kayoko snickered as she ran towards Itachi.

"...What's so funny about that?" Itachi asked as he looked at Kayoko.

"That Arashi, He's being kind of evil actually today. He just randomly fries people when they didn't do anything and I wondered how it would look like if he zapped Hoshigaki or bird's ass for no reason." Kayoko snickered with an dark evil grin on her face.

"Really Kayoko, you have weird thoughts some times..." Itachi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's hurry and leave my thoughts to me, ok?" Kayoko said as she dragged Itachi after her.

"_She's energetic today...Extra energy left from last night's fighting?"_ Itachi wondered as he perked an eyebrow at her.

They soon reached the special assigned 'cave' where everyone was supposed to meet. It wasn't hard to find since the monkeys pointed the directions, which they actually did with out monkeying around. Dorimaru instantly landed on Itachi's shoulder as they walked towards their spot next to Kisame.

"I see Itachi joined us as well now...Then let's start this." Arashi stated in a serious voice, that even sounded a bit dark, as he stood in the centre of the half circle formed by the Akatsuki members and most of their subordinates stood behind them.

"Last night Orochimaru betrayed our organisation by attacking a fellow member, Uchiha Itachi. No matter what his reason might have been is currently unknown to me as I haven't talked to Itachi yet about this subject. However...It was still a betrayal no matter what as he even went against MY authority. Orochimaru's location is currently unknown as well. However...Orochimaru is now and forever an enemy of the Akatsuki and you kill him on sight if possible." Arashi said as his eyes flickered dangerously in the darkness of the cave.

"From this day on we have a lot of things to do. We have to establish multiple bases in each country and abandon this one. That snake can leak out information to multiple countries and they'd be storming in here in no time. So for this reason and the fact that we need to establish multiple bases, aside from myself, all nine Akatsuki members will be put into groups of two with their subordinates following them ofcourse. That is about it...Now..." Arashi stated as everyone paid close attention.

"The teams will be named later on and I'll give you all mission details trough a jutsu I know. I will give all of you a scroll with the jutsu basics so you can master the move and contact anyone you need to contact, just remember to be invisible. Now, since I believe most of you don't really know eachother very well..." Arashi stated, taking a short breath before continueing.

"We're going to have a party to know everyone a bit better!" Arashi said sounding cheerful as disco lights popped on in the cave, revealing a lot of food and drinks and even a dance floor where they appearantly had been standing on all this time.

Everyone from the Akatsuki fell over, quickly got back up and everyone sweat dropped.

"Arashi-sama...Are you serious?" The big Sasori asked.

"As serious as I am about leaving this place...We need to trust and know eachother. That's why I'm doing this." Arashi stated as he turned around and walked.

"Now, music." Arashi said as he snapped his fingers.

Spotlights were turned on and pointed to a small stage that was located a bit higher up in the cave. Everyone looked up and sweatdropped even more as they noticed a bunch of chimps on a guitar, base, drums and various other instruments. Suprising everyone, as the chimps started playing, the music actually sounded good.

"Well time to meet and mingle people." Arashi said as he turned towards the some what stunned crowd.

"...Hai." Everyone replied.

"Did I mention this time the sake and food isn't being paid trough your paychecks...?" Arashi stated, grabbing the attention of all the older Akatsuki members for a second, before they all threw themselves onto the food and drinks present.

"Well, I guess we should get to know the others better, right? Want something to eat or drink before it's all gone?" Kayoko asked.

"Hm, nothing yet." Itachi replied.

Kayoko looked at him for another second or two before heading towards where everyone was struggling to get something to eat.

"Move your asses already! Other people need to get some food as well! I said move!" Kayoko yelled as she struggled trough the mass, punching random people to make her way trough.

Itachi averted his eyes from the hungry mass of Akatsuki members and looked at Arashi, who was smirking at the members of the organisation.

He then noticed a pair of slit golden eyes behind Arashi, making Itachi draw out a kunai. However, as he noticed Arashi was calmly saying somethings and didn't even avert his eyes from the mass, Itachi figured it would most likely be a subordinate of his.

Meanwhile everyone had grabbed a selection of food and backed off the buffet, surprisingly leaving more then half still left for later. Kayoko had managed to grab some dango sticks and looked over towards where Itachi was.

Appearantly, Itachi was checking out the people of the Akatsuki as his eyes wandered over the members. So, Kayoko decided to do pretty much the same thing and see if she could get to know them a bit better.

Itachi was indeed checking out the entire organisation. After seeing all or rather most of them, he came to one conclusion. This was world's most colorful arrangement of people in one place.

His thoughts trailed off as he looked at every single one of them, wondering how the heck some of them actually got the way they were. There was even a guy that looked like a freaking plant.

Itachi's vision was obscured by a red haired woman that stepped in front of him.

"Ano, You're Uchiha Itachi-sama, right?" The woman asked as she slightly bowed her head.

"Yes, though the sama addition is not really necessary." Itachi stated as he looked at her.

"It's only proper for someone who'se above me in rank Itachi-sama." She said as she slightly bowed again.

"What do you want from me?" Itachi asked.

"Eh?" The woman looked up at him and slightly blushed.

"...Well?" Itachi asked.

"Ah, sorry. I'm supposed to introduce myself since that is the point of this entire party, isn't it?" She replied.

"Yeah." Itachi said.

"My name is Salira, First class medic-nin and subordinate of Zetsu-sama. Glad to make your acquaintance." Salira said as she bowed once again.

"Zetsu-sama?" Itachi asked as he perked an eyebrow.

"Uhm...That guy over there, the one with the black and white face and the huge venus fly trap leaves next to his head." Salira pointed her master out.

"...What the hell is that guy doing to Kayoko?" Itachi wondered out loud as he narrowed his eyes on Zetsu.

"Oh no! He's going at it again! I feel sorry for that girl..." Salira said as she looked at her master.

"...I feel sorry for him if Kayoko decides to slice him up." Itachi blinked at the sight.

Kayoko was normally eating her dango as the man named Zetsu was sniffling her hair and shoulders like some kind of dog.

"Er...Can I help you? If you want to know the perfume I'm wearing I could tell you..." Kayoko said, slightly confused of why someone would be sniffing her.

"Such perfect smell!" The man wailed as water, not tears but litterally water, fell down from his eyes.

"Thank you...?" Kayoko replied as she blinked at Zetsu, who cried water continuesly right now, only to have it absorbed instantly by his leafs.

"And such a soft skin...we've never seen skin like this before." Zetsu said as he started poking Kayoko's arm.

"...Don't poke me." Kayoko replied as she took another stick of dango and ate from it.

"It looks so tasty to us as well!" Zetsu cheered.

"Yeah this dango is the best...Want a bite?" Kayoko asked as she looked at her dango.

"Really? Zetsu may have a bite?" Zetsu asked.

"There's more then enough...Why are you referring to yourself in the third person?" Kayoko asked.

"We are we? Anyway, Zetsu may really have a bite, no doubts?" Zetsu asked.

"...Sure have a bite." Kayoko said as she held out another dango stick.

However that stick soon fell to the floor as Zetsu sunk his teeth into Kayoko's flesh.

"Just what the are you doing, you perverted bastard..." Kayoko said as she glared at Zetsu.

"Youw saiwd we could hawe a baighte." Zetsu said as he drooled over Kayoko's arm.

Kayoko's eyes twitched at him before she delivered a kick to his stomach, making Zetsu let go of her arm. She then started to pound on him, saying things along the lines of not only having wasted a stick of dango but also to have drooled on her arm and never forgiving him for letting bite marks behind on her arm.

"I assume your master won't be able to move after a while after this..." Itachi stated as he looked at Kayoko who contiuesly pounded on Zetsu, while Kisame and Sasori were watching the fight in amusement even betting of who would win.

"...He's such a greedy guy...Honestly it's tough being a subordinate to a cannibalistic plant man like him." Salira said as she shrugged.

"Cannibalistic?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah he likes to eat human flesh, though he prefers corpses over alive humans. Also his favourite meal is woman. He always wants to sink their teeth in them." Salira let out a sigh.

"...Doesn't that put you in danger as well if he's hungry?" Itachi asked.

"No, without me he'd have a tough time getting nice meals. And he only will eat meat. Anything that is a fruit or vegetable he will place back on a tree or something." Salira said nodding.

"...You got to be kidding me." Itachi replied.

"Nope, actually if you serve him a cooked meal consisting only of vegetables he'll freak out. One of his spies did that once on April Fools. Poor fellow couldn't live to tell the tale himself." Salira said as she sighed again.

"Itachi-san, that guy is even more crazy then sharkface." Dorimaru said, who had been silently sitting on his shoulder this entire time.

"I'd say Kisame is pretty sane compared to that guy..." Itachi said nodding.

"It...talked?" Salira asked as she awkwardly looked at Dorimaru, whoturned his falcon head towards Salira and stared at her with his piercing eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dorimaru asked.

"...Er, nothing. I just didn't...expect that?" She replied.

"Oi Dorimaru, let's help Kayoko stay out of trouble." Itachi stated.

"Looks like that won't be neccessary." Dorimaru stated.

"Hm?" Itachi briefly looked at his feathered friend before looking at Kayoko.

Kayoko was just about to land another punch on Zetsu's face when a hand rushed out of the shadows and grabbed her punch in it's tracks. A pair of slit golden eyes looked at her from the shadows.

"That's about enough of you two." A woman's voice spoke from the direction of which the eyes were.

"Says who?" Kayoko asked.

"If you're asking for my name, you don't need to know." The woman replied as her eyes seemed to smile.

"Oi, Neechan you really needed to stop them? Sasori and I already made bets on how Kayoko-chan would beat Sasori up and how long he would still last." Kisame said, both of them somewhat frowning to have their source of entertainment taken away.

Well you couldn't really tell that Sasori was frowning, but he didn't seemed to be pleased either.

"Hoshigaki, if this is your sister then call her back so I can beat this freakshow up even more for biting my arm." Kayoko said as she threw a glare towards Kisame.

"I am not his sister by blood. Everybody just calls me that because they don't know my name and I'm not planning on letting anyone know." She replied.

"Oi, oi. That's about enough. Let her go, would you? Kayoko-san won't fight Zetsu-san anymore. So get back here already." Arashi spoke loudly trough the room before taking a zip of his sake.

"Hai, Arashi-sama." 'Sister' said as she let go off Kayoko and pulled her arm back in to the shadows.

"We'll have a more introducing talk later, Kayoko-san." She said before her eyes disappeared from the shadows and reappeared behind Arashi, who smirked as he looked at the whole ordeal.

"So Sasori. Since I'm the one who basically won, pay up." Kisame said grinning.

"What! But the match was stopped before it actually ended!" Sasori yelled at Kisame.

"That's why Zetsu lasted the closest to my predicted time and you lose." Kisame said grinning.

"I'm not paying you for an unfinished match..." Sasori glared at Kisame.

"Fine, fine, sore loser..." Kisame muttered. Sasori growled at Kisame as he heard the statement, but since fighting would be pretty useless, he gave it a rest.

"So now what are we going to do for entertainment?" Kisame wondered as Kayoko walked to the buffet and grabbed some more dango sticks.

"Let's have a couple of bottles of sake to freshen up our minds." Sasori suggested.

"Hehehe, Sounds great." Kisame said grinning widely.

"...So I even need to work during a party like this...I've got no luck." Salira sighed as she ran towards the beat up Zetsu.

Dorimaru hopped off Itachi's shoulder and transformed into his human form.

"Well time to get to know the others better..." Dorimaru stated.

"You go on ahead already. I'll go to Kayoko." Itachi stated in return as he walked towards Kayoko.

"Well that was surprising..." Itachi stated as he reached Kayoko's spot.

Kayoko, who had her back towards him at the time, turned around to face him while she threw away another used dango stick.

"That's my line. Really, some people are weird around here." Kayoko muttered as she ate the next one of her dango.

"But also powerful, don't forget that. You were just lucky." Itachi stated.

"Naaah, I could take him any day. Want some?" Kayoko asked smirking as she held out a dango stick.

"Arigatou." Itachi replied as he grabbed the stick.

"Anyway, they all seem somewhat interesting though." Kayoko stated.

"Yeah, esspecially the woman with the golden eyes. I couldn't track her with my eyes." Itachi stated.

"Impressed...?" Kayoko asked as she put the dango stick in her mouth and slightly looked at Itachi.

"No, I didn't say I was impressed, just interested in what kind of kunoichi she is." Itachi stated.

"So did I impress you with that little display on that plant guy just now?" Kayoko asked as she threw her empty dango stick away.

"I was impressed that guy could sniff you without you even being slightly annoyed by it..." Itachi replied.

"Hehe, I was kind of distractd by the dango. These things are really addictive." Kayoko said grinning sheepishly.

"Anyway, I'm going to see waht I can find out about everyone. See you later." Itachi stated before walking off.

"Want a piece of advice?" Kayoko heard from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a pair of golden eyes in the darkness.

"Why would I need that?" Kayoko asked.

"It's just some friendly words of advice. Now do you want it or not?" 'Sister' asked.

"Tell it already then if you are so persistent." Kayoko said slightly annoyed as she chewed on her dango.

"Just so you know, this organisation has a lot of men. However they are mostly abnormal. Aside from Arashi-sama and Itachi they're all unattractive to the females of the Akatsuki..." 'Sister' replied.

"Ne, neechan...That's rude to say..." Salira said as she stood up from Zetsu's spot, who had walked away to go inspect the other people of the Akatsuki.

"Whether you like it or not, it's the truth. You know that too Salira-san. After all, you've always every now and then stared at Arashi-sama, didn't you?" 'Sister' said, as pearl white teeth in the shadows revealed a smirk on her face.

Salira slightly blushed and looked in annoyance at the presence in the shadows.

"So you're saying that if I like Itachi, I'd need to be careful because there might be girls who like him in this organisation?" Kayoko asked.

"Yeah, any kunoichi could just sneak into his room. They wouldn't dare do that with Arashi-sama since he's the big boss" She leered at Salira for a moment before continueing, "...but it's different with Itachi-san. For example, I could easily enter his room at night and..." 'Sister' stopped as Kayoko started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"What, you ask? I see why that man threw this party. You really lack knowledge of how Itachi is." Kayoko laughed. Her face turned on a smirk as Kayoko stopped laughing.

"I'd like to see you go and try do anything with Itachi. He'd definetely kill you, neesan." Kayoko said, emphasizing the last part.

"Looks like my advice was then meaningless, huh?" She replied as she smirked once more.

"Ah! I forgot it again! Damn it!" Salira blurted out all of a sudden as she threw her hands onto her head.

"Huh?" Kayoko and Neesan looked awkwardly at the red haired medic-nin. (A/N: I'll be calling sister Neesan from this point on...don't feel like doing the quotes much longer XP)

"My name is Salira. Subordinate of Zetsu-san. Glad to make your acquaintance." Salira said as she bowed for Kayoko.

"Introductions...well allow me to introduce myself as well then, I guess." Kayoko said.

"I'm Uchiha Kayoko. On paper I'm Itachi's subordinate but in reality I'm a team-mate of his, I suppose." Kayoko stated.

"Hmph." Neesan let outas her golden eyes closed and only a slight line of gold could be seen.

Meanwhile Dorimaru had stumbled upon Sasori and Kisame who sat down on the ground drinking bottles of sake.

"Why the hell are you sitting on the grond sharkface?" Dorimaru asked.

"Hnnn...That's you right birdie? Come on sit down as wel! Sake is the best to ground while sitting on the drink. Right, Saso?" Kisame stated, obviously already a bit drunk.

"You're already drunk? Really..." Dorimaru stated as he rubbed his forehead.

"Shut up and join the drinkfest birdie...hickup..." Kisame said.

"...No." Dorimaru replied.

"Ne, Saso...This bird really needs some sake don't you say? Drunk is being the best----" Kisame stated.

"Indeed." Sasori replied as he nodded.

"Oi, wait up one second..." Kisame said as he narrowed his eyes on Sasori and leaned forward towards him.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasori asked as he eyes Kisame awkwardly.

"You have a puppet body... right?" Kisame asked.

"So?" Sasori asked in return as he took another zip.

"How the hell can a puppet get drunk...?" Kisame asked as he perked an eyebrow. Sasori blinked at Kisame before dropping his bottle of sake.

"I...can't get drunk...Oh my god, I just realised that...Aaaaaaah I can't get drunk!" Sasori bursted out in tears as he cried on Kisame's shoulder.

"Yeah must be tough, ne? For sake is the best. But it's alright, there is more then just sake to live...there's woman." Kisame comforted Sasori.

"This sight, is going to hunt me till the end of my days..." Dorimaru said before turning around.

"Yosh! I've found the perfect thing that will cheer you up!" Kisame jumped up and posed dramatically.

"What? Something that will relieve me from the fact I'll never get drunk again in my life?" Sasori looked hopeful at Kisame.

"Exactly! We'll have all the kunoichi in the Akatsuki compete in a mudwrestling contest and afterwards a wet t-shirt contest!" Kisame cheered.

"Owww! Now you're talking! I already forgot what my worries were!" Sasori cheered as he jumped up, nearly slamming his puppet tail into a couple of subordinates and tables that stood not too far off.

"...Is he really unable to get drunk?" Dorimaru muttered as he heard the two Akatsuki members let out a heartily laughter.

"Now to kindly ask all the kunoichi to mud wrestle for us with my dear and beloved Same-..." Kisame said as he reached out for Samehada that was supposed to be on his back, but was missing at the time.

"Huh?" Kisame let out only to be smacked in his face along with Sasori by his own Samehada, that was swung by Neesan from the shadows. They flew halfway trough the room and landed on top of eachother.

"Just what in the world were you guys thinking! Threatening us subordinates to do those kind things!" Neesan yelled as she dropped Kisame's Samehada down on the ground. Sasori crawled towards her location and slowly rose up from the ground.

"Now now Neesa----n! It was to forget my worries! Though I already forgot them, I'm sure they'll come back if I don't see the kunoichi mud wrestle." Sasori said as he put into the shadows. Neesan's eyes twitched annoyed in the shadows as Sasori held his arms in to the shadows.

"Just what do you think you're holding onto..." Neesan glared at the big Sasori.

"Hmm...Let's see...It's soft..." Sasori said as he squeezed with his hands, Neesan looking obviously annoyed.

"And it appears to be larger then my hands and round..." Sasori stated as he felt with his hands what shape it was that he was holding.

"Ow! And something is pointing out of it! Hmmm...what could this be..." Sasori said as he sunk deep into his thoughts to ponder about what he had in his hands.

"Raiton..." Neesan muttered as her eyes narrowed at Sasori, who really was meditating on what he had in his hands.

"No, no...Not a Raiton move...Raiton jutsu hurt...this is really really soft..." Sasori said as he pinched once more.

"Lightning Pulse no Jutsu." Neesan let out a pulse of lightning, which knocked Sasori back towards Kisame, who had slowly stood up now, but was dropped back down by Sasori falling once more on him.(A/N: Srry was too lazy to tranlate it to japanese XP)

"Pervert!" Neesan yelled before switching her position back towards Kayoko and Salira.

"Oooww...You should teach me that move sometime." Kayoko said smirking after witnessing Neesan's jutsu.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to teach anyone any of my moves." Neesan replied.

"Well Raiton moves aren't really my style anyway but that would be funny to do to any random perv." Kayoko said smirking as she looked at the golden eyes that watched her from the shadows.

"Hn, I know that." She replied in a whisper.

The rest of the party consisted mostly drinking and chatting, with an occasional random event happening. Such random events that Itachi vowed not to so much as touch sake that day.

He came with this desicion after watching two male subordinate's from Sasori get rejected by two female ones from Deidara. After being rejected by those women, the men started crying and hugging eachother as the girls playfully kissed eachother in front of them.

"_Yeah...I definetely don't want to be part of such things..."_ Itachi nodded to himself after witnessing that.

Kayoko however had no such plans and after her first two shots of sake, she prety much became drunk and started to act drunk as well. From jumping onto Sasori's shoulder, demanding a piggy back ride, to poking Zetsu with kunai, in order to see if his blood was red or if he had any at all, to clinging onto Itachi while swinging her head from left to right on the beat of the music.

Arashi had fallen asleep from the sake and after a while he woke up again. He looked around and noticed things were pretty chaotic, as people were drunkenly having piggy back ride races with people continuesly bumping into eachother.

"Hehehe...Damn...Whattimeis it?" Arashi wondered as he looked up towards the ceiling of the cave.

"...Somewhere in the evening." Neesan replied as she appeared behind him.

"Hmm...So you're not drunk, huh? Can't be helped, huh?" Arashi asked as he looked at her.

"Someone must keep an eye on everyone and you know that I am suited best for that job." Neesan replied.

"Hai, hai...Well enough is enough I guess..." Arashi said as he stood up.

"Yo-------- mi-----na------ saaaa------n! We need to leave early in the morning morning, morning oh so bright, morning with the sun set for a fight." Arashi drunkenly sang and then shook his head.

"Er...what was I going to say? hmm...Oh yeah...We're going to stop now." Arashi announced. The crowd let out a reply of disappointment and wonder in reply.

"Hai, hai, hai...I know, I know...It's cruel to yippie diddlie doo. But people still need to check everything and pack their stuff to leave...Now get the hell out of here!" Arashi said as he motioned them out. The crowd murmured amongst eachother as they all steadily wlaked out of the cave.

Itachi, being still sober, hurried in front of the crowd with Kayoko sleepily hanging on his back and looked outside at the list who he was paired up with as partner. When he saw that he and Kisame had both the country of water and the country of fire, Itachi slightly smirked before continueing for his room.

"Oi Kayoko...Time get off and go to your room..." Itachi said as he stood in front of his room.

"hmmm, don't wanna..." Kayoko murmured as she snuggled Itachi.

"...Fine then I'll take you myself." Itachi stated.

"No, don't wanna." Kayoko murmured as she shifted her body from left to right.

"Fine you'll sleep in my room..." Itachi muttered as Kayoko laid her head against Itachi's. Itachi opened the door to his room and entered his room.

"_I actually believe she would've continued to cling onto me if I tried to put her in her own bed..."_ Itachi mused after putting Kayoko down on his bed.

He walked back to his door to shut it and then walked towards Kayoko again. He grabbed the blankets and tucked Kayoko in before he laid down on the ground next to his bed so he could sleep there.

Itachi closed his eyes and heard Kayoko shuffle in his bed, which didn't really disturb him. That was until Kayoko fell out of his bed and on top of Itachi.

"...Warm..." Kayoko sleep talked as she rubbed her cheek against Itachi's.

"Fine, fine...Just don't hate me for it in the morning..." Itachi stated as he carefully stood up with Kayoko in his arms and laid with her in his bed now.

Itachi stroke trough her hair for a while,Kayoko making actually somewhat of purring sound as he did. As he stopped stroking her hair, Kayoko moved closer towards Itachi, resting her head on his arm and soon after both of them had fallen sound asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

(puts on Kyuubi voice) **IMPORTANT NOTICE: From this chapter onward there will be M rated scenes and I'll warn you when an lemon occurs or when violence in fight scenes becomes more violent. Other then that I'll keep it T-rated since half of the story is already done...I think? Anyway lemons will be written in the future and I will mark them so if you are 'underage' or don't want to read lemons you can skip them, same with the violent scenes. This chapter also pushes the limits of T rated but it's not lemony IMO. The chapter is written from Kayoko PoV (Point of View), so just so you know who 'I' is from the beginning. Also don't misunderstand the start of the chapter ;)**

**Now on with the story! **(drops Kyuubi voice) (On a side note: kayoko's outfit for this chappy can be found in my profile if you wonder about how it looks. If you do look at it, please review the drawing as well so I can tell my best friend what you think XP)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36:**

"I've been waiting all night for this moment..." A dark male voice said to me as he ran his hand trough my hair.

I moved my body over his and placed my cheek against his, moving my mouth to his ear.

"Now, now...Be patient...You should treat a girl like me gently..." I replied in a soft seductive voice.

"Oh but I will, my dearest..." He said as he caressed me with his other hand.

Normally I would have stuck a kunai in hand for such actions. Actually, normally I never would have been in this kind of situation.

After all, who would've thought that I, Uchiha Kayoko should wear lingerie on the age of fifteen in order to complete a mission.

You must be thinking right now, what kind of perverted mission makes a girl like me 'share' a bed with a guy I don't even know?

Well let me start with the beginning of this mission, instead of the entire beginning of this all.

Telling you that would take far too long as I've been trough a lot this past year and some months. It was the morning after Arashi-sama's 'get-to-know-yourself-and-your-comrades-better' party. I woke up to find myself in Itachi's bed and in his arms.

I sleepily stared at his face for a few moments before my brain started working again. Realising that something might have happened between us, as I recall having quite a lot of sake..; I pulled up the blankets to see if I still had my clothes properly on.

After confirming that I still wore everything, I let out a sigh of relief that my first time doing it wasn't while being drunk and unable to remember it happening afterwards.

I looked back up towards Itachi, who was still sleeping. And I must admit, his face is kind of cute while he's asleep.

Unconsioucly, or atleast I think I did it without thinking, I moved my hand up to his face and stroke his face. Instantly, Itachi's hand shot up from underneath the blankets and grabbed my hand.

"Good morning, Kayoko..." Itachi said as he opened his eyes, looking straight into mine.

"Hmph...So you were awake already,huh?" I asked him as I rose up from bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"No, you just woke me up...You should go to your room and get ready to leave." Itachi stated.

"Oh yeah...We're leaving...Can't I just take a bath in your bathroom?" I asked him as I dropped back down.

"...Do as you please just hurry up. I'll make breakfast for us then." Itachi said as he moved out of bed.

Not much happened after breakfast, we hurried up and packed our stuff into those handy Akatsuki robes and then headed out to meet up with Arashi-sama.

I was 'teamed-up' with Hoshigaki Kisame and Itachi and ofcourse there was that annoying bird that had to tag along. Arashi-sama handed us all a scroll with a jutsu he wanted us to learn for communication with eachother.

He told us that he'd distribute any missions given trough that jutsu and mission reports should be done the same way. As for payment, we would have to search out the client.

He also told us to burn the scroll after learning the jutsu, obviously he didn't want anyone outside of the organisation to have a way to contact them trough it. And so we set off for a long never-ending journey.

Our first destination was, much to Hoshigaki's dismay, the Country of Water.

We learned the jutsu on our first break...though I was the last to master it, since that stupid bird decided not to bother learning a technique that he wouldn't use anyway. I hate being last, esspecially if you're going to hear Hoshigaki chant that the entire road...untill I politely made him shut up with a pair of his own socks.

Anyway, not long after the start of our journey, Arashi-sama made contact with us saying we have a mission. Appearantly he had received a letter from an old friend of his that requested a mission and it just so happened that we were heading that direction.

The letter requested us that we'd kill her cheating husband. She explained she just couldn't leave him, because he is a powerful and greedy landlord, who could easily make her 'disappear'.

The woman had found out that her husband had a different women each night to statisfy his needs, and thus wanted the digusting pig dead. The woman learned about this from one of the women who had been with him, for he appearantly paid a very high sum of money to those who stayed the night with him.

The landlord had many body guards, so we had to use a more subtle way of killing him instead of killing everyone and alerting the shinobi stationed on the landlord's land. Also, the landlord's wife had a few loyal guards and friends stationed in the mansion, who she rather would keep alive.

Ofcourse they weren't stationed near the landlord's room but rather out on the courtyard and on her favourite spots to stay. Our mission was to, oh here it comes, make the female member of our group, a.k.a. the great Uchiha Kayoko, seduce the landlord and kill him in his bed.

One of the servants would hide a kunai inside his pillow as soon as we arrived, so I could grab that and kill him. I guess the most fun part so far about this mission was going shopping for lingerie to wear under the kimono I'd be wearing.

We arrived in a town nearby the landlord's land and went to look there for what I could wear.

After finding a shop I decided to atleast need some male opinions about what I was wearing as well for this mission to succeed.

Hoshigaki instantly volunteered after I mentioned it and Itachi said that he couldn't let Kisame be alone in a shop like that without someone to check up on him and decided to come along with me as well. I didn't think those two were such perverts though, they were both looking around in the shop and staring at certain things that hung there.

Anyway, the point was to get me something that looked extremely sexy and I didn't want it to be revealing. So after searching for a while I found something that might work and I headed for the private dressing rooms.

Itachi and Hoshigaki tagged along and waited outside of it with their backs towards the dressing room. However, I really needed their opinion for this and, since the outfit didn't reveal anything other then my curves, I stepped out of the dressing room.

"Well, what do you guys think?" I asked and they both turned around to face me.

"Marry me..." Kisame said in a high pitch voice before blood shot out of his nose, sending him backwards against a wall.

"Oh god no! Not another pervert!" A storeworker said as she walked over to Kisame.

"Ow my gosh! Look at the blood that's all over the floor! He must be super perverted!" Another one exclaimed.

"Oi, You there! Don't bring perverted guys in! They ruin our already dark red carpet with their blood!" The storeworker yelled.

"Ah sorry, I thought he wouldn't think perverted things from an innocent outfit like this." I said as I pointed at the outfit I was wearing.

"Are you kidding me? So kawaii-----." The other one squealed.

"Er...Thanks." I said, sweatdropping for some reason.

"We'll put him out on the street so you can pick him up later." The storeworker said as she picked up Hoshigaki along with the other one.

"Ok, will do that." I said before turning towards Itachi.

"And what do you think?" I asked as he had been silent the entire time.

There was no answer really so I looked at him, noticing he just plainly stared forward and blushed.

He blushed! Uchiha freaking Itachi blushed!

I wish I had a camera right there and then so I could tease Itachi with it for the rest of his life, but unfortunately, I had none.

However that pretty much settled my choice and figured Itachi was trying his best not to think perverted thoughts like Hoshigaki.

"Well I'm going to change back now, I'm taking this one." I stated as I turned around.

As I walked back towards the dressing room, I jiggled my behind and I could feel Itachi's eyes burning on my buns, following the movements from left to right.

"No peeking, Itachi." I said as I entered the dressing room, stuck my head out of it and my tongue out of my mouth.

As I withdrew my head back in, I softly snickered at how much fun this outfit would be if I happened to show it to Itachi again before the mission starts. Unfortunately for my pleasures, Itachi decided to be the one to scout the area before the mission commenced, but that still left me with one more victim.

After slipping into my seduction outfit, putting my kimono over it and doing my hair I walked back to camp site.

"Everything is set now I guess." Bird said, who had transformed into his human form with this time an Akatsuki robe and hat.

"Yeah Kayoko-chan will definetely make this a success and as soon as we hear the screams of that landlord we get to kick ass as well." Hoshigaki said grinning widely.

"Oi Hoshigaki..." I said smirking.

"Hm, what?" He replied as he turned his head towards me.

"Be seduced by me!" I exclaimed as I flashed the outfit in front of his eyes.

Blood shot out of his nose again and making him fly trough the air. He landed on bird, which made it even funnier and I just couldn't help but laugh like crazy.

"Birdbrain...is that you?" Hoshigaki asked as he grabbed bird's hand.

"Birdman...I don't think I'm going to make it..." Hoshigaki said and coughed.

"What the hell are you talking about...You are just freaking thinking perverted things about Kayoko-san." Bird replied.

"It's getting dark...oh so dark...no I must make it...I can make...it. So much more things to do in life...People to kill...booty to shag...I can make it!" Hoshigaki said as he pulled himself up and looked at me once more, as I still had my kimono open, showing my sexy little outfit.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Hoshigaki yelled as more blood shot out of his nose before fainting, making me nearly drop down but I remembered I had to keep my kimono clean so instead I just clutched my stomach and started laughing my lungs out.

Just then Itachi returned stating that the road was clear and we could move, with him, bird and Hoshigaki being my guards. He then noticed Kisame lying on the ground and looked at me, instantly fossilizing and blankly staring again.

"Ok, ok...enough fun for tonight." I said as I wiped the tears out of the corners of my eyes and closed my kimono.

"Well let's get going then Mr. fossil." I said as momentarily pressed my body against Itachi's arm and smirked at him.

"...Huh? Yeah let's get going..." Itachi replied as I let go of him. Hoshigaki just then woke up again and jumped up.

"God damn women are so cruel..." I heard him mutter as he and bird quickly walked after Itachi and me.

Once we reached the landlord's mansion, the guard stated that Itachi and the others aren't allowed to go in.

"We're her escort. If we aren't allowed to go in then she isn't going in. Our boss wants to make sure that she comes back safe as she is one of more...talented girls." Itachi stated calmly.

"Oi, I heard the boss had paid extra much for this one tonight, we can't send them away." The other guard said and then unnoticedly looked at us and slightly nodded.

I figured that that guard was one of the woman's friends or guards and I decided to use my female charm on the other guard.

"You wouldn't want to send me back on this cold night, now would you? After all my body is rea---lly cold now from just walking over here. You really don't want to send me back right? My guardians here tell me that I'm always really really rea----lly energetic after work and who knows...I might need to have another strong man for me tonight..." I said and seductively ran my finger over the guard's chest.

The guard was obviously arroused as I noticed him glancing at my lips and the rest of my body a couple of times before replying.

"Alright, fine. But only because I don't want to be responsible for the death of a girl like you." He stated blushing.

"Arigatou." I said smirking as the other guard opened the door and we entered the mansion.

"Damn the boss is going to get something good tonight." The guard said.

"I know..." The other one replied.

Once inside we calmly walked towards receiving hall and on my way I noticed a picture on the wall. It had a grinning younger Arashi-sama on it and an woman that looked slightly older then him. The woman was quite beautiful from what I could tell from that picture.

I was glad it wasn't a picture of Arashi-sama wearing an Akatsuki robe, else we'd be pretty much screwed and would need to start a war against a fairly large part of Hidden Mist. Hoshigaki had told us that since the landlord's land border is the other side of Hidden Mist's border, a lot of Shinobi would probably be staying here.

Once we were in the hall we were greeted by a butler, who stated that his master will be with us shortly and notified that he'll set everything in place for tonight. I figured it was another follower of the housewife as it appears to be, either that or I was in for some nasty surprises later on.

A few moments later, the landlord came down the stairs, accompanied by a couple of different buttlers. And right then and there I couldn't exactly get why someone would marry a guy that looks like him.

He was not a girl's dreams come true for lack of politer words...

"Ow hohoho..." He chuckled as he ran towards us.

"My, my, my, my---!" He chanted as he ran towards me.

Hoshigaki and bird drew their weapons and held them in front of me, in order to 'protect' me from the pervert.

"No interaction with our girl without paying..." Itachi said as he slightly tilted his head up to look at the landlord.

"Ah...yes, yes, yes...Pay the nice gentlemen already." The landlord said as he grinned at me.

Boy, he has a wife that is quite beautiful and yet still he wants other woman...does that make any sense?

I 'shyly' tried to look at the landlord who grinned even wider as he took a good look at my face instead of my body.

"Here's the payment sir, any extra 'services' preformed later on will ofcourse be rewarded." The butler said as he handed Itachi the money.

I wondered if this guy was a friend of the landlord's wife as well or just that he thought that I'd might be able to preform 'services' that are worthy of a reward. Itachi counted the money and then stared at the butler before turning his eyes to bird.

Itachi snapped his fingers and motioned bird to come closer towards him. I couldn't hear what Itachi whispered but they soon looked normal again.

"Alright then...We're waiting here for her return...Any injuries to our girl will result into...direct punishment to this mansion." Itachi stated.

"Hehehe...Hehehehe...Don't worry about such trival things gentlemen...Now if you don't mind, I have to get to know my dearest girl here a bit better in private." The landlord said grinning as he rubbed in his hands before turning around.

"Will you come join me for dinner, dear?" He asked grinning.

I looked from the corner of my eyes towards Hoshigaki who unnoticedly nodded.

Mission commenced, I told myself.

"Ofcourse, I'd love to..." I said smiling slightly.

A few moments later I was sitting in the dining room, eating from what was a pretty damn expensive meal.

"_Looks like this mission has some plusses to it..._" I thought.

The downside however was that I was sitting next to the land lord instead of the far away side of his seat. He ran his foot over my lower leg, which pretty much annoyed the crap out of me.

"Now, now sir...No playing during dinner k?" I said and winked at the landlord.

He started drooling, quickly wiped it off and placed his foot back where it belonged.

"Ofcourse whatever you want." He replied grinning.

I took a piece of meat between my chopsticks and moved it towards my mouth. I looked at the landlord from the corner of my eyes to notice him staring at my movements. I put the meat partly into my mouth, sucked the juices that covered it before biting it in half.

"Want some too?" I asked and then playfully at the other half as well.

The landlord nodded his head vigorously as more drool escaped his mouth. I took another piece between my chopsticks and motioned it towards him.

"Say 'aaah'..." I said.

"Aaaah." He said and then I 'accidentally' knocked over his glass of water, pouring the water itself over his hands.

"Ah, clumsy me, let me clean that up for you..." I said as I grabbed a napkin and carefully started drying his pants.

It was way too easy to convince this guy that I'd be one of his usual girls, though it pretty much sucked doing all of this.

"Oh my...Did I just do a BAD thing? You look so red...are you mad?" I asked innocently.

His tongue started spastically roll out his mouth as his eyes looked up towards the ceiling.

"Er...no! No no no! Not mad at all...! Say my dear, what is your name? I'm thinking I'm going to want you here more often hehehe..." The landlord said after snapping out of his moment of bliss.

"I am Ka.yo.ko-chan." I said, emphasizing every part of my name with a look in my eyes that would most likely knock out Kisame for a few days.

"Such a pretty name----...Kayoko-chaaaaaaan..." He sang in high yet soft tone.

"Anything else you want to know? You know you can ask me anything..." I said as I folded my hands together, rested my head on my hands and innocently looked at him.

"A-a...ah...anything?" He asked.

"Hm." I replied smiling, "_Man this guy is so easy influenced...If it wasn't for the fact that he hoped to do it with me by the end of the evening I'd manipulate him long enough to take over this freaking country..."_

The landlord quickly refilled his glass of water, swallowed it in one go and asked his question in one breath,"Whatsyourbreastsize?"

I smiled at him, trying my absolute best to hide my bloodlust right then and there.

"_...Like I'd honestly let any guy like you know that..."_ I thought in rage but replied with, "Well why don't you find that out yourself later on, right?" and winked at the landlord, making him gasp for air.

The landlord continued asking perverted questions, which were annoying to a point beyond believe.

He asked for almost every possible clothing piece size...which I all replied with mostly the same answer of 'Does it really matter? It's not like you'll be spending much time with me in clothing anyway...' while faking a smile.

Then he asked for how my 'experience' was and well...I won't tell what I replied to that, but let's just say that the landlord had drooled a couple of more stains on his shirt and pants.

"Well...I say it's about time we go upstairs." The landlord said grinning widely after about 10 minutes when we finished our meal.

Which actually surprised me he could hold out so much longer due to his actions during dinner.

"Yeah, after such a grand meal I'm rea-----lly excited." I replied and I swear I could hear the man's heart skip a beat or two, due to the fact that I heard it beating loudly before.

"Let's go then." He said grinning as he stood up. I stood up as well and when I turned around I saw the man offering his arm.

...Damn it, no other choice.

We walked back to the hallway, where I found Itachi and the others playing Janken and other then them the entire hall was empty.

"I'm really looking forward to it..." I said to the landlord as I ran a finger over his arm, "_Looking forward to mess that perverted face of yours up with a kunai..."_

"Hahaha..." The landlord nervously laughed.

I looked at my 'escorts', who in return looked towards me. I grinned at them and carefully gave them a thumbs up.

After they saw it they continued playing Janken while I faced forward as well. I reached the landlord's room soon after along with him and he finally let go off me.

"_That kunai better be there...After making me go trough all those things I want to mess him up so badly that I'd rather strangle him to death then use some jutsu on him..."_ Was the first thing I thought then.

The landlord quickly stripped down to his boxers, something I'd rather not have seen. Really, this guy should've watched his weight and worked out.

"Well, are you ready my dear?" The landlord asked as he laid down on the bed.

"Ofcourse I am..." I said and playfully licked my lips.

The man grinned widely and I loosened my kimono, slightly exposing the outfit I wore underneath it. As I dropped my kimono on the floor, the landlord's grin widened as he wandered his eyes over my outfit.

"Now...I need to get all warmed up first..." I said as I slowly stepped forward towards the bed.

"Hmmm...I'd love to warm you up. Hehehe..." He replied.

I went on all fours on the bed and crawled over his body, making sure not touch his body, though he could obviously feel me moving over him.

"And while I'm warming up...You'll need to keep this on." I winked at him as I slightly stretched the side of his boxer and let go of it.

"Hmhmhmmmmmm." The man grinned.

I lowered my body onto his, forcing all my thoughts not to let a shiver. However, I did and made a moaning sound afterwards to keep up my cover.

"I'm already feeling slightly warmer..." I said faking a smirk at him.

"No doubt about it." He replied.

"No doubt that you are already warmed up..." I said twirling with my finger over his chest, letting out another shiver and again faking that it's a shiver of excitement.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"I've been waiting all night for this moment..." He said to me as he ran his hand trough my hair.

I moved my body over his and placed my cheek against his, moving my mouth to his ear.

"Now, now...Be patient...You should treat a girl like me gently..." I replied in a soft seductive voice.

"Oh but I will, my dearest..." He said as he caressed me with his other hand.

I pinned both his arms to the bed and took a sniff of his odor. That's when I had regret doing that as he smelled like he hadn't bathed for centuries and has been lying in the son all day.

As I tried to hold the cough that was forcing it's way out inside he placed my hands on my back. I threw myself back up, putting his hands off me.

I rolled my head around as I ran my hands over my own body, what he appearantly liked as he breathed harder.

With a swift motion of my hand I took the hairband that held my hair in a smooth tail off, letting my hair down as how it usually sits. I threw the hairband away and smirked at him.

"There... all warmed up..." I said as I leaned back forward.

"Play with yourself a bit more..." The landlord said.

"Hm?" I raised an innocent eyebrow at him.

"I want to see you play with yourself a bit before we get this on." He said grinning.

"_...That's it...you're dead fellow...so dead that even corpses we'll say you're lifeless..._" I growled in my mind, but unfortunately I had to keep in my act before making my move.

"Now, now...I'm here to please you and not myself." I replied as I gave him one of my best seductive looks ever.

"I know, but in doing so you please me, so you'll have to my dear..." The landlord said, giving me a perverted look.

"_Crap trying to get out of that is going to take longer then pretending to be doing it and killing this bastard...No choice but to pretend..."_ I mused as I smirked at him.

"Well?" He asked.

"Ofcourse sir...If that is what you wish..." I said, moving my hand over my body and eventually putting it in my panty.

Ofcourse I wasn't really doing such things, heck no, but there was no other way then to keep in act and swiftly kill this perverted pig. I moved my hands in my pantie, continueing the act onwards as I leaned forward over the landlord.

"Hmmmm..." I let out a fake moan as I reached his ears with my mouth, the landlord's breathing increasing fastly.

It was then that I decided to finish this pig off while I had the chance. I quickly swifted my hand under the pillow, grabbed the kunai that was there and took it out and quickly pushed my body off his as i thrusted the kunai into his heart.

The landlord let out a scream of pain as I drived the kunai into his chest. Blood shot out and some of it landed on me.

"Curse you woman..." He let out with his dying breath and grabbed onto my chest with one hand.

"Shut the hell up you perverted freak and burn in hell." I whispered as I took the kunai out of his heart, more blood flowing out of the wound.

I sliced with the kunai trough his hand's muscle fibers, making his hand let go off my chest. I threw the kunai next to his head and breathed in and out, while raising a smirk.

"Tsch...Perverted asshole...Serves you right for hurting your wife like that." I said and as blood dropped into my mouth from my face, I spat it back into his face.

I got off his bed and with a few swift motions I was able to knock of any blood that had landed on my body. A couple of drops still entered my mouth however and I tasted it.

"Hm, Guess the only thing good about him was the taste of his blood..." I said to myself as I stepped back towards my kimono.

I ran my hand trough my hair to check it for any blood that might have gotten into it, luckily there was none. I put my kimono back on, putting it so that it looked like we actually had been doing something wild in there.

"No let's see...the only thing that wouldn't fit this picture then is that I'm already wearing my top again...Ow well...that's what Henge no Jutsu is for." I whispered to myself before using Henge no jutsu to make it look like I had taken off my top by showing a hint of cleavage.

I tilted my head and walked towards the door, slowly opening it. There were indeed guards outside and I closed the door behind me.

"See I told you they were done already." One of them said and I giggled in reply.

"Hmm...Indeed we are...Looks like I earned my money easy tonight...That poor, poor dear came so quickly and instantly fell asleep...I think I exhausted him a bit too much. I'd say you just let him rest there, wouldn't you?" I said as I wrapped my arm around the guard's arm.

"Err...yeah. I think so." The guard replied as his eyes shifted to and from me.

"But you know, I still have a LOT of energy...And you two men look like you could handle a girl like me...And I think I could enjoy the other guardsmen as well...How about you two gather them all up and meet me in the room around the corner?" I said as I winked at them.

"Ah..Aaah...Hai!" The guard replied as I started walking away.

"Don't make me wait too long...Or I might start without you men..." I playfully said as I turned around the corner.

There I waited to listen to the reactions of the guards.

"Oh god I'm going man!" The guard I talked to said.

"Man, she took the boss out in what? Two minutes! Other woman take at least 7 minutes to fully please him! We need freaking soldier pills to satisfy that girl if she's that good." The other one replied.

"Screw soldier pills man, we're younger then that old man! We could definetely keep it up! And screw the other guys too! Since you and I are the ones that got lucky we should be the only one that get lucky!" The guard said.

"But what if she doesn't want to with just us two?" The other one asked, making me softly snicker.

"Damn, you're right...Alright let's get the others but we're the first two of the guards that she going to have!" The guard said.

"Hell yeah!" The other one replied.

"Hehehe...If I had my dear katanas with me I'd have so much fun...Oh well killing all the guards with just one jutsu should be fun as well." I said cheerfully as I quickly headed into the room getting ready to kill some guards.

----Kami-sama's PoV----

"Jan...Ken...Pon..." Itachi, Dorimaru and Kisame said as they played their thousandth match of the evening already.

"Man...I hope Kayoko-chan hurries up...Maybe she killed him silently and is just cleaning up the mess now..." Kisame mused.

"Then why am I hearing marching footsteps towards this way?" Dorimaru asked as he perked an eyebrow.

"Booty call! Booty call! Booty call! Booty call!" The guards chanted as they marched past Itachi and the others.

"...Looks like Kayoko plans on killing more people?" Itachi wondered out loud.

"Woohoo...killing time! Let's follow them." Kisame said grinning as he marched after the guards with Dorimaru and Itachi following closely behind.

"Booty call! Booty call! Booty call!" Kisame chanted along with them.

"Oi, why are you chanting that?" Itachi asked as he marched next to Kisame.

"To be less suspicious?" Kisame said and shrugged.

"Hey did you hear? A bunch guys actually passed up this opportunity..." One of the guards in front Itachi and the others said.

"Yeah, I believe they are misses guards...Guess they want nothing to do with the women that are having sex with our lord behind their mistresses back..." The one next to him replied.

"Heh, their loss." The other one grinned.

They continued marching un till they came around the corner and entered the room where Kayoko is supposed to be. Itachi and the others waited outside as the guys crowded even in front of the room.

"Wow she's pretty!" Someone yelled, "Yeah she made the boss finish in about two minutes." "No way!" "Yeah way! Anyway me and my pal here are getting her first since she asked us first, right cutie?"

"My, my...No need to come one at a time...You'll all get what you deserve at the same time..." Itachi and the others heard Kayoko's voice from inside the room.

"Whaaaaaat! Wow she is good if she can handle us all at once...wonder if she uses a sex type of Bunshin no Jutsu or something..." The guards wondered.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Kayoko let out her flames, burning everyone in nearly no time at all.

"No she killed all of them! Damn you Kayoko-chan!" Kisame cursed as the flames erupted outside.

The flames soon disappeared and on the other side of where the flames were, stood a total of four guards.

"Look four of them are still alive!" Dorimaru yelled as he pointed at them.

"Hey guys, sorry you missed all the fun." Kayoko said as she put her head out of the room, carefully not to step on any of the dead guardsmen.

"Get them!" Kisame and Dorimaru yelled as the four guards turned around and started running, Itachi and Dorimaru and Kisame quickly running after them.

"You won't escape me! I've been all night for a kill!" Kisame yelled as he ran after them with his Samehada ready.

"Me too! Too many Janken! People must die!" Dorimaru exclaimed.

"Kill...to relieve... boredem..." Itachi said with twitching eyes as he ran after them with a kunai ready in his hands.

After chasing the guards for a while, who were screaming their lungs out for mercy and help, Itachi managed to stab one of them to death, Kisame had shaved someone to death with his Samehada and Dorimaru had sliced trough one, which ended in death as well.

"One left!" They all exclaimed.

As they reached the end of the hall, which was a dead-end, the three of them started fighting amongst eachother about who'd get to kill him.

"I will!" Itachi yelled.

"Heck no! The one with the most kills out of the three of us will be me!" Kisame yelled.

"He's my prey!" Dorimaru yelled.

The three of them stumbled against eachother and eventually fell down on the floor. They looked up and saw a kunai flying trough the air towards the guard, who was shocked by this display actually. The kunai hit him in the head, before he dropped dead onto the floor.

"Geez, don't make such a fuss about it..." Kayoko said, who was standing behind them with a stretched arm.

The three of them turned their face towards Kayoko.

"Do you have...any idea...what you have done...Kayoko?" Itachi asked as all of them twitched their eyes.

"What? I'm cold and tired...Let's head back to camp already. This little kunoichi needs her beauty sleep after all that acting to be a harlot." Kayoko said as she stretched out and let out a yawn.

"...One kill...One kill...One kill..." The three of them chanted as they got up and walked like a bunch of zombies towards Kayoko.

"Yeah with that one it was my fiftysecond kill of the night." Kayoko said yawning as she walked back with Itachi and the others following closely behind.

As she turned around the corner and noticed a butler standing by the entrance of the landlord's room with a bag of money in his hand.

"Ahem, In place of our mistress, I'd like to thank you madam for ridding of us that perverted good for nothing landlord. Here's a bonus for taking out the guards as well...I already covered it with the estimated damages to the building and room. We'll just say our poor lord had an accident while trying something new with a woman he had been with behind our lady her back and accidentally killed himself. As for ridding us of his men...We'll just say they've spontanious combusted..." The butler said he handed over the money to Kayoko.

Kayoko opened the bag and her eyes went ca-ching of the sum of money inside.

"Hehehe...Just for me." Kayoko said grinning as she put the well earned bag of money in her kimono.

"Good night madam, sirs...The only sad thing is that I have to clean up this mess." The butler said as Itachi and the others walked past him.

"Just one kill...just one..." The guys wailed on their ways back to camp as Kayoko snuggled her newly gained bag filled with lot's of money.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Yo people, it's been some time again, hasn't it? Well another chappie for you all to enjoy. And sadly, it will be the last one for a long time since I need to focus on school a bit more (sigh) So LotU will be on hold and my other stories well...IIP is almost done so i'll work on rounding that one up and my other currently posted fic, The Tale of the Kitsune, is appearantly something people like so I'll post another chap for that one as well. And then within one months time atleast I'll start updating again and most likely multiple chapter per week since I'm still going to write but not as much as normal, so that's why updates will be mostly...none per week I guess, atleast untill I have less school things to worry about. (**er...see extra a/n at the end for more stuff I wanted to add but...forgot to as I was hurrying to post this**)

NeverDisappearing: have you caught up yet :) ? Yeah I know it's long but that's because as you must have noticed in my other A/N's that kayo-chan is forcing me to write so much, lol Anyway, don't forget to update your story, haven't received emails yet so maybe is screwing around if you posted any new ones and I didn't get a mail saying that there was a new one but i'll check it from time to time anyway XP

gatta read: LOL, just because of that chapter huh :p? Anyway hope you like this one as well :)

Arsenel: Ah, school stuff as well huh? Well no worries, it will all happen sooner or later XP Now as for to the A/N reply...Seen and read a lot worse then I can think of? I know no mean no offence but I'm not calling my self the DutchEroSennin for nothing ya know XP my mind can come up with enough XP Now for the story review reply: Well, yea ofcourse he prolly thinks Kayoko will stab him like a sec or so after she grabbed the kunai which she'll grab immediately after entering his room and stuff...I think XP ROFL Death by socks...About the bloodnose thing, A) it's less er...erotically tinted, B) Pressure XD...And yeah I know, presses limits/m rated content...thou it was nothing really visually, I think... Don't fall asleep this time, this isn't supposed to be a bedtime story really XD

Ann-nee: ...Almost as side splitting as...THE Never Cut Twice...(eyes turn to hearts), (worships) I'm unworthy! (bows more) (/me adds Ann-nee to fav. authors). Arashi-sama being bi-polar? you mean having both positive and negative polarities? hmm...Yeah prolly, lol. ya know the last sentence in your review litterally made me drop down and burst out in tears of laughter XD, no special reason it was just so...well...typical I guess, lol, no offence meant tho XP Ow yeah your 'lil bro' emailed me about some things but I was too lazy to reply trough email so I'll do it here :) Though I like the IchiRuki match up for bleach I haven't really read much bleach fanfiction as of yet, and none involving IchiRuki atleast...so can't help really there. and thank him for recommending the FFVII, I'll look into it when I have time

Now on with the story! watskeburt XP

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 37:**

"Reporting in." A woman with a pair of slit golden eyes landed behind a man wearing a black robe which was covered with red clouds.

"What? I don't remember giving you any assignments where you have to report important matters..." The man replied.

"Sorry Arashi-sama, but I have my...uncertainties about your choice for _that one_...As you know I've been keeping a close eye on those four these past five years and well...I wonder..." The woman stated but was silenced by a hand motion of Arashi.

"I'm the leader of the Akatsuki organisation. It's alright for you to have doubts and think about my decisions, however you're different from me so naturally your decions are different from mine." Arashi stated.

"But _that one_ has been monitored for quite some time now...We had reports from our Country of Wave spies that they were certain they saw _that_ Jinchuuriki and also felt _it's_ chakra and the evil radiating from it. Now these spies are cowards but we still need to heed their words and..." The woman said but was once again silenced.

"Those four...Read out loud all the notes you made about them..." Arashi said.

"But why would..." The woman said, "Just do it, that's a command." Arashi interupted.

"...Hai." The woman said as a golden light lit up in the darkness.

"First subordinate. Name, Dorimaru. Chakra capacity, C rank. Ability with his weapon of choice, A rank. Taijutsu is ranked C, Ninjutsu A rank and Genjutsu has a B rank. Special notes taken, Dorimaru is a tamed falcon that is trained as ninja by his master. Due to the fact that he isn't a summon he has less chakra then animals that come forth trough summons or that were trained their entire life. However he takes human form to fight and wields a katana that is blood bound. This katana has been confirmed to be a relic of a recently destroyed clan and the katana is named the Spirit Katana, due to the fact that spirits are sealed inside the blade. Due to the fact that these spirits can provide strength to their weilder and apearantly even communicate with them, the wielder has access to not only jutsu that the spirits might let him onto but it's also an extension of chakra as long as it stays close enough to the wielders body." The woman said.

"Hm, and the next one now..." Arashi said.

"Hai, Second Subordinate. Name, Uchiha Kayoko. Chakra Capacity is estimated at B rank, but it might be still increasing further. Ability with weapons, S rank, fully able to use her weapons in any situation for almost anything. Taijutsu skill ranges from B rank to A rank. Ninjutsu is A rank and Genjustu is B rank. Special notes taken from observation: Posseses the Mangekyou Sharingan. Prefers to use her double katanas for combat but when it comes down to Taijutsu she isn't weak either and prefers swift and powerful strikes combined with an amazing agility, which let's her able to escape from tight spots more easily then others would. Caution needed, posses extreme lust for blood, both mentally and physically it appears...She tries to use her Bloodline Limit only when absolutely neccesary, for she states 'that she'd rather be used to regularly fighting then to rely on something that her opponent might try to find a way around'. So far recorded, she only has the Tsukuyomi technique availible from her Mangekyou Sharingan but appearantly she also has something unknown to her Mangekyou Sharingan that we haven't figured out yet." The woman said.

Arashi nodded for her to continue.

"Member of our organisation. Name, Hoshigaki Kisame. Chakra capacity, S rank and has approxtimately 30 percent more then most Akatsuki members. Weapon jutsu is A ranked, only for the reason that he has yet to show movements that his Hidden Mist's peers can preform. Taijutsu B rank, Ninjutsu A - S rank and Genjutsu like all the others, B rank. Special notes taken, Hoshigaki Kisame, former Mist-nin and one of the Seven Shinobi-gatana. His blade, Samehada devours chakra and shaves instead of slicing. Is able to preform some high level water jutsu in places without water, though they are still weaker then normal. Over these past 5 years, Kisame has become more mature and only chases woman when he is off duty...Other details known about Hoshigaki Kisame are recorded on scrolls that are in our possesion after we took them from Hidden Mist." The woman said.

"Hai, hai...Last one." Arashi said.

"Latest member of our organisation. Name, Uchiha Itachi. Chakra capacity, A rank. Ability with weapon is B though he prefers using no real weapon other then kunai and shuriken. Taijutsu, A rank. Ninjutsu, S rank and Genjutsu, A rank. Special notes taken: Uchiha Itachi, the one who wiped out the entire Uchiha clan by himself. Has faced one of the Sannin and nearly defeated him. Posseses the Mangekyou Sharingan and has so far two techniques unlocked, the Genjutsu Tsukuyomi and the Ninjutsu, Amaterasu. Has learned jutsu from Orochimaru and it's possible that he even learned some kinjutsu from him. Further developed his own jutsu and advanced at an amazing rate these past five years. It appears that even though he's an cold emotionless assasin, Itachi rather kill men then women. Reasons for this are unknown. His goal is unclear to me. That's all." The woman said.

"And you doubt that those four can handle it?" Arashi asked.

"...I only think that that Bijuu is too dangerous to go for with just four people...I've read the records about it, we should definetely go after that one with our entire organisation." The woman stated.

"And that's where you're mistaken...You think it's possible for his Jinchuuriki to tap into it's full power, right? Unlike with the others, that's not possible. I know that. If we are able to gain the Kyuubi first then everything is set. His jinchuuriki is still young and weak so there's no need to hurry, but the sooner, the better." Arashi stated.

"Should I give those four that information? Or..." The woman said.

"Ha...Inform them. Our mission is about to start. I've readied nearly all of the preparations." Arashi stated.

Kayoko's eyes twitched and she stretched out as she let out a yawn.

"Damn...my back..." Kayoko said as she rubbed her sore back.

"_Even though I'm used to sleeping the woods now a nice soft bed is way better...not to mention that I won't get a hernia in a comfortable bed._" Kayoko mused as she slowly got up from her nice long slumber.

She stood up, yawned and stretched out. Kayoko looked to over to her side and smirked.

"Oi sleeping beauty, wake up." Kayoko said as she jumped onto Itachi and slapped him in his face.

Itachi rolled Kayoko off him as he still half sleeping let out a yawn.

"Cut me some slack, I've barely gotten any sleep these past few nights..." Itachi said grumpy as he rolled his head around to losen up his neck muscles.

"Hey, that's not my fault." Kayoko said and ran up a tree, jumping off after running on it for a while in order to have her body fully awaken.

"Actually it is because I needed to guard your ass...mostly." Itachi said as he rose up from the ground.

"What was that?" Kayoko replied as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"...Nothing." Itachi replied.

The two of them took turns refreshing themselves in a nearby creak and while one bathed, the other caught some fishes.

After that they quickly ate their fish breakfast and drank some fresh water. They disposed of their waste, as they learned to do so over the years.

"_So many years have already past...Is Konoha still the same after all this time?"_ Kayoko wondered.

"Hurry up, we have to do this while it's still early..." Itachi stated as he stood on a treebranch.

"Hai, hai..." Kayoko replied.

"_Sometimes I wish I'd just kill the bastard in his sleep...Though appearantly he has some sort of sixth sense about danger..."_ Kayoko mused.

"You'd bettter make sure that I get to see him. You promised me after all." Kayoko said as she landed next to Itachi.

"I know...I'll have you covered from a distance...Let's just hurry up..." Itachi replied.

"I am grateful you know...For letting me see him..." Kayoko said and embraced Itachi in a hug.

"If you don't hurry he might be awake and out training, you know..." Itachi said as he looked without any emotion on his face down towards Kayoko.

She was only slightly smaller then him after these past five years, but enough to make him look down towards her to face her.

"I know, I know." Kayoko said as she fixed her Akatsuki robe as well as the rest of her outfit underneath it.

"_It's been so long...will he even want to see me? Or does he think I'm dead already..._" Kayoko's face turned kind of sad and she let out a sigh.

"Let's go." Kayoko said and jumped off trough the woods.

Once she had reached the walls of Konohagakure, Kayoko stopped and activated her sharingan to see if there were any guards stationed.

She noticed a small dark wave over a part of the wall. Kayoko smirked as she knew Itachi put up a Genjutsu to cover them. She ran up the walls with Itachi following her at a distance and jumped trough the part where she'd be concealed from any of the guards.

Kayoko landed on sakura treebranch on the other side and halted for a moment.

"_Konohagakure...My hometown...No, I have no real hometown anymore._" Kayoko thought as she gave a quick look over Konoha.

"I'm...free." Kayoko whispered as she ran her finger over her hitai-ate.

"Do you want to see him or not?" Itachi whispered in her ear.

"Ofcourse I want to see him." Kayoko said and disappeared out of Itachi's sight. Itachi raised a smirk as he followed her.

Kayoko followed the path that they had pointed out the map two days before.

They had gathered information about Sasuke's current whereabouts and made a plan of how to get there with minimal possibility of being seen. She had memorized most of the path in a few hours, the last part she did a bit later after taking a short break to train.

After racing trough many alleys and running over a lot of roofs, Kayoko reached an appartment that looked pretty damn good to her.

"_This must be the place...now let's see if I can find him._" Kayoko thought as she hung upside down of the roof's extension. She walked over to a window and looked inside to see if it was the place.

Appearantly Sasuke liked sleeping with open curtains as she noticed the photo on his desk.

"_My, he's grown up quite a bit, didn't he?_" She thought after carefully studying the picture.

She noticed that Sasuke was still in his bed, facing away from her. Kayoko carefully used her chakra to silently unlock the window and sneaked inside.

She walked to the other side of his bed and kneeled down beside Sasuke's face. She gently stroke trough a couple of his hairlocks and caressed his cheek, raising a slight smile.

"_He's so cute when he's asleep...Better not wake him up just yet."_ Kayoko thought as she rose up and turned around.

She walked to what was part of his desk and took a quick look on it. Kayoko found a paper which said, 'My goals in life'.

She quickly scanned trough the list and tried to restrain a giggle.

"_My, my...'Gain power, kill Itachi and revive my clan', huh? If he plans on reviving the clan on his own he's going to be a busy little bunny in the future."_ Kayoko thought and couldn't help but softly giggle.

She then noticed something moving behind her and sensed danger. Kayoko spun around tilted her head to the side to avoid a kunai from hitting her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked as he stood barefooted on his wooden floor.

"My, have you really forgotten about me...Sasuke-kun?" Kayoko asked and stepped towards him.

"That voice...and...Could it be..." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Crap...I'm having one of those dreams again..." Sasuke cursed as he looked fierce towards the ground.

"You dream about me? Kawaii, but I'm not a dream." Kayoko said as she bend over to look straight to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked at her and carefully stretched his trembling hands out to Kayoko's face.

"It really is you, isn't it?...Kayo...ko..." Sasuke said wide eyed, saying her name in a near whispering tone. His eyes teared up and a single tear dropped down.

Kayoko wiped it off his cheeck with a single smooth motion of her hands and smiled at him.

"Ne Sasuke...You missed your neechan so much that you are crying on seeing me again?" Kayoko asked him.

All of a sudden Sasuke embraced Kayoko in a hug, but with a bit too much force, making both of them fall down to the floor.

"It really is you...Sandaime...he told me that no one aside from my brother survived...I believed that he killed you after leaving me there..." Sasuke said, almost actually crying for the first time in a long while.

"Hehe, you don't think he could beat your neechan that easily, now do you? Also Sasuke...your face is uhm..." Kayoko said and pointed at his head.

"Neechan this and neechan that...Do you really think that's all I thought of you?" Sasuke asked as he lifted himself up from her body and looked straight into her eyes.

"Sasuke...?" Kayoko said as she blinked at the young Uchiha. Then Sasuke suprised Kayoko for the second time that day as he threw himself onto her and kissed her.

Her eyes widened as she felt him pushing his tongue trough her lips and into her mouth but her eyes softened soon after as she let her tongue enters his mouth.

"_...I guess...This might be his only chance to ever get a kiss from me..."_ Kayoko thought as she ran her fingers trough his raven hair.

However, the one who witnessed this little reuinion between the two Uchiha's was none other then Itachi.

"..._He's making out with her the instant he sees her? Kami-sama... when I said, Pass my hormones on to someone else who needs them I didn't mean my little brother, you almighty retard...Well...atleast he has taste for women...unless he jumps every girl his age...Hmm...I don't like this._" Itachi mused as he bit his lower lip in annoyance of seeing Kayoko, who he had become very close with over the past couple of years in terms of affection, making out with his little brother.

After letting Sasuke have his way with her for a while, Kayoko broke the kiss gasping for air.

"_That...was...unexpectedly...long..._" Kayoko said as she tried to regain her breath as quickly as possible.

"...What happened to...him?" Sasuke asked as he got off Kayoko and looked the other way.

Kayoko sat back up and looked at him for a while then closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"...I can't tell you. I'm a nuke-nin like him and nuke-nin don't betray eachother even when they're enemies..." Kayoko said.

"Then...He's still alive, isn't he?" Sasuke asked as he looked firm at Kayoko.

"Yeah, right now as we speak he still is...Though that doesn't mean he's going to be dead anytime soon though." Kayoko replied.

"Then, how about you go and talk to the Hokage and ask if you can stay here...with me..." Sasuke said softly whispering the last part the last part, but Kayoko heard it anyway.

"Sorry, Sasuke...I can't stay with you..." Kayoko said and stood up.

"Uh...Why not?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes.

"...Well...I'm part of this organisation which I can't leave without risking your life and mine...So..." Kayoko said and looked trough the window, noticing Itachi leaning against a tree.

"I won't let go!" Sasuke nearly yelled as he jumped up.

"Sasuke..." Kayoko whispered as she looked straight into his determined eyes.

"I won't let you be taken away from me for a second time." Sasuke said and gritted his teeth.

"If you want me so badly..." Kayoko said and turned towards the window staring at Itachi in the distance.

"You'll have to become strong Sasuke...Very strong...and then maybe one day you can come and rescue me from my organisation. Though they are the ones that have been taking care of me all this time." Kayoko said, smirking at her last sentence and clutching her fists.

"If that day should ever come...Sasuke, please don't let a single soul aside from your own know that I've been here today and that I'm alive until you are strong enough to take me away from there. Untill then..." Kayoko said and closed her eyes.

"Kayoko..." Sasuke said, uncertain what to do right then.

"Sayonara." Kayoko said as she used simple sharingan hypnotizing jutsu to put Sasuke back to sleep. She walked back to his body, picked it up and carried him back to bed.

"...Should I leave him a momento?" Kayoko wondered and then walked to his desk and looked at his note of things to do during his life.

"...Rescue me, you cute little perverted kid. Love, Kayoko." Kayoko stated as she wrote it down on the piece of paper.

Kayoko smirked and walked back to the window. She swiftly jumped out and headed into the woods behind Sasuke's apartment to meet up with Itachi.

"What was that all about?" Itachi asked as he stood up straight.

"What was what about?" Kayoko asked with a smirk on her face.

"If I'd check the list of things you usually brutally slay people for during under-cover missions, I think I'd find a lot of items that you just did with my little brother." Itachi stated coldly.

"Ow my...Is the great Uchiha Itachi jealous of seeing me with his little brother?" Kayoko teased.

"...Let's hurry back to where we are supposed to meet Kisame and Dorimaru..." Itachi stated as he turned around.

"Alright..." Kayoko said.

Itachi was just about to jump away when he looked over his shoulder towards Kayoko. He let out a sigh as he noticed her drifting of in space as she looked towards Sasuke's window. Itachi moved towards Kayoko picked her up bridal style, shaking her out of her trance.

"What are you doing Itachi?" Kayoko asked as she blinked at Itachi.

"You were wasting time by trailing off in your thoughts...So I thought while you do that we can get out of Konoha..." Itachi stated.

"You were just jealous, weren't you?" Kayoko said raising an evil smirk.

Itachi looked down at her before looking back forward, focussing on his path once more.

"I AM better, right?" Itachi asked her.

"Hmm..." Kayoko said as she questioningly put a finger to her lips.

"...Kayoko..." Itachi said as he looked back down towards her.

"Ofcourse you are better baka, don't ask such useless questions." Kayoko replied sticking her tongue out at Itachi.

All of a sudden, Itachi dropped Kayoko out of his arms, grabbed her arm and twirled her around in the air once before throwing her towards a tree. Kayoko managed to land against the tree with her feet, but there was still quite an impact as leaves fell down from the tree.

"What thell was that for you jerk!" Kayoko yelled at him as a small amount of blood escaped from her mouth.

"You dropped your guard while we were in enemy territory. I thought you knew better then that." Itachi said as he landed on the treebranch next to her.

"Tsch...I don't need to keep my guard up, if anything you'll notice when something happens before me anyway." Kayoko muttered as she looked away.

"That's why you should sharpen your senses..." Itachi said as he tilted her head towads him and kissed her.

"My senses ARE sharp." Kayoko hissed after at him after the kiss.

"Your tongue is sharper..." Itachi said coldly.

"What was that..." Kayoko glared at him.

"You heard me..." Itachi said as he looked at her with a smirk.

"Then how about no more affection for you from me for a month." Kayoko replied.

"You wouldn't last...Let's get going." Itachi said after shrugging.

A while later Kisame and Dorimaru were heading towards the place where they would all supposed to meet up. Upon arriving at the scene, Kisame sighed as he looked at the two young Uchiha.

"Do I even want to know why you tied her up, Itachi? I know we're a bit late but I thought we had an agreement about this sorta thing." Kisame asked and let out a sigh.

"Just freakin untie me already Hoshigaki and leave your perverted thoughts out of it! That's got nothing to do with this." Kayoko yelled.

"...Care to explain then?" Kisame asked and perked an eyebrow at her.

"Just freaking untie me already, since that bastard isn't going to do it anyway." Kayoko said as she glared at Kisame.

"And 'do it' would be exactly...what?" Kisame asked as he sat down in front of Kayoko.

"...You know Hoshigaki, I recently heard an interesting rumor...It appears to be that the bigger the shark, the tastier the sharkfin soup is...And I'm really start getting a craving for some soup myself." Kayoko said glaring at him.

Kisame looked up towards Itachi and then looked back towards Kayoko.

"...Kids these days...Fine I'll release you, so quit your whining and threatening to make sharkfin soup out of me..." Kisame said and with a swift swing of his Samehada he cut the ropes lose.

"Finally...geez." Kayoko said as she loosened her wrists.

"Really next time you two plan on having a little private 'interrogation' with eachother do it out of my sight...And if possible keep it down cause it interrupts my sleeping." Kisame stated.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Kayoko said fierce but her face flushed red anyway.

"Hehehe, Shall I repeat it for you?" Kisame asked grinning, Kayoko gritting her teeth and tightening her fists but still with a red blush on her face.

"Sharkman, let's not upset her today ok? I thought you had something to say to Itachi-san." Dorimaru said.

"Oh yeah Itachi, it's about..."

"It will have to wait." Itachi interrupted Kisame.

"But..." Kisame said.

"If our recent information about Orochimaru having build a new village then there is a possibility that he's going to have participants in the chuunin exam. I'm going to see if I can sneak into Konoha and find information about the Chuunin exam. After all, it starts in a few days from now." Itachi stated.

A short moment of silence between them followed.

"Then, I'm going." Itachi said and jumped off.

"I'll follow him to help out if necessary..." Dorimaru said and followed Itachi.

Itachi took his time to get into Konoha.

After waiting for the guards to pass over the wall section where the former Uchiha clan district was, Itachi jumped over and landed on the other side.

"_The Village of Hidden Leaf...It's been a long time..."_ Itachi thought as he quickly changed his appearance with a simple Henge no Jutsu, not wanting to be detected by any Leaf-nin.

"_So they rebuild the Uchiha clan district only without the clan this time...I guess it makes sense..._" Itachi thought as he walked trough the streets of the district.

Itachi stopped in front of what used to be his house and what was now one large candy shop.

"...It's pink...don't tell me that..." Itachi muttered as he sneaked around what was once his home.

He quickly made his way to the window that was from his former room.

"..." Itachi silently looked trough the window and sweatdropped at the sight of his room being filled with boxes that contained chocolate bars.

"Hmm...What is he doing? Does he know someone that lives there?" Dorimaru mused as he sat on a rooftop far behind Itachi.

"Come to think of it, I don't really know that much of Itachi's life in Konoha." Dorimaru said and rubbed his chin while pondering about what it might be.

He then noticed Itachi entering the building and he quickly moved closer to him.

"_God there's chocolate everywhere...if we still lived here Kayoko would be living in my room instead of at her own house..."_ Itachi thought as he looked at the huge amount of boxes filles with chocolate bars.

Other then that, Itachi noticed trough the huge ammount of piled up boxes that the walls were bright pink as well. A shiver ran down his spine that this happened to the place where he used to live for 14 years of his life.

He noticed a door leading to the room that used to belong to Sasuke, that wasn't there before. Itachi opened the door and headed in it, wondering what happened to his little brother's room.

Meanwhile Dorimaru was staring trough the window as Itachi entered the other room.

"_A...pink room? What the..."_ Dorimaru thought as he instantly noticed the bright pink walls.

Just when he was about to enter the room as well, a door other then the one Itachi used opened up and two blonde girls wearing pink uniforms walked into the room.

"_Uh oh...Doesn't look like this will be very pretty..."_ Dorimaru thought as the girls now also entered the room Itachi was in.

There was a short moment of silence before all of hell broke loose.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" The girls screamed and after that it went all quiet.

A few moments later Itachi dragged the two girls out of the room, both of them being tied up and gagged. He let out a sigh as he let his Henge no jutsu fade and then with a few quick movements he made the girls float mid air trough the use of shurikens and a couple of wires.

"Ah! You're the fake inspector!" One of the girls tried to say but it sounded more like, "Awh! Yowre duh fwake inspectwar!"

"...I can kill you any moment I want to so if you scream, you're dead...understood?" Itachi asked as he reached with his hand towards the gag that covered their mouth.

The two girls nodded in agreement and so with a couple of swift movements, Itachu ungagged them.

"Now, what exactly did you want to say?" Itachi asked instantly after ungagging them as he stared at the two girls.

Forgetting to retract his hand, one of the girls bit Itachi's hand as hard as she could. Itachi stared at the girl, not even winching from the bite.

"I suggest you let go off me now before I start using this kunai for all it's multiple purposes..." Itachi said as he flicked a kunai out with his other hand.

"That's for getting our shop expelled from that town you little..." The girl said as she let go off Itachi's hand.

"...Shop? Expelled...?" Itachi repeated as he shook life back into his bitten hand.

"Five yeas ago! You remember now, mister 'I'm the inspector'..." The girl glared at Itachi.

"...Five years ago, huh? Inspector...Ah I see. That's where I know your faces from." Itachi said.

"You had us expelled from our town and our salaries were cut in half by Miss. Manager...And now you don't even care? It's all your fault." The girl replied.

"...I find your lack of hatred for me disturbing...also since I'm annoyed by the fact that this room is pink...So I'm going to torture the two of you." Itachi stated, feeling the need for torture for some awkward reason.

"You hate pink! And don't you think being tied up this tight is torture enough! I think you actually made my breasts a cup smaller with this!" The other one finally spoke up.

However, Itachi didn't listen and was busy in his mind to figure out how to let go off all of his frustrations.

"_...Hmmm...Torture...Let's see...What can I do..._" Itachi mused as he looked around the room.

His eyes stopped at the boxes that were filled with chocolate bars.

"...The two of you...like chocolate?" Itachi asked.

The two girls slightly nodded and stared at him, wondering what he was going to do to torture them.

"Then let's see how long your minds can resist seeing me eat chocolate..." Itachi stated as he grabbed a bar of chocolate out of a randomly selected box. He began chewing it down as the girls blankly stared at him.

"Hm, do you want some already? Are your weak little minds already desiring for chocolate...Now the two of you shall hate..." Itachi started but was interupted by one of the girls.

"Ano..." She said.

"Hm?" Itachi replied as he chewed on more chocolate.

"Why would it torture us to see you eat chocolate?" The girl asked confused.

"...Because you like chocolate, desire chocolate and therefor..." Itachi started but was interupted by the other girl.

"We eat chocolate almost the enitre day, so we have no desire for chocolate that much at work..." She said.

"..." Itachi sweatdropped as Dorimaru did the same as he was watching all of this.

A few moments later Itachi had created a total of three Kage Bunshins and he and each of the bunshins were hold a chocolate bar above the girls' bodies.

"Alright now I shall give you extreme pain, trough melting and heating up this chocolate hot enough to make it liquad and burn onto your skin." Itachi stated and along with his bunshins he exhaled a powerful, yet small and precise flame, melting the chocolate.

The liquad chocolate dropped slowly but steadily off the remaining chocolate and onto the girls' bodies.

"Now you will hate me and...Why are you two enjoying this instead of cringing in pain?" Itachi asked as he removed the chocolate from their bodies when he heard the girls softly moan.

"Hey! What are you stopping for! That felt so good!" One of them exclaimed.

"Not to mention it smelled very nice and chocolate-like." The other one added nodding.

"I wish all the boys smelled like chocolate." The first one sighed.

"Yeah, I'd want a bite of every one of them if they smelled like chocolate." The second one said and sighed as well.

"..." Itachi sweatdropped more and Dorimaru was wondering what Itachi was going to do this time to torture the two girls.

"That's enough, I have enough of physical torture...from now on I'm going to mentally torture you for as long as I can keep up..." Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan.

"Mental...torture?" The girls asked as they blinked at Itachi.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi said activating his Mangekyou Sharingan ability.

"Why won't my jutsu work on you two?" Itachi asked as his eyes twitched and the girls shrugged in reply.

"What is it supposed to do?" One of them asked.

Itachi sat down on the ground indian style and closed his eyes as they still twitched.

"It's a special genjutsu I aqquired that is supposed to let me and whoever I'm looking at enter the world of Tsukuyomi, where I can control time, space and even the mass of objects. It's where I'm supposed to take a person's mind tom netally torture them...But why won't it work on you two?" Itachi pondered out loud.

The girls looked at Itachi, who was still pondering and was twitching with his eyes, and then looked at eachother in confusion.

"I don't recall having a mind..." The second girl said.

"Me neither..." The first one replied.

"..." Itachi and Dorimaru sweatdropped to no limit until Itachi stood up from the ground.

His eyes twitched and his head was acting spastically.

"So... you two...think you are able to escape my needs for torture...right?" Itachi asked while still being spastic.

The two girls looked at eachother and then shook their heads.

"Well you won't escape...my wra----th!" Itachi exclaimed as he turned around towards the bunch of stapled up boxes filled with chocolate bars and used Amaterasu on it, destroying each and every single bar of chocolate stored there, not to mention the fact that the pink wall was less pink now.

"No----! You killed our chocolate!" The girls wailed and started crying waterfalls of tears.

"I did it! Muwhahaha! I tortured them! They're suffering! Now! If you want to hate me, detest me, kill me and live in an unsightly way...struggle and break free and cling onto your precious chocolate." Itachi then let out a evil laughter that didn't really fit him.

"You're a cruel cruel man!" The girls wailed as they continued crying and Itachi continued laughing.

Itachi then noticed a shocked Dorimaru sitting with wide eyes in front of the window, making Itachi stop his outburst of laughter, cough once before walking towards the window. Once he had climbed out of it he looked straight forward.

"...Exactly how much of this all have you seen?" Itachi asked nonchalant.

"...Everything..." Dorimaru answered as he still somewhat shocked looked at Itachi.

"If you tell anyone about this, you understand I'll have to make you go trough horrible pains, right...?" Itachi asked.

"If you ever laugh like that again I'll tell, if not I won't..." Dorimaru replied.

"...Understood. Now..." Itachi said and let out a cough.

"Let's go." Itachi stated calmly as he changed into his disguise with a Henge no Jutsu and then quickly headed off with Dorimaru back towards camp.

Soon after they were back at their camp that was conceiled in the depth of the forest that surrounded the walls of Konohagakure.

"Took you long enough." Kayoko stated while sitting up high on a tree branch as Itachi and Dorimaru entered camp.

"Yeah." Itachi replied and looked up to Kayoko.

"What is it?" Kayoko asked.

"Nothing special." Itachi replied.

"Itachi, just so you know...Neechan pretty much will preach your ass for doing other things before listening to what she has to say." Kisame stated. who was leaning against a tree.

"I know, Then I'll go talk to her now and then we'll talk about it, Kisame." Itachi stated.

"My, my...No need to hurry with that last. From what I've heard there's little business to discuss for us at the moment...We have our time. Though she wanted to give the new mission directly to you instead of me." Kisame replied as he lowered his hat a bit and sat down on the ground to rest a bit.

"...Then I'll hurry anyway..." Itachi stated and walked off into the woods to gain some distance from camp and make contact with Neesan.

"Take your time Itachi, I'll need to prepare lunch in a while anyway." Kisame stated, hoping that Itachi would still hear it.

Itachi walked to a small open location in the forest, far enough from the camp to not have Dorimaru or Kayoko hear anything. Though they were all part of the Akatsuki, only the nine members were allowed to receive certain mission details and other business, while other matters where allowed to be openly discussed.

Itachi flashed trough the handseals and a few moments a shadow appeared in front of him with a pair of golden eyes staring at him.

"_Finally came huh, Itachi?_" Neesan said in a somewhat deformed voice.

"Hah, Sorry to make you wait...What is it that you want to discuss?" Itachi asked.

"_Arashi-sama has told me to let you know a couple of things. First of all your team is assigned to watch over the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki during the chuunin exam. We've received rumors that the Shukaku of the Sand's Jinchuuriki will also be attending to the chuunin exam. We could gain some interesting information from their performance among...other things. However you are not yet to capture either of them. Appearantly Orochimaru's recently Hidden Village of Sound is also attending and said snake might be around as well then...Thus any notification of the Akatsuki's presence should be avoided. I doubt I need to explain to you why right?_" Neesan replied.

"No need to, obviously that snake would somehow send a message to Konoha then of dangerous S ranked criminals sneaking around their exam and wage war against us...Or something along those lines..." Itachi stated.

"_Hah...We have no idea what his goals are but Arashi-sama strictly told me that the Akatsuki must be invisible to the world for a bit longer as he's still perfecting that jutsu...However, you are still to monitor the Jinchuuriki during the exams and seeing how you and Hoshigaki Kisame might stand out too much I suggest sending one of your subordinates...Also if the Jinchuuriki are proven to be a direct threat compared to our strength, capture them immediately. If you judge that they aren't even able to do some huge damage to you on their own, there is no need to capture them immediately if trouble arrives._" Neesan reported.

"Then...The first two exams aren't something special...If they are strong they'll get trough it rapidly and the third exam is in approxtimately one month's time...Shouldn't we be doing other missions?" Itachi asked.

"_No...Not yet...But you are right to a certain point...The main exam is still far away and the second one is amusing to judge their skills though. One person should be enough to monitor them for the five days the exam lasts. The remaining three of you should keep out of any possible sight of Konoha-nin. After the five days of the exam are over, contact me or Arashi-sama again and we'll have a mission ready for you to pass time for the coming month."_ Neesan said and then disappeared.

"One person to monitor them, huh..." Itachi said as he turned around and headed back towards camp, knowing that he'd have something to discuss with Kisame later on.

* * *

A/N: Yeah..So I kinda forgot to add a couple of things I should've, also to edit the grammar a bit more... 

First of all, yaay for Kayo-chan! For without her this chapter wouldn't exist! Really she created the main part of it. I only needed to edit it because it was already made at the beginning of the story or so and therefor needed to be edited due to events in LotU ofcourse. Though the Itachi torture thing and the stats given at the beginning are all mine, the rest of the chappy goes to Kayo-chan, so yay for her:)

Now for what Arsenel said in a previous review about the shotgun thing being pointed at me by Kayo-chan if I didn't write (well aside from whenI have a legit reason like schoolwork XP) An msn convo between me and Kayo-chan

Me: You know, someone reviewed and said that you should use something other then a shotgun

Me: Cause you might shoot both my arms off and then I couldn't write at all anymore...

Kayo-chan: Whoever said I was aiming near your arms...you have legs too.

Me: Yeah...but if you 'accidentally' miss there...I'd rather like to keep that part of me withuntil I die XP and even after that I'd rather not lose it

Kayo-chan: Hehehe (grins)

Me:I think you want me to write now too instead of doing other things right?

Kayo-chan: (nods and points shotgun at legs)

That was about it I guess XP It ain't percisely everything but I don't have the logs with me right now. Ow well XP

Till next time people, and don't forget to review XP


	38. Chapter 38

** A/N: **Yo people, lookie here I'm updating :) Well, new system of review reply trough an actual function won't allow me to have my usaul long ass A/N's'just like you you all to know you should feel lucky that I'm updating XP for those of you are wondering, I'm still busy with school stuff and have lil time to write as friends keep asking me to go play soccer and stuff. Right now I'm somewhat stuck with my Kyuubi story...not to mention IIP for no particular reason XP, so..yupz lucky for you. now I'm going to upload a lil something, so please check my profile for the link to this story's newly created banner/logo/whatchamacallit as I started using Photoshop once again...out of sheer boredem at school and school work it self XP...Now that's all been said... This chapter isn't that long...nor action packed...ow it got 'action' alright, but only those who can handle it... Heed my warnings fools!or else you will suffer from...things XD

Now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38:**

"Done already, huh?" Kisame asked once Itachi had returned from his conversation with 'Neesan'.

"Ha..." Itachi replied.

"Then...Who is going?" Kisame asked as he got up from his seat.

"How about first telling us what the mission exactly is?" Kayoko asked as she dropped down in front of Kisame and Itachi.

"We are to monitor the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki during the upcoming chuunin exam in Konoha. However, only one of us is allowed to go. More then one isn't neccesary since it's just monitoring him..." Itachi stated.

"Then let me go, I'm already familiar with the way in Konoha also they assume I'm dead so I doubt anyone would recognise me if they found me. Also I stand less out being a women and having a normal skin instead of Hoshigaki." Kayoko stated, smirking at Kisame.

"I hate to admit it but she's right, Itachi." Kisame stated as he threw a quick glare at Kayoko.

"...No, Kayoko isn't suited for this mission." Itachi stated.

"What! Why the heck wouldn't I be!" Kayoko yelled, slightly shocked that Itachi didn't find her suited for this mission.

"Though Kayoko is skilled and could easily be unseen, there's still a chance she might need to counter-attack an attack on her...Or are you suggesting Kayoko, that you instinctively will use genin level techniques to counter attack?" Itachi asked.

"...Even so, I could still go and just prolong the fight long enough for me to finish them with just a couple of kunai. I can handle this Itachi." Kayoko stated.

"No, we need someone who will definetely be unrecognisable to Konoha's forces and is able to disappear from sight when neccesary." Itachi stated.

"Then there's only one person I could think of." Kisame said.

"So this will be my mission huh?" Doriamaru asked as he walked up to the party.

"What! You're picking bird over me. ME! What can he possibly do that I can't?" Kayoko asked.

"A number of things, as matter of fact." Itachi stated.

"Then start telling those things already." Kayoko said annoyed and crossed her arms.

"First of all, he can spy on him from a greater distance then you can. Next, if he were to be found he could easily confuse the opponents with his jutsu and then escape from their sight. Then, if he should ever need to retreat from the forest without being spotted, he could return to his falcon form and fly away as no one will suspect a falcon to be a spy. I say that's more then enough to let him handle this mission. Also, if the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki passes the second exam, there will be a third exam, remember? If you want you can monitor him during the final exam." Itachi stated.

"Hmph that brat better get trough the exams then...Can't we ask Arashi-sama for a different mission while bird here is out gathering data?" Kayoko asked.

"No, We are to communicate with eachother for this mission...In other words keep contact with him the entire time so he can give us full scale reports at once and won't forget anything." Kisame stated.

"Fine. God, how boring." Kayoko said as she walked away.

"Just for the record, Itachi-san...I don't know how the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki looks, so..." Dorimaru stated.

"He has wiskers on his face, that should help you find him no matter what." Itachi replied.

"When does the second Chuunin exam start anyway? It shouldn't be too long from now, right?" Kisame asked.

"Ha, just a couple of days until it will start." Itachi stated and then walked after Kayoko.

He quickly found her, sitting against a tree and sat down next to her.

"What is it Itachi?" Kayoko asked as she tilted her head towards him.

"Hn...You wanted to do this mission to see Sasuke, didn't you?" Itachi asked.

"No, I just wanted to do the mission to hopefully kick some genins who thought they could beat me." Kayoko replied smiling.

"...Out for battles as usual. But you understand, don't you? Dorimaru is more fit for this mission. Also I'd rather have you nearby if we are found by multiple shinobi squads." Itachi stated.

"You got to be kidding me Itachi. Even if it were just Hoshigaki and you, you'd win against any number of shinobi from Konoha. Hoshigaki's moves are incredible if he has a decent amount of water with him, though they stand out a bit too much...Also you have that Amaterasu doujutsu that I still can't figure out how to unlock." Kayoko groaned at the last part.

"That doesn't mean we'd be able to go on forever, also, having us outnumbered is never a good thing...We'd be cornered and trapped in nearly no time. Konohagakure proceeded a lot ever since we left it...The ANBU aren't as half-assed as they used to be..." Itachi stated.

"You know what...I really wish that we are going to have an encounter with an ANBU squad then while bird's off spying on the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." Kayoko said raising a dark smirk.

"And if one of them got away then Sandaime would be wondering what two S ranked felons and a assumed dead girl from the Uchiha clan would be doing camping outside the Hidden Village of Leaf. Be careful what you wish for, Kayoko." Itachi stated.

"Hey for a dead girl, I'm one heck of a good looking girl, ne?" Kayoko said smirking.

"Yeah..." Itachi replied as he stood up.

"So, what ARE we going to do while bird is spying on the Kyuubi kid?" Kayoko asked as she got up and followed Itachi.

"Most likely scouting the area more then we already did...Nothing that would satisfy your lust for battles..." Itachi stated and looked sideways towards Kayoko.

"Like anything has these past few eeks..." Kayoko sighed, "We've only been scouting and stuff, no more assasinations or even jutsu collecting...Just boring stuff. Even simple sparring can't be done just because we're so close to Konoha..."

"Getting frustrated from the lack of fighting, huh?" Itachi asked.

Kayoko grunted in reply, hating the fact that Itachi was right about her getting frustrated from not being able to flex her muscles, to say the least.

"Then how about we head away from Konoha tonight to spar?" Itachi asked.

"Oh no, you're not escaping that little agreement we have Itachi. Maybe afterwards we can, but not before." Kayoko said smirking at Itachi.

"_Do we really have to 'socialize' every night just because I like to think more ever since we started travelling?_" Itachi thought as he let out a unhearable sigh and looked into Kayoko's eyes.

"_Guess not,huh?_" Itachi thought as he closed his eyes.

Ever since the Akatsuki had split up into groups of two, Itachi began to be more silent and think a lot more. He just felt more like thinking then talking.

Now Kisame and Dorimaru didn't mind the fact that Itachi didn't talk much about random things, but Kayoko demanded him to talk to her about things that happened that day.

So, she made Itachi promise not long after they started to travel tat they'd go away from Kisame and Dorimaru every night after dinner to just walk together, talk a bit and more then occasionally be affectionate towards eachother.

Not that he minded doing so after a while, though he did mind that Kayoko was rather persistent about having to do that every single night. And he knew that tonight would be no exception.

Therefor, after spending their entire day with small training and after dinner, Kayoko and Itachi went for a walk like they did every evening.

"So, did you see anything interesting in Konoha?" Kayoko asked to get the conversation starting.

"Not really..." Itachi stated.

"Ow come on you were gone for a pretty long time, you must have seen SOMETHING that you could talk about." Kayoko stated.

"More like heard." Itachi replied.

"Heard?" Kayoko asked, raising an questioning eyebrow at him.

"Looks like my little brother is popular among the girls his age." Itachi answered.

"Ofcourse he is, he got his good looks from his big brother." Kayoko stated.

"I'm not his father so he didn't get them from me but trough my parents as well..." Itachi replied.

"It was just a compliment, you baka." Kayoko grunted in reply.

"I know, but it still was wrong..." Itachi smirked at her.

"What did you hear anyway?" Kayoko asked, curious to find out what made Itachi think that Sasuke was popular with the girls.

"A blond and pink haired girl were busy fighting in the streets about who'd get their 'precious Sasuke-kun'...Though you and I both know what type of girl he likes..." Itachi stated as he looked at Kayoko.

"That wasn't my fault, I swear it." Kayoko said and slightly blushed as she knew very well what Itachi was talking about, after all he had seen it with his own eyes.

"Besides..." Kayoko said and pushed Itachi against the trunk of a tree.

"He hasn't got me, now does he?" Kayoko asked and deeply kissed Itachi.

Itachi slightly grunted as he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss.

**Unless you want to get electrocuted, avert your eyes young ones! Run down until the next bold line is at the top of your screen!**

Kayoko moved her hands underneath Itachi's shirt and trailed with her fingers over his body. The two of them took a short moment to regain their breath and then kissed each other again.

Kayoko temporarily put her hands of Itachi in order to put Itachi's hands on her waist and under her shirt. Itachi slightly groaned as Kayoko unzipped his pants and let her hand slip in.

He moved his hands up her back and with a swift motioned of his hands took Kayoko's strapless bra off. Itachi moved his lips away from her mouth and towards her neck, starting to kiss her there instead.

Kayoko meanwhile gently played with her fingers around his manhood as she licked her lips out of pleasure from being kissed on just the right spot in her neck.

As Itachi started trailing down with his kisses over to her collarbone, she let her fingers of her other hand run over Itachi's well-trained muscular chest.

Itachi then rose her shirt up, exposing one of her many great physical aspects, her breasts. As he started to suckle and lick her nipples, Kayoko let her hand run up and down over the shaft of his manhood.

Itachi moved on towards her other breast and as he did so, he unbuttoned Kayoko's pants. Kayoko moaned at the moment the touch of Itachi's hand, that slipped into her panties, reached her gentle spot.

He removed his mouth from her breast and kissed her again as he took off her panties with his other hand. As they broke the kiss Kayoko took the hand Itachi used to caress her lower parts and licked them clean of fluids.

Simultanous to that she took his manhood out and pulled Itachi closer to her. She could feel the warmth of it against her inner tigh and grabbed a hold of it once more as they gave eachother a couple of quick kisses.

As her fluids started to drip down over her tigh, she wanted to go down on her knees for him, but Itachi pulled her back up. Kayoko stared into his eyes and he stared back into hers.

She gave him another kiss and then wanted to go back down on her knees again. Again, Itachi pulled her up only this time he pinned her against the tree he had been standing against all this time.

Kayoko smirked at him and Itachi replied with a quick kiss on her mouth. He then entered her, causing Kayoko to let out a moan once again.

Kayoko moaned louder with each rocking movement. Between the moans she kissed Itachi again and then moved his head back towards her breasts.

As Itachi licked her already erected and wet nipples, she pulled him further into her and moaned even louder. After Itachi had suckled both her nipples again, Kayoko pulled him straight up.

As she continued moaning, Kayoko took Itahci's robe and shirt off. She pulled his body firmly against hers, having Itachi's manhood go into her as far as it could go.

Kayoko looked at Itachi while her breathing heavily increased and her hair bounced on her shoulder and breasts from the rocking motion. She was nearing her climax and even though she couldn't tell from Itachi's looks, she knew he was as well as they always ended together.

Kayoko noticed Itachi move one of his hands of her tighs and towards his side. He quickly pulled a kunai out of the kunai holster that was wrapped around his leg.

"That's... no fair..." Kayoko moaned as Itachi brought the kunai to her right breast.

Itachi slightly smirked and then carefully made a small cut on her breast.

"Ahh..." Kayoko let out a moan of both pleasure and slight pain from it.

She wiped the blood off with one finger and sucked her finger clean. Itachi put his mouth onto the wound and started licking and sucking it.

Kayoko's moans grew more rapid after eachother, after all she was reaching her point and what Itachi just did was giving her the best feeling during anything.

She let out one more loud moan as the two of them reached their climax. Kayoko rested her head against Itachi's chest.

"I thought we agreed only doing the cut thing twice a month...I like to keep these babies of mine perfect you know..." Kayoko whispered into his ear.

"But you still like it when I do that..." Itachi whispered back.

Kayoko took the kunai out of Itachi's hand and put it up to his chest.

"Uhuh...That's why you're going to let me cut you...then again...It might get me aroused enough to go for another round...Think you can handle me again?" Kayoko asked smirking widely as she traced with the kunai over Itachi's chest.

"If you want to do it more then once let me know before hand so I can use my Kage Bunshins then..." Itachi stated, grabbed the kunai and with a swift movement placed it back into his kunai holster.

"Hm...That would be nice...though, they don't bleed..." Kayoko replied smirking as she started getting dressed again.

"_Everything has to bleed, doesn't it?"_ Itachi let out a slight sigh before starting to dres as well and with each piece of clothing the two of them put back on they gave each other a long kiss.

After they got dressed Itachi leanded against the tree and Kayoko kissed him again, pressing her body against his.

**If you disregarded my warning and got electrocuted, you won't be able to read this line...If you didn't disregard it, then the story will continue now for you!**

Kayoko broke the kiss and rested her head against Itachi's chest.

"You know what would be funny...?" Kayoko asked.

"What...?" Itachi asked in reply.

"If we were found right now by some ANBU guys or something..." Kayoko said smirking.

"You want kill some people, huh?" Itachi asked, Kayoko slightly nodded in reply as she closed her eyes.

"Even so, it wouldn't be good to be found before the chuunin exam. Unfortunate for you, but killing anyone won't happen for a while." Itachi stated.

"Ne, Itachi..." Kayoko said as she leaned with her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, while still resting her head against his chest. Itachi looked slightly down to look at Kayoko, wondering what she wanted to ask.

"Could we stay like this until the morning?" She asked.

He took one hand of her and stroke trough her hair before wrapping his arm around her again and resting his head on hers.

"Thanks, you're the best...sometimes." Kayoko said.

"Sometimes?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah sometimes." Kayoko raised a smirk before dreaming off in Itachi's arms.

A couple of days later the second chuunin exam was to begin in the afternoon.

It was still morning but he was already getting ready to move out. He strapped on two pair of dark kunai to his legs. Steathing his katana back into his holster, he faced forward.

After testing his that the microphone that was attached to a headphone and in front of his mouth, he flexed his muscles. He lowered his mouthcap and quickly ate a soldier pil before putting his mouthcap back up.

"Are you ready, Dorimaru?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah..." He replied.

"Then, go get us some good info birdbrain." Kisame replied grinning widely.

"Mission commenced..." Itachi stated, giving out a swift command with his hand.

Dorimaru nodded in reply and then ran off into the forest. As he ran trough the forest, Itachi and Kisame tried to see if their headphones were working as well.

"_This is Always Swimming In Good Females Shark for Flying Bird, Flying Bird come in._" Dorimaru heard Kisame.

"Oi, sharkface this isn't a channel to joke around on..." Dorimaru replied.

He then heard a bunch of fighting happening on the other side of the headphone.

"_Sorry about that Dorimaru...Kisame won't bother you today anymore with jokes...I think..._" Itachi said.

"Don't worry about that, I'm nearing Konohagakure's walls..." Dorimaru stated and jumped up into a tree.

As he landed on top of a treebranch, he readied himself to make a jump over the wall of Konoha.

"Hayabusa no Mai..." Dorimaru said as he jumped up, creating his jutsu which showed a large number of falcons fly up towards the same direction as he was going.

"Wow look at that..." One of Konoha's tower guards said.

"They're heading this way...?" His stationed companion asked.

"They are!" The first one yelled as al the falcons flew past them, and unnoticed by the guards, Dorimaru jumped between them.

The guards ran to the other edge of the wall as the falcons were past them and gasped as all of them dived down into the forest beneath them. Dorimaru swiftly landed on the ground and started running towards his destination.

"This is Dorimaru reporting in...I'm inside Konohagakure, proceeding towards the Forest of Death." Dorimaru stated.

"_Understood, contact us again when the exam is about to begin._" Itachi replied.

"I got it." Dorimaru said and jumped from tree to tree, heading towards where the second exam would take place, the Forest of Death.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Yo people, it's been a while hasn't it? Heh...I tried to get this longer but i like it better this way so it's probably good enough for a chapter : ) Not much to say...School is still biting my ass and not to mention the fact I get distracted by other matters as well...and I lack inspiration for IIP's final chapters so...well...that's it I guess...i'll try to update as much as possible. Keep on reviewing people : ) (and yeah I know...I'm evil with the ending of this chapter XD)

Now on with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39:**

"_This is Dorimaru, reporting in. The students have begun to gather and I'm out of vision of any shinobi._" Dorimaru's voice echoed trough the headphone.

"Itachi desu, Position confirmed...Proceed and find the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki." Itachi stated.

Dorimaru was conceiled by the leaves of the tree he was sitting and was scouting the area as the examinees gathered in front of the Forest of Death.

"I'd like to do that but he's hard to spot in this large crowd." Dorimaru stated.

"_Estimated amount of shinobi gathered?_" Itachi asked.

"To be exact, 78 shinobi that appear to be entering the exam...further more there are a couple of examiners...Ow Sharkface is going to be feel bad that he didn't get to this...Looks like the exam head is someone he'd like to see..." Dorimaru stated, slightly grinning for the fact of how much he could annoy Kisame with this.

"_Who is it?_" Itachi's and Kisame's voice came trough Dorimaru's headphone at the same time.

"I don't know her name, but she has dark purple hair, wears a raincoat and wears a netvest that pretty much reveals every curve on her body...Does it matter?" Dorimaru asked.

"_It does to me, you birdbrain! You go geta disposable camera from Konoha's gift shop and get me some pictures of her."_ Kisame stated.

"_Sorry Kisame, but Dorimaru has a mission to complete so he has no time for your...interests._" Itachi's reply was heard trough the headphone.

"_Itachi, I wasn't the only one who wanted to know...you wanted to know too._" Kisame stated.

"_But I didn't want to know wo it was for the same reasons as you..."_ Itachi replied.

"_You understand, right Hoshigaki? I could identify if any kunoichi there would be a danger to the mission as I relatively know most of them. And same goes for Itachi with the male higher level nins._" Kayoko replied.

"_Ofcourse I know that, but even so he could take some pictures for me. Oi birdbrain, how's the rack?_" Kisame asked.

"The rack?" Dorimaru asked.

"_Her chest you dodobird!_" Kisame sneered.

"...I'm not looking at such things." Dorimaru stated.

"_Ow come on, you said she wore something that revealed every curve, you know you've looked."_ Kisame stated.

"...No I didn't." Dorimaru stated and out of plain curiosity looked towards the female that was standing in front of the group.

"..._You just looked, didn't you?_" Kisame asked.

"No..." Dorimaru lied.

"_Ow come on, you and I both know you looked! So tell already how her rack is."_ Kisame replied, obviously grinning back at camp.

"...Fine if you shut the hell up." Dorimaru stated.

"_Yeah, yeah...Just tell me already._" Kisame stated.

"Alright, Immagine the body of an average woman with all her curves being perfect and also perfectly outlined by her clothing..." Dorimaru stated.

"_Alright got that..."_ Kisame stated.

"And now amplify her chest size by...about 1.6 or so." Dorimaru stated.

"_...How big is that?"_ Kisame asked.

"Add half a chestsize to the current chestsize..." Dorimaru stated.

"_Ah...so nice------..."_ Kisame dreamed off.

"_Hoshigaki...Why. the. hell. are you. staring. at my breasts?"_ Kayoko's voice ran trough the head phone.

"_Er..._" Kisame said.

Sounds of punching and kicking could be heard loudly trough the headphone in reply.

"_Sorry Dorimaru, but I have to seperate those two...Find the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and keep an eye on him and execute the mission._" Itachi stated.

Just then Dorimaru noticed the blonde Jinchuuriki, who was currently showing a mocking imitation of the examiner.(A/N: I'll just say everyone's lines with their names behind it caus you all know who it is...Dorimaru just doesn't know and when he refers to her he won't use her name.)

"Really? You sure are energetic..." Anko said, faking a smile as she took out a kunai, quickly threw it at Naruto, nicking his cheek with it. She flashed away from her previous location and reappeared behind Naruto.

"_She's pretty damn fast..."_ Dorimaru noted.

"Boys like you die the fastest...After spilling out that red blood I love all over the place..." Ank said as she placed one hand on Naruto's unscratched cheek.

Just when she was about to wipe the blood of Naruto's cheek, Dorimaru noticed someone else flash away and reappear behind her, which made ANko fling out a second kunai and hold it ready.

Dorimaru noticed that the shinobi who handed Anko her kunai back, had a freakishly long tongue, that at sight remembered him of someone, though he couldn't quite place who it was.

"Here's your kunai." The shinobi said as he tilted his hat slightly up.

Dorimaru smirked at sight of the young Jinchuuriki's state of shock at seeing the man towering behind Anko with his long tongue rolled out of his mouth.

"Thank you." Anko replied smiling,"But don't stand behind me like that...That is, unless you want to die young."

Anko took the kunai out of the man's tongue and Dorimaru noted something strange of how the man's eyes looked at her.

"Well, I get itchy when I see blood...Also, my precious hair got cut, so I got a little excited." The man said.

"I'm sorry." Anko replied as the man walked back to his position.

Dorimaru traced the man with his eyes temporarily before averting them back towards Naruto. He noticed Anko walked back in front of the crowd after slightly smirking and held out a bunch of papers.

"Consent form, huh?...This might be trouble." Dorimaru noted.

"Itachi-san, Kayok-san, Sharkface...This exam appears to have a chance of death as they are distributing consent forms among the examinees...What should I do incase the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki is in a situation that may lead to his death?" Dorimaru asked.

"_Ain't that clear bird! Just kidnap the kid right then and there!" _Kayoko yelled trough the handphone, nearing the volume of making Dorimaru deaf and drawing shinobi attention to his position.

"Nice to hear you too Kayoko-san...Did you happen to kill sharkface? And understood." Dorimaru stated.

"_No, He's they're both still alive and...mostly in one piece. And Kayoko was right. Incase that the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki is about to receive a fatal attack, take him out of there."_ Itachi stated.

"Oi...I think there is a person among these examinees that I know..." Dorimaru stated.

"_Should I remind you that you don't know ANYONE outside of the organisation, bird?"_ Kayoko stated trough the headphone.

"That's why I know him, it's the guy that works for Orochimaru. He treated you when we first arrived their Kayoko-san. Right now he's wearing Leaf's hitai-ate" Dorimaru stated.

"_It must be one of his spies...Kayoko...do you remember his name?_" Itachi asked.

"_Why should I exactly remember his name?"_ Kayoko asked in return.

"_Don't you know his name?"_ Itachi asked.

"_...I think I do...Uhm...It was something like...Kabu...to? Yeah that's it. But what would it help? He might be there under a different name."_ Kayoko replied.

"I'll keep an eye out on him too then if possible..." Dorimaru stated. He then averted his eyes back towards the crowd, where Anko was about to make a statement.

"If you have received a scroll, follow the person in charge and move to your designated gates. We will begin in 30 minutes!" Anko announced.

"Looks like I get a half hour break..." Dorimaru stated. Itachi sighed and took his headphone off.

"Then we might take a break as well...I doubt anything happens in the next thirty minutes anyway..." Itachi stated.

Itachi took his headphone off and walked over where Kisame was resting from the beating he got from Kayoko.

"...You should know by now that you need to be careful what you do around Kayoko." Itachi stated and let out a sigh. Kayoko took her headphone of as well and threw her hair back with elegance.

"Hmph, If he doesn't I'll end up doing more then just kicking his ass one day." Kayoko said as she laid back down on the grass.

"Oi, It was just a sort of compliment. You should learn to accept those." Kisame said, trying to see if the feeling in his arms were already back. Kayoko flicked out a kunai and threw it so that it landed right above Kisame's sharkfin haircut.

"You staring at my chest to imagine something perverted, isn't a compliment." Kayoko said as she put her hands behind her head and stared at the sky.

"Honestly, one of these days she'll kill an entire village if a group of men are staring at her." Kisame stated as he stretched his fingers, which already were back from their visit to the Country of Numbness. Kayoko grunted in reply while Itachi briefly looked at her and then at Kisame before letting out a sigh.

"I believe she as a matter of fact actually could take on a normal village and come out nearly unscratched." Itachi stated as he leaned against a tree.

"Anyone of us could kill civilians...not to mention an entire village of them...All I'm saying is that she's crazy enough that she'd do that over something that could be seen as a compliment." A second kunai just then implanted into the tree Kisame was sitting against, this time nearly cutting his face open.

Itachi shook his head in disagreement and decided he should take this half an hour to meditate and empty his mind.Unbeknownst to them, a slight hint of white could be seen trough a couple of bushes that surrounded their camp.

Nearly half an hour later, Dorimaru was waiting impatiently to silently jump out of his new found tree and head into the Forest of Death. Naruto's team was also waiting impatiently in front of their gate, or mostly Naruto himself was energetic.

The past half hour, Dorimaru had gathered some information about the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki.

His pink haired team-mate was named Sakura, who the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki most likely had a crush on. His raven-haired team-mate was named Sasuke, who freakishly bears a resemblence to Itachi, Dorimaru noted. Dorimaru had decided to ask Itachi later if he had anyone back here in Konoha who idolized him.

Just then the gates were opened and everyone ran in.

"About time..." Dorimaru said as he ran over the treebranch with the sound of a soft breeze blowing trough the leaves. He took a quick and giant leap and landed on a tree in the forest of death, quickly following Naruto and his team.

After going trough the forest for a short while, they heard loud a couple of loud screams, which stopped Naruto and his comrades in their tracks. At this point, Dorimaru realised that it might get tougher to look after the little blonde then he first expected.

After all, If he made his presence known to them he'd have a lot of trouble.

"_No doubt about it...If I were to protect the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki from a fatal attack and terminate the ones who preformed it, I'd have trouble leaving no trace...even if I went away without saying a word, they'd still report my sighting...hmm...But, Itachi-san stated the level of the examinees isn't high, so they shouldn't be able to follow my speed and movements...Though they'd be wondering what the hell happened if suddenly three people laid dead on the floor..."_ Dorimaru mused as Naruto wanted to take a piss, got whacked around the head by Sakura, who commanded him to go behind the bushes.

Dorimaru shivered as he heard Naruto make weird noises after he left the two others for a short while . He shrugged as Naruto came back to the party.

As Naruto stood between Sakura and Sasuke, Dorimaru heard Sakura ranting about his behaviour and then all of a sudden Sasuke smacked Naruto away.

"Why did you do that...?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his cheek

"Where is the real Naruto?" Sasuke replied as he readied himself for combat.

Dorimaru, who heard this took a closer look at Naruto and noticed the differences between the real Naruto and this one, which was also stated by Sasuke, who obviously noticed it from the start.

'Naruto' returned to his normal form, revealing that he truly was a shinobi from Hidden Rain.

"Which one of you has the scroll? I'll have to use force now!" He said as he charged at the other two.

Dorimaru, who just realised that the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki might be in danger right now, jumped up from his location at the same time as Sasuke jumped into the air.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu." Sasuke flashed trough the handseals and launched the fireballs at the shinobi.

"_This move..._" Dorimaru thought after witnessing the move as he flashed forward in the direction where Naruto headed when he left the company.

Dorimaru heard the clash continueing and then heard Naruto yell, "OI! SASUKE!" He instantly found Naruto as Sasuke already send a kunai cutting the ropes that tied Naruto loose.

The shinobi from Rain snatched out a bunch of shuriken and kunai and threw them towards Sasuke. Dorimaru landed on a tree just when an explosion note that was tagged to one of the kunai's ignited and exploded, knocking Sasuke back to the ground.

Dorimaru turned around and continued watching the fight, looking if he needed to interfere in the end or not.

Naruto threw a kunai at the shinobi, who was pointing one at Sasuke, but the shinobi proofed to be able to dodge such an attack and jumped up. Sasuke used his chakra to catch the kunai Naruto threw and make it stick to his feet.

At this point Dorimaru's eyes focussed on Sasuke and as he twirled around, he noticed that his eyes turned into a strangely familiar red. As soon as Sasuke threw the kunai at the shinobi, he jumped up towards the shinobi, who evaded the kunai.

Unable to see anything but Sasuke taking out a kunai and driving it into the shinobi, Dorimaru wondered "_His eyes wre black before...His eyes turning red...Does this mean...?_"

The shinobi pushed himself off Sasuke and escaped.

Sasuke landed on the ground, his hair covering the side from his head, Dorimaru being unable to see his eyes, which had caught his attention.

A few moments later the three young shinobi from Konoha had sat down on the ground and were talking.

"_Maybe it was my imagination...That guy looks a lot like Itachi-san so maybe...Hm, that must be it...His eyes are clearly just black now._" Dorimaru mused.

They were discussing about using a password to recognise eachother instantly. It was quite a long password, but it was rather irrelevant for Dorimaru. After all, his mission was just to observe and incase of a threat that could kill the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, interfere.

"Oi! Wait Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he got up and then flinched as something clearly cut his cheek.

Dorimaru looked towards the direction it appearantly came from and didn't notice an enemy. Then, suddenly out of the depths of the forest a strong wind blew against them, a strong fuuton jutsu, hitting all of them and blowing even Dorimaru away.

"_Oi, Dorimaru, report in...We heard a loud disturbance just now, what the hell happened?_" Itachi's voice sounded trough the headphone.

Dorimaru picked himself up from the treebranch and looked around, confused for a moment of his surroundings.

"_Oi, report in!"_ Itachi commanded.

"Sorry, I got blown away by a strong fuuton jutsu...I'm going to relocate the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." Dorimaru stated.

"_What! You lost him! You good for nothing little...I would do a better job then you!_" Kayoko yelled trough the headphone.

"Hai, hai...Now where is he..." Dorimaru said and then faintly heard Naruto screaming.

As he passed trough the trees, heading towards what might be Naruto's location, a strong intent to kill reached him and send a shiver down his spine.

"What the...Not important, must find the Jinchuuriki..." Dorimaru reminded himself as he quickly flashed trough the trees. He found a large snake resting on a bunch of trees with a huge lump in it.

"_That's one huge snake...I'm glad it already had a meal else it might try to eat me and I doubt such a snake is defeated with a few strikes._" Dorimaru thought as he ran past it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly these words came loudly from the snake, making Dorimaru turn his head towards it instincitvely.

The snake filled up and was shattered to pieces as a few thousand clones of Naruto jumped out of it.

"_Well that settles the problem of finding that guy..."_ Dorimaru slightly smirked as he stopped his running.

Naruto quickly shook of any snake ooze that covered him and then jumped back towards where the others might be. Dorimaru silently followed him, knowing that he might need to make a move soon as Naruto was heading exactly the way which the intent to kill came from.

After racing trough the woods for a short while, Naruto suddenly stopped with Dorimaru stopping a tree or two behind him. Naruto quickly took out a couple of shuriken and kunai and in response, Dorimaru's eyes widened and quickly took out his katana.

"_He noticed me! How did he...When..._" Dorimaru's mind ran as he narrowed his eyes, awaiting the attack.

However, he was surprised when Naruto threw them straight down towards somewhere else and appearently didn't notice him after all. He followed the shuriken and kunai with his eyes, untill they imbedded between Sasuke and a guy that looked like a slithering snake.

"Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said smirking.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"I forgot the password." Naruto added.

"Naruto! You must have come here to show off by helping us, but don't get involved! Run!" Sasuke yelled as Dorimaru's eyes foccused on those of Sasuke.

"_No way...Those are..."_ Dorimaru thought as his eyes widened.

"Sharin...gan?" He whispered softly.

"He's way above our level!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto, trying to make it clear that their opponent was outmatching them even with the three of them.

"_Way above their level...but they're all genins, aren't they?"_ Dorimaru thought as he motioned his eyes towards the snake like person.

"Looks like you defeated that big snake, Naruto-kun..." The snake like person said.

"_This guy arranged that...Did he control it or perhaps..." _Dorimaru thought as he silently drew back from the scene but still close enough to witness it all.

"This is Dorimaru reporting in...Itachi-san, can you keep the others of the line?" Dorimaru asked.

Itachi looked towards Kayoko, who rolled her eyes and then placed her hand on the mic and continued listening to whatever he had to say.

Kisame on the other hand raised an eyebrow since his headphone had been fallen off during his fight with Kayoko and didn't really know what was happening.

"Line clear..." Itachi stated.

"_...There's something that you might find interesting..."_ Dorimaru stated.

"And what would that be?" Itachi asked.

"_It's about a team-mate of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki..._" Dorimaru replied.

"Why would that be interesting?" Itachi asked.

"_His name is Sasuke..."_ Kayoko and Itachi's eyes widened at the sound of Sasuke's name, "_And...He has the sharingan. It's not the same as yours, but it's definetely the sharingan."_

"I see...Don't worry about it..." Itachi stated calmly.

"_Other then that...We might have trouble here...There's a guy here that acts like a snake..._" Dorimaru said.

"Could it be...?" Itachi asked as Kayoko already jumped up and grabbed hold off one of her katanas with her free hand.

"_I don't know...might be a subordinate...this could be useful...Should I capture him when I have the chance?"_ Dorimaru asked.

"If possible...continue the mission..." Itachi stated.

"_Yes..._" Dorimaru replied

Itachi motioned his eyes towards Kayoko's, who was had let go of her mic and now tightly gripped onto both her katana.

"What happened?" Kisame asked as he stood up.

After resting for a bit less then an hour now, he could already move nearly freely once more.

"Nothing important." Itachi stated, Kisame averted his eyes towards Kayoko and decided to let it rest for now.

Back in the Forest of Death, Naruto was ranting how he'd beat the snake like figure to death, who just looked at Naruto like he didn't really care about whatever he was about to do.

"Wait." Sasuke said, drawing everyone's attention to him. He shuffled trough his kunai bag and pulled out the Scroll of Heaven.

"I'll give you the scroll." He stated.

"Please, take this and leave us in peace." Sasuke said handing out the scroll. Naruto argued with Sasuke, but Sasuke just told him to be silent to say the least.

"I see, you're smart. The only hope the prey has from a predator...is to hand over something else to eat to save itself." The snake like figure stated.

"Take it..." Sasuke said and threw the scroll at the snake like person.

With speed that even slightly surprised Dorimaru, Naruto jumped from his location and snatched the scroll when it was halfway on it's way towards the snake person. Naruto bounced of a tree and landed next to Sasuke.

"You bastard! Mind your own business! Do you understand the situation we're in!" Sasuke yelled, but Naruto just turned around and hit him in the face, knocking Sasuke back a to another treebranch.

"Why you...What the hell was that for!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto was breathing heavily in and out, regathering himself from attacking his friend.

"I... forgot the password...So I can't make sure of this...but...You're a fake Sasuke, aren't you?" Naruto replied.

Dorimaru's eyes widened, wondering when he had missed the switch between the real team-mate and the one standing right there.

"Naruto, what...What are you saying!" Sakura yelled.

"You idiot! I'm the real one!" Sasuke replied.

"Liar..." Naruto said.

"The idiot and coward I see in front of me right now can't be the Sasuke I know." Naruto stated, Dorimaru slightly sweatdropping at the fact that it actually was the real one but that appearantly the decision Sasuke had made was unlike him.

"I don't know how strong he is! But there is no guarantee that he'll let us go even if we hand over our scroll!" Nauto said angry, "The one who is scared, the one who doesn't understand the situation is you."

"Naruto-kun..." The snake like person chuckled as he stood up straight.

"You're correct." He said as he licked his lips with his unusual tongue. A shiver ran down Dorimaru's spine as he sensed a chakra that he found all too familiar.

"I just have to..." The snake like being slid up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing a unique tattoo. Dorimaru's eyes widened, instantly knowing that there is only one person in this world that would wear that on his arm. "...kill all of you to take the scroll." He said as he bit his thumb and made a trail of blood across the tattoo.

"Don't mess with us!" Naruto yelled and charged at him.

"Stop! Run, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oi, no doubt about it...It's _him_." Dorimaru reported trough his headphone as he took out his katana.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." The snake like person flashed trough the seals. Wind surrounded him and slightly knocked Naruto back as a second later a large snake was summoned.

"_Are you sure? No doubt about it?"_ Itachi asked trough the headphone as the snake charged at Naruto.

"No one else would wear a snake summoning tattoo on his arm..." Dorimaru reported.

"_I see...Then..."_ Itachi replied.

"Understood, I'll help them out and protect the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." Dorimaru said as the snake knocked trough a thick treebranch.

"_No, don't interfere...Unless the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki is about to get his head sliced off or being struck at his heart, don't interfere..."_ Itachi replied.

"But..." Dorimaru said as the snake towered above Naruto who was temporarily resting on a treebranch.

"_Don't interfere...We're on our way just in case..._" Itachi stated.

Itachi rose up from his place and took his headphone off. His eyes averted to kayoko, who hestitantly took hers off as well.

"Don't interfere..." She muttered. Her eyes rose up to Itachi and she glared at him.

"Have you even thought that he might be killed before he even reacts if it's _him_!" Kayoko shouted at Itachi.

"Do you think he'd kill him? You should know, alive he's much more valueble to him...Calm down, we're already going." Itachi stated, keeping his everlasting state of calmness.

"What the hell are you two jibbering about...If we need to move out to help ol' birdbrain then what are we waiting for?" Kisame asked as he grabbed a hold of his Samehada.

Without warning, their environment turned to a shade of grey, taking away all the colors around them aside from their own. Instantly reaction to this sudden change, Itachi activated his Sharingan, Kayoko withdrew her katanas and Kisame held his Samehada in front of him, all of this while jumping with their backs towards each other.

"This a...genjutsu..." Itachi whispered as he carefully looked around, a kunai ready under the sleeve of his robe and firmly gripped in his hand.

"Then either one of you, counter it already..." Kisame stated as he slightly moved his feet to stand better if he was suddenly attacked.

"Can't do...the jutsu isn't finished yet...their still preforming it..." Itachi stated.

"Looks like even the sharingan has it's limits." An ANBU appeared infront of Itachi as soon they were surrounded by a circle of exactly the same ANBU.

"_Kage Bunshin...no...If this is a genjutsu they're most likely just part of it..._" Kayoko thought as she shifted her wait, ready to launch at the opponent with her two katanas.

"Then...let's finish this and rid the world of a couple of criminals." The ANBU stated as he disappeared again. Kayoko took a small step forward and looked around to see any gap in the genjutsu which was still in the making.

"Hmph...If it's still in the making we'll just have to wait until it's done to counter it...Ready Itachi, Hoshigaki? This might become interesting." Kayoko said smirking and looked over her shoulder to where Itachi was standing, only to find nothing up emptiness there.

She spun around and also looked to the spot where Kisame used to be, again to find no one there.

Itachi stood up straight and looked over his shoulder.

"I see...This might take a bit longer then expected..." He calmly stated as he noticed that Kayoko and Kisame were no longer visually there.


	40. Chapter 40

** A/N:** Hey people, another update! yaay! Why? I was in the mood XP...Chapter is 7221 words long in case you're wondering...HELLA LONG in LotU terms...one of the longest chapters (nods). So since it's my b-day next friday and saturday I'm celebrating it...I'm not going to write that much then, huh XP...Anyway for the fans, next chapter will include the release of another Kayoko drawing made by Kayo-chan and it will be found in my profile by that time : ) is there more news you ask? Indeed there is, Next chapter will also have the very first Life of the Uchiha Omake with lotsa randomness and fun stuff that ofcourse didn't happening in the story really : ) more info? PM me or email me...Also if you aren't registered...Either register or review annonymously with an email addy I can reply to.

That's all folks, take care and happy hollidays incase you are going away during X-mas and aren't able to read when I post around that time : )

Now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40:**

Naruto just barely evaded the snake before and was currently kneeling down in front of the snake, catching his breath. The snake like person who stood upon the real snake chuckled.

"How cute...Such cute prey." He said and as if in response to his master's words the snake slammed his tail towards Naruto, who was instantly shocked by this sudden attack.

However, the snake didn't hit him and instead it moved it's tail underneath the treebranch Naruto was standing on, slamming his tail up so hard that Naruto was launched into the air and crashed trough a couple of other branches.

Finally he crashed into a thick branch and fell back down.

"For now just eat him..." Dorimaru heard the snake like figure command his snake.

Realising that right now he had no other chance but to rescue the young Naruto, who was falling down towards the snake's mouth. Dorimaru jumped forward, accellerating his speed as soon as he jumped onto the second branch.

Just as Dorimaru launched himself off the second branch, Naruto's eyes sperred wide open as he turned around and fell down faster.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the snake's mouth, sending a shockwave trough the entire snake.

Dorimaru, who noticed the red eyes Naruto now had, kept his speed up and landed on a tree that was on the other side of his previous one. He quickly jumped further into the darkness to stay hidden.

"_Red eyes...not to mention his strength has increased..._" Dorimaru thought as he looked at Naruto, "_This must be the Kyuubi's strength adding to his own..."_

Naruto's increased power and rage were clear as he unleashed an enourmess amount of unstopable punches on the snake's front, which even shattered a couple of thick branches.

"_Heh...Looks like the kid doesn't need saving just yet._" Dorimaru smirked slightly as Naruto continued attacking.

Eventually the snake got tired of Naruto's punches and used his tongue to toss Naruto off him.

Naruto bounced off the tree he was send to and flew back towards the snake like figure. The man smirked, held up his hand and exhaled flames towards the Kyuubi's young Jinchuuriki.

The flames hit Naruto and send him down, crashing trough a couple of trees again, finally landing on one down there.

"_Crap...Is he still alive?"_ Dorimaru's eyes widened as Naruto crashed and appeared to be either unconscious or dead. He relaxed once he saw that Naruto was still breathing.

"Those eyes...I'm sure of it now..." The snake like figure said as he also looked down towards Naruto. Dorimaru looked up towards the snake like figure, wondering if he was going after Naruto or not, which would result on Dorimaru's next move.

"You're next..." the snake like figure spoke loud and clearly once more, "Sasuke-kun, how will you fight?"

"_I'm wondering about that as well..._" Dorimaru thought as he looked towards the scared Sasuke as the snake reaced towards him.

Just when the snake was only a meter or two away from Sasuke, Naruto appeared almost out of nowhere and stopped the snake in it's tracks with only a kunai and his own strength.

"Hey...Are you hurt...Scaredy-cat?" Naruto asked as he looked up towards Sasuke.

"This idiot and coward I see isn't the Sasuke I know." He repeated the line he had said a while ago. Just then the tongue of the snake like figure wrapped around Naruto and lifted him up into the air.

"_What is he going to do?_" Dorimaru thought as Naruto hand in front of the snake like person, trying to get free from his tongue's grasp and Dorimaru readied himself to cut straight trough the tongue.

"Damn it! Let go! You snake bastard!" Naruto yelled. The snake like person formed a handseal as he drew Naruto closer towards him.

He grabbed a hold of his own right wrist and turned his right hand around, as five purple seal flames ignited on each of his finger tops. The tongue raised up Naruto's shirt, revealing the seal which held the Kyuubi inside of Naruto.

"Gogyo Fuuin!" The snake like figure said as he trusted his hand towards Naruto's seal.

"_Fuuin jutsu! So he is really him after all..."_ Dorimaru thought as he watched the scene with wide eyes.

Naruto gasped as five seals appeared ontop of the seal that kept the Kyuubi. His female team-mate Sakura yelled something to Sasuke about helping him, but no genin would be able to counter a seal jutsu.

Naruto's eyes trembled as Dorimaru noticed the red disappear out of it. His eyes widened futher before he finally seemed to let go of any power he had put on his muscles and fell unconscious.

The snake like person took the scroll of heaven out of Naruto kunai bag and tossed Naruto off.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she threw a kunai at him, catching him in the air and planting him safely against a tree instead of having him fall down from a couple of meters above the ground.

"_I'd better check him out...but I'd best do it when they are distracted from his presence..._" Dorimaru figured as he sneaked trough the shadows and got closer to Naruto's location.

"Sasuke-kun! It's true that Naruto is different from you...He's dumber and a nuisance sometimes, but...At least he's not a coward! Right Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. Dorimaru looked towards Sasuke who seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"No!" Sasuke let out and the Sharingan appeared once more in his eyes.

"He is definetely part of the Uchiha clan. His blood must be making him excited." The snake like person stated.

"_Uchiha clan...That guy...but...Itachi-san and Kayoko-san..."_ Dorimaru's eyes widened at the ravenhaired boy with the Sharingan in his eyes.

"I will take my time to see how strong you are..." The snake like person said as he made his summon disappear and landed on a treebranch, getting ready to fight. Sasuke took out a kunai and placed it between his teeth, making Dorimaru wonder for a second why the heck one would do such a thing.

"If he's really an Uchiha then..." Dorimaru whispered.

The snake like person released some chakra in a surrounding blast, but Sasuke jumped up took out a couple of kunai and shuriken and threw them at him. However, his target had no trouble evading just a mere bunch of weapons.

Sasuke bounced off a tree towards his opponent and kicked multiple times at him, however all of them were blocked. Sasuke flipped over the snake person as he tried to hit him.

What followed was an exchange of blows, which was either blocked or dodged by both parties without trouble. The snake decided to increase his pace and tremendously increased his speed, racing all over the place to cause confusion.

Sasuke exhaled flames at his opponent after dodging an attack, only to jump back from another incoming attack by the snake like person. He paused a moment and got ready for the next clash as his opponent awaited an attack as well.

However that shot break was soon over as the snake without warning unleashed a Fuuton jutsu towards Sasuke. Sasuke evaded, bounced of a treebranch, grabbed the snake like person around his waist and jumped with him head down off the branch towards a brnach that was a couple of meters below them.

"I got you!" Sasuke yelled as his opponent screamed.

With a loud bang and a cracking sound they landed on the thick treebranch and Sasuke jumped off.

"_Oew...That's got to hurt..._" Dorimaru thought as he figured out that it should've hurt pretty bad.

Appearantly it did as the snake like person dropped his arms and legs as soon as Sasuke jumped off him. However his opponent began to shudder and disperse into mud.

"Kawarimi?" Sasuke said as he instantly after saying those words needed to dodge a flurry of kunai.

In dodging them, he needed to jump off and used tripwires to make his way back towards a treebranch. However once there he was only found with a fist to his face, followed up with more attack from his opponent, eventually knocking him down on the ground.

"Too easy..." The snake like person said as he walked towards Sasuke.

"You're not living up to the name of Uchiha...Oh well. I'm going to slowly beat you, and then kill you...just like a bug." The snake like person said.

Then all of a sudden something exploden on his back, knocking him back a bit. Sasuke used this time to jump away, snatch out triple windmill blades and threw them at his opponent, using his Sharingan to control them.

"These are...Sharingan-Controlled Triple Windmill Blades." The snake like person said shocked.

"_That...how...Itachi's...and..._" Dorimaru's mind was filled with multiple questions, "_How can this kid be an Uchiha when Itachi-san told me that he killed everyone but him and Kayoko..._"

The snake like person was tied against the trunk of the tree behind him, not being able to move a single muscle due to the wires. Sasuke formed the handseals, serpent, dragon, hare and finally tiger.

"Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu!" Sasuke fired a stream of fire towards his opponent.

"_That is Kayoko-san's..._" Dorimaru thought as the flames hit the snake like person and burned him as he let out screams of pain.

The flames estinguished and Sasuke was breathing heavily from using too much chakra. Just then the snake like person broke free of the wires that tied him, slammed his fist in his hand and opened his eyes.

Dorimaru averted his eyes towards him, noticing the white skin and yellow eye that was revealed from damage to the skin.

"_It's him after all...Orochimaru..._" Dorimaru thought as his eyes widened.

Sasuke and Sakura were being parralysed from the jutsu Orochimaru just preformed.

"I'm surprised you can use your sharingan so well at your age...You live up to the name of the Uchiha." Orochimaru said as his voice returned from the one he used before to his real dark menacing one.

"I want you after all." Orochimaru said as he revealed his true hitai-ate symbol, the symbol of Hidden Sound.

"_He wants that kid? I see...Since he wasn't able to gain Itachi-san's body, he now wants to gain this kids body..._" Dorimaru figured out.

"You two are definetely brothers..." Orochimaru said and those words instantly alarmed in Dorimaru's mind "_Brothers!_"

"But your eyes say that you carry more potential then Itachi." Orochimaru stated.

"Who are you!" Sasuke let out at hearing the name of his brother.

Orochimaru flipped the scroll in the air and made it land on the palm of his hand and as he ignited it with green flames he spoke once more, "My name is Orochimaru. If you wish to meet me again, get trough this exam as if your life depended on it. In other words you'll have to defeat my three subordinates from Sound."

"What are you saying? We never want to see your face again!" Sakura yelled at him.

"It doesn't work that way..." Orochimaru said as he chuckled. He formed a handseal and his neck shot up from his body, stretching out to as far as imaginable.

"_This is bad. What am I going to do against him on my own? What's keeping you guys..."_ Dorimaru mused as he hid himself in the shadows near Naruto.

Orochimaru raced towards Sasuke and bit him in his neck before returning back to his body. Sasuke cringed in pain as he grabbed onto his neck.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled at Orochimaru.

"I gave him a farewell present..." Orochimaru said as he held a finger up to his mouth, "Sasuke-kun will seek me. He will seek me for power."

"_Looks like I'm in no need to interfere...He's not after the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki..."_ Dorimaru figured.

"It was fun being able to see a lot of your moves..." Orochimaru said as he disappeared into the ground.

"Tsch...now we need to find him..." Dorimaru said as he took a step forward.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun...he...he...! Naruto!" Sakura cried.

Dorimaru held up a single seal as a moment later two crows flew up, distracting Sakura from Naruto's location for a second, allowing Dorimaru to escape unseen and head out to meet Itachi and the others.

Meanwhile, during this entire fight Itachi, Kayoko and Kisame were having their own problems in the form of a strong and powerful genjutsu, created by an ANBU squad.

"I see...This genjutsu...It isn't that complex at all..." Itachi stated. An ANBU shade appeared in front of Itachi once more.

"Don't speak out of your league when you can't counter this genjutsu..." The ANBU said.

"No, I could most likely counter it once it's completed...But the ability to counter it and it's complexity are different from eachother..." Itachi stated as he faced the shade.

"Oh?" The ANBU shade replied.

"This move consists of additional seals after the initial activation of the move in order to create and alter the genjutsu. In other words it isn't complete until the person or persons preforming it stops forming handseals...Further more it is limited to a certain range in this area. As for my companions, they are still most likely still on their same spot or atleast within the area. In other words this genjutsu will eventually force me to either be attacked or attack my friends. And since this genjutsu alters what one sees and one hears, I couldn't escape the maximum range of the genjutsu as you'd just alter my vision and make me run in circles. However..." Itachi said and flashed away, reappearing behind the ANBU shade with a kunai pointing at his throat.

"My sense of feeling still works in this genjutsu and you can't kill me with this genjutsu so one way or another you ANBU should try to attack us." Itachi stated.

"Then... what if I was one of your friends?" The ANBU asked as he slightly turned his head towards Itachi.

"That wouldn't matter...After all...sooner or later your friends would run out of chakra and that's when I can counter the genjutsu...also...My friends won't die that fast." Itachi said as he sliced with the kunai trough the shade, making it vanish into nothingness.

"_Even though I said that...recognising Kayoko and Kisame from the enemy will be hard if they change their looks...I'd better try not to wound them with a kunai but rather knock them out..."_ Itachi thought as he flinged the kunai around and put it back where it belonged.

Kayoko drew her katanas out and carefully watched her surroundings.

"_Itachi said that he couldn't counter it with the Sharingan right now because it wasn't done yet...In other words activating my Sharingan right now would be rather useless."_ Kayoko thought as she carefully stepped forward.

Just as she took another step forward, multiple ANBU shades appeared around her. Kayoko carefully studied each and every one of them, trying to find differences between them.

"_Tsch...They all look the same...and one of them could be Itachi...or Hoshigaki...and the real ANBU doesn't exactly need to be among them...How annoying...I want to cut him up with my katanas, bt I can't without finding the real one...Wait a minute...there is a way to find the real one."_ Kayoko realised as her eyes widened,she slightly lowered her katanas and smirked.

"_For this I don't need my katanas though...So it's better to put them whre they're safe..."_ Kayoko thought as she quickly sheathed her katanas where they belonged.

"_Now the ANBU who is preforming this genjutsu must be looking at us in order see what we are doing or going to do and anticipate upon that...if so, then if I were to make eye contact and used Tsukuyomi on them, I'd either find them or I'd find Itachi or Hoshigaki._" Kayoko figured and actiavted her Sharingan.

"Oh? Sharingan huh? Looks like the rumors were true...There is another Uchiha that survived the massacre...The corpse of one girl back then had something odd about it...If I'm correct your name was...Uchiha Kayoko, huh?" The shade of the ANBU said.

Kayoko smirked wider as she looked into the eyes of the shade where the sound seemed to come from. She was glad Itachi and her trained to be able to use their doujutsu even when they can only see the pupil coming trough the ANBU mask.

Not only that, but over the years she had perfected the way to use her Mangekyou Sharingan without going into the Mangekyou Sharingan state of the eye, due to some help from Itachi who perfected slightly before her. Kayoko closed her eyes and focussed for a second before reopening them.

The tomoe in her eyes looked thicker then before, which was the only thing that changed when using the Mangekyou Sharingan abilities without going into it's full state. She stared at the ANBU, who stared back at her.

"_Not the real one..._" Kayoko thought, flicked out a kunai and threw it at the fake ANBU, which faded away on impact.

"What? How did you know..." The other ANBU shades said in unison.

"My eyes...They can see trough your genjutsu..." Kayoko stated as her eyes traced over the other shades.

"What? That's impossible..." The shades muttered.

"Did you really think we'd be captured this easily? I thought you knew who you were dealing with..." Kayoko smirked. A faint wave of hatred came off the shades, obviously annoyed that they were either found out or that she was really bluffing.

"_They're all fake...None of them falls under Tsukuyomi so Itachi and Hoshigaki aren't between them...Looks like they can't do that just now..._" Kayoko thought, smirked once more and then rushed towards the shades.

"But you know..." Kayoko said as her kicks went trough the first row of shades, dispersing everyone of them, "This isn't really..." Kayoko put her hands on the ground and spun around to kick the remaining shades that were on the other side as well, "as fun as the real thing." She smirked as she landed back straight up and looked at the now clear of ANBU shades field.

"_Now show me...Where the heck are you hiding..."_ Kayoko mused as he eyes moved over the bushes in search of the ANBU.

Just then a shade attacked her from behind, landing a dropkick on on Kayoko's right shoulder. Kayoko instinctively grabbed hold of the shade's foot, turned around and send her fist towards the shade's face.

"_A real one, huh?_" Kayoko thought as the shade evaded her fist, "_And this one isn't Itachi or Hoshigaki...they'd never fight like this._"

The shade grabbed onto her arms, Kayoko instantly reacted by releasing her hold on it's leg and send her knee towards his stomach. Having no way to quickly counter or block Kayoko's knee, the shade took the full hit, letting go of his hold on Kayoko's arm.

Kayoko used the time that the shade staggered to draw out her katanas in order to start attacking him with them and gaining the upperhand. As she sliced with her katanas at the ANBU shade, it managed to barely escape her movements and flipped back.

Kayoko rushed towards towards her opponent who just calmly stood there. She thrusted forward with her katana, directed at the shade's stomach.

Itachi felt something approaching from behind him, acting on instinct he sidestepped. His arm reached out to where the difference in the air came from and he grabbed a hold of what appeared to be a person's wrist.

There was a short moment but he saw red eyes staring at him and Kayoko saw the same thing as she felt someone grabbing her wrist. The next moment they were both in the world of Tsukuyomi, standing slightly away from eachother.

"That was unexpected..." Itachi stated.

Kayoko stared at Itachi and blinked a couple of times,"I was fighting against...you?"

"No, I wasn't moving at all...Though that last attack could've killed me if I hadn't noticed the change in the air current." Itachi replied calmly.

"..." Kayoko silently stared at him for a couple of moments.

"You're the one in controll this time Kayoko...So it's your chakra that is put into it...Let's make use of this time to create a battle plan..." Itachi stated.

"Yeah...But, what could we do...I tried to search for a real ANBU with my Mangekyou Sharingan but I just got attacked while doing that..." Kayoko stated as she averted her eyes from Itachi's.

"If they want to kill us they need to have atleast one ANBU that isn't preforming the jutsu...since this one is quite powerful I assume that's all they have...Esspecially since they'll know we won't let our guard down, even when they preform attacks that should go by 'unnoticed'..." Itachi stated.

"I say we hit one of them with Tsukuyomi, which will hopefully cause the genjutsu to fail partly or entirely...and then we take care of the others." Kayoko suggested.

"That's a good plan...Then...cancel the technique, spin around and try to catch one of them in Tsukuyomi when they are surprised by our sudden reaction." Itachi said. Kayoko nodded in reply and a few moments later their world was back to the way it was.

Itachi had let loose the hold on Kayoko's wrist and the two of them turned around, both activating their Mangekyou Sharingan at eye's length, trying to catch atleast a single ANBU member in the jutsu.

"What are they..." One of the ANBU said, as Itachi and Kayoko suspected, in surprise.

"_Gotcha!_" Kayoko's mind screamed as she felt that she had locked onto someone's eyes and they entered the world of Tsukuyomi.

"Wha...WHAT IS THIS!" The ANBU screamed as he was tied up and stretched out at the end of each of his limbs.

"My world of pleasure...your world of pain..." Kayoko's voice echoed trough the emptiness of the Tsukuyomi world as she raised a dark devilish grin at the ANBU while raising both her katanas, ready to strike down.

The genjutsu started to ripple and show hints of the reality, Kisame raised a smirk as he had waited just for this moment.

"What's happening! Why is it destabilizing?" An ANBU yelled to one of his team-mates.

As Itachi assumed, one ANBU wasn't preforming the jutsu and was waiting for the moment to strike one of them down, but that ANBU was now neccesary to jump towards one of his comrades who just collapsed on the floor.

"He is dead...but how did they..." The ANBU whispered as he looked over towards the three members of the Akatsuki.

Kayoko raised the same grin she had in the Tsukuyomi world as her vision started to clear up and show colors once more. However, her being able to see perfectly again was short lived as four words echoed trough the forest, "Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Kisame's jutsu created a thick mist and Kayoko readied her katanas once more. She had already seen her prey before Kisame's jutsu launched and knew exactly where to strike.

Kayoko flipped trough the mist and hit her target in his face with a kick, sending him tumbling trough the thick mist. She quickly rushed towards where the ANBU had landed and thrusted one of her katanas down, only barely missing him.

The ANBU rolled away, jumped back up and Kayoko used her other katana to hit him. However, he blocked it with a kunai he grabbed only a moment before. Kayoko took her other katana out of the ground and kicked the ANBU in his side.

The ANBU cringed in pain and accidently dropped the kunai, causing Kayoko to press trough with her katana and hit his side. Unfortunately, the standard ANBU armor didn't let Kayoko's katana trough with just a mere slice and stopped it just there.

The ANBU tried to get a hold of Kayoko's katana to let her lose control of it, buying him some time to counter attack.

"_Big mistake..._" Kayoko thought as she pulled her katana back, slicing the ANBU's hand wide open and she used her other katana to pierce trough the ANBU's shoulder.

Blood splattered on Kayoko's face and as she grinned a single drop ran down her lips, eventually dropping off them and fall on the floor. She pulled her katana out of the ANBU's shoulder, who let out cries of immense pain and agony.

Kayoko preformed a few more quick motions with her katanas and after them the ANBU fell silent on down on the floor. Just then a loud explosion, along with the sound of water crashing and breaking bones could be heard in the background as the mist began to clear up.

"My, my...I wondered when either of you were to counter that annoying genjutsu...It's not like I could do anything about it, you know." Kisame stated as he strapped Samehada back on his back.

"No time for talking...Kisame, you relocate our camp so that other ANBU won't find us...Kayoko..." Itachi said as his eyes averted towards where Kayoko should be. Kayoko ran past Itachi, in the direction of Konoha.

"As expected, would you say?" Kisame asked as he shrugged. Itachi stared briefly at Kisame before rushing after Kayoko.

Night slowly fell over Konoha and the rest of the world as Itachi and Kayoko rushed into the Forest of Death.

Kayoko hadn't slowed down one bit after they left their camp and Itachi was actually having trouble trying to get close to her. As they raced trough the trees, they suddenly ran into Dorimaru.

"Dorimaru..." Itachi said as they all stopped, Kayoko standing a treebranch away.

"Itachi-san, Kayoko-san...I headed out meet you...The battle is already over." Dorimaru stated.

"Were they killed?" Itachi asked, Kayoko's eyes narrowed at these words and she slightly looked over her shoulder towards the two of them.

"No...and it is Orochimaru. I headed out to meet you after Orochimaru left. He used a fuuin jutsu on the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and he bit the other male in the Jinchuuriki's team." Dorimaru stated.

"What did that freak do to Sasuke?" Kayoko snapped. Dorimaru focussed his eyes on her as she was obviously flaring with anger.

"...I briefed her on the way here...We had our own little trouble back at the camp with some ANBU...return to the Jinchuuriki's team and keep watching over them. Kayoko and I will search out Orochimaru." Itachi halfly lied, halfly did not.

"I understand." Dorimaru stated and headed off.

Kayoko faced back forward, tightening her fists before continueing on. Itachi let an unnoticed sigh out before quickly following her.

They soon found an slight opening in the forest that was slighty being illuminated by the moon in the back. It was there that they found Orochimaru facing someone from Konoha and they stopped only a couple of trees away from them, hidden in the darkness.

Itachi jumped behind Kayoko, wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Calm down Kayoko...If you attack him in pure rage, you'll die..." Itachi whispered in Kayoko's ear, as she gritted her teeth and tried her best not to give into the rage and desire to beat the crap out of Orochimaru.

"Please, We should learn more what his goals are before even engaging to combat..." Itachi continued.

Just then the kunoichi from Konoha threw a kunai that had been stuck in her hand towards Orochimaru, but he merely caught it between his index and middle finger.

"That's why I told you it's useless..." Orochimaru said as he brought two fingers to his mouth, "Hah!" He let out and the kunoichi kneeled down grabbing onto her neck in pain. Orochimaru dropped the kunai and walked towards her.

"Why did you come...?" The kunoichi asked while suffering from whatever Orochimaru just did.

"We haven't seen eachother in such a long time and yet you are treating me this coldly, Anko..." Orochimaru said.

"Anko...chan?" Kayoko whispered and gave Itachi even a tougher time restraining her.

"Have you come to assasinate Hokage-sama?" Anko asked breathing heavily as appearantly the pain slightly lessend.

"No, no." Orochimaru said smiling, "I still don't have enough men for that. So, I was planning on 'reserving' some outstanding ones in this village" At this point Anko started feeling more pain as she cringed down further.

"I just gave someone that same cursed seal as a present a while ago." Orochimaru said, "There's a boy I want..." He continued at a tone that reeked full of obsessiveness.

"As usual, you do what you want...But, that boy is going to die!" Anko stated.

"It's true that he has only a ten percent change of survival...but he might be like you and not die." Orochimaru replied.

"You seem quite interested in this boy." Anko replied in return. Orochimaru placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed her face, gaining a look of shock from Anko,"Are you jealous? Ne...Are you still angry that I used you and then casted you away like trash?"

Orochimaru grinned and removed his hand from her cheek, as Anko gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"Unlike you though he seems like an excellent ninja. After all, he is the boy that carries the abilities of an Uchiha." Orochimaru said slightly chuckled and grinned wider.

"Sas...uke..." Kayoko's eyes automatically switched to those of the Sharingan upon hearing this. Itachi was using all of his might to hold her back, yet slowly she was breaking free.

"His body is beautiful and he is capable of becoming my sucessor. If he survives things will be interesting." Orochimaru said as he got up.

"Whatever you do, don't cancel this exam." Orochimaru said placing his usual smile on his face.

"Three of my village are under your care.I'm going to enjoy this." Orochimaru said as he walked away from Anko and vanished into purple flames.

"If you take away my joy, it will be over for the village of Konoha." His voice echoed trough the woods.

Upon these final words, Kayoko broke lose from Itachi's grasp. However Itachi responded quickly by grabbing onto her arm and with all his remaining strength throw her into back into the forest.

Kayoko crashed into the trunk of a tree and as she fell down Itachi grabbed her, holding her up by her Akatsuki cloak.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi asked as he narrowed his eyes at Kayoko.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill that freak!" Kayoko yelled as she tried her best to get out of Itachi's grip.

"Also I doubt you've noticed with your current rage that 'that freak' is no longer near us...Besides that, doing such a thing won't save Sasuke..." Itachi replied.

"There has to be a way! There has to! And I'm going to find it!" Kayoko shouted in Itachi's face.

"It's true that there is only a ten percent chance he'll make it but...Think...He won't die that easily. Esspecially after your recent visit, wouldn't you agree?" Itachi asked.

"But! But...a ninety percent chance that he'll die from that...thing..." Kayoko replied as she stopped struggling.

"Don't be foolish..." Itachi stated as he closed his eyes as Kayoko fell into his arms, "Orochimaru wants him...In other words he wouldn't put something upon him that has a high risk of ending his life...He wants to see his desire to fight, to live...to gain power..."

"I want to go see him again...right now." Kayoko replied as she looked straight into Itachi's eyes.

"We can't do such a thing...further more it won't help him whether you are near him or not...have some faith in him." Itachi stated and let out a noticable sigh.

"I'm going to see him whether you like it or not..." Kayoko replied as she stared at Itachi.

"Fine then...But we will stay within the shadows and not get closer to him more then neccesary." Itachi stated and Kayoko smirked at him.

A few moments later they managed to find Dorimaru and thus finding Naruto's team.

"Itachi-san, Kayoko-san? Why are you here?" Dorimaru asked.

"We wanted to see the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and see what Orochimaru had done to him...Also we came to tell you personally that Orochimaru escaped..." Itachi stated.

"Couldn't you have done that trough your headphones?" Dorimaru asked as his eyes focussed on Kayoko who was trying to look closer at the Naruto and the others.

"If you haven't noticed yet, we left them at the camp...They'd get in the way of serious fighting and could be used to our disadvantage against Orochimaru...Unfortunately we didn't even get to fight him..." Itachi stated.

"I see...It looks like the Jinchuuriki is alright and resting right now..." Dorimaru stated as his eyes averted to Naruto and the others.

"What about...that guy?" Kayoko asked pointing, trying to sound commonly interested and nonchalant.

"Orochimaru bit him and appearantly he has a fever right now...Other then that I don't know...Though you two might have to explain to me how he is an Uchiha..." Dorimaru said as he narrowed his eyes at Itachi. Kayoko withdrew her katanas, thrusted them towards Dorimaru, only to be knocked unconscious by one swift blow from Itachi.

Itachi picked her up and threw her over his shoulder after putting her katana back as well.

"Sorry Dorimaru...Kayoko appears to be a bit emotional about the subject right now..." Itachi stated.

"Then...Who is he? That Uchiha Sasuke?" Dorimaru asked.

Itachi averted his eyes towards Sasuke before speaking up, "That guy...is my younger brother and along with Kayoko and me all that remains of the Uchiha clan..."

"Your...younger brother?" Dorimaru asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I haven't told anyone the truth about why I massacred the Uchiha clan but maybe now might be the right time to tell you...Kayoko doesn't know...and I plan to keep it that way for a long while. I'm sure I can trust you with this information right?" Itachi asked and Dorimaru nodded in reply.

Itachi began his tale with how he learned off the Mangekyou Sharingan and how the Uchiha elders wanted that Itachi and Shisui obtained it to become more powerful. Continueing from there he told Dorimaru about the betrayal of his best friend Shisui up until Itachi killing the entire clan.

"Then...Why did you let him and Kayoko live...?" Dorimaru asked.

"No matter how you look at it, he was innocent and Kayoko was ignorant of the plans the Uchiha had...I killed the entire clan so my little brother would know what was right and wrong early on along the simple lines...and that maybe one day he'd revie the Uchiha clan as they used to be...Followers of law and order in whichever community they were living. As for Kayoko...though I don't say it or like to say it...I love her and will protect her no matter how much she hates and detests me for killing her family and friends...I don't know if the question of 'Why did Itachi kill everyone?' still haunts her...but it's best if she doesn't know...I'd rather have her think of our old clan as nobles and loyal to Konoha then the traitors and scum I found out they were..." Itachi stated as he turned around, facing away from Dorimaru.

"Me too." Dorimaru replied. Itachi looked over his shoulder towards Dorimaru with slight confusion on his face.

"If it wasn't for you, Itachi-san, I would be just another falcon...You changed everything about me and therefor I'll belief in you and your way of handling things...I'll fight with you until the very end." Dorimaru stated.

"Noble words, my friend...and yet neither you or I know truly what lies ahead of my path...Only time will tell...why these events have unfolded the way they did..." Itachi replied and started walking off. Dorimaru raised a smirk and turned back towards Naruto's team.

"You know she'll beat you up for knocking her out when she was about to kill me, right? And...I'm not sure about this...but if she ever asks you why you did everything up until now...tell her the truth..." Dorimaru said.

Itachi raised his eyes towards the sky that was filled with stars and the moon shining upon the forest, "No...I'll tell her just what I know and believe to be the truth...I feel as if the real truth has yet to be discovered..."

And with those words Itachi left Dorimaru to continue observing the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and head back to wherever Kisame had now build up camp.

The following day was all but hectic and chaos. Orochimaru's subordinates attacked the following morning and if it wasn't for a green suited thick browed boy, Dorimaru most likely needed to come out and interfere.

However even the green suited fell eventually, again making Dorimaru ready to move out, but yet again there was an interference. This time it was an entire team from Konoha that came to help, followed by the arrival of the two team-mates from the thick browed boy.

It was then that Sasuke woke up, unconsciously had activated the cursed seal and went on a rampage until he was stopped by his female team-mate. One of the Sound trio declared that they were no match for Sasuke and left their scroll with them before rushing off as fast as possible with his injured team-mates.

It was after that that the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki woke up, appearantly nothing being wrong with him either. The day after that was for the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki's team a day to recover and a day to learn a bit more about them for Dorimaru and the other Akatsuki members.

"_And? What are they doing right now?_" Kayoko asked for the tenthousand time that day.

"...Stop asking every five seconds already Kayoko-san...They're still doing the same thing." Dorimaru stated and let out a sigh.

"_I know but since I'm stuck talking to you I might as well take that time to annoy the crap out of you..._" Kayoko replied.

"Yeah well it's not my fault Itachi-san and sharkface had some business with Arashi-sama...And speaking of crap...Nature calls..." Dorimaru said as his stomach grumbled, he swiftly took of his headphone and placed it on the ground.

"_Too much information!_" Kayoko's voice shouted trough the headphone.

Dorimaru changed back into his bird form and took flight. He flew over the encampment of Naruto and his team, so he could still keep an eye on them while doing his other stuff.

His stomach growled and grumbled violently as his falcon eyes twitched and cringed,"Damn it...I shouldn't have eaten two whole rabbits this morning..."

Down on the ground, Sasuke was preforming basic practice to get his body back into tip top shape. He was distracted from his concentration as he heard a loud farting noise.

Instinctively looking towards Naruto who was training a bit away from him he cursed,"Oi, keep your gas to yourself you complete idiot..."

"What was that Sasuke-teme! It just so happens I didn't fart! And you know what they say...the first to smell em..." Naruto replied.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's comments as he usually did and just then he heard another fart, this time he heard it coming clearly from above him. He looked up towards the sky, slightly noticed a bird flying past and a split second later, bird crap splattered in his beautiful trade-mark Uchiha eyes.

"My eyes aaah! Get it off! Get it off!" Sasuke screamed as he started running in circles trying to shake it out of his eyes and off his face.

Naruto fell down and started laughing like crazy as Sakura ran with a bottle of water towards Sasuke. Sasuke screamed out as Sakura poored the water in his face and he shook it out of his face.

He look up with an glare of hatred and anger that would've made the twisted version of Itachi in his mind proud towards the bird that was now flying over Naruto.

"_Damn it...what the hell is this...!_" Dorimaru thought as more crap came out of his rear end. Naruto stopped laughing and looked up as he noticed a bunch of crap falling towards him.

He quickly jumped and screamed as the bunch of crap splattered on the ground. Naruto was glad he didn't got hit and then he noticed something.

He noticed a tiny little white spot on his cool looking orange pants.

"I'm going to beat him dead!" Naruto yelled in rage as he grabbed a kunai.

"I'm an avenger...And I will have my revenge on that bird for crapping in my precious eyes that will help me kill that man..." Sasuke said in a dark and angsty way as he tightend his fist.

"Naruto! I'm joining you! I won't let you kill him before me!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed a kunai and started chasing the bird along with Naruto.

Dorimaru, who was casually flying around while having stomach aches and letting out an undetermined amount of crap from his rear end, suddenly had a pair of kunai flying past his head.

He slightly turned his head and noticed Naruto and Sasuke chasing him, who were both aiming another kunai at him as their hair now had a white tint to it.

"Uh oh..." Dorimaru let out as the next pair of kunai flew past him.

Lucky for Dorimaru, neither Sasuke or Naruto had the aim of Tenten and als that his stomach was right about empty again. He headed back intothe forest and quickly changed into his human form as he picked up his headphone.

"Oi! That guy is a shinobi!" Naruto remarked.

"Let's kill him and take his scroll then." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded in reply.

"This is Dorimaru reporting to base...I'm cancelling this mission due to discovery and there not being much more to learn...See you guys soon." Dorimaru stated as he ran trough the woods with Naruto and Sasuke on his tail.

"_What! I knew you couldn't be trusted with this mission! Just wait until you get back here...I'll make you pay for not letting me able to hear what's happening to Sa...I mean... the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki!_" Kayoko shouted trough the headphone.

"Yeah, whatever...I'll talk to Itachi-san before that..." Dorimaru stated as he accelerated.

As Dorimaru disappeared from Naruto and Sasuke's vision, they stopped running and looked in amazement at his speed.

"Who the hell was that dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Hn..." Sasuke replied, turned around and calmly walked back to camp, with Naruto following closely behind.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! It's still 2005 right now as I'm uploading this but I still wish you all a happy and good 2006! Now just so you know, this chapter is 11311 words long, this A/N not being included! That's a shitload of words :-p Therefor this is a long long chapter, with an Omake even! That omake will continue at the end of the next chapter, which will take a time for me to write as I'm feeling like working on my latest (gasp another one!) project, From Ramen with Love! So if you have time and are into Naruto X Harem or Multiple Girls fics, check it out...the multiple girls part comes later on though : ) anyway...Hope you all enjoy this chappie and that all of you have a good 2006! Be careful with fireworks! (EDIT: Props to GGLucas for finding errors XP)

Now on with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 41:**

A month had passed since the second exam and today the third and main exam of the Chuunin exam would start.

Kayoko had just finished sharpening the kunai she'd take with her today.

After all she had to observe 'the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki' during the main exam and report more of him. However no communications were allowed since she needed to pass as a normal traveller, coming from a nearby town to watch the exam.

Thus she couldn't bring her trusted katanas along with her or carry a kunai bag. However, a small bag where she could keep her 'travelling money' wouldn't be inspected that quickly or hold suspicion.

She placed the kunai in her bag on top of a couple explosion notes and then grabbed some money to put on top of the kunai.

"Time to help me out, Itachi." Kayoko said as she stood up and looked over towards Itachi.

Itachi silently walked away with her and Kisame grumbled.

"What the hell are you annoyed for, you sharkface...You should consider yourself lucky that you are alive after ACCIDENTALLY seeing her partly naked." Dorimaru replied in a whisper as Kayoko and Itachi were behind a couple of trees.

"What's with the emphasizing of accidentally, you retarded bird! It was an accident!" Kisame retorted.

"Right, you accidentally needed to talk to her when she was all sweaty from training all day long and just when she was taking a bath..." Dorimaru replied.

"Shut up, it was an accident...And it's not like I don't regret it...I'm still all blue from her beatings." Kisame stated.

"...You're always blue, you stupid excuse of a walking shark." Dorimaru said.

"Why you..." Kisame muttered as he grabbed a hold of Samehada and glared at Dorimaru.

Meanwhile, half out of vision from Kisame and Dorimaru, Itachi held Kayoko's cloak around her so she could change without without anyone else being able to see her.

After her recent 'accident' with Kisame, she decided that Itachi should help her get changed by wrapping the cloak around her, so no innocent bypasser or horny sharkman could fully see her body.

"You know I wonder how many stares I'll get from people when I'm wearing this..." Kayoko said as she slipped out of her normal garment.

"...Most likely enough to make me demand a mission from Arashi-sama to kill as many Konoha-nin as I please..." Itachi replied. Kayoko looked up to Itachi's straight face and smirked at him.

"You know why they are looking at me when they do so...and as long as they just look I won't have to kill them, now do I?" Kayoko said as she took her bra off and placed it in one of the many pockets in the Akatsuki robe, "You know it still amazes me how much we can pack in these things."

"Most likely they've all been edited by Arashi-sama so the items get stored elsewhere..." Itachi stated as Kayoko took out one of her dresses.

Just then Kayoko stopped as she held her dress in front of her and stared at Itachi,"Stored...somewhere...? AH!" Kayoko let out a yell and almost dropped her dress.

"...It's just a hunch, besides what's so bad about it?" Itachi asked as he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.  
"That means I and every other girl wearing an Akatsuki robe are sending our underwear to some storage place where only he has access to! And he...well...you know! We women rather keep our underwear safe and secured!" Kayoko replied.

"I don't think you have to worry about such a thing...Arashi-sama most likely has most more important matters to attend to instead of sniffing panties or something." Itachi stated.

In the distant Country of Lightning, in one of the Akatsuki's newly established bases of operation, Arashi sneezed a pair of panties off his nose.

"Still, I'd rather just have all of them here in my pockets somehow then some storage place..." Kayoko said as she slipped into her dress.

"Itachi, could you hand me my pocket in a little while? If I bend over in this dress I'd be exposing my panties." Kayoko stated as she just realised how short her dress was.

"I told you that it would be short...Also you do realise that you pretty much are going to make youself a target of rape attempts in Konoha..." Itachi stated.

"I know you don't like the thought of it, but you know they're dead before they even know it...Besides, I can stand up for myself...If some other girl would be targeted she'd most likely not stand a chance." Kayoko said as she rolled her neck to loosen the muscles there.

"Besides, this is something you like too, right?" Kayoko said as she gave a wink to Itachi, followed by a seductive pose with her slightly tilting the edge of her dress up.

"We don't have the time Kayoko..." Itachi told her.

"I know, I know..." Kayoko said and tightly hugged Itachi.

"What is..." Itachi started, "This for? Just to give you a hug before I'm off for a couple of hours. Besides..." Kayoko said as she looked up towards Itachi, "I'm the one who'se missing out the most."

Kayoko pulled Itachi closer to her lips, giving him a couple of kisses before letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

"Now, let's go say bye-bye to Hoshigaki and bird and then I'm off to Konohagakure." Kayoko said smiling at Itachi after ending the kiss.

"Yeah..." Itachi replied as he put Kayoko's robe back around her, covering her up mostly even though the robe was still open. He then picked her small bag up from the ground and handed it to Kayoko, who wrapped it around her waist.

They walked back to the campsite, where Kisame and Dorimaru were locked in combat with their swords pressing against eachother.

"As expected of you two...Anyway, I'm going to start the mission now...I'll see you guys in a couple of hours." Kayoko stated when she had Kisame and Dorimaru's attention instead of them towards eachother.

"See you." Kayoko said as she jumped out of her robe with incredible speed, leaving it behind with Itachi and the others.

"Then...Let's continue, wouldn't you say so bird?" Kisame asked as he raised a grin when he looked back towards Dorimaru.

"Yes." Dorimaru replied as he looked back towards Kisame as well.

Itachi walked over to a tree and leaned against it, closing his eyes, focussing on what he recently discovered within him. A way to enter the world of Tsukuyomi without preforming the jutsu on someone else.

Kayoko quickly jumped trough the forest until she reached a small path that led towards the large path which headed towards Konoha. She slowed down on the small path, quickly regained the normal pace of her breath and started walking casually towards the road.

As she reached the main road, she joined the large mass of people that were already heading towards Konoha.

"_There are a lot of people heading towards the Chuunin exam today...Sasuke got trough, I wonder how he'll fare against the Shukaku's Jinchuuriki..."_ Kayoko thought as she looked around her, acting like she was searching for friends or something.

"_From that bird's report, Sasuke was able to use Goukakyou, that I already knew, Housenka, that was quite the surprise as Itachi also used to use that move a lot...and then there is ...Ryuuka no jutsu...my jutsu...He must have trained night and day to master that move at his age...It uses up quite an amount of chakra..._" Kayoko continued thinking as slowly the gates of Konoha came into sight.

"_He has the upperhand when it comes to fighting sand...Though I don't know how sand jutsu exactly work...plus if he uses any Katon move he can't use another again since that Jinchuuriki could then know he uses that type of jutsu and would counter it by controlling his sand with his Jinchuuriki and send it into the flames like a bunch of kunai, turning into lethal sharp glass...And then there is this absolute defense Sasori reported to us about...It won't be an easy battle, but I know he could beat him...And...hmm...as for the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki...he's up against a Hyuuga in the very first match, isn't he? I wonder if he's able to withstand against a Hyuuga...Their taijutsu is dangerous..."_ Kayoko mused as she was now ready to pass trough the gates.

Luckily, the guards didn't stop her since she didn't look as suspicious as some other people did. That or they were all just so sure that a good and innocent looking girl like her couldn't be a shinobi in disguise.

Kayoko calmly walked trough the streets, where all the people were busy talking about the upcoming matches. She then noticed that the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki was also walking amongst the crowd, catching her attention.

He was obviously worried with his first match as Kayoko heard from a couple of guys walking in fron of him that the Hyuuga was last years number one rookie.

As she walked past him, Kayoko decided that she shouldn't follow him, since she was going to see his combat abilities during the exam anyway. Though there was still some time, Kayoko headed directly for the Main Exam's arena, in order to be there on time and not have to bother going trough a large mass of people already sitting there.

However once she entered the arena, she noticed it was already pretty packed. She quickly found an empty seat on the right side of the arena, giving her multiple options to escape if anyone in fact did recognise her.

A couple of minutes later, the examinees started entering the arena.

The first to enter the arena was Hyuuga Neji, who immediately got a loud applause. Next Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino entered the arena at the same time, who both got an applause as well. Next the Siblings of Sand with the Shukaku's Jinchuuriki leading them.

Again, a loud applaise accompanied them as the shinobi headed for the centre of the stage, where the Examiner was waiting for them.

"_Sasuke isn't here yet? And...The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki isn't either...did something happen?_" Kayoko wondered after several minutes had passed and there still was no sign of either of them.

Suddenly there was a large ruckus and all of a sudden, Naruto flew trough the entrance and landed in front of the other shinobi.

After he was helped up by his friend, Shikamaru, Naruto regained from his bewilderd state and quickly shouted,"Everyone run away! The village's bulls have gone mad!"

Everyone just stared blankly at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Huh? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, the same question that had been stuck in Kayoko mind for some while now.

"That Dosu guy I'm supposed to fight isn't here either..." Shikamaru stated.

"Hey you two." The examiner said and Naruto and Shikamaru raised their heads up towards him in reply.

"Stop looking around...Stand up straight and show your face to the crowd." The examiner stated.

As they did so and Naruto's eyes wondered over the crowd, the crowd let out a lot of cheering and applauding for the examinees.

"You guys are the main players in the upcoming tournament." The examiner stated.

A couple of seconds after the cheering had lessened amongst the crowd, the Sandaime's voice echoed over the place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to Konohagakure's Chuunin Selection Exam today." Sandaime spoke loud.

"_Sandaime...Long time since I heard his voice."_ Kayoko thought as her eyes shifted towards the direction of where the Hokage and Kazekage were.

"We will now begin the main matches with the eight that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches." Sandaime stated.

"_There are only seven here...What the hell is Sasuke doing? His match is the second one._" Kayoko thought as she stared down into the arena.

The examiner flashed out a piece of paper, showing the match-ups, that were appearantly slightly different.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto said as he raised his hand.

"What is it?" The examiner asked him as he but the paper back into his jacket.

"Sasuke isn't here yet? What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"If he isn't here by the time his match starts, he'll lose by default." The examiner said as he made the little stick in his mouth point upwards. Naruto turned around and stared towards the entrance of the arena, wondering what is keeping Sasuke.

"Listen up, Although the landscape is different the same rules apply as in the preliminaries, there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies of gives up. But if I decide the match is over, I will stop it. Do not argue with me over it." The examiner stated, "Got it?"

"The first match is...Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you need to go back up to the waiting room." Genma explained. (A/N: Getting tired of typing 'examiner')

"_This should be interesting...I wonder what he's able to do against a Hyuuga. Or perhaps more importantly, what the Hyuuga can do to him..._" Kayoko thought as the others cleared the stage for Naruto and Neji.

Naruto and Neji stood face to face and Naruto stretched out his fist towards Neji.

Neji took his Jyuuken pose and Naruto lowered his fist. Just then a huge gust of wind came from the two of them and blew trough the entire arena.

"_Chakra pressure huh? Interesting..._" Kayoko thought as she held a hand in front of her face until the wind dropped.

"Now let the first match...begin!" Genma said and the crowd cheered.

Kayoko looked in front of her and noticed that a little boy was staring at her with flushed cheeks.

"_What in the world is he staring at me for...?"_ Kayoko thought as she blinked confused and then suddenly it hit her.

Her face turned from confused to angry as she raised a fist in the air. The little kid who noticed this, looked up to her face then back down, back up again before finally fainting with a nosebleed.

"_God, seems like this pervertedness starts at young age..." _Kayoko thought pissed off as she quickly lowered her fist when the little boys mother started screaming for a doctor. Shortly after a pair of medics came and took the boy in his mother away.

"_Good, I atleast won't see any perverted kids anymore for a while..."_ Kayoko thought as she put her hands between her legs, covering her self up with her dress incase another gust of wind would rise up.

Back down at the arena, both combatants were standing still, awaiting eachothers movements. Neji slowly slid foreward and after a few small steps from him, Naruto took out three kunai and threw them at him.

He stopped all of them from hitting him and Naruto charged forward.

"_Not very smart to do against a Hyuuga's Jyuuken...but who knows...he might have an interesting plan."_ Kayoko thought.

Neji threw a kunai back at Naruto, who evaded it and countered with a punch, but Neji had no trouble evading the punch. Just as he was about to counter attack, Naruto spun away from him and landed a bit further away from Neji.

Naruto threw a couple of punches at him, but all were evaded and that's when he tried a kick but that was knocked away easily. Thrusting towards Neji with another kick, Naruto failed to hit him once more as Neji evaded it with ease.

Neji came close towards him and thrusted his palm for forward, sending a soft blow of chakra trough Naruto's body. Next, he came with his two fingers, trying to hit a tenketsu spot, but Naruto only barely evaded it.

The Hyuuga got back into his Jyuuken pose as Naruto regained his breath. As he got back up Naruto crossed his fingers, a seal Kayoko knew very well.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto created four clones and grabbed a kunai.

"_Kage Bunshin huh? Interesting that he can use such a move...Even so, it doesn't mean he'll automatically has a Hyuuga in a corner."_ Kayoko thought as she slightly smirked.

Four of the Naruto's charged towards Neji, who flipped over two of them by placing his hands on their backs. The following two that attacked were pushed away by Neji.

In that short moment Naruto threw a kick towards his face, sending him trough the air. However, Neji appearantly had foreseen in it and jumped in time, only making it look like he was hit.

"Damn it...We'll get him on the next try!" Naruto commanded.

Neji got in his Jyuuken pose as two Kage Bunshins flanked him. As Naruto got closer to Neji, he jumped up in to the air, spun around and destroyed the Bunshin with two kicks.

The next two attacked from behind and were destroyed by one simple Jyuuken attack.

"Become Hokage, eh? You can't like this..." Neji said and Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I can figure out a lot of things...with these eyes. Your talent is determined at birth...In other words, everything is predetermined at birth." Neji stated.

"Why..." Naruto said as his fist shook from his anger.

"Why do you always try to label things like that?" Naruto asked.

"Then are you trying to say that anyone can become Hokage if they try hard enough?" Neji asked Naruto in return.

"Only a few are chosen to become Hokage...Look at reality. There are only a few who can become Hokage...Those who become Hokage are born with that fate." Neji stated, "It's not something you decide on...It's already determined by fate."

"People are different...They can only live in the indisputable flow of life. But there is just one...fate that everyone posseses...And that's death." Neji continued.

"So...So what!" Naruto pointed his fist once more at Neji."I don't give up that easily! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto created a mass army of Bunshins this time.

"_What stamina...And...he doesn't even look like he's low on chakra yet...I wonder what would hapen if Itachi or I created that many Kage Bunshins...It's probably just a waste of chakra unless you want to create a shield of bunshins against some strong attack..."_ Kayoko noted.

The army of Naruto's charged towards Neji, who hit all of them away or evaded them as they attacked him one at the time.

"I told you that I'm not that stupid..." Neji stated and rushed trough the clone army, heading towards one specific Naruto.

"_Has he found him?"_ Kayoko wondered.

"The one who attacked the least out of fear his tenketsu would be hit...The more you attacked me the more that one stood out...You are the real one." Neji said grinning at his opponent as the Kage Bunshins popped off.

"That's why I told you that it was useless..." Neji said as Naruto hunched over and the last remaining Kage Bunshin disappeared.

"Hehe...I told you...not to come to conclusions on your own." Naruto said as he disappeared.

"_Kage Bunshin...He left one behind on purpose? ...He really isn't that smart though...If his opponent thought already that he had the real one, he could've attacked him from behind with the bunshin or his real self..."_ Kayoko thought as Naruto and a clone came from the air to attack Neji.

Neji quickly turned around to notice it and Naruto was ready to strike him.

"I've been attacking you with everything I had!" Naruto yelled as he threw a punch towards Neji's face. However, Kayoko noticed that a blue barrier of chakra intercepted it, be for Neji started spinning around and threw Naruto back.

"What was that...?" Naruto wondered as he looked at Neji.

"Did you think you had won?" Neji asked smirking.

"Damn you...! Don't underestimate me!" Naruto said as he created a couple of more Bunshin and surrounded Neji once more.

"_More bunshins...But they must be getting weaker...There is no way he could use that many without even using the Kyuubi's chakra, right?"_ Kayoko mused.

Neji got ready once more as Naruto charged at him. He spun around again, kncoking all the Naruto's back, destroying the Bunshin and slightly injuring Naruto.

"Damn it..." Naruto got back up.

"This is the end...You are in range of my Divination." Neji stated, Naruto reacting surprised wonder what this 'Divination' thing was.

Neji got in a Jyuuken pose once more,"Jyuuken move...Hakke Rokkujuuyonshou."

He smirked as Naruto tried to ready himself for what was coming, though he had no idea exactly what was coming.

"Hakke..." Neji said as he rushed towards Naruto.

"Two hits!" Neji said as he hit Naruto two times, "Four hits!" hitting him two more times, "Eight hits." Four more blows were added, "Sixteen hits." This time eight more blows landed Naruto's body, "Thirty two hits!" Neji hit Naruto another 16 times with his Jyuuken. "Sixty...four hits!" Neji landed the final thirty two hits on Naruto's body, knocking him back with blood flowing from the corner of his mouth.

"_Wow that's got to hurt...Jyuuken is pretty amazing in the right hands...But I wonder if the strikes could be seen and prevented with help of a Sharingan."_ Kayoko wondered as Naruto landed on the floor.

Neji breathed out heavily as he got back in his pose.

"I guess that's the end..." Genma said as he walked closer.

"I hit 64 tenketsu's in your body...You cannot stand up anymore." Neji stated.

"Damn it..." Naruto cursed.

"Mortifying, isn't it? You are on your knees against a power you can't face, finding out how truly powerless you are. It is only an illusion that hard work makes dreams come true..." Neji said as Naruto tried to stand up.

"Damn it..." Naruto cursed once more as he slowly crawld back up on his feet.

"This guy...It can't be..." Neji said.

"I told you...I'm not giving up that easily." Naruto stated as he heavily breathed in and out.

"This can't be." Neji stated.

"Stop fighting, It's going to be the same if you continue...I don't hold a grudge against you." Neji said once he had regained his calm from the fact that his opponent was still standing after receiving his most powerful technique.

"Shut up...Even if you don't I have one against you." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Why...When you are so strong...Why do you have eyes that seem to say you know everything? Why did you mentally attack Hinata like that when she was trying so hard?" Naruto asked in return.

"That has nothing to do with you." Neji replied bluntly.

"You ridiculed Hinata and labled her as a dropout. The head family and branch family, I don't know what happened between them...But bastards like you who call other people dropouts are the ones I can not forgive!" Naruto replied.

"Very well, I will tell you since you seem to care so much...The fate of the Hyuuga's hatred." Neji replied.

Neji then told his tale of how his father was eventually murdered by the head family to cover up for an incident and avoid war and during this telling Kayoko was getting bored out of the fact that the fighting had stopped. She let out a yawn and glanced back down to the arena.

"_Geez...Do you know that people are here to watch some fights? Not for hearing about what ever family troubles there are in Konoha...Continue the match already, puleaaase..._" Kayoko thought as the Hyuuga finally appeared to be done telling.

There was a short moment of silence between everyone until Neji broke that silence,"Your fate says that you'll lose to me. That, I can guarantee."

"You don't know that until we actually fight!" Naruto retorted.

"I don't know how tough you had it with your dad getting killed a long time ago..." Naruto said as Neji wraped his forehead protector back around his head, "but you've got the wrong idea by using that alone to decide that fate is predetermined!"

"You are hopeless." Neji said as he activated his Byakugan once more, charged forward and hit Naruto again, knocking him back.

"Examiner...It's over." Neji stated as Naruto landed,"Hn...You dropout..." Neji turned his back towards Naruto.

"Don't run away...I'm not going to run away...I'm not going to take back my words...That's my way of the ninja." Naruto said, stopping Neji in his tracks as Naruto got back up.

"I've heard that somewhere else before." Neji said after slightly chuckling.

"I won't lose to a guy like you...A coward who blames everything on fate and other crap!" Naruto shouted.

"You know nothing...Don't lecture me..." Neji replied in a soft tone, "People are born carrying an unchangeable fate."

"To carry a seal that can never be removed! A guy like you will never understand what it means!" Neji said more fierce as he pointed at Naruto.

"_Looks like the kids around his age and a little bit up still don't know he carries the Kyuubi...Though the seal can't be removed, what it seals can be as far as I know..._" Kayoko thought as Naruto seemed lost in thought for a few moments.

"No...I understand...So what about it?" Naruto asked with a faint grin as Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Stop acting cool.You're not the only special guy here." Naruto said.

"_No...But you must be the most 'special' guy around here, Naruto-kun..."_ Kayoko thought with a slight smirk.

"Hinata...was suffering like you. She is from the head family but she tried her best to change herself because no one would acknowledge her. That's the determination she had and she fought you even after she was injured. That goes for you, as well." Naruto said, making Neji narrow his eyes once more at Naruto.

"The branch family is supposed to protect the head family, yet you did that to Hinata when it was only an exam. You were trying hard to fight against fate, weren't you?" Naruto asked Neji, slightly grinning again.

"64 of your tenketsus are closed... How are you going to fight now? You won't be able to use your chakra for a while." Neji said grinning, indicating he wanted to continue fighting.

"In the end, you're facing the same fate as Hinata-sama." Neji said and activated his Byakugan.

"Shut up! Stop talking as if you know everything with that Byakugan of yours!" Naruto replied.

"Then show me if what you say is true." Neji stated.

"Sure, I'll beat you and prove it to you." Naruto said and placed is right foot slightly more to the right.

"_I wonder what he's going to do...Just Taijutsu is hard since his body is in that state...We don't know much about his techniques but he must have some plan to still defeat this guy...or atleast continue fighting._" Kayoko thought, amused of whatever might follow.

Naruto's eyes widened and then he closed his eyes again, focussing his thoughts.

"The chatting ends here, Examiner...I intend to kill him. If you're going to stop me, stop me whenever you want." Neji stated. Naruto folded his hands together.

"I told you that it's useless." Neji said.

"It's useless, I hit your tenketsu." Neji continued as Naruto continued trying to mold chakra.

"_What the...this feeling the air..._" Kayoko thought as she felt something strange, that appearantly wasn't noticed by the other shinobi in the arena.

"Why are you fighting against your fate that hard?" Neji asked.

At these words Naruto raised his head and faced Neji, "Because...you called me a dropout."

It was then that Neji reactivated his Byakugan and stones started flying up along with a swirl of red chakra.

"This is..." Kayoko whispered as a shiver ran down her spine.

Chakra continued leaking out of Naruto's body, healing all his cuts and wounds. Soon after, Nine tails of chakra flaoted behind Naruto.

"Amazing..." Kayoko whispered.

"Let's go..." Naruto said as the tails wrapped around him, stopping the whirlwind of stones and dust.

The orangey-red chakra disappeared for a moment and the following moment Naruto was covered totally by it. Neji got ready to fight, but Naruto disappeared out of sight, attacking a moment later from behind with a bunch of shuriken.

"Kaiten!" Neji yelled as he rotated his body to counter and parry Naruto's attack.

He grabbed the shuriken out of the air and grabbed an additional three out of his pocket. Naruto bounced of the arena walls and headed towards Neji, who threw the shurikens at Naruto, however Naruto disappeared again, evading the shuriken.

"What!" Neji said, before only barely evading a punch from Naruto.

The two grabbed a kunai, threw it at eachother and half way trough the two kunai met eachother and started spining around. Naruto and Neji jumped towards the kunai, grabbed it and clashed before landing once again.

"You...are confident about close combat, right?" Naruto asked Neji grinning.

"_This power...the Kyuubi's power...It shatters even the earth he's running on._" Kayoko thought as she watched amazed at Naruto.

"I don't know about the fate of hatred for the Hyuuga, but if you think it's impossible, then don't do a thing!" Naruto yelled as he got closer towards Neji.

Neji started up his Kaiten once more as Naruto charged in.

"After I become Hokage...I'll change Hyuuga for you!" Naruto said only moment before there was a loud explosion, covering the entire centre of the arena.

"_Such power...Hmph...makes me feel like fighting too._" Kayoko thought as she licked her lips with a smirk printed on her face.

Just then Neji crawled out of one of the holes in the ground and slowly walked over towards the other, breathing heavily as he did so. In the other hole he found Naruto lying unconscious.

"Dropout boy, sorry, but this is reality. This is truly the end..." Neji said and as the earth started to crumble underneath him he looked down and received an uppercut from Naruto, knocking him back.

"_Kage Bunshin, huh? Interesting...This guy might be even more dangerous later on. Esspecially with the Kyuubi in him._" Kayoko thought.

Naruto walked over to Neji and Neji spoke up,"You made a Kage Bunshin in that situation...Your favourite move...I was careless."

"I've failed three times in the academy finals. Unluckily, the ninja technique was given in the finals was always the ninja technique that I sucked the most at." Naruto said.

"Bunshin no jutsu...That was the move I sucked at." Naruto then continued, "Stop complaining about fate and how it can't be changed... You're different from me. You aren't a dropout."

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Genma said, and the crowd let out a lot of cheering for Naruto.

Naruto looked up to the crowd as everyone started applauding for him and then he raised his usual wide grin along with the peace sign.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered and started running his victory lap under the cheering of the crowd.

"_He has amazing stamina...Either it's part of the Kyuubi's power or it is his own. Even so, that last move was pretty well planned out._" Kayoko thought as she clapped her hands along with the rest of the crowd, "_Even so...I'm looking more forward to the next match. Sasuke..."_

"I'm the best!" Naruto cheered as he cheerfully jumped up and down.

As Naruto left to join the waiting room, the crowds cheering died out and they were now talking amongst eachother, anxiously awaiting the next match.

"_What's keeping him...He's going to get his ass kicked out of the exam if he doesn't come soon_." Kayoko thought, as Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, An examinee for the next match hasn't arrived yet. Therefor this match will be delayed and we'll begin with the next match first." Genma announced.

A loud uproar was caused in the crowd after this announcement.

"_He's lucky...Normally he would just have been disqualified...But still...where is he? That snake bastard couldn't have taken him...could he?"_ Kayoko thought as she tightened her fists.

"Then, next match up...Kankurou and Aburame Shino. Come down." Genma announced.

"Examiner! I'm giving up!" Kankurou announced.

"What?" Genma let out almost unheard.

"I'm giving up, go to the next match." Kankurou repeated, the crowd getting noisy once more.

"Kankurou has given up, therefor Aburame Shino is winner by default." Genma stated, again to the annoyance of the crowd.

Next, a gust of wind came from the waiting room and a few seconds later Temari floated down, landing next to the examiner.

"_A girl is up now huh? Let's see what the new generation Kunoichi is like."_ Kayoko thought amused.

The following fight was over faster then the previous one, mainly due to little talking and more action.

The sand kunoichi, Temari, used her fan to send windblows towards her opponent. Her opponent, the young Shikamaru from the Nara clan, was using his shadow to try and capture Temari, but she was able to evade it due to calculating it's maximum distance.

However, eventually she was cleverly caught by Shikamaru due to him luring her into a trap with his shadows. Using the tunnel Naruto had dug, Shikamaru had caught her and they were walking towards eachother.

When only a feet or two away from eachother, Shikamaru raised his hands up into the air leaving everyone in suspense about what his next move would be.

"I lose. I give up." Shikamaru stated and after letting it sink in for a moment, the crowd yelled in surprise and amazement.

Kayoko, who was drawn into the match like the rest of the crowd let out a sigh.

"_Not having any moves to finish her off, huh? Too bad, he had her in a position that he could finish her off if he wanted to..._" Kayoko thought before resting her head on her hand, "_Even so it was a nice match...In a team format he wouldn't have to give up since his team-mates could finish his opponent off. That was quite a strategy_."

"Winner, Temari." Genma announced.

Just then Naruto jumped down just then and started 'lecturing' Shikamaru.

"_Finally, Sasuke's match...But...Is he really coming? It's been long enough..._" Kayoko thought and bit on her lip.

"Oi, I heard that the Uchiha kid is injured from training and is going to give up his match..." A girl behind Kayoko told her friend.

"Ah man! I was looking so much foreward to his match!" Her friend replied.

"Uhuh, Me too. I'm going to be really disappointed if that rumor is true..." The girl said.

"'_Giving up because of getting injured during training' and 'Sasuke' don't go together in one sentence. Ever since he was little he had already been trying to train with Itachi and continued when Itachi wasn't around and even if he was injured. He'll come...no doubt about it."_ Kayoko thought as she impatiently ran her eyes over the arena, hoping to catch a glimpse of what might Sasuke entering the arena.

After a while of murmurs in the crowd, the examiner Genma spoke up,"About the final match...Time's up so..."

Just then a bunch of leafs entered the arena and created a whirlwind next to the examiner, Naruto and Shikamaru. Kayoko's eyes instantly shot towards it and didn't avert her eyes from it for one second.

As leafs continued to fly around in arena, everybody gasped at the sight of two people standing in the middle of it.

"_Sasuke!"_ Kayoko instantly smiled as she saw Sasuke standing back to back with his sensei.

"I'm sorry we're late." Kakashi said, relaxed as ever.

"Name?" Genma asked.

"Uchiha...Sasuke." Sasuke replied and the crowd began to cheer louder then they ever did before.

"Heh, You were awfully late. I thought that you weren't going to come because you were afraid to fight me." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"You won the first round?" Sasuke asked.

"Ofcourse." Naruto replied grinning.

"Don't get so excited about it, you idiot." Sasuke replied slightly smiling.

"Well uhm...It's hard to ask this after we've entered the stage with a flashy performance...But did Sasuke get...disqualified?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Geez, He must've caught your habit of being late." Genma replied.

"So, is he...?" Kakashi asked, still unsure whether or not Sasuke was disqualified.

"He's fine. Sasuke's match was put on hold, and he arrived just in time so he didn't get disqualified." Genma answered smirking.

"Ahaha, I'm glad to hear that." Kakashi replied.

Kakashi looked towards Sasuke, who was staring in return towards Gaara, who was still in the waiting room.

"You'd better not lose against that guy." Naruto stated.

"I know." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, getting attention from his team-mate.

"I want to fight you, as well." Naruto added once he noticed he had Sasuke's attention.

"...I know." Sasuke replied.

"Gaara, come down." Genma said as the crowd continued cheering for Sasuke.

Just then Naruto and Shikamaru started heading back up to the waiting room as Gaara left it. A few moments later, Gaara came out onto the stage, ready for his battle with Sasuke.

"So it finally begins..." Genma stated as the two shinobi faced towards each other.

Genma explained the rules again, due to Sasuke not being present at the opening ceremony.

"Fighters, to the centre." Genma said and both combatants walked forward.

"_Now Sasuke...Show me how far you've come..._" Kayoko thought as there was a moment of complete silence between everyone present in the arena.

"Begin!" Genma said and jumped back.

Gaara made his sand come out of his gourd and just stared forward as Sasuke jumped back. All of a sudden, Gaara grabbed his head and started shaking.

"_It must be the influence of his Bijuu...Most likely, he has unstable emotions or an unstable mind, causing the Bijuu to twist him and mentally torture him from time to time."_ Kayoko thought as Gaara shook once more and his sand dropped onto the ground.

"Come." Gaara said as he looked, how he normally does, towards Sasuke. His sand rose back up and started rotating around him.

"Let's go." Sasuke muttered as he flicked out two shuriken and launched them at Gaara.

The sand rose up and created a Suna Bunshin of Gaara, catching the Shuriken in it's fist. Sasuke ran towards him and Gaara thrusted his Sand towards him in reply, but Sasuke avoided it by jumping up seconds before the sand came crashing on to his previous location.

The Suna Bunshin threw the two shuriken he had caught back towards Sasuke and in return Sasuke quickly grabbed and threw two of his own to counter. He then came down towards the bunshin and shattered the bunshins hands with a powerful kick.

Quickly landing on his hands, turning around and jumping back onto his feet, Sasuke launched a punch towards the Suna Bunshin's neck. With his other hand he smashed the Bunshin's face, destroying it completely.

Sasuke ran forward towards Gaara, ready to punch him but the shield of sand already rose.

Then all of a sudden Sasuke disappeared out of sight.

He reappeared behind Gaara and launched a punch towards his face, launching Gaara trough the air and land a meter or three away from Sasuke.

"_He's fast...I couldn't follow it even with my eyes...It appears that everyone is drawn into this match and has no time to watch someone like me so..._" Kayoko thought and activated her Sharingan.

"That must be the armor of sand." Sasuke stated as thick hard pieces of sand peeled of Gaara's face, "Come."

"If you're not coming to me, then I will go to you." Sasuke said and ran towards Gaara at tremendous speed.

Gaara tried to shield himself but Sasuke just increased his speed and came from behind him.

"_These movements...I can't believe Sasuke has a speed that is actually hard to follow...My eyes can see it, but it's still incredibly fast._" Kayoko thought as Sasuke avoided more of Gaara's sand shield and kicked him away again.

"What's wrong? Is that all you've got?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll tear down that armor of yours." Sasuke said and started running at high speed around Gaara.

He launched himself under Gaara's sand and kicked him in his face, following it with a knee to his stomach by grabbing a hold of him. Sasuke then launched another kick to Gaara's head, sending him away.

Both Gaara and Sasuke looked like they were out of breath and took a moment to recover.

"_Amazing...He only needs more stamina to keep that speed up and I bet he could even pose a threat to someone like me when it comes down to speed..._" Kayoko thought wide eyed.

Gaara folded his hands together, the finger tops of his index fingers touching eachother. His sand rose up around him, forming a sphere around Gaara that became thicker and thicker.

Sasuke ran towards it as it slowly completely shut Gaara off from the rest of the world. He thrusted his fist foreward, in hopes of breaking trough the sand and knocking Gaara out of it.

"_Sasuke, watch out!_" Kayoko wanted to scream as she noticed the sand starting to move off the sphere.

A moment later, Sasuke had stopped in his tracks as he was nearly impaled by large spikes of sand. His knuckles bled and his face was slightly scratched as well.

Sasuke jumped back, noticing the density of the sand to actually make his knuckles bleed. A trinkle of blood dripped down over his leg.

"This must be what people call an absolute defense..." Sasuke muttered.

Kayoko unconciously licked her lips at sight of Sasuke's spilled blood, "_This defense will be tricky to defeat..._"

Just as Sasuke whiped the blood off his face, Kayoko noticed that he had activated his sharingan. Sasuke rushed towards the sphere and threw a couple of kunai towards it to see if it responded.

Instantly after throwing he increased his speed and launched another punch at the sphere. This time the spikes came out again and nicked his clothing before he could land the hit on the sphere.

He instantly jumped back as the spikes rushed after him. Evading them as he did, Sasuke eventually jumped up, momentarily landed on the sphere and if he hadn't jumped immediately off again, he would have been impaled by the spikes that rose up from there.

As the spikes withdrew Sasuke relaxed and watched the sphere, as it appearantly didn't react unless he was near a certain distance of it. Sasuke flipped backwards a couple of times and slid up onto the arena's wall.

"_What are you planning to do from up there...Katon jutsu could have been more easily used from your previous position._" Kayoko thought as she followed Sasuke with her eyes.

As Sasuke stopped nearly ontop of the stage, he formed a couple of handseals and then placed his left palm on the arena wall and grabbed his left hand with his right one. Kayoko noticed the chakra gathering in his handpalm as it began emitting lighting.

Sasuke smirked as he moved his hand containing his gathered chakra, that now chirped like many birds and began to run down the stage wall.

"_This move...what in the..."_ Kayoko thought wide-eyed as Sasuke rushed down, leaving a path of destruction in it's wake.

Sasuke let out a roar as he charged straight towards Gaara's sphere. Kayoko looked as the lightning in Sasuke's hands became wilder when he rose his hand up from the ground.

Sasuke evaded the spikes and thrusted his hand forward into the sphere.

"_He pentrated that shell with just a straight thrust of chakra...? What's this move...?_" Kayoko wondered as the shell seemed to be able to withstand most attacks.

Sasuke placed his right hand on his left arm, "I've got you."

"Blood! My blood!" Gaara screamed in agony.

Sasuke activated the chakra he had gathered once more and pulled his hand back out, along with an unusual long arm reaching out for him.

"_That is..._" Kayoko thought as she felt the strange demonic energy coming from the arm, "_Suna no Shukaku, the Ichibi...Has it awakened?_"

The arm dropped down on the ground as it slowly pulled back into the shelf. Sasuke dropped down and grabbed a hold of his slightly injured arm.

As the arm hald pulled back into the sphere, a mysterious vibe came from it and an almost unheard growl was released within it. Unheard until it let out it's thirst for blood.

Kayoko wasn't the only one who noticed, as the other shinobi, though they had no idea what it was, looked like they felt something as well. Just then the sphere started to crack and the sand revealed Gaara, who was grabbing a hold of his injured shoulder, breathing heavily in and out.

"_Looks like it hasn't been released...Even so...This could be bad._" Kayoko thought.

Just then, white feathers started to scatter trough the arena. Kayoko instinctively activated her sharingan and countered the genjutsu for herself. She noticed that the rest of the stadium fell asleep, aside from the shinobi present in the arena, so she started faking her own sleep as well.

What followed next was a loud explosion sound from the Hokage and Kazekage's location, which was now covered in smoke. Knowing that this would distract the Jounin and ANBU in the stadium for atleast more then a couple of seconds, Kayoko jumped away and without looking over her back headed as fast as possible around the nearest corner.

Kayoko carefully looked around the corner towards the location of the Hokage and Kazekage, wondering what happened. She noticed a purple barrier forming on that rooftop, that pretty much covered the entire roof.

Going from the rooftop to the to the seats directly under it, Kayoko saw an ANBU squad protecting the shinobi- and land lords from a bunch of sound nin.

Her glance quickly headed back down to the centre of the arena where the three Sand Siblings rushed away from and Sasuke quickly following them.

"_Don't worry Sasuke, I won't let anything happen to you while I'm around."_ Kayoko quickly turned around, her hair flying after her movements as she started running back into the halls of the stadium.

Unknown to her, someone caught a glimpse of her hair flying after her.

"Damn it, these clothes really aren't helping when trying to run..." Kayoko cursed as she tried to run as fast as possible down the stairs in her dress.

"Tsch...No choice then huh?" Kayoko muttered to herself before leaping over the balcony of the staircase.

She molded some chakra as she decended a couple of floors and then grabbed onto the railing of one of the floors. Kayoko nimbly jumped over the rail and her eyes shifted over the hallway, searching where to go next.

Noticing two doors to her right that most likely lead towards where she wanted to go to, she ran quickly towards them.

Kayoko pulled one of the doors open, rushed in and...

"CLING! CLANG! CLASH! 'insert other crashing and falling sounds here'!"

Kayoko stumbled back, fell with her ass on the floor and even though she was sure no one would be able to see her, turned a bright red in her face for her recklessness of rushing into a broom closet and having multiple items all on her.

She slightly tilted up the bucket that had fallen on her head to atleast see again.

"...Just my luck, huh?" Kayoko muttered as she was covered in all kind of cleaning items.

A bucket on her head, a broomstick leaning against her shoulder, a couple of dishcloths lying on her shoulder and legs, one feet in a rusted bucket and a sponge resting on her chest. Kayoko took one more moment to look annoyed and embarrassed at the world for her luck to rush into a broom closet before quickly throwing all of the items back in the closet and rushing trough the other door.

She ran trough the long hallway, her eyes shifting quickly from left to in front of her and to her right before repeating the process, searching for where she wanted to go to. Then, near the end of the hallway she noticed the sign that she needed to see, "Medic-nin locker rooms, Exit"

Kayoko smirked and quickly ran around the corner, stopping in front of the girl's locker room for the Medic-nin. The door was slightly open and Kayoko quickly snuck in, closing the door behind her.

She turned around and noticed that the genjutsu had even effected the people here as she found a Medic-nin lying unconscious on the floor. However, she knew that she shouldn't drop her guard in this case.

A shinobi could've just as easily entered the locker room and knocked the Medic-nin out, meaning that same shinobi could've stayed here incase others came.

Kayoko carefully sneaked towards a row of lockers, reaching into her pocket for her kunai. As she took her kunai out and held it ready, she backed up against the lockers and carefully looked around the corner to see if anyone was there.

Kayoko saw another Medic-nin, this one had her head resting in her open locker and was half undressed or half dressed in her Medic-nin uniform, depending on how you looked at it.

She sneaked towards the Medic-nin and held the kunai against her throat as she got close enough. Kayoko felt that the Medic-nin could wake up any second and try to attack her, however that was not the case.

She let out a small sigh of relief since any combat might alert any other shinobi in the building. Kayoko slightly pushed the medic-nin away to look into the locker to see if she had some clothes that were more handy for running and combat.

She smirked as she saw a top and a pair of pants hanging in the locker. After taking them out of the locker, Kayoko quickly changed her clothes and examined her new outfit.

"Just about my size...Though this top is kind of tight, but it should be more useful in a fight then this dress...Now what to do with it..." Kayoko mused as she looked at her dress, that she was now holding in her hands.

"_Well it's not like I can carry it back with me anyway..."_ Kayoko thought as she looked at it, "_And the small amount of money and explosion notes aren't really necessary if I want to go by unnoticed...I guess that makes it her lucky day to get this dress._"

She gracefully threw her dress into the Medic-nin's locker room and grabbed her kunai again. Just then she noticed something in the corner off her eyes.

Kayoko threw herself quickly back towards the ground, just in time to let a kunai just nick the tip of her hair.

As she looked to the side of which the attack came, she saw an ANBU throwing more kunai towards her as he ran towards her. Kayoko performed a handstand, evading the kunai and, while still standing on her hands, she launched a kick at him by spinning around once.

The ANBU blocked her kick with his arm, but Kayoko still had her other leg available for a kick and she managed to hit the ANBU's forehead, or rather his mask, hard with her heel, stumbling him back.

Kayoko flipped back onto her feet, slid back a bit to grab her kunai again and threw it towards the ANBU. The kunai implanted in the wall, as the ANBU had recovered from Kayoko's attack and he evaded the kunai with ease.

He once again launched a couple of kunai and shuriken towards her, but Kayoko plainly flipped over them and as she did, she raced trough a series of handseals.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu." Kayoko exhaled the fireball, launching it towards the ANBU.

The ANBU quickly raced trough some handseals and a veil of chakra covered him as the flames hit him, yet leaving not a single mark on his body.

As the flames still raged, Kayoko rushed forward trough them with the Sharingan activated in her eyes. Just as she came trough the flames, a palm covered in chakra rushed towards Kayoko's chest.

Kayoko noticed it in time since her sharingan made it look like the palm was moving in slow-motion and thus she evaded and thrusted her fist forward, smashing it hard into the ANBU's mask.

As the mask cracked and slowly started to peel off, Kayoko kneed her opponent down and threw him away from her, not trusting whatever that palm was supposed to do to her.

"This is a surprise..." The ANBU said as he took of the remaining pieces of his broken mask, "Why is the Akatsuki here at the chuunin exam? Oh wait don't tell me. You want information about Naruto-kun."

"You are...Kabuto, huh?" Kayoko said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's right..." Kabuto replied smirking.

"You know that you can't escape this place." Both of them said simultanously and Kabuto added a sentence after smirking again, "Hmph, Too predictable."

Kabuto raised his eyes back up towards just above Kayoko's.

"If I remember correctly you prefer to use a pair katanas...If you had them with you, you'd have atleast somewhat of an advantage against me." Kabuto stated.

"You seem awfully full of yourself...Don't underestimate my other abilities." Kayoko said as she tried to make eye contact with Kabuto, but to no avail.

"Then...Show me those abilities." Kabuto said as he held a kunai ready. Kayoko got ready as well to fight him as her mind raced to find a strategy to quickly finish this bout.

"_Damn it...The more time it takes for me to finish this guy, the further away Sasuke gets..."_ Kayoko cursed in her mind.

She closed her eyes and focussed, hoping this time that the jutsu would last long enough.

----Flashback no Jutsu----

_"Listen up Kayoko..." Itachi said as he turned towards her._

_"What is it?" Kayoko asked._

_"You've been able to call on will that ability of yours. Now we need to just see how well you can controll it and what it does to your body." Itachi stated._

_"The problem is that still doesn't last enough for a longer fight. It's tough to control something like that!" Kayoko retorted._

_"I know...Even though I control Amaterasu's power now I still haven't mastered it's full potential...That's what I'm focussing on and that's what you should focus on with your ability as well." Itachi stated._

_"Heh, It's not like I'd need it often anyway." Kayoko replied smirking at Itachi._

_"Well...most likely not...however if one can't master his capabilities, one will have his capabilities turned against him." Itachi stated._

_"You know, you really should spend less time with Arashi-sama...His 'wise yet not that wise at all' statements are getting anoying..."__Kayoko replied as she shook her head._

----End of Flashback no Jutsu----

A dark red along with the occasional black here and there glow of chakra covered Kayoko's entire body.

"Mangekyou Sharingan Hijutsu..." Kayoko said as she opened her eyes, revealing her Mangekyou Sharingan, "Amaterasu's Blessing."

The chakra flared up, causing some locks of Kayoko's hair to move like a gentle breeze was blowing underneath it.

"_What the...this chakra?"_ Kabuto looked surprised at Kayoko, who looked like she litterally set on fire.

"Let's go..." Kayoko said as she ran towards Kabuto, who quickly shook out of his moment of shock.

Kabuto quickly made both his hands covered in chakra again and was ready to attack Kayoko. However just as Kayoko got in range for him to strike at her, she disappeared out of his sight.

Realising where she'd attack from, Kabuto quickly threw both his arms in an L-like form on each side of his head. As expected, Kayoko delivered a kick to his right side and Kabuto could feel his skin slowly burning from the heat that Kayoko's leg emitted.

He reached with his other hand towards Kayoko's feet, but she already pulled it back. Kayoko launched another kick towards the other side of his head and this time it connected, send Kabuto crashing into the lockers.

However he popped off, leaving only a towel behind. Realising it was a kawarimi, Kayoko jumped up just in time to avoid another one of Kabuto's attacks.

As she was still in the air she formed handseals and finished with the tiger seal as soon as she stuck her self onto the ceiling with chakra.

"Katon..." Was all that Kabuto heard before he reacted and thrusted his palms up towards Kayoko, who unleashed her Katon jutsu on him.

"Ryuuka no Jutsu." Kayoko said as the flames hit him and launched over the lockers. As the flames stopped Kayoko jumped back down on the floor.

"Interesting...That was quite powerful..." Kabuto said sweating and breathing heavily as his arms hung useless on the sides of his body.

"Still alive? Then I shall finish it with this." Kayoko said as the chakra flared up more then before, now hiding half of Kayoko's body in black and red flames.

"This is the end!" Kayoko yelled as she ran towards Kabuto and all the chakra mostly went to her fist before the rest lightly emitted around her body.

Kabuto smirked up until Kayoko ran into him with her fist against his chest. Eventually Kabuto hit a wall where Kayoko held him against with her fist, now only having a slight hue of chakra surrounding her.

She noticed Kabuto was smirking and then she saw why, his hand was racing towards Kayoko back. Kayoko's eyes widened as she quickly used every last drop of her strength to flip away from him, hitting Kabuto in the face with her feet.

"How...in the world..." Kayoko said as she looked at Kabuto who just smirked at her.

"That was the closest I've been to death. Luckily for me, I forced enough chakra to my chest to take that hit and activate my chi..." Kabuto said still smirking as he stood up straight.

He stretched out his arms and Kayoko could litterally see his wounds healing and soon there was not one scratch left on his arms or chest.

"That is my ability. And I see you used up yours as that chakra has lessened a lot..." Kabuto said smirking.

Kayoko rushed back towards him and threw a punch at Kabuto, who just caught it with his hand. She followed her attack with a knee to his stomach and an uppercut to his face.

As Kabuto was slightly launched up into the air, Kayoko grabbed a hold of his shirt. Kabuto who noticed that she was standing one leg, quickly swiped that feet away, causing both of them to fall.

In reaction to that, Kayoko instinctively turned Kabuto towards the floor, making him take the larger hit when they would fall onto the floor.

Kabuto quickly channeled chakra into both his hands and tried to strike at Kayoko, but she pinned his hands to the ground as her hair locks fell down on the side of her face.

As Kabuto averted his eyes to avoid falling into Kayoko's sharingan techniques, both of them quickly tried to form a plan to finish this bout.

"_I must take him by surprise...But what can I do to surprise him...Wait...I know just the thing to surprise him..._" Kayoko thought as she looked at Kabuto's lips.

Kabuto's eyes widened in shock as he felt the touch of Kayoko's lips on his, but that state of shock soon disappeared as Kayoko asked for entrance to his mouth by licking his lips and returning the kiss while letting Kayoko have entrance to his mouth.

"_Typical for a guy...He can't resist kissing a girl like me even if we're enemies..."_ Kayoko thought and then noticed that Kabuto was using one of his hands to try and hit Kayoko. With her own hand she slapped him down and pinned it even tighter onto the ground. 

Kayoko knew that the longer she took, the further away Sasuke would get and the more risk he would have of getting injured or worse. However she found it very hard to focus on Sasuke as she was making out with Kabuto. She found herself getting quite aroused from Kabuto's kissing, making her want for more.

However her moment of bliss was soon ended as Kabuto broke their kiss.

"_Damn it, he isn't such a bad kisser. Why did he freaking have to stop."_ Kayoko thought.

"Well it looks like finishing you off in this position might be a bit difficult. Unfortunate." Kabuto stated.

Kayoko smirked as she noticed exactly where her knee was and smirked wider. She raised her knee and hit Kabuto where it really really really hurts. He let out groans of pain as his face cringed from the exact same pain and Kayoko then jumped off his body.

"Next time don't stop a kiss at it's climax, you ass!" Kayoko yelled before rushing off, leaving Kabuto crinching in pain in the girl's locker room. Kayoko ran trough the halls before finally reaching the exit of the arena and running out.

"_Oh man I kind of feel bad for that Kabuto guy...He wasn't a bad kisser at all and yet I hit him really hard with my knee...Oh well, I guess it's his own fault for not wanting to kiss me much longer..."_ Kayoko mused as she ran trough Konoha, where now battle reigned and dark clouds mustered above.

Just as Kayoko reached the forest that Sasuke had entered in order to chase the Sand Siblings, something stopped her in her tracks. Something that send a shiver down her spine.

What followed after that shiver was laughter, an unholy laughter that caused her entire body to shiver.

"That voice..." Dorimaru muttered back at the camp Itachi and Kisame and him were waiting for Kayoko.

"...Did you just feel that?" Itachi asked both Kisame and Dorimaru.

"Yeah it felt like..." Kisame stated as Itachi faced towards the direction of Konoha.

Kayoko's sharingan flared up in her eyes and she forgot all about Sasuke as she turned back around facing towards the Chuunin Exam stadium.

Her eyes widened as she gritted her teeth and more anger rose up in her eyes before she muttered three words with so much hatred that animals would flee in fear.

"Orochimaru and...Kuchinabi..." Kayoko's eyes narrowed before she rushed back towards the exam stadium.

* * *

**Omake dattebayo:**

"I've got a shot, I've got a shot!" Jiraiya chanted as he peered trough his telescope towards a large crowd heading towards the Chuunin exam stadium.

"Chuunin exams are so nice, all the lovely ladies from every where gathering together. Ohohoho! But this one is quite something! Yes quite something indeed! Such a sexy outfit with such a full bust! Ohohoho!" Jiraiya said as he looked at the none suspecting Kayoko who was walking in the crowd.

"I wonder where she's from! She's quite the woman indeed! Perfect for inspiration for my novels! I should follow and watch her during the chuunin exams! With such a short dress I'm sure to see something nice one moment or another! I hope she goes to the hotsprings after the Chuunin exam." Jiraiya said and giggled like a little school girl.

He put his telescope back in one of his pockets and quickly followed Kayoko, using his powerful pervert techniques to remain hidden to her and the rest of the world.

Once they arrived at the stadium, Jiraiya knew there was no way that he could secretly peek at her from the crowd so he climbed up the stage wall with his chakra, taking his time as Kayoko also needed to find her seat.

Once he got on the top of the stage, Jiraiya took out his telescope once more and searched the audience for Kayoko.

"I've foooouuuund you." Jiraiya sang as he noticed Kayoko sit down.

"So nice, so nice!" Jiraiya said, "This world is so----- nice at times! Ohohoho."

He focused in a bit more on certain parts of Kayoko's body as his grin widened.

"I would like to thank the person who bought this telescope for me. In other I should thank myself." Jiraiya said and snickered

Just then Jiraiya noticed that the examinees ebetered the stage. He looked down towards the stage for a moment because he knew Naruto was also participating in the tournament.

"Looks like he's late." Jiraiya said and turned his telescope back towards Kayoko, "Not that I mind hehehehe."

Some time and lots of snickering and grining of Jiraiya later, he noticed that Naruto had entered the stage.

"Geez, he should've atleast came in cool like I did. It's not like the Kyuubi's chakra ever runs out so if he just used that chakra he could easily summon a frog and enter the stage with style...Then again if he accidentally summoned Bunta again we'd have some trouble." Jiraiya stated.

"Oh well, Right now I've only interest in you, my sexy little lady." Jiraiya said grinning as he zoomed in on Kayoko for the hundredth time.

Jiraiya heard that the first match was about to begin and shortly after that a strong gust of wind raged trough the arena. Jiraiya was unfaced by the gust of wind itself since he was determined to keep an eye on Kayoko.

However, what did face him was what the gust of wind did to Kayoko's dress.

There was a short moment of silence as Jiraiya's mouth just hung open, but that moment was short lived as blood shot wildly out of Jiraiya's nose.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Jiraiya let out as his grib on the wall failed and he fell down with blood still shooting out of his nose.

With a loud 'poof' Jiraiya landed on the ground where he had some sort of spasm attack.

"It's good to be alive...That girl is amazing. No doubt, she already has a boyfriend. That guy has so much luck..." Jiraiya said as he still laid on the ground.

Back at the Akatsuki camp, Itachi sneezed himself out of the world of Tsukuyomi.

"So nice...So nice..." Jiraiya repeated as he decided to continue lying down there, with his face still flushed red from seeing Kayoko's underwear,"I wonder if I'll ever see her again..."

* * *

A/N: Ah..i forgot to mention something...Everyone, please look at my profile for some pictures that are drawn for this story by kayo-chan and all. She's working hard to get better and better at drawing, so either pm or email me with anything regarding the pictures if you don't have a deviantart account. If you do have one, please leave a message at her dev. art : ) 

EDIT: Made some changes to Kayoko's scene with Kabuto as kayo-chan didn't like it the way I made it first...well it doesn't matter but anyway it's edited now :)


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Alright...Just a short A/N this time, First of all, I had a writers block on this chapter and it took me long to write it down. second, me no really like this chapter, prolly the suckiest chapter yet, then again that's IMO third...next chapter is a while away since it's Anime rewrite and all mostly, tho I'm actually going to describe the three days in Tsukuyomi world more and have itachi do more then just stab Kakashi for 72 hours. Also this is prolly the biggest important part of the A/N...next chapter's (43) omake will be dedicated to Uchiha Yumi and Tsukiko, since they are fangirls...yeah the bad type so they deserve one way or another what I'm going to write in that chapter's omake. Well anyway, hope you all still enjoy this chapter even though I don't really like it that much.

Now on with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42:**

Kayoko raced back towards the Chuunin exam stadium as fast as she could.

It was still far away from her but she didn't care how long it would take her to get there, she was determined on arriving at the scene and killing Orochimaru and Kuchinabi, who's presence she had felt there.

The trees of Konoha flew past her and her eyes fell upon a squad of Suna-nin that charged at her. Kayoko quickly performed a series of handseals before turning her head towards them, "Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

The first Suna-nin got hit by her large fireball, being incinerated in a few seconds of the intense fireball. A second Suna-nin charged at her with a katana, Kayoko easily avoided his straight thrust at her and grabbed onto the hilt of the katana.

Kayoko send her knee towards his stomach and due to the fact that the Suna-nin was holding onto his katana, he couldn't block or avoid the blow. He cringed in pain, letting go off his katana as he stumbled back.

Kayoko's eyes averted to her right as she flipped the katana towards the direction of it's previous owner, noticing a Suna-nin running towards her while preforming a series of handseals.

As the Suna-nin was still staggering back and gasping for air, Kayoko pierced trough him with his own katana.

"Fuuton..." The Suna-nin that was preforming the handseals a moment ago said as he came closer to Kayoko.

Kayoko's head turned towards him with a cold look on her face, radiating intent to kill. In less then a second, Kayoko pulled the katana out of the Suna-nin and faced the Suna-nin that was about to perform a jutsu upon her.

Before the Suna-nin could finish speaking out his jutsu, Kayoko sliced diagonally with her acquired katana at him and cut of his hands. As the Suna-nin let out cries of pain, Kayoko spun around him as she whispered the words, "Katana, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu..."

Kayoko grabbed a hold of her second katana as the screaming Suna-nin's eyes widened and turned towards her. A moment later, the Suna-nin was silenced forever.

Kayoko lowered her weapons, tilted her head towards the left, looking from the corner of her eyes at the final Suna-nin, who was trembling in fear while holding on to his own katana.

"What? Don't you plan on avenging the deaths of your comrades?" Kayoko asked him and the Suna-nin stopped shaking while gritting his teeth and giving her a glare.

"You godamned bitch!" The Suna-nin yelled as he charged at her, roaring loudly as he did so.

"Pathetic..." Kayoko said as she threw the bunshin of her recently aqquired katana towards her opponent, piercing him trough his chest.

As he fell face down in front of her, the Kage Bunshin version of the katana popped off. Kayoko grabbed the katana from the fallen Suna-nin and then quickly raced onwards towards the stadium.

"Everyone, let's move out..." Itachi stated calmly before rushing towards Konohagakure.

"Damn it, atleast warn us when you plan to start running." Kisame muttered as he quickly caught up with Itachi.

Just then Dorimaru flashed somewhat in front of them as he kept on running, "What's wrong sharkface? That big blade of yours slowing you down?"

"Tsch, I'm no speed demon but atleast my Samehada can, unlike your puny katana, cause some big assed destruction, birdbrain." Kisame retorted.

"Speed surpasses strength sharkman." Dorimaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Dorimaru." Itachi said, causing Dorimaru turn towards Itachi.

"Hai?" Dorimaru asked.

"Head out and locate Kayoko... If we find her we'll also find Orochimaru." Itachi commanded.

"Understood, then I'll see you guys later on." Dorimaru said and increased his speed, causing him to go out of sight of Itachi and Kisame.

"Itachi...You know Arashi-sama will be seriously pissed off if we kill that orochimaru before he gets a chance to fight him, you know." Kisame said grinning.

"I know, but I'm worried about Kayoko...She has progressed a lot these past five years, but it's hard to believe that Orochimaru has been sitting on his ass those five years...Most likely, he has gained more powerful then he was back then." Itachi replied.

"Hmph, You know that she'll do just fine...That Sharingan of hers is just as deadly as yours. A jutsu obsessed shinobi like that snake will have trouble with just either off you...I bet you just want to have a fight as well." Kisame stated.

"Kisame..."

"Hm?"

"Why do you think I'm always looking calm and cold during fights or in a situation a fight might possibly break out?"

"To look cool in front of the ladies...?"

"What? That's why I carry my precious Samehada to every place I go! It makes me look badass. My other techniques are lethal enough to kill people."

"...I keep my calm to be sure I can think properly during a fight and counter my opponent's strategy. When one loses his calm and becomes enraged, their thoughts and actions are irrational, leaving them open for certain exploits that the opponent might have found in their defenses."

"That's common sense..." Kisame looked back in front of him as they continued running trough the woods, "Why state something like that in this situation."

"Well...Kayoko tends to become enraged every now and then...I believe that today is another day like that." Itachi stated.

"I see. You think she'll attack that snake without thinking properly. But you know..." Kisame replied as Itachi looked towards him.

"If Kayoko was at the stadium when she felt Orochimaru then most likely she's fighting him right now..."

"We've got company..." Itachi stated as they neared the walls of Konoha.

Itachi and Kisame simultanously stopped on a treebranch as the two Oto-nin squads in front of them noticed their presence. They looked up towards them and quickly grabbed a kunai.

"Just what I needed..." Kisame said as his took Samehada off his back.

"Two lil fishie groups in a bowl...Down came the shark and there was one." Kisame said as he grinned widely.

The Oto-nin looked shocked towards him only for him to disappear from his place the next second. One of them had their skull crushed as Kisame came crashing down from above with his Samehada.

Kisame quickly pulled his Samehada off the fallen Oto-nin and hit the one standing on right of him. The one of his right tried to attack him with a kunai, but Kisame just ducked to make the Oto-nin miss him.

He brought his Samehada to his back and passed it on to his other hand before shaving the side of the Oto-nin wide open. Kisame quickly stuck his Samehada in the ground and flashed trough a couple of seals.

"Suiton, Mizukousen no Jutsu." Kisame said as he pinpointed his opponent and send a powerful beam of water towards him, crushing him as well.

The other four Oto-nin looked scared towards Kisame as he had erased their fellow squad with in a couple of seconds.

"What are you looking at me for?" Kisame asked as he grabbed his Samehada again.

The Oto-nin squad hestitantly looked away from Kisame as he put his Samehada on his back once more.

They noticed Itachi was no longer standing on his treebranch and their eyes widened, wondering where he had gone.

"...Behind you." Itachi said and as the Otonin squad turned around, Itachi sliced all of their throats open with help of his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

His Kage Bunshins popped off as the Oto-nin's dead bodies dropped down on the floor, "These are Orochimaru's men, right?"

"Yeah, They're from his Hidden Village of Sound...They were like low-chuunin level..." Kisame replied.

"Orochimaru isn't a very good recruiter..."

"He more like royally sucks at it..."

"Agreed..."

Kisame and Itachi stared at bodies of the dead Oto-nins for a moment before looking at eachother.

"Let's go..." Itachi said and both of them headed over the wall of Konoha.

Meanwhile Kayoko had just finished a squad off Oto-nins as well.

Just as the replication of her katana popped off, she could sense the presence of someone rapidly approaching from behind her. Not waiting another moment since she could feel how fast the presence was, Kayoko turned her body ninety degrees and thrusted forward with her katana.

She narrowed her eyes when she found out it was none other then Dorimaru, who she just cut a few strants of hair off as she just barely missed from piercing his head with her katana.

"What are you doing here?" Kayoko asked without any emotion as she stared at Dorimaru with her Sharingan, pulling her katana back.

"Finding you, what else?"

"Orders from Itachi?" Kayoko asked him and he nodded in reply.

"Sort off, it's more like getting you out of here, regroup with Itachi-san and sharkface before executing a different plan."

"I'm not going with the likes of you."

"You don't really have that much of a choice." Dorimaru replied as he slightly tilted his head and narrowed his falcon-like eyes at Kayoko.

"You guys felt it as well, didn't you? That's why you came."

"Does it matter?"

"I'm going to kill them both and I won't have you get in my way." Kayoko said determined not to go back.

"If I have to stop you with force I will. You and I not going anywhere other then to regroup with Itachi-san."

Kayoko smirked at him, "You'll stop me, huh...?"

Kayoko raised her blade, wanting it to point at Dorimaru's neck but before she could do such a thing he was already behind her, holding his own katana at her neck.

"Yeah..."

Kayoko lowered her weapon and looked over her shoulder towards Dorimaru, raising a smirk on her face.

"Fine, let's meet up with Itachi first then before beating the crap out of those two."

Dorimaru slowly drew his katana away from her neck and stared at her.

"Hmph..." Kayoko let out as she still had an smirk of amusment on her face as she walked in to the alley that was present next to them.

"Wait here, I'll go find them..."

Kayoko looked at Dorimaru with a smirk on her face as she stopped walking, noting the look of suspicion and seriousness on his face before he flashed away from her.

She waited for a few to be sure that he was far away.

"Like I'd really stay here and wait." Kayoko said to herself before jumping out of the alley, heading on towards the stadium.

Itachi and Kisame were calmly walking trough the streets of Konoha, taking caution not to step on one of the many dead nin and aware of any shinobi approaching.

"It's a rather quiet walk huh?" Kisame stated as he noted the large snakes in the distance, wreaking havoc elsewhere.

"Another foolish one..." Itachi stated as he impaled a shinobi with a kunai with just a single swift movement of his arm.

"See, this is just a walk in the park. A park that has the scene that somekind of rampaging murderer ran trough it slicing and dicing people up, but a park none the less." Kisame grinned widely, but that grin faded as he grabbed a hold of his Samehada and pulled it of his back pointing forward.

"What? It's only birdbrain..." Kisame said as he noticed Dorimaru in front of them and placed his Samehada back.

"I've found her." Dorimaru stated as his breathing had notably increased.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked straight to the point.

"Not far from the exam stadium...We must hurry, she's intending to go ofter Orochimaru and I doubt she's still sticking around where I last saw her." Dorimaru pointed towards the direction of the exam stadium.

"Then, let's head towards the stadium..." Kisame said as he looked towards Itachi.

"..." Itachi narrowed his eyes and sought for higher ground.

"Ninpou Kuchiyose!" The words echoed trough the air for all to hear, "Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!"

In the distance, one of the snakes that rampaged trough Konoha was crushed underneath the weight of a giant frog.

"We're going to hurry, Looks like if we take too long we might have a lot more trouble then foolish chuunin squads trying to take us on." Itachi stated as he glanced back down towards Kisame and Dorimaru.

"How long would it take for you two to get in range of the stadium?" Dorimaru asked Kisame.

"I have no idea where it is, but it shouldn't take us longer then about what... 5 minutes at most?" Kisame raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

"Assuming we keep a low profile and run at top speed, yes."

"Then, let's find that woman and make sure she doesn't get herself or us into a lot of trouble." Kisame said as he slowly walked forward.

"Kisame..."

"Hm?" Kisame looked up towards Itachi as he called his name.

"The exam stadium is that way, and we're going to go at maximum speed towards it..." Itachi pointed out the direction.

"..." Kisame turned towards the direction in which Itachi pointed.

"Let's go..." Itachi said and the three of them quickly headed off.

Kayoko was slaying trough any shinobi that crossed her path.

Konoha, Sound, Sand, it didn't matter what their allegiance was, she tore trough them all.

There weren't many of them, considering the fighting had been going on all around Konohagakure, but those that were unlucky enough to cross her path, suffered the deadly end of her katana's blade.

She could see the purple barrier on top of the stadium, the insides being filled with a thick crowded forest and the remnants of a large wall. Kayoko had finally reached the stadium, running up it's collosal walls as the purple barrier on top shattered.

"Shit..." Kayoko muttered to herself as she shifted the angle of her body 45 degrees to the right and increased her pace.

She reached the edge of where once one of the corners of the purple barrier reached just in time to see an ANBU squad failing in cutting through a sort of webbing that had captured them and Orochimaru and four of his subordinates running away.

As Kayoko hastened to follow them, she remained hidden from view as she glanced over Orochimaru's subordinates. None of them she could identify as the other half of her prey, Kuchinabi.

"_Tsch...Looks like I'll have to find her later..._" Kayoko thought as she gritted her teeth and headed on to catch up with them and attack the obviously weakened Orochimaru, who, for some reason, had to be carried by two of his subordinates.

As the Sound-nin jumped from roof to roof, carrying their leader off, Kayoko saw her chance to attack. She leaped up from a rooftop, heading towards Orochimaru and his crew with her katana up and ready to attack.

A guy with multiple arms noticed her advance though and as he leaped up into the air, he turned around towards her and quickly formed a handseal, "Ninpou: Kumoshibari!"

Web fluids spat out of his mouth and headed towards Kayoko.

"_Naive..."_ Kayoko thought as she quickly threw up her katana when she landed on a rooftop and flashed trough the handseals, "Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

After launching the fireball, she jumped up to grab a hold of her katana and launched forward once again when she stepped back briefly on the rooftop.

Suddenly, she was pushed to the right, glancing down she noticed it was Dorimaru who stopped her attack, "Sorry Kayoko-san, I have my orders."

Kayoko gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him, "You're in the way!" She let out as she thrusted her katana trough him, knocking his sword of his back.

Both of them fell down, Dorimaru still with the katana impaled into him and Kayoko still being held by him. They landed safely on the ground and as they did, Dorimaru let go off Kayoko, stumbled back, kneeling down on one knee.

Just then, Itachi and Kisame dropped down beside him.

"Holy shit birdbrain." Kisame said as he helped Dorimaru up from the ground and removed the katana from his body. Dorimaru coughed, his mouthcap slowly getting a darkred color, "Give me my katana please."

"Looks like you had let your rage go a bit too far Kayoko..." Itachi looked coldly towards Kayoko before jumping up to scout for Dorimaru's katana.

"Tsch..." Kayoko let out as she averted her eyes.

"Don't move, the move you move the more it hurts and the more blood you lose." Kisame said as Dorimaru clutched onto his wound and coughed two more times.

"Yeah I can feel that...hehe." Dorimaru raised his head and glared with his falcon eyes towards Kayoko.

"Since when do you LIKE the likes of him, Hoshigaki?" Kayoko had a furious tone in her voice, obviously still pissed that her chance to take Orochimaru down was taken away.

Kisame looked up towards her with confusion in his eyes, "It is not whether I like him or not. No matter how you look at it he's part of our organisation and a comrade. Just because I don't like his guts doesn't mean I want the bird to die. Besides..." Kisame flashed a wide grin at Kayoko, "You wouldn't survive a sparring session with me."

"What was that!" Kayoko snapped at Kisame

"Hehehe. Don't tell me you think you surpass me in skill..." Kisame said jokingly.

"For the record Hoshigaki up until now I've beaten you up everytime you annoyed the crap out of me and am about to do it again." Kayoko glared towards Kisame.

"Stop it Kayoko...Kisame was right about one thing, Dorimaru is our comrade and you just attacked him." Itachi jumped down holding Dorimaru's sword in it's holster, "Your rage has blinded you and you should regain calmness."

"Tsch..." Kayoko glared at Itachi now as he handed Dorimaru his katana, who took it out with shaking hands.

He held it still for a moment, let out a soft cry and tunnel of white chakra shot trough his wound.

"What the..." Kisame said as he let go off Dorimaru. The bleeding stopped and as the wound closed, Dorimaru fell down to his knees again, panting heavily.

"Sorry...That drains everything out of me..." Dorimaru slightly grinned, "But in return it restores all the damage done to my body."

"Geez, what crappy medical jutsu. Heal all damage to leave you useless for the enemy." Kisame said as he scratched his head, "Well atleast you are alive."

Kayoko seemed to flare with anger and everyone noticed.

"Kayoko, What you did was basically treachery to the Akatsuki...You understand that right." Itachi said as he looked towards her with his usual look.

"Big words for the biggest traitor of us all." Kayoko glared at Itachi.

"What was that..." Anger now slightly rose appearant in Itachi's eyes as well.

"You really don't understand, do you? We're all equally big traitors in the eyes of our old villages...Also, as much as I like war and smashing people's heads with my lovely Samehada, I suggest it's time to leave, right Itachi-san?" Kisame stated as he flexed his muscles.

"Yeah, let's go...Dorimaru, can you walk or fly?" Itachi asked as Dorimaru got back up on his feet.

"Not long enough...Please allow me to return to my orignal form and rest on your shoulder for a while, Itachi-san." Dorimaru said as he still breathed heavily in and out.

Itachi nodded once and Dorimaru popped off to his normal falcon form, slightly flew up and landed on Itachi shoulder. As Itachi and Kisame started walking away, Kayoko stood still.

Itachi stopped and Kisame stopped a bit further ahead as Itachi turned around,"Are you coming with us?"

"I first have to kill that bitch..." Kayoko said and gritted her teeth again.

"You really are blinded by rage...how pathetic...She and Orochimaru are one and the same somehow...We felt that their chakra was at exactly the same position which is unpossible unless they're one being...And you saw how Orochimaru was being guarded by four of his men...I do not doubt they'd take you down in the state you curently are..." Itachi said as he glared at Kayoko.

She glared back at him and then started walking, "Then I'll just have to kill them another time, huh..."

"Yeah...If we get the chance." Itachi stated.

They reached the wall surrounding Konoha in a while and Kayoko was already down on the ground on the other side, while Itachi and Kisame and Dorimau stood on top of it.

"Hurry your slow asses up and get back down here!" Kayoko yelled, who decided to let out the energy she had gotten trough her enragement by going back as fast as possible, grab her two katanas and start using them in the forest.

"Yeah, we're coming...my, my..." Kisame said.

"Dorimaru can you fly?" Itachi asked as he looked at Dorimaru sitting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I can fly the last part back to camp..." And with that Dorimaru flew off Itachi's shoulder.

Kisame turned around and faced Konoha and Itachi followed his example, the bells on their hats ringing from the movement and the wind.

"It looks like they were able to avoid complete destruction, but the damage is still great." Kisame stated.

"The village that prospered like no other...has become pitiful." Itachi replied.

Kisame glanced at Itachi once and then looked back to the village of Leaf, "That's out of charracter. So even a person like you has an attachment to his home village?"

"No...I don't." Itachi replied as he tilted his head up to look over Konohagakure with his Sharingan.

Just then a black shade flickered in front of them and formed the shape of a person's shadow.

"You two..." The shadow said, the voice of the Akatsuki's 'Neesan' sounding from it.

"Oh...Neesan, huh? What is it this time?" Kisame asked.

"YOU TWO! I'M SO GOING TO DRAG YOUR ASSES AROUND OUR HIDE-OUT UNTIL A BUNCH OF MONKEYS DECIDE TO BITE AND YOUR COCKS!"

"...What did we do wrong?" Kisame asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I've been trying to make contact with you for half an hour now! You know how pissed Arashi-sama is! God! And now I have to suffer his punishment tonight! All thanks to you two assholes!" Neesan snapped once again at them.

"We're sorry, but this isn't really the time...We're still on the walls of Konoha...Please try again later." Itachi stated.

"WHAT!"

"Bye bye neesan." Kisame said as he and Itachi jumped off. Neesan's shade flickered and disappeared.

Meanwhile back in the Akatsuki's current hide-out.

"And were you able to contact them?" Arashi asked and took a zip of his tea.

"...Grr...AAAAH!" Neesan snapped as her golden eyes lit up and lightning shot all over the walls.

Arashi took another zip of his tea, "I'll take that as a no then. Jolly, more punishment tonight."

The lightning and shouting from neesan stopped and she looked with big wide eyes towards Arashi, who did not even bother to hide his smirking as he zipped more of his tea.

A little while later the Itachi's group was back at their camp and as soon as Itachi and Kisame sat down to relax from their 'day at work', Neesan reappeared in front of them.

"Since you asses got me into more trouble then I already was, here's my message from Arashi-sama...It's time." Neesan said and on que Itachi and Kisame looked towards eachother and then back towards Neesan, both of them giving her a nod.

"Then, I'm looking forward to when you guys return and are MINE to punish..." Neesan flickered out of sight.

"I guess the joking around ends here." Kisame said as he tilted his hat up and look towards the sky.

"Yeah..." Itachi replied.

**OMAKE DATTEBAYO:**

"Damn that Orochimaru...Not only did he kill the old man but he also made me lose sight of that beautifull lil' lady..." Jiraiya said and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Damn it..." Jiraiya sang, "I wanted to see her up close in real just once..."

Just then a women wearing a set of clothes that were printed in Jiraiya's brains walked past him, instantly making him look up and trace after her with his eyes.

"_That must be her!"_ Jiraiya instantly beamed up and walked after her.

"Ah miss! Hold on one second!" Jiraiya called out and finally grabbed onto the shoulder of the woman.

The woman turned around and even though she looked slightly different, Jiraiya had no doubt at the moment that it was her.

"Uh...do I know you, sir?" The woman asked.

"Ah not really perhaps but I've seen you walk by a couple of times now and like...eh...I see that you have it in you to be one of my models! Yeah that's it!" Jiraiya grinned widely.

"A model...? Me...? Really!" The woman asked blushing.

"Ofcourse, ofcourse." Jiraiya grinned and let his eyes wonder over her body, "I'd say you have all the aspects of a..."

Jiraiya stopped at the woman's chest and looked awkwardly at it.

"Uh..." The woman said feeling rather uncomfortable under the Sennin's stare.

"Wasn't your chest bigger a while ago?" Jiraiya spoke out his thoughts before he even thought properly about them.

"...They were what?"

"Yeah I could've sworn that they were bigger." Jiraiya said and then groped the woman's chest.

"Uh..." Jiraiya's brain had figured out what he just had done and grinned sheepishly, "I can explain why my hands are on your chest..."

"KYAAA! PERVERT!" The woman began slapping the living out of Jiraiya's face.

Unnoticed by the entire world, a black portal opened up above one of the roofs where all of this was happening. Out of it a silver-haired man with a long sword and one wing that resembled one of an angel dropped down.

"Finally, I have arrived on a new planet. Unlike the previous one, this one seems quite good to rule as most powerful being." The man spoke.

"Yes...This is far better then that world filled with a card game everyone is obsessing about..." He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down onto the streets and saw Jiraiya getting the life slapped out of him by a girl.

He blinked couple of times, looked at the scene a while longer as it seemed to go on forever and then let out a sigh.

"Alright screw this world. If those who oppose me are going to have limit breaks called 'Omnislap', I'm not going to even bother with it..." The man said and turned around to face thirteen knights.

"Sephiroth! We have come to kick your ass in all our knighthood!" One of the knights said.

Sephiroth rubbed his temples in annoyance, "You pathetic beings again? this isn't some turn based world where I just sit down and let you guys slash the shit out of me. I own your asses and if you don't think I can just follow me into the next world where I atleast won't have to eventually fight one of you who suddenly has the limit break 'omnislap'."

Sephiroth created another black portal and walked trough it.

"Omnislap?" The king looking knight said.

"My lord, I think he wants us to follow him so we can put his head on a stake." Another knight said.

"Oh yeah we're after his ass since we're the Knight of the Round and that's what we do! Men! Charge!" The king said as he raised his sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Knights of the Round roared as they charged trough the black portal.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Yo people, long time no see! Sorry for the lack of updates and all but well...I was busy with my other fanfic, From Ramen with Love and really inspired to write that instead of this so...Well anyway, pretty damn long update I guess...Not the longest stuff I've written for this fic but well I hope it lessens your thirst for Itachi goodness a little while I take my time to write the next chapter...I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed and also in this short A/N I'd like to dedicate this chapter's omake to two Itachi fangirls I know...And I just know they'd love this so...Well anyway, don't comment too much on the Omake...it was rushed (shrugs) Thanks to Arsenel for fixing three errors...Though it would've been cool if Kisame did have the Sharingan XD, but unfortunate for him he doesn't. Oh and if anyone is reading this, sorry for the long time it's taking me to get chapter 44 out, but I'm quite busy at the moment with multiple things. First I'm going to update my other story, From Ramen with Love, and then work on LotU again. Thank you for your patience...if you have it XP

Now on with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43:**

Several days had passed since the war had commenced and subdued between the Leaf and the Sound. It was late at night, long after midnight and Itachi and Kisame were on guard duty tonight at their camp.

Well as a matter of fact they'd normally would have taken shifts but the following morning would be different from all others and therefor, the night would be different as well.

"I guess we're as well prepared as we can be..." Kisame stated as he performed the usual maintanence on his blade, Samehada.

"Yes...You sure you can create the amount of mist we need to get into Konoha?" Itachi replied who leaned against the trunk of a tree, looking at the sleeping Kayoko to his side.

"Such a thing isn't a problem for me...We only need to have it cover us for fifteen minutes at most. We're lucky."

"Yeah."

"What about you...If we can we should take the boy when he's alone and we're sure there are little jounin or ANBU around...On the other hand a lil extra carnage would further weaken their position."

"Such a thing most likely won't be neccesary. After all, discretion is part of being an Akatsuki member. Even if they'd know our identity, they would not know our goal incase we are discovered prematurely. In other case, no need to bother taking them out or taking them for interrogation."

"You're the leader in this mission Itachi. Or should I say itachi-san just to keep to formality when referring to the leader of our two men 'squad'?" Kisame flashed a wide grin at Itachi as he finished maintaining another of the points of his Samehada.

"...Do as you wish." Itachi said, changing looks between Kayoko and Dorimaru before staring in front of him.

As Kisame polished the next part of his Samehada, he glanced at Itachi before turning his head towards his Samehada, "Your worried about those two, aren't you...Even though it isn't really like you to show emotions, you don't want to have either of the two kill eachother, huh?"

Itachi lowered his Akatsuki hat, which he already had worn on his head the entire day, over his eyes before talking again, "They're wise enough to avoid eachother. Kayoko has settled down atleast these past days and I doubt Dorimaru seeks confrontation."

"If they weren't they'd be a big diversion...though most likely they'd both end up dead then..."

"Well...Who knows..."

"Atleast you and I are in top form. There no way we would have a chance of losing against anyone in Konohagakure."

"You're overconfident."

"Hn?" Kisame looked up towards Itachi from his maintance work once again.

"If you underestimate your opponents, it will be your downfall. Many have learned this in the past and all of them are dead now. Overconfidence is a shinobi's greatest weakness."

Kisame grinned widely before letting out a laugh,"Yeah, You're right about that. But you and I aren't _a_ shinobi...We're are two shinobi that are able to nullify each other's weaknesses."

Itachi tilted his head towards Kisame and stared towards him at the corner of his eyes, "How did that thought enter your mind?"

Itachi wasn't overconfident of himself, he knew his limits and frankly his limits pushed him very far but there were still a couple of things that would be able to stop the powerhouse that he is.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Arashi-sama didn't team us up just because we'd charm all the ladies away with our good looks." Kisame grinned widely.

Itachi closed his eyes, putting the small chuckle away inside of him, "I already knew that...Get on with it..."  
"It's rather easy. My forté are closed combat with my Samehada combined with long range water techniques. My speed isn't terrible but it could be better. My defense on the other hand has it little weaknesses here and there."

"Everyone has those..."

"I know, and everyone also knows that exploiting weaknesses is the key to victory. In other words, people would fast enough pick up that there is a slight opening between my attacks and would go for the attack between them. That's where you could come in. Say I swung my sword in a horizontal swipe at my opponent. My opponent noticing this on time dodges but I'd still swing, and since stopping my sword immediately is impossible because of that, I have an opening that might be exploited just in time. Now you with your sharingan have a unhumanly fast reaction speed and seeing the opponent make his move you'd be able to counter it. In other words, your reaction time could be key to saving my ass."

"Well...you are a swordmaster so I doubt you'd need to have me covering you..." Itachi replied as he flexed a couple of muscles.

"It was just to give you a basic idea. We both have moves that could benefit eachother. A full team move between you and me could be deadly for most opponents...Arashi-sama figured that out long ago."

"It's not like I didn't know that...Up until this very day we mostly relied on our individual abilities and took care of our own enemies our own way. There was no need for a team strategy as the opponents didn't have one either."

"Yeah...It sure as hell made things easier for us all. Anyway, let's get some rest before tomorrow's mission...We leave at dawn, do we not?"

"At dawn." Itachi nodded once, "It doesn't look like there are any squads of Konoha heading towards the village at this hour. Most likely, all are stationed at the Village for the time being."

Kisame began wrapping up his Samehada, "Yeah. You can already get some rest, Itachi-san. I'll just wrap up my Samehada before resting myself."

"Then, I assume we shall see eachother again at dawn." Itachi said as he sat down on the ground besides Kayoko and rested himself against the trunk of the tree.

What seemed like minutes were hours in reality, as the sun slowly rose up and shined it's bright rays into Itachi's face. The warm feeling, coming from the rays of sunlight, on the lower part face made him wake up and let out a silent yawn.

He rose to his feet and looked around campsite, finding it just as he left it, aside from the fact that Kisame was leaning against a tree with Samehada leaning against him. One could have assumed the sharkman was dead if not for the occasional loud snore that came from him.

Itachi stretched his muscles and moved forward towards Kisame, "Kisame..."

A loud snore was the reply Itachi got.

"Oi, Wake up..."

A drop of drool escaped from Kisame's mouth as he muttered something unhearably in his sleep.

"Kisame..." Itachi said this time a lot louder then last time.

A wheeze followed by steady breathing. Itachi grabbed a hold of Samehada and lifted the heavy blade up in the air, "If you won't wake up this instant, I'll knock the living daylights out of you with your own Samehada and go capture the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki on my own."

Another snore, followed by Itachi swinging the blade with all his might towards Kisame's stomach.

About four inches away from impact, Kisame's hands shot up and stopped his blade when it was about an inch away from his stomach, "My Samehada isn't a bat to swing with you know, she's got feelings."

"It's your own fault. You should have woken up when I said so." Itachi said as he handed the blade back to Kisame.

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame yawned and stretched out, "Let's get this show on the road huh?"

"Yeah..." Itachi replied as Kisame rose to his feet and placed his trusted blade, Samehada, back on where it belonged, on it's owner's back.

Kisame then raised a hand in the air and placed two fingers to his lips and grinned widely for a second, "I love doing this ya know."

"Just do it so we can be on our way..." Itachi sighed as he straightened his Akatsuki robe.

"Ninpou...Kirigakure no Jutsu." A thick mist formed around them and scattered trough the surrounding area, soon engulfing an entire region.

Itachi turned around, the bells of his Akatsuki hat ringling at his movemnt, "Let's go."

"Yeah." Kisame put on his own Akatsuki hat and the two of them headed off towards Konoha.

The mist crawled up around them, moving onward as they did. Itachi didn't feel anything as the two of them were ungulved, no waterdamp sticking onto his face or his clothes, but he was able to sense the mist crawling over his skin and moving onward.

In the nearby distance, the gates of Konohagakure appeared along with a faint figure.

"A single guard..." He stated in a soft tone.

"Looks like it...This will be easy." Kisame replied.

As the two Akatsuki members wanted to walk up to the guard, he halted them, "Uhm, Excuse me..."

Kisame and Itachi stopped in their tracks and Itachi tilted his head towards the guard and activated his Sharingan hypnosis ability. The guard swayed and dropped down to floor, Kisame instantly walking forward again.

Itachi glanced one more time at the guard before heading onward as well, "_This guy...He used to be a top examiner for the chuunin exam...Konoha sure has declined if they use a strategist like him as a simple gateguard..._"

The bell of Kisame's hat ringed as they moved onward. They quickly headed towards the centre of Konoha and leaped up to a, miraculously undamaged by the war from a couple of days ago, rooftop and there they sat down in a part that hid them from common sight.

Kisame rested his Samehada next to him and let out a sigh as he let his mist fade away, "We wait until noon right?"

"Yeah, by then it should be easy to locate him."

"Then I guess we'll just have to wiat until then..." Kisame sighed once more and stared up towards the sky.

As the hour of noon came closer and closer, Itachi spend his time meditating in silence. Kisame on the other hand figured he needed to pass time by doing something so he decided to unwrap and rewrap his Samehada.

Itachi looked up towards the sun's position after a few hours and looked back down. Kisame was playing with the wrappings of his Samehada for a while and then he suddenly stood up, "It's noon..."

Itachi stood up and looked up towards the sky again, noticing the sun was exactly set in the south, "How did you know? I didn't catch you looking up towards the sky..."

"I have a gut feeling about it."

Itachi glanced at Kisame, shrugged slightly and then stated, "Alright then...We'll take five minutes to locate him and then regather over there."

He pointed towards a bridge like junction between two buildings and Kisame nodded in agreement.

The two of them split up and quickly searched trough Konoha for the location of the young Jinchuuriki, containing the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Itachi caught a glimpse of the blonde shinobi from Konoha, undressing for some reason at a ramenstand and quickly headed past it to go back where he agreed to meet Kisame.

However as he by he heard the bells of his head ring again and could faintly hear the ramenstand owner say, "Welcome!" before he got out of hearing range.

Itachi and Kisame reached their rendevouz point at the same time and both of them looked at the busy street in front of them.

"Have you found him?" Kisame asked nonchalant.

"Yeah..."

"Then this will be easy..."

"Let's go." Itachi started walking away from their point but then noticed Kisame wasn't following.

"To the dango shop." Kisame said as he turned around to face Itachi.

"What...? Why?" Itachi asked as he cocked an eyebrow at Kisame.

"That gut feeling of mine...It was me being hungry." Kisame flashed a grin at Itachi.

Itachi's right eye twitched and he glared at Kisame, "Alright let's go to the dango shop."

A few moments later Itachi and Kisame were seated at the local dango shop and were waiting for a waitress to come up to them to take their order. A cute hazzle-nut beauty walked up to their table with a notebook and a pen, "What would the two gentlemen like to have?" She said cheerfully.

"Just some tea..." Itachi stated.

The waitress giggled and gave Itachi a wink, "One cup of tea for mister number one. And what would you like to have, sir?"

Kisame glanced towards the waitress, who was politely waiting his order, "The dango special and some tea as well."

The waitress eagerly penned down the order of the two Akatsuki members and said out loud, "Two cups of tea and one...dango special."

"It's because I'm blue, isn't it?" Kisame said out of the blue. (A/N: Hahahaha, out of the blue XD)

"...Pardon?" The waitress asked innocently as she looked towards Kisame.

"You gave my friend over here a wink when he nonchalantly stated his order and when I ordered something you just weren't flirty at all. It's because I'm blue, isn't it?"

"N-No sir! It has nothing to do with your skin color! Honestly, I was just being..." The waitress apologetically waved her hands at Kisame.

"Oh so it's because of my gills, isn't it! You racist! Just because I look different doesn't mean you should treat me different from my 'normal' friends!" Kisame slammed his fist onto the table.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I'll go get your orders now!" The waitress said and sped off.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow at Kisame, who grinned back at him, "Just watch..."

Shortly after the waitress came back with their orders and placed them on the table, adding a few words when she placed down Kisame's, "H-here you go si-sir...A-and please forgive me."

She bowed shortly for Kisame who trailed with his eyes over her, "Pft, racist."

"I'm not a racist! What do you want me to do! Give you a wink as well!" The waitress snapped at Kisame.

"No that won't compensate at all..." Kisame ran a hand over his blade, Samehada, and grinned at the waitress.

"W-what are you going to do to me...You aren't going to k-kill me a-are you! I didn't mean to offend you sir! Really! Please don't kill me!"

"Oh, now you're _assuming_ I'm a killer because I'm _blue_ huh! Will you ever learn! I'm going to step towards your boss and complain about your racism!"

"No-no! I'm not! Honestly! Please forgive me! I beg your forgiveness! Don't hurt me!"

"Then how about you proof to me that you aren't a racist by going out on a date with me and show me that you care about blue people just as much as you do about people of your own kind."

"A-alright I'll do it! Please don't hurt me!" The waitress quickly wrote down her address and phone number, handed it to Kisame and sped away.

Itachi took a zip of his tea and placed it back down on thee table, "...Impressive."

"Ain't it?"

Kisame took a dango stick and eat it, placing the empty stick pack on the plate.

"My, you two seem to get along well..." A voice entered Itachi's ears that made him pay attention to it.

"Baka, I'm just here to buy Anko some dango." A familiar female voice said.

"What are you doing here?" A second male voice asked.

Itachi reached for his cup of tea again and just as he grabbed the first male voice could be heard, "I came to buy an offering and I'm meeting someone here...Sasuke that is."

Itachi's ring scratched once over the surface once at hearing the name of his little brother.

"Oh it's unusual for you to wait for someone...The offering is for Obito, huh" The second male voice replied.

Itachi looked towards Kisame who was holding his own cup of tea with the look that said, 'We're moving out of here, enemies are near.'

"Obito?"

"Well something like that." The voice said.

Kisame put his cup down and with a speed that could be unseen by the untrained eye, he grabbed his Samehada and both of them vanished out of the dango shop, leaving no trace other then the steaming cups of tea and remaining dango.

"Why were we running away?" Kisame asked as they raced trough Konoha.

"The area isn't suited for battle. Also I know a large river that runs trough Konoha where we can optimize your water jutsu performance...If they wish to engage us, we have a better upperhand there." Itachi stated.

The two of them slowed down as soon as they reached the river and started walking on a normal pace.

"We're being followed..." Kisame stated.

"Yeah..."

After taking a few more steps both of them stopped as two Jounin ninja blocked their path.

"You aren't from this village, are you? Why have you come?" The male Jounin asked.

"It's been a while, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san..." Itachi stated.

"If you know us then you must be a former shinobi of our village..." The Jounin continued.

Itachi moved his hand up towards his hat and slightly lifted it, making the bells that were attached to it ring and having his fierce Sharingan eyes pierce into those of Asuma and Kurenai, who both seemed to gasp for air at sight of them.

"You! You're!" Asuma said, not even trying to hide his shock.

Itachi put his hat of his head with the hand he was holding onto it and with the other he unbuttoned the top of his Akatsuki robe from the inside out.

"No doubt about it..." Asuma said as Itachi rested his hand between two ends of his robe where they were still tied together and a soft wind blew a couple of leaves towards them. "Uchiha...Itachi..."

"Itachi-san you know these people?" Kisame asked rethorically, "Then...I should introduce myself too..."

Kisame reached for his hat, pulled it off and dropped it onto the ground, "Hoshigaki Kisame, Nice to make your aquaintance."

"You're not making any aquaintances here...I'm going to eliminate you two right here, right now." Asuma threatened, though neither Kisame or Itachi were phased by the threat.

"Itachi-san...It seems like you are hated in this village." Kisame smirked.

"I also know you." Kurenai said, gaining Kisame's attention slightly.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, A former shinobi from Kirigakure, a wanted Nuke-nin by various countries including the Country of Water for assasinating a feudal lord, sabotage and various other crimes..." Kurenai stated as Kisame grinned at her, "_My,my...She got it all right...I'm honored..."_

"You two are S ranked felons in the bingo book..." Asuma pointlessly stated.

"Itachi...You came back to this village after what you've pulled...You've got a lot of guts." Asume added as he narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san...I have no intention of killing you. Please do not interfere with my work." Itachi stated, "_Fighting in a shinobi village is dangerous no matter how strong you are after all..._"

"That's not something that a guy who killed his own clan members can say." Asuma stated and at this point Itachi narrowed his eyes at the Jounin, anger slightly rising up in them.

"I know that you wouldn't come here without reason...What is your goal?" Asuma demanded to know.

At this point Kisame grabbed a hold of his sword and swung it down against the ground, "This person is quite annoying...Shall I kill him?"

Itachi quickly thought things over, assesing their level of ability versus those of two most likely average Jounin of Konoha and then answered, "It looks like we can't leave this village without a fight...But don't over do it...Your moves stand out too much..."

"_If he uses some of those Suiton moves I've seen him perform these past years we'd attract too much attention from too many after all..."_

"Then it's settled..." Kisame whispered and rested his Samehada on his shoulder.

Itachi threw his hat away and as if it was a signal to start fighting, the bell ringed as the hat fell down and Kisame swung down his mighty Samehada.

Asuma barely evaded and Kisame instantly pulled his sword back up and launched at him once again. Asuma flicked his brass knuckles out and stopped it at the tip of the blade.

At this point Kurenai raced trough the handseals and stopped at a single one as she concentrated for a few seconds. Her body began fading away from normal perceptance and Itachi activated his Sharingan's ability, "_This is...a genjutsu..._"

Kisame placed more pressure on his swords to bring the Jounin down and finally the blade rested on Asuma's arm.

"_Naive..."_ Kisame thought, "My big blade Samehada..."

Kisame let out a roar as he pulled his blade back, shredding trough it's wrappings and shaving Asuma's arm wide open, "Doesn't cut, it shaves!"

At the same time Itachi followed Kurenai with his eyes and Kisame started feeling the effects of her Genjutsu. Itachi on the other hand waited for her to make her move on him.

Kurenai made her genjutse create a tree and with it's branches she tied Itachi up.

"..._Such a weak genjutsu...I could break free with my own will of this...however..."_ Itachi thought as he looked up where Kurenai appeared out of the tree with a kunai.

She held the kunai ready to thrust at Itachi, "This is...the end!"

As she thrusted the kunai towards Itachi's neck, he smirked at her, "_How naive..."_

"_Magen, Kyoten Chiten."_ Itachi activated his Sharingan counter putting Kurenai under her own genjutsu and setting him free, "A genjutsu of that level won't work against me." (A/N: Magen Kyoten Chiten stands for Demonic Illusion, Mirror Heaven and Earth Change)

Itachi flicked out a kunai out of his sleeve and aimed for a fatal point in Kurenai's chest. Kurenai bit her lip, blood trinkling down from the side of her mouth and in the last second she was able to counter her own genjutsu and duck under a swipe that would have been fatal for her.

Itachi was her evasion move clearly with his Sharingan and countered with a kick to push her away and then finish her off. Kurenai was able to throw her arms in front of the kick just in time to minimize the damage from the kick it self, but she was still send flying towards the river.

"Kurenai!" Asuma yelled.

"You don't have the time to look away from me." Kisame smirked at Asuma, who instantly turned back towards him.

"You did well Kurenai-san, however..." Itachi said then noticed a presence behind him, he let his guard down for a split second.

"However, this is the end...for you." A male voice said.

Kisame threw attack after attack at Asuma, though they weren't his best moves they were still pretty strong and Asuma managed to avoid all of them. Seeing an opening in Kisame's defense, Asume thrusted forward with his brass knuckles and Kisame jumped back to avoid getting cut.

"What the..." Kisame let out as he felt a cut form across his face and noticed that Asuma had enhanced his brass knuckles with chakra.

"_You asshole, I'll make you pay for cutting my face."_ Kisame raged in his mind as he plunged his Samehada in to the ground and flashed trough handseals, "Suiton..."

Water moved from the river, ready to strike down whoever had enraged his controller, "Suikoudan no jutsu!"

However instead of one blast of water raging towards Asuma, another one came from his side and collided with Kisame's, "The same technique as mine...?"

"And why did you come here?" Asuma asked.

"Well...I asked you two to take care of those two back then..." One white haired Jounin said as he stood in front of Asuma with his palm pointed towards Kisame.

"But I got worried." An exact copy of the Jounin stood behind Itachi with a kunai pointed at his neck.

"What does a nuke-nin like you want in this village?" The white haired Jounin asked.

Itachi slightly turned around to face him, "Hatake Kakashi..."

"_The only person outside of the Uchiha clan with a Sharingan...A gift of his departed friend...I bear no grudge against him...But if he plans on fighting then there is no other option left..."_

"My, my...This is a surprise...I wouldn't have believed if someone had the same eye technique as Itachi-san if I hadn't seen it...Your name was...Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi I believe..." Kisame said as he pulled his Samehada out of the ground and held it to his side.

"I'm the one who is surprised..." Kakashi stated, "I saw some weird guys at the teahouse and wondered who they could be..."

"_I guess that's true...Last time we met I didn't wear my Akatsuki robe..._" Itachi thought.

"Who would've imagined that they were Uchiha Itachi...and monster from Kirigakure, Hoshigaki Kisame...?"

Kisame chuckled and then replied to Kakashi, "My, my...You know my name as well...I'm honoured..."

"I see...You're one of the Seven Shinobi-gatana...And that big blade of yours must be Samehada..."

Kisame chuckled again and pulled his Samehada a bit more up to show it off a bit, "I heard that kid Zabuza fought against you..."

"Yeah..." Kakashi said and placed his hand behind his back to flick out a kunai.

Kisame narrowed his eyes, turned his Samehada up in the air and brought it down, pointing towards Kakashi, "I'll enjoy shaving you to death."

"Let it rest, Kisame..." Itachi spoke up as he looked at Kisame.

Kisame turned his head towards Itachi in surprise and so did Asuma and Kurenai.

"If you fight him head on, you'll suffer unnecessary injuries. Also we take too much time, more shinobi will arive."

"But..." Kisame disagreed.

"Remember your purpose, You didn't come here to get hurt..."

"Then how about telling us that purpose of yours?" The Kakashi near Asuma said and popped off, meaning it had been the Kage Bunshin of the two.

"We were just looking for something..." Itachi replied as he looked at the real Kakashi.

"Looking for something?" Kakashi repeated and then raised his kunai higher at Itachi.

"_That doesn't really impress me Kakashi-san...My options are easy on water as I've learned a trick or two from Kisame..._"

"What are you looking for?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi ran some quick calculations, calculating the amount of seals in his shortest seal sequence in his arsenal of water jutsu, the amount of weapons in his right sleeve and what to do next.

He came with a simple conclusion that he decided to announce, "I won't take as long as Kisame if I do this..."

Unnoticed by Kakashi, he flashed trough four handseals. His hand shot out of his sleeve, having three shuriken between each of his fingers. Kakashi jumped back and flashed trough the handseals and as soon as he started them Itachi unleash his jutsu upon him as well, "_Suiton, Suigadan no Jutsu._"

His sharingan instantly copied Kakashi's technique as well, making him realise before even Kakashi said so that it was a Suiton, Suijinheki that he was performing. Realising that his technique wouldn't hit Kakashi due to the water barrier that would soon protect him, Itachi quickly went over to what his next few steps would be.

Itachi knew the solution to his 'problem' instantly, he had to create a Kage Bunshin on his exact position and facing the exact same way as he did right now in order to catch Kakashi off guard from behind.

Kakashi's water barrier came up and blocked Itachi's water technique and as the water barrier came down, Itachi put his plan to action.

His bunshin was created and made it look like he hadn't even moved the spot the slightest bit as he himself raced past Kakashi and stood directly behind him, using his camouflage technique to blend into the background, to keep him hidden until the fateful moment when he'd strike.

"That was nice Kakashi-san...You're eyesight is..." Itachi's bunshin said and Kakashi focussed on the bunshin, appearantly oblivious to the threat behind him.

"Impressive." Itachi said as he stabbed Kakashi in his back.

However appearantly the Copy Ninja didn't let his guard down as his body dispersed into water, obviously being a Misu Bunshin and thus Itachi's attack had no use.

"_I was naive...I should've known he'd sense me even before using my camouflage technique..."_ Itachi mused as his eyes scanned the area for Kakashi, barely moving his eyes as he did so.

"Nice Kakashi!" Kurenai said a bit too loud as she grabbed a kunai out of the water that Kakashi appearantly brought to her.

Itachi Bunshin's head shot down, noticed Kakashi below him and instantly knew what to do.

"Get down Kurenai!" Kakashi shot up from the water and forced the red eyed kunoichi to fall back.

Itachi gave his bunshin in that small instant it's final comment. Chakra momentarily gathered in the centre of the clone and then with tremendous force, erupted out causing the clone to create a not so small explosion.

"Kakashi! Kurenai!" Kisame heard Asuma yell and he smirked as he saw the jounin jump into the collum of water that was now slowly falling back down into the river.

As the water rained down upon the three jounin, Kurenai opened her eyes that she closed out of shock from the sudden explosion, "Kakashi?" She asked, worried about the silver-haired jounin for shielding her from the explosion and thus ending up with the larger amount of damage.

At that moment Itachi appeared in the in area where his bunshin previously stood and looked towards the trio of Konoha shinobi and saw Kurenai gasp at him.

The water now stopped falling down upon them and Kakashi, though heavily brething, turned around to face Itachi and address his comrades, "Don't let your guard down. This is the guy that became an ANBU squad captain at the age of thirteen..."

Itachi stared in their general direction, carefully watching all three of them to make sure he didn't miss any of their moves, "_Indeed, but that was over 5 years ago...Don't believe I have been sitting around on my rear end ever since then...This isn't the limit of my capabilities..._"

"I didn't expect him to be this strong." Asuma said as he readied for more combat along with Kurenai.

"No, he hasn't even shown his true strength yet..." Kakashi replied.

"I'm impressed that you can use your sharingan so well." Itachi said sincerely, "However your body isn't an Uchiha body which the eye needs to work best for."

"_10 seconds...and the three of them will be dead..."_

"I'll show you why the Uchiha clan was once feared and reputed to be unmatched..." Itachi closed his eyes and let the winds of Konoha blow threw his hair.

"The Sharingan...The bloodline limit's _true_ power, I will show you..." Itachi said and then slowly reopened his eyes, "_Mangekyou Sharingan..."_

"You two! Don't look into his eyes!" Kakashi yelled at the top of his lungs and instantly Asuma and Kurenai closed their eyes shut and so did Kakashi with his single 'normal' eye.

"Don't open your eyes no matter what...If you look into his eyes right now your dead. Only a Sharingan user can stand up against this technique of his..." Kakashi explained calmy, nonetheless he slightly shook from the power that was forced upon him.

"It's true that if you have a Sharingan that you can withstand this Mangekyou Sharingan a bit...However..." Itachi said and took a short break before continueing.

"You can not counter this special Sharingan doujutsu...Genjutsu, Tsukuyomi..." Itachi activated his sharingan's ability, "Only a person with the same bloodline as me, A Sharingan user, can defeat it..."

The following moment, neither the mind of Kakashi nor Itachi's was longer present in the world, but instead they were in the world of Tsukuyomi.

Kakashi found himself tied up against a cross and Itachi stood in front of him, holding a single guardless katana in his hand, "How long can a person like you, who doesn't posses the bloodline limit, deal with this technique?"

He lowered his katana and stabbed Kakashi in his stomach, who let out a scream of agony and pain. Next thing Kakashi knew when he opened his eyes again he saw two Itachi's standing in front of him, "In the world of Tsukuyomi..."

Itachi stabbed Kakashi with one katana, "I control space and time..."

He stabbed Kakashi again, who screamed in pain with every stab, "And even the mass of objects...Starting now, I will stab you for 72 hours with a Katana..."

Kakashi fell unconcious from the pain again and when he reopened his eyes he found himself staring at himself, with two Itachi's in front of him and another two infront of his clone and as Itachi repeated his explaination of how his technique worked more or less, he felt four times the pain.

"Calm down...This is a genjutsu..." Kakashi told himself as he heavily breathed, not trying to collapse again.

"You shouldn't underestimate this just because it's a genjutsu..." Itachi told him as he readied his katana again and Kakashi gasped before being impaled by the katana once again, "This pain isn't fake..."

Itachi's clone stabbed Kakashi again as well and he then added, "It doesn't differ from pain created trough a genjutsu however..."

"How long will your mind be able to stand this..."

Itachi continued to create clones of Kakashi and himself to torture him as he himself headed towards the red moon in the distance.

"Even so...Three days in this place is very long..." Itachi said to himself.

"That's what I thought you'd say, so I decided to drop by." A female voice echoed trough Itachi's head.

Itachi turned around facing who he was heading towards in the first place, "I decided to pay you a visit as well...Tsukiyomi"

"Long time no see, Itachi-kun. My, you sure have grown..." The moon goddes said as she walked towards Itachi.

"Don't act like you haven't been following me these past five years...I'm not blinded by ambition while using this world to train my mental power..."

"So you knew huh..." Tsukuyomi flashed a gentle smile at Itachi and then flashed away from his sight, only to wrap her arms around Itachi from behind, "I missed your cute face...Why haven't you visited me earlier...?"

"I have the same question for you. If you were able to visit me in this place, why haven't you done so sooner?" Itachi stated as he calmly walked out of Tsukuyomi's hold.

"Well you know...It isn't fun to just see you train here...Torturing victims is a whole different story though...Also I actually have some matters to handle with you..." Tsukuyomi said and brushed a few of her silver hairlcoks back.

"Matters, you say...?" Itachi repeated and turned towards the position where Kakashi was being tortured.

"How long are you staying in my world?" Tsukuyomi asked, making Itachi's head turn back towards her.

"Three days that last as long as I want them to as far as I believe that is..."

"Three days, huh?" Tsukuyomi raised a smirk at him before continueing, "Plenty of time to tell you..."

"Please excuse me...It's time to break all hope that my victim still has of surviving..." Itachi replied as he faced back towards where Kakashi was being stabbed on multiple crosses.

"Go ahead..." Tsukuyomi smiled as she looked towards Kakashi as well.

Itachi vanished from her direct field of vision and a second later, an army of Itachi clones and Itachi himself appeared around a single remaining Kakashi.

Kakashi was breathing heavily in and out and was about to face what he thought would be his final moments of torture.

"Just 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds remaining..." Itachi announced and readied his katana along with all his clones.

"J-just...A...second...of all that!" Kakashi looked shocked towards the Itachi army and seconds later he was impaled by thousands of katana, over and over again.

Itachi reappeared in front of Tsukuyomi, "My clones should be able to handle him for the remainder of his time here...If you don't mind, shall we go to your sanctuary...I like the screams of my victims but they're also annoying when there are, apparantly, important matters to be discussed..."

"Ofcourse..." Tsukuyomi said smiling and out of nothingness they stood in the giant forest Itachi had been before, the moon still nowhere to be found in the sky.

"Please, follow me..." Tsukuyomi said as she started walking with Itachi warily following her.

It didn't take long before Itachi and Tsukuyomi reached a small shrine in the middle of the forest.

"Do you know?" Tsukuyomi asked as Itachi stopped and she continued walking towards the shrine, "The history of the Uchiha clan that is..."

"History, you say? It depends on how far we go back...I know that they've been the police force of Konoha ever since Konoha was raised...However I believe that isn't where the Uchiha clan started, is it?"

"That's true...Ever heard of the rumor that the Uchiha's were a branch of the Hyuuga family, an entire new bloodline created out of the Hyuuga's original one?"

"I don't pay mind to rumors..." Itachi stated as he stared at Tsukuyomi, wondering why she'd bring up something like that.

"That rumor..." Tsukuyomi continued.

"Isn't a rumor, huh?" Itachi interrupted her and continued having his eyes fixed on her.

"No, it is quite untrue as a matter of fact...However, even in a lie there can be some truth hidden..."

"Even though we have a lot of time to spend, I don't like cryptics...Please get to the point..." Itachi stated calmly.

Tsukuyomi smirked at Itachi and let out a sigh, "I guess I should've expected nothing less from my Itachi...There is a relation with the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Just not the one the rumor describes..."

"And?"

"Itachi-kun...Do you like listening to stories?"

"...If it's important..." Itachi walked over to a tree and leaned against it, moving his eyes back towards Tsukuyomi once he was comfortable, "Tell me then..."

"This story takes place long before the Hidden Villages were established...When shinobi lived scattered lives and clans stood on their own, when gods roamed the heaven and earth freely and when I and my siblings still existed on the plains of reality..."

_Back then there was one clan that could be considered as monks and loyal servants to me and my siblings...That clan was the Hyuuga clan, Guardians of the Heavens._

_Due to their loyalty and faith in us, we rewarded them with the Byakugan, the Divine Vision, which would help them protect the temple they loved and where they worshipped us...The art of Jyuuken was soon developped and passed down trough the monks of the Hyuuga clan. They were peaceful, faithful servants of us and lived in harmony for most of their lives. The temple where Amaterasu, my brother and myself lived also packed riches that were the richest dreams of all the bandits in the world, but with their Byakugan the Hyuuga could fend off any bandit attack that tried to reach the top of the temple, where we resided._

_There was one thing neither us nor the peaceful monks had ever counted on..._

_After many years of peace and harmony, their lives were disturbed by the lust for blood and greed amongst their own kin. Three of the Hyuuga, who were gifted with the most talent the clan has ever seen, were corrupted by their own power and wanted to...measure their capabilities..._

Tsukuyomi stopped for a moment to smirk at Itachi who just stared at her when he heard the last part, "And? Please continue..."

_This is where the story truly begins...When those three started attacking the temple and were slowly ascending to the heavens where we resided._

"Ninsei! Why! Why are you doing this!" A Hyuuga monk yelled.

Ninsei smirked and dropped the dead body of his fellow clanmate to the floor and walked up towards the monk, "Why...?"

The monk was scared of the man who was an undefeated champion and protector of their way of living, but he knew that he could not let him pass and took his Jyuuken pose, "I...I won't let you go on!"

Ninsei chuckled, "Won't let me? You can't even stop my first attack..."

The monk's eyes widened as Ninsei flashed trough the handseals and brought the final tiger seal to his mouth, "Katon: Ryuukakyou no jutsu..."

The calmity in his voice was bone nerving but the monk resorted to his defense and knew that he had to wear Ninsei out as much as possible, "Hakkeshou, Kaiten!"

The monk spun around, a sphere of rotating chakra spinning with him, dispelling the flames of the fireball and scorching the marble white wall behind him.

As the attack resides and the monk stopped spinning around, he focussed back on his opponent but it was already too late, "Hakke, Two hits, One Death."

The monk tried to fend the attack off, but it was futile as Ninsei first hit a pressure point that caused his arm to fall down and then struck at the monks most vital point, his heart.

The monk coughed up some blood and began falling down, hearing the final words of his opponent before he went to the afterlife, "See, my first attack and you died..."

Ninsei tossed the monk off to his back and headed out the hallway and back into the main hall, shaking the blood that was spilled on his hand off.

"Atsuko, Tsuya..." Ninsei called out and from the shadows, two beautiful women stepped forward and walked up to Ninsei.

"Done playing, my love?" Tsuya asked as she wrapped her arms around Ninsei, who gave her a cold look in return, "Since when did you become this retarded? We've just started..."

"I know, I know, but you already had a lot of fun, hm?" Tsuya asked and Ninsei just stared at her.

"Sis, We have no time to make love with Ninsei now...Come on and help me set things on fire." Atsuko said as she pulled Tsuya away from Ninsei and into her own arms.

"Both things are fun, ne Atsu-neechan?" Tsuya said as she wrapped her arm around her sister's waist and faced towards where the massacre had happened before, pressing her body against her sister.

"Hm, Yeah they are...Ready, dear?" Atsuko asked as she pressed her cheek against Tsuya's, facing the same way as her sister and making half of a handseal with on hand.

"Ready, love..." Tsuya said as she formed the other half of the handseal and together they performed a series of handseals.

They exhaled a large stream of flames and Ninsei smirked as the heat started burning everything, the screams of his victims that were still alive, barely but alive nonetheless, sending a wave of pleasure over his body.

As the two sisters broke up, Tsuya forming a smile when she saw Ninsei smirk at the sight of the flames, "Look neechan, Our love is enjoying the festival of flames we created..."

"Don't be retarded, ofcourse I like it..." Ninsei said as he walked up towards the two sisters, "That's why I like you two in the first place..."

He bend over slightly and kissed Tsuya, before moving over to her sister and kissing her as well.

"You teaser..." Atsuko said as she ran a finger over Ninsei's muscular chest, "Prepare to submit to the will of Tsuya and myself once we're done here..."

"We'll see about that later...Now let's take a few steps closer to heaven..." Ninsei said smirking as he started to ascend the stairs to the next floor.

"They're coming closer..." My brother, Susano-wo spoke, his eyes flickering dangerously.

"I see...What shall we do?" I turn my head towards my older sister, Amaterasu.

"I didn't call you two over here to have tea while we send more trouble towards those traitors...Let them come...We'll handle them personally _if_ they make it past all the monks..." Amaterasu replied, her being glowing up more with her own bright flames.

"We need those followers...What will you do Amaterasu? If they're all dead we ARE in trouble..." Susano-wo said fierce, stepping around in our sky temple, his hands resting on his mighty sword, Kusanagi.

"Some are still on pilgrimages...Women and children have run away from the battle...There are enough followers still left..." Amaterasu calmly stated.

"Tsch...Screw that crap..." Susano-wo started walking to the edge of our temple, "I'm going to send them a present..."

"You won't..." Amaterasu's eyes lit up fierce.

"Stop me if you can, sister..." Susano-wo said and stretched his hand out of the temple, pointing at the world below.

In front of human eyes, no one would have been able to see my sister's fast steps towards my brother, but I could. She unsheathed her katana and struck at him, my brother parrying the attack with his sword. Humans would've only seen the two forces press against eachother, disturbing the natural flow of the air present trough the ripples that it created.

"You want me to throw you out again, brother?" My sister asked menancingly her eyes burning onto the eyes, which raged with a storm, of my brother.

"You want the Bijuu to overpower us once again? I didn't send the Orochi back to Hell for nothing when you casted me off like trash before..." Susano-wo replied.

"They won't..." She withdrew her katana and walked back to her previous position, "And we won't fail either..."

"The Kyuubi is gathering the rest of the Bijuu to assault us from Hell...You know that, sister...I've faced off against one of them but all nine of them wil mean the end of us when we only have a handful of followers remaining..."

"Just calm down...Three humans won't be able to bring us down..." Amaterasu sat back down.

"They will when they kill the larger part of those who have faith in us!" The storm in my brother's eyes raged as he looked towards my sister.

"You two..." I said as I looked upon my siblings, "Quit it...Brother, have you lost faith in your own abilities to overcome these mortals? Sister, have you forgotten that we need our brother and that we'll need him even more when they _do_ reach us...? You've seen their resolve...They desire to become like us...They hunger for power...They know that by defeating us they will get more then just what they have now...They won't stop trying until their body has been shred to pieces..."

"Tsukuyomi..." My brother's voice was a raging tempest as usual, "How long has it been since you send her out?"

I smirked at my brother, "So you know huh? I thought your anger clouded your judgement and senses but I guess I was mistaken..."

"My anger adds to my power...Don't forget that...But you've really done it now...Amaterasu stopped me from having my fun with the mortals and now you take away the last chance of having fun with them..."

"Don't say that...Although she has never failed, it's still three to one...This is a test of her abilities...I wonder if she can handle the three of them..."

"Tsch...I wonder about that...Those three aren't half assed...and it's three to one...I doubt that your creation, Kayoko the Reflection, can take them on after their display of their small power..." Susano-wo said as he turned towards the edge of the temple again and looked down to the world below.

"Tsch...How boring..." Ninsei threw away another corpse and flexed his neck muscles, "Atsuko, Tsuya...Aren't you two done yet? The second floor is less populated then the first...Let's move on..."

Just as Ninsei placed his foot onto a higher step of the set of stairs, the chakra pressure increased dramastically in the air, freezing both him and his female comrades in place.

He turned his head upwards to the source of the sudden increase in pressure.

There he saw her. Silver-white kimono, reflecting all the light in a dark and sinister way that shone upon it. White eyes with silver waves flowing from every side to the opposite side from her eyes. Black hair freely floating behind her.

Ninsei smirked, "So they finally decided to send more serious warriors down..."

"That is..." Atsuko said as she narrowed her eyes at the feminine being above them.

"I never thought we'd lay eyes upon her so soon..." Tsuya replied as she shifted her stands, expecting an attack to come at anytime.

"No doubt about it...Heaven's number one guardian..." Ninsei said, the smirk on his face turning into a grin, "Kayoko the Reflection."

* * *

"...Kayoko the Reflection, huh?" Itachi turned to face Tsukuyomi and stared at her questioningly. 

"At ease, Uchiha..." Tsukuyomi stated, using only Itachi's clan name for the first time in his presence, "Even though there are some resemblances between your Kayoko and the one I created, they are in no matter related other then they both share some of the same female Hyuuga genitics that all the Uchiha's have...I crafted her physical appearance as a mirror to that of an Hyuuga."

"I see...Quite the coincidence..." Itachi said and narrowed his eyes at the moon goddess, who seemed to be unphased by Itachi's glance.

"Yeah...Indeed...Anyway, this isn't where the story ends...I assume you want to hear more..." Tsukuyomi stated.

"Please continue..." Itachi replied as he rested his back against the tree again.

* * *

The chakra pressure in the air seemed to increase with ever step that the reflection took down towards the Hyuuga trio, but they weren't afraid. 

On the contrary, they were excited beyong limit, eager to test out this proclaimed legendary warrior.

"I guess we caught their attention, Atsuko, Tsuya..." Ninsei said as he flexed his muscles.

"I think we did..." Atsuko said as she straightened up as well, getting ready to engage combat, "Let's see if she's worthy of her title as the Reflection...and can copy all our movements..."

"Don't underestimate her Atsuko...She isn't invincible but neither are we..." Ninsei warned her and then turned his head to the other half of the sisters, "Tsuya, don't start freaking out on us now."

Tsuya, who was started to sweat from the pressure in the air, turned her head towards Ninsei and nodded before looking back at the Reflection, whose gaze turned upon the girl and a smirk formed on her face.

Ninsei took the short momen that the Reflection spent on looking at his female comrade to his advantage and slammed his hands together, rushing trough the seals as fast as he possibly could manage.

"Katon: Karyuudan." Ninsei executed his technique and at hearing the words, the Reflection turned her gaze at him.

"Katon: Karyuudan." The Reflection shouted back and in front of her a flaming dragon head appeared, just like it did in front of Ninsei.

"What the..." Ninsei stared as his dragon began spitting bolts of fire and a second later, so did the Reflection's dragon, hitting all of of his bolts and nullifying them.

"Hm, if that's the limit to your ability then..." Ninsei said and then gasped as kunai flew towards him from where the bolts of fire dispersed.

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten!" Ninsei quickly spun around and deflected the kunai.

Once he stopped spinning around, he found the Reflection standing in the exact same position as him.

"Tsch...looks like I underestimated your ability after all..." Ninsei muttered as he straightened up, the Reflection copying his movements.

"_She copies every move I make...and then executes them as well...but where does the limit to her ability lie..."_ Ninsei's eyes darted towards the sisters and quickly barked a command, "Don't just stand there, attack her!"

The sisters looked up surprised and then charged towards the Reflection.

"_Now, show me what's your ability...Byakugan!"_ Ninsei thought, activating his Byakugan and preparing to engage the Reflection in combat again.

"Katon!" Atsuko and Tsuya yelled, both flashing trough the same handseals, "Housenka!"

"Suiton: Suijinheki..." The Relfection said coldly as she flashed trough the handseals and just before the flames reached her, a wall of water surrounded her, shielding her from the flames.

As the wall of water collapsed and started flowing down the stairs, Atsuko and Tsuya had taken their Jyuuken pose, "Hakke!"

A smirk crossed the Reflection's face and summersaulted trough the air as Atsuko and Tsuya simultanously launched their attack at where the Reflection once stood.

Due to the Reflection's summersault, the two sister ended up hitting nothing more then each others' fingertips. The Reflection landed on top of their hands and made them stick to her feet by molding chakra.

"You!" Atsuko and Tsuya launched their handpalms towards the Reflection's legs, hoping to take her out that way, since it's hard to avoid attacks when being unable to use your legs.

The Reflection slightly shifted her weight and jumped off the sisters' fingers, spinning around in the air multiple times while Atsuko and Tsuya's attack totally failed.

She let her foot land painfully hard on Atsuko's head, sending her to the floor with enormous power and speed.

"Neechan!" Tsuya cried as Atsuko's head hit the pure marble white floor and tainted it with her darkred blood.

However Tsuya didn't have time to worry about her sister as the Reflection landed on one leg and spun around, sending a kick towards her. Tsuya only barely managed to block the kick with her arms, but the Reflection didn't wait for a counter attack and launched the next attack at Tsuya.

She thrusted her palm at Tsuya's chest, knocking her back against a pillar and on impact, blood dripped down from the corners of her mouth.

The Reflection grabbed Tsuya by her throat and pulled her up against the pillar, raising the palm of her hand up to chestheight once again to finish her off.

Until suddenly, she sensed another attack coming towards her, making her spin around thrust her palm in the other way.

"I see...You have the traits of the Byakugan as well..." Ninsei said as he stood opposite of the Reflection, his palm being only slightly away from the Reflection's, "_Not only that, but apparently she is also able to change the rotation of her chakra...Just now I launched a Jyuuken attack on her with my own counterclockwise rotating chakra...Her chakra was clockwise up until this moment...In other words she changed her rotation of her chakra to nullify my attack...Impressive..."_

Ninsei momentarily smirked as he quickly twisted his wrist and grabbed onto the Reflection's wrist, only to find her doing the exact same thing to him.

"_Hmph...Looks like she's back to reflecting attacks again...Must be because it's one on one right now...But in this case it's all about who is able to pull harder..._" Ninsei thought and then pulled as hard as he found necessary, only to find out the Reflection could pull at least just as hard.

He pulled harder, the Reflection putting more strength into her own pull as well, "_That's it...Become distracted by my movements...Just a few more seconds..._"

Ninsei's finger tips moved over the Reflection's wrist as he still held on tightly to her.

"Ehehehe...Did you forget about me?" Tsuya asked, holding up a ignited kunai in her hand.

The Reflection only turned her head towards Tsuya for a second, but it was just that one second that Ninsei needed to launch his attack, "Jyuuken!"

His fingertips lighted up from his chakra as Tsuya thrusted at the Reflection with her burning kunai.

The Reflection, noticing that she was being attacked from two sides, released her hold on Ninsei's wrist and hit a pressure point in it to make him release her as well.

Followed after that was a quick roundhouse kick to both attackers, sending them flying away and buying the Reflection the needed time to create some distance between her and her foes.

Tsuya coughed up some blood as she pushed herself back up from the ground, "Damn it, We didn't even hurt her a single bit so far..."

"No...I just did..." Ninsei said, jumping back up from the ground, "She can't use her right hand for handseals anymore...I hit the tenketsu there..."

Just then Atsuko rose back to her feet and smirked at her comrades, "Ninsei, you figured out her weakness, didn't you?"  
"Neechan...?" Tsuya looked worried at her sister, who most likely was hurt more then her right now.

"Don't worry, I'm alright...So how about it Ninsei, you know her weakness yet or what?" Atsuko got back into her fighting position, warily narrowing her eyes on the Reflection that stood not that far away from them.

"Of course I did...The point is can we exploit it enough to defeat her in a short amount of time..." Ninsei smirked at Atsuko and then got in his fighting pose again, "This time, I'll get serious..."

A dark blue hue covered Ninsei's entire body, his muscles tensing as he shifted his position slightly.

"I see...Chakra acceleration, huh?" Tsuya stated as she watched Ninsei and then got into the same position as him.

"Then let's finish this fight right now..." Atsuko stated as she did the same as her companions.

"Indeed...The faster we finish this the better...I don't feel like wasting too much chakra, nor like holding back enough to waste chakra..." Ninsei stated and sidestepped away from Tsuya.

"Alright then, let's finish this off with a three-way attack..." Tsuya stated as she created more distance between her and Ninsei.

The Reflection warily eyed the three of them, awaiting their attack in complete silence.

Atsuko was the first to charge at the Reflection, leaping up into the air just a few meters before coming into to range to strike at her.

Atsuko flashed trough the handseals, "Katon Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

"Katon Goukakyou no jutsu!" The Reflection repeated and launced her own fireball towards Atsuko's fireball.

"Katon Karyuudan!" Ninsei unleashed his attack upon the Reflection as well, who turned around and launched the same attack as him while Tsuya unleashed her own, "Katon Karyuu Endan!"

Seeing that she didn't have enough time to reflect Tsuya's attack, the Reflection resorted to her last defense, "Hakkeshou Kaiten."

The Reflection fiercely spun around, a barrier of chakra protecting her from the flames and guiding them past her. Once she had stopped spinning, she knew that something was wrong but it was too late for her to react to the final attack.

"The end! Hakke Sanhyaku Nijyuu!" Ninsei exclaimed and launched one of his most powerful attacks upon the reflection.

His hands moved lightning fast, striking tenketsu after tenketsu in no time at all and the Reflection let out an agonizing scream in pain with each blow that landed on her.

And with every blow that landed, her existence disappeared more and more and when the final blow struck her just above her cleavage, she was send flying back as the last remains of her existance disappeared into the wind along with her soul agonizing screams.

When all was silent once more, Ninsei fell down to his knees and threw his head back, facing the heavens above. He held his hands in front of him, studying the chakra burns that covered the largest part of his palms.

"Ninsei!" Both Atsuko and Tsuya exclaimed as they rushed towards in him in worry.

"Are you alright?" Atsuko asked as she kneeled down next to him.

"You shouldn't have used that move just now! You know it's limits!" Tsuya said as she kneeled down next to him as well.

Ninsei broke into a wide grin and started laughing as he clutched his hands into fists, "What the hell are you talking about? It's been a long while...I forgot what it felt like to actually use my potential...Atsuko...Tsuya...Don't even bother slowing your chakra down again...This is...where the fun really begins."

* * *

"After that, they slaughtered everything that crossed their path...As time passed my brother's rage increased and all that rage errupted the instant that they reached our location...Not waiting for us all to come in action, they immediately started attacking us as well...We fought back with all our remaining might that was granted to us by our remaining worshippers...I knew we wouldn't win after seeing the defeat of my precious Reflection...For she existed purely out of our chakra and we were all beings of chakra...The weapon we gave them to see the tenketsu and disrupt an opponent's chakra was our downfall..." Tsukuyomi stated. 

"You were naive to underestimate your opponents just because they were considered 'mortal' and 'defeatable'...Well, what's bugging me more is exactly why you ended up giving them the Sharingan...Somehow I doubt that these eyes come from defeating gods..." Itachi replied as he sat down on the ground, raising one of his legs up so he could rest his arm on his knee.

"No...We were the ones to gave it to them...Consider it a final curse..." Tsukuyomi stated.

"Foolish...These eyes are most likely superior to the Byakugan in terms of ability...Well, I've never fought a Byakugan user that was on the same level as I am...but I know that they're attacks can still be seen trough these eyes..." Itachi replied.

"Foolish, you say? You have no idea what those eyes exactly meant to them, Itachi-kun..."

"Then enlighten me, moon goddess..." Itachi looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Or perhaps did you just realise that it WAS a foolish move...?"

"I tell you...What those eyes meant to them...It stripped them of their most powerful ability, the ability that defeated me and my siblings, the ability to see and manipulate the chakra flow in a person's body...And our wrath was burned into each of the three tomoe that are in the Sharingan eyes...Then we awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan and showed it to them in the reflection of my light...'One day a person will obtain this Mangekyou Sharingan and revive us...Once that day comes, your family will be purified of all those who are hungering for power'...That's what we told them and they could feel that it was true in their bones...One day we'd come back and have our vengeance, rewarding the one who has released us and letting us have our revenge. They thought we had vanished from existence but in reality, we resided in our own dimensions, only being able to contact one another when one person awakened another one of us. Over the course of time, people obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan and would occasionally awaken abilities that were linked to us...once that person awakened two out of the three of us, we'd be able to communicate with that person and the other who woke up. Unfortunately, for long time it became a custom amongst the ones, who started calling themselves 'Uchiha', to kill anyone who obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan...However, over time that stopped as fewer people obtained it...And right now the only people who have it are you and Kayoko."

"Hm...So I guess I'm the one to release Susano-wo so the three of you are released, huh?" Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow at Tsukuyomi.

"I'll tell you...We were once all released again, but it was only temporarily...We don't need to be released, we need to be reincarnated...Just releasing us gave a single person a lot of power and made us spirits in the world for a short amount of time...but in order for us to be reincarnated, one must be able to combine our strength...Only then will we be able to truly return to the world." Tsukuyomi explained.

"I see...Then, what if Kayoko and I die in combat...? My little brother most likely won't activate the Mangekyou Sharingan..." Itachi wondered out loud.

Tsukuyomi sighed, "Give me a break already...You don't plan on dieing anytime soon and me and my sister are trying to make sure that you won't...Activating the Mangekyou is not that hard by the way, so I guess your little brother could activate it..."

"...Not that hard, you say? If it wasn't 'that hard', the council would've activated the Mangekyou Sharingan on their own...If it wasn't 'that hard', I wouldn't have had to kill my best friend to gain it's powers..." Itachi replied dully, though inside he was slightly boiling.

"Killing your best friend is not THE way to activate it, you know..." Tsukuyomi crossed her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes at Itachi, "You remember the words that were written in that temple in Konohagakure, right? Those are the words that we said to the only Uchiha that was able to release all three of us, yet not able to combine our powers...The Uchiha elders of your generation assumed that it had to be something like that...but in reality it's far easier to do..."

"What do you mean by that...?" Itachi stared towards the moon goddess.

"Tell me...When did your Mangekyou Sharingan first activate?" Tsukuyomi asked.

Itachi thought for a moment about the subject, his eyes widening as realisation hit him, "During my battle with Shisui...He was alive when I activated it..."

"Correct." Tsukuyomi said in an all too happy voice with a big smile on her face, "Now, Itachi-kun, tell me what you were feeling back then."

"...Hatred...Detest...Betrayal from someone who I trusted...I guess that was about it..." Itachi stated coldly, his eyes back to their normal sizes again.

"No, that wasn't it..." Tsukuyomi replied, "I shall tell you what the two key things are to activating the Mangekyou Sharingan..."

"The first one is anger, pure anger...and the other is...desire."

"Desire?" Itachi repeated and looked dully at Tsukuyomi.

"Yes, Desire...Desire to protect, desire to kill...Anything really...as long as the desire for it is strong enough, the Mangekyou Sharingan can be activated." Tsukuyomi stated.

"I see...That explains it how Kayoko was able to activate her Mangekyou Sharingan...but, aside from being able to use Tsukuyomi, her abilities are different from mine..."

"That is because each Mangekyou Sharingan posses it's own strengths and abilities...I guess that's about all I can tell you about the Mangekyou Sharingan and Sharingan it self...I gave you the key to unlock my brother's power, now you just need to find the door..." Tsukuyomi stated and started walking away.

"Hm...I guess in time I will learn how to unlock his power...I still have two days here...Guess that means more training." Itachi got back up to his feet.

Suddenly Tsukuyomi was standing behind Itachi with her arms wrapped around his neck and pressing her body against his, "Ah, I see...Isn't that wonderful..."

"...Yes, I'll stay here and let you be my sparring partner..." Itachi refrained from rolling his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at Tsukuyomi, but he was still glad that she was around.

"_Training by a goddess presses my limits at least..."_ Itachi thought as he started walking to a deeper part of Tsukuyomi's forest, the moon goddess herself still hanging onto his back.

"Do you really have to hang on to me like that?"

"Of course...Just consider it training."

"I control the mass of objects...right now you are as light as a feather..."

"Oh, but that's only because I _am_ as light as a feather! Haven't you even taken a single glance on my perfect body that is worthy of a goddess like myself?"

"...I did..."

"Well, wouldn't you say that I'm just perfect then?"

"...I think you need to workout more...You're starting to put on some fat on that 'godly' body of yours..."

The moon goddess' sudden depresion made Itachi nearly fall over if he hadn't used his powers to lighten the weight.

"I'm sure that fat will come off after our training session..."

The weight on Itachi's back increased again as his walking slowed down, "Alright then...Your body is worthy to that of a goddess..."

The weight was lifted from his back and he could hear the moon goddess giggle, making him let out a sigh, "_If only all the female beings in the world were like Kayoko then I wouldn't have to worry about situations like these..."_

**OMAKE DATTEBAYO: Itachi's Final Training in the World of Tsukuyomi!**

Itachi was having a break from his training in the world of Tsukuyomi, eating some riceballs that were made by Tsukuyomi.

Why was he eating you ask? Well, have you never heard of 'food for thought'?

Though that wasn't the real reason why he was eating though, the real reason was as a matter of fact that he had to restore his mind's energy from training.

"Are you sure you won't eat?" Itachi asked the moon goddess, offering her one of his riceballs.

"No...I wouldn't want to become FAT AGAIN, now would I?" Tsukuyomi puffed her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't act like a little child and just eat again...Somehow I doubt rice will make you fat..." Itachi replied and he took another bite from his own riceball.

"I'm NOT hungry and I'm NOT acting like a little child!" Tsukuyomi puffed her cheeks even more.

"...Alright then..." Itachi said and placed the riceball back on his plate.

Tsukuyomi looked towards the riceball as Itachi continued eating and her stomach growled loudly.

Itachi looked up to her while she sheepishly grinned, "I thought you said you weren't hungry..."

"Alright I am!" Tsukuyomi said as she quickly grabbed the riceball and started gobbling it up.

"...Just like a child..." Itachi muttered.

"I heard that..." Tsukuyomi glared at Itachi while she started her second riceball.

"Whatever...Hurry up, I refuse to waste more time here on eating then neccesary..."

"Oh, if you wanted to continue training, I found something rather interesting from a different dimension...I think you'll like it." Tsukuyomi leered at Itachi.

"...What is it?" Itachi replied bluntly.

"They're called fangirls." Tsukuyomi replied, whiping some leftovers of the corners of her mouth and raising a smile at Itachi.

"Fangirls...?" Itachi repeated, "What are those...things?"

"Well, basically...They are fans of yours and female." Tsukuyomi said with a single nod.

"...I have fans?" Itachi asked as he stared at Tsukuyomi.

"Here, I'll introduce you to them. I like them a lot." Tsukuyomi said and snapped with her fingers.

A rupture appeared into the space next to Tsukuyomi and a few moments later, a crowd of girls stood next to her, looking confused at their surroundings.

Their eyes then focussed onto Itachi and turned into hearts, drool escaping from the corners of their mouth.

"...I should back away right about now, shouldn't I?" Itachi asked and cocked an eyebrow at the moon goddess.

Just then the 'fangirls' erupted in one loud squeal, "KYAAAAA! IT REALLY IS OUR GREAT LORD ITACHI-SAMA!"

Itachi stood up as the girls placed their hands togehter in prayer hold, all eyes focussing on him, "...Our great lord Itachi-sama?"

"KYAAAA! HE SPOKE AGAIN!" The fangirls squealed and started running towards Itachi, who with his fast reaction skills started running away from them.

Itachi ran all the way trough Tsukuyomi's sanctuary, trying to escape the wrath of the fangirls, "_Well...it is training..._"

He looked over his back and saw that the fangirls miracously possesed super-natural speed and were closing in on him. However, Itachi knew what would save him from those females that seemed obsessed with him and knew also that it would be over for all of them.

The door appeared in the distance and Itachi made haste to get trough it. Once he did, he was back in the world of Tsukuyomi where he'd be able to manipulate all and thus stop the new type of enemy he found called a 'fangirl'.

As he expected, the fangirls followed him and the moment the last one of the fangirls entered the Tsukuyomi world, he activated his powers to hang them all like he hung Kakashi up in the far distance.

"Starting now I will stab you all with a katana for whatever time that remains here in this world..." Itachi stated along with his clones and started stabbing the fangirls, who, surprisingly, started moaning in pleasure.

"...Why are you moaning instead of letting out sweet sounds of being tortured and being in pain?" Itachi asked as he stopped stabbing the girls.

"Because we loveeee being stabbed by you! We can try to please you by acting like we're not enjoying it and let out screams of pain, but it's really hard not to moan in pleasure when being stabbed by Itachi-sama!" One of the girls replied and then blushed, "My great lord...Can I h...h...hug you?"

"Name?" Itachi asked as he held his katana ready again and stared at the girl.

"Y-Yumi!" Yumi said, blushing as she averted Itachi's gaze.

"I don't like you..." Itachi said and started stabbing her again, Yumi moaning again.

"Ahhh! That's no fair! I want to be stabbed too!" Another fangirl squealed again at the thought of being stabbed by Itachi again.

Itachi's eye twitched at the fangirl, "And your name is?"

"Tsukiko! Hug me! Sword rape me! Touch me! Do something with me!" The fangirl yelled.

Itachi's eye twitched again and then the rest of the fangirls started yelling and squealling again as well.

One hour later, Itachi lay on the ground screaming and kicking as his clones stabbed all the fangirls, "Ah! Why can't I hear you scream in pain and agony! Where the heck do these things called 'fangirls' come from! AAAAAAH!"

Itachi jumped up and started running in circles, pulling at his hair while screaming in annoyance that he can't torture these fangirls.

And that is how Itachi lost to the fangirls...


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Yo people, it's been a long, long while. And I know this isn't a whole lot, but hey, you guys deserve at least SOMETHING. On that note, I'll probably start updating this again every once in a while. It will still take me quite some time due to other matters, but I'll update it. And on that note, Chapter 45 (the one after this one) will probably be of epic length. Sorry that there's little new material in this chapter, but I had to write it nonetheless, eh? Anyway, I hope you still enjoy this chapter. I was too lazy to spell check it and make lots of paragraphs this time, so just bear with that for a bit. That's all for now.

Now on with the story!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 44:**

Itachi's vision momentarily spinned around before it returned to the clear state of the normal world, just as he had left it. That is, with only one difference, Kakashi was on the verge of collapsing and fell down on all fours.

"What's wrong Kakashi? You still want us to keep our eyes closed?" Kurenai asked when she heard Kakashi fall.

"No...Don't...open them yet..." Kakashi panted, his body was tired and so was his mind.

"What happened? You suddenly fell down after he stopped talking!" Asume stated.

Kisame jumped from the street towards Itachi, landing perfectly next to him, "My, my...You didn't experience a mental collapse after going through that jutsu? However, Itachi-san...It's dangerous to use those eyes too much."

"_He's right...I stressed them more then I usually did...Perhaps I should've just killed him...It seems that that would have been best for my own sake..._" Itachi thought as his eyes twitched, still suffering from the after-effect of such a powerful jutsu as Tsukuyomi.

"Is it...Sasuke that you're looking for?" Kakashi asked as he looked towards Kisame and Itachi.

Itachi's eyes fell out of their cooling down process and were as straight and sharp as usual, "No...We're after the Fourth Hokage's legacy..."

"These guys...what are they..." Kurenai muttered as all three of the Konoha jounin gasped.

The wind blew through Itachi's hair and he stroked his bangs out of his face as he silently stared at the trio, awaiting there next move.

"You're after the Kyuubi within Naruto, aren't you?" Kakashi stated, making Asuma and Kurenai gasp, "I know that you two aren't the only ones running around...Your organisation was called...Akatsuki, wasn't it?"

Itachi's eyes momentarily widened and he noticed Kisame was surprised too about the fact that Kakashi had knowledge of their secret organisation.

"Akatsuki?" Asuma repeated.

"Kisame..." Itachi said fierce, Kisame instantly coming to attention, "We're going to take Kakashi-san with us...Let's have the other two...disappear..."

Kisame readied his Samehada and charged towards the jounin, ready to take Asuma and Kurenai out.

"Konoha Strong Whirlwind!" Water rose up and a person kicked Kisame away from the Jounin, causing Itachi to narrow his eyes at the figure.

"Who the hell are you?" Kisame asked as he gracefully landed next to Itachi.

"Konohagakure Noble Green Beast, Maito Gai!" Gai said as he struck his infamous nice-guy pose and his teeth sparkled in the sunlight.

"Look at yourself, perhaps you meant to say a dodo..." Kisame said as he raised his sword up behind his arm.

"Don't underestimate him..." Itachi whispered to Kisame.

Kakashi collapsed just then and Gai picked him out of the water, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Don't look in Itachi's eyes, Gai! You'll get trapped in his jutsu!" Asuma remarked.

"I already know that. I took into consideration how to counter the Sharingan while I was fighting Kakashi.You two, open your eyes already!" Gai exclaimed.

"B-But..." Kurenai protested.

"When fighting a sharingan-user you just have avoid eye contact and keep your eyes on his feet and predict his movements by that alone."

"_He figured out a way to counter genjutsu of the Sharingan...Impressive, but countering my Sharingan won't be enough to beat me..._"

"It's true that that makes some sort of sense..." Kurenai said as she opened her eyes.

"But you're about the only guy who can do that, Gai." Asuma said as he opened his eyes as well.

"You're right. Anyway, get used to it for now." Gai said.

"What are we going to do?" Asuma asked.

"Kurenai, you take Kakashi to a medic squad as fast as possible. Then, while we wait for the ANBU reinforcements I have arranged..." Gai said and got into his fighting pose, pointing with the back of his hand towards the two Akatsuki members, "We'll fight them."

"Interesting, you've got a lot of guts..." Kisame said and got ready for battle as well.

"Kisame...We're going to leave it at this..." Itachi stated, surprising all present on the battlefield.

"But..." Kisame protested.

"We didn't come here to start a war. Unfortunately, fighting right now is nonsense...We're leaving."

"Just when I started getting excited..." Kisame placed his Samehada between his arm and his side, "I guess it can't be helped..."

Kisame and Itachi simultanously jumped off, leaving the four Jounin from Konohagakure alone.

"What are we going to do now?" Kisame asked once they reached a more secure part of Konoha.

"It's obvious...Find Naruto-kun before they find him...I'll dispatch some Kage Bunshin..." Itachi stated and with that, he started dispatching his Kage Bunshin.

"Unfortunately, Misu Bunshin have smaller range then Kage Bunshin...not to mention they need water to be created..."

"Isn't the water density in the air enough to create them?"

"Yeah...But they need a lot more chakra to be created...Your Kage Bunshin should be enough to handle the job."

"Yes...Let's hurry..." Itachi stated.

It didn't take long before word arrived that Naruto had left the Village along with Jiraiya and the two Akatsuki members did not hesitate a moment to follow their trail.

They were heading towards Otafaku and Jiraiya and Naruto had stopped near a traveller's shrine in order to have lunch and say their prayers for a safe journey.

Kisame and Itachi rested upon a small mountain, gazing down below upon their target and his guardian.

"Perhaps you can fight him evenly, but I can not...He's too strong."

"Even if we fought him together, we'd both die...Or if we're lucky, we'd kill him in the process of being killed ourselves...Either way, if we fight him head on, we'll die..." Itachi stated, going over the possibilities of just how he could fight Jiraiya.

"His caretaker is one of the Legendary Sannin...Kirigakure's Seven Shinobi-gatana and Konohagakure's Uchiha clan seem petty and small before him..."

"Yeah...Even if we increased in number, the results would be the same..." Itachi stated and then narrowed his eyes upon the white haired man, "But...Every enemy has his own weakness..."

"Then...what would be the weakness of the frog tamer of the Legendary Sannin?" Kisame questioned Itachi, who in return gave Kisame his ice cold emotionless look.

"The one thing that is the weakness of Jiraiya of the Sannin is his libido..."

"What are you talking about, Itachi-san? How can that be..." Kisame abruptly shut up and a devious smirk crossed his face.  
"The problem is finding a woman that could fit that could fit the tastes of a pervert like him..." Itachi stated as he turned his gave upon the landscape below again.

"Hm...Going back to camp and getting Kayoko-chan would be too much trouble...And there's no real guarantee that in that town there are any well shaped women,with at least C-cupped with a seducing look in her eyes and an equally seductie outfit to match...Also, we don't know what Jiraiya-sama likes in woman, blondes...brunettes...red heads...black heads...any color of the rainbow heads..." Kisame mused.

Itachi turned around again and stared silently at Kisame, who was feeling awkward due to Itachi's stare, "What?"

"I think it takes a pervert to know a pervert's taste, Kisame...And fortunately, you and I both know a certain person that is pervert..."

"Hm, You talking about birdbrain, aren't you? Well I never thought that he'd take an interest in women...Then again who knows what he might have done with those two hotties from five years ago..." Kisame rubbed his chin, being deep in thought to ponder about his new thoughts.

"Kisame..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm _not_ talking about Dorimaru..."

"Huh? Then are you talking about Arashi-sama, because I'm sure that he keeps Neesan..."

"Arashi-sama isn't it either..."

"Then who?!" Kisame said mildly frustrated.

Itachi rose to his feet and silently stared at Kisame, letting it all sink into his brain.

"..."

"..."

"...Me?" Kisame said hesitantly.

"Yes you, Kisame..." Itachi replied as he closed his eyes.

"Itachi-san...I'm _not_ a pervert..." Kisame retorted.

"Even not when I have a C-cupped, well-shaped, seducive looking woman under the full control of a genjutsu, ready to do litterally _anything_ on my command?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at Kisame, who looked stunned for a moment.

"...Well, I guess there might be a pervert hidden somewhere deep within me after all." Kisame grinned widely, obsession clearly visible in his eyes.

Not long after that Itachi and Kisame were going through the lodging town of Otafaku, having gained a slight momentum to find a beauty that fit mainly Kisame's tastes.

Naruto and Jiraiya were just departing from the shrine as the two Akatsuki members raced as fast as possible towards the town, so they should have a couple of minutes to find a nice lady to fall victim to Itachi's genjutsu.

They lingered in the shadows, conceiling their presence. Which was a futile effort because with Kisame's panting and drooling, even an first years student at the Ninja Academy could detect them.

"Hehehe...This lodging town has a lot of good catches...hehehe..." Kisame said as his eyes wandered uncontrollably over the female population of the small town.

"...Kisame..."

"Hm...How about that brunette, no...Her melons aren't big enough..."

"Kisame..." Itachi tried again to gain the attention of his partner in crime.

"Oh, that blonde over there as a nice rack! But...she doesn't have a pretty mug really..."

"...Kisame." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the blue sharkman, feeling slightly agitated.

"Oh! What about that redhead? She...Oh wait never mind, all she got is a pair of legs...not the whole package..."

"Kisame." Itachi said once again this time radiating enough intent to kill that a small rat near them actually ran itself into a mouse trap.

"Hm? What is it, Itachi? I haven't found the right woman yet." Kisame said as he turned around.

"May I remind you that we don't have much time left...?"

"I see...But so far, I haven't seen a girl yet that has the entire package..." Kisame replied and turned back around to find a girl.

"How about that one?" Itachi pointed towards a lady with long dark hair, who was wearing a sleeveless one piece dress, which was quite short as well.

Kisame's mouth dropped open and he started to drool enough that you'd think he was using a Suiton jutsu from his mouth, "Those legs! That nicely formed ass! That rack! And oh my god, that face!"

"...I take it that you like her..." Itachi said and as Kisame vigorously nodded, causing some drool to fly around, Itachi formed a handseal and faded out of sight.

He had to wait a few moments, for the woman had entered the store, but that did not matter, as he had to draw her attention for a moment and had yet to figure out how to do that exactly without drawing too much attention.

He looked around to see if he could find something for use. He took on step and accidentally placed his foot upon a small stone.

He lifted his foot up, look at the stone and then in the direction of where the woman would out of the store, a small smirk forming on his face.

Itachi held his foot ready and waited for the woman to come out of the store once again.

When she finally did, Itachi kicked the stone with precise aim and with some force.

As the stone hit the foot of the woman, she turned her head, looking directly at Itachi, even though she could not see him due to his Genjutsu.

Itachi activated the Sharingan, gaining control over the woman with his genjutsu and forced her to walk back towards where Kisame most likely was suffering from dehydration.

Kisame kept his eyes fixated on the lady Itachi had chosen for them to use as a distraction as Itachi hid himself in the shadows and dropped out of his genjutsu, "Kisame..It's time to find them."

Kisame stopped drooling, straightened up and wiped the last bit of drool out of the corner of his mouth, "Yeah, I guess so...Have you sensed their presence in this town yet?"

"Not yet, but that is where she comes in...I'll control her and have her walk around town, while we scout the area to see if we can find them..." Itachi pointed towards the woman and Kisame glanced at her, momentarily drooling again.

"You know Itachi...I was thinking...How about ehm...We...I mean, I take advantage of this situation and ehm..." Kisame grinned towards the hypnotized woman.

"...Kisame...We don't have the time for foolishness."

"Hey, I have time for a quickie..."

"Kisame..."

"Alright, alright..."

"Then...Let's have her head out and find those two..." Itachi stated and took full control over the young woman.

It wasn't long before Itachi found the large white haired Sannin and his new student and once he noticed the two of them headed into an inn, he send in the young woman to seduce the infamously perverted Jiraiya.

A single wink from the woman was enough to drive both Jiraiya and Naruto wild and as expected, Jiraiya decided to leave Naruto alone to go out with the woman.

Itachi kept the woman under his control, but he couldn't just blindly follow Kisame to the inn where their target was staying.

"Kisame..." Itachi said, picking up the attention of his partner in crime.

"What is it?" Kisame replied.

"It's time...I'll still control the woman in the back of my mind, but I can not make her do anything more difficult than smiling, nodding and winking. Well...And some other things like that...We need to move quickly..." Itachi stated.

"Then quit yer yapping and let's grab that Kyuubi kid." Kisame said.

As the two of them headed towards the inn to catch Naruto, Itachi quickly threw a glance at Kisame, "Kisame...Even though I'm sure that he will not find out fast enough that the woman is under my hypnosis, there is a chance that he will track us down fast enough."

Kisame snickered, "He's one of the Sannin...He won't be this easily dealt with. However, we might have luck on our side. Though somehow I know things will become troubling for us..."

"We'll just take Naruto-kun with us and head back to the closest hide-out...That's all there is to it..." Itachi stated.

"But..." Kisame said.

"There's no reason not leave them behind...They'll catch up sooner or later..."

The two members of the Akatsuki landed on the rooftop of the inn where Naruto and Jiraiya were staying.

"Discretion..." Itachi said but before he could say anything else, Kisame bashed through the door, "Is not the fastest way to do this..."

"Yes..." Itachi replied and walked passed Kisame and down the stairs.

"Why are we walking if we need to hurry up?" Kisame asked after a couple of staircases.

"Would you want to have anyone intercept us before we even got close to Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmm...But, do we even know where he is? We didn't see him enter one of the rooms so..."

"I saw the number of the keys Jiraiya-sama gave to Naruto-kun..."

"And..."

"One more floor down..."

The remainder of their small journey remained in silence until they were only a few feet away from the room.

"Kisame..." Itachi whispered as soft as possible, "Don't instantly show yourself...Your face imposes fear."

"Once we're out of this place, you're going to hear me rant all day why my mug is beautifull..." Kisame stated.

Itachi ignored the comment by his blue skinned partner and knocked on the door where Naruto resided.

When there was no answer, he knocked again and this time he could hear Naruto's voice come from the other side, "Okay!"

"Hai, hai...I'm opening it already..." Naruto stated.

As the door opened, Itachi shadow was casted over the rather surprised blonde shinobi and he stared with his sharingan into Naruto's crystal blue eyes, "_Pleasure meeting you...Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki."_

"But...To think that this little boy contains _the_ Kyuubi within him..." Kisame stated as he stepped into view from behind Itachi.

When Itachi noticed the shocked expression on Naruto's face when Kisame said that, he decided that he'd better get straight to the point, "Naruto-kun...You are coming with us..."

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he stared at Itachi.

Unfazed by their targets behaviour, Itachi commandingly stated, "Let's go outside..."

Noticing that the two of them were dangerous to say the least, Naruto obediently stepped out side the room and in front of the two of them.

"Hmmm..." Kisame mused, "Itachi-san...It would by annoying if he moved around...Perhaps I should cut off a leg or two..."

Naruto's face turned from determined to shocked as Kisame grabbed onto his blade, Samehada.

However, Itachi didn't even hear Kisame's proposal as something else bugged him in his mind, "_Someone's coming...Who is it?"_

Kisame waited another moment for a reply from Itachi but got none other than silence, which Kisame took as a 'Yes' or a 'I don't care' from Itachi, "Then...I shall."

"_Is it Jiraiya-sama...No...It's someone else...Hmph...Didn't expect that..."_ Itachi thought as he silently loosened his arm muscles.

"Long time no see..." Itachi said when Kisame was about to swing down his blade.

"Hmm?" Kisame halted and slightly turned his head around, "_Looks like someone has found us..."_

"Sasuke." Itachi said without going through the trouble of turning around to face his little brother.

"Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said, spitting Itachi's name out like it was venom to his entire being.

"Uchiha...Itachi?" Naruto repeated as he shook in fear when he heard the name.

"_Looks like my name imposes fear even more than Kisame's face...I'm surprised though that Naruto-kun has never heard of me before..."_ Itachi thought as he stared at Naruto.

"Oh...The Sharingan...And he's very similar to you..." Kisame said with a grin on his face, "Who is he?"

"My...little brother." Itachi stated, figuring there would be no use in lying any longer about the existance of one more Uchiha.

Itachi saw Naruto gasp and he had to say that he was slightly amused by the young blonde's reaction.

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was killed..." Kisame stated the obvious, "By you..."

"Uchiha Itachi! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke threatened.

"_Is that so, Sasuke...? However, right now..."_ Itachi thought as he finally turned around to face his younger brother.

Momentarily, the two of them had their eyes closed, Itachi knew that Sasuke was having flashbacks of that faithful day so long ago as well.

When they opened their eyes again, Itachi had his same cold deadly look in his eyes as he always had and found out that Sasuke showed no fear of him, "_Interesting...Looks like he has at least progressed enough not to be afraid of me...However..."_

"Like you said...I hated you, detested you and just to kill you, I have..." Sasuke said as lightning like chakra gathered in his hand and began to chirp, "I've survived!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto let out.

"_Chidori?"_ Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's attack, surprised to find his younger brother possessing the only original move of the Copy Cat, Hatake Kakashi.

"I'm going to...kill you!" Sasuke yelled and slammed his chidori against the wall before roaring loudly and charging towards Itachi.

"Die!" Sasuke cried out and pushed his attack forward, aiming to strike Itachi down.

"_Naive..."_ Itachi thought as he quickly molded some chakra in his hand and smacked Sasuke's attack against what once was Naruto's hotel room and had now turned into nothing more than dust.

Itachi grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist and numbed his hand with his chakra.

Just then Naruto formed a handseal and started molding chakra, an event not left unnoticed by the two Akatsuki members.

"His chakra is filling up the space..." Kisame stated, "I see, this the Kyuubi's chakra..."

"You...!" Sasuke was about to punch Itachi.

"You're a bother..." Itachi broke Sasuke's wrist with one simple movement and his little brother cried out in pain.

"Sasuke! Damn it!" Naruto said and began flashing through handseals as fast as he could.

"Too slow." Kisame said and swung his Samehada down.

"Damn...Damn! Why isn't it coming out?!" Naruto cried out.

Kisame rested the blade over his shoulder, "My blade, Samehada...It can shave...and devour Chakra."

Kisame's blade moved and made crunching eating sounds as Naruto gasped in amasement and shock.

"It would be annoying if he used his petty techniques." Kisame stated, "Perhaps we should cut off his arms before doing it to his legs."

Kisame grinned and held Samehada ready to attack.

Naruto tried to mold chakra again, but it was futile and Kisame decided to state it for him as he raised Samehada above his head, "Futile."

When he brought down his blade however, smoke popped into existance in front of Naruto and Kisame's attack was blocked, "What?"

"You two...Don't know me very well..."

"Jiraiya the man!" Jiraiya said and posed dramatically, "Does not allow women to simply seduce him with their beauty! When you become great like me, women will go crazy over your beauty!"

Itachi stared at Jiraiya as he was stuck in his dramatic pose, "_Looks like things have become a bit harder now..."_

Jiraiya sheepishly grinned and let out even more sheepishly 'Ah...ah...' sounds while everyone present remained silent.

"Yeah, right! You were excited over a simple wink from that woman!" Naruto pointed accusingly towards Jiraiya and Itachi mentally nodded, "_Naruto-kun does have a point, Jiraiya-sama..."_

"I don't think you should be showing off like that right now, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled.

"Come on, now. Don't call me that in front of people." Jiraiya sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up'tebayo!" Naruto yelled and turned around to point at Itachi, "More importantly, these guys aren't just chumps, Ero-sennin! Ero-sennin!"

"Stop calling me Ero-sennin!" Jiraiya cried as he raised a fist up in the air.

Kisame snickered, "He _is_ Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary Sannin, after all...Even if you are an 'extreme' lover of women...I knew we couldn't keep you away that easily..."

"What?! They even know Ero-sennin's true identity?!" Naruto called out.

"Er...It's not really my true identity or what-not..." Jiraiya replied.

"It seems like you have dispelled the genjutsu from that woman." Kisame stated the obvious and Itachi mentally sighed, "_Kisame, stop saying useless things already..."_

Jiraiya stared at Itachi for a moment and then placed the woman against the wall, Itachi thought, "_...Looks like we'll need a plan and fast too..."_

"You're a disgrace to all men, using your eye to hypnotize a woman to seperate me from Naruto..." Jiraiya said and faced the two Akatsuki members again, "So you're after Naruto, after all..."

"...No wonder Kakashi-san knew...I see. You were the source of that information." Itachi stated and waited a moment before continueing, "...'Take Naruto-kun with you'...Our organisation, Akatsuki, has ordered us this and classified it as urgent."

Just then the frog popped out of existance and Kisame straightened up, Jiraiya glaring towards the two of them, "I can't hand Naruto over to you."

"We'll see about that..." Itachi stated, "_Trying to take him out would be useless...We'll have to stop his movement and then escape with Naruto-kun..."_

"Very well, I will get rid of you two here." Jiraiya stated and straightened up.

"Don't interfere..." Sasuke threatened as he slowly stood up again.

"The person...who is going to kill him..." Sasuke barely managed to bring out as he stood up, "Will be me!"

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a moment and then decided he should let him know what his desires were, "Right now...I have no interest in you."

"Shut up!" Sasuke called out and charged with his fist at Itachi.

"_You leave me no choice then..." _Itachi thought and spun around, kicking Sasuke in his guy and sending him flying across the hallway until he finally crashed against a wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, "Damn it!"

"Naruto! I told you to not interfere!" Sasuke replied.

"_Still more...?_" Itachi wondered as Sasuke slowly got up again.

"I told you before...I've lived up until now...for this moment...For this day!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan again and charged at Itachi with a loud roar.

"_Sasuke...Do you think that you'll intimidate me with that roar of yours...?"_ Itachi thought amused as Sasuke charged at him.

Itachi blocked Sasuke's fist with his left hand and then used his right hand to hit him with one swift blow that send him back across the room, "_...Is that all...? Or is there more...?"_

"Not yet..." Sasuke barely brought out.

"_He can't even form handseals any more..."_ Itachi thought as he looked at the damage he had done to Sasuke's wrist earlier.

"This is my battle..." Sasuke said, though the words seemed to be even harder to say than the last few.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, "Very well..."

Kisame noticed Jiraiya was about to step in, but he blocked his path, "You heard him...This is a battle between the two of them."

Itachi calmly walked over to Sasuke's partly broken body, "_You said you lived to hate me...detest me...and lived up until this day to kill me...Yet you are this weak...It's been over five years and you have yet to master the normal form of the Sharingan...You're pathetic, Sasuke...Over the years your hatred has only become weaker...I can feel it...It has become a dull blade...I shall sharpen that blade once again for you to wield..."_

When Sasuke noticed Itachi had stopped in front of him, he gritted his teeth and glared at him.

"_Why haven't you become strong...Sasuke..."_

"Bring it on then!" Sasuke jumped up and was ready to attack Itachi again, however, Itachi's knee was faster than Sasuke and mercilessly connected with Sasuke's stomach.

As Sasuke coughed up blood, Itachi hammered his neck with his elbow, "_Why..."_

He kicked him up again, "_Why are you..."_

Itachi's leg brutally hit Sasuke's ribs, "_This pathetic...?"_

"_What would you do if Kayoko saw you like this...?_" Itachi mused as he gave Sasuke an uppercut.

"_What if Okasan saw you this weak...?"_ Itachi continued his beating on Sasuke, "_Don't you want revenge for her...for everyone else...?"_

"_Why did you let your hatred dull like this...? Why..."_ Itachi thought as he punched Sasuke in his stomach.

"He's not going easy on him at all." Kisame grinned as he watched Itachi use Sasuke as a punching bag.

As Sasuke's body fell down on the grind and lie motionless there, though Sasuke was still conscious, Itachi picked him up and smacked him against the wall.

"You are weak..." Itachi told his little brother, "Why are you weak?"

"It's because you lack..." Itachi said and moved his head next to Sasuke's ear so he knew that this would stay with him, "Hatred..."

"_Once more...I'll show you the results of...my hatred..."_ Itachi thought as he moved Sasuke up to eye-height.

Itachi momentarily closed his eyes and then opened them, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan, "_Tsukuyomi..._"

Sasuke watched himself fall endlessly until he stood as his young self in their old home.

"Is this...Could it be..." Sasuke said and shivered in fear as he looked at his own hands.

"That's right...This is our house..." Itachi stated.

"Father! Mother!" Sasuke called out as he saw his parents in front of him again, about to be slain by Itachi by one strike from his katana.

"You are weak..." Itachi said as he closed his eyes, "_To still react like this...You are still a helpless child..."_

"For the next twenty four hours..." Itachi stated, his eyes still closed.

"Stop..." Sasuke cried.

"...You will wander around hopelessly within that day..." Itachi opened his eyes again and a sinister smirk crossed his face.

"STOP IT!" Sasuke cried, a cry that was loudly echoed through the halls of the hotel where they truly were as well.

Itachi smirked, "_Unfortunately, I can't do more than this...Controlling the time too much in Tsukuyumi would be a big mistake when still having to face one such as Jiraiya-sama..."_

As Itachi recited the phrases he had told his little brother that faithful day, Sasuke screamed out even more in the real world.

"Being cruel as usual." Kisame sounded satisfied and amused at the same time, "He used Tsukuyomi on his little brother..."

"Itachi..." Itachi heard his voice being called out from the outer rims of the illusion he had created for his little brother.

As Itachi spitefully watched that faithful day over and over again along with his little brother, he slowly moved out of the illusion, though never taking his eyes of the Uchiha members of the council that tried to strike him down.

"Itachi." He heard his name again and slightly turned his head, glaring from the corners of his eyes at the presence behind him.

"And what does the moon godess want this time...?" Itachi asked.

"Leave this boy to me...Right now you aren't controlling the time nor space very well...And you have more pressing matters to attend to...Like saving your life from certain death..." Tsukuyomi said and pushed Itachi's head with one finger.

"_Saving my life from certain death...?"_ Itachi wondered as he found himself back in the hallway, Sasuke's body limp in his grasp.

He could faintly hear Naruto yell something at him and soon the footsteps came closer.

Itachi turned around and instead of noticing Kisame rushing towards him, or rather after Naruto, he saw Jiraiya place his hands on the floor and within mere seconds, the entire place was covered with what appeared to be a gigantic intestine .

"What's this?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Ninpou: Gamaguchi Shibari." Itachi heard Jiraiya calmly say and Sasuke was pulled into the wall of intestines.

"_Well...Isn't that a rather interesting technique..."_ Itachi thought as he carefully pulled his arm away from Sasuke's throat.

Kisame let out a sound of surprise as he watched his feet slowly sink into the meat as well.

"You're out of luck, Itachi, Kisame. You're inside my stomach now." Jiraiya said and smirked at the two Akatsuki members, "I summoned the esophagus of a gigantic frog from the Myouboku Mountain's rock inn."

"You two are wanted criminals anyway. I'll turn you two into food for this rock frog, no?" Jiraiya said and smirked wider.

"What is this?" Naruto wondered again.

"Naruto! You just stay where you are...Don't worry, this is my technique." Jiraiya stated.

"Kisame...Come." Itachi quickly ordered.

Kisame pulled his feet out of the meaty ground and moved forward, only to find his precious Samehada stuck too.

He quickly pulled it free and started running towards Itachi.

"It's useless! No one has ever escaped from this before..." Jiraiya stated.

Itachi started running too and Kisame soon caught up with him as the wall of meat started to move and chase after them.

"The wall of meat is closing in on us." Kisame stated as the wall of meat kept drawing closer each moment that passed.

He stopped a moment to turn around and slice some of the meat away, but when more meat just kept on racing towards them, Kisame continued running after Itachi, "The wall is faster than us...At this rate..."

Itachi closed his eyes for a second and channeled more than half the chakra he had left towards his eyes, "_Amaterasu!"_

When he opened his eyes again, the build-up chakra released a sound due to the pressure and a mere second later, black flames blew a large hole in the wall in front of Itachi and Kisame.

Not wasting another moment, Kisame and Itachi jumped through the hole and started to rush away from the inn as fast as possible.

As they jumped over a small river, Kisame looked at Itachi and asked him, "Why must we retreat? You could've..."

Itachi interrupted Kisame before he could finish his sentence, "Right now there is no need to hurry with Naruto at his current level. Also...I must rest myself somewhere for a while."

The two of them landed on the water and jumped again, "I foolishly used Tsukuyomi...and was then even forced to use Amaterasu..."

Itachi deactivated his sharingan and narrowed his eyes as they continued making their way out of the lodging town.

"But...We're in a shitload of trouble right now..." Kisame stated.

"Yes...I know...However, Arashi-sama probably understands that we had no choice but to retreat, since we were facing Jiraiya-sama..."

Kisame chuckled, "There's no need to worry about Arashi-sama right now..."

Itachi turned his head towards Kisame and looked him straight into his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"That you should worry about the present future rather than the future that is a bit further away then that..." Kisame grinned widely.

Meanwhile, at their camp, the local lumberjacks were slowly losing their jobs.

"Aaaah!" Kayoko let out as she cut down another tree with her katanas, "Where the hell is that bastard?!"

"I wake up to find those assholes gone!" Kayoko lashed out against another one of the trees.

"I think they're out to get breakfast for us already and then they don't show up for over 5 hours!"

"They're seriously pissing me off right now! Aaaaaaaah!" Kayoko cut down another bunch of trees.

"_...Maybe I should fly out and search for Itachi-san to warn him..."_ Dorimaru thought nervously as he tried his best not to end up in one of the trees that Kayoko decided to cut down.

"We're back..." Itachi said as he and Kisame landed in the centre of their camp site.

"_Oh crap, looks like I thought of that a bit too late..._" Dorimaru thought and decided to partly hide behind a tree, not wanting to see what followed.

Kayoko slowly turned her head around to face Itachi, her presence being a mere shade of herself as flames of anger erupted from her body.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kayoko yelled and lashed out at Itachi with her two katanas.

Itachi momentarily narrowed his eyes in surprise before quickly spinning his body around, avoiding Kayoko's first katana and then grabbing a hold of her second one and forcing her to point the blade at her own neck, "What's all this about, Kayoko?"

"You..." Kayoko said in a threatening tone to Itachi and her facial expression showed at least an equal amount of anger.

That was untill her stomach loudly grumbled, causing everyone present to sweatdrop.

"Oi...Kayoko...You..." Itachi said hesitantly, not sure what to say right now.

Kayoko sheepishly grinned, "I'm hungry, can we eat?"

Itachi sighed, "Very well...I'm hungry as well...Kisame?"

"Yeah...I'll be back soon then...And er...I suggest someone is going to start up a fire with all that chopped down wood over there..." Kisame said and then headed off to fetch them some lunch.

Itachi walked over to a tree and slumped down against it as Kayoko sheathed her katanas again.

She crossed her arms and gave Itachi a sharp look, "Where the hell have you two been?"

Itachi closed his eyes and after being silent for a moment or two, he replied, "Don't worry about it...It's none of your concern..."

Kayoko's eyes sharpened as she took out one of her katanas and stabbed it into the tree, barely an inch away from Itachi's head, "You went away for more than 5 hours and you expect me to let you off without an explaination? Where the hell have you been, Itachi?"

"...Information gathering for Akatsuki..." Itachi lied as he opened his eyes and stared into Kayoko's eyes.

Kayoko withdrew her katana from the tree and placed it back in it's sheath before dropping down next to him, "What kind of information?"

"Regarding the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki...That's all I can tell you." Itachi said and closed his eyes again.

"And that took you five hours?" Kayoko raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

"That's correct...It's not like you can get information about him at just any random place..." Itachi replied, "Also...People asking questions about other people are suspicious so..."

Kayoko slowly nodded, "You know...You look somewhat tired too..."

"Hmmm...Is that so...Well, I guess I didn't sleep very well last night..." Itachi replied, "_Just what is she trying to get at with these questions...She's better off not knowing what happened a few minutes ago..."_

"Ah...I see." Kayoko replied and nodded, "You suck at lying, Itachi..."

Itachi gave Kayoko a casual look from the corner of his eyes, "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You lack yawning...Why do you lack yawning...It's because...YOU'RE LYING!"

"That line...It sounds familiar..." Itachi stated as he closed his eyes and put on a scornful expression on his face as he pondered.

"Don't change the subject!" Kayoko jumped on top of him and shook him back and forth, "You and Hoshigaki went out to assasinate some Daimyo or something, right?! There was a big bloodbath and I missed out on it, right?!"

"The truth is..." Itachi managed to bring out and Kayoko stopped shaking him, "The blood spilled was..."

Kayoko nodded and Itachi placed his index finger a bit more than a nail's length away from his thumb, "This much..."

"That's more than I got out of cutting down these freaking trees!" Kayoko pointed accusingly to the cut-down, obviously non-bleeding trees.

"Kayoko...If we were away for five hours...and you've been cutting down trees all this time...Couldn't you have cut up some animals instead of trees and get us lunch and...by the looks of it dinner and breakfast as well...?"

"Animals excluding birds." Dorimaru stated as he carefully hopped onto a treebranch.

"Excluding birds." Itachi repeated as he looked into Kayoko's eyes, which had gone quite empty and lifeless.

Kayoko held up her katana inside it's sheath and pushed the katana partly out of it with her thumb, "I'm going to kill you for making me realize that..."

"Kayoko...I'm not in the mood right now to run around for no reason..." Itachi closed his eyes and moved away from underneath of Kayoko.

"Who ever said you need to be in the mood for it?" Kayoko asked as she stood up and grinned wickedly at Itachi.

"Well, I guess you're right about that...However..." Itachi said as he stood up as well and opened his eyes again, "Right now, I won't run..."

"What's up with that attitude...? Want to fight for real or something?" Kayoko looked questioningly at Itachi as she loosened her hold on her katanas.

"No...Not at all." Itachi replied, "Let's just get a fire ready and wait for Kisame to return with our lunch...Dorimaru, check up on Kisame and how he's doing with our lunch while Kayoko and I prepare the fire..."

"Understood." Dorimaru stated and flew off.

"There's not much to prepare for a fire, you know..." Kayoko stated.

"The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can eat and the sooner we can leave the Country of Fire..." Itachi stated as he gathered some wood for the fire.

"Leave the country? Something _DID_ happen, didn't it?" Kayoko asked.

"No...It's just the fact that we have to report directly to Arashi-sama and also avoid the possibility of our presence being known to the local shinobi..." Itachi stated as he dropped the batch of wood he had collected onto the ground.

"In other words, something _did_ happen..." Kayoko replied and gave Itachi a blatant look.

Itachi stared at Kayoko for a moment and then set the pile of wood aflame.

"See!" Kayoko pointed accusingly towards Itachi, "Something happened! Tell me already, damn it!"

"It is of no interest to you..." Itachi stated.

Kayoko grabbed Itachi by his collar, "Listen up, you bastard. It IS of interest to me, that's why I am telling you to tell me what the heck happened."

Itachi turned his face away from Kayoko for a moment, smirked for half a second and then faced Kayoko again, a sharp look in his eyes, "Very well then..."

"Today...We were ordered to capture the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." Itachi stated and looked straight into Kayoko's eyes.

"...You went to Konoha, didn't you. You'd have to if you planned on capturing him...So what happened? I don't see blonde haired kid around here..."

"We did. However, we didn't have the chance to capture him in Konoha." Itachi stated.

"So you spend five hours in Konoha looking for him or what?" Kayoko raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

"No...Kisame and I ran into Kurenai-san, Asuma-san and Kakashi-san..." Itachi stated and Kayoko's eyes momentarily widened, "Well...We tried to get past them without fighting, but they kept asking too many questions..."

"So they're...dead now?" Kayoko asked somewhat hesitantly.

"No...I took out Kakashi-san using Tsukuyomi, though he's still alive, and Kisame was about to make Kurenai-san and Asuma-san...disappear when another Jounin came to their rescue. He had an interesting way of countering the Sharingan's genjutsu abilities...I told Kisame that we were leaving, spending too much time fighting in a shinobi village isn't not quite a very strategic move...However, as we left we noticed that Naruto-kun and his protecter, one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya were leaving the village...We figured out that they we going to a near by lodging town. We made haste and made preparations."

"...If you made preparations, then why did you...?"

"Fail in capturing the Jinchuuriki?" Itachi added and then closed his eyes, "We were about to capture him when...a bother interrupted us..."

"A bother? Hmph, for you to talk like that about one of the Sannin." Kayoko smirked at Itachi.

"No, I wouldn't classify Jiraiya-sama as a 'bother'..." Itachi calmly stated.

"Then...Who?" Kayoko asked, a serious expression on her face.

Itachi opened his eyes again and looked directly into Kayoko's eyes once more, "Sasuke..."

Kayoko's eyes went open and she gasped for a moment as Itachi just stared at her.

She hung her head down, avoiding Itachi's eyes, "What...happened to him?"

"Is that supposed to be a rethorical question, Kayoko? If you want to look for Sasuke right now, he's probably in a hospital and in a coma..."

Kayoko raised her hand and tried to smack Itachi in his face, but Itachi's reflexes were far faster and he grabbed a hold of Kayoko's wrist.

"What? Had you expected otherwise? That I'd hug him like you did, then tell him to go away because I'm working and he'd quietly leave?" Itachi stared at Kayoko, who looked spitefully at Itachi, "He wanted to have revenge for the clan on me...I told him I wasn't interested in fighting him right now...However, no matter how many times I told him...Even after I've evaded his Chidori and broken his wrist...Even when I had broken his ribs and almost knocked him out...He kept dragging on and on about how he had lived for up until this day to kill me...He drenched in the same arrogance as the rest of our clan did. All that arrogance, yet I only needed to use my chakra to remind him of the past and his hatred for me...Anyone with chuunin level taijutsu could've killed him..."

"You...Don't tell me that you used..." Kayoko said, her eyes trembling with rage, "Tsukuyomi on him...That's why you're so tired, isn't it? You used your Mangekyou Sharingan too much! What the heck did you do to him?!"

"Like I said...I just reminded him of the past and of his hatred for me...However this time, Tsukuyomi will probably leave him unconscious for a few months rather than a few days..."

"Why...?"

"He is weak...In the five years that have passed by since we left Konohagakure, I've progressed an infinite amount of times more than that he did. I'm surprised that they even allowed him to _enter_ the chuunin exams on his level...Well...It's not like the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki surpasses him by far...However, I would've suspected Sasuke to be at least able to put a scratch on my hands..."

Kayoko stared spitefully at Itachi for a moment before pulling her hand out of Itachi's grasp.

She walked away from Itachi, not saying a single word for the next few moments, "...Next time you do something like that without me around, I'll kill you..."

"Wouldn't you just stand in my way and try to shield him from it...?" Itachi asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah...I'll definitely try...You're not going to do something like that to Sasuke again without going through me first..." Kayoko looked over her shoulder towards Itachi.

Itachi smirked for half a second and then walked towards her, "Looks like I've underestimated you a bit...I didn't expect you to have such a resolve about protecting Sasuke from potential 'threats'..."

"Is that how you classify yourself these days? A potential threat?" Kayoko raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

"No...Not at all...However, it's just a reminder that there lies no future for you in Konoha. Nor does it with Sasuke...Don't forget your current place..." Itachi coldly stated.

Kayoko snorted it off and slightly rose her head up, "My 'current' place isn't something that lasts forever..."

"We'll see about that..."

"My, my..." Kisame said as he and Dorimaru came back to camp, "Looks like we have an aweful timing, ne birdbrain?"

"What makes you say that, tunaface?" Dorimaru asked, "Looks to me like we came back with the food just in time..."

"The fire hasn't even been started yet..." Kisame stated and gave Dorimaru a sharp look.

"Ah...My apologies...I forgot..." Itachi said, turned around and ignited the pile of wood they had gathered with a small Goukakyou no jutsu.

He then threw another look at Kayoko, who stared coldly back at him.

"Well then...It's about time to have lunch..." Itachi stated as he stared just as icily back at Kayoko before turning around and heading towards the fire.

"So...You two had a lover's quarrel, eh?" Kisame snickered as he held his fish on a stick into the fire.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kayoko threw a glare at the former member of the Seven Shinobi-gatana.

"It was nothing of the like, Kisame..." Itachi stated as he stared into the fire.

"There's no need to hide it, is there Itachi-san?" Dorimaru asked.

Itachi threw a look at his comrade, who remained silent.

"Hmph...Did you use Tsukuyomi on him as well?" Kayoko snarled, "About freaking time..."

Dorimaru's fierce falcon eyes stared at Kayoko and that was enough of an answer.

"Don't be foolish..." Itachi replied and took his fish out of the fire, "I use these eyes only when I find it absolutely necessary..."

"Tsch..." Kayoko let out and looked away.

After they finished their meals, Kisame quickly put out the fire with a Suiton jutsu before they headed back towards the Akatsuki hideout.

The border however was still far away by the time night fell again and that meant the time had come for them to set up camp once again.

"Then...We'll spend the night here." Itachi stated as they reached a small clearing in another forest.

"I suggest we skip dinner..." Dorimaru suggested as he carefully eyed his surroundings, "Fire and the smell of meat will alert the local wildlife and possible shinobi."

"Even though I hate to admit it, it would be troublesome if we ran into a more than average shinobi squad right now." Kisame stated as he sat down against a tree, "My jutsu would catch the attention of the border guards in no time at all and Itachi-san probably still could use some recovery from today's fights."

"Heh...I could take them all on by myself." Kayoko stated and slightly tilted her head.

"Having our location known isn't the brightest of ideas." Kisame replied and shook his head, "Besides, we have the upper hand as long remain hidden."

"Kisame's right. One less meal won't kill us." Itachi nodded once, "One more on the other hand might..."

Kayoko rolled her eyes, "Geez...What has gotten into you two?"

Kisame raised his hand in the air, "I call fatigue and laziness. Itachi-san and I have been up since very early in the morning after all."

"Tsch..." Kayoko started to mutter to herself, "Weaklings...skipping a meal just because..."

"We'll each take turns guarding. Dorimaru's first, then Kisame, then Kayoko and I'll be the last one." Itachi stated, "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah...I got it." Kayoko waved dismissively and sat down against a tree, "Let's get your oh-so-well deserved rest then."

Itachi stared at Kayoko for a moment before throwing a look at Kisame, who simply nodded once in reply.

"Then, good night." Itachi said and slumped down against a tree.

"Have fun being on guard, birdbrain." Kisame nodded towards Dorimaru.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to peck your head a few times when it's your turn to guard..." Dorimaru replied as he jumped up into a tree.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes, entering his resting state.

When he felt that it was his turn to be on guard, Itachi opened his eyes again and stood up.

"_...Something's wrong..._" He thought as he instinctively activated his Sharingan.

It was far too silent in the forest. Not only that, but something in the back of his mind told him that he needed to be on his guard.

A split second later, several kunai raced through the air and headed towards his chest. Itachi nimbly evaded the attack and casted his eyes in the direction the kunai came from.

The shadow behind the trees that threw the kunai dashed off. Itachi's eye twitched for a moment before he gave chase. A few minutes passed before Itachi had caught up with the shadow, who was now standing in front of him.

"What are you doing..." Itachi raised his voice his eyes slightly widened for a moment before he narrowed them, "Kayoko?"

The young woman's eyes opened, the Mangekyou Sharingan burning in her eyes, "Something I should have done a long time ago."

Kayoko took a deep breath then shouted as loud as she could, "Katon! Karyuu Endan!"


End file.
